Colocation indésirable
by Himutsu-chan
Summary: /Série de textes courts/ "Dégage d'ici déchet, c'est MON steak" "Ushishi, le maquillage te va à ravir paysan" "Aloueeette-saaan, pourquoi vous sentez le poisson ?" "Si tu veux t'entraîner faut payer" "Maaa, le rose te va si bien !" Ou pourquoi Hibari aurait mieux fait d'éviter de détruire la Manoir de Tsuna une fois encore… parce qu'un an chez les Varias, trop, c'est trop !
1. Prologue

Yo! Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas pu résister à cette idée de fic… :/ Donc, je n'arrête pas "SDT" mais je poste ça en parallèle! Le principe est tout simple : c'est juste une série de petits textes se suivant plus ou moins et racontant l'année qu'Hiba-chan a passé chez les Varia. Le déroulement temporel de l'histoire suit (à peu près) celui du temps réel. J'essayerai de poster le mercredi, le vendredi et le dimanche (si je me souviens -_-) et dix chapitres sont déjà écrits! :D Ah, et les persos sont en FYL! (five years later)

**Disclaimer :** Je pense que si ce manga nous appartenait à nous, fangirls, il serait "légèrement" différent… Mais tout appartient encore et toujours à Akira Amano *soupire*

**Pairing :** rien pour ce chapitre, mais y'en aura! :D

Sur ce… Enjoy!

* * *

Tsuna regardait d'un air désespéré son beau manoir. Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. L'aile droite n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines, il manquait plusieurs étages à la gauche, deux des jardins d'intérieur avaient pris feu -on était en hiver bordel! Comment avaient-ils bien pu faire ça?- et ça ce n'étaient que les dégâts visibles. Le dixième Boss des Vongola était prêt à jurer qu'il y en avait bien plus.

Sérieusement, il commençait à en avoir marre. C'était toujours pareil. La Varia passait dans le coin pour une raison x ou y, une bataille se déclenchait pour n'importe quel prétexte et c'en était fini de son manoir, pffuit, envolé! A la place il avait quelques Gardiens repentants, des insultes, deux-trois semblants d'excuse et, surtout, une montagne de papiers! Ah, elle était belle la Vongola Famiglia! Mais il avait enfin trouvé... Il avait trouvé LE moyen pour que cette situation ne se reproduise plus avant un bon moment... Un an même… LE moyen qui lui permettrait de faire une pierre deux coups en se débarrassant en même temps des deux sources principales de destruction... Oh oui, son plan était parfait et rien ne pourrait l'entraver...

Plus loin Reborn haussa un sourcil appréciateur en voyant le châtain ricaner d'un air machiavélique tout en se frottant les mains. Son élève grandissait enfin, que c'était émouvant...

**OoO**

Et c'est ainsi qu'Hibari Kyôya se retrouva un beau matin devant le manoir de l'escouade d'assassins indépendante des Vongola, une valise à la main. Il mordrait l'omnivore à mort, foi de carnivore. Mais en attendant il allait s'occuper des singes.

* * *

C'est petit. Mais je vous avais prévenu. Les prochains seront plus intéressants (enfin je pense u.u) En espérant que ça vous a plu… Review?


	2. Arrivée

Que dire à part… merci beaucoup!? J'ai reçu 5 reviews pour ce petit prologue! *^* Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça puisse plaire autant… En plus moi j'aurais rien trouvé à commenter -_- Donc, vraiment, merci mille fois à **halowii'n**, **tahury, Addaline, Nao et llamas del cielo, **ainsi qu'aux trois followers J Apparemment le Tsuna sadique vous a plu… Il reviendra, vous inquiétez pas! Surtout quand il s'ennuiera… Bref, en espérant que ce chapitre (complètement pourri et ennuyeux de mon point de vue -_-) vous plaise! ^^ Ah, et j'avais oublié de le préciser, les Arcobalenos sont maintenant adultes! (merci Verde!)

**Réponse aux anonymes!**

**Tahury : **La machiavélité (ça existe?) de Tsuna cultivée pendant de longues années pas Reborn n'a pas fini d'apparaître u.u Donc notre cher Boss reviendra dans de prochains chapitres! :D (*regarde ses feuilles* hum… pas avant Noël en fait…) Tu fais bien de pas imaginer u.u Et devine à qui va la paperasse des Varia? :D

**Addaline :** Hé oui, Reborn a fait des miracles… Qui sait si l'élève ne finira pas par dépasser le maître… :D Les réponses à tes questions commencent dans ce chapitre! (tu t'en doutais pas hein/SBAFF/) Et, désolée de te décevoir, mais cette histoire est aussi postée le vendredi u.u Donc je t'inflige plus vite le supplice de lire mes chapitres pourris u.u *rires*

**Nao :** Je pense que Tsuna est les deux. Sadique de son point de vue et suicidaire de celui des autres u.u Et seul contre tous… Hiba-chan survivra-t-il? :D (Aïe! Pas la peine de me frapper Hiba-chan!) Bref… Bonne lecture? J

**llamas del cielo :** merci pour… tes deux reviews? :D Bon, j'ai pu lire deux fois ta review, et jouer au jeu des sept différences avec! :D Merci pour ces longues review! Tu es toi aussi fan de Tsuna sadique? Et de Tsuna tout court si j'ai bien compris… Ne t'inquiètes pas, on le reverra! Promis! En attendant, il te remercie pour tes encouragements et est reparti se noyer dans la paperasse u.u Les réactions sont ici! Et Reborn interviendra peut-être… ou peut-être pas. J'ai Tsuna pour ça maintenant x)

**Disclaimer :** Toujours rien à moi... Dois-je me réjouir?

**Pairing** : Rien non plus. Sauf si vous tenez absolument à voir du BF ou du SB ou du XS ou ce que vous voulez. (je ne suis pas responsable!)

Bon ben… Enjoy?

* * *

Dès qu'Hibari arriva, ses quelques affaires furent aussitôt prises en charge par des hommes de main, qu'il mordit à mort. Il n'avait jamais besoin d'aide. Une fois que les corps furent dégagés –avec une efficacité qui dénotait beaucoup d'expérience- l'herbivore n°1 du sous-herbivore de la Foudre vint lui montrer sa chambre, qui était dans l'aile opposée à celles de ses hôtes, la salle d'entraînement qui lui serait réservée et des tonnes d'autres choses, plus ou moins utiles, que le brun ne prit pas la peine d'enregistrer. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait… L'omnivore était suicidaire. Oser faire peser une menace sur sa chère Namimori pour l'obliger à venir ici pour un an… UN AN! C'était beaucoup trop! De toute façon, il ne comptait pas rester si longtemps. Et la mort prématurée des Varia lui permettrait de rentrer dans sa tendre ville.

Il s'imaginait déjà les combats qu'il allait pouvoir livrer –seul point positif dans ce déménagement forcé. Il commencerait pas l'herbivore boxeur, le plus faible. Puis il s'occuperait des illusionnistes, particulièrement du disciple de la tête d'ananas. Comme ça il prouverait ce que tout le monde savait déjà : que Rokudo Mukuro était faible. Et là, il pourrait enfin passer au "plat principal"… Les trois plus forts herbivores de la troupe… Il voyait déjà le combat contre celui à la frange non-réglementaire. Il avait un compte à régler avec lui, et il le ferait dans le sang. Puis le requin bruyant, le maître de l'herbivore souriant, il se ferait un plaisir de l'écraser, d'entendre ses hurlements furieux s'éteindre complètement. Faible compensation pour ses tympans mille fois malmenés lorsqu'il venait donner des cours d'épée. Ah, et avant sa mort, il lui apprendrait à parler comme un humain. Il avait dépensé pas mal pour les bouchons d'oreille ces derniers temps. Et enfin, ce qui l'avait poussé à venir sans trop rechigner –juste quelques murs et pièces détruits pour montrer qu'on ne se débarrassait pas d'un carnivore sans retombées- le Roi des Singes. Il sentait que ce combat allait être épique… Il avait hâte d'y être… Si au moins l'herbivore inutile qui le précédait pouvait le mener à la troupe…

Seulement, ledit herbivore inutile ne faisait rien de tel, alors Hibari le mordit à mort. En plus il le fatiguait. Presque pire que l'herbivore baseballeur, qui avait été chargé de vérifier qu'il se rendrait à la bonne destination et qui lui avait parlé pendant tout le trajet, sans s'arrêter, du baseball, de l'épée et de ses problèmes personnels. Et des siens. Sa vie privée ne concernant pas les herbivores, le Nuage s'était vu "contraint" de "donner un peu de repos" à son compagnon de voyage. Qui était maintenant étendu dehors dans la neige, attendant que l'herbivore hurleur vienne le ramener au chaud. Ou pas. En attendant de les voir, il trouverait bien une occupation. Comme "s'entraîner" sur quelques murs et quelques herbivores.

Lorsque les premiers murs triplement renforcés explosèrent, les quelques personnes au service de la Varia se demandèrent pour la millième fois pourquoi ils ne quittaient toujours pas ce métier de fou.

**OoO**

Squalo ne semblait pas vraiment prêt à secourir Yamamoto. Et pour cause, il se trouvait en ce moment avec le reste de la Varia –minus Levi, ayant été assommé par Xanxus parce que, je cite, "ce déchet gâchait le paysage"- en pleine cellule de crise. Sujet de la réunion : se débarrasser le plus vite et le plus efficacement possible du gamin des Nuages qui allait squatter chez eux. Puis s'occuper du cas du gamin Vongola. Il allait le regretter, promesse de Varia.

\- VOOOOI! Je propose qu'on le tue dans son sommeil! Comme ça on en sera débarrassé rapidement!

\- Ushishi ~ Impossible, le paysan a le sommeil bien trop léger. Il vaudrait mieux l'attaquer de face et le tuer pendant l'affrontement, ushishi.

\- Je refuse. Vous allez encore détruire quelque chose et je n'ai pas envie de payer les réparations.

\- On pourrait demander à Lévi de l'électrocuter… Si il est encore vivant, ushishi…

\- Il sera incapable de le faire, le gamin est bien plus fort que lui.

\- Sinon Fran le piège dans une illusion pour qu'il se perde dans le manoir et on le laisse mourir de faim et de soif, ushishi…

\- Impossible Bel-sempaaaaïï… Les illusions ne marchent pas sur lui… Je pensais que vous le saviez…

\- Ushishi, bien sûr que je le savais! Je voulais juste vérifier que tu t'en souvenais bien, ushishi…

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour me lancer des couteaux sempaï… Et avouez plutôt que vous l'aviez totalement oublié…

\- Impossible, je suis un prince et les princes n'oublient jamais rien.

\- Mais vous êtes un prince déch-

\- VOOOOOOOI! Vous allez arrêter avec votre dispute à la con oui? J'vous rappelle qu'on était censés trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de ce foutu gamin!

\- Ma, ma, calme-toi Squ-chan! Je peux aider si vous voulez! A condition que j'aie son cadavre bien sûr ~ Il est siii bien taillé… Mais moins que Ryohei-chan…

\- T'as passé trop de temps avec l'autre avare toi… Bon, sinon on peut empoiso-

\- Ushishi, et si il cuisine lui-même?

\- VOOOOOI, tu vas me laisser finir ma phrase oui stupide prince déchu?

\- Ushishi… Qui ose-tu traiter de prince déchu, Barbie?

\- VOOOOOOOOI! Enfoiré de gamin! Je vais te buter!

\- Ushishi, trop lent Barbie…

\- Vous auriez dû dire "lente" Bel-sempaï…

\- VOOOOOOOOIII! Enfoirée de grenouille!

Un mur explosa. Ben tiens, comme si ça suffisait pas, fallait que l'autre connard de Boss se décide à intervenir…

\- Vos gueules déchets.

\- Ma, Bossu, vous êtes enfin réveillé?

\- Je te préviens Bossu, c'est pas moi qui paye le mur.

\- VOOOOOOOOOI, connard de Boss! T'as failli me tuer!

\- Je vais vous mordre à mort.

Les têtes se tournèrent, dévisageant le jeune homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, toutes armes sorties, un sourire carnassier plaqué sur le visage. Décidément, ils faisaient trop de bruit pour leur propre bien. Bah, de toute façon c'est pas comme si ils allaient refuser la bagarre.

\- Je paye pas les réparations.

Et ils s'élancèrent.

* * *

J'ai pas réussi à faire moins de mille mots… Snif… Bon, alors peut-être une petite explication : Lévi est nul. Tout le monde est d'accord sur ça. Donc Hiba-chan ne peut même pas l'appeler herbivore. Donc, c'est un sous-herbivore! :D …Comment ça c'est pas logique?

Sinon, je n'attends pas de reviews pour ce chapitre u.u (*conscience* Tu dis ça mais t'aimerais bien en avoir hein… -oui, mais bon, si je me mets à la place des lecteurs…) Donc, à dimanche? (*conscience* et… review? :D - Mais tais-toi!)


	3. Interdiction de

Hey! Je suis de retour avec un troisième chapitre! :D (*conscience* On l'aurait pas remarqué… -Raah, mais laisse-moi un peu à la fin!) Donc, merci beaucoup à **JuriiGothic, Ayui-Ayone, tahury **et** llamas del cielo **pour leur review au dernier chapitre! :D Allez, je vous retrouve en bas si vous ne vous perdez pas en cours de route! ^^

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**llamas del cielo : **Bonsoir! :D /SBAFF/ Hum. I'm happy! ^^ Vu que c'est la première fois que j'écris avec la Varia j'étais pas très sûre… Je suis contente de voir qu'on peut les reconnaître! *souffle* Aaah, les employés de la Varia vont en voir des vertes et des pas mûres avec Hiba-chan… Si ça te rassure, chacun a plus d'assurance que de doigts sur la main! D'ailleurs les compagnies d'assurance font fortune grâce à la Varia! (quoiqu'on se demande si ce ne serait pas Mammon qui l'a racheté…) Hiba-chan a emporté tout son stock de boule-Quiès u.u Pas fou le carnivore… Yamamoto est vivant! :D Et il va se tirer vite fait bien fait dès la fin de ce chapitre! (il a envie de revoir le printemps lui u.u) Sinon j'ai fait des tonnes d'études et j'ai suivi les traces d'Hercule Poirot dans une vie antérieure u.u Savoir que tu étais fan de Tsuna n'était donc rien pour moi u.u /SBAFF/ Tu t'es découvert une conscience? Eh ben bonne merde hein u.u Parce que c'est pas toujours facile *soupire* *conscience* Hey! Qu'est-ce que tu dis? – bon ben… bonne lecture? :D *conscience* mais pourquoi je suis revenue de vacances moi…

**tahury :** hey! Je t'arrête tout de suite! Les murs sont tout sauf innocents! Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où un mur s'est précipité sur moi pour me rentrer en plein dans la figure! Les murs sont des entités méchantes et cruelles! Heureusement que nous avons Hiba-chan et la Varia pour les exterminer! o/ T'as trouvé le précédent chapitre court? Ben c'était l'un des plus longs pour le moment u.u J'essaye de pas dépasser 1000 mots en fait… (*conscience* ce que t'as pas réussi à faire dans le 2…) Sinon t'as tout juste! :D Et Squalo va beauuucouuup hurler dans les jours suivants je sens…

**Disclaimer :** Akira Amano est celle qui a créé tout ce beau petit monde. Mais un jour elle sera bien obligée de nous le donner MWAHAHA! Et c'est moi qu'ait nettoyé les tonfas d'Hiba-chan na!

**Pairing :** Ahlala, toujours rien… Ca viendra, promis! (celles (que les "ceux" se montrent!) qui veulent peuvent voir du 1827 u.u mais ça n'était pas mon intention u.u)

Sur ce : Enjoy! ^^

* * *

_Moi, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dixième Parrain de la Vongola Famiglia ordonne par la présente missive à Lussuria, Levi-A-Than, Viper alias Mammon, Fran, Belphegor, Superbi Squalo, Xanxus Vongola et Hibari Kyôya de respecter les ordres ci-dessous. Toute infraction à l'un d'entre eux sera sévèrement punie._

_\- Interdiction de tuer qui que ce soit (cela vaut aussi pour le personnel. C'est bien trop coûteux d'avoir à le remplacer chaque semaine)_

_\- Interdiction de mutiler qui que ce soit (même chose que précédemment)_

_\- Interdiction de rendre malade qui que ce soit, que ce soit en empoisonnant, en filant un virus, ou n'importe quoi de ce que votre esprit tordu pourrait inventer._

_\- Interdiction de me harceler pour vous plaindre de votre punition ou de cette lettre._

_\- Interdiction d'harceler Gokudera Hayato, mon bras droit, pour les mêmes requêtes._

_\- Interdiction d'harceler n'importe quel membre de ma Famille pour les mêmes requêtes._

_\- Interdiction d'harceler n'importe quel membre de n'importe quelle Famille, amie ou ennemie, pour les mêmes requêtes._

_\- Interdiction de détruire les villes d'à côté, Rome, un bout de pays, les pays voisins, Namimori, le Japon, un monument historique ou tout ce qui pourrait me ramener plus de paperasse. (parce que quand ça prend cette ampleur c'est moi qui me ramasse tous les papiers!)_

_\- Interdiction de faire peser une menace sur Hibird, Roll ou n'importe quel animal, pour faire plier son maître (cela vaut aussi pour toi Kyôya!)_

_\- Interdiction de tuer Hibird ou n'importe quel animal pour énerver, ou tout ce que vous voulez, son maître._

_\- Interdiction de quitter le manoir sans m'en avoir précédemment informé et sans que je ne sois d'accord._

_\- Interdiction de me faire des "blagues" vaseuses avec des illusions pour vous venger de votre punition (l'illusion d'hier est totalement idiote. Qui pourrait croire une seconde que les Primos apparaîtraient dans le salon? Faites-les disparaître tout de suite!) _

_\- Obligation (je varie sinon Reborn me tuera) de respecter tous les ordres qui proviendront de moi, de Reborn ou d'Hayato dans les jours/semaines/mois suivants._

_\- Interdiction de brûler mon manoir pour vous venger._

_\- Interdiction de priver Kyôya de sa viande du matin._

_\- Interdiction de l'empêcher de manger ce qu'il veut au petit-déjeuner._

_\- Et interdiction de vous rebeller contre cette lettre._

_Il y aura sûrement d'autres ordres que je vous ferais parvenir, dès que je m'en souviendrais._

\- Tch… Comme si on allait obéir à ce déchet…

\- Ushishi… Le petit Vongola a du cran de nous demander des choses comme ça.

\- Hn. Fit Hibari en donnant un dernier coup à l'herbivore baseballeur qui avait osé les interrompre pour leur apporter la lettre.

\- VOOOOOI! Vos gueules! C'est pas fini!

_En attendant, voilà ce qui vous arrivera si jamais j'apprend, d'une quelconque manière que ce soit, que l'un d'entre vous a désobéi à ce qui est écrit ci-dessus._

_.Lussuria : Je m'arrangerais pour que tu ne puisses plus voir Onii-san pendant au moins deux mois et pour que les fonds servant à t'acheter tes produits de beautés soient coupés.-_

\- Decimo-chan est siii cruel…

_.Levi-A-Than : Je t'enverrai en mission durant plus de six mois, pendant lesquels tu ne pourras plus ni contacter Xanxus, ni le voir, ou quoi que ce soit qui ait trait à lui._

\- Argh…

_.Viper : Toute dépense sera payée de ta poche et de celle de la Varia pendant deux mois._

-…

\- Bel-sempaï… Mammon-san s'est évanoui…

_.Fran : Je dirais à tout le monde le "tu-sais-quoi" et je te renverrai au gang Kokuyo pendant deux mois aussi._

\- Ushishi… Comme ça la grenouille a un secret…

\- Vous êtes vraiment bête Bel-sempaï.

_.Belphegor : Je te confisquerais ton diadème pendant trois mois et je t'enverrai en mission avec Rasiel avec interdiction de le tuer ou de le combattre._

\- Ushishi… Le Decimo ne peut pas faire ça… Ce diadème est le symbole de ma royauté…

_.Squalo : Je couperais les fonds qui te servent à entretenir tes requins et à t'acheter les shampooings qu'il te faut pour tes cheveux et te mettrais pendant deux mois en duo pour les missions avec Mukuro, que tu n'aime pas particulièrement, je crois, depuis la dernière "blague" qu'il t'a faite._

\- VOOOOOOOI! FOUTU VONGOLA DE ME-

\- Tais-toi déchet et continue à lire.

_.Xanxus : Plus de bourbon, ou n'importe quelle sorte d'alcool pendant cinq mois et tu devras passer un mois chez Dino._

\- Ushishi… Boss tu commences à devenir rouge…

_.Kyôya : Tu seras en duo avec Ryohei pendant deux mois et avec Mukuro pendant deux autres mois, et tu devras aller à chaque match de baseball de Takeshi avec lui._

_Vous savez maintenant ce qui vous attends si vous me désobéissez. En espérant que votre année en colocation se passe bien,_

_Cordialement,_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dixième Boss des Vongola._

Squalo releva la tête, silencieux. Ils se regardèrent tous pendant de longues minutes. Apparemment ils allaient pas pouvoir s'amuser… Foutu Vongola… Il osait les menacer… Foi de Varia –et de carnivore- ce déchet n'allait pas voir la naissance de ses enfants! Dès qu'ils trouveraient un moyen de contourner toutes ces interdictions/menaces, ils allaient s'occuper personnellement de son cas.

…En tout cas, c'était trop tard pour le manoir, ou du moins cette partie-là. Et pour un bout du jardin aussi si il voyait bien… Bah tant pis, ils avaient pas encore reçus la lettre à ce moment. Hibari rangea ses tonfas en "humpfant". L'omnivore cherchait vraiment à se faire mordre à mort. Soudain un grand bruit retentit dans la pièce. Tout le monde se tourna vers Xanxus.

\- Venez déchets, on va manger.

* * *

…Ai-je besoin de préciser que Reborn était fier de Tsuna en voyant cette lettre? :D …Ok, il se passe rien dans ce chapitre u.u Tapez-moi si vous voulez u.u Mais pourquoi ne pas le faire par review? :D/SBAFF/


	4. Boules de neige - le commencement !

V'là le 4! (*conscience* non vraimeeeent?) Bon ben vu que j'ai pas grand-chose à dire, juste un très grand merci à **Keiyner, Ayui-Ayone, tahury **et** llamas del cielo **pour leur review! :D Ah, et je voulais juste préciser : cette fic sera basée principalement sur l'évolution de la relation entre Hiba-chan et les Varia et non pas sur tous les moyens qu'ils vont mettre en œuvre pour se débarrasser de Tsu-chan! (quoiqu'on verra ça aussi…/SBAFF/)

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**tahury : **Ben oui il se rebelle u.u Tout le pousse à ça comme tu l'as si bien dit… Autant dire qu'il a profité à fond de toutes ses expériences pour mettre au point cette vengeance! :D Il a sombré du côté obscur de la force… Mouhaha…/BAM/ Ok! :D N'énerve jamais Tsu-chan! :D/SBAAAFF/

**llamas del cielo** **:** Hey! T'inquiètes si tu commentes pas le jour même! :D Je peux rien te dire vu que moi je commente presque toujours la veille de la sortie du chapitre suivant! :D (*conscience* Arrête de raconter ta vie et réponds à la review de llamas imbécile! –Ok… ) Sooo… Est-tu sûre que Tsuna a paré à TOUT, TOUT, TOOOOUUUT?... Je dis ça je dis rien… u.u Et je crois que PERSONNE n'aimerais u.u Sauf les malades de boulot… Donc pas Tsu-chan… (non! ne noies pas ton ordi! Comment survivrais-tu sans?) Tu as là la réaction de Tsuna… Qui sera à développer dans les chapitres suivants… Je fournis les pelles pour les tombes si tu veux! :D/BAM/ Et pour ta dernière question… Tu crois vraiment que je vais te dire? :D/SBAAFF/ Bon ben… Bonne lecture?

**Disclaimer : **Disons que… Rien n'est à moi… Pour le moment! (Akira Amano, si vous lisez ça, donnez-nous ces superbes personnages! è.é)

**Pairing :** Comme d'hab', c'est prévu mais c'est toujours pas là… Patience? c:

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Une sorte de "trêve" s'était installée depuis la lettre de Tsuna. Cela allait faire cinq jours qu'Hibari avait emménagé chez les Varia et aucun combat n'avait encore éclaté. Le Dixième avait vraiment fait des merveilles. Maintenant ils étaient tous réunis autour d'une cause commune : se venger de Tsuna et se combattre. Autant dire que le châtain s'était fourré dans de gros, très gros ennuis. Seulement certains faisaient clan à part… Le manieur de tonfa se contentait de descendre pour manger, ou pour commander des graines pour Hibird. Il ne disait pas un mot et personne ne le lui demandait. Généralement, chacun allait observer au moins une fois par jour la lettre de menace, mise à disposition de tous sur la table de la salle à manger, sans toutefois réussir à trouver de solutions pour la contourner.

Une autre lettre ornée d'une flamme de la dernière volonté était arrivée le lendemain de l'emménagement d'Hibari, contenant sûrement les réprimandes de Tsuna au sujet de la destruction partielle du manoir. Cependant personne ne savait vraiment ce qui était écrit, Xanxus l'ayant cramée après avoir lu les premières lignes.

Bien qu'aucun combat n'éclatât –mis à part les sempiternelles engueulades entre Xanxus et Squalo, celles entre ce même requin et Bel, et les lancers de couteaux réguliers sur une certaine grenouille- les murs explosaient de plus en plus régulièrement, tout comme les meubles, certaines salles et quelques arbres, désespérant Mammon et le personnel, mais bon, tant que c'était pas eux hein... Bref, la vie était belle et des petits oiseaux volaient dans le ciel bleu... Ou pas. Après tout il avait neigé. Le jardin –de dix hectares- était recouvert de cette substance blanche et froide, tout comme la bâtisse. Et qui disait neige disait…

SHPLAF!

Kyôya porta lentement sa main à son visage, n'osant pas croire à ce qui venait d'arriver, alors qu'un rire retentissait.

De la neige. Ce crétin d'herbivore à frange non-réglementaire venait de lui balancer une boule de neige dans le visage.

\- Ushishi… Le Vongola a dit qu'on avait pas le droit de se tuer ou de se blesser, donc de se combattre. Mais il a jamais dit que les batailles de neige étaient interdites…

Il releva la tête, dévisageant les personnes qui se trouvaient sous sa fenêtre. Toute la clique. Alors ils voulaient jouer hein… Il allait leur montrer qui était le plus fort. Hibari Kyôya ne perdait jamais les batailles de boule de neige.

\- Ushishi… Alors? Tu relèves le défi alouette paysanne? Continua Bel, en profitant pour balancer une autre boule sur Squalo au passage, se faisant aussitôt poursuivre par un squale furieux.

Le Gardien du Nuage débarrassa son visage des dernières traces blanches, ferma la fenêtre, se saisit de son manteau, de ses gants, de son écharpe, de son bonnet et de ses tonfas et descendit montrer à ces herbivores qu'il n'avait pas remporté pendant cinq années consécutives la bataille annuelle de boule de neige à Namimori pour rien. Il allait les mordre à mort, sans transgresser les interdictions imposées par l'omnivore… L'herbivore à frange n'était peut-être pas si bête que ça finalement…

* * *

... La suite au prochain chapitre! :D/SBAFF/ Bon sinon... Review? c:


	5. Boules de neige - la suite !

Salut! Nan je ne suis pas en retard! Il n'est pas encore minuit! Donc j'ai bien respecté mon délai de parution! Dans ce chapitre, un début de bataille! (un début seulement… c'est que Fran en fait qu'à sa tête… Et que je veux pas qu'Hiba-chan perde dès maintenant ToT) Allez, merci à **halowii'n, tahury **et** Ayui-Ayone** pour leur review!

**Réponse aux anonymes : **

**tahury :** Ben oui ce sont des gamins! :D Entre 2 et 3 ans d'âge mental pour les plus raisonnables! :D Ah, le grand classique des pierres dans les boules… Qui sait… (*conscience* elle est toute contente parce qu'elle a justement étudié un texte en français sur une bataille de boule de neige et un gamin qui se prend un pierre dissimulée dedans dans la figure, alors elle se dit qu'elle est vraiment trop forte… -Quand est-ce que tu vas te taire toi!?) Allons, je n'ai jamais pensé que t'étais violente! Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça? *sifflote* Mais tu devrais savoir qu'ils seraient prêts à tout pour pouvoir s'entretuer… Ah, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi : c'est pa-thé-ti-que. *secoue la tête* Complètement dérisoire… Par contre fais attention je crois que tu viens de te mettre pas mal d'assassins confirmés sur le dos! :D

**Disclaimer :** Bon, je crois que vous le savez déjà tous… Tout m'appartient! :D /SBAFF/bon, vive Akira Amano… -_-

**Pairing :** Hey, ça avance! Je vous jure! Mais bon, rien de précis ici… (sauf celles qui veulent du BF. Je ne suis responsable de rien.)

Bon bin… Enjoy? :D

* * *

A peine avoir franchi le pas de la porte, Hibari sauta rapidement sur le côté. Il regarda d'un air indifférent le tas de neige d'un bon mètre de hauteur qui recouvrait maintenant le palier, se félicitant intérieurement pour ses bons réflexes qui lui avaient évité une mort par enneigement.

\- VOOOOI! Vous savez pas viser ou quoi? Bande d'incapables!

\- Ushishi, j'aurais bien aimé t'y voir! Il a sauté directement! Je suis sûr que c'est tes braillements qui l'ont averti!

\- VOOOOOOOI! Si je crie c'est pour que vous m'écoutiez! Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour continuer à tirer?

-…

\- Bel-sempaï a utilisé toutes les munitions. Va falloir en refaire.

\- VOOOOOOI! Idiot de prince déchu!

Tout en regardant d'un œil la bataille qui s'engageait entre les membres de la Varia, l'alouette préparait un petit tas de boules de neige, protégé par un arbre. Il n'en avait pas encore beaucoup, mais celles qu'il avait déjà modelées étaient de vrais dangers. La neige, tassée encore et encore, était devenue aussi dure que de la glace et, si il les lançait bien, il pourrait faire de gros dégâts avec…

\- Bel-sempaï, attention… Fit Fran en lançant une boule, une très grosse boule même, vers un arbre d'apparence inoffensive. Enfin, inoffensive jusqu'à ce que les Varias voient un certain brun sortir de derrière ce même arbre et riposter. Là, même si ils ne l'avoueraient jamais, chacun bénit Fran.

Tout en se jetant derrière un grand rempart de neige, construit avant que Bel ne provoque le brun en prévision de cette bataille, Squalo commença à réfléchir à une stratégie d'attaque. Faut dire que jusque là, avec l'immense stock de boules, le rempart et leur supériorité numérique, il pensait pouvoir gagner les mains dans les poches. Mais en voyant Xanxus siroter un verre de vin chaud sans se soucier d'eux, Lévi qui lui jurait de le protéger, Lussuria qui se désolait sur sa manucure écaillée, Mammon qui… ben qui n'était plus là –lâcheur!- et Bel qui lançait des couteaux sur Fran, il se dit qu'ils étaient pas sortis de l'auberge. Surtout que des morceaux de la muraille partaient à chaque tir adverse.

**OoO**

Hibari laissa échapper un sifflement de colère en sortant de sa cachette et en se réfugiant derrière un autre arbre, le précédent ayant été pulvérisé par un tir en mitraillette de Lussuria, qui avait envoyé les boules renforcées par Lévi avec ses poings. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il arrive à se trouver un abri digne de ce nom sinon il ne ferait pas long feu. Sur les vingt boules qu'il avait au départ, il ne lui en restait plus que… Neuf… Dix… Onze… Onze. Il était vraiment mal barré.

**OoO**

\- Poooouuuceeee!

\- Quoi?

\- Ushishi… Qu'est-ce que tu fous grenouille? On a une alouette à plumer là…

\- Nan, je proteste Bel-sempaï. Déclara Fran en croisant le bras, restant planté dans la zone entre les deux camps.

\- VOOOOI! Comment ça tu protestes? Dégages! C'est tout ce que t'as à faire!

\- Travelo-sempaï, commença la grenouille tout en ignorant résolument le squale, vous devriez être d'accord avec moi. C'est injuste.

\- Et quoi donc mon petit Fran?

\- Alouette-san est seul face à nous et il peut même pas s'abriteeer… C'est pas marrant après, on va gagner trop viteee…

\- VOOOOI! Qu'est-ce que tu raconte stupide grenouille?

\- Au contraire c'est très bien! Tuons le gamin le plus vite possible pour Bossu!

\- Ta gueule déchet.

Bon ben apparemment ils pouvaient dire au revoir à l'un de leurs membres pensa Squalo. De toute façon cet imbécile était bon à rien. Mais c'était quand même un pas trop mauvais bouclier… Bah, tant pis.

\- Maa, je pense que Fran a raison. A défaut d'établir des règles pour ce combat, nous pourrions au moins laisser un peu de temps à Hibari-chan pour qu'il se prépare!

\- Je ne t'ai jamais autorisé à m'appeler ainsi herbivore. Cracha ledit Hibari-chan en lançant une nouvelle boule sur la Mama de la Varia. Et je n'ai pas besoin de plus de temps pour mordre à mort des singes comme vous.

\- Qui tu traites de singe, déchet? Gronda Xanxus en armant ses pistolets.

\- VOOI, le butes pas connard de Boss! Sauf si tu veux aller vivre chez le canasson débile!

\- Déchet.

La réplique universelle hein… Se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel, Squalo se tourna vers leur ennemi, maintenant au sommet d'un rocher d'environ deux mètres de hauteur –le Nono n'avait pas lésiné sur l'aménagement de leur jardin.

\- Ecoute gamin, ça peut être une bonne idée et on te tuera plus dans les règles.

\- Et puis on en a aussi besoin, rajouta un certain illusionniste.

\- Hmm… On… On peut en avoir besoin oui, articula difficilement l'argenté en fusillant sn acolyte du regard. Alors?

\- C'est vous qui vous ferez mordre à mort. Pas moi. Termina Kyôya en finissant son stock sur son interlocuteur.

\- Ushishi, alors vingt minutes à chaque camp pour se préparer! Pas une de plus pas une de moins!

\- Hn.

\- Je serais l'arbitre de ce combat, déclara Mammon en apparaissant de nulle part.

\- Voi! Et pourquoi?

\- Quelqu'un m'a bien payé pour ça. Répondit-il laconiquement.

Et c'est ainsi qu'exactement vingt minutes plus tard –Mammon avait reçu un chronomètre en cadeau. Admirateur secret? se demandait Bel- deux camps se préparaient à livrer une bataille épique.

\- Une alouette d'un côté, des singes de l'autre… Qui l'emportera? Soyez fair-play et respectez la seule règle : il n'y a pas de règles! Prêt, feu, go… Partez!

\- VOOOOI! C'est qui les singes stupide grenouille?

* * *

La suite –encore- au prochain épisode :p Allez, en espérant qu'il finisse par neiger cet hiver! (c'est beau de rêver…) Review? :D


	6. Boules de neige - la fin !

*pleure* *conscience* Pff... Puisqu'elle semble dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit je vais devoir me charger de ce mot... Alors voilà tout : hier soir, toute contente d'avoir fini son chapitre dans les temps, elle va dans Doc Manager et s'apprête à enregistrer le document -*pleure encore plus* *cons* Ah, mais tu vas te calmer oui? Donc, elle va l'enregistrer quand soudain gros bug : elle perd tout ce qu'elle avait écrit ces derniers jours. -*se noie dans ses larmes* *cons* Donc elle a tout réécrit aujourd'hui, profitant de l'absence de sa prof de latin -vous pouvez la remercier- et est désolée de ce retard, et de ce chapitre assez bâclé. Bon voilà pour l'explication. Maintenant, merci à **tahury, JuriiGothic, llamas del cielo** et **halowii"n **pour leur review.

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**tahury :** Aaah, désolée mais y aura pas de bain de sang (devrais-je dire hélas?) Ben en fait pour Fran je voulais juste faire durer un peu plus la bataille et j'avais rien d'autre en tête x) Merci pour ta review! ^^

**llamas del cielo :** Viii! T'es là! Chouette! :) T'inquiètes pas, je comprends parfaitement! :) (*cons* la crois pas. Elle était en larme et arrêtait pas de dire "llamas a pas commenté... Elle aime pluuus... Ouinn.." et maintenant elle veut te tuer -Mais arrête de tout dire toi! *cons* Je peux pas. Je suis ta conscience c'est mon boulot.) Oui! :D Et c'est pas tout ce qu'il a oublié! Arriveras-tu à trouver avant la Varia ce que n'a pas mis Tsuna? :D/SBAFF/ OUI! JE SUIS A FOND AVEC TOI! ALLEZ HIBA-CHAN! *va voir la fin du chapitre*... Je dis rien... Soo, bonne lecture? :)

**Disclaimer : **Akira Amano, blablabla, blablabla

**Pairing :** pensez ce que vous voulez c'est pas ma faute mais celle de Mammon!

Soo... Enjoy? :)

* * *

_\- Une alouette d'un côté, des singes de l'autre… Qui l'emportera? Soyez fair-play et respectez la seule règle : il n'y a pas de règles! Prêt, feu, go… Partez!_

Ignorant la remarque inutile de l'herbivore bruyant, Hibari se refit rapidement le point de la situation : il était seul contre les 5 singes, disposait en tout et pour tout de 70 boules de neiges bien dures, d'un rempart d'un mètre de hauteur, formant un demi-cercle autour de lui, de ses anneaux et de sa boite arme. Ah, et d'Hibird. Il pouvait gagner.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la montre qu'il portait à son poignet et qui était reliée à une caméra accrochée à Hibird, qui survolait en ce moment le camp ennemi. L'herbivore grenouille et l'herbivore travesti faisaient des boules qu'ils passaient ensuite à l'herbivore à frange et à l'herbivore bruyant qui tiraient. Ah, voilà ce qui expliquait les chocs qui secouaient sa muraille depuis tout à l'heure. Le Roi des Singes... buvait... Les dents de l'alouette grincèrent légèrement. Celui-là... Il allait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas un adversaire avec lequel il pouvait se permettre de rester assis. Se saisissant d'une de ses plus petites boules, il se leva et, d'un geste vif, la lança sur Xanxus. Seulement, arrivée à mi-chemin, un jet de feu la fit disparaître.

\- Tu croyais vraiment m'avoir avec un tir comme ça déchet?

Hibari s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Mammon vint se poser près de lui, le viseur d'une caméra pointé sur lui.

\- Et voici le seul adversaire des Varias, Hibari Kyôya. Selon moi ses chances de gagner ne sont que de 0,000001 %. Mais si l'on prend en compte toutes ses ressources ainsi que la stupidité profonde de ses ennemis, elles montent à 49,99 %.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais herbivore?

_\- On_ m'a payé pour arbitre, filmer et commenter ce match. Excuse-moi mais je perds du temps en parlant avec toi, et le temps c'est de l'argent.

Sur ces mots l'ex-arcobaleno disparut dans un amas de fumée violette et réapparut en haut d'un arbre, bien à l'abri des potentielles attaques.

\- Yare yare... Voyons ce qui se passe du côté des Varias... Bel tire sur Fran, pour changer... Squalo hurle sur le Boss, pour changer... Lussuria essaye de tripoter Squalo...

\- VOOOOOI! Lâche-moi sale pervers!

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais... Tiens, Levi s'est réveillé... Ah ben non, il vient de se prendre une boule... Quel idiot... Tiens, c'est au tour de Luss de se faire assommer... Mais il se relève... Il est increvable ce type... Ah, Bel vient de tirer une boule sur Hibari... Qui réplique... Bel et Fran lancent deux boules... Lussuria aussi... Hibari réplique... Bel réplique... Puis Hibari... Puis Bel... Puis Hibari... Tiens, Fran... Hibari... Bel... Ah, une feuille vient de tomber de l'arbre. Quelle bataille passionnante...

\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec vous Mammon-san.

\- Je te rappelle que tu me dois vingt euros.

\- En fait non.

\- Toi je- Ah! Lussuria vient de sortir! Il a l'air de vouloir tenter une percée dans le camp ennemi... Il court... Il y est presque... Une... Deux... Trois, quatre, cinq, six... Sept! Il a évité sept boules! Il arrive! Il y est! Il va... Ah ben nan. Belle défense. Ca c'est un bon stratège. Prends-en de la graine Bel. Alors maintenant que Luss est évanoui juste devant le rempart ennemi, que va faire la Varia? Quel suspens... Pff... Je crois que je vais demander une hausse de budget. Alors... Rien de très intéressant... Sauf peut-être le Boss qui en est déjà à sa troisième bouteille... En fait non, c'est pas intéressant... On en a l'habitude... Oh! J'ai l'impression que Fran essaye de faire comme Luss... Il court... Il court... Tiens, il a disparu... Ah non, il est dans les arbres... Il se prend une... deux boules, mais il continue... Il y est presque... Il saute... Il touche la muraille! Il y est! Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait...

-C'est parce que la neige est meilleure ici Bel-sempaï! M'en voulez paaaaaaaas!

\- Ah, Fran vient de viser Bel. Et une touche, une. Hibari s'est relevé et le regarde. Ben il a pas l'air surpris lui. Faut dire que niveau émotions il ressemble un peu à cette grenouille... Sauf pour la colère... Et non je ne parlerais pas de moi... Ah, Bel va chercher Fran... Il le bombarde... Faudrait peut-être leur rappeler qu'ils sont censés être dans le même camp... Et que quelqu'un dise à Squalo que la meilleure façon de se suicider n'est pas de s'étouffer volontairement sous des tonnes de neige... Bon, retournons à Bel et compagnie... Après les boules de neige, les couteaux... Un jour Bel comprendra peut-être que ses tirs ne font rien à Fran et qu'il n'arrivera pas à le tuer comme ça... Ben tiens, il change de cible... Le prince s'est lassé... Hibari VS Bel, encore une fois... Bel détruit les boules de notre invité forcé avec ses couteaux... Tiens, une coupure sur la joue de l'alouette... Apparemment il a réussi à accrocher ses fils aux boules... Il peut vraiment pas renoncer à ses jouets lui... Hibari fait sortir des chaînes de ses tonfas... Quelle surprise... Il détruit les boules de Bel... Ah, en fait y avait des couteaux dedans... Ceci explique cela...

\- Tricheur! C'est de la triche! C'est pas juste! Mammon! Il a triché! Y a pas le droit!

\- Vous êtes un vrai gamin Bel-sempaï...

\- Il a pas triché, y a pas de règles. Attentiooon... Tir perdu du Boss sur Squalo qui passe entre Fran et Bel... Pas mal ta nouvelle coupe Bel... C'est bizarre les quelques mèches cramées à l'arrière du crâne... Tiens, Hibari vient de laisser tomber les deux idiots, il part en courant vers Bossu...

\- Bel-sempaï, vous avez remarqué que vous venez de vous faire lâcher par Alouette-san?

\- Que... Il va le regretter... On ne laisse pas un prince comme ça...

\- Attendez-moi Bel-sempaaaaïï!

\- Bel part à la poursuite d'Hibari... rejoint par Fran... Je crois que le truc informe qui s'appelait Lussuria avant vient de bouger...

\- Supeeeer! J'ai toujours voulu jouer au petit train! Allez, Bel-sempaï, Alouette-san, avec moi : Tchooouuu! Tchooouu! Tchikitchikitchikitchikitchi... Tchooouuu! Tchooouuu!

\- Mais tu vas la fermer oui stupide grenouille?

\- Hibari accélère... Je le comprends, j'aurais eu non plus envie de rester avec des imbéciles pareils... Oh, Lussuria est revenu à la vie -qu'est-ce que je disais : increvable ce type, increvable- et s'est placé juste derrière Fran... Que peut-il bien vouloir... C'est ce que nous nous demandons tous...

\- Un wagon de pluuus. Avec nous Travesti-san : Tchooouuu! Tchooouuu!

\- Ferme. La. Stupide. Grenouille!

\- Oh, Bel essaye de rattraper Hibari qui est maintenant loin devant... Il accélère... Il accélère... Mais Hibari n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de la ligne d'arrivée -le camps des Varias quoi- Il s'approche... Il s'approche... Mais Bel augmente la vitesse... La distance entre eux diminue... Allez... Allez! Il y est presque! Plus que deux mètres! Un... Hibari a gagné!

\- Ano, Mammon-san... C'est une bataille de boules de neige là, pas une compétition d'athlétisme...

\- Pas grave. Tiens, un poisson volant vient de passer... Ah nan, en fait c'est Squalo qui s'est pris un tir du Boss. A force de lui crier dessus... Les disputes de couple c'est des choses qui arrivent.

\- Je ne suis pas en couple avec ce déchet!

\- Si vous le dites Bossu, si vous le dites. Ah, voilà Hibari qui arrive devant Bossu... Il se lève! Bossu s'est levé! Pas mal alouette. Le voilà qui lève un bras... Avec une boule de neige dans sa main... Il vise... Il tire... Et la boule crame. Fallait pas croire que c'était ça qui allait atteindre le Boss quand mê- QUE...

-... (x6)

\- Pas mal. Merci Hibird.

\- Eh ben... L'oiseau de l'alouette vient de balancer une boule sur le Boss... Et il l'a touché... C'est pas trop mal. Mais j'apporterais pas de fleurs à l'enterrement. Hibari s'éloigne du Boss... Qui va là où sont entreposées toutes les réserves de boules de la Varia... Pas con le Boss... Et voilà que ça commence... Le combat des Titans en exclusivité pour vous, chers mafieux. Ah, Hibird. T'as raison, c'est une bonne place ici. Un paquet de graines la minute. Pars si tu veux tu trouveras pas mieux!... Bref. Les voilà qui se défient du regard... Et c'est le Boss qui engage les hostilités avec des boules lancées approximativement à une vitesse de 200 km/h. Il commence doucement. Hibari en évite la plupart... Ah, il détruit les autres... Attention! Pff... Voyons... Un autre arbre... Je m'en fiche, je repaye pas celui-là. Ah, c'est une moins bonne place ici... Tant pis. Hibari réplique... Pas mal, pas mal... Plus de muraille de neige en tout cas... Ah, Bel continue à "jouer" avec Fran. Il devrait arrêter avec son train lui. Nan mais quels idiots... Tiens, Squalo est vivant. Il se dirige vers les autres... Il est vraiment suicidaire... Lussuria devrait arrêter de l'embêter. Un pervers de moins sur la terre. Le duel entre Bossu et Hibari continue... Pas très intéressant... En même temps sans armes c'est moins drôle... Ah, Squalo a rejoint Hibari... C'est du deux contre un maintenant... Enfin, si Squalo est accepté par Hibari bien sûr... Mais quels idiots! Bel et Fran viennent de passer sous le nez de Bossu et des deux autres! Et avec Bel qui lance des boules de neige bien sûr, fallait s'y attendre... Récapitulons... Trois boules sur Squalo... Une dans le visage de l'alouette, deux autres sur les vêtements... Et une boule dans le ventre de Bossu... Ils sont foutus. Qu'est-ce que... Non! Bossu! NOOON!

**OoO**

\- _Besta! Attaque!__  
_

_\- Squalo di Pioggia! Attaquo di Squalo!_

_\- Roll! Cambio Forma!_

_\- Nooon! Bossu! Arrêtez! Le jardin va être fichu!_

_\- Ushishi... Je vais te tuer petite grenouille..._

_\- Ca fait mal Bel-sempaï..._

_\- NOOOON!_

L'écran devint noir et Tsuna, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres, appuya sur la télécommande. Cette vidéo avait vraiment été reposante à regarder, petite pause entre deux piles de papier. Bon, devoir payer Mammon n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir mais le voir en commentateur valait le coup... Son idée comme quoi il avait vraiment bien fait d'envoyer Hibari chez les Varias se renforçait de plus en plus. Ils avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre ~ Ah, et il faudrait qu'il pense à montrer cette vidéo aux Gardiens... Il était sûr qu'ils allaient a-do-rer.

* * *

Fin bâclée, je sais. M'enfin, j'avais plus trop le temps -_-" Bon quand même... Review? :)


	7. Décembre commence !

Bon, avertissement : ce chapitre est beaucoup, beaucoup plus niais que les autres. Pas de bataille, désolée. (enfin si un peu quand même. C'est inévitable avec la Varia). Petite explication pour le début que je ne réussissais pas à intégrer dans le texte (qui fait encore PLUS de mille mots ToT) : après la bataille et la découverte de la vidéo une nouvelle trêve s'est installée et Hibari réussit à passer un peu –un tooooouuuuut petit peu- plus de temps avec ses cheeers hôtes. Surtout quand ils sont un poil plus calme. Il commence même à manger avec eux, c'est dingue non? Bon, allez, un graaand merci à **tahury, llamas del cielo **et **MissXYZ** pour leur review! ^^

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**tahury :** Heureuse que t'apprécies Mammon dans ce rôle! :D Je dois avouer qu'au début je pensais plus à Fran –qui es très qualifié pour ce poste tu ne crois pas? Mais les personnages n'en ont fait qu'à leur tête et voilà… Et ce grand n'importe quoi t'as fait rire? Géniaaal!

**llamas del cielo :** *rougit* Merci… Ca fait vraiment plaisir d'entendre que tu l'adore… (un mouchoir? J'en ai plein ces temps-ci!/SBAFF/) Ouep, c'était vraiment la 3ème guerre mondiale… Et la 4ème viendra un jour ou l'autre sûrement x) Ah, et si tu veux encore Tsuna : rassure-toi, il n'a pas fini son show, j'ai encore plein de choses en réserve avec lui *se frotte les mains* c'est qu'il est bien en Boss ce petit Tsu-chan…

**Disclaimer : **Akira Amano, blablabli, blablablo.

**Pairing : **S18 POWAAAA!/BAM/ Bon, voyez ce que vous voulez comme d'hab' *grimace en frottant sa bosse* Itaiii…

Sooo… Enjoy?

* * *

Hibari était en train de lire tranquillement un livre, assis sur un fauteuil du grand salon du manoir. Dans un coin Fran jouait aux échecs avec Bel, se recevant régulièrement des couteaux dans le chapeau, Lussuria feuilletait des magazines de mode, Mammon comptait son argent –pour changer- Xanxus buvait, Levi se tenant immobile près de lui et, une fois n'est pas coutume, Squalo se contentait d'aiguiser silencieusement son épée. Un grand feu ronflait dans la cheminée –Hibari trouvait ça vraiment retardé. On était au XXIème siècle! Mais il devait bien admettre que c'était beau et fascinant- et le salon était plongé dans une atmosphère douce et calme. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien…

La sonnette retentit soudain, dérangeant tout ce petit monde et faisant grogner le brun. Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça… Déjà Bel était debout, se dirigeant tout excité vers la porte, Fran sur ses talons, Lussuria se trémoussait et même Xanxus avait relevé les yeux.

\- Laissez, j'y vais.

\- Dépêches-toi Barbie, dépêches-toi! Le prince veut voir celui de cette année! Dépêcheeeees-toooooiiii!

\- Voi, j'ai compris sale gamin!

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, l'invité suivit le squale des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien mettre ses hôtes indésirés dans cet état? Même l'herbivore avare avait arrêté de compter son argent… Ses prunelles passèrent sur l'herbivore à la frange, qui arborait un sourire encore plus grand que d'habitude et qui tremblait légèrement, sur la grenouille qui arborait le même air indifférent que d'habitude… Quoique… Ses cils ne battraient-ils pas un peu plus vite? Sur l'herbivore travesti qui se trémoussait sur place, sur l'herbivore avare qui tapotait impatiemment des doigts sur la table basse, sur le sous-herbivore qui enroulait son horrible moustache autour de son doigt et enfin sur le Roi des Singes qui éclatait ses verres les uns après les autres. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer… Voyons… Aujourd'hui n'était pourtant pas un jour particulier… Le 1er décembre… Ce n'était l'anniversaire de personne… Pas de fête… Non, vraiment Hibari ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait les mettre dans un tel état.

\- Ushishi… Il en met du temps…

\- Juste deux minutes Bel-sempaï…

\- Ushishi… C'est déjà bien trop… On ne fait pas attendre un prince comme ça…

\- Maa j'ai vraiment hâte de voir celui qu'il aura choisi cette année! J'espère qu'il aura l'image de Ryohei-chan…

\- Dis Mammon… Est-ce que tu sais si il a juste commandé ça, ou bien si il en a demandé plus?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- Ushishi… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique…

Ce que Hibari se demandait lui c'était ce qui pouvait bien mettre les autres dans cet état. Quelle folie pouvait bien les avoir encore frappé… Il se surprit à attendre aussi impatiemment que les autres le retour de l'herbivore bruyant –mais pas pour les mêmes raisons bien sûr.

A peine les pas de Squalo résonnèrent-ils dans le couloir que déjà toute la Varia –sauf Xanxus bien sûr- se tenait devant la porte du salon, frémissant d'impatience pour la plupart. Et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, le squale dut faire face à un Bel et un Lussuria surexcité. Hibari l'aurait presque plaint, si il n'avait pas été la personne qu'il était. C'est à dire un carnivore.

\- VOOOOOOOOI! Lâchez-moi si vous les voulez!

\- Ushishi, donne, donne!

A ce moment, l'alouette remarqua que l'argenté portait plusieurs objets rectangulaires et colorés. Les yeux glacé s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Ils n'avaient quand même pas…?

\- Dégage!

S'approchant de la table basse, Squalo y jeta tous ses paquets. Aussitôt les Varias se réunirent autour, frétillant d'excitation. Le squale se pencha et se saisit de l'un des paquets.

\- Voi! Celui-là est pour Bel, commença-t-il en en lançant un, sur lequel était dessiné un château incroyable, semblant tout droit sorti d'un conte de fées.

\- Ushishi, fit le prince en le rattrapant, c'est pas mal pour un paysan… Alors le 1… Où est le 1…

\- Fran…

Le jeune illusionniste saisit à la volée la boîte en forme de grenouille, décorée par une mare de remplies de ces mêmes batraciens –une bonne centaine s'y pressaient.

\- Je parie que c'est Bel-sempaï qui l'a commandé pour moi…

La grenouille s'allongea tout de même sur le tapis près de son sempaï, se mettant à son tour à la recherche du numéro 1.

\- Levi…

Cette fois-ci c'était une immense représentation de Xanxus qui occupait tout l'avant de la boîte et que Levi accueillit avec vénération.

\- Mammon…

Des montagnes de pièces d'or et d'argent. Ben tiens…

\- Lussuria…

\- Mouu… Ce n'est pas Ryohei-chan… Mais bon c'est quand même bien! Merci Squ-chan!

L'image représentait cette fois différents vêtements de haute couture. Pas très original, pensa Hibari.

\- Cui-là c'est pour le connard de Boss…

\- Déchet.

L'alouette réussit à entrapercevoir des bouteilles de différentes sortes. Il aurait plutôt songé à un tas de déchets lui.

\- Et... Voilà pour toi…

Kyôya le va un sourcil surpris en examinant ce qui venait d'être lancé sur ses genoux. Le calendrier de Noël aussi grand que les autres -soit bien plus que la moyenne- représentait cette fois une volée d'oiseaux de toutes les couleurs s'envolant sur fond de sapins enneigés et brillant de mille feux. L'image était extrêmement bien faite et le résultat était magnifique. Il releva un regard interrogateur vers Squalo, qui détourna le sien en se saisissant de son propre calendrier –en forme de requin et décoré des grands squales des fonds de mer.

\- Vooi… Je savais pas trop ce que tu voulais alors voilà… Si t'aimes pas tu peux jeter ça n'dérange personne.

\- Pour-

\- Ushishi! Le prince a trouvé le 10!

\- Vous ralentissez Bel-sempaï… J'en suis au 15…

\- VOOOOOI! Foutu gamins! Vous pouvez pas faire comme tout le monde et attendre le bon jour pour ouvrir la bonne case?

\- Ushishi, un prince n'a pas à attendre!

\- 16… Ah, le 17 est dans l'œil de la grenouille… La pauvre…

\- VOOOOI! Me dites pas que vous avez déjà mangé TOUS les chocolats?

\- Quand un prince trouve un chocolat il le mange, ushishi ~ Et encore plus si ça à la forme de diadème ~

\- Nan mais quel radin… Les pièces sont en chocolat… Squaloooo…

\- VOOOOOI! Me dis pas que tu l'as fait aussi Mammon!

\- Maa, ce chocolat est dé-li-cieux! Merci Squ-chan~

\- Déchet. Celui du 23 n'est même pas alcoolisé. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

\- VOOOOOOOOI!

Tout en regardant du coin de l'œil Squalo se disputer avec les autres Varias, Hibari redessinait distraitement du bout des doigts les contours des oiseaux. Ce Noël serait différent des autres…

\- Voilà vos autres calendriers, et ceux-là vous y touchez pas AVANT le bon jour! Compris VOOOI?

\- Ushishi ~ Compris. Il arrive quand le sapin?

\- Demain.

\- Viens Fran! On va chercher les décorations! Elle est où déjà l'étoile?

TRES différent.

* * *

… *va se pendre* *cadavre* une p'tite review quand même?


	8. Le sapin

Désolée désolée désoléééeee! Je n'ai pas posté hier et je vous présente mes plus humbles excuses pour cela! Seulement hier c'était enfin les vacances alors j'en ai profité u.u Et étant invitée au théâtre par une amis, je ne suis rentrée qu'à minuit, j'ai dîné à minuit et demi et je suis allée me coucher aussitôt après oubliant complètement ce chapitre… Puis aujourd'hui j'ai essayé de rattraper un peu mon retard dans mes reviews et j'éyais à l'anniv d'une autre amie, donc voilà… Ce qui fait que vous aurez un autre chapitre demain! :D Et comme le 22 c'est l'anniv de Bel, encore un autre lundi! Et un autre pour le 25! Ce qui en fait beaucoup plus! (qui a dit "Oh non"?) Bref, fini avec le racontage de vie, et un grand merci à **tahury, llamas del cielo** et **MissXYZ **pour leurs reviews! :D (j'en ai 27! Vive Tsu-chan!)

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**tahury :** Tu t'attendais pas aux calendriers? Chouette!/SBAFF/ Oooh! Du chocolat! Tu m'en passe? *fouille dans le frigo pour en chercher* j'en ai plus que trois tablettes… ;w; Ouais, j'aurais aussi préféré que ce soit posté le 1er décembre ;-; Mais à partir de demain je me tiendrais au vrai calendrier, promis! Et Hiba-chan EST un tsundere! C'est prouvé! *se fait mordre à mort* Maieuuh… Et oui, c'est les vacances! :D La liberté! Enfin! Que la vie est belle quand on y est…

**llamas del cielo : **Ouais! Un miracle merveilleux! :D Mais ça a pas duré longtemps hélas u.u Seulement j'espère bien qu'un jour ils tiendront toute une journée ensemble sans s'entretuer! :D (c'est beau de rêver…) Moi aussi je veux un calendrier personnalisé! ;w; Mais un jour nous arriverons à nous procurer des calendriers de l'avent avec Tsu-chan et Hiba-chan! o/ un jour… un jour… Et le sapin arrive aujourd'hui! :D en espérant que tu sois pas trop déçue u.u

**MissXYZ : **Contente que t'apprécies l'idée! ^^ Et je dois dire que les Varias l'aiment bien aussi u.u

**Disclaimer : **Si Akira Amano nous avait donné tout ce beau petit monde, Reborn ne serait plus ce qu'il est… Mais c'est pas pour ça qu'on ne s'amuse pas avec! :D

**Pairing : **J'avais pensé à du BF pour ça… Mais j'ai enlevé la seule phrase de BF de ce chapitre… Alors voyez ce que vous voulez u.u C'est toujours pas ma faute… (mais ça arrivera un jour! Go go go ******!)

Sooo… Enjoy? :)

* * *

Le lendemain, comme promis, le sapin arriva. Entrainé par les Varias, Hibari était allé l'attendre avec eux sur le pas de la porte. Au bout de deux minutes à regarder les flocons tomber –il s'était depuis longtemps lassé des disputes continuelles de cette bande de cinglés- il commença à détailler l'imposante porte, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire.

Pour être imposante, elle l'était vraiment cette porte. Enfin, ces portes. A double battant, richement décorée, faisant bien au moins cinq mètres de haut, c'était un véritable monument à elle seule. En l'examinant plus attentivement, l'alouette découvrit que la plupart des gravures l'ornant représentaient en fait des scènes de combat et des membres de la Varia. Pas mal… Mais cette taille l'intriguait un peu. Ok, ça devait impressionner les –rares, très rares- visiteurs, mais trois mètres ça suffisait largement… Et la porte du manoir Vongola ne dépassait pas les quatre mètres… Alors pourquoi…?

Il eut bien vite la réponse. Qui confirma ce qu'il pensait déjà. Les Varias étaient de grands gamins. De très grands gamins, certes, mais des gamins quand même. Sérieux, construire une aussi grande porte seulement pour que le sapin de géant puisse passer! Vous diriez quoi vous?

L'arbre, qui devait bien faire dans les six mètres de hauteur, fut installé dans le non moins grand hall d'entrée, juste à côté des escaliers. Grâce aux bons soins de Bel et Fran ce même hall fut bientôt submergé par les caisses de boules et de guirlandes. Et la journée la plus folle –pour le moment- de la vie d'Hibari Kyôya commença.

**OoO**

\- Ce sera 10 euros la boule cassée.

\- VOOOOOI! C'est quoi cette arnaque? Rugit Squalo en déboulant avec une caisse débordant de boules, qui lui cachait la vue et donc le pied tendu d'un certain prince.

CRAASH

\- Ushishi… Il y avait 30 boules là-dedans.

\- 300 euros donc. Les affaires reprennent…

**OoO**

\- Ushishi, qui veut une alouette en sucre?

\- Je vais te mordre à mort.

**OoO**

\- Ici!

\- Non, ici!

\- Elle est bien mieux ici!

\- Non, il y a déjà trop de bleu! Là c'est mieux!

\- Déchets.

\- Ca fera 10 euros Bossu.

**OoO**

\- Qui a mis des stupides décorations en forme du gamin du Soleil Vongola?

\- Maaa, Ryohei-chan est tellement beau… Et puis c'est si bien de pouvoir le laisser fondre dans la bouche…

\- Je crois que je vais vomir…

**OoO**

\- Encore combien de caisses?

\- On en a vidé trois.

\- Et il y en a combien?

\- Dans les deux cents.

\- Vous êtes fous herbivores…

\- Ushishi, de toute façon on les utilisera pas toutes, le Boss et Squalo en cassent la moitié.

\- Vous êtes trop modeste Bel-sempaï

**OoO**

\- Tu sais Squalo, je me suis toujours demandé si les requins volants existaient. Après tout il y a bien des poissons volants non?

\- Qu'est-ce que… Non! Bel! Ne touches pas à cette éch-AAAAAH!

\- Apparemment ça n'existe pas… Ushishi…

\- Je suis sûr que vous oserez pas faire pareil avec Alouette-san.

\- On parie?

**OoO**

\- T'enlèves cette échelle je te mords à mort.

\- Ushishi et comment?

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir? Susurra la voix, soudain beaucoup plus proche.

\- Vous avez perdu Bel-sempaï. Beau saut Alouette-san.

\- Je ne perdrais jamais face à des herbivores comme vous.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, ushishi…

**OoO**

Mammon s'était souvent plaint du prix des décorations de Noël achetées chaque année. Notamment des guirlandes, coûtant bien plus cher que les boules et utilisées par dizaines dans le manoir. Mais au moins elles étaient résistantes. Et ils en eurent tous la preuve lorsqu'Hibari, qui était en train d'en disposer une sur la sapin, debout sur la rambarde de l'escalier, sauta de son perchoir et se saisit de la décoration pour traverser toute la salle afin d'affronter Xanxus qui venait d'arriver.

\- Ushishi, voilà que l'alouette paysanne se prend pour Tarzan.

\- Vous êtes suicidaire Bel-sempaï.

**OoO**

Se faufilant sous les branches basses, Hibari atteignit le tronc de l'arbre. Faisant bien attention à ne pas se faire remarquer, il commença à grimper, évitant habilement les coups d'épée, les jets de couteaux et les rares tirs de Xanxus. Levant la tête, il aperçut son but. Laissant un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, il se prépara à l'attaquer lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Ralentissant sa montée, il s'approcha doucement, cherchant à ne pas l'effrayer. Il tendit sa main, attendant qu'il s'habitue à lui. Finalement le petit écureuil vint se blottir contre son torse, tout tremblant, encore traumatisé par le sourire cinglé de Bel qui l'avait découvert en disposant un piège dans les branchages. Il ferait un bon compagnon à Hibird. Et cet endroit était parfait pour une bonne sieste.

**OoO**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla d'un sommeil calme –les boules Quiès crées par Giannini remplissaient bien leur fonction- le soleil était bas dans le ciel -en tout cas devait l'être vu l'heure affichée par sa montre- et le sol était complètement débarrassé de tous carton. L'efficacité de la chose dénotait une grande habitude… Il devrait leur demander depuis combien de temps ils faisaient ça. Mais en attendant, ils pouvait voir parmi les épines qu'ils semblaient être en pleine dispute –ça ne changeait pas tellement- mais ce qui l'interpellait était que cette dispute semblait être commune à tous. Intrigué, il décida de quitter son abri pour en apprendre plus, déposant avant cela le petit écureuil dans un endroit sûr.

D'un bond souple, il atterrit près de ses hôtes, qui ne prirent même pas la peine de lui jeter un regard.

\- Je veux le faire! Je suis un prince! C'est à moi d'y aller!

\- VOOOOOI! C'est toi qui l'a fait l'année dernière! Laisse les autres le faire aussi!

\- C'est moi qui y vais. Je vous rappelle que sans moi vous ne l'auriez même pas.

\- Je ne l'ai encore jamais faaait… laissez-moi y aller…

Soudain Bel sembla remarquer la présence d'Hibari à côté d'eux. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire et il "ushishita".

\- Et pourquoi pas l'alouette paysanne? C'est notre invité après tout, il devrait y aller…

Interloqués les autres Varias se regardèrent. Bel abandonnait le combat? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas du tout… Que pouvait-il manigancer?

\- Je suis d'accord avec Bel-sempaï, nous devrions le laisser à Alouette-san.

Apparemment Fran était curieux de savoir ce que voulait le prince fou. Et eux aussi. Alors à l'unanimité ils décidèrent que ce serait Hibari qui irait accrocher l'étoile au sommet du sapin.

D'abord réticent, se demandant où pouvait bien être le piège, il finit par se résigner à y aller, ne serait ce que pour que ses tympans aient la paix –il avait retiré ses boules Quiès et commençait à le regretter. Et puis il avait vérifié l'étoile sous toutes ses coutures et n'avait rien vu de suspect…

Dédaignant l'escalier et les échelles, il grimpa directement aux branches, s'attirant quelques sifflements moqueurs des singes. Il atteignit relativement vite le haut de l'arbre et approcha prudemment l'étoile de son support.

Dès qu'elle entra en contact avec le sommet du tronc, des gâteaux crémeux disposés là par les bons soins de Bel au cas où il n'irait pas et dissimulés pas les illusions de Fran furent lancés et recouvrirent le jeune homme qui tomba de l'arbre, se rétablissant à l'aide d'une branche au dernier moment. Un déclic retentit, vite suivi par d'autres. Les Varias, oubliant leur bêtise quelques instants, étaient en train de prendre des photos d'un Hibari Kyôya recouvert de crème fouettée de la tête aux pieds.

\- Je vais vous mordre à mort…

Ce jour-là une grande partie du manoir Varia disparut mystérieusement. Mais le sapin était toujours là. Et les photos aussi. Cependant ils avaient tout de même passé une bonne journée et étaient plutôt contents. Mais c'était sans compter sur la menace qui rôdait toujours dans les couloirs du manoir Vongola…

* * *

Donc, à demain pour "la menace"! :D En espérant que vous ne verrez pas ce chapitre comme moi je le vois –c'est-à-dire totalement nul… Qui a une corde?- je demande… review? :)


	9. Ennui

Yo! Chapitre 9, avant d'aller faire les courses de Noël! (comment ça je m'y prends tard?) Petit chapitre que j'ai bien aimé écrire. Pour toutes celles (ou ceux (y'en a-t-il?)) qui voulaient revoir Tsuna, vous voilà servies! :D Allez, merci à **MissXYZ **et **tahury** pour leurs reviews! ^^

**Réponse aux anonymes** :

**tahury** : Oh, si ça te rassure ils ne les ont pas oubliés du tout. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont encore tous vivants pour le moment. Et Tsuna ne sera jamais au courant de cette bataille là, les employés ont autre chose à faire que de le lui rapporter –et puis tant que ça occasionne pas de morts ou de destruction de son manoir il s'en fiche un peu en fait. Et je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi : j'ai passé une bonne dizaine de minutes à imaginer Hibari recouvert de crème dans la même pièce que Mukuro et… Et j'en dis pas plus sinon je devrais augmenter le rating (perverse moi? Allons, vous vous faites des idées…) Et ta scène avec Xanxus c'est tout à fait ça x) Akira Amano aurait du mettre un moment comme ça dans le manga, c'est tout Xanxus! (pour le manoir je suis complètement d'accord avec toi, il doit pas avoir une très longue durée de vie u.u Même si je pense que Tsuna ne désespère pas de l'allonger… Qu'il est mignon ce Tsu-chan! Tellement optimiste…)

**Disclaimer : **J'ai demandé au Père Noël de me donner KHR. J'attends sa réponse. En attendant, je me demande si il vaudrait pas mieux le demander à Akira Amano…

**Pairing : **Tsuna x coussin!... J'ai rien dit. J'essaye d'introduire du R27. Je vous jure, j'essaye. Pour le reste, voyez ce que vous voulez.

Bon bin… Enjoy? c:

* * *

Dans le manoir Vongola, tout le monde –ou presque- tremblait de peur. Une rumeur courait et était justifiée. Sawada Tsunayoshi, le 10ème Boss des Vongolas, s'_ennuyait._ Oui, vous avez bien entendu, il s'ennuyait. Et chacun ne se souvenait que trop bien de la seule et unique fois jusque là où il s'était ennuyé, qui avait conduit à une mission effectuée par Hibari, Mukuro et Ryohei, sans compter les dommages collatéraux –les autres gardiens n'en étaient pas sortis indemnes. Mais heureusement pour eux, cette fois-ci ils avaient une possibilité d'échappatoire qui n'existait pas la dernière fois. Et ils comptaient bien s'en servir.

**OoO**

Faisant les cents pas dans son bureau, tel un lion en cage, Tsuna cherchait quelque chose qui pourrait le distraire. Il jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à sa table de travail avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur le sofa, soupirant bruyamment. Avec le départ d'Hibari chez les Varias, suivi de sa lettre d'interdictions, la paperasse avait diminué drastiquement, d'autant plus que ses autres Gardiens, ne tenant pas à suivre le même chemin que leur collègue, se tenaient à carreau. Il avait donc fini pour la première fois depuis deux ans la pile immense de papier qui trônait chaque jour sur son bureau. Et Reborn étant parti pour une durée indéterminée, il n'avait plus rien à faire…

Il se tourna sur le côté, roulé en boule, serrant contre lui un coussin qu'il mordit de rage. Il détestait s'ennuyer. Il avait bien essayé de s'entraîner un peu pour se distraire mais s'était vite lassé, et ses Gardiens semblaient l'éviter, refusant apparemment de l'affronter. Donc, rien à faire. En plus il n'était même pas fatigué, alors pas question de dormir… Il se retourna à nouveau, fixant le plafond d'un œil morne. La seule solution qu'il lui restait lui plaisait assez. Maintenant il fallait trouver un moyen… Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour embêter ses amis…

Alors qu'il pensait à piéger chaque porte du manoir avec des seaux d'eau et de peinture –que voulez-vous, on est puéril ou on ne l'est pas!- on toqua à la porte et Gokudera entra. Il renversa la tête en arrière, dévisageant son bras droit.

\- Ah Juudaime! T'es là…

\- Tsunaaa, Hayato, c'est Tsunaaa…

\- Hm hm. Je venais pour te dire que les autres Gardiens et moi avons un peu réfléchi au sujet d'Hibari et de la Varia…

Le châtain se retourna sur le ventre, visiblement intéressé, tenant toujours son coussin contre lui.

\- Et… Eh bien… Nous avons pensé que ça pourrait être bien pour eux de…

**OoO**

A l'extérieur Yamamoto décolla son oreille de la porte du bureau et se tourna vers ses camarades, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- On est sauvés. Il adore l'idée.

Un soupir général de soulagement traversa tous les jeunes hommes présents. La menace était écartée.

**OoO**

_Bonjour à vous tous. J'espère que vous allez bien et que votre cohabitation se passe bien. Pour nous tous est parfait et le manoir n'a plus été détruit depuis mi-novembre. Rassurez-vous, si je vous écrit ce n'est pas pour parler de la situation dans laquelle nous sommes, pas du tout. En fait, voyant à quel point votre vie ensemble se passait bien –je n'ai encore eu aucune plainte vous concernant et aucun mort n'est encore à déplorer, ce dont je vous félicite- je me suis dit que pour renforcer encore plus les liens entre vous nous pourrions saisir l'occasion merveilleuse que nous présente Noël et que vous devriez vous offrir quelques présents tel le veut la tradition. Bien sûr je compte sur vous pour que ces cadeaux en soient vraiment. Vous savez ce qui vous arrivera si ce n'est pas le cas. _

_Je te demanderais donc Kyôya d'offrir au moins un cadeau à chaque Varia, et aux Varia d'en offrir au moins un à Kyôya. Je les vérifierais moi-même. Et Kyôya, je te demanderais par la même occasion d'en faire un à Bel pour son anniversaire, le 22 décembre. Je compte sur vous._

_Amicalement, _

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dixième Boss des Vongola_

_P.S. : Encore bravo à vous pour votre si belle entente. J'espère qu'elle saura durer ainsi jusqu'à la fin de votre vie._

_P.P.S. : Je pense que vous le savez déjà, mais je tiens à le repréciser au cas où vous l'auriez oublié : vous êtes tous invités le 24 décembre à partir de 12 heures au manoir Vongola pour fêter Noël avec nous, et le 31 au soir pour la nouvelle année. J'espère que vous nous ferez part de votre présence et de vos bonnes résolutions pour l'année 2015!_

**OoO**

\- Ce type est fou.

\- Ushishi, le prince approuve. Sauf pour la partie concernant son anniversaire, ushishi.

\- Je ne m'abaisserais jamais à acheter quelque chose pour des herbivores comme vous.

\- VOOOOI, on a pas le choix gamin! Sauf si tu préfères te taper l'autre idiot de baseballeur, le gamin du Soleil et celui de la Brume pendant des mois!

-…

\- Il devrait tout de même aller consulter un psy. "Votre vie ensemble se passe bien" "Votre si belle entente"… Vous êtes sûr qu'il a encore tout son cerveau?

\- C'est un déchet. Et on le butera.

\- En attendant, vous devriez trouver quelque chose à offrir à Alouette-san si vous voulez pas voir vos pires cauchemars se réaliser.

\- Parle pour toi stupide grenouille! Je te rappelle que tu fais aussi partie de la Varia!

\- Mais moi je sais déjà quoi lui offrir et pas vous.

\- VOOOOOOI! Taisez-vous tous! Je me fous complètement de savoir ce que vous allez offrir au gamin…

\- Pas que j'en ai envie.

\- Nous non plus si ça te rassure Hibari.

\- Vos gueules j'ai dit! Je tiens juste à préciser qu'en plus nous devrons trouver quelque chose pour le gamin Vongola, qu'il nous reste une semaine et que nous ne pouvons pas sortir du manoir sauf sans son autorisation.

\- Je déteste Noël.

* * *

Mais moi j'aime cette fête! :D (ou pas…) A demain pour celles qui arrivent encore à suivre cette histoire u.u Sinon… Review? c:


	10. Joyeux anniversaire mon prince !

Saluuut! On est le 22 et c'est l'anniversaire d'une de mes amies et de notre petit prince fou préféré! Alors comme promis, un chapitre pour lui! (bon, toujours centré sur Hiba-chan mais c'est pas grave.) N'hésitez pas à me tuer après l'avoir lu. Si je l'ai pas posté plus tôt c'est la faute à ma sœur qui a monopolisé l'ordi pour regarder KHR. Et je crois avoir été baignée dans l'ambiance en l'écrivant vu que je me suis repassé en boucle les characters song de Bel, Xanxus et Hibari tout au long. (d'ailleurs je vous conseille d'écouter celle de Xan-chan, "Flaming Rage" pendant le chapitre, je trouve que ça rend bien... Après c'est vous qui voyez c:) Et pas de Fran ligoté pour Bel, sorry. Une autre fois peut-être. Allez, merci à **MissXYZ, tahury **et **halowii'n **pour leur review! :) Ah, et à **llamas del cielo **dont je viens de lire la review! Rebienvenue! :D

**Réponse aux anonymes : **

**tahury : **J'aime beaucoup tes suggestions de cadeau :D C'est vrai que c'est parfait pour eux :D Surtout la corde et le tabouret de Luss et Lévi :D Mais bon, je vais pas faire pareil du coup u.u Faire un flash-back, je veux bien, mais de quoi? De la dernière période d'ennui de Tsu-chan?

**llamas del cielo : **Je désespérais de te revoir! Tu te rends compte que j'ai vu tes reviews alors que j'étais en train de répondre à tahury? Un peu plus et je postais en te loupant… Vraiment contente de voir que tu continues à apprécier! :D Les réponses à tes questions se trouvent dans le prochain chapitre...

**Note pas importante : **Pour ceux qui suivraient par le plus grand des hasards "Les secrets du Temps" je mets cette fic' en pause jusqu'à la fin des vacances afin de pouvoir m'avancer plus dessus et me concentrer plus sur celle-là tout en continuanJ à bosser sur mes quatre autres projets que j'ai dans mes fichiers c: A la rentrée donc rares et chers lecteurs!

**Disclaimer : **J'attends toujours le Père Noël, mais ça m'empêche pas de faire faire ce que je veux aux persos d'Akira Amano! :D

**Pairing : **B18! B18! B18! B18! B1-/SBAFF/ Bon, y'a un chouïa de BF (rassurez-moi, je suis pas le seule à le voir?) et une allusion de Xanxus. Sinon… Ce que vous voulez T.T

Sooo… Enjoy? :)

* * *

Hibari était en colère. Oh, vous allez me dire que c'est plutôt habituel pour lui, je sais. Mais là, ce n'était pas de la colère dirigée contre les autres. Non, il était en colère contre lui-même. En colère de devoir offrir un cadeau à l'herbivore à frange. En colère de ne pas réussir à en trouver un. En colère de ne pas avoir pu mordre à mort comme il l'aurait fallu l'idiot de Roi des Singes, qui avait lancé en plein milieu d'un repas "Et pourquoi ne pas te donner toi au déchet princier? Je suis sûr qu'il apprécierait!" Et depuis il devait subir les moqueries des autres herbivores habitant ce château… Et même la destruction de toutes les salles d'entrainement ne l'avait pas calmé.

Ca allait faire une semaine. Une semaine qu'ils avaient reçu la lettre de l'omnivore –qu'il n'allait pas tarder à rétrograder au simple rang d'herbivore en chef. Une semaine qu'il se creusait la tête pour chercher un cadeau qui lui permettrait de se venger de l'herbivore à frange et du Roi des Singes tout en répondant aux exigences de l'herbivore en chef. Et la solution lui vint soudain en observant l'herbivore travesti parler des préparatifs pour la fête d'anniversaire. Le cadeau parfait. Qui lui permettrait de se venger des deux. Si il n'avait pas été Hibari Kyôya il aurait laissé échapper un éclat de rire machiavélique. Là il se contenta de laisser ses lèvres s'étirer sur un sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents. Mammon haussa un sourcil intéressé en voyant son voisin imiter Bel. Si il devenait aussi fou que l'autre prince déchu il pourrait revendre le blond et se faire de l'argent.*

**OoO**

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Hibari avait commandé le cadeau, qui était d'abord passé entre les mains de l'herbivore en chef qui l'avait examiné sous toutes les coutures afin de vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, que le Gardien des Nuages allait bien offrir _ça _au prince sans qu'aucun piège ne s'y soit glissé, puis qui lui avait été amené par des hommes de la Fondation. Il l'avait ensuite recouvert d'un tissu rouge aux motifs dorés et l'avait dissimulé dans un coin de la pièce où il attendait tranquillement que se soit l'heure d'être dévoilé.

La fête avait été… royale, c'était le seul mot pouvant le décrire. Lussuria avait apparemment mis le paquet et le grand salon avait été surchargé de décorations en tous genres, toutes plus luxueuses les unes que les autres –de quoi faire faire une crise cardiaque à l'ex-arcobaleno de la Brume. La pièce montée faisait bien deux mètres de haut et avait disparu en moins d'une demi-heure –c'était moins de la faute de leur appétit que celle des batailles qui avaient éclatées. Des centaines de personnes avaient envahies le manoir jusqu'à pas d'heure, pour la plupart invitées par le Nono, offrant chacune des cadeaux au prince et leurs souhaits. Puis, après que tous soient partis, le moment que chacun attendait arriva. Les cadeaux.

De Squalo, Bel reçut deux poupées Barbies "vu que tu sembles obsédé par ça".

De Mammon –qui n'avait rien acheté, c'est plus pratique de voler- il reçut deux souliers de verre "pour aller avec la couronne de princesse".

De Lévi il reçut une paire de ciseaux "pour que tu coupes enfin cette frange". Il l'essaya aussitôt sur Squalo. Enfin, il tenta de l'essayer. Ce furent les vêtements qui subirent le plus de dommage.

De Lussuria il eut droit à une boite maquillage "parce que comme ça tu pourras mettre du vernis rouge sang!". Mais bon, tout le monde se doutait que c'était plus pour le travesti que pour Bel.

De Xanxus, il n'eut rien. "Je ne fait pas de cadeaux aux déchets".

De Fran il eut droit à un livre de contes de fées, contenant entre autres "La princesse et la grenouille". "Ushishi, c'est une invitation?" "Non, c'est parce qu'il faudrait bien que vous vous rendiez compte un jour que vous êtes une princesse et non un prince."

Et enfin ce fut le tour d'Hibari. Un grand silence s'installa soudain. Chacun se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu trouver l'alouette. Bien sûr le blond était le plus intéressé, ayant vu un grand paquet être livré il y a quelques jours de cela et espérant que ça soit son cadeau. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, le brun se dirigea vers le fond de la salle et revint vers les autres, poussant devant lui quelque chose de très grand recouvert de tissu. Il le plaça quelques pas devant Xanxus, en face du prince. Savourant quelques instants les expressions curieuses, surprises et impatientes qu'il pouvait voir, il finit par enlever l'emballage, dévoilant aux yeux de tous ce qu'il avait préparé, se délectant encore plus des airs incrédules et admiratifs des Varias.

Une statue de cristal grandeur nature représentant Belphégor, nonchalamment assis sur un trône, une cape aux épaules, son diadème incrusté de diamants posé sur ses cheveux, un sourire de dément sur les lèvres trônait maintenant dans la pièce. Les yeux sûrement écarquillés, ayant perdu pour quelques instants son habituel sourire, le prince s'avança à pas hésitants vers son présent, la main tendue en avant. Aucun d'entre eux n'arrivait à y croire, se demandant tous où était le piège. Hibari Kyôya, offrir ça à un de ses ennemis? Soit ils rêvaient, soit ils hallucinaient, soit ils étaient morts et au paradis des princes fous. Les Varias en étaient à là de leurs réflexions quand Bel toucha la statue. Il se mit alors à rire comme un dément –pourquoi changer ses bonnes habitudes?- et se tourna vers ses camarades, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose.

La scène se passa comme au ralenti. Un déclic retentit, Mammon revit un sourire dément se glisser sur les lèvres de leur invité, Bel avait la bouche ouverte sur un cri muet et la statue disparut, pulvérisée par les flammes de Colère de Xanxus.

\- Je suis le seul à pouvoir m'asseoir sur un trône déchet.

Le sourire d'Hibari s'élargit encore plus. Le prix faramineux de ce cadeau valait bien l'air de désespoir absolu de Bel et celui de rage complète de Xanxus. Il sortit ses tonfas. Hors de question qu'il laisse passer un combat pareil.

* * *

*comptez pas sur moi pour comprendre la logique tordue de Mammon. Il pense peut-être le vendre sur Ebay…

Happy birthday Belphégor! :D J'espère que vous aurez autant apprécié que lui! ^^ Si vous avez aimé pour le cadeau d'Hibari, remerciez ma sœur qui a répondu "un coup de poing" quand je lui ai demandé ce que notre cher préfet pouvait offrir à Bel. Sinon, c'est à elle que vous devez vous plaindre. Merci pour tout ma chère sœur qui m'embête tout les jours et qui m'empêche d'écrire en me harcelant pour pouvoir regarder KHR et qui m'a demandé une fois si Gokudera était amoureux de Yamamoto. En espérant qu'un jour tu te le demande pour Hibari. Allez, à mercredi pour Noël! :)


	11. Le Réveillon

Saluuut ! C'est le réveillon chez les Vongolas ! Et les Varia viennent aussi ! Je vais faire vite vu qu'il est relativement tard et que mes paupières se ferment toutes seules. En gros chuis crevée. Donc, merci à **tahury, Ayui-Ayone, halowii'n **et **MissXYZ **pour leurs reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas trop… :(

**Réponse aux anonymes : **

**tahury : **Ouiii! Hiba-chan est un génie dès qu'il s'agit de vengeance et/ou de combats! (l'un impliquant souvent l'autre u.u) et même sans il est hyper intelligent ! :D/SBAFF/ Merci pour le compliment *rougit* je le transmettrai à ma sœur! :D (qui ne s'en souvient même plus…x.x) Je verrai pour le flash-back… peut-être en petit bonus… Mais l'imagination c'est bien aussi non? :D

**Disclaimer : **Le Père Noël passe ce soir ! Avec un peu de chance il m'offrira les personnages d'Akira Amano…

**Pairing : **X18! X18! X18! X1-/BAM/ Voyez ce que vous voulez. C'est pas ma faute. Sauf le X18. Et un soupçon de 6918. (comment ça je mets Hiba-chan avec tout le monde ? Vous vous faites des idées…)

Soo, enjoy et merry Christmas! :)

* * *

Perché sur sa moto, Hibari roulait à toute allure, bien au-dessus des limites de vitesse. Il se redressa après avoir négocié un virage plus difficile que les autres et jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Là, assis lui aussi sur une moto, Bel lui faisait de grands signes tout en se rapprochant dangereusement. La voiture conduite par Squalo n'était pas loin non plus. Jurant, il accéléra à nouveau, faisant sauter les radars de vitesse.

**OoO**

Gokudera était en train de prendre un peu l'air dehors, sur le pas de la porte du manoir, en fumant une cigarette. Il avait été chargé par Tsuna de les prévenir quand Hibari et la Varia arriveraient, bien que chacun sache que c'était complètement inutile, le bruit qu'ils feraient étant bien plus annonciateur que n'importe qui.

Il regardait attentivement les étoiles, nettement visibles dans le ciel dégagé de tout nuage, essayant de repérer la trace d'éventuels extraterrestre lorsque trois ORNI* passèrent à toute vitesse devant lui, accompagnés d'injures, avant d'aller s'écraser pour l'un d'eux contre le mur du parc. Tirant une dernière bouffée de cigarette, Gokudera tourna les talons pour rentrer. Il n'avait plus rien à faire.

**OoO**

Sans un regard pour le véhicule définitivement cassé de Bel, la Varia, grossie d'Hibari, grimpa les marches du perron du manoir Vongola. Ce fut un Père Noël de l'extrême qui vint leur ouvrir.

\- Oh! Bonjour à l'extrême vous tous! Vous allez bien à l'extrême?

\- Ryohei-chaaaan!

L'ignorant superbement les nouveaux arrivés se dirigèrent vers la grande salle où ils savaient trouver les Vongolas.

\- Hé Hibari ! Reprit le Père Noël qui avait réussi à sortir des griffes de Lussuria. Ca faisait longtemps à l'extrême ! C'est bien chez les Varia ? Tu te souviens que j'y étais déjà allé à l'extrême ? Mais je n'y suis pas resté extrêmement longtemps…

\- Hn.

\- T'es toujours aussi extrêmement pas bavard ! Mais je suis sûr que tous les autres seront extrêmement contents de te revoir ! C'est extrêmement plus calme depuis que tu es parti tu sais ?

\- C'est toujours comme ça déchet d'alouette ?

\- Hn.

\- Voilà, c'est extrêmement là ! Fit Ryohei en ouvrant une porte. Eh, tout le monde ! Hibari et les Varias sont là à l'extrême !

Un grand silence se fit aussitôt alors que les sus-nommé balayaient la salle du regard. Tous les gardiens Vongolas étaient là, Dino et quelques uns de ses hommes aussi, les Arcobalenos étaient au complet sauf Aria restée avec les Giglio Nero, les membres du Kokuyo Gang étaient également présents, la Mama, I-Pin, Fûuta, Haru, Kyôko, Hana et Bianchi aussi ainsi que quelques membres de la Fondation. Somme toute, une joyeuse petite réunion familiale se tenait là. Ce que chacun d'entre eux détestait.

**OoO**

\- Vous tous! Comment allez-vous ?

Les interpellés ne réagirent pas et le dépassèrent sans lui prêter aucune attention. Tsuna sortit alors de sa poche un bout de papier recouvert de plusieurs gribouillis auquel il ajouta _"Interdiction de m'ignorer". _Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il se dirigea vers le buffet. Allez, plus que 9 interdictions et il échapperait à l'entraînement de Reborn !

**OoO**

Lévi se dirigea vers le sapin, trainant derrière lui un énorme sac. S'accroupissant au pied de l'arbre, il commença à en sortir les paquets colorés qu'il contenait, sous les yeux ahuris des autres convives. La Varia allait vraiment leur offrir tout ça ?!

**OoO**

\- Kufufu ! Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir ma petite alouette !

\- Dégage tes sales pattes de là. C'est MON déchet d'alouette.

\- QUOI ?!

\- C'est bon, j'ai la vidéo.

\- Que vous êtes naïfs herbivores…

_Interdiction de faire croire que vous sortez ensemble quand c'est faux pour prendre des vidéos gênantes._

**OoO**

\- Tsuna-nii ! Tsuna-nii ! Quand est-ce qu'on ouvre les cadeaux ?

\- Après le dîner, je te l'ai déjà dit Lambo.

\- Mais Tsuna-nii, dans mon classement "le meilleur moment pour ouvrir les cadeaux pour les enfants", avant le repas arrive en première position !

\- Bon, d'accord…

\- Nan mais vous vous rendez compte ? Même auprès des enfants il n'a aucune autorité ! Comment peut-il être encore le Vongola Decimo ?

**OoO**

\- Oh ! J'ai eu un hélicoptère télécommandé!

\- Non ! Lambo ! Pas- AAAAHH!

Un rictus satisfait vint prendre place sur les lèvres des Varias et d'Hibari lorsqu'un mur vola en morceaux, percuté par un hélicoptère aussi grand que Lambo. Premier cadeau : Réussi.

**OoO**

\- Allez ! Tout le monde à table !

\- Ne nous donne pas d'ordre Dame-Tsuna.

Le châtain déglutit face à l'armée de mafieux qui le toisaient menaçants. Heureusement qu'il avait une arme secrète…

\- Allez les enfants ! C'est l'heure de manger !

\- Tout de suite Mama !

**OoO**

\- En tout cas, je suis vraiment heureux que vous vous entendiez si bien !

\- Tiens.

Une enveloppe atterri dans les mains de Tsuna.

\- De la part de toute la Varia. Plus le déchet d'alouette.

\- Ushishi, considères-le comme un premier cadeau de Noël…

Curieux, le châtain ouvrit rapidement l'enveloppe. Quelque chose en tomba, se posant sur ses genoux.

Un bon pour vingt-sept séances gratuites chez un psy. Parce que vos amis ne veulent que votre bien.

**OoO**

\- Si ! Je suis sûr que ça existe ! Ils sont autour de nous ! Ils nous espionnent ! Ils nous analysent ! Et un jour ils nous envahiront !

\- De quoi parles-tu Hayato ?

\- Des cafards. Cette foutue baraque en est remplie.

\- Hayato !

\- VOOOOOOI! On va te buter déchet !

\- Ushishi, le capitaine s'est senti visé…

**OoO**

\- Hé ! Quelqu'un a vu ma pieuvre ? Je la vois plus dans le jardin !

\- Tenez. J'ai préparé moi-même ce plat. Vous avez intérêt à le manger.

\- Et… qu'est-ce que c'est Reborn ?

\- Des boulettes de pieuvre.

\- REBOOOORN!

**OoO**

\- Et enfin le dessert : la bûche de Noël !

L'annonce fut suivie d'un soupir de contentement général –ou presque. Jusqu'à ce que la cuisinière de cette bûche n'apparaisse, portant avec elle son chef-d'œuvre.

\- A… Aneki…

**OoO**

\- Bien, on peut passer aux cadeaux maintenant ! Ah, euh, Xanxus… Je… je vous en ai pas fait… En fait, je pensais même pas que vous resteriez si longtemps…

\- Je veux mon cadeau déchet. Suicides-toi.

\- Xanxus…

**OoO**

\- Des extrêmes gants de boxe rouges ! Des extrêmes gants de boxe verts ! Des extrêmes gants de boxe bleus ! Des extrêmes gants de boxe oranges ! Un extrême casque de boxe ! Encore un extrême casque de boxe ! Un extrême sac de sable ! Des extrêmes poids ! Merci ! C'est le plus beau Noël de ma vie !

\- Est-ce qu'il a au moins conscience que c'est la même chose chaque année ?

**OoO**

-"La dynamite à travers les âges"… Des réserves de poudre… "Un jour avec, un jour sans"… Non Takeshi, je n'arrêterai pas de fumer ! "Les extraterrestres et nous" Merci Juudaime !

\- Tsunaaa, c'est Tsunaaa…

\- Trop bien ! Un abonnement à la revue "Le surnaturel au quotidien" ! Merci beaucoup ! Et… De l'herbe à chat… C'est trop gentil Mukuro…

\- Kufufu, tout le plaisir est pour moi.

**OoO**

\- "Les plus grands démons que la Terre ait jamais portée"…

\- Je suis désolé Reborn, ce livre est incomplet. Tu n'y figures pas.

**OoO**

\- Une nouvelle mitraillette kora ! J'adore kora !

\- Colonnello ! Pas à l'int- Et merde.

Deuxième cadeau. Réussi.

**OoO**

\- Je… Hips… J'espère que vous… Que vous êtes bien gentils avec mon petit… Hips… Mo petit Kyôya… Parce que si jamais j'a… j'apprends que vous l'avez… Hips… Brutalisé… Vous me le paierez… Hips… Hahaha-Hips!

\- Je vais te mordre à mort.

Malheureusement pour Dino, ses hommes étaient partis dans une autre pièce disputer une partie de cartes avec ceux de la Fondation. La soirée se finit là pour le Cheval Ailé. Note : ne plus jamais lui offrir de chocolats à la liqueur. Quoique… Qui l'avait fait ?

Troisième cadeau : Réussi.

**OoO**

\- On s'est tous cotisés pour toi Hibari ! J'espère que tu aimeras !

Quelques coups de tonfas plus tard et l'énorme papier cadeau tombait.

-… Je vais vous mordre à mort.

Trop tard. Le mal était fait. Tout le monde avait pu voir les étoiles dans les yeux de l'ex-préfet lorsque l'immense et toute douce peluche de Hibird avait été dévoilée.

**OoO**

\- Hips… Je… Hips… Je lève extrê… extrêmement mon verre… Hips… Au couple Xanxus Hibari !

\- On t'a dit que c'était une blague !

**OoO**

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Notre cadeau commun. Pour tout le monde. On l'a fait nous même.

\- Mais on a d'abord éloigné Luss et Lévi de la cuisine ushishi. Et le Boss a refusé de cuisiner ushishi.

\- Mmmh, des chocolats préparés par mon alouette ? J'en prendrais volontiers !

\- Haha, ça a l'air bon !

\- Merci à l'extrême… Hips !

\- Hors de question que je mange _ça_.

\- M… Merci Kyôya ! Et Squalo, Bel, Fran et Mammon !

\- Goûtes d'abord. Tu nous remercieras après.

\- Mmmh… T'as vraichment tort Hayato, ch'est délichieux.

Esquissant un sourire, Reborn se servit, non sans avoir auparavant avalé le contenu d'un petit tube. Verde en prit un mais le glissa simplement dans sa veste. Fon en mangea mais avait précisé en se servant "tout va bien, je suis immunisé". Colonnello voulut en manger mais se les fit arracher par une Lal furieuse qui lui reprocha de manquer de prudence. Tous les membres du Kokuyo Gang exceptés Fran et Chrome en avalèrent également. Finalement, seuls ces derniers et les Gardiens Vongolas en mangèrent. Satisfaits, la Varia et Hibari repartirent, traînant derrière eux une immense peluche Hibird. Le lendemain, tous sauf Gokudera et Chrome étaient atteints d'affreuses douleurs intestinales et de nausées. Dernier cadeau : Réussi.

* * *

* Objet Roulant Non Identifiable. Je sais, c'est pathétique.

Bon, voilà, désolée mais j'avais pas trop d'inspiration x.x Et puis je l'ai écrit alors que ma sœur et ma cousine, infernales seules mais dix fois pires à deux, étaient dans la même pièce que moi. Voilà pour l'excuse minable. Et je crois que les livres ne devraient pas exister dans la vraie vie. Après on sait jamais. Allez, en espérant que vous ayez tout de même aimé, je vous souhaite un Noyeux Joël, pleins de beaux cadeaux et de la neige ! (faut toujours rêver !) Donc je peux demander… Review ? :D Ah, et j'essayerai de poster demain pour le matin de Noël chez les Varias ! Allez, bon réveillon pour ceux qui le fêtent ce soir ! ^^


	12. Vive Noël !

Bon, désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier, je n'avais pas trop le temps :/ (j'ai fait tous les coins de Paris pour rendre visite à toute la famille y habitant… Pfff…) Donc cette partie se situe normalement le lendemain pas tout-à-fait-matin du réveillon chez Tsuna et co. Merci à **halowii'n, MissXYZ, tahury **et **DragonneYukkin **pour leurs reviews !

**Réponse aux anonymes : **

**tahury : **On va dire que l'HP de Tsu-chan l'a un peu lâchée avec la quantité d'alcool ingéré. Donc son instinct de survie aussi. Moi aussi j'aurais voulu une peluche Hibird :c Faut persévérer, on finira par l'avoir ! :D Et joyeux Noël à toi aussi ! :D

**MissXYZ : **Je sais pas ce que ça peut te faire, mais je te jure que si je m'étais inspiré de ce qui se passait chez moi, on serait tous endormis au bout de deux lignes tellement ce serait soporifique. Donc on est deux voire plus à s'emm*rder à Noël ! :D Et qu'est-ce que ce serait bien de pouvoir assister à un Noël avec les Vongolas… *air rêveur*

**Disclaimer : ***pleure* le… le Père Noël m'a… m'a pas passé les persos de KHR *pleure encore plus* donc ils sont toujours à Akira Amano. Mais les cadeaux, c'est moi qui les inventés… je me demande si il aurait pas mieux fallu que je m'abstienne… de plus j'ai l'impression de tomber encore plus dans l'OOC… Oups ?

**Pairing : **J'ai trèèèèès envie de voir du B18 et du S18 dans ce chapitre. Voire du 2618 (oui, toujours en uke Hiba-chan, niark niark niark) après c'est sûrement mon esprit dérangé qui le voit et peut-être que vous apercevrez plutôt du B26 et du XS. Mais c'est de votre faute !

Sooooo… Enjoy ? :)

* * *

**Salon du manoir Varia, Italie, 6 h 00.**

\- Fran ! Fran ! Regardes ! Le Père Noël est passé !

\- C'était pas la peine de me réveiller pour ça…

**Chambres des Varias, Manoir Varia, Italie, 6 h 03.**

\- VOOOOOOI! Foutu prince ! Laisses-nous dormir un peu bordel !

**Toujours chambres des Varias, Manoir Varia, Italie, 6 h 04.**

\- Arrêtes de crier déchet. Tu m'as réveillé.

\- VOOOOO-

**Chambre d'Hibari Kyôya, Aile des invités, Manoir Varia, Italie, 6 h 10.**

\- Mais comment on ouvre ça ? Bordel… Fran ! Viens m'aider au lieu de rester planté là !

Grognant un peu, Hibari se retourna sur le ventre, la tête cachée sous les oreillers pour essayer d'échapper au bruit constant qui provenait de l'extérieur. Quelqu'un s'amuser à triturer la poignée de sa porte et il allait se faire mordre à mort dès qu'il arriverait à connecter au moins un quart de ses neurones.

**Couloir devant la chambre d'Hibari, Aile des invités, Manoir Varia, Italie, 6 h 17.**

A l'extérieur, le mystérieux inconnu décida de changer de technique. Ca ferait une porte en moins, mais des rires en plus.

**Chambre sans porte d'Hibari, Aile des invités, Manoir Varia, Italie, 6 h 18.**

\- Ushishi ! Debout alouette paysanne ! C'est Noël !

Hibari ouvrit grand les yeux, toujours dissimulé par ses oreillers, en sentant un grand poids s'affaisser sur lui alors qu'il relâchait toute l'oxygène de ses poumons. Ce n'était quand même pas…

\- Alleeeez ! Dépêches-toi ! On t'attends là !

\- Il pourra pas bouger si vous restez comme ça Bel-sempaï…

Il n'avait pas osé…

\- Alleeeeeeeeez ! Dépêêêêcheeees !

Cette fois-ci son visage afficha une expression de rage absolue alors qu'il sentait le poids le secouer. Un de ses bras jaillit, saisissant un tonfa caché dans le lit, et décrivit un arc de cercle, venant frapper le fou qui avait osé sauter sur son lit, et accessoirement sur son dos, à une heure aussi matinale pour quelqu'un s'étant couché à trois heures du matin bien entamées.

~**OoO**~

Quelques coups de tonfas à l'aveugle plus tard et le prince partait, cette fois sûr que l'alouette était réveillée et ne tarderait pas. Soupirant, ladite alouette se tourna sur le côté, ouvrit un œil, puis deux, et tomba sur une vision enchanteresse.

Heureusement pour Hibari, toutes les caméras placées dans sa chambre avaient succombées à ses attaques et tous les Varias étaient en bas. Parce que son honneur et sa fierté n'auraient pas survécus si quelqu'un l'avait vu se jeter sur la grande et ô combien douce peluche jaune qui trônait au pied de son lit, ou la serrer tellement fort qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il voulait disparaître dans le pelage d'Hibird n°2. Ce qui est en partie arrivé.

~**OoO**~

\- Ushishi, t'en as mis du temps ! Allez, on peut commencer !

Etouffant un bâillement, Hibari jeta un coup d'œil aux autres Varias. A part Bel et Fran qui arborait toujours son air impénétrable, tous avaient l'air complètement crevés. Xanxus était même en train de dormir sur son trône habituel. Et là, même si il ne le dirait jamais, le brun se dit qu'il avait bien de la chance d'inspirer tellement de terreur à Lambo pour qu'il ne lui fasse pas le même coup.

~**OoO**~

Fran n'avait reçu que des choses en rapport avec les grenouilles. Les singes manquaient vraiment d'imagination. Heureusement que lui était là pour relever un peu le niveau. Et avec un peu de chance le déguisement de prince qu'il lui avait acheté tenterait tellement Bel qu'ils se battraient pour l'avoir. Il ne cracherait jamais sur une bonne bataille.

~**OoO**~

En voyant Bel sautiller d'excitation à chaque cadeau déballé le Gardien des Nuages s'interrogea encore plus sérieusement sur sa santé mentale. Surtout lorsqu'il le vit déchirer férocement un poster de lui et sauter à pieds joints dessus en riant comme un dément. Il ne comprit que quand Squalo eut la gentillesse de l'informer qu'il le prenait pour son frère jumeau. A ce moment, Hibari regretta d'avoir renoncé à son idée de miroir pour 7 nains de jardins parlant et bougeant. Mais bon, sait-on jamais, une méchante belle-mère pourrait toujours débarquer et lui offrir une pomme rouge. Après tout, vu ce qui se passait dans ce monde de fou, il avait barré le mot "impossible" de son vocabulaire.

~**OoO**~

Les cadeaux de Mammon étaient aussi désespérant que ceux de Fran. Que de l'argent, généralement en chocolat. Lui il lui avait offert un costume de princesse. Vive les déguisements.

~**OoO**~

Hibari esquissa un rictus satisfait en voyant Xanxus expérimenter son cadeau sur Squalo, ce qui était le but. Et puis, là il avait la confirmation que ce n'était pas de la camelote. La bouteille avait déjà frappé une bonne dizaine de fois la squale sans s'être encore brisée, alors que ledit squale se défendait de son mieux avec l'épée en plastique fluo tirée directement de _Star Wars _qu'il avait confisqué il y a de cela un an au bovin. Comme quoi, tout pouvait servir. Le seul problème étant que ses oreilles commençaient à souffrir, son stock de Boules Quiès fini…

~**OoO**~

Le brun se fit une note mentale de faire quelque chose pour Fran en échange des deux caisses de bouchons d'oreille qu'il lui avait offert. La grenouille venait de monter d'un coup dans son estime.

~**OoO**~

Après le déballage de plusieurs paquets contenant respectivement : un livre sur la vie des alouettes (qu'il avait déjà en deux exemplaires. Là la grenouille avait été influencée par l'ananas, c'était obligé), un paquet de graines pour Hibird (merci Mammon), un réveil (il ne comprit le piège que le lendemain. Comment le Roi des Singes avait-il appris qu'il détestait la chanson de ce stupide ananas?*), un montage de Xanxus le tuant (il se promit de mordre à mort le sous-herbivore le plus possible), un peigne ouvragé et une trousse de premiers soins regroupant des pansements, du désinfectant et des bandages (il allait apprendre à l'herbivore travesti que personne ne lui disait "Maa, c'est dommage qu'un si joli corps soit si mal entretenu!") et le Tome 1 de la "Somme théologique" de Thomas d'Aquin** (l'herbivore bruyant connaissait bien ses goûts… que devait-il faire?) il tomba en arrêt devant un paquet de taille moyenne, percé de multiples petits trous, duquel s'échappaient des petits couinements terrifiés. Il hésita quelques instants, jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui, avant de finalement l'ouvrir.

\- Ushishi, je l'ai retrouvé dans ma chambre. Fais attention, il se balade beaucoup.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler Kyorisu*** ? Vu l'originalité que vous avez pour les noms…

Sans dire, un mot, Hibari remonta dans sa chambre, tenant blotti contre lui le petit écureuil qui avait auparavant élu domicile dans le sapin. Hibird et Roll allaient avoir un nouvel ami.

* * *

* Kufufu no Fu. Au cas où. Mais il n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'il y avait d'autres chansons intégrées. Notamment "Sakura addiction". Là le manoir dût subir beaucoup de réparations.

** J'ai hésité entre ça et "L'être et le Néant" de Sartre. Je tiens à préciser que la "Somme théologique" existe vraiment et est très très très grosse. Quand je pense que mes parents l'ont lue plusieurs fois…

*** Roll s'appelle aussi BariNezumi, "Harinezumi" signifiant "hérisson". "Rizu" étant "écureuil", Fran ne s'est pas cassé la tête.

Bon ben voilà. En espérant que vous ayez un tant soit peu aimé. En passant, j'ai assimilé Bel à ma soeur. Maintenant je ferme le verrou de ma porte chaque 24.12 au soir, après 4 ans à être réveillée à l'aube par une furie surexcitée. A part ça, je dois vous annoncer que je ne pourrais plus poster jusqu'au 3 ou 4 janvier (que la personne qui a dit "Super!" lève la main!), étant donné que je part (Yes!) en famille (zut…) dans un coin sans réseau où je me consacrerais à l'écriture des mes fics en cours et des quatre projets à côté. En rentrant, je posterais donc le Nouvel An façon Varia. A 2015 donc ! ^^ Et bonne année en avance ! ^^ Et puis-je demander pour bien débuter l'année… des reviews ? :D


	13. 2015, pour le meilleur et pour le pire

BONNE ANNÉE À TOUTES ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon 31 décembre à minuit ! (moi j'étais malade… vive le nouvel An…) Et demain c'est la rentrée… T.T Bonne chance à tous ceux qui repartent en cours ! Bref, comme vous devez vous en doutez, cette histoire se déroule le 31 décembre. Ou le Nouvel An du point de vue d'Hiba-chan. Sinon, merci à **halowii'n, MissXYZ **et **tahury** pour leur review ! ^^

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**MissXYZ :** Pour le réveil c'est simple : Tu vas à l'endroit marqué 271880596933 sur la carte, tu entres dans le vingt-septième bâtiment en partant de la droite, tu vas au dix-huitième étage, tu vas à gauche, tu franchis la trente-troisième porte de droite, tu prends la fiche numéro 26, tu remplis les 69 cases, tu la poses dans le casier numéro 96 et ensuite t'attends qu'il arrive :D Je l'ai fais il y a un an, j'attends encore…

**tahury : **Bonne année à toi aussi ! :) Et bonne rentrée ! :D Ouiiiii ! Hibird et Roll ont un nouveau coupain ! Et t'inquiètes pas pour lui, c'est qu'il est débrouillard l'animal :D La preuve, il a réussi à survivre déjà 5 jours dans le manoir des Varias…

Bon bin… Enjoy ? :D

* * *

Hibari vérifia devant la glace que son nœud de cravate était bien mis et fit une dernière vérification de sa liste mentale.

Graines pour Hibird : Assez pour tenir plus de 24 heures.

Nourriture pour l'écureuil (il hésitait encore entre plusieurs noms… Kyorisu le tentait bien, mais il détestait être influencé) : Des bols entiers dans chaque coin de la chambre.

Fenêtres : Fermées.

Portes : Renforcées ET fermées (à triple tour).

Objets coupants/brûlants (bref dangereux) : Hors de portée des deux animaux.

Vêtements, tissus, objets fragiles : Hors de portée aussi.

Bilan : Pas de moyens d'échappatoire. Pas de dangers potentiels. Pas de dégâts potentiels. Il pouvait descendre sans soucis. Enfin, il espérait.

Retenant un soupir, il fit une dernière caresse à ses deux petits animaux et sortit, prenant bien garde à fermer la porte derrière lui. Il descendit les marches le plus lentement possible, essayant de se préparer mentalement à ce qui l'attendait en bas. Un air résigné à l'intérieur de lui, mais toujours imperturbable en extérieur, il poussa leeeeenntement la porte menant à la salle de réception.

Aussitôt, une tornade blonde lui sauta dessus et essaya de l'emmener sur la piste de danse. Dégainant ses tonfas, il donna quelques coups avant de réussir à se débarrasser de son agresseur. Si tôt et déjà ivre…

\- Ah, bonsoir Alouette-san. Vous en avez mis du temps pour venir.

Le brun se saisit du verre (d'eau) que lui tendait Fran sans répondre, se contentant d'hausser un sourcil devant les cheveux en bataille qu'on pouvait apercevoir sous le chapeau. Interceptant son regard, la grenouille but une gorgée de son propre verre (Coca-Cola) avant de répondre, toujours aussi stoïque, à la question muette.

\- J'ai eu moins de chance que vous, je n'ai pas réussi à me débarrasser de Bel-sempaï avant un bon quart d'heure, et voilà le résultat…

Grognant légèrement (de compassion ? se demanda le Varia) Hibari se décala de quelques centimètres, évitant ainsi un certain épéiste brun. Se demandant ce qu'ils avaient tous à lui sauter dessus ce soir, il lança un regard assassin au vert qui s'éloignait après lui avoir jeté un "bonne chance" de sa voix neutre. Maudissant intérieurement la constitution bien trop forte du baseballeur qui lui avait permis de venir à cette soirée, il se força au calme en se récitant mentalement par ordre alphabétique la liste complète de chaque habitant et d'où il vivait à Namimori. A la lettre C, Yamamoto lui parlait de ses problèmes familiaux. E, il en était au baseball et à l'escrime. F, c'était ses dernières missions et celles à venir. G, son désespoir amoureux : devait-il oui ou non avouer à Gokudera qu'il l'aimait ? H, il commençait à divaguer sur Hibari, lui posant des questions ridicules. J, le son de sa voix commença à traverser la barrière mentale que s'était érigé le Nuage. K, ses tonfas le démangeaient à l'entendre divaguer sur sa petite enfance. L, son sauveur apparut enfin et il poussa l'épéiste vers lui, remerciant (même si il ne l'avouerait jamais) le fumeur d'avoir réchappé à l'attaque des chocolats. Mais si la Pluie survécut, ce ne fut pas le cas d'une pauvre table qui passait par là et qui succomba à sa –trop- optimiste nature.

\- Merci beaucoup Hibari ! T'es un vrai ami toi !

Dès qu'il réussirait à contourner les ordres de l'herbivore en chef, il lui montrerait lui, ce qu'était un "vrai ami". De son point de vue.

Mais le pire fut lorsqu'il regarda sa montre. Seuls trois quarts d'heure avaient passés. Ce qui signifiait qu'il lui restait encore… 2 h 15 de cette stupide "fête" organisée par le Nono à supporter…

~**OoO**~

Un coup d'œil vers la piste de dance lui apprit que c'était au tour de Squalo d'avoir été piégé par Bel. Il se détourna bien vite de ce spectacle affligeant. Les princesses étaient pourtant censées savoir danser…

~**OoO**~

\- Kufufu ! Surprise ! Contente de me voir ma petite alouette ?

Ladite alouette lui colla un bébé bovin dégoulinant de morve dans les bras avant de filer vite fait. Il découvrirait plus tard comment l'ananas avait fait pour se remettre si vite des effets des chocolats.

~**OoO**~

1 006 910… 1 006 911… 1 006 913… 1 006 914… 1 006 915… 1 006 916… 1 006 917… 1 006 918… Il ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ? Un nouveau coup d'œil vers son poignet lui appris qu'il était 23 h. Plus qu'une heure à tenir donc. Ca devrait all-

\- EXTRÊME !

Pour la première –et sûrement pas la dernière- fois de sa vie, Hibari dut combattre une envie furieuse de se frapper la tête contre le mur le plus proche.

La prochaine fois il triplerait la dose de poison.

~**OoO**~

L'alouette déambulait tranquillement à travers la foule, évitant de son mieux les herbivores dérangés qui se trouvaient en trop grande quantité à son goût à cette soirée, lorsqu'un cri horrible déchira l'air. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la salle. Là, accroché au linteau de la porte, tremblant, pâle, Lussuria venait d'apparaître, plus blême que jamais. Rassemblant quelques forces, il essaya de parler.

\- On… On a… On a tué…

Des murmures s'élevèrent alors que la foule bruissait d'un même mouvement d'incompréhension.

\- Ma superbe robe en velours noir ! Termina le travesti en brandissant ledit cadavre, s'effondrant en larmes.

Même les plus ivres adressèrent une prière de remerciement au criminel. Personne ne voulait penser à ce qu'ils avaient évité.

~**OoO**~

La vague de crime ne s'arrêta pas là. Un manteau fut retrouvé, furieusement déchiqueté. Des robes se virent subitement raccourcies, ainsi que des pantalons, chacun se retrouvant totalement effilochés. Le Nono décida d'organiser une réunion au sommet avec les moins ivres (en gros, lui, Xanxus (qui refusa de venir aider des déchets), Squalo, Mammon (qui demanda à être payé), Fran et Hibari)

Début de l'enquête.

\- Un criminel…

\- Je pensais pas que vous viendriez Alouette-san.

-…se promène parmi nous.

\- Hn.

\- Nous devons…

\- VOOOOI ! Connard de Boss ! Arrête de dormir !

-…l'arrêter pour…

\- La ferme herbivore. T'es trop bruyant.

-…préserver cette fête…

\- Je dois avoir des bouchons d'oreille quelque part…

\- Moi j'ai un bâillon.

-…et nos invités, qui sont…

\- VOOOOI, vous allez p-mmph !

-…très importants, je tiens à vous le rappeler.

\- Un peu de calme, ça fait du bien.

\- Hn.

\- Donc, nous devrions commencer par…

\- Si on trouve ce type, on devrait le remercier. Ca manquait un peu d'animation cette soirée.

\- De simples herbivores.

-… réunir les indices que nous avons sur lui.

\- C'est un pervers.

\- Il est petit.

\- Il anime la fête.

\- Mmmph !

\- Agile.

\- Malin.

\- Moummmoph !

\- Peut-être un illusionniste.

\- Je vais aller mordre à mort l'ananas.

\- Mmmemmph !

\- Peut-être. Mais ça peut aussi être Bel-sempaï avec ses couteaux.

\- Je vais les mordre à mort.

\- Maa, calmez-vous les enfants. Il nous faut plus de preuves. Je propose qu'on les interroge…

\- MMMMMMOOOOOOOPH !

\- Mais avant pouvez-vous détacher Squalo ?

~**OoO**~

Interrogatoire :

Accusés : Belphégor, Mukuro.

Accusateur : Squalo.

Défense de Bel : Fran.

Juge : Timotéo.

Ouverture du procès :

Juge : Bel, Mukuro, vous êtes accusés d'avoir déchiré plusieurs vêtements lors de cette soirée. Squalo, je te laisse présenter les preuves.

Accusation :

Squalo : VOOOOOI ! Ces coupures peuvent avoir été faites avec les couteaux et les fils de ce stupide prince déchu ou avec le trident de la tête d'ananas qui se dissimulerait sous des illusions !

Défense :

Fran : Je dois hélas protester. Shisho est trop soûl pour faire quoi que soit…

\- Kufu- Hips ! Regardez, y'a des alouettes qui dansent avec des poulpes dans un lac de grenouilles ! C'est-Hips ! C'est marrant !

Fran : Et je suis, à mon grand regret, resté avec Bel-sempaï depuis un peu avant que les crimes ne commencent et pendant toute leur durée.

Conclusion :

Bel et Mukuro sont innocents.

Problème :

\- VOOOOOI ! Mais alors c'est qui le coupable ?

~**OoO**~

Un peu à l'écart, Hibari caressait doucement son écureuil. Le petit malin avait réussi, il ne savait comment, à s'échapper de la chambre. Et les vêtements n'avaient pas survécus à son appétit.

Il faudrait qu'il pense à lui acheter quelque chose pour le récompenser.

~**OoO**~

\- 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0 !

\- BONNE ANNÉE À TOUS !

Soupirant Hibari se dirigea vers la sortie. C'était enfin fini…

\- Ushishi ! Alouette paysanne ! Oublie pas de régler ton réveil ! On part à la montagne demain ! Enfin, aujourd'hui…

* * *

Voili voilou. Au prochain épisode, ce qu'on peut appeler un "arc" commence ! :D Celui des vacances à la montagne ! :D Pour tout vous dire, j'ai des tonnes d'idées pour ce moment, mais je ne sais pas vraiment lesquelles je vais mettre. Je n'ai donc aucune idée du temps que prendra cet arc. Bon, voilà, je demanderais juste… Review ? :3


	14. je suis et Nous sommes tous Charlie

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous.

Comme vous devez vous en douter, ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Je ne me sentais tout simplement pas le courage d'en poster un avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

Vous devez sûrement tous être au courant. Mais je tiens à faire ce mot, ce message, en la mémoire de ces personnes, ces journalistes de Charlie-Hebdo, assassinés aujourd'hui. Je ne m'étendrai pas sur le sujet, je ne dirais pas ce que j'en pense. Je ne peux rien faire pour changer cela, pour faire revenir ces dessinateurs, dont certains que je connaissais personnellement, qui se sont tellement battus pour cette liberté d'expression dont nous bénéficions tous et toutes aujourd'hui, sans qui nous ne pourrions peut-être même pas publier sur ce site. Juste ce petit mot, à leur mémoire, pour les remercier pour tout, pour leurs dessins, leur lutte. Un petit mot pour leur famille, leurs amis. Pour dire que nous n'oublierons jamais ce qu'ils ont fait, et que, quoi qu'il arrive, nous continuerons à nous battre pour cette liberté. Je ne sais pas faire de discours, je ne parle pas bien, mais voilà. Un simple remerciement.

MERCI


	15. 14 - Le voyage I : La gare

Saaaaaluuuuuut ! Pas de bonnes bonnes nouvelles ces temps-ci hein ? :/ Mais bon, du coup, pour essayer (j'ai bien dit essayer, mes chevilles rentrent encore dans mes chaussettes, merci x)) de remonter un peu le moral, voici voilou le chapitre 14 qui aurait dû être posté mercredi. Du coup je posterais celui d'aujourd'hui demain ou dimanche, selon le temps que j'aurais et, si je le poste dimanche, celui de ce week-end lundi. (c'est clair hein ? :D) Breeeeef, merci à **Ayui-Ayone, MissXYZ **et **tahury **pour leurs review au dernier chapitre ! :D C'est toujours un plaisir de les lire et de les relire quand ça va pas fort, ça remonte bien le moral ^^ Merci beaucoup ! :D (et continuez ! :D/SBAFF/)

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**MissXYZ : **Merciiiii ! Moi aussi je l'aime le pitit écureuil. Il est malin non ? (reste à lui trouver un nom…)

**tahury : **Oui, je crois aussi. Mais je pense qu'ils jouent un peu trop avec le feu là… Hiba-chan est bien calme ces temps-ci tu ne trouves pas ? Bref, je lui souhaite bonne chance pour ce voyage u.u Et oui, j'ai compris ce que t'as dit ! :D Aurais-tu oublié que je suis super-hyper-trop-méga-giga intelligente ? :D (*cons* ou pas… - La. Ferme !) Merci, à toi aussi ! :D (quoi qu'elle débute bizarrement cette reprise… o.o)

Soooo… Enjoy ? :)

* * *

Cette fois-ci la porte survécut. Mais seulement parce qu'Hibari en avait commandée une spéciale à Gianinni pour Noël. Sinon Bel n'aurait eu aucun problème à la découper, encore une fois.

Ce matin-là, le brun avait eu comme une impression de déjà-vu. Après avoir été réveillé à 7 heures par un prince surexcité, il était descendu retrouver les autres Varias, complètement endormi. Mais c'est à partir de là que ça dégénéra.

Fran débarqua dans la salle à manger, une petite valise passe-partout dans la main, qu'il balança sur un tas d'autres valises, avant de repartir. Hibari fixa quelques temps le bagage, l'œil morne, essayant de se souvenir où il avait bien pu le voir. Au bout d'un certain temps, il abandonna et se resservit du café, ignorant de son mieux une voix agaçante qui lui chantait en boucle une stupide chanson avec des carnavals dans sa tête*. Si au moins il pouvait mordre à mort ses neurones pour les discipliner un peu plus...

Il réussit à émettre un grognement lorsqu'une assiette contenant un steak presque rouge lui fut déposée sous le nez, accompagnée d'une tasse et d'une cafetière.

Cinq cafés et deux steaks plus tard, il sut soudain pourquoi la valise lui disait quelque chose. **C'était la sienne.** Un regard vers un coin de la salle lui apprit que Hibird était là aussi, enfermé dans un cage, ne bougeant pas une plume.

-… Herbivores…

~**OoO**~

Après avoir détruit quelques murs (l'essentiel pour commencer la journée) les explications lui furent données. Explications qui occasionnèrent la perte de nouveaux murs. Les pauvres.

\- Ils partaient en vacances, avec l'accord du Decimo. Vacances qu'ils avaient prévues depuis des mois et auxquelles ils ne comptaient pas renoncer.

\- Voyant qu'il n'avait pas été mis au courant (= 1 mur en moins) ils avaient demandé à Fran de préparer sa valise (= disparition du quatrième étage) et de droguer Hibird (= destruction complète de l'aile droite)

\- Mais, à cause de leur punition, ils n'auraient pas le droit de voyager avec les service des Vongolas. Sous-entendu : ils devaient faire le trajet avec des civils. Et bien sûr, interdiction de tuer/blesser/mutiler/brûler etc… qui/quoi que ce soit. Et même chose pour la destruction.

~**OoO**~

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent, valises en main, à guetter l'annonce de leur train sur le panneau d'affichage de la gare. Hibari s'était absenté quelques minutes, le temps d'aller s'acheter un verre de café et deux-trois journaux.

Le voyage se déroulait en deux étapes principales : tout d'abord un _Frecce**_, dans lequel ils passeraient deux heures et demie, puis un changement et un autre train, un _Regionale***_ cette fois, qui les amènerait à destination en trois heures. C'est ce qui était en tout cas prévu.

Un coup d'œil à sa chère montre lui apprit qu'il n'était que 8 heures 50. Leur train serait annoncé vers 9 heures 10. Soupirant, il s'accroupit au niveau du sol pour vérifier que son petit écureuil allait bien.

Il n'avait hélas pas eu d'autre choix que de mettre ses petits compagnons dans des cages pour le voyage. Je passerais sur les discussions –batailles- que cela provoqua mais autant dire qu'un bon bout du jardin ne resta pas intact.

Bref. Après avoir donné quelques noisettes et caresses à son nouvel ami il finit, à très grand regret par se tourner vers ses indésirables compagnons de voyage.

Il réussit à rester impassible. Ce qui était assez compliqué étant donné le spectacle qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

Bel était en train de faire une crise. Une. Crise. Il sautait, hurlait, tapait des pieds –s'attirant ainsi les regards de toute la gare- et tirait sans relâche sur la manche de Squalo.

\- Siiiiiiiiiii ! J'en veeeeeueuh ! Allez quoi ! Juste uuuuuun ! Et puis je suis un princeuh ! Tu dois faire ce que je dis ! J'en veux ! J'en veux ! J'en veux !

\- VOOOOOOOOOOOOIIII ! J'ai dit NON !

\- Mais siiiiiiiiiii !

\- NON !

\- Tu dois le faireuh ! Je suis un prince !

\- Un prince déchu.

\- Toi la ferme ! Et puis t'en veux aussi ! Pourquoi tu viens pas m'aider ?

Fran soupira. Son sempaï se comportait vraiment en enfant gâté… Mais il fallait avouer que lui aussi en aimerait bien quelques-uns. Le voyage risquait d'être long et il ne savait qu'en faire. Si au moins leur argent n'avait pas été confisqué par Mammon…

\- Moi aussi j'en veux un Taichôôôôô…

\- VOOOOOOOI ! Quand est-ce que vous comprendrez qu'on peut pas en acheter ? C'est ce foutu pingre qu'a tout l'argent !

\- Mammoooon ! Donnes-nous en !

\- Non.

\- S'il te plaît ?

\- Non.

\- Alleeeeez quoiii ! C'est rien !

\- Regarde maman ! Y'a une princesse ! Y'a une princesse avec des méchants monsieurs bizarres !

\- Hm hm, c'est bien mon chéri.

Un coup d'œil vers mes singes lui apprit qu'il semblait être le seul à avoir entendu le gamin…

\- Rien ? Ca coûte dans les quatre euros chacun ! Je t'interdis de dire que ce n'est rien !

Restait à savoir dans quelle catégorie il le plaçait lui avant d'aller le mordre à mort. Mais bon, au moins il avait l'œil le gosse. Dernière question : parlait-il de l'herbivore à frange ou de l'herbivore bruyant ?

\- VOOOOOOI ! Vous voyez ? Ca sert à rien d'essayer !

\- Mais… Luuuuss !

\- Oui Bel-chan ? Répondit le travesti, sortant temporairement de son "observation" des jeunes hommes de la gare.

\- Squalo et Mammon ils veulent pas nous acheter de magazines !

\- Mooo, pourquoi ? Vous pouvez bien faire ça pour Bel-chan et Fran-chan non ? Ce ne sont que des enfants !

\- Je. Refuse.

\- Ils ont plus de vingt ans ! Ce sont plus des enfants !

\- Par rapport à nous si ! On peut bien leur faire ce petit plaisir ~

\- VOOOOOOI ! On a dit non !

\- Ta gueule déchet. J'essaye de dormir.

\- Maa Bossu ! Bel-chan et Fran-chan ont le droit à des magazines hein ?

\- Si vous la fermez, oui.

\- Parfait ! Venez les enfants, on va en acheter !

Hibari soupira –encore- devant le blond qui sautillait, de joie cette fois. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au bon Dieu pour tomber avec des cinglés pareils… Heureusement qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette galère… Il jeta un regard attendri à son oiseau qui le lui rendit, en bien plus joyeux. Un nouveau coup d'œil au tableau d'affichage lui apprit qu'il leur restait cinq minutes à attendre. Avec un singe qui dormait, un sous-herbivore qui le surveillait –et qui donc effrayait les herbivores. En fait, il n'était pas si inutile que ça-, un herbivore qui pestait dans son coin contre le prince, un herbivore qui… Il ne savait pas ce que faisait l'herbivore avare. Et trois herbivores partis acheter des journaux pour gamins. Et dire que le voyage n'avait même pas commencé…

\- Maaaman ! La princesse elle est plus là !

\- Oui oui, c'est bien mon chéri, continue.

De l'herbivore à frange donc…

~**OoO**~

\- Wagon 9 ! Souvenez-vous ! Wagon 9, places 26, 27, 28, 29 et 18, 19, 20, 21 ! Deux carrés !

\- VOOOOI, on a compris ! C'est la dixième fois que tu le répètes !

\- On en est au wagon 6…

\- Dépêchez-vous déchets. Ca commence à me gonfler tout ça.

\- VOOOOI ! C'est pas de notre faute si le gamin Vongola t'as empêché de prendre ton putain de fauteuil !

\- Fermez-la sinon je vous mords à mort.

\- Vous êtes pas très convaincant Alouette-san.

Un simple regard noir suffit comme réponse. C'est vrai qu'il devait sûrement avoir des cernes autour des yeux et qu'avec ses animaux il avait l'air plus gentil qu'autre chose mais quand même… Il était un carnivore ! Fallait pas l'oublier !

Un carnivore qui se trimballait deux valises ouais… Mais bon, au moins il n'en avait pas autant que le sous-herbivore, ou l'herbivore bruyant, qui devaient bien en transporter cinq chacun. Sans parler de l'immense valise que traînait le travesti et dont il ne voulait surtout, surtout pas savoir le contenu.

\- Mamaaaaan ! Il est bizarre le monsieur avec les cheveux bizarres !

Le gosse avait encore frappé. Mais bon, tant qu'il était pas dans le même wagon qu'eux… Et qu'il ne faisait pas de remarques sur lui… Tout irait bien.

~**OoO**~

Bon. Ils étaient dans le wagon 9. Mais il pouvait l'affirmer, après avoir fait trois fois le wagon, il n'avait pas trouvé une seule trace des places 18 ou 27. Jetant un œil furieux aux singes derrière lui qui n'arrêtaient pas de gueuler, se faisant ainsi beaucoup trop remarquer à son goût par les autres herbivores, il décida d'aller demander à un contrôleur. Et surtout de faire comme si il ne les connaissait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Même si Fran le collait et que Squalo l'interpellait. Il. Ne. Les. Connaissait. Pas.

~**OoO**~

En fait les places étaient dans le wagon 10. Se retenant très fort de mordre à mort l'herbivore qui lui faisait face, il se contenta d'un simple signe de tête en guise de remerciement et tourna les talons, prêt à aller s'installer. Tant pis pour les singes.

~**OoO**~

Il retint un gémissement en les voyant arriver alors qu'il déposait ses bagages dans l'endroit prévu à cet effet. Le batracien avait dû les prévenir. Finalement, il le mordrait lui aussi à mort. En attendant, il allait les observer tranquillement se démerder pour caser à leur tour leurs valises.

~**OoO**~

Il lança un regard qui se voulait noir mais qui ne fut qu'interrogateur au Roi des Singes quand ce dernier vint s'asseoir en face de lui. La seule explication qu'il eut fut : "Trop bruyant".

Ensuite ce fut l'herbivore avare, à côté de lui. "Tout plutôt que de rester avec Bel et Luss".

Et enfin Fran qui essayait lui aussi d'échapper aux griffes des autres. Bon. Le Roi des Singes passait son temps à dormir et les autres n'étaient pas si énervants. Ca devrait aller.

~**OoO**~

Mais si ce carré n'avait -pour le moment- aucun problème, l'autre n'allait pas tarder à en créer. Avec Bel, Squalo, Lussuria et Lévi côte à côte pendant une durée de deux heures et demie, les ennuis ne traineraient pas. Et Bel, connaissant ses coéquipiers, savait qu'ils ne seraient sans doute pas les seuls à se faire remarquer. Et puis hors de question de laisser sa grenouille seule pendant tout ce temps. Ushishi.

~**OoO**~

\- Ooooh ! Il est mignon le petit oiseau ! Il est à toi monsieur ?

-…

* * *

*Kufufu no fu, encore et toujours. Le réveil a frappé…

** Frecce : équivalent du TGV français.

*** Regionale : comme son nom l'indique, ce sont les trains régionaux.

_Merci à tahury pour m'avoir rappelé qu'il fallait des trains italiens ! Et à halowii'n pour mon incohérence à la fin du chapitre ! _

Bon voilà, petit chapitre d'intro (en fait je n'arrive vraiment pas à écrire des trucs de moins de mille mots…) qui commence les vacances de nos chers amis :D Si ça vous rassure, ils ne seront pas toujours aussi sages u.u Bon, juste comme ça, le voyage sera très, très, très inspiré par celui de mes vacances :D (ce chapitre est presque un copié-collé de ma vie en fait…) Et… hum… Si je devais répartir les rôles, je dirais que Fran et Bel se partagent celui de ma sœur (surtout Bel en fait), Squalo et Luss ma mère, Squalo (eh oui, encore. Il est omniprésent) et Xanxus mon père et, en toute modestie, Fran et Hiba-chan le mien. Nan, mes chevilles vont très pourquoi ? :D So, en espérant que ce petit truc bizarre ne vous ait pas trop déçu, je vous dit à demain pour le chapitre qui aurait dû être posté aujourd'hui ^^ En attendant… review ? :)


	16. 15 - Le voyage II : Le train a) Le gamin

Bon, je vais faire vite, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps :/ Alors, tout d'abord, **tahury, halowii'n, **merci pour vos reviews, et j'ai bien changé ce que vous m'aviez dit ^^ Ensuite, merci aussi à **MissXYZ** pour sa review. Ah, et ce chapitre sera beaucoup moins centré sur Hiba-chan que les autres.

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**tahury : **On est d'accord, il est fou. Et tu le penseras encore plus en lisant ça :x J'ai bel et bien changé ce que tu m'avais fait remarquer, merci beaucoup ^^

**MissXYZ : **Viiiii ! *w* Il est vraiment trop mignon comme ça ! *saute partout* Je suis trop contente que tu l'aies dit ! ^^ Ah, moi aussi j'aime ce mioche. J'en suis même une grande fan. Tu verras pourquoi ;)

**Note : **Ce chapitre est légèrement différent des autres. Je me suis permise un petit écart et ai intégré un nouveau personnage c: J'avais la flemme de faire un OC en fait… Bref, un ananas à la première personne qui me diras de quel univers il vient :D (pas que ce soit difficile/SBAFF/)

**Disclaimer : **Vous savez déjà tout, pourquoi le mettre ?

**Pairing :** Des tonnes. Dans ma tête en tout cas. Pour le moment c'est toujours vous qui décidez T.T

Bon bin… Enjoy ? c:

* * *

_\- Ooooh ! Il est mignon le petit oiseau ! Il est à toi monsieur ?_

Xanxus ouvrit un œil, se demandant quel était le déchet qui avait osé s'approcher de leurs places. La réponse lui fut donnée sous la forme d'un petit garçon, d'à peine cinq ans, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, qui caressait Hibird du bout des doigts, un sourire béat scotché au visage. Apparemment il l'avait sorti de sa cage. Le chef des Varias haussa un sourcil mental. Le déchet d'alouette aurait accepté que quelqu'un d'autre que lui touche à son oiseau ? Un coup d'œil en direction du déchet cité lui apprit que non. Hibari avait l'air –un peu- déboussolé, comme si il ne savait pas comment réagir. Ce qui était en quelque sorte le cas. En attendant le petit avait trouvé quelque chose d'autre à faire. Il grimpa sur les genoux de Mammon, puis sur la table qui se trouvait entre eux, et planta son regard dans celui, toujours aussi inexpressif de Fran.

\- Huum… je te reconnais ! T'étais avec la princesse tout à l'heure ! Elle est où la princesse ?

\- La… princesse ? Répéta Xanxus, pas sûr de comprendre.

\- L'herbivore à frange, répondit Hibari dans un soupir.

\- Hibari ! Hibari ! Chantonna Hibird en venant se poser dans les cheveux de son maître, attirant sur lui le regard du garçon.

\- Oooh ! Il est à toi l'oiseau ? Il est trop mignon ! Il s'appelle comment ?

\- Hibird, lâcha automatiquement le brun.

\- C'est bizarre comme nom, contra le petit en fronçant le nez.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

\- Bin si, tu l'as appelé Hi-oiseau. C'est bizarre.

Xanxus dut se retenir de s'esclaffer. Le déchet d'alouette venait de se faire rembarrer en beauté par un gosse même pas sorti de la jupe de sa mère. C'était un jour à marquer d'une pierre rouge.

\- Pourquoi tu cherches Bel-sempaï petit ? Questionna Fran en soulevant le gamin par les aisselles.

\- Bel… sumpaiii ? Répéta le garçon sans comprendre.

\- La princesse quoi, lui expliqua Mammon dans un soupir.

\- Ooh ! Ben parce que tout à l'heure elle était là avec sa grenouille et puis elle y était plus et là il y a la grenouille mais pas la princesse alors je voulais savoir si elle allait bien.

\- BWAHAHA ! Finit par exploser Xanxus, ne réussissant plus à se retenir. Ce déchet se faisait encore traiter de grenouille par le même mioche, et encore mieux, de la grenouille du déchet princier !

Seulement son rire bruyant eut pour effet d'attirer sur lui l'attention du gamin qui se dégagea des bras de Fran, encore abasourdi bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître, pour venir se planter devant Xanxus.

\- Toi, t'es le méchant dragon qui a enlevé la princesse.

-… Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire déchet ?

\- Mais je vais te battre parce que je suis un chevalier très fort ! A l'attaque ! Lança le gamin sans s'apercevoir de la menace qui planait sur lui.

Tout se tut lorsque qu'il vint planter son petit index dans la poitrine du fils adoptif du Nono.

\- Je t'ai vaincu ! Je suis le meilleur ! Relâches la princesse maintenant !

\- Décheeeet… Gronda Xanxus en faisant apparaître sa Flamme de la Fureur.

Grosse erreur.

\- Oooh ! Tu sais faire du feu ! Ca veut dire que t'es un vrai dragon ! S'exclama le petit en sautant sur les genoux dudit "dragon" pour examiner de plus près la Flamme. Tu peux m'apprendre dis ? Tu peux m'apprendre ?

Le brun resta muet quelques minutes en voyant le gamin approcher craintivement sa main de la Flamme et regarder la grande main hâlée sous toutes ses coutures, essayant de "comprendre comme ça marche". Finalement les neurones rangés dans la case "je suis hyper-fort et je vais tous vous buter déchets" se remirent en marche alors qu'en face de lui les commissures des lèvres du déchet d'alouette se relevaient que quelques millimètres sarcastiques. Il se promit de lui enfoncer au fond de la gorge ce qu'avait lancé le mioche et se prépara à cramer ce même mioche.

Mais, heureusement pour lui, Squalo, envoyé par les autres qui voulaient savoir pourquoi leur Boss avait rit, arriva à temps pour empêcher le gamin de se transformer en steak bien cuit.

\- VOOOOOOI ! Ca va pas enfoiré de Boss ? On tue pas un mioche !

\- T'aurais dû le laisser faire, lança Hibari.

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi gamin !

\- C'est lui qu'à commencé, répliqua le petit brun. Oh, et puis c'est toi qui va tout te prendre maintenant de toute façon, termina-t-il en s'enfonçant dans son siège et en fermant les yeux.

Squalo en resta bouche-bée. Soit son cerveau venait de dérailler, soit leur "invité" s'était vraiment comporté comme un gosse. D'ailleurs, en parlant de gosse…

\- Je sais ! J'ai trouvé qui t'es ! T'es Raiponce ! J'ai trouvé Raiponce ! J'ai raison hein ? T'es Raiponce ?

\- Rai… ponce ?

\- Bin oui ! Et lui là, fit le petit en pointant le Boss du doigt, c'est le méchant dragon qui vous a enlevés avec la princesse de la grenouille, mais je l'ai battu ! T'es libre maintenant !

Le squale se tourna vers Mammon, complètement perdu. L'ex-arcobaleno se contenta de lui lancer un "paye si tu veux savoir". L'argenté s'apprêtait à lui gueuler dessus pour avoir de meilleures explications lorsqu'il sentit comme un… tiraillement ? oui, un tiraillement dans ses cheveux. Ne lui dites pas que…

Le noiraud était en train de se donner à cœur joie avec ses beaux, ses si beaux cheveux, ceux auxquels il consacrait tant d'heures, tant de soin chaque jour. Il était en train de les martyriser, les tirant, les emmêlant, se les passant sur le visage, le tout un grand sourire de psycopathe* sur le visage.

-… AAAAAAAH ! ENLEVEZ CE MIOCHE DE MA TETE ! ENLEVEZ-LE !

\- Maaa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Squ-chan ?

Le gamin eut un temps d'arrêt en voyant apparaître Lussuria. Puis, un air décidé sur le visage, il grimpa debout sur l'épaule de Squalo, se tenant debout grâce aux mèches argentées, et, ainsi face au visage du travesti, il put lui parler convenablement.

\- T'es bizarre toi. Y'a quoi dans ta valise ?

\- Huum… Beaucoup de choses, répondit le multicolore en observant attentivement le bout d'homme qui lui faisait face. Mais c'est que tu es tout mignon toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Bin ma tante –elle veut que je l'appelle maman mais je sais que c'est ma tante- m'a demandé d'aller me balader parce que je la gênais et je suis arrivé là.

\- Oh, je vois ! Attends, viens là… Continua la Mama de la Varia en enlevant le petit de son perchoir pour le poser sur une place libre à côté. Et dis-moi, comment tu t'appelles mon mignon ?

\- Harry.

\- C'est un joli nom mon petit. Et tu sais où elle est ta tante ?

\- Par là. Répondit Harry en pointant l'entrée du wagon du doigt. Mais je veux pas aller la voir, elle est pas gentille, et j'aime pas mon oncle et mon cousin aussi, ils sont méchants avec moi.

\- Ooh ! Pauvre petit chou ! Mais pourquoi tu ne le dis pas à tes parents ?

\- Ils sont morts.

-…

\- Oh mais c'est pas grave, de toute façon on peut rien faire. Dis, elle est où la princesse ?

\- La princesse ?

\- Huuum… Bal simpai je crois que la grenouille l'a appelé comme ça.

\- Oh, Bel-chan ? Il est sur le siège là-bas, tiens tu le vois ?

\- La princesse !

~**OoO**~

Lorsque, environ une heure plus tard, la tante d'Harry vint enfin le chercher, elle le trouva en train de jouer avec un oiseau jaune et un petit écureuil, bichonné par un homme aux cheveux de toutes les couleurs, entouré par cinq adultes complètement épuisés, un autre prostré dans son coin marmonnant des "Bossu aidez-moi, Bossu je vous en supplie, Bossu" en boucle et un dernier filmant le tout. Elle l'emmena sans un remerciement vers les pauvres Varias, et lorsqu'Harry fit un dernier "Good bye !" en souriant de toutes ses dents vers eux, Lussuria fut le seul à répondre à son salut. Les autres n'en furent que plus effondrés.

Et dire qu'il restait encore plus d'une heure de trajet…

Mais la question que personne ne s'était posée était la suivante : comment un si petit enfant anglais pouvait-il parler aussi bien italien ?

~**OoO**~

\- On devrait le recruter, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Fit le châtain en éteignant le projecteur.

\- Haha, ce serait une très bonne idée ! Je suis sûr que Squalo serait très content de le revoir, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre !

\- Attends deux minutes Juudaime ! Je fais une recherche sur lui… Alors… Harry Potter… Fils de James et Lili Potter, adopté par Vernon et Pétunia Dursley… Voilà, toutes les informations sur lui sont sur cette fiche !

Bon, devoir encore payer Mammon avait été dur mais au moins ils avaient une nouvelle potentielle recrue !

~**OoO**~

Et c'est pourquoi lorsque, des années et des années plus tard, après avoir vaincu un certain mage noir, Harry reçut une lettre lui proposant de passer quelques temps au manoir Varia, en Italie, des images d'hommes étranges et gentils et d'un voyage en train surgirent dans sa tête et il accepta. Pour le plus grand malheurs de presque tous les Varias. Mais c'est une autre histoire…

* * *

* du point de vue de Squalo hein. Pour les autres c'est juste un adorable sourire d'un adorable petit garçon qui joue.

Oui, bon, désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, désolée, désolée. Et en plus j'ai un peu changé l'histoire, je sais bien que jamais Harry ne serait allé en Italie avec les Dursley, mais bon, c'est une fiction hein… Et puis ce petit crossover ne change pas trop l'histoire ^^… Si ? Ca m'est venu tout seul lorsque je cherchais sa couleur d'yeux et de cheveux. Et vu que je passe de plus en plus de temps sur les fics HP ces temps-ci… Vous m'en voulez pas j'espère ? :( Bref, je demanderais tout de même… Review ? :D


	17. 16 Le voyage III: Le train b) Discussion

Salut salut salut ! Et un autre chapitre ! Vous savez que je vous adore ? Je poste le chapitre, je remets mon ordi aux mains de mes parents, et le lendemain quand je me lève et que je le reprends, je vois trois reviews en plus ! Quoi de mieux pour commencer la journée ? Vous m'avez boosté le moral ! Merciiiii ! Et vous êtes trop fortes ! Vous avez toutes deviné qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter ! Comment vous avez fait ? 'o'

Donc, un trèèèès grand merci à **hanahime, halowii'n, MissXYZ, tahury **et **MakeYourDreams **pour leurs reviews ! ^^

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**hanahime : **Eh oui, la première review du chapitre ! :D Et donc, la première à dire qui était Harry ! Voici pour toi l'ananas promis ! :D *tend un ananas virtuel* Surtout, ne le manges pas et vénères-le ! Sinon, merci pour tous ces compliments *rougit* Ca me fait vraiment plaisir, et puis je suis très contente que tu dises ça, parce que j'ai souvent l'impression de tomber dans l'OOC ^^" Alors tu me soulages vraiment ^^ Pour une suite avec Harry… Faut voir… Peut-être quand j'atteindrais les 100 reviews :D

**MissXYZ : **Ouiiii ! Il est trop fort notre petit sorcier ! Et puis, ça lui fait de l'entraînement pour vaincre Voldemort-chan ! ^^

**tahury : **Eh oui :D Je suis folle hein ? x) Et j'aime bien surprendre justement… Niark niark niark/BAM/ Ah, qu'il est fort ce petit Harry… Au moins, il est fin prêt pour affronter le mage noir là :D …"quand c'est bien fait"… C'est pour ça que je ne m'y risquerais pas x)

**Disclaimer : **Je les veux. Je ne les ai pas. Puis-je aller me suicider ?

**Pairing : **Alors là y'en a pas mal. J'avance :D En plus, un des pairings final commence à se mettre en place… MOUHAHAH-/PAN/

Bon bin… Enjoy ? c:

* * *

Fini… C'était fini… Il était enfin parti… Hibari détourna vivement les yeux afin d'éviter le regard émeraude du petit qui faisait un dernier au revoir à l'herbivore travesti. Une fois sûr que le danger était parti, il se renfonça dans son siège, retenant le soupir de soulagement qui menaçait de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il pouvait enfin lire…

18 pages plus tard, un discret "ushishi" vint le distraire. Il releva les yeux pour voir une certaine grenouille être emportée par son prince. Rien d'intéressant donc.

69 pages et un VOOOOI plus tard, il fut de nouveau tiré de sa lecture. Par quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire ça.

\- Tu lis quoi déchet ?

Il lança un regard noir au Roi des Singes avant de relever légèrement son livre afin que la couverture soit visible. Un simple grognement lui répondit. Pensant être enfin tranquille, il reprit sa lecture.

-… Et c'est bien ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? D'habitude le Roi des Singes se contentait de dormir, de jeter des objets et de tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait et de boire son vin. Il ne faisait pas la causette à son ennemi ! Et puis c'était quoi cette question idiote ?

Face à son absence de réaction, le Boss de la Varia retint un soupir et finit par lui jeter un bout de papier chiffonné sur les genoux. Il observa l'autre s'en saisir et s'amusa de voir les yeux bleus glacés s'écarquiller de plus en plus.

\- Apparemment toi tu ne l'as pas reçu.

Il eut comme réponse un regard noir, miraculeusement accompagné de paroles.

\- Si. Mais je ne l'ai pas lu.

\- T'es un déchet idiot. Alors ? Par quoi veux-tu qu'on commence ?

\- Pas plus que toi. Et pourquoi est-ce que je saurais ? Je me fiche totalement de ce que veut cet herbivore.

\- Dans ce cas prépares-toi à la sanction, répondit Xanxus en baillant. Le déchet avare est témoin que j'aurais essayé. Mais lorsqu'il t'interrogera toi, tu ne pourras rien répondre. Ne sois pas surpris de devoir supporter le déchet ananas après.

Et un regard noir, un. Wouao. Puis il vit les épaules de l'autre se baisser légèrement. Ca voulait dire qu'il acceptait de se plier aux règles de l'autre déchet Vongola. En même temps, lui non plus n'avait pas eu d'autre choix.

\- J'imagine qu'il faut commencer par le plus basique. Finit par lâcher l'ex-préfet.

\- Pourquoi pas. Tu t'appelles comment ?

\- T'es encore plus stupide que ce que je pensais.

\- C'est toi qui voulais commencer par le plus basique déchet, répondit le fils adoptif du Nono, un léger rictus sarcastique accroché aux lèvres. Alors ?

-… Hibari Kyôya. 21 ans. Souffla finalement l'autre du bout des lèvres.

\- Xanxus Vongola. 29. Tu vois c'était pas si difficile déchet.

\- La ferme.

\- Nan. Bon, maintenant je crois qu'il va falloir approfondir.

Il observa avec amusement le déchet qui lui faisait face se rembrunir. Si au moins lui aussi n'était pas dans cette situation…

\- T'aimes quoi ?

-… C'est quoi cette question ?

\- Une autre question basique. Alors déchet ?

\- Mordre les herbivores à mort. Mordre l'ananas à mort. Vous mordre à mort. Me battre.

\- Très intéressant comme programme. Et à part ça ?

Hibari fusilla du regard son interlocuteur qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique. Il se vengerait, c'était promis.

\- Fais pas le con, je sais que t'aimes d'autre trucs.

-… Hibird. Roll. Namimori. La viande rouge. Dit-il, d'une voix presque inaudible. A toi maintenant.

\- Huum… Buter les déchets. Emmerder les déchets. T'emmerder. L'alcool. La viande.

\- Bester ?

\- Peut-être bien. Eluda le brun aux cicatrices.

\- Bon, voilà, on en connaît plus sur l'autre. On peut arrêter maintenant.

\- Je crois pas non. Ca suffira pas.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Xanxus serait mort des milliers de fois. Mais en bon futur Boss des Vongolas il ne se laissa pas intimider par l'autre.

\- T'as des frères ou des sœurs ?

\- Non. Toi ?

\- Non plus.

\- Tu mens. T'en as eu trois.

\- C'était pas mes vrais, gronda Xanxus. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait quand on parlait de sa "famille", ces déchets de première classe qui lui avaient mentis toute son enfance…

Hibari se contenta de hausser un sourcil face à sa réaction avant qu'un rictus satisfait ne vienne étirer ses lèvres.

\- On c'est vrai… Toi t'as été adopté… D'ailleurs tu l'as appris comment ?

Il jouait vraiment avec le feu. Mais il s'en fichait. Lui, il était un carnivore.

\- Ca ne te regarde pas.

\- Si.

La guerre était déclarée. Mais le plus vieux refusait catégoriquement d'entrer dans le jeu de son interlocuteur.

-… J'ai juste fouillé dans les affaires du vieux.

Juste ça. Dommage. Et en plus il avait même pas sorti ses pistolets. Pfff, il voulait son combat lui… bon, il allait bien trouver une autre manière d'énerver l'autre.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut Xanxus qui trouva en premier.

\- Et tu baises avec le déchet ananas ?

-… QUOI ?

Un ricanement échappa au balafré en voyant l'air choqué qu'affichait son face à face. Bon, vu qu'on parlait d'Hibari Kyôya, ce n'était pas vraiment flagrant, mais c'était déjà ça.

\- Bien sûr que non. T'es con.

\- Bah à vous voir vous tourner autour tout le temps on peut se poser des questions.

\- On se tourne pas autour.

\- Oh ? Alors toutes ces propositions de combat étaient sincères ? Vous ne faites pas un… autre genre de combat parfois ?

-…

\- Je te rappelle que tu dois répondre honnêtement.

Le cerveau d'Hibari tournait à plein régime. Oui, il avait déjà couché quelques rares fois avec l'ananas herbivore. Mais il était hors de question qu'il le dise au Roi des Singes !

\- A voir ta tête, je dirais que oui.

Ses poings se crispèrent. Merde merde merde et merde ! Il allait le mordre à mort en sortant de ce train, c'était juré. Et le chef herbivore ne perdait rien pour attendre non plus.

\- Et toi, tu baises avec l'herbivore bruyant ?

\- Le déchet requin ? Ouais, pendant un moment. Mais là on a arrêté.

Et merde. Ca avait pas marché. Son "adversaire" avait répondu sans problème. Dans ce cas…

\- Pourquoi ? Il avait un autre coup ?

\- Nan, on en avait juste marre, ça menait à rien. Et toi, t'es encore avec le déchet d'ananas ?

\- On n'a jamais été ensemble. C'était juste comme ça.

\- Si tu le dis déchet.

Rictus sarcastique, le retour. Ah, qu'il avait envie de le retirer de ces lèvres…

\- Mais t'es sûr ? Moi je pensais plutôt qu'il t'avait largué. En même temps, vu ton caractère de merde…

\- Personne ne me lâche. C'est moi qui les laisse tomber.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Par exemple, c'est moi qui a cassé avec le déchet princier.

\- Oh ?

\- Trop chiant.

\- Et avec qui d'autre t'es allé dans les singes ? Avec le batracien ?

\- Nan. Trop stoïque.

\- L'herbivore travesti ?

\- Trop travesti. Et nécrophile.

\- Le sous-herbivore ?

\- Plutôt mourir. Mais toi ? T'as quelqu'un en vue ?

\- J'ai pas à te le dire.

\- Le déchet Vongola ?

\- Jamais. Il est beaucoup niais, énervant et herbivore.

\- Le déchet dynamiteur ?

\- Il est sur l'herbivore baseballeur. Et il n'a que des défauts.

\- Le déchet baseballeur alors ?

\- Non. Trop souriant.

Mammon continuait à prendre ses notes à toute vitesse, alors que les deux autres continuaient à se lancer des piques, l'ayant totalement oublié. Les informations qu'il apprenait là lui seraient sûrement très utiles à l'avenir. Et la photo du petit brun, alors que Xanxus admettait qu'il avait déjà fantasmé sur lui, lui rapporterait à coup sûr beaucoup.

* * *

Fin bâclée, je sais. Mais là mon père va venir confisquer mon ordi alors si je veux tenir les délais T.T Je dois admettre que je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre. J'ai l'impression d'être tombée dans encore plus d'OOC. Bon, quand même… review ? c: Pour mon contrôle d'anglais !


	18. 17 - Le voyage IV : L'entre-deux

Pas le temps, pas le temps, je vais être en retard, en retard, en retard… Bon, on va faire vite : je suis sincèrement désolée mais je ne pourrais plus poster que deux fois par semaine. Bref, maintenant merci à **halowii'n, erebe, tahury **et **MissXYZ (je te réponds demain promis !)**

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**erebe : **Bon, réponse à ta review du chapitre 16… En espérant que tu la voies. T'as pensé direct à Harry ? On est deux ! :D Moi aussi, quand je me suis lue, je me suis dit : c'est Harry ! Uen fic sur Harry plus grand qui va chez les Varias… Tu sais qu'à cause de toi je passe de huit projets en cours d'écriture à neuf ? x) Sinon, merci pour tes compliments :D

**tahury : **Wouaoh, grande review x) Alors… Merci d'aimer cette fin :') En espérant que ce soit pareil avec ce chapitre -_- (j'ai un gros problème avec ce que j'écris : je n'aime jamais u.u") T'aimes pas le 6918 ? Argh… Moi j'en suis une fan invétérée x) Par contre j'ai du mal avec le 1827… J'aime pas les Hiba-chan dominant :/ Par contre j'adore le Tsuna x Hibari :D Donc, toi et Hiba-chan êtes sur la même longueur d'onde ? … Hibaaaaaa-chaaaaan ! J'ai trouvé ta jumeeeeeeelle ! Et Xanxus est **forcé **de s'intéresser à Hiba-chan comme tu dis u.u Mais en effet, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que les deux ensembles pourraient produire x) *va fouiller dans ses idées* Ah bin si en fait… Mammon ne laisserait jamais échapper une occasion pareille. Ce voyage en train s'avère en effet très riche en informations et il en profite x) Mais enfin ! Tout le monde sait que Xanxus fait une addiction au mot "déchet" ! Il en consomme le plus possible ! Et en plus c'est même pas mauvais pour sa santé u.u Seulement pour celle des autres… :D

**Disclaimer :** Pourquoi infliger toujours cette torture mentale aux pauvres fangirls que nous sommes ? ToT Akira Amano-samaaaaa ! Donnez-les nooooous ! Siouplait.

**Pairing :** Cette fois, rien de précis. A part peut-être un léger 18sandwich. Et un culte voué à Bel venant d'être créé.

Bon bin… Enjoy ? c:

* * *

\- VOOOOOOOI ! Tout le monde ! On arrive dans cinq minutes ! Préparez-vous !

Tirés de leur passionnante discussion par le squale, les deux bruns se défièrent encore quelques instants du regard avant que Hibari ne casse l'échange, se levant pour ranger les quelques affaires qu'il avait sorti, enfiler son manteau et aller chercher sa valise dans le filet à bagages. Xanxus bailla avant de décider qu'il avait encore tout son temps.

~**OoO**~

Assis tranquillement sur un des bancs du quai, Hibari regardait d'un œil intéressé les Varias tenter tant bien que mal de sortir du wagon.

Lui il avait pu éviter la cohue de la descente en se préparant avec dix minutes d'avance mais les singes, en bons idiots qu'ils étaient, avaient décidés que puisque c'était le terminus ils n'avaient pas besoin de se dépêcher. Résultat : il avait une vue parfaite sur le dos de l'herbivore travesti qui essayait de faire passer son énorme valise à travers la porte, déjà encombrée par l'herbivore princier qui voulait passer devant en prétextant qu'il était… bin, un prince. Si il distinguait bien, derrière il y avait l'herbivore bruyant qui poussait de toutes ses forces sur l'énorme bagage, espérant sûrement débloquer ainsi la situation, et à côté le batracien qui, lui, tirait sur son sempaï comme pour le faire rentrer dans l'habitacle.

Il n'esquissa pas un mouvement quand quelqu'un d'autre vint prendre place à côté de lui. De toute façon il l'avait déjà senti venir.

Ils restèrent quelques instants dans cette position avant qu'une nouvelle personne ne vienne les rejoindre. Après un petit moment de silence, Mammon prit la parole, s'adressant au nouveau venu.

\- T'as abandonné ?

\- J'ai préféré suivre votre trace Mammon-sempaï. Ils sont trop énervants.

\- Et idiots.

Hibari n'ajouta rien face à la vérité profonde que ces deux-là venaient d'énoncer. Vérité tellement évidente d'ailleurs qu'il se demandait si c'était vraiment utile de la dire.

-… Je me demande si ils penseront à faire comme nous.

\- Ca m'étonnerait. A la limite Squalo aurait pu y penser, mais vu là où il est…

Le requin était en effet maintenant coincé entre les valises que portait Lévi et une des parois du wagon. A se demander comment il avait fait pour en arriver là.

\- Tiens, Travesti-sempaï vient de tomber sur le quai.

\- Dommage que la valise n'en ait pas fait autant.

\- Mais elle plus avancée vous trouvez pas ?

Un simple haussement d'épaules lui répondit et ils retournèrent s'abîmer tous les trois dans la contemplations de ces hommes qui essayaient de descendre d'un wagon de train. Quelle décadence…

~**OoO**~

Hibari jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se pencha vers son sac pour sortir un des sandwichs qu'il avait préparé juste avant qu'ils ne partent. Il était déjà 12 h 35 et il commençait à avoir faim.

A côté de lui Fran, Mammon, Lussuria et Bel firent de même. A croire qu'il avait une aura de leader.

~**OoO**~

12 h 45 et Squalo avait enfin réussi à faire sortir toutes les valises du train. L'alouette résista à l'envie d'imiter les autres singes qui l'applaudissaient ironiquement. Fallait pas exagérer.

~**OoO**~

12 h 50, Hibari en était à la moitié de son sandwich et leur train n'était toujours pas là. Alors qu'il était censé arriver à 12 h 45. Bon, cinq minutes de retard ça devrait aller. Mais, allez savoir pourquoi, il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Peut-être le fait de voir l'herbivore à frange et le batracien jouer à chat sur le quai en dérangeant tous les autres voyageurs…

~**OoO**~

_\- En raison d'un problème survenu sur la ligne, le train 26391877769B aura trois quarts d'heure de retard. Nous vous remercions de votre compréhension._

… Non. C'était impossible. Il avait mal entendu. Oui c'est ça, il avait mal entendu. Et toute la gare aussi. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver.

\- Alouette paysaaaaaanne ! Tu viens jouer avec nous ?

… Pourquoi lui ?

~**OoO**~

\- Je suis désolé monsieur mais nous ne pouvons vraiment rien faire. Comme je vous l'ait déjà dit, la neige tombée cette nuit et ce matin a perturbé le trafic et nous ne pouvons pas faire plus que ce qui a déjà été fait. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais essayez de comprendre n-

\- Ce que je comprends très bien, grogna Hibari, son tonfa plaqué tout contre la gorge de l'homme, c'est que je refuse de passer deux minutes de plus avec _eux _et que vous avez intérêt à trouver une solution rapidement avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment et que je ne vous morde à mort.

L'homme déglutit difficilement, essayant de comprendre le problème du brun. Trois quarts d'heure ce n'était rien quand on pensait au train censé arrivé à 10 h 50 qui n'était pas encore là ! Et franchement, le menacer avec une arme… Il était fou, c'était la seule option possible. Si au moins il pouvait atteindre son téléphone, coincé dans sa ceinture…

\- N'y penses même pas, _herbivore_, le menaça le gardien du Nuage, abandonnant le vouvoiement.

\- Si… S'il vous plaît… Je… On n-

\- Le. Train. Siffla Hibari.

\- J-

\- Ushishi ! Trouvé ! C'est toi le chat !

Le brun se retourna, comme au ralenti, vers le prince qui venait de lui donner une tape à l'arrière du crâne et qui s'enfuyait maintenant en courant, le narguant avec le sac qu'il lui avait dérobé et qu'il considérait comme l'un des plus important pour sa survie au milieu de ces cinglés.

L'employé remercia tous les dieux possibles et imaginables et bénit au moins mille fois le blond pour l'avoir sauvé du danger que présentait ce fou en voyant ledit fou partir à toute vitesse vers l'endroit où était le voleur.

~**OoO**~

\- Bossu ?

\- Hn.

\- Vous faisiez quoi avec Alouette-san dans le train ? Je vous ai vu parler mais Bel-sempaï ne m'a pas laissé m'approcher.

\- On faisait connaissance.

A côté d'eux Squalo s'étrangla avec le morceau de salade qu'il était en train d'avaler.

~**OoO**~

Xanxus observa du coin de l'œil le déchet avare donner à manger aux animaux du déchet d'alouette. Animaux qu'il avait bien été obligé de lui confier puisqu'il devait rattraper son bien qui était actuellement entre les mains d'un certain prince blond. Il se lassa bien vite du spectacle, mais y retourna en entendant un petit rire. Et, une fois n'est pas coutume, il fut surpris. Avant de tomber dans la consternation la plus profonde.

Le déchet requin et le déchet travesti étaient en train de gagatiser devant les boules de poil et de plumes. L'argenté était même en train de donner à picorer quelques graines à l'oiseau, sans réussir à retenir son sourire attendri.

Xanxus se renfonça le plus profond possible sur le banc et but une grande rasade d'alcool, s'attirant les regards indignés des déchets civils. Il était vraiment tombé sur des subordonnés affligeants…

~**OoO**~

Là. Il venait d'apercevoir un éclat de cheveux blonds. Se faufilant adroitement à travers la foule, ses tonfas sortis, il se rapprochait de plus en plus de sa cible. Il pouvait sentir sa présence, même pas dissimulée, à à peine quelques pas devant lui.

Mais il savait que si il continuait ainsi il n'arriverait jamais à la rattraper. Aussi, prenant bien soin de cacher sa présence, il passa sur le côté, empruntant un chemin parallèle au sien, et, se dissimulant derrière les poteaux et herbivores présents, il se rapprochait de plus en plus près. Une vingtaine de mètres… Dix… Cinq… Le blond se retourne vers lui… Il n'hésite pas et bondit, esquivant les couteaux volant vers lui.

~**OoO**~

Après une dizaine de minutes d'un combat acharné, il avait enfin réussi à reprendre son sac des mains de cet infâme voleur d'herbivore à frange. Ignorant les regards choqués que leur lançaient les personnes présentes, il ouvrit le sac et constata avec soulagement que l'herbivore n'avait pas touché aux sandwichs, hamburgers et chocolats qu'il contenait.

Il était sauvé.

Et en plus le train arrivait dans moins de cinq minutes. La vie n'était décidément pas si horrible.

Il n'aurait jamais dû penser ça.

* * *

En y réfléchissant, je me suis dit que je pourrais faire débarquer de nouveaux persos pour emm*rder Hiba-chan. Persos qui devraient arriver à la fin du voyage. Devinerez-vous qui ils sont ? c: Sinon… Review ?


	19. 18 - Le voyage V: Train, taxi et arrivée

Chapitre 18. Je n'ai rien fait de spécial. Argh. Et vu que j'ai pas le temps, je répondrais aux reviews demain. Là, juste un très grand merci à **Erebe, halowii'n, tahury, MissXYZ **et **Hanahime. **Vous vous rendez compte que si vous continuez comme ça, j'atteindrais les 100 reviews dans environ 7 chapitres ? ôô

_Edit du 22/01/2015_

Bon, voilà comme promis les… **Réponses aux anonymes ! :D**… Hum hum. Pardon. Encore désolée pour le retard ^^"

**Hanahime : **Happy que ce chapitre t'ait fait rire :D Je me suis toujours dit que ces deux-là pourraient très bien s'entendre… Les preuves : 1- Ils portent tous deux leur veste sur les épaules. 2- Ils parlent tous les deux aux gens en les rabaissant ("herbivore" "déchet") 3- Leur musique a les mêmes accords 4- Xanxus futur a la même coupe que Hibari. Ceci est une liste non exhaustive. 'Fin bref… HIBA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN ! SORS DE CE CORPS !

**tahury : **Hiba-chan aura toujours un karma horrible avec moi dans les parages :D (et la Varia, Tsuna, Mukuro et des tonnes d'autres bien sûr, mais ils sont moins important u.u Non, mes chevilles vont très bien pourquoi ?) Comprends : j'ai failli le faire faire mordre à mort, mais les ordres de Tsu-chan étaient formels et puis Bel est arrivé trop tôt alors… *yeux de chat Potté* Désoléeee… :c Euuuh… Maintenant que tu le fais remarquer, c'est vrai 'o' Oh my god… Bon, on va prendre tes 4 raisons (*essaye de se dém*erder*) et on va rajouter qu'étant donné qu'il n'a pas vraiment eu d'enfance, il l'a reportée à cet âge-là :D Elle est pas bien mon explication ? :D …Non ? …*sors*

Ma réponse est formelle : Oui. Mais faut pas leur dire ! *chuchote* En fait ils pensent qu'il leur en reste encore deux alors… Faut surtout pas leur apprendre qu'ils s'en partagent un demi pour tous !

… La meilleure façon de le savoir ? :D Y aller !/SBAFF/

**MissXYZ : **Tr… Très probable ?! … MIRCIIIIII !

**Disclaimer : **Je ne dirais rien. Je ne penserais rien. Je n'aurais pas d'envie de meurtre envers Akira Amano pour ne pas nous avoir donné les personnages de KHR! . Je ne tuerai pas mon proch- Ah non, ça c'est autre chose.

**Pairing : **Attendez que je relise et je vous dit ! *relis* Rien… *aura dépressive*

Bon bin… Enjoy ? c:

* * *

Hibari se tenait au bord du quai, valises en main, guettant le train qui devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Ne faisant pas confiance à la foule d'herbivores qui attendaient le même train qu'eux, il avait préféré se placer à un endroit où il était sûr de pouvoir monter. Et bien sûr, les singes avaient été obligés de le suivre…

Ah ben non en fait, ils se dirigeaient vers l'autre quai. Pourq-

\- VOOOOOI, tu viens gamin ?

Même pas besoin de répondre. Non.

\- VOOOI, viens !

Pas question. Il était très bien là. En plus si ils s'éloignaient trop, ils n'allaient pas pouvoir monter.

\- VIENS !

Non, non, non et non.

\- Ushishi…

~**OoO**~

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'énerva le brun, tiré malgré lui avec les autres Varias.

\- On a regardé sur le panneau d'affichage, le train arrive là !

\- Non ! De l'autre côté !

\- Si, regardes : 12 h 44, 45 minutes de retard, arrivée quai A.

\- Mais le train de 10 h 05 va arriver avant, de l'autr-

Un train passa. Sur l'autre quai. Se remplit. Se bloqua –trop de monde. Des gens furent évacués. Il repartit.

-… Je vous l'avais bien dit.

Bien sûr les singes l'ignorèrent.

~**OoO**~

\- Celui-là, on l'a, siffla Hibari, ses yeux presque noirs sous le coup de la colère.

Quand il pensait que sans ces idiots il serait en ce moment dans le train, assis sur un de ces sièges, lisant tranquillement…

~**OoO**~

Cette fois il avait réussi. Posté tout au bord du quai, il avait vu le train arriver. Il avait observé les autres herbivores, calculé comment faire pour entrer sans difficulté.

Puis il était monté. L'un des premiers. Dédaignant le filet à bagages, il s'était jeté sur une des seules places libres, près d'une fenêtre, et avait déposé sa valise sur le siège d'à côté, montrant clairement son refus d'avoir un voisin. Enfin, il avait pu regarder tranquillement les singes essayant de monter.

Pour le moment, ça commençait bien.

~**OoO**~

Et bizarrement, le reste se déroula tout aussi facilement. Les singes étaient étrangement calmes –pas silencieux, faut pas exagérer hein. Il avait lu sa _Somme théologique_ pendant la moitié du voyage, puis, apprenant que le train avait deux heures de retard de plus, il avait changé de lecture, optant pour un simple roman policier, ne voulant pas épuiser dès l'aller son livre le plus intéressant. Il avait aussi dormi, bercé par le roulement du train et les chuchotis de ses voisins de derrière. Le paysage défilait, monotone, la neige se faisait de plus en plus présente, recouvrant tout d'abord juste le bas-côté des chemins, puis les voitures, les toits, les arbres, les routes.

Quand le transport s'était arrêté, définitivement, il n'y avait pas cru. Ces quatre heures n'avaient pas pu passer si vite… Si calmement… Et apparemment si. Un miracle venait de se produire. Vive les livres.

Il rangea ses affaires et se leva, apaisé, presque de bonne humeur.

Jusqu'à qu'il ne voie une grande tâche de sang là où il s'était assis.

Et malheureusement pour lui, les singes l'aperçurent aussi.

\- Ushishi, l'alouette paysanne a ses règles !

Il sortit à grands pas du wagon, ses tonfas le démangeant.

~**OoO**~

Debout devant le miroir des toilettes des hommes, il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher la tâche sombre à l'arrière de son pantalon, causée par un des couteaux de l'herbivore à frange qui avait apparemment réussi à le toucher. La blessure étant minime, il ne l'avait même pas sentie.

A son plus grand malheur.

~**OoO**~

Après avoir à peu près réussi à endiguer les dégâts (il avait dû, contraint et forcé par son honneur, utiliser ses Flammes de la Brume), il revint vers ses compagnons de voyage qui étaient en train de charger leurs valises dans des voitures envoyées par l'hôtel (un chalet) où ils logeraient. Bien sûr, un hôtel de mafieux.

Ignorant du mieux possible les regards moqueurs lancés par les Varias, il balança sa valise dans le premier coffre venu, s'engouffra dans l'habitacle à la place passager (celle conducteur était déjà prise), boucla sa ceinture et regarda son voisin.

Il déboucla sa ceinture, ouvrit la portière, se dirigea vers la deuxième voiture et vit qu'elle était déjà pleine (Lussuria lui fit coucou de la fenêtre). La mort dans l'âme, il retourna à sa place.

Entre Bel et Squalo. Avec Xanxus à l'avant.

Argh.

~**OoO**~

Il avait réussi à obtenir la place à côté de la fenêtre, après grand nombre de négociations et un grognement du Roi des Singes. Il était maintenant en train de résister à la tentation d'aller fouiller sa valise pour en extraire ses chères et tendres Boules-Quiès, ne réussissant plus à supporter les continuelles disputes entre l'herbivore bruyant et l'herbivore à frange depuis la deuxième minute de voiture.

A l'avant, le chauffeur annonça qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'une heure de route.

Il baissa entièrement la vitre, se noyant dans la sensation de l'air qui sifflait à ses oreilles et s'imaginant balancer les deux herbivores par cette ouverture.

Il était persuadé qu'un jour les rêves deviendraient réalité.

~**OoO**~

Hibari sortit lentement de la voiture, les oreilles bourdonnantes, son équilibre beaucoup moins sûr qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il était resté deux heures, DEUX HEURES, assis à côté de l'herbivore bruyant. Qui n'avait pas démenti son surnom. Deux heures à l'entendre hurler. Deux heures à résister à la tentation de se boucher les oreilles (il avait un honneur tout de même !). Bien qu'il ait cédé à la fin. Et que cela n'ait rien changé.

Et maintenant il était plus sourd qu'un vieillard, constata-t-il avec horreur lorsqu'il s'aperçut que, il avait beau voir les lèvres du chauffeur bouger, il n'en émanait aucun son.

_Oh, God._

~**OoO**~

Heureusement, son ouïe était revenue. Juste à temps pour entendre l'hôtesse d'accueil leur dire tout sourire que le Grand et Bon et Fort Vongola Decimo (avec les majuscules s'il vous plait) leur avait demandé de ne leur donner qu'une seule chambre pour eux tous.

A la surprise unanime, il se contenta de la regarder d'un œil vide et de se diriger vers leur chambre. Maintenant, il savait que rien ne pouvait être pire.

~**OoO**~

\- Bon, alors on va aller chercher les forfaits, puis on va louer tout le matériel d'accord ? On va profiter que tout le monde arrive ce soir et demain pour éviter la cohue habitu-

Lussuria fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte. Etant le plus près du panneau de bois, ce fut Hibari qui alla ouvrir, pensant qu'il devait s'agir du service de chambre.

\- Hibari-chan ~ ! Comment vas-tu ?

Il referma aussitôt la porte, se faisant une note mentale.

Ne jamais dire que ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Il venait d'avoir la preuve que si.

* * *

J'ai fait une grande ellipse du voyage, je sais. Mais voilà, je n'avais aucune idée pour. (enfin si, une, mais minable). Bravo à Erebe pour avoir deviné, entre autres, qui serait celui qui viendrait aider Hiba-chan à toucher le fond :D A demain ! Ah, avant… Review ? :) (pleaaaaaaase ! Continuez ! Je vous aime !)


	20. 19 - S'installer

Salut tooooouuuut leeeeee moooooondeeeeee… Chapitre 19, où je n'avais aucune idée et que je trouve désespérant de nullité et de non-humour. Vous pourrez taper sur moi en cliquant sur le joli petit carré blanc en dessous de ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à le faire ! :D Sinon, merci à **halowii'n, MissXYZ, Erebe **et **Hanahime** pour leurs reviews ^^

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**MissXYZ : **Oui, entièrement d'accord avec toi, le pov'chou. Et t'as tout bien deviné u.u

**Hanahime : **Eh oui, t'as réussi à pas te tromper ! :D En même temps qui à part lui et Lussuria (et des tonnes d'autres, mais la flemme de les dire :D) serait assez fou pour l'appeler Hiba-chan ? Plein. Mais pour mettre un "~" ? Lui ou Muku-chan. Et vous avez toutes (tous ?) trouvé le bon u.u. Je suis d'accord, le précédent était moins drôle. Et celui-ci le sera encore moins T.T Mais bon, là c'est l'arrivée et la présentation du lieu où ils passeront un bon petit bout de temps u.u Bon, je te souhaite une bonne dégustation de ce mauvais gâteau u.u

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi. Rien à moi. Ca m'énerve. C'est pas juste. Ouin.

**Pairing : **Tous ceux possibles et imaginables (et même inimaginables ! :D) tout simplement parce qu'il n'y en a pas. T.T

Bon bin… Enjoy ? c:

* * *

La chambre où ils étaient était composée de trois pièces : la première, celle dans laquelle on arrivait en entrant, comportait un lit simple dans l'angle gauche du fond, caché par un lit superposé et un autre lit simple dans l'angle opposé, le mur à droite de la porte étant occupé par un placard. Elle n'était pas séparée de la deuxième, une simple ouverture en forme de voûte dans le mur faisant office de passage. L'autre chambre accueillait elle deux lits superposés, placés parallèlement et au fond de la pièce. Une petite porte coulissante permettait d'accéder à la minuscule salle de bains. Il y avait une table de chevet à côté de chaque lit et une petite planche de bois posée en équilibre instable sur deux tréteaux semblait faire office de bureau, un dans chaque chambre.

Ca aurait pu être pire, songea Hibari en voyant les larges fenêtres. Celle de la première pièce donnait sur une pente recouverte de neige où étaient plantés quelques sapins et un autre chalet sur le côté, et celle de l'autre permettait une vue directe sur la piste de ski.

\- Je prends ce lit, fit le petit brun en se dirigeant vers celui qui était caché. Il était hors de question pour lui de prendre un lit superposé et celui-là était le moins exposé. Pas compliqué de faire son choix…

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'une tornade blonde lui passa sous le nez pour se jeter sur le lit le plus proche et bondir dessus. Bel répéta le même manège avec tous les autres matelas –sauf celui qu'il venait de s'approprier- et finit par jeter son dévolu sur le lit du haut de la première pièce. Il obligea bien entendu Fran à venir avec lui.

Xanxus ne fut pas long non plus. Il n'allait pas s'abaisser à partager quelque chose avec ces déchets, fut-ce une simple structure en bois.

La première chambre était composée.

Pour finir Squalo et Lussuria furent tous deux en haut d'un des lits, Mammon sous Squalo et Lévi prit le dernier restant.

Les affaires n'étaient même pas déballées que Lussuria leur exposait déjà ce qu'ils avaient à faire avant le repas et que Hibari devait aller ouvrir et refermer la porte à quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir ici.

\- Maa Hibari-chan ! Qui est-ce ?

Les coups étaient frappés allègrement contre le panneau de bois et une voix s'éleva.

\- Allez Hibari-chaaaaan ! Ouvree ! Sinon je m'en occupe moi-même !

Hibari pesta intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à l'appeler Hibari_-chan _? C'était quoi ce stupide suffixe ? En croisant le regard moqueur du Roi des Singes, il espéra très fort qu'il ne se mette pas lui aussi à l'appeler ainsi.

Pendant ce temps les coups et les appels continuaient à résonner derrière la porte, agaçant la plupart des Varias.

\- VOOOOOI ! C'est qui gamin ?

\- C…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte volait en éclat, pulvérisée par de longues tiges vertes au bout desquelles fleurissaient des petites violettes.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde ! Quelqu'un veut un marshmallow ~ ?

~**OoO**~

Tous. Ils étaient tous là. Hibari n'en croyait pas ses yeux, dévisageant les herbivores qui s'étalaient derrière l'herbivore albinos.

L'herbivore vert. L'herbivore rouge. L'herbivore lézard. L'herbivore poisson. L'herbivore papillon. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient là ?

\- V… Vooooi… Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

\- Eh bien, comme tu peux le voir Squalo-chan, nous passons nous aussi nos vacances à la montagne ~. Et comme nous avons été prévenus de votre arrivée, nous nous somme dit que ce serait amusant d'aller vous voir ~ Et p-

\- Vous partez quand ?

Au moins le Roi des Singes avait été clair. Et avait posé la question qu'il mourrait lui aussi d'envie de lancer.

\- Allons, ne sois pas si méchant avec nous Xanxus-chan ! Mais si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, on va rester encore quatre jours. Et-

\- Byakuran-sama, Byakuran-sama ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé !

Les regards se tournèrent vers Bluebell qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, près de… Près du lit d'Hibari… Et qui tenait entre ses mains l'écureuil et Hibird.

\- On dirait que tes animaux ont la manie d'attirer les petits déchets, déchet. Tu voudrais pas t'en débarrasser ? On aurait plus la paix.

Hibari foudroya du regard l'homme qui avait osé suggérer qu'il abandonne ses amis. Il allait le lui faire payer… Mais en attendant, les enlever des mains de l'herbivore poisson, et de l'herbivore lézard qui l'avait rejointe, s'avérait plus important.

Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les deux petits et, se penchant vers la bleuté, il lui retira doucement mais fermement les animaux, qu'il remit à leur place initiale –non sans leur avoir prodigué quelques caresses. Bluebell le regarda quelques instants avant de se ressaisir de l'écureuil. Fronçant les sourcils, il le lui reprit de nouveau.

\- Tu n'y touches pas, sinon je te mords à mort. Compris ?

Pour seule réponse, elle lui tira la langue avant de lui donner un grand coup de pied vers les parties intimes –qu'il réussit à éviter de justesse- et courut se réfugier dans les bras de l'herbivore vert.

Pour se mettre à hurler que le "stupide Gardien des Nuages bizarre des Vongola l'avait empêché de jouer avec les mignons petits animaux".

Diable, qu'il détestait les enfants.

\- Tu ferais bien de faire attention gamin, il en reste un, dit Squalo, moqueur.

\- Miiignoooon… C'est poooour voooous… Teeeneeez…

Bien. Maintenant l'herbivore lézard s'appellerait l'herbivore zombie, songea-t-il en le prenant par la peau du cou pour le redonner à ses compagnons.

Dire qu'il ne pouvait même pas les mordre à mort à cause des ordres de l'herbivore ne chef…

~**OoO**~

Heureusement pour leurs nerfs, leurs visiteurs indésirables étaient partis rapidement. Une "affaire à régler" avait prétendu l'herbivore vert. Juste à temps, l'"affaire", parce que le Roi des Singes semblait vraiment à moins de deux doigts de dégainer ses X-Guns pour remettre en place les pensées du stupide herbivore albinos, qui n'avait tout de même pas oublié de les convier à une soirée "feu de camp" avec, je cite, "plein de marshmallows à griller !" dans trois jours.

Comme si ils allaient y aller.

~**OoO**~

\- Ushishi ! Le prince veut ça ! Et ça ! Et ç-

\- Arrêtez Bel-sempaï. Vous faites n'importe quoi.

\- VOOOOOI, c'est quoi ce truc ? Je porterais jamais ça !

\- Maaa ~ tu as tort Squ-chan ! Ce rose te va très bien ! En tout cas moi je le prends.

\- T'as intérêt à faire vite déchet. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester trop longtemps ici.

\- Oui Bossu ! Vous en pensez quoi de cette paire-là ?

\- Non.

\- Et elle ?

\- Non.

\- Bel ! Hors de question que tu prennes ces skis ! Ils coûtent bien trop cher !

\- Mais… Mammon…

\- Non ! Et toi Squalo, tu repose tout de suite cette luge ! Tu as décidé toi-même de faire du ski, on ne va pas payer ça en plus ! Lussuria, hors de question de t'acheter un nouveau costume ! Et encore moins celui-là !

\- Mou, tu es tellement sévère Mammon-chan…

Dans un coin du magasin, Hibari écoutait d'une oreille distraite la dispute entre les Varias, s'amusant bien plus à terrifier le vendeur pour qu'il lui trouve un snowboard convenable. Cet herbivore incapable lui en avait tout d'abord proposé un avec des dessins enfantins, le prenant apparemment pour un adolescent. Il n'avait eu aucun problème à lui donner quelques coups de tonfas, étant donné qu'il était lui aussi un mafieux. Une fois sûr que le message était bien passé, il attendait de voir ce que l'herbivore vendeur allait lui dénicher. En attendant, il était tranquillement assis sur une des banquettes à essayer toutes les paires de chaussures de snowboard à sa taille qu'on lui avait mis à disposition.

Ignorant bien évidemment que c'était la taille pour enfants. Jamais les vendeurs n'auraient osé aller le lui dire.

~**OoO**~

Ils ressortirent du magasin, bien plus chargés qu'à l'entrée, laissant derrière eux des vendeurs traumatisés et plusieurs étalages détruits.

Bel râlait sur ses skis, prétextant qu'ils n'étaient pas assez bien pour quelqu'un de son rang. Fran cachait le mieux possible les siens, verts et arborant de mignons petits dessins de grenouilles et de fées qu'on l'avait forcé à prendre. Lussuria se pavanait avec les siens d'un rose tellement éclatant qu'on en était presque ébloui. Et Hibari n'avait pas prêté attention à ceux des autres.

Il s'apprêtait à bifurquer afin de remonter l'escalier qui menait à la terrasse de l'hôtel lorsque Squalo agrippa le bout de son snowboard pour le faire rester parmi eux.

\- Pas tout de suite gamin. On doit d'abord prendre les forfaits, lui dit-il un air sombre sur le visage.

~**OoO**~

\- Ushishi, je veux un passe royal qui me laisse aller où je veux, compris paysanne ?

\- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi nous devons passer par là. On n'est pas au même rang que les autres déchets, on n'a pas besoin de ça.

\- Bien sûr que si Xanxus-sama, répondit calmement la dame assise derrière le comptoir. Vous êtes des mafieux au même titre que d'autre et si vous n'avez pas de forfait vous ne pourrez pas skier. Donc… ? Reprit-elle, s'adressant cette fois à Squalo.

Celui-ci échangea un long regard avec Mammon et annonça :

\- 7 forfaits journée entière, et trois pour des cours.

\- Compris ! Répondit joyeusement la femme, tapotant sur son clavier. Puis-je savoir les noms de ceux inscrits aux cours ?

\- Belphegor…

Le sus-nommé leva la tête et "ushishita" avant de retourner à sa contemplation des trophées exposés dans la salle.

\- Fran…

La grenouille ne réagit même pas, trop occupé qu'il était à essayer d'empêcher son sempaï de voler lesdits trophées.

\- Et Hibari Kyôya.

Il avait obligatoirement mal entendu.

* * *

J'imagine que vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je suis déçue de ce chapitre. Mais bon, il faut bien présenter un peu, et Byakuran et le grand n'importe quoi seront plus présents dans ceux qui suivront si ça peut vous rassurer. Je demanderais tout de même des reviews, sinon je sens que mon envie d'écrire le 20 sera trèèèèès petite :c Alors… Reviews ? c:


	21. 20 - Entrée en matière

Voilà voilà le chapitre 20 ! :D Un peu plus réussi que le derniers je trouve… (mais également plus petit (oubliez ce que vous venez de lire. C'est un ordre (aaaah ! Me mords pas à mort Hiba-chan !))) Bref. Pas de Bya-chan dans celui-là, sorry. Mais il est évoqué hein. Quand même. Rebref. Merci à **MissXYZ, tahury **et **Erebe **pour leurs reviews ! Je n'en espérais pas tant pour celui-ci… o.O

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**MissXYZ : **Je suis d'accord ^^ Il faudrait faire venir Bya-chan à toutes les fêtes pour être sûr de bien s'amuser ! Sinon merci ^^ C'est une idée qui m'est venue en me disant que Hiba-chan n'avait pas pu, dans le passé horrible et terriblement jouissif que je lui attribue, aller apprendre à skier dans son enfance. Bon, fini de raconter ma vie, en espérant que t'aime ce chapitre aussi :D

**tahury : **Hayooooooo ! Ta review m'a manqué au 18 tu sais ? :'c Mais bon, heureuse de voir qu'il t'as quand même plu :D Nan mais écoutes : toi et Hiba-chan êtes apparemment sur la même longueur d'onde. Il faut donc absolument que vous vous rencontriez. ABSOLUMENT. J'organise ça dès que j'aurais réussi à le faire sortir de la pièce dans laquelle il s'est enfermé pour échapper à… une certaine personne. La femme est géniale et a l'habitude, voilà tout u.u (mais elle est un peu folle sur les bords je te l'accorde. En même temps qui ne le serait pas dans une station fréquentée par les Varias et les Gesso ?) Les vendeurs s'y attendaient u.u Mais c'est toujours plus dur quand on est face au fait accompli… *air rêveur* *soupire* Dino ? Huum… C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas fait beaucoup d'apparitions jusque là… Va falloir que j'arrive à trouver un endroit où le caser…

**Disclaimer : **Akira Amano, et patati et patato et yaoito. Na.

**Pairing : **...Un jour je remplirais cette ligne. Promis.

Bon bin… Enjoy ? c:

* * *

Tsuna termina de taper les derniers mots sur son portable dernier cri – qu'il avait, dieu merci, enfin réussi à comprendre ! – et le reposa sur la table, soupirant de contentement.

\- Alors Juudaime ?

Le châtain ne tenta même pas de réprimander son bras-droit.

\- A peu près ce qu'on avait dit, répondit-il, un grand sourire légèrement inquiétant sur le visage.

\- Haha, t'es de pire en pire Tsuna !

\- Aaah, être une petite souris et voir leur tête en lisant ce message, soupira rêveusement Mukuro avant de se faire tirer l'oreille par Chrome parce qu'il trempait la manche de sa chemise dans son assiette pleine de soupe.

~**OoO**~

**De : l'herbivore en chef**

**À : Hibari**

_Bonsoir Kyôya ! Une lettre mettrait trop de temps à arriver ici, alors j'ai décidé d'user de moyens plus modernes :) Donc, je voulais vous dire que j'ai parlé avec Byakuran, et que je vous "recommande" vivement d'aller à sa soirée feu de camp. Vous connaissez les conséquences si vous désobéissez… Ensuite, je crois savoir que tu n'as jamais vraiment fait de ski : ainsi les cours sont obligatoires. Hors de question que j'apprenne que tu en as séché un è.é Sinon, bonnes vacances à vous tous ! :D_

_Ah, et pour vous tous, il est également impossible que j'entende parler d'une quelconque destruction de matériel ou d'employés terrifiés… n'est-ce pas ? _

La chambrée resta muette, assimilant ce qu'ils venaient de recevoir et dérivant vers tous les moyens de torturer l'actuel Boss des Vongolas. L'aura noire qui se dégageait de chacun d'entre eux était tellement effrayante que les plus grands tueurs à gages seraient repartis pleurer dans les jupes de leur mère.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde ! Ce soir il y a du potage et un gratin d'épinards ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire ?

Mais apparemment les employés de cet hôtel n'étaient pas ces tueurs à gage.

Hélas pour eux.

Et puis en plus Bel voulait des frites et des glaces lui !

~**OoO**~

Giorgio Develega avait tout pour être l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Marié depuis trente ans avec une femme incroyable, ayant eu trois enfants, tous plus adorables et doués les uns que les autres – le plus âgé venait de remporter la compétition nationale de ski, le deuxième finissait ses études de droit et le dernier rentrait dans une brillante université -, il aimait son métier, sa vie et avait un bon gros rire qui donnait envie à tous ceux des alentours de l'imiter.

Mais là, attablé au bar de la Elletagab, l'hôtel-bar-restaurant situé juste à côté des pistes, la mine sombre, vidant verre sur verre, il était méconnaissable.

Pour la simple et bonne raison que le lendemain les cours recommençaient. Et que cette année c'était lui qui avait écopé d_'eux._

_Eux,_ c'était ceux qui terrorisaient la station depuis leur première venue. _Eux, _c'était ceux que tous les moniteurs redoutaient d'avoir. _Eux,_ c'était ceux qui avaient fait partir plus de la moitié du personnel de cette petite station, pourtant tous mafieux.

En bref, _eux _c'étaient la Varia. Et leurs deux plus jeunes membres allaient suivre ses cours à partir du lendemain pendant cinq jours.

Soupirant, il commanda un autre verre. Avec un peu de chance, il ne serait peut-être plus en état pour assurer ses cours dimanche. Et tant pis pour les autres élèves.

Mais heureusement pour Giorgio qu'il ne savait pas qu'un nouveau jeune homme allait prendre part à ses séances. Sinon il se serait jeté d'une fenêtre sans aucune hésitation.

~**OoO**~

\- Bonjour à tous, annonça difficilement le moniteur, essayant d'éviter le plus possible la frange blonde et les yeux vides de deux de ses élèves. Je suis Giorgio, et je serais votre moniteur pour cette semaine. Mais avant d'apprendre à mieux nous connaître, j'aurais besoin que vous me donniez votre petit papier bleu qui vous a été normalement délivré par l-

\- Ushishi, paysan, tu crois vraiment que je vais me plier à ces stupides règles ? Je n'ai pas ce stupide papier…

Giorgio ouvrit grand les yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Sans ce papier, le blond n'avait pas le droit de suivre les cours, ce qui voulait donc dire que-

\- Vous êtes complètement idiot Bel-sempaï. Sans lui vous ne pouvez pas être ici. Comme je me doutais que vous alliez l'oublier, je l'ai pris pour vous.

\- Ushishi, je ne l'ai pas oublié ! C'est juste qu'un prince n'a pas à se soucier de telles choses !

Giorgio laissa son esprit être de nouveau englouti par la morne déprime dans laquelle il nageait depuis que la liste de ses élèves lui était parvenue.

~**OoO**~

Tous les papiers bleus en main, il se laissa glisser doucement sur ses skis jusqu'en bas de la petite pente, vers le télésiège, vérifiant qu'il était bien suivi par ses élèves.

L'un d'entre eux lui semblait assez en difficulté. Un petit, dont les yeux étaient cachés par un masque noir et dont quelques mèches brunes s'échappaient de sous son casque tout aussi noir. Il avait bizarrement ressenti un frisson de peur lorsqu'il lui avait pris son papier, mais ne s'était guère attardé sur cette impression.

Finalement tous atteignirent la file du télésiège sans chute. A cette heure-là, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde mais ils empruntèrent la queue réservée à l'Ecole de Ski Mafieux (ESM). Il donna quelques recommandations sur comment prendre les sièges et, à son plus grand bonheur, il réussit à ne pas monter avec les deux Varias.

A la place, il se retrouva près du brun. Légèrement mal à l'aise, ne connaissant pas son nom – il n'avait pas pris la peine de le vérifier sur le papier, déconcentré par le blond qui s'amusait à terrifier les autres élèves avec ses couteaux.

\- Hum… Bonjour…

L'autre ne bougea pas, continuant à fixer le paysage.

\- Heu… Tu… Tu as déjà fais du snowboard ? Continua malgré tout l'homme.

Un hochement de tête négatif arriva après de longues minutes de blanc et Giorgio soupira. Allons bon. En plus ils lui avaient collé un novice.

\- Et… Heu… Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à vouloir en faire ?

Le garçon enleva son masque, découvrant deux orbes bleues glacées, lui envoyant un regard terrifiant, qui le figèrent sur place. Ce type n'était apparemment pas à prendre à la légère…

\- Et… tu… tu t'appelles… Euh… Tu t'appelles comment ? Tu… T'appartiens à quelle famille ? Finit-il par réussir à articuler.

\- Je ne suis pas avec ces herbivores, siffla le brun, d'une voix tellement menaçante que le moniteur crut un moment qu'il allait s'évanouir de peur. Et pour mon nom tu es censé le savoir, herbivore. Maintenant arrêtes de me déranger sinon je te mords à mort. Termina-t-il en remettant son masque en place et en reprenant sa position initiale.

De toute façon Giorgio n'était pas prêt de le faire. Bouche-bée, les yeux écarquillés, le teint blême, il dévisageait d'un ait mi-horrifié mi-abasourdi la silhouette qui lui faisait face.

Il était un mafieux, et comme tous il connaissait pas cœur les membres de la Dixième Génération Vongola, qui était à ce jour la plus puissante Famiglia de tout le monde de l'Ombre.

Et il savait également à peu près les particularités de chaque gardien – on va dire que quelques informations s'étaient "échappées" malgré le grand soin qu'avait eu le Nono à protéger l'anonymat de ses successeurs.

Et donc la phrase qu'il venait d'entendre ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

Que l'un de ses élèves était Hibari Kyôya, connu pour être le plus fort, froid et dangereux des Gardiens.

Même l'explosion qui se produisit dans le télésiège transportant les Varias ne parvint pas à le tirer de son état de déprime totale.

(Bien qu'une question aie réussi à passer ses barrières de désespoir. Comment se faisait-il que le Gardien ait l'air d'un petit adolescent portant un snowboard taille enfant ? Il pensait que c'était un adulte…)

* * *

Toute ressemblance avec une station existante est purement voulue. Comme je pense l'avoir déjà dit, je m'inspire énormément de mes vacances pour cet "arc". (d'ailleurs, le menu du premier soir est le même que celui qu'on a eu… Elles étaient plutôt bonnes les épinards…). *soupire* Dire que ce premier soir je me disais : "il va falloir que je pense à lire mon livre en français, à préparer mon contrôle de maths et à écrire le chapitre suivant de Colocation indésirable… Oh et puis non hein, j'ai une semaine pour ça."

…

…*déprime*

*sors de sa déprime deux minutes* Zut, j'ai oublié de demander des reviews… Tant pis. Je retourne déprimer. C'est chouette…


	22. 21 - Des mafieux et des pistes de skis

Saaaluut ! Il a neigé ce matin ! C'est trop bien ! La viiiiiiiiiiie est beeeeeeeeelleeeeeee !

… Hum hum. Sinon, désolée pour le petit retard. Trop de travail. Bref, merci à **tahury, Erebe **et **MissXYZ **pour leurs reviews au dernier chapitre ! ^^

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**tahury : **Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas :D La place lui est réservée depuis que c'est lui qui a été tiré à la courte paille :D Un tonneau d'alcool ? Il en aurait bien besoin u.u Mais c'est interdit de trop boire si on va skier après :c C'est pour ça qu'il a pas pu bien se saouler la veille… Vii, moi aussi je le trouve chouette Giorgio ! Bon, lui il est pas inspiré de quelqu'un que je connais. Même si je suis sûre qu'il bien exister quelques "Giorgio" dans le monde :D Franchement, ma pauvre… Pas le plus sympa des moniteurs hein u.u C'est pas le genre qui donne envie d'apprendre à skier x) Oui, je pensais à un truc comme ça aussi ! Mais avec Tsu-chan qui prône la non-violence (vu ce qu'il fait, on se demande pourquoi… La violence psychologique c'est aussi une forme de violence !), ça va être difficile pour Xanxus. Par contre soit assurée qu'il s'éclatait bien les années précédentes u.u Et que ne pas martyriser les gens ne veux pas dire ne pas les terrifier/effrayer/traumatiser (rayer la ou les mention(s) inutile(s)). Tsuna à une immense vengeance à accomplir. Pour lui, ce qu'il fait ce n'est rien par rapport à ce qu'il a dû subir. Donc, il n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter :D

**MissXYZ : **Ah non, pas fou le mono ! Il a pas envie de se faire mordre à mort dès le premeir jour ! (quoique… ça lui permettrait d'abréger plus rapidement ses souffrances… mais vu les rares témoignages des survivants de la "morsure mortelle", il n'a pas très envie de s'y essayer :/) Oh que oui, si tu savais comme il est fier ! Et teeeellement ému ! C'est pas toujours que votre petit bon à rien d'élève commence enfin à s'affirmer ! :D

**Disclaimer : **Je crois que si la merveille qu'est KHR! était à nous, il ne serait plus exactement "pareil"… Donc il appartient toujours à Akira Amano. …Un bien ou un mal ?

**Pairing : **Je crois qu'on peut voir du Kikyo/Zakuro (ou Zakuro/Kikyo). Et aussi un pauvre gars maltraité par un punk. Et bien sûr, comme toujours, du All18 ! :D …En fait non T.T Monde cruuuueeeel !

Soo… Enjoy ? c:

(et qui peut me dire, sans aide, ce qui s'est passé en 1848 ? :D)

* * *

Accoudé à un table sur la terrasse de l'Elletagab, une bouteille de bourbon devant lui, jouant négligemment avec la neige qui s'était déposée dessus, Xanxus poussa un grognement de bien-être. Les déchets étaient tous partis et les autres déchets mafieux l'évitaient comme la peste. Il avait tout l'alcool qu'il demandait. Et avec un si beau soleil d'hiver, il allait pouvoir refaire son bronzage.

Allongé à ses pieds, Bester émit le même grognement que son maître, s'étirant avant de poser sa tête sur ses pattes avant. Ah, vivement que son maître ait fini de boire et qu'ils aillent jouer dans la neige comme chaque année ! Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la vision du brun recouvert de neige par ses bons soins le poursuivant avec un grand sourire (tout dépend du point de vue) et une montagne de poudre blanche dans les mains…

~**OoO**~

Squalo chaussa son deuxième ski avant de descendre son masque sur son visage et de filer vers le télésiège. Ils étaient de retour. Il allait enfin pouvoir passer toutes ses matinées sans le stupide prince, la grenouille et son abruti de Boss. Décidément, les cours du matin étaient la plus belle invention au monde.

~**OoO**~

Mammon prit un nouveau cliché des deux plus jeunes Varias, dissimulé derrière son illusion. Voyant Hibari descendre du siège, légèrement vacillant et peinant à trouver son équilibre, il prit une nouvelle rafale de photos. Comme chaque année, il sentait que sa collection de cliché compromettants allait nettement s'agrandir…

~**OoO**~

Le jeune homme sentit la main repasser sur sa cuisse et déglutit difficilement. Calme… Calme… Il devait rester calme… Devant lui l'arrivée du télésiège se profilait. Plus que quelques minutes…

Le siège se bloqua, comme tout les autres. Un problème était encore survenu en bas. La main remonta, s'approchant dangereusement d'une certaine zone…

Le mafieux craqua et, relevant la rampe de sécurité, se jeta par-dessus bord. Tant pis si ils étaient à une bonne centaine de mètres du sol. Il y avait de la poudreuse.

Resté dans le siège, Lussuria observa avec une moue boudeuse sa proie se relever en titubant puis s'enfuir en courant. Dommage, si il s'était tué il se serait fait un plaisir de l'ajouter à sa collection.

Bah, ce n'était pas si grave. La station était remplie d'autres beaux garçons…

~**OoO**~

Byakuran skiait rapidement, évitant avec adresse les arbres, rochers animaux et autres qui se dressaient sur son chemin. Derrière lui les Couronnes Funéraires formaient une ligne parfaite, passant exactement sur les traces de leur chef. L'albinos plongea une nouvelle fois sa main dans son paquet de marshmallows et, tout en mangeant ses sucreries, vira pour retourner sur les pistes habituelles. Les cours devaient avoir commencés ~ ! Sifflotant gaiement il s'apprêta à prendre un nouveau bonbon…

Il n'y en avait plus. Plus. De. Marshmallows. Horreur. Enfer et damnation. Il allait tous les TUER ! Eclatant d'un rire machiavélique qui effraya tous les oiseaux du coin et qui fit soupirer ses subordonnés, il se mit à détruire les arbres environnants. Jusqu'à ce que Kikyo ne retrouve le paquet de bonbons dans sa combinaison et ne le lui passe, calmant ainsi son chef immédiatement.

Heureusement qu'ils avaient tous reçus les souvenirs de leur futur. Sinon ils n'auraient jamais pensé à prévoir des paquets de rechange et Byakuran aurait repiqué la même crise, sans rien pour l'arrêter.

Qui se serait douté que si il avait commencé à détruire les Vongolas et leurs alliés c'était parce qu'il n'y avait plus aucun marshmallow dans la base et que, comme il avait pu le remarquer lors d'une visite amicale, eux en avaient ?

~**OoO**~

Hibari s'engagea dans la piste, descendant tout doucement, essayant d'assurer son équilibre le mieux possible. Mais le virage le prit en traitre et il s'affala misérablement dans la neige.

Passant à côté de lui dans un grand éclat de rire, Xanxus disparut en quelques secondes, skiant parfaitement. Derrière lui, relié au grand brun par des lanières et posé sur quatre minis skis, Bester le salua d'un feulement moqueur et leva la patte avant. Même pas peur ! Semblait-il dire.

Et merde, même les animaux skiaient mieux que lui !

~**OoO**~

\- Bel-sempaï, vous skiez maaal… Vous ne vous tenez pas droit… Vous avez les fesses en arrière… Vos skis ne sont même pas parallèles…

\- Ushishi, tu vas arrêter oui ou non stupide grenouille ? Siffla le blond, une veine clairement visible sur sa tempe, se retournant pour lancer quelques couteaux bien sentis à son stupide kohai.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il arrivaient près d'une bosse. Et que donc il ne ralentit pas et fit un magnifique vol plané avant d'aller s'écraser dans la neige, sous le regard désespéré de Giorgio, satisfait d'Hibari (cette fois c'était pas lui qui était tombé !) moqueur des autres élèves (c'était rare de voir un membre de la Varia se ramasser comme ça), impassible de Fran et caché de Mammon qui tenait son précieux appareil dans les mains.

\- Comme promis, je te donnerais toutes les photos de Bel que j'ai prise depuis quatre mois. Juste tu vas en faire quoi ?

\- Et la discrétion professionnelle vous en faites quoi Mammon-san ?

~**OoO**~

Squalo descendait tranquillement la piste rouge afin de rejoindre le tire-fesse qui le mènerait de l'autre côté de la station vers la Seréizol. Arrivé en bas il prit place dans la minuscule file.

Et fit comme si il n'avait rien vu lorsque six personnes qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien passèrent en file parfaite derrière lui, déblatérant des stupidités aberrantes à propos de chamallows, de dinosaures et de conquête du monde. Ah, et de la migration des pélicans blancs d'Amérique.

Heureusement pour lui ils ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention et se dirigèrent vers l'autre tire-fesse, celui qui permettait de revenir à la station. Quels idiots.

Et puis en plus la vie du requin-carpette à moustache était bien plus intéressante que les pélicans !

~**OoO**~

Kikyo darda un regard dubitatif sur la femme aux longs cheveux qui leur tournait le dos, dans la file d'attente de l'autre tire-fesse. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu… Mais ce fut à son tour de prendre une des perches et elle disparut bien vite de son champ de vision.

Tant mieux pour elle, parce que Zakuro ne supportait plus de voir son coéquipier lorgner ainsi sur ses fesses*.

~**OoO**~

Giorgio soupira pour la millième fois de la matinée en évitant un énième vol de couteau. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment Fran réussissait à survivre à son sempaï, mais tant que lui n'y laissait pas sa peau, ça lui importait peu. Il balaya du regard la dizaine d'adolescents qui se tenaient devant lui.

5 skieurs. 5 snowboardeurs. Comme prévu. Dans le groupe, 2 n'avaient encore jamais vu une piste de leur vie.

Il ne comprendrait jamais comment les mafieux faisaient les groupes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne faisaient pas comme tout le monde et ne les répartissaient pas par groupe de niveau ?

~**OoO**~

Byakuran rageait. Ils avaient rencontré des tonnes de contretemps, entre les skieurs qui ne pensaient pas à s'écarter de son chemin quand il arrivait, le travesti de la Varia qui était venu les voir pour s'entretenir avec Kikyo des dernières teintes de vert sorties en maquillage, les distributeurs automatiques qui n'étaient pas sur les pistes (et qui d'ailleurs ne distribuaient pas de marshmallows. Il faudrait qu'il en touche un mot ou deux au gérant), les pannes de tire-fesse ou de télésiège et le cours qui n'était jamais là quand ils arrivaient, il n'avait pas encore pu embêter Hibari-chan, Bel-chan et Fran-chan ! Sa vengeance serait totale…

Les skieurs les plus proches s'éloignèrent rapidement face à l'aura noire qui émanait du chef des Gesso et Zakuro lança un regard ennuyé à Torikabuto.

\- C'est à ton tour de lui passer un paquet.

Soupirant, l'homme au masque fouilla les poches de sa longe cape pour retrouver le seul remède qui permettrait à leur chef d'arrêter de rire comme un dément en marmonnant tout seul.

N'empêche, ça lui donnait une certaine classe.

~**OoO**~

C'était la dernière descente. Hibari souffla doucement, essayant de se persuader que celle-là, il la réussirait. Depuis le début du cours, il n'avait pas réussi à descendre une seule piste sans tomber. Bon, d'accord, il avait fait quelques progrès (il arrivait maintenant à tourner sans tomber !) mais tant qu'il n'aurait pas pris sa revanche sur ces maudites pistes, il ne serait pas satisfait.

Le moniteur s'engagea dans la pente, bientôt suivi par les autres élèves. Il était le dernier de la file, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Déterminé, il commença à glisser.

\- Hibariii-chaaaan ! Youhoouuu ! On est lààààààà ! Fraaan-chaaan ! Bel-chaaan ! Comment ça va ?

Les trois interpellés relevèrent la tête juste à temps pour voir Byakuran et ses Gardiens passer devant eux en formation parfaite, les narguant.

\- Alors les gamins ? C'est bien les cours ? J'espère que vous êtes sages, baru ! Lança Zakuro, moqueur.

Bluebell leur tira la langue. Et Kikyo…

\- Ha-han, mais t'es nul en snowboard gamin ! Franchement, c'est ridicule ! Là, on peut dire que c'est toi l'herbivore !

Giorgio s'était arrêté et les autres enfants regardaient, l'air de ne pas y croire, Hibari. En même temps, faut dire qu'il avait tout fait pour qu'on ne sache pas qui il était. Et là ces foutus herbivores venaient de tout balancer, le ridiculisant…

Furieux, le brun se lança à leur poursuite, oubliant qu'il n'avait encore jamais réussi à ne pas tomber et qu'ils étaient sur une piste bleue (ce qui est encore difficile pour lui).

Il ne voyait plus rien que les points multicolores qui s'éloignaient, essayant de se rapprocher le plus possible. Si il avait été en voiture, il aurait sûrement déjà passé la limite de vitesse.

Mais il s'en fichait vu qu'il n'était pas en voiture. Et que de toute façon, il aurait mordu à mort quiconque essayant de lui coller une contravention.

Bref. Les points finirent par s'arrêter et il les rattrapa, se préparant déjà à mordre à mort ces stupides herbivores.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en bas. Et qu'il n'était pas tombé une seule fois au cours de la descente.

Tout ça grâce à l'herbivore vert. Alors, dans sa grande bonté, il décida de lui laisser la vie sauve et s'éloigna sous le regard légèrement surpris des Gesso.

En fait, le snowboard c'était comme la Flamme de Dernière Volonté. Pour que ça marche, fallait être en colère.

~**OoO**~

Soupirant de résignation, Giorgio accepta à contrecœur la démission de la moitié de ses élèves au cours.

"C'est pas de votre faute hein. C'est juste qu'on a pas envie de finir criblé de couteaux. Ou mordus à mort", comme ils l'avaient si bien dit…

Pourquoi est-ce que pour lui ça marchait pas ?

~**OoO**~

Et Lévi, devriez-vous être en train de vous dire… Eh bien Lévi dormait sur la terrasse, assommé par Bester et recouvert de traces de griffures et de morsures, effrayant les clients.

En même temps, pauvre bête… Fallait pas lui marcher sur la queue aussi !

* * *

*en fait, les cheveux de Squalo lui tombant jusqu'au bas du dos, c'était eux que regardait Kikyo. Mais bon, ça il était le seul à le comprendre. D'un point de vue extérieur, c'est vrai que ça pouvait faire douter.

Bon. Puisque cette semaine à la montagne ne doit pas durer trop longtemps, je dois faire des chapitres plus longs. C'est pourquoi celui-là atteint presque les 2000 mots u.u Ensuite, ça m'étonnerait de réussir à poster mercredi ou jeudi, vu que j'ai mon Brevet Blanc (déjà qu'avec les révisions j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre (raison du retard u.u)). Alors j'essaierais de poster le 22 vendredi, mais je ne garantis rien. Sinon… Review ? :D


	23. 22 - Vade retro Byakuran !

Bonjour les gens ! (oui, bonjour, même si vous lisez ça le soir à 4 heures du mat (enfin, là c'est plutôt le matin non ?...Bref.)) Désolée pour cette longue attente (deux semaines sans poster même moi j'y crois pas ! Mais vous avez vu comme je suis gentille, je vous ai donné des vacances ! Vive moi !) et ce retour avec un chapitre que j'estime très médiocre. Enfin, mon but n'étant pas de vous dégoûter de l'histoire (siiiiiouuuplaiiiit, resteeeeeeez !) je vais tout de même espérer que vous ne partirez pas tout de suite… Et je dis un très grand merci à **MissXYZ, tahury, hanahime **et **Baleful **(trois reviews ! Mais c'est mon anniversaire en avance ma parole !) pour leurs reviews ^^

**Réponse aux anonymes : **

**MissXYZ : **Hibari est TOUJOURS le meilleur. Na. Mais oui, Kikyo devrait faire gaffe à ses fesses… (Naaan, me tues pas Zakuro ! J'ai rien fait à Kikyo ! Promis !)

**tahury : **Je me disais qu'il aurait été dommage de louper quelques personnages dans leurs journées au ski ^^ Mais si tu as aimé le passage avec Lussuira (mirciiii!) je peux t'assurer que le jeune gars lui ne l'a pas aimé… mais alors pas du tout. Viii Levi est c*n, mais bon c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime… pas :D Doué en ski, doué en ski (Hibari : *air fier*) … Tu vas un peu vite là… (*se fait mordre à mort*)

**hanahime : **merci ^^ Bon, c'est passé et bien passé, maintenant c'est le vrai brevet qui va arriver… On s'en fiche. Na. Eh ouais ! Byakuran et les marshmallows, une histoire d'amour qui survivra à travers les siècles ! La fête de Bya-chan ? Dans quelques chapitres normalement… Mais honnêtement, aucune idée de quand précisément x)

**Disclaimer : **I do own anything et j'essaye d'améliorer un peu mon anglais. Désolée d'avoir fait saigner vos yeux.

**Pairing : **Huuuum… Squalo/déjeuner ? Et dans mon esprit tordu du 118 ? Sinon, je vois rien d'autre… Pour le moment. MWAHAHA !

Bon bin… Enjoy ? :3

* * *

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Squalo se saisit d'un plateau, de couverts, d'un verre, d'un pain, et se dirigea vers les entrées. Il resta devant quelques secondes. Devrait-il prendre un de ces siiii tentants croque-monsieur et devoir attendre afin de le faire réchauffer, ou choisir plutôt une simple tranche de jambon blanc avec de la salade et un petit beurre, et donc être sûr d'avoir plus d'appétit pour la suite ?

Le choix était vite fait. Un coup d'œil à droite… un coup d'œil à gauche… Parfait. Pas d'avare en vue. Il s'empara des deux entrées en sifflotant gaiement et continua son chemin. Quelques mots échangés avec l'homme sympathique derrière le comptoir et il demandait un bon gros steak-frites et se saisissait d'une coupe de glace chocolat-vanille (sans chantilly s'il vous plaît).

Il enregistra le tout, prit un pichet d'eau et alla s'installer à une table, dans le restaurant. Il n'y avait presque personne, tout le monde était dehors. Ses yeux glissèrent sur son croque-monsieur, et, d'un hochement d'épaules, il décida de ne pas le faire réchauffer. Après tout, c'était tout aussi bon froid.

Les yeux fermés, baigné par les rayons de soleil, dans le silence endormi de cette fin de matinée, Squalo leva l'entrée jusqu'à ses lèvres… Ouvrit la bouche… S'apprêta à refermer les dents sur l'exquise nourriture…

\- Ushishi ! Je l'ai trouvééééééé ! Bossuuuuuuu ! Il est lààààààà !

\- La ferme déchet.

L'argenté résista très fort à l'envie de se rouler en boule dans son coin et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

~**OoO**~

Byakuran fit la moue en arrivant dans le restaurant, chargé d'un plateau de nourriture. Les Varia ainsi qu'Hibari-chan étaient déjà partis…

\- Tant pis, dit-il joyeusement, j'ai la clé de leur chambre !

Les Couronnes Funéraires échangèrent un regard désespéré. Leur Boss recommençait à parler tout seul…

Et ils ne voulaient même pas savoir de quelle chambre il s'agissait. La vie privée de l'albinos ne les intéressait aucunement.

~**OoO**~

Hibari était tranquillement allongé et somnolait doucement. Un grand bruit se produisit alors juste à côté de lui et force lui fut d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- En retard, en retard, je vais être en retard et je vais perdre mon argent…

L'herbivore avare passa devant lui, habillé d'un veston et tenant une montre à gousset. Il disparut soudain au pied d'un arbre, sûrement entré dans un terrier. Comme le brun était encore fatigué il se recoucha et s'apprêta à se rendormir quand une délicate odeur vint chatouiller ses narines. Il réouvrit les yeux pour voir cette fois un immense Hibird tenir une tasse de liquide qui semblait être la huitième merveille du monde. Hibari tenta de s'en saisir mais son oisillon adoré l'en empêcha et lui désigna de l'aile une piste de ski.

\- Pour la tasse avoir, cette piste descendre tu devras. Et bien sûr, tomber tu ne dois pas.

Se retrouvant chaussé de son snowboard, le Nuage s'apprêta à faire ce que lui dictait son merveilleux oiseau quand il se transforma en son moniteur de ski qui avait bizarrement une frange blonde.

\- Ushishi… Descends, descends, mais tu tomberas tu verras !

Kyôya tira la langue à cet herbivore qui lui rappelait trop celui à frange et commença sa descente. Il se débrouillait plutôt pas mal, et un écriteau apparut à côté de lui indiquant _1 cm/heure _puis _Dépêches-toi idiot tu vas rater le train ! _avec la voix de son moniteur qui retentissait en même effet au loin un train apparaissait. Hibari accéléra alors mais tomba misérablement au sol. L'écriteau afficha alors _Tu t'es fait prendre au piège pauvre idiot. _Immédiatement Hibird réapparut devant lui, la tasse toujours à la main.

\- Dommage pour toi, tomber tu es. Réessayer il faudra. En attendant, c'est moi qui le breuvage boirais.

\- Non non non attends ! Ne le bois pas ! C'est à moi ! Il faut que je le boives !

Apparurent soudain autour de lui les têtes de toute la Varia ainsi que Byakuran, de ses Couronnes, de Tsuna et des autres Gardiens qui tenaient chacun la même tasse.

\- Non, non, tu ne boiras pas. Le Grand Oiseau te l'as dit, tu as perdu, tu as échoué. Tu n'entreras pas dans la secte du Grand Oiseau. Maintenant buvons. Gloire au Grand Oiseau ! Psalmodièrent-ils tous.

Et d'un même mouvement le liquide ambré disparut au fond de la gorge des autres sous les yeux affolés d'Hibari. Il se tourna vers Hibird qui le toisa d'un air supérieur et qui se pencha vers lui.

\- Ma coupelle de graines remplir tu aurais dû. Oublier bien n'est pas. Puni tu as été. Bien fait.

Et de boire à son tour.

~**OoO**~

Bel et Fran étaient tranquillement en train de faire une partie d'échecs lorsqu'Hibari se réveilla en sursaut après avoir marmonné plusieurs choses ressemblant à "Grand Oiseau", "Boire" et "Noon !". Il le regardèrent attentivement se lever d'un bond et aller remplir la coupelle de graines de son oiseau en continuant à marmonner dans sa barbe et en lançant des regards mi-assassins mi-suppliants à Hibird qui se contentait de manger comme si de rien n'était.

C'était confirmé, le brun était en train de péter un plomb. Parfait, il devenait de plus en plus apte à entrer dans la Varia !

~**OoO**~

\- Byakuran-sama…

\- Hum ? Qu'y a-t-il Kikyo ?

\- Eh bien… Avec les autres…

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans lesquels on pouvait entendre "te défiles pas", "c'est pas nous" "faut assumer" "tant pis pour toi, c'est pas notre faute si t'as tiré la mauvaise paille" "allez quoi" "en plus c'est même pas mon idée" et d'autres trucs dans cet esprit. Déglutissant difficilement, le vert lança un regard assassin à ses siiiii chers coéquipiers et se retourna vers Byakuran qui attendait patiemment.

\- On… On se demandait si… En fait il y a une fête ce soir et… Enfin, est-ce que on peut sortir ce soir s'il vous plaît Byakuran-sama ? Se lança le Nuage.

Aussitôt le visage de l'albinos se transforma.

\- Mais ça va pas la tête ! On ne vous a jamais expliqué les dangers qu'il y a la nuit ? On ne sait pas sur qui vous pouvez tomber ! Et puis, pourquoi sortir ? C'est une idée stupide ! Je vous l'interdis formellement ! Imaginez que je vous retrouve demain, devenus accros à la drogue, ayant ruiné la famille à force de jouer, et que nous nous retrouvions à la rue, sans le sou, simplement à cause de vos bêtises ! Non non et non ! Et puis, maintenant que j'y pense, vous passez bien trop de temps sur les écrans en ce moment ! Vraiment, une telle addiction est très mauvaise ! Vous en devenez beaucoup trop dépendants ! Il va falloir que je limite encore le temps… Huum… Une demi-heure le mercredi après-midi, une heure samedi, une heure dimanche et les autres jours vous vous trouvez une bonne activité saine à faire !

\- Mais… Byakuran-sama…

\- Fini ! Pas de négociations ! C'est comme ça, un point c'est tout. Maintenant, retournes jouer à la dînette avec les autres. Eux au moins sont sages.

Bougonnant, Kikyo retourna s'asseoir près des autres qui lui lancèrent des regards désespérés. Zakuro, ayant mal digéré l'information sur les écrans, croisa les bras et marmonna :

\- Il nous dit qu'on est accro, mais lui et ses marshmallows c'est quoi alors ?

\- Je t'ai entendu Za-chan ! Privé de dessert ce soir puisque c'est comme ça !

~**OoO**~

Hibari était allé faire un tour, évitant ainsi le Roi des Singes et l'herbivore bruyant qui étaient revenus à l'heure du goûter (oui, même les plus grands assassins goûtent. Quoi de mieux que des biscuits au chocolat trempés dans un chocolat chaud pour se détendre de la journée ?). Il avait dîné dans un petit restaurant du coin, très bon, et n'était revenu que vers 23 heures. Il entra doucement dans la chambre, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds, voulant éviter des réveiller les singes. Après une bonne douche chaude, il ressortit une serviette autour de la taille.

Bâillant, se réjouissant déjà de la bonne nuit de sommeil qui l'attendait, il s'avança jusqu'à son lit et passa une main sous son oreiller pour prendre son pyjama. Enfin, il essaya…

Une tête reposait déjà sur le coussin. Une tête blanche.

\- Ara Hibari-chan, c'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? Fit Byakuran d'une voix endormie en étouffant un bâillement.

* * *

Non, ce n'est pas une erreur, je m'arrête bien là. Pour améliorer un peu ce chapitre. Na. Encore désolée pour tout ce retard, petits problèmes IRL. Notamment mon ordi qui déconne de plus en plus. Exemple : j'ouvre le document "Colocation indésirable chapitre 22" après m'être échauffé les doigts, je commence à écrire (vous savez le paragraphe avec Squalo ?). La première phrase est déjà écrite et sauvegardée. Je finis le premier petit paragraphe, je continue dans ma lancée… Et bam, arrêt total, et l'ordi me demande de redémarrer. Il m'est impossible de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que d'appuyer sur le bouton off. Et bien sût, ça n'a rien enregistré. Ce qui fait que j'ai bien du réécrire ce passage huit ou neuf fois. Et ça ne s'arrête pas, ça continue toutes les cinq minutes à me demander de redémarrer. Rahlala…. En même temps, je vais souffler mes quatorze bougies avec mon ordi dans pas longtemps, alors… C'est qu'il se fait vieux le pauvre chou !

…Bref. Fini avec mon racontage de vie. Maintenant, que celles qui ont horreur de la pub partent vite et sans se retourner ! ***PUB !* **Car je vous annonce que je vais poster le début d'un X-over HP/KHR!. Et ouais. Donc je vais le mettre en ligne juste après ce chapitre. Bien sûr je ne vous oblige pas à aller le lire ! (*conscience* menteuseeee… - Tiens, t'es revenue ? Ca faisait longtemps ! *conscience* Mes patrons m'ont obligé, si je continuai à rien faire j'allais être virée. Alors ouais, je suis de retour.) Honnêtement, je n'ai aucune idée de combien de chapitres ça va faire. Mais vu ce que j'ai en tête, beaucoup. Voire même un deuxième volet. Et ouais les gens, y'a encore des trucs dans ce cerveau. ***FIN PUB !* **Bon allez, en espérant que je ne vous aie pas encore fait fuir… Reviews ? :3


	24. 23 - La nuit, on fait dodo !

Salut ! Je poste tôt hein ? La raison est toute simple : je pars aujourd'hui pour commencer la "semaine-sans-réseau" de chaque vacance ! Donc pas de chapitre mercredi prochain ! (arrêtez de pousser des cris de joie ! Ca finit par être un peu énervant vous savez ?) Hum hum. Donc, merci à **tahury, MissXYZ, halowii'n **et **Erebe** pour leurs reviews au dernier chapitre ! :D

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**tahury :** Ah tu vois, j'ai toujours voulu voir Hiba-chan tirer la langue... Et si je ne voulais pas tomber dans l'OOC c'était la seule solution. C'est vrai que ce rêve est plus crédible, mais on va dire pour se justifier que tant de temps avec la Varia commence à se faire sentir... Accepté ? :3

**MissXYZ : **Viii ! C'est ma nouvelle version de Bya-chan ! Je l'aime tellement ce petit cinglé ! (moins qu'Hiba-chan quand même, faut pas exagérer.) Et ouais, c'est qu'ils acceptent pas n'importe qui ces gens hein u.u Et puis... VIVE LA FOLIE ! :D

**Disclaimer : ***grogne* A votre avis ? Hein ? C'est quoi c'te torture mentale infligée à chaque fois ? De toute façon, ça a pas changé depuis le dernier chapitre et j'ai plus d'idées, na !

**Pairing : **118 ! (ou pas) Et un soupçon de Zakuro/Kikyo (moi pas connaître leurs nombres. Moi désolée)

Bon bin... Enjoy ? :3

* * *

_\- Ara Hibari-chan, c'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? Fit Byakuran d'une voix endormie en étouffant un bâillement._

Le brun eut ce que l'on appelle communément un "bug". Il resta figé, les yeux fixés sur celui qui lui avait piqué son lit, sans battre des paupières ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Légèrement intrigué, l'albinos secoua sa main devant les yeux de l'autre pour voir si il réagissait. Ce qui n'eut aucun effet.

En fait, Hibari réfléchissait. Il essayait de comprendre comment cette horreur (l'herbivore marshmallows dans son lit !) avait bien pu arriver.

Première solution, il s'était trompé de chambre et était entré dans celle des Gesso. Hypothèse fort improbable car leurs chambres étaient à deux étages différents et que sinon l'herbivore marshmallows n'aurait pas pu deviné que c'était lui qui venait le réveiller.

Deuxième solution, c'était l'herbivore qui s'était trompé. Mais là encore comment aurait-il pu deviner que Hibari viendrait le réveiller si il était persuadé être dans sa chambre ? Non.

Troisième solution, et celle qu'Hibari aimait le moins : Byakuran était venu délibérément dans leur chambre, dans _son _lit. Restait à connaître la raison de ce geste – absolument stupide soit dit en passant.

En fait non. Byakuran n'a pas besoin de raison. Il en est une lui-même.

Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il est une sorte de dieu ? Mais un dieu de quoi ? Des marshmallows ? Du blanc ? Mais comment être dieu d'une couleur ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, hors de question de s'abaisser devant un dieu ! Il le mordrait à mort ! Et puis c'est une bonne chose ça, de mordre à mort un dieu. Ca fait direct plus classe quand on voit marqué sur son CV "a battu un dieu". Ouais.

Donc, le brun était plongé dans ces profondes réflexions philosophiques lorsque Byakuran essaya, en vain faut le dire, de le réveiller. Pas très fort le dieu. Finalement, l'alouette finit par reprendre conscience, et regardant l'albinos, sortit d'une voix bien forte au milieu de la chambre endormie :

\- Je m'en fiche si t'es un dieu. Je te mordrais à mort quand même.

\- Un di-

Déjà le Nuage se jetait sur le squatteur qui, bien qu'encore un peu endormi, réussit à bloquer ses poignets. Vive les réflexes acquis grâce à de longues années avec Bluebell ! (on vous expliquera plus tard).

Hibari jura, dans sa tête parce qu'il était un – petit - garçon bien élevé, et tenta de défaire ses mains de l'emprise de son ennemi tout en envoyant son pied vers son ventre. Cette fois, allongé comme il l'était, Byakuran ne put l'éviter et eut le souffle coupé pendant quelques instants alors que le brun s'installait debout sur le lit – toujours vêtu simplement d'une serviette* - et retirait ses mains.

Voyant qu'il allait être désavantagé, l'albinos faucha l'arrière des genoux de l'alouette qui, déséquilibrée, tomba sur lui, lui reprit les mains et envoya un coup de boule au légitime occupant du lit, ce qui eut pour effet de l'étourdir quelque peu. Byakuran en profita pour retourner la situation et se placer au-dessus du Nuage, lui tenant toujours les poignets.

Ne supportant pas cette situation, Hibari envoya son genou dans l'estomac de l'autre, qui continua à le maîtriser tant bien que mal. Furieux, il s'apprêtait à faire subir la même chose à une partie de l'anatomie disons… hum… plus sensible lorsqu'ils furent arrêtés.

Par les autres occupants de la chambre.

Qui les trouvèrent dans une position qui pouvait laisser libre cours à l'imagination.

Si vous n'avez pas tout suivi, je peux vous la décrire.

Byakuran, vêtu seulement d'un pantalon (pour sa défense, il faisait chaud dans la chambre) se tenait à quatre pattes au-dessus d'Hibari, qui n'était recouvert que d'une serviette et qui avait son genou collé à l'estomac de l'autre. Sans oublier que ses poignets étaient retenus prisonniers.

Et qu'ils étaient sur un lit.

Et encore une fois que Byakuran n'avait rien à faire ici.

Mammon sortit aussitôt son appareil photo. Hors de question de laisser passer une occasion pareille.

~**OoO**~

Enfoui dans son lit, la couette remontée jusqu'au dessus de la tête, Hibari essayait de tout son être d'oublier les moments traumatisants qu'il venait de vivre. Après les éclats de rire du Roi des Singes, de l'herbivore bruyant et de l'herbivore à frange, les remarques de presque tous les singes et le "Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous et continuez" de l'herbivore avare…

Il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre pire.

Heureusement qu'il lui restait le sommeil, son ami de toujours. Celui qui lui permettait d'oublier tout et par la même occasion de se reposer. Il bâilla une dernière fois et, les paupières lourdes, se tourna vers le mur, sentant déjà peser sur lui la lourdeur précédant l'endormissement.

Jusqu'à ce que…

\- RRRRRRRRRROOOOON…

Il ouvrit les yeux.

-… PSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH.

Non, non, non, non, non, non, non…

\- R-R-RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOON…

Pitié, pas ça, il ne pouvait pas avoir tant de malchance…

-… PPPPPSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Nooooooooooon ! Hurla-t-il intérieurement en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

~**OoO**~

Hibari se retourna dans son lit pour la millième fois, les paupières dilatées alors que le ronflement infernal retentissait toujours. Cette inspiration enrhumée et forte… Suivie d'une expiration semblable à un ballon crevé qui laisse passer l'air… Puis ça s'arrête… On espère que c'est fini… On se détend, on referme les yeux…

Puis une nouvelle inspiration, encore plus forte que la précédente. On sursaute. On se réveille. On est fatigué. On a envie de pleurer. De tuer le ronfleur. De dormir. Qu'il n'y ait plus aucun bruit. Alors on se lève. On se dirige vers le coupable. On le secoue, on lui dit d'arrêter. Plus aucun bruit. Satisfait, on retourne se coucher. On se rendort doucement.

Puis…

\- RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOON…

Et là, on est sur le point de piquer une crise de nerfs. Surtout dans le cas d'Hibari qui a déjà fait tout ça trente-quatre fois.

-… PSSSSSSHHHHHHHIIIIIII…

Mais attendez… Puisque lui aussi faisait tout sans demander de permission ni donner d'explication… Cela voudrait dire qu'il serait aussi une sorte de-

\- RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON…

Dieu ?

-… PSSSSSHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…

~**OoO**~

\- La ferme déchet ! Y'en a qui essayent de dormir !

La porte claqua laissant un Squalo encore ensommeillé assis dans le couloir, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer.

A l'intérieur, Hibari se retourna délicieusement dans son lit, sans qu'aucun bruit ne vienne plus le gêner. Quelle idée merveilleuse il avait eu d'enlever et de cacher le protège oreille de chaque singe…

~**OoO**~

\- B… Byakuran-sama ? Fit Kikyo, d'une voix embrumée de sommeil, en se redressant pour voir la silhouette de son chef qui venait de passer la porte.

\- En puissance et en intelligence Kikyo-chan.

Et surtout en modestie, ne purent s'empêcher de penser toutes les Couronnes qui étaient bien réveillées.

\- Et euh… Vous étiez où Byakuran-sama ? Osa demander Zakuro, se recevant ainsi des regards noirs de la part de ses coéquipiers.

"Imbécile ! Faut pas l'inciter à blablater ! Faut faire en sorte qu'il parte de cette pièce lui plus vite possible !" Semblaient crier les regards des autres.

\- Dans le lit d'Hibari-chan, répondit distraitement le chef des Gesso.

Choc.

La mâchoire pendante, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, les Couronnes Funéraires n'osaient pas croire à ce qu'elles venaient d'entendre.

Finalement, ce fut Kikyo qui se reprit en premier (eh ho, il avait tout de même une réputation de bras-droit à tenir).

\- P… Pardon ? Vous… Vous avez dit…

\- Dans le lit d'Hibari-chan, oui, répéta Byakuran en fouillant dans sa valise sans comprendre les réactions de ses subalternes. Pendant quelques secondes.

\- Attendez… Vous pensez à _ça _? Non non non ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que j'étais fatigué et que c'était le seul lit de libre dans la chambre des Varias !

Parfaitement ensemble, les autres occupants de la pièce laissèrent s'échapper un soupir de soulagement. Jusqu'à ce que leur chef reprenne la parole.

\- Par contre, je ne suis pas content du tout que vous ayez pensé à ça ! A votre âge ! Vous êtes bien trop jeunes ! Il va falloir que je surveille plus ce que vous regardez et ce que vous lisez parce que là vraiment ça ne va pas du tout ! Demain j'installe un nouveau contrôle parental sur vos ordinateurs !

Les Gesso échangèrent des regards désespérés. Surtout Kikyo et Zakuro. Si leur chef savait…

\- Mais… pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes allé dans la chambre de ces incapables ?

\- Je pensais vous l'avoir déjà dit… Ecoutes un peu mieux quand je parle Tori-chan. Puisque j'avais leur clef, j'en ai profité, voilà tout.

\- Désolé Byakuran-sama.

\- Mais… comment vous avez eu cette clef ? Questionna une fois de plus Zakuro, ne parvenant pas à retenir sa curiosité.

\- Haaa… C'est une histoire où j'ai encore fait montre de ce courage, de cette force et cette intelligence qui me caractérisent. Ecoutez-moi bien et prenez-en de la graine, commença l'albinos en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit. Ce matin, alors que je passais devant leur porte, un éclat au sol a attiré mon attention. Je me suis penché et, après avoir fouillé quelque peu parmi les poils du tapis, j'ai réussi à trouver une petit clef. Etant d'une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne, j'en ai dédui que c'était la clef de la chambre de nos amis. Je l'ai aussitôt essayée sur la porte et en effet, j'avais raison. Je suis entré dans la chambre, puis je l'ai posée sur la table.

\- Mais pourq-

\- Tttt, tu n'as jamais appris à te taire quand un de tes aînés parle Kikyo-chan ? Donc, comme je disais, j'ai posé la clef sur la table et je suis ressorti. Et c'est là que je suis fier de moi. Une dame est passée dans le couloir. Je l'ai abordée et lui ai un peu parlé puis elle est partie. Mais pendant ce temps j'avais réussi à lui voler une des épingles qu'elle avait dans les cheveux. Je l'ai tordue comme il fallait puis je l'ai mise dans la serrure. Elle n'a pas tardé à s'ouvrir. J'ai vérifié que personne n'approchait et je suis entré dans la chambre. J'ai tout de suite repéré la clef, qui était posée sur la table, je l'ai prise et je suis ressorti. Et voilà !

Abasourdis par la bêtise de leur chef, les Couronnes ne trouvèrent rien à dire.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je suis fatigué, alors je vais prendre ma douche et je reviens. Vous éteignez tout et vous dormez d'accord ?

\- Oui Byakuran-sama, répondirent les cinq d'une même voix.

Le dingue de marshmallows leur sourit, prit son pyjama et entra dans la salle de bains. Aussitôt, ils enlevèrent tous leurs couvertures, en sortirent le dernier modèle de DS et s'apprêtèrent à l'éteindre.

\- Pris la main dans le sac ~ ! Chantonna Byakuran appuyé contre la porte.

Les Couronnes Funéraires baissèrent la tête d'un air coupable. La prochaine fois, ils seraient plus prudents.

* * *

* Bavez, bavez... (moi c'est ce que j'ai fait. En plus du paquet de mouchoir)

Voilà voilà ! Je vous préviens tout de suite, ce chapitre a été pondu ce matin, entre 6 h 15 et 7 h 45. Et ouais les gens, je me suis réveillée pile pour vous. ALors que j'étais crevée. Tout ça parce que j'ai pas de réseau à la campagne et que j'ai pas pu écrire entre mercredi et aujourd'hui ! *boude* Bon, sinon, ici petit message au cas où certaines personnes à qui je laisse habituellement des reviews sur leurs histoires n'en ont pas eu : j'ai quelques problèmes persos ces temps-ci et de moins en moins de temps pour écrire, alors les reviews vous imaginez... J'en suis vraiment désolée, et promis je ferais de mon mieux pour me rattraper à la rentrée !

En attendant... Je demanderais tout de même honteusement : review ? :3


	25. HS : JOYEUSE SAINT-VALENTIN !

Me revoilààààààààààààààààààààà ! Avec un hors-série spécial St-Valentin en retard d'une semain et un jour ! Mais bon, je pouvais pas laisser passer cet événement ! Seulement, à cause de… hum… certains problèmes, je l'ai coupé en deux partie. Eh ouaip. Donc la partie deux, ce sera demain ou mardi selon le temps que j'aurais. Et si ça peut vous angoisser, on reprend les aventures de nos assassins préférés à la montagne dès mercredi ! Dooonc, merci beaucoup à **tahury **et **MissXYZ **pour leurs reviews ! Et aussi un grand merci à ceux qui sont allés voir et qui ont mis une review à mon X-over ! Encore une fois, gros problème de temps, donc les réponses aux reviews seront là demain, désolée !

Bon bin… Enjoy ? :3

* * *

\- _Hibari ! Hibari ! Il faut se réveiller ! Hibari ! Hibari !_

\- Mmmm… Deux minutes…

Le brun enfouit sa tête sous ses oreillers, l'esprit encore complètement embrumé par le sommeil.

Eh oui. Depuis longtemps, très longtemps, trop longtemps pour qu'il puisse compter (en fait on sait que c'est depuis qu'il est venu chez les Varias, mais chut !) il avait pu avoir une nuit **entière**, eh oui, **entière **de sommeil. Un vrai miracle somme toute.

Malheureusement pour lui, Hibird était trop bien dressé et ne se lassait pas de faire le réveil vivant. Mais bon, au moins il avait pu dormir…

Les yeux à demi-fermés, se fiant seulement à son instinct (et à sa connaissance de la chambre) il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il passa vaguement une brosse dans ses cheveux et mit la tête sous un grand filet d'eau froide pour que ses neurones se décident enfin à se réveiller. Une fois complètement trempé et assuré que ses neurones avaient repris du service (c'est à dire qu'ils savaient compter jusqu'à vingt en passant par trente) il se sécha vigoureusement le visage, réemmêlant ainsi ses cheveux (pas grave, la brosse est à portée de ma- euh, de pied) et jeta un coup d'œil dans son miroir rose, bordé de tissu peluché rose, avec des petits cœurs rose et violets un peu partout. Au moins ils avaient fait l'effort de varier un peu les couleurs, pensa-t-il en regardant une dernière fois son reflet qui arborait de longs cheveux blonds avec des mèches roses, un collier avec un pendentif en forme de cœur et du maquillage rose. Les cils longs lui allaient pas si mal…

Bâillant une dernière fois, il ouvrit la porte qui menait à sa chambre, resta figé plusieurs minutes, se frotta les yeux, les ouvrit, les ferma, les réouvrit, les referma, les réouvrit, se prit la tête entre les mains, se baffa, se pinça et courut jusqu'à son miroir.

~**OoO**~

Le manoir Varia était calme en ce froid matin de février. Pas un chat dans les couloirs, pas un bruit dans les pièces. Le personnel était parti, congédié par une mystérieuse personne dont nous tairons l'identité pour éviter tout scandale politique. Les oiseaux parlaient tranquillement dans les arbres du jardin, échangeant les derniers potins et commentant l'étrange silence qui régnait dans la demeure. Pourtant, chaque Varia était levé, ils avaient entendu les bruits caractéristiques de leurs réveils.

Mais tout était si calme…

Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri absolument terrifiant, à mi-chemin entre celui d'un Archaeornithomimus découvrant la Muraille de Chine et celui d'une fourmi nyctalope apprenant que pour l'achat de deux prolufi roses on avait un gratole vert gratuit ne retentisse. Et que… 1… 2… 3… Ah tiens, un mur explosé… 4… ne lui réponde.

Les oiseaux étaient rassurés. Finalement, leurs sans-plumage allaient bien.

~**OoO**~

Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée, claquant contre le mur, bien vite suivie par ses congénères. Les personnes qui en émergèrent se regardèrent les unes les autres quelques instants puis éclatèrent de rire, allant même jusqu'à en tomber par terre pour un brun dont les cheveux atteignaient ses pieds… devant comme derrière.

Tout se calma lorsqu'un… Euh, une… Ah non, un… Enfin, quelqu'un au sexe indéterminé et aux longs cheveux blonds entremêlés de mèches roses le faisant ressembler à Barbie dans "Le Secret des Sirènes" débarqua dans le couloir aux murs dégoulinant de rose avec des petits angelots qui voletaient joyeusement.

Il… Euh, elle… Non, il… Elle… Bref, la personne stoppa net devant l'apparence des autres. Des deux côtés, tout resta silencieux pendant très exactement cinquante-neuf secondes dix-huit millièmes. Puis des éclats de rire incontrôlables retentirent à nouveau.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un… euh une… Ca commence à devenir un peu lourd là… Bon, on va dire un, donc jusqu'à ce qu'un grand roux frisé ne fasse exploser un mur avec une Flamme de la Fureur.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, les rires momentanément interrompus.

\- Que quelqu'un m'explique ce qui se passe. IMMEDIATEMENT. Grogna le roux d'une voix de basse.

\- C'est aussi ce que j'aimerais savoir, rajouta d'une voix toute aussi inquiétante Barbie.

\- Moi ce que je me demande c'est pourquoi on a une serpillière parmi nous. Intervint Fran… Qui n'avait subi comme seul changement que des petits tatouages de fruits, dont beaucoup d'ananas, sur tout le corps. Ah, et des cheveux indigo.

\- Je ne suis pas une serpillière abruti de fruit. Siffla la serpillière.

Fran se traina jusqu'à elle et écarta le long rideau de cheveux, avant de se reculer.

\- La serpillière a mangé Bel-sempaï. Annonça-t-il de sa voix traînante.

Barbie laissa échapper un looooooooong soupir avant de sortir des tonfas et de les pointer vers l'ancienne grenouille.

\- Enlève. Ca. Tout. De. Suite.

\- Eh, je n'y suis pour rien, protesta platement l'indigo. Mais ça vous va bien les cils longs Alouette-san.

Barbie resta figé quelques instants. Comment… Comment cet abruti de disciple de tête d'ananas avait OSE dire ce qu'il avait pensé tout à l'heure ?

\- Dites, je peux savoir pourquoi ma chambre et le manoir sont tout roses avec plein de coe- Wouaaaaah…

Mammon s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase pour saisir son appareil photo et les mitrailler avec.

\- Eeeeeeh ! Pourquoi t'as pas subi de transformation toi ? Protesta la serpillière.

\- On s'en fiche, coupa le roux. Il faut annuler ça. Tout. De. Suite. Oï, le stupide requin ! T'aurais pas une idée de ce qui s'est passé ?

Squalo hocha vigoureusement la tête de droite à gauche sans piper mot. Il était lui aussi outrageusement maquillé et ses cheveux étaient maintenant d'un beau dégradé de rose, entrecoupé ça et là de mèches violettes, mais à part ça rien de grave. (tout dépend du point de vue bien sûr).

\- Ushishi, tu ne gueules plus ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? T'as une extinction de voix ?

\- Ooooh, Bel-sempaï s'exprime depuis l'intérieur de la serpillière ! S'extasia faussement Fran pendant que ladite serpillère se recevait un regard noir de la part du rose.

\- Herbivore avare, coupa Barbie, tu as dit tout le manoir ?

\- Hum hum, acquiesça l'ex-Arcobaleno toujours occupé à prendre des clichés. En tout cas tous les couloirs et toutes les pièces dans lesquelles je suis passé depuis ce matin sont roses, pelucheuses, à cœur, avec des petits anges comme ça partout, termina-t-il en pointant du doigt lesdits angelots qui s'amusaient à tresser une couronne de roses rouges et roses sur la tête d'un Squalo qui tentait vainement de les déloger sans parler.

Levi, plus moche que jamais, laissa échapper un petit cri, avant de se tourner vers eux.

\- Là… Le… Le… Jardin… On… On est le…

Agacé, le roux (qui en fait était Xanxus. Comment ça vous aviez compris ?) le poussa violemment et se pencha à son tour à la fenêtre.

Et se trouva à son tour sans voix.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Barbie, agacé.

-…

Barbie vint alors se placer à côté de Xanxus, suivi des autres Varias minus Lussuria, qui n'était mystérieusement pas là, Mammon et bien sûr Levi. Et on eu même pas droit à un petit "Ushishi" de la part de la serpillière.

Le jardin était plus beau que jamais (encore une fois, tout est relatif). Le bois des arbres était rose veiné de violet pâle, les feuilles étaient toutes en forme de cœur, plus ou moins grand, et toujours dans les tons rouges/roses/violets/bleu clair. L'herbe était un savant dégradé de rose et de rouge, tandis que la fontaine, qui auparavant représentait Xanxus sur son trône, était maintenant composée d'anges dorés qui crachaient un flot de liquide rose foncé. Le tout agrémenté de ces petits angelots qui voletaient un peu partout et des oiseaux colorés en or.

Et en plein milieu, suspendue entre deux arbres cœurs, une immense banderole rose et rouge avec des liserés dorés affichait cette inscription qui eut autant d'effet sur eux qu'un Maximum Canon.

"JOYEUSE SAINT-VALENTIN !"

Et ce fut le début de l'Enfer.

* * *

Voilà. Et seulement parce que je suis gentille et que j'ai envie que vous soyez là pour la prochaine partie, la BANDE-ANNONCE de la partie deux du HS !

**Des chansons ! **

_-"Un joooooooooour mon priiiiiiiiiiiiiiince viendraaaaaaaaaaaaa…"_

_\- La ferme !_

**Des mystères ! **

_\- Celui qui a fait ça doit avoir un complice parmi nous ! C'est obligé ! DONC QU'IL SE DENONCE IMMEDIATEMENT !_

**Des vengeances !**

_\- Je t'avais dit que tu me le paierais ! _

**Des rires diaboliques ! **

_\- Ushishi ! Ushishi ! Ushishishishishishishishi !_

_-Mais que qu'on le fasse taire par pitié…_

**De l'horreur !**

_\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! _

**Des gens pas égoïstes ! **

_\- J'ai toujours dit qu'il était injuste que certaines personnes soient mises à l'écart…_

**Et surtout… de l'amûûûûûûûûûûûûûr !**

_\- Mon cœur était, est, et sera toujours à toi ! Tu es le soleil de mes jours, l'oxygène de ma vie, le miel de mon existence ! Combien de fois devrais-je encore le dire… Je t'aime !_

La référence Barbie est entièèèèrement de la faute d'halowii'n, de ma sœur et de Gulli. Et s'il vous plait, si vous voulez être le soleil de la vie de l'auteur… Laissez des reviews ! Par pitiéééééééé !

p.s. : l'Archaeorhithomimus est un dinosaure qui vivait là où est l'actuelle Chine, si ça peut vous aider à comprendre quelque chose. Et la fourmi nyctalope… Cherchez pas à comprendre.


	26. HS : JOYEUSE SAINT-VALENTIN II

Voilà, la deuxième partie ! Merci à **halowii'n, tahury, MissXYZ **et **Akuuma Tsukeshine **

pour leurs reviews ! Z'êtes trop gentilles les filles !

**Ràr ! **

**tahury : **Ta chanson… m'a juste fait délirer et marrer pendant un quart d'heure. Franchement, ce que t'as fait est merveilleux. **Allez tous voir dans les reviews le poème de tahury ! Il vaut le coup d'œil ! **Merci beaucoup pour la bande-annonce ! Depuis le temps que je rêvais d'en faire une… En espérant que cette partie te plaise aussi !

**MissXYZ : **Wouaa, à croire que je m'améliore ! Qui sait, peut-être que j'ai une parenté cachée avec Amano-sama… (oui, mes chevilles sont toujours aussi fines :D)

**Pairing : **169\. Et R27. Et InconnuBel. Ah, et Ken/Hibari(Barbie ?) Je suis la meilleure !

* * *

_En cet incroyable jour du 14 janvier 2XXX, aussi appelé "Le Jour" "L'Horreur" ou "Ah, que c'était drôle la Saint-Valentin de 2XXX ! Vous vous en souvenez ?" (par les suicidaires Alzheimer je tiens à préciser), la Varia agrandie d'Hibari et diminuée de Levi (parce qu'il était vraiment trop, mais alors trop moche pour la santé mentale de tous) connut ce qui s'approchait le plus de l'Enfer. _

_Et tout débuta lorsque…_

"JOYEUSE SAINT-VALENTIN !"

Après plusieurs instants de choc extrême et très difficile à supporter, Xanxus réussit enfin à faire dire autre chose à ses neurones que "Rose, rose, rose, méchant rose, horrible rose, stop rose, rose, rose, rose, mauvais rose" et, bien qu'entièrement d'accord avec eux, les fit se décider à saisir ses X-Guns et tirer plusieurs grands coups de Flamme de la Colère concentrée sur le pire jardin du monde (la loi de la relativité, encore et toujours…)

Un panache de fumée cacha aux Varias la vision du jardin qui devait être, à n'en pas douter, complètement détruit. Mais lorsque la fumée se dissipa…

Le jardin était toujours là. Et une fée de la couleur de leur Flammes respectives avec des ailes pailletées et à la voix flûtée apparut devant chacun d'entre eux.

…

\- MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! Cria soudain Barbie vers la sienne.

Il regarda la fée. La fée le regarda. Il regarda la fée. Leurs yeux s'embuèrent. Un grand sourire ému prit place sur leurs lèvres, et ils coururent au ralenti l'un vers l'autre, les bras tendus. La fée passa ses bras autour de Barbie et la serra contre son torse, tandis que Barbie faisait de mê-

\- Stooooooooooooop !

La Barbie qui était dans les bras de la fée disparut soudainement et on put voir l'autre, la VRAIE Barbie, qui avait un tonfa sous la gorge de Fran et des yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Zut, j'ai oublié le coucher de soleil en fond. Pardon Barbie-sa-… chan.

Toute la Varia éclata de rire.

~**OoO**~

Les fées expliquèrent trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès très très très très très très très très très très très rapidement avant d'être massacrée par la Varia qu'elles étaient immortelles, très belles, très intelligentes, qui si elles mouraient, ce qui était impossible mais qui faisait quand même mal, et-non-non-non-n'essayez-pas-s'il-vous-plaît, elles iraient voir le Decimo Vongola qui les punirait.

Ah et qu'elles étaient aussi ici pour les aider à trouver l'amûûûûûûûûûûûûûûr en ce jour si merveiiiiiiiiiiiiilleuuuuuuuux.

Fran tendit une poupée Ken à Hibari.

\- Désolé mais lui, il est déjà prit.

~**OoO**~

A bout de nerfs, Xanxus tira sur sa fée.

Elle gloussa et tous les oiseaux virent se percher aux fenêtres, gazouillant en chœur.

Il retira.

Elle laissa échapper un éclat de rire et le sol fut recouvert d'un tapis de fleurs multicolores magnifiques, aussitôt prit d'assaut par une nuée de papillons aux mille couleurs et aux ailes chatoyantes.

Il tira encore une fois.

Elle rit franchement et des cœurs ailés apparurent, voletant un peu partout en déclamant des chansons d'amour.

Il-

\- Arrête… Pitié… Arrête… Réussit à marmonner d'une voix rauque la serpillière.

Le chef de la Varia jeta – enfin ! – un coup d'œil autour de lui.

Bel était à terre, semblant se retenir de vomir. Squalo était sur le bord de s'évanouir. Hibari chancelait. Même Fran semblait plus pâle que d'habitude.

Seul Mammon continuait de prendre des clichés.

Et Xanxus les comprenait tous – sauf l'avare. Ce lieu était… la réalisation de leurs pires cauchemars.

\- Enlève ça tout de suite, murmura-t-il à la fée en se retenant de crier de peur alors qu'un papillon s'approchait d'un peu trop près à son goût.

~**OoO**~

\- Une tresse ! Deux tresses ! Trois tresses ! T'en veux combien, _princesse _?

Squalo allait craquer. Là, vraiment, il allait craquer. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient débarrassés du couloir maudit et que Mammon se tapait la discute avec sa fée perso, le prince serpillière s'amusait à lui tresser les cheveux en se moquant de lui.

\- Une vraie beauté… Tellemeeent mignonne…

Et il craqua, oubliant le regrettable incident de son réveil.

Hibari se boucha les oreilles pour les protéger de… la voix cristalline, pure et douce qui emplit la salle de son chant mélodieux ?

\- _Parleez-moi d'amouuuuur / Dites-moi des choooooses teeeeendreeeeees. / Voooootre beeeeeau disc-_

Squalo rougit, plaqua ses deux mains sur la bouche et s'enfuit en courant avant que quiconque ne puisse faire la moindre remarque, encore trop abasourdis.

\- N'empêche, il chante bien. Réussit à dire Fran une fois remis du choc.

~**OoO**~

La première chose que décida Xanxus une fois qu'il put enfin réfléchir correctement fut de démasquer l'instigateur de cette immense carnaval. Pour cela, il convoqua toute la Varia – minus Lussuria qui n'était toujours pas sorti de sa chambre -dans la salle de réunion n°666.

\- Xanxus-sama, débuta Levi qui s'était réveillé et qui avait une cagoule sur la tête, dit que tout cela est intolérable et qu'il ne supporte plus de vous voir aussi moche.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'on a choisi herbivore ? Siffla Barbie. Et t'es pas mieux, Roi des Singes Roux !

L'ancien-brun-aux-cheveux-courts-et-raides-et-maintenant-roux-longs-et-frisés se contenta de fusiller du regard l'actuel blond.

\- Les déchets de domestiques sont tous partis, poursuivit Levi, ce qui veut dire qu'ils ne sont plus là.

Il marqua une pause afin que tout le monde puisse admirer son intelligence.

\- Et s'ils ne sont plus là c'est que quelqu'un les a congédiés ou qu'ils sot tous morts mais c'est moins probable.

Bel applaudit.

\- Donc celui qui a fait ça doit avoir un complice parmi nous. C'est obligé. QU'IL SE DENONCE IMMEDIATEMENT ! Tonna le roux, manifestement lassé.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Fran qui bâilla.

\- Je vous ai dit que ce n'était pas moi. Et Mammon-san est beaucoup plus suspect puisqu'il n'a subi aucune transformation.

Aussitôt tout le monde se tourna vers l'ex-Arcobaleno.

Il était parti.

\- Nous tenons notre coupable ! S'écria Levi d'un air sûrement triomphant.

Un grand silence suivit sa déclaration avant qu'il n'aille revoir son plus fidèle compagnon.

L'inconscience.

~**OoO**~

La fée d'Hibari donna vie à la poupée Ken qui partit draguer le blond.

\- Cool, un remake de Pinnochio. Déclara Fran en mangeant du pop-corn.

Hibari prit le plus grand plaisir au monde à démembrer Ken.

\- Les films gores c'est pas mal aussi.

~**OoO**~

Sur les douze coups de midi tous les angelots apparurent devant les assassins. Ils évitèrent les couteaux, Flammes, épée, tonfas et fleurs-lancées-à-toute-vitesse (ça c'était pas dans le contrat, fit remarquer un des êtres ailés) et l'un d'eux sortit du groupe.

Il se racla la gorge, but un verre d'eau, déglutit, prit une pose d'orateur, réfléchit un peu, décida que ça faisait trop ringard, rebut de l'eau, évita une nouvelle Flamme et plein de courage et d'hardiesse (et pas du tout motivé par les regards assassins qui provenaient des adultes, pas du tooooouuuuuut) il se lança.

\- Nous sommes des anges

Descendus sur Terre

Nous sommes des anges

Des anges super.

Ici pour la Saint-Valentin

Dites-nous votre amour

Confiez-nous vos chagrins

Nous serons là jusqu'à la fin du jour.

Vous aimez quelqu'un ?

Vous voulez le séduire ?

Chantez vos sentiments,

Nous les lui enverrons.

\- La fin ne rime pas du tout, lança Fran.

\- C'est nul, déclara Barbie.

\- Horrible.

\- Affreux.

\- Epouvantable.

\- Détestable.

\- A chier.

\- A vomir.

\- _Un joooooooouuuuur mon priiiiiiiiiiiince viendraaaaaaaaaaaaaa-_

\- La ferme !

\- Oui, bon ça y est ? Vous avez fini ? S'énerva l'ange. Je fais mon boulot, c'est tout ! C'est pas ma faute si les patrons ont des gouts de chiotte !

\- Peut-être, mais tu peux essayer de chanter un peu mieux, pointa Fran. Parce que là c'était juste horrible.

\- Engagez-vous rengagez-vous qu'ils disaient ! Marre ! Six siècles que je chante pour des imbéciles ! Trois siècles que j'attend mon augmentation ! C'est fini là ! Je dis stop !

Et vexé dans son amour-propre, l'angelot disparut avec pour ferme intention de démissionner.

~**OoO**~

Hibari était un peu soulagé. Sa fée avait fini par lui avouer qu'il recouvrerait son apparence pendant la nuit.

En attendant, voir la tête de Bel – sans ses yeux - après que Fran ait décidé de lui couper les cheveux pendant qu'il s'amusait à terroriser un ange était ab-so-lu-ment jouissif.

~**OoO**~

En plein milieu de leur séance d'entraînement, un angelot s'avança vers la serpillière. Il s'inclina devant lui, respira un grand coup, et se lança.

\- O mon prince blond, mon psychopathe préféré, toi qui me donne la force me lever chaque matin, toi dont les cheveux sont comparables à de la pisse de chat, dont le rire est pire que le grincement d'une craie sur un tableau, dont l'humour est plus minable que celui d'une huitre, toi qui est le résultat d'une consanguinité effrayante et qui l'est encore plus, mon cœur était, est, et sera toujours à toi ! Tu es le soleil de mes jours, l'oxygène de ma vie, le miel de mon existence ! Combien de fois devrais-je le dire… Je t'aime !

La salle d'entraînement n'y survécut pas. Et les couteaux de Bel se firent plus mordants que jamais sous le rire des autres.

Mais mine de rien c'était sa première déclaration et il sentit ses joues flamber un millième d'instant…

A la pensée de retrouver celui qui le lui avait envoyé pour qu'il puisse le torturer et entendre ses cris de souffrance.

~**OoO**~

Au repas du soir, les fées réapparurent et annoncèrent d'un ton satisfait :

\- Nous avons trouvé votre partenaire idéal, celui qui fera chavirer votre cœur du premier coup d'œil !

Et triomphantes elles brandirent leurs trouvailles.

…

\- Ushishi ! Ushishi ! Ushishi ! Ushishishi ! Ushishishishishi ! Ushishishishishishishishishishi ! Ushishishishishishishishishi ! Uuuuuushishishishishishishi !

\- Mais qu'on le fasse taire ! Pitiééé !

~**OoO**~

Devant leurs écrans, les Gardiens Vongolas se marraient franchement. Cette journée était sans doute la meilleure de leur vie. Ils pensaient sérieusement à pardonner Mukuro pour tout ce qu'il avait fait quand…

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

J'ai toujours dit qu'il était injuste que certaines personnes soient mises à l'écart, pensa l'ananas bleu en jetant un coup d'œil à ses collègues avant de partir rejoindre son marshmallow géant comme il aimait appeler l'albinos.

Et puis, honnêtement… Il avait toujours pensé que Tsunayoshi serait très convaincant en fille.

Ce n'est pas Reborn qui allait le contredire.

* * *

Aaaaah, je suis désolée, c'est bâclé hein ? A vrai dire, j'ai vraiment cru que je ne pourrais pas poster ce soir ! Alors je vais juste dire à demain, et review ! Siouplait :3


	27. 24 - Que la fête commence !

Me revoilààààà ! Avec beaucoup de retard ! (Pas taper ! Please, pas taper !) Donc pardon :c Mais normalement le chapitre 25 devrait être posté demain sans faute… Après faut pas trop me faire confiance hein u.u Merci à **Akuuma Tsukeshine **et **tahury **pour leurs reviews au dernier chapitre :3

**Ràr (ça va quand même plus vite que les mots en entier vous trouvez pas ?)**

**tahury : **Qui ne s'en doutait pas ? x) Ouaaaah, je me sens fière d'un coup d'avoir pu te faire passer par tous ces smileys ! Vive moooiiii-/BAM/ Hum. Bin oui, après tous les couples Quelqu'un18 c'est le 169 mon couple préféré :3 Ils vont tellement bien ensemble ! :D Surtout avec Hiba-chan au milieu !

…*nosebleed*

Pardon.

Eh oui, ton poème a eu du succès près d'Aku-chan ! :D (je peux t'appeler comme ça Aku-chan ? Ca va quand même plus vite…) Qui sait, un jour tu pourras peut-être le faire publier ;D

**Disclaimer : **Oui, bon, on le sait, et l'inspi est toujours pas là. Alors on va passer vite fait.

**Pairing : **Huuum… HibirdOC… Un soupçon de X18 dans mon esprit dérangé… (maintenant que vous avez lu ça vous verrez du X18 dans ce chapitre ! MWAHAHAHA !) et… et… 100marshmallows ! C'est 69 qui va être jaloux…

**Note : en Italique et quand ce n'est pas précisé, ce sont les pensées d'Hiba-chan. Voilà.**

Bon bin… Enjoy ? :3

* * *

_Gauche. Droite. Gauche. Droite. Gauche. Droite. Drooooiteee ! Foutu herbivore skieur. Gauche. Droite. Gauche. Droite. Gau- Droite ! Pourraient pas arrêter de mettre des poteaux partout ? Gauche. Droite. Gauche. Droite. Et puis… Tout droit, à foooooooooooond ! _

Hibari arriva à toute vitesse devant la file du télésiège et s'arrêta dans un dérapage impeccable, parfaitement impassible…

_Et bam ! C'est qui le meilleur hein ? C'est moi ! Vous êtes que de pathétique herbivores qui doivent venir des années et des années avant d'atteindre le niveau que j'ai en trois jours ! Digne d'un carnivore ! Je suis vraiment trop fort moi…_

En extérieur seulement.

\- Attention Alouette-san, vous commencez à briller. Vous savez que si vous continuez à vous auto-complimenter vous finirez comme Bel-sempaï ?

Même pas en fait.

~**OoO**~

Hibari sifflotait gaiement en arrivant devant la porte de la chambre.

Attention, il sifflotait gaiement _et _intérieurement. Faut pas s'imaginer des trucs non plus.

Bref. La raison de ce "sifflotage" intensif était la matinée passée.

S'il récapitulait bien : il avait descendu sept pistes bleues sans difficulté, avait réussi à prendre le télésiège et à en descendre sans problèmes et, et, ET, avait fait trois pistes rouges sans difficulté sans tomber.

Et pour conclure le tout en beauté avait pu déguster un excellent steak/frites. Saignant le steak.

_Je suis le meilleur, le meilleur de tous, inclinez-vous devant ma supériorité, nananananèreuh._

\- Passer trop de temps avec Shisho et Bel-sempaï ne vous réussit vraiment pas Alouette-san. Fit remarquer un Fran qui passait par là.

~**OoO**~

\- Je suis seeeeuuuuuul… Seeeeeuuuuuul et incooooooooompriiiiiiiiiiiis… Ô monde cruel… Ô vieillesse ennemie… Pourquoi tant de haine ? Pourquoi s'acharner autant sur un simple mortel ? Qu'ai-je fait pour m'attirer les foudres de votre colère vengeresse ?

\- Làààààà, lààààà, ça va aller vieux, ça va aller. Tenta un des amis de Giorgio.

\- Laisse-moi, hérétique ! Ne parles pas de ce que tu ne connais pas ! Attends un peu de passer les portes de l'Enfer… De monter sur la barque de Charon… De traverser le Styx… D'affronter Cerbère… De regarder Hadès dans les yeux… Là tu me pourras me dire ce que tu veux !

\- Laisse-le c'est impossible, soupira un autre. Il est foutu. Ca y est, il est foutu.

\- Encore combien de temps ? Intervint la patronne de l'Elletagab qui déposait un verre devant le pauvre Giorgio.

\- Deux jours, répondit sombrement l'un des monos. Et ça va faire trois jours qu'ils sont là.

\- Trois jours ? Mais… Les Autres partent ce soir !

Les monos se regardèrent. Regardèrent la patronne. La patronne les regarda. Ils se regardèrent. Regardèrent la patr- Bref. Tout ça pour dire qu'un immeeeeeeeeeense sourire prit soudain place sur leur visage et que deux d'entre eux entamèrent une danse de la joie.

\- Ils vont partir-euh, il vont partir-euh, ils vont partir-euh, on ne les verra plus-euh, on ne les verra plus-euh, fini la casse et les embrouilles-euh, fini le stress et les colères-euh, ils vont partir ce soir-euh !

\- Allez Gio ! Souris ! Ils partent ce soir !

\- Ah bon ? S'exclama le moniteur en se relevant d'un bond. Ce… ce soir ? Déjà ? Ca fait cinq jours que je les ai ? J'ai réussi à tenir ? Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

\- Euh non, le coupa l'autre, confus, alors qu'un énorme sourire fleurissait sur le visage de Giorgio. Pas tes élèves… Les Gesso…

\- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon ! Je vous hais ! Je vous HAIS tous ! Les éléments déchainés s'abattent sur moi, rajoutez donc les monstres venus du plus profond de la Terre, vous ne réussirez pas à m'accabler davantage ! Cessez donc de vous acharner sur moi !

\- Foutu.

Un signe de tête unanime approuva ce commentaire.

~**OoO**~

_Il dormait. Ah, que c'était bien dormir. Tellement reposant. Tellement apaisant. Il aimait vraiment dormir. Ca l'aidait à oublier, à se détendre. Et oui il avait conscience qu'il dormait, et alors ? Il était un carnivore. Et tout le monde sait que les carnivores sont des être hors du commun. Na._

Des pas légers, si légers qu'ils étaient presque impossible à entendre s'approchèrent du lit où dormait le brun. Une respiration ténue les accompagnait et aucune présence ne se faisait ressentir. Une main se leva alors que le propriétaire des pas se penchait au-dessus du dormeur.

Deux prunelles bleues s'ouvrirent brusquement, fixant le blond sans sourciller.

_Et merde, _songea ce dernier. _C'est qu'il a le sommeil léger ! Et même pas fatigué avec ça !_

_Dooooooormiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir… Doooodooooo… Bon dodoooo… Gentil doodoooo… Moi vouloir dormiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir… Fatiguééééééééééééééééé…_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux herbivore ?

\- Te dire quelque chose qui signe la fin de ta vie, ushishishi.

Un sourcil se leva sur le visage du brun alors que Bel ne pouvait qu'admirer en son for trèèèèèèèèèèèèès intérieur l'impassibilité du Nuage.

_M'en fouuuuuuuuuuuuuuus… Veut dormir… Dooooooooooodoooooooooo… Laisse-moi tranquille méchant prince… Moi dormir voulooooooooooooir… Oreiller gentiiiiiiil… Draps chaaaaaaaauuuuuuuds… Doooodooooooo !_

\- Mais je me verrais au regret de ne pas pouvoir apporter de fleurs sur ta tombe alouette paysanne, continua le prince soudain plus sérieux, puisque cet événement va sans doute tous nous enterrer.

_C'est çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… Va crever… Et laisse-moi retourner avec les chips bleues vénusiennes…_

\- Dommage, commenta sarcastiquement Hibari. Et quel est cet événement ?

Bel prit une pose théâtrale, une jambe jetée en arrière, le dos d'une main sur le front l'autre sur son cœur et se lança.

\- La fêêêêêête du paysaaaaaaan marshmallows !

Hibari cacha son visage sous son oreiller.

~**OoO**~

_Allez. Calme. Respireeeeeee. Tout va bien se passer. Ce sont juste trois ridicules heures. Ca va alleeeeeeeer. Caaaaaaa vaaaaaa alleeeeeeer._

En tout cas, c'était ce qu'essayait de se convaincre Hibari depuis plus de quatre heures. Il noua la cravate de son costard, vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucune tâche sur son costume et se retourna… pour se retrouver face à une bande de singes (devinez laquelle ?) qui le regardait d'un air abruti.

Il haussa un sourcil (des fois, il se félicitait lui-même pour son éloquence).

\- Ushishi, tu sais que c'est censé être une soirée costumée paysan ? Lança une momie blonde recouverte de plus de sang que de bandages.

\- Hn.

\- Dans ce cas, tu peux nous expliquer en QUOI tu t'es déguisé ? Se retint d'hurler un Squalo déguisé en pirate.

Ils le faisaient exprès ou quoi ? C'était visible pourtant !

\- Maaa, si tu n'avais pas d'idée tu aurais pu me le dire, j'en ai pleeeeiin pour toi ! Tiens, que dirais-tu d'un déguisement de sir-

\- Je. Suis. Déguisé. Siffla précipitamment le brun qui n'avait aucune envie de découvrir ce que lui réservait le travesti.

\- Ouais, ben ça se voit pas. Laissa tomber Bel.

_Vous êtes cooooons… Tellement cons… C'est pas possible d'être aussi cons…_

\- Vous êtes stupides bande de déchets. C'est évident.

_Merci, ô merci à toi qui m'a sauvé de ces imbéciles prof- Attendez deux minutes… Déchets ?_

Un Xanxus reconverti le temps d'une soirée en Vongola Decimo (quelle originalité me direz-vous !) le dévisagea, impassible.

Si ce n'était le léger rictus compréhensif qui lui fut adressé.

_Ca y est, il est devenu saoul._

Hibari dédaigna complètement les regards des singes et partit vers Hibird. Lequel était en train de draguer une petite… il-ne-savait-pas-quoi sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Oubliez tout. Il n'avait rien vu. Rien. Du. Tout.

Hibird. Draguer. Dans une même phrase.

Hahaha.

Maaaaaaais noooooon. Il s'était trompé, c'est tout.

\- _Cuuuuui ? _Lança l'oiseau jaune en faisant bouffer ses plumes.

_\- Cuuuui cuiiiiiiii,_ répondit langoureusement la femelle en s'approchant dangereusement de _son_ Hibird à lui, Hibari.

-… Je vais te mordre à mort…

~**OoO**~

Snicky de son prénom, n'y comprenait plus rien.

La journée s'était pourtant bien passée : après un bon réveil dans son nid bien chaud, elle était aller manger un ver avec quelques amies en haut de l'arbre 18 où elles s'étaient moquées des sans-plumages qui s'accrochaient des grands bâtons aux pieds pour aller tomber dans la blamide.

En même temps, tout le monde savait que les sans-plumages n'avaient pas de cerveau.

Ensuite elle s'était un peu baladée et avait fait la connaissance de ce très gentil petit oiseau jaune qui savait parler un peu de la langue des sans-plumages. Ils avaient fait connaissance, étaient allés boire un peu, et puis le jaune l'avait ramené chez lui, où il y avait plein de sans-plumages habillés bizarrement, "mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ils sont tous fous mais pas méchants. C'est sans-danger" lui avait dit Hibird. Puis il lui avait montré celui qui lui avait appris la langue des sans-plumages, un petit sans-plume aux cheveux de la même couleur que les corbeaux et qui n'avait pas l'air très content. Mais d'après Hibird il était toujours comme ça, alors…

Et puis le sans-plume corbeau s'était tourné vers eux et avait sorti deux trucs bizarres avant de grogner quelque chose dans sa langue. Et là elle avait eu peur et était partie, échappant de peu à l'un des deux trucs argentés.

C'était juré, elle n'irait plus _jamais_ chez des sans-plumages !

Mais au moins elle avait une bonne histoire à raconter à ses amies maintenant…

~**OoO**~

Hibari monta tranquillement dans la limousine noire qui les attendait devant l'hôtel, sans un regard vers la fenêtre de leur chambre où il savait qu'il trouverait un petit oiseau jaune le dévisageant d'un air à la fois attristé et réprobateur troooooooop mignon.

Oubliez les derniers mots.

En même temps, ce genre de… de _choses_ n'était pas de l'âge de son oisillon ! Comme dit juste avant, c'était encore un innocent petit oiseau qui ne connaissait encore rien de la vie ! Et tous les minis-Hibird qui étaient maintenant dans une salle spéciale de la Fondation n'étaient pas les enfants de son Hibird mais ses nièces et neveux ! Parfaitement !

Et non, il ne faisait pas de _Father-Complex_ comme avaient dit les singes ! Il protégeait juste son petit animal des femelles dépravées comme celle qui était venue le tenter _outrageusement _sous son nez !

\- Calmez-vous Alouette-san, votre aura noire fait peur au conducteur.

\- La ferme.

~**OoO**~

\- Mes chers, très chers amis, bienvenue dans ma modeste résidence ! C'est un véritable _honneur _de vous recevoir ici ~

\- Arrête ton baratin déchets. On n'est pas des stupides pigeons.

\- Comment oses-tu parler comme ça à Byakura-sama, baru ?

\- On va te buter !

\- Allons, allons, calmez-vous les enfants ~ Vous savez bien que Xanxus_-chan _a ce léger… problème qui l'oblige à surnommer tout le monde de cette manière ~

\- Déchet…

\- Vous voyez ? Mais je vous en prie, entrez, entrez ! Je manque à mes devoirs d'hôte en vous laissant ainsi dehors !

Hibari étouffa un soupir en contemplant une énième fois l'endroit où ils étaient arrivés.

Un immense coffre. Posé sur une immense colline. Sur laquelle était installés plein de panneaux du genre "Pas touche !" "Attention, dinosaures méchants !" "Dégagez !" etc.

Ah, et avait-il oublié de préciser que le coffre tout entier était fait en marshmallows ?

Et l'intérieur aussi, nota-t-il en entrant.

\- Je sens que cette soirée va être ex-tra-or-di-naire ! Lança joyeusement l'albinos en entrant dans ce qui semblait être la salle principale où une cinquantaine de mafieux étaient réunis.

_Pitiiiiiiiiiiéééé…_

* * *

Et attentioooooon… C'est parti pour le jeu débile… Le premier qui me dira ce en quoi est déguisé d'Hiba-chan et d'où vient le coffre de Byakuran gagne je-ne-sais-pas-quoi ! Ce qu'il ou elle veut (dans la limite du possible) ! Et honnêtement, c'est facile ;) Ensuiteee… Ben rien. Alors : Booooooonne nuiiiiiit ! Ah, et… reviews ? :3 (pour m'encourager à écri-poster le chapitre de demain ! (noooon, vous n'avez pas vu le petit "écri" ! Noooooon !))


	28. 25 - Une soirée inoubliable

Merci merci merci à **MissXYZ, Erebe, Akuuma Tsukeshine **et **tahury **pour leurs reviews ! C'est tellement gentil :')

**Ràr :**

**MissXYZ : **Sur tes deux propositions l'une d'entre elle est la bonne ;) Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup l'égo d'Hibari :D Je me dis à force que c'est pas possible d'être aussi stoïque et qu'il doit bien y'avoir quelque chose là-dessous…

**tahury : **Diminuer la casse… ou l'augmenter ? xD Sinon, comme déjà dit, vive l'égo d'Hibari ! :D Et les Fran sont pas chers et pas compliqués à nourrir ! Et en ce moment, vous en avez deux pour le prix d'un madame ! Deux pour le prix d'un !

**Pairing : **BF. Et ouais. Chuis trop forte.

**Warning : **Papillons et lamas dans ce chapitre. Ames sensibles s'abstenir.

Bon bin… Enjoy ? :3

* * *

\- Dégage de là déchet ou j'te crame.

Un mafieux sortit de derrière le tableau, tremblant de peur. Hibari se contenta de soupirer et d'aller en déloger un autre qui se croyait malin, agrippé qu'il était aux reliefs du plafond.

\- Encore combien ? Grogna Xanxus.

\- T'as qu'à compter. Répliqua tout aussi gentiment le plus petit.

\- Grumblbldéchetmblbllgrdéfonceraislagueulembllgmlbjeudemerdeplmblbl.

Hibari ne put qu'admirer une si belle utilisation de la langue italienne (sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'approuver toooouuuut au fond de lui le Roi des Singes).

\- Trouvé ! S'exclama soudain du ton le plus joyeux du monde… ils-ne-savaient-pas-qui.

Sûrement un invité.

En même temps, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait là sinon.

A moins qu'il se soit infiltré. Juste pour jouer. Ou, raison plus compréhensible, manger les marshmallows.

Hibari se demandait si ça valait le coup ou non de le dénoncer quand Xanxus eut la gentillesse de résoudre le problème en envoyant valser ledit inconnu par la fenêtre.

\- C'est nous qui d'vons chercher. Pas les déchets. Qu'ils se le rentrent dans la tête.

\- Je croyais que tu détestais ça.

\- Pas une raison. Quand c'est à moi de faire quelque chose, c'est que à moi.

\- Sauf la paperasse.

\- Tu changes de sujet.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non. Trouvé, sous le lit.

\- Si. Pourquoi un lit dans une cuisine ?

\- Non. T'as qu'à demander au déchet marshmallow.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Gagné.

\- Putain…

\- Y'a des tubes de colle dans ce tiroir.

\- Et ?

\- Rien.

\- C'est toujours mieux que le cadavre de chat dans la trappe qu'on a trouvé tout à l'heure.

\- Enfoiré.

Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin que l'autre lui rappelle cette image. Ce pauvre animal, tué sans aucune pitié… Celui qui avait fait ça allait lui payer, il se le jurait.

\- En fait t'es faible. Réagir comme ça à la mort d'un déchet de chat…

\- L'herbivore à frange a balancé toutes tes bouteilles du haut du chalet avant de partir.

\- QUOI ? CE DÉCHET VA PAYER ! COMMENT A-T-IL OSÉ FAIRE CA ! LES PAUVRES BOUTEILLES ! JE VAIS LE BUTEEEEEEEEEEER !

Hibari regarda l'autre partir en courant pour trouver l'herbivore blond un petit rictus sarcastique au coin des lèvres et indiqua d'une voix neutre au type dissimulé dans un château de coussins qu'il était repéré. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la pièce suivante en sifflotant un petit air dans sa tête.

Rien de tel que d'énerver le Roi des Singes pour égayer une partie de cache-cache.

~**OoO**~

\- Et c'est comme ça qu'on s'est retrouvés dans la piscine de la Maison Blanche, une armée de papillons carnivores et toute la sécurité aux trousses. Sans compter le lama qui nous avait suivis. Conclut Hibari d'un air sombre alors qu'à côté de lui Xanxus se marrait allégrement.

_1 minute plus tard._

\- …HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…

_2 minutes plus tard._

\- …MUOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOHOOOHAHAHAMWARFLAMAHAAHAH…

_3 minutes plus tard._

\- Je vais te buter déchet.

_Ouf. Mes tympans sont sauvééééééééééés !_

~**OoO**~

-…J'ai faim.

\- Bouffe.

\- Peut pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai rien prit à bouffer.

-…

-…

-…

\- Me dit pas que toi non plus.

\- Ca te regarde pas.

-…

-…

-… Tu crois qu'on peut prendre un des marshmallows ?

\- T'as vu le type enfermé dans une cage au sous-sol qui criait comme un damné ?

\- Oui.

\- Il avait eu la même idée que toi.

-…

-…

-…

-…

\- J'ai faim.

\- M'en fous.

\- Toi aussi.

-... Même pas vrai.

\- Tu crois que j'ai pas entendu le siiii élégant bruit qu'à fait ton ventre tout à l'heure ?

-… La ferme herbivore.

\- Faaaaaiiiiiiim…

\- On est déjà passés par là non ?

~**OoO**~

\- Bon, plus que dix-huit herbivores et on a fin-

\- Youhouuuuuu ! Xanxus-chaaaan ! Hibari-chaaaaaan ! Je vous retrouve enfin ! Vous savez que ça va faire plusieurs minutes qu'on vous cherche petits garnements ? Tout le monde vous attend dans la pièce principale ! En fait, vu que vous mettiez un peu trop de temps – quand même, on peut pas dire que vous êtes doués hein, une éternité que j'attend tranquillement que vous veniez ! – on a décidé d'arrêter, depuis un bon bout de temps. Mais bon, on vous trouvait pas alors on a décidé de commencer à manger sans vous en se disant que vous finiriez bien par venir. Mais non ! Alors au dessert on s'est dit qu'on devrait peut-être venir vous chercher. Mais si vous êtes pas doués pour trouver, pour vous cacher c'est pas mal du tout hein ! On ne vous a jamais dit que ça ne se fait pas de fausser compagnie ainsi, on prévient au moins ! Ahlala, la jeunesse de nos jours…

\- Je vais le buter. Je. Vais. Le. Buter.

\- Si tu fais ça t'es mal barré, grinça le petit brun. Dois-je te rappeler les traités d'alliance et les ordres de l'herbivore en chef ?

\- C'est vraiment dommage pour vous, le repas était ex-ce-llent ! J'ai engagé un grand chef français, et je n'en suis pas déçu ! On a eu droit à de ces plats ! Confits de canard, entrecôtes, pommes de terres, bœuf bourguignon, salé aux lentilles, choucroute garnie, coq au vin, homard sauce armoricaine, andouillettes, et j'en passe ! Il y en avait pour tous les goûts ! Et attendez que je vous dise les desserts-

\- Si tu le butes pas je vais le faire.

\- A trois ?

\- Trois.

Et l'hologramme de Byakuran disparut dans un grand rire moqueur alors que les deux affamés se jetaient sur lui.

~**OoO**~

\- Tiens.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça ? Demanda le Nuage méfiant comme pas possible.

Bah oui quoi, quand un prince blond psychopathe qui ne souhaite rien de plus que de s'amuser de votre souffrance vous offre à manger, on n'a aucune raison de se méfier ! On prend la nourriture et on la mange ! Mais que voulez-vous, Hibari était bien trop paranoïaque pour son bien.

\- La dernière chose qui reste du dîner.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Ushishi…

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse Bel-sempaï.

\- Ushishishishi…

\- Bel-sempaaaaaaaï…

\- Du pâté d'alouette !

\- Oh ? Tu fais dans le cannibalisme maintenant? S'incrusta Xanxus.

-… Je vais vous mordre à mort…

\- Non non non ! Je proteste ! Arrêtez, arrêtez, arrêtez tout de suite ! On ne vous a jamais appris que la violence ne résout rien ? Ca ne fait que vous entraîner dans un cercle vicieux ! Votre victime ne fera que répliquer avec encore plus de violence, puis vous ferez de même, et ainsi de suite ! Sans que cela ne règle votre problème ! C'est le problème de la société d'aujourd'hui ! Toute cette violence, qui rythme nos jours, notre vie, qui engendre les pires fléaux de la société-

\- Ca fait un peu lourd là, vous avez employé deux fois "société".

\- Ah oui, merci jeune homme. Donc, qui engendre les pires fléaux du peuple, qui ne le fait que s'enfoncer plus loin dans cet abîme sans fond ! Où est-ce que tout cela nous mène ? A la déchéance ! La déchéance totale ! Nous retombons en pleine préhistoire ! Aux hommes de Cromagnons ! D-

\- Je les ai toujours trouvé sympathiques ceux-là, commenta Kikyo qui s'était incrusté.

\- Moi aussi ! Tu me files du pop-corn ?

\- Tiens.

\- 'Ci.

\- Moi aussi j'en veux !

\- Ah non Bluebell, t'as déjà assez mangé !

\- Buu, ça se fait pas !

\- Pas mal les bandelettes.

\- Ushishi, je sais, elles sont faites maison. Après tout, on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord, s'incrusta Zakuro. Tiens, regarde ça : du fait main entièrement !

\- Très beau, très réussi ! Et cette dentelle, sur les manches ! Incroyable ! Commenta le travesti.

\- N'est-ce pas ? J'en suis très fier. Il faut dire que ça m'a pris du temps mais le résultat en vaut la peine !

\- Bluebell ! Rends-moi ce pop-corn !

\- Jamais !

\- Vraiment ? Déclara Hibari.

-… On partage ?

\- Je préfère.

\- File m'en déchet.

\- Va crever.

\- Toi d'abord.

\- Et le sang vient de ma collection personnelle. C'est du vrai, de l'authentique ! Tiens, cette tâche c'était un mercenaire, très doué en combat, mais j'avais découvert qu'il était fou des chouquettes. C'est ce qui l'a perdu.

\- Ah, parce que toi aussi tu fais collection du sang de tes victimes ? S'écria Kikyo. Moi j'ai déjà plus de huit cent flacons de sang différent !

\- Ushishi, amateur. J'en suis à un million dix mille huit cent soixante neuf.

\- Oui mais moi ça ne fait que deux ans que j'ai commencé.

-… et c'est pour tout cela messieurs que la violence doit être proscrite !

\- J'aime particulièrement entendre leurs cris quand ils finissent par nous supplier de les tuer mais qu'on enfonce un peu plus le couteau-

\- Je vais te buter déchet !

\- T'y arriveras jamais herbivore !

\- Bluuuuuuebeeeeeell ! Reviens-ici tout de suite ou tu vas souffrir !

\- C'est ça ! Va mourir !

Le monsieur s'en alla avec le sentiment de bien-être de ceux qui ont fait leur devoir.

~**OoO**~

\- QUI VEUT FAIRE UN CHAT ? Lança un Byakuran saoul à la cantonnade.

\- MWÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂ ! Répondit une assemblée tout aussi ivre.

Dans laquelle on pouvait compter l'herbivore blond, l'herbivore bruyant et l'herbivore travesti.

…

Il savait qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas toucher aux boissons. Il n'avait pas encore d'hallucinations : l'herbivore bleue avait bel et bien versé quelque chose dans les verres avant de monter se coucher.

Restait à savoir pourquoi le Roi des Singes n'avait pas été affect-

Mais non, c'était évident, il devait être immunisé ou un truc comme ça. D'façon il en avait rien à faire du Roi des Singes. Non mais.

\- LES REGLES SONT SIMPLES : ON PEUT ALLER PARTOUT DANS LE COFFRE MAIS PAS DEHORS ! ET ESSAYEZ PAS D'ENTRER DANS LA SALLE QUI EST PROTEGEE PAR CENT GESSO SINON VOUS MOURREZ DANS D'ATROCES SOUFFRANCES ! IL Y A DEUX CHATS ET PAS DE MAISON MAGIQUE ! SI ON SE FAIT TOUCHER ON EST ELIMINES ! C'EST COMPRIS ?

\- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

\- LES CHATS SONT HIBARI-CHAN ET FRAN-CHAN ! ILS DOIVENT COMPTER JUSQU'A TRENTE POUR NOUS LAISSER LE TEMPS DE NOUS ELOIGNER ! C'EST PARTIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

…

Pourquoi c'était toujours lui qui se retrouvait embarqué dans ce genre de trucs ?

\- Ca me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à vous Alouette-san, je vous assure, déblatéra un Fran qui tanguait légèrement. Je préfère être la souris, c'est plus marrant. Mais du coup je vais me vengeeeeeeer ! Je vais tous les punir de leurs fautes ! Et j'embrasserais Bel-sempaï ! Ouvrez bien les yeux, Super-Grenouille ARRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE-

Le brun resta figé quelques minutes devant le corps de Fran, écrasé en bas du coffre, puis haussa les épaules et se mit à la recherche des mafieux. Autant en finir le plus vite possible.

Et la vidéo sur son portable lui assurait les bonnes grâces de la grenouille pas mal de temps.

~**OoO**~

Hibari s'effondra sur son lit, crevé. La partie de chat s'était finie quand Squalo avait défoncé trois murs avec son épée pour lui échapper en braillant des chansons paillardes reprises en chœur par les herbivores aux alentours. L'herbivore marshmallow avait fait une crise en voyant ses sucreries piétinées, avait commencé à pleurer et à crier en se roulant par terre jusqu'à ce qu'un Kikyo en pyjama – où des petits dinosaures roses gambadaient dans la forêt – apparaisse, calme son chef et les congédie tous. Mais ils étaient restés assez longtemps pour voir le vert emmener l'albinos dans la pièce à haute sécurité où il y avait en fait…

Une immense fosse remplie de marshmallow de toutes les couleurs. En à en juger par le barre qui émergeait de l'océan de bonbons, il y avait quatre-vingt-dix mètres cubes de sucreries.

\- Fatiguééééééééééééééé…

Et comme il l'était aussi, il n'émit aucune protestation contre l'énorme masse qui envahit son lit.

Faut dire qu'il en fit beaucoup plus en se réveillant serré contre le torse du Roi des Singes qui semblait le prendre pour un doudou.

Dire qu'au final les déguisements n'avaient servis à rien…

~**OoO**~

_**De : l'herbivore en chef **_

_**A : Hibari**_

_Bonjour Kyôya ! Vous allez bien ? Les vacances se passent bien ? La neige est bonne ? Si vous savez comme je vous envie ! Je m'ennuie tellement au manoir-_

\- Bien fait pour les herbivores.

\- Pourquoi ?

-… Plus tard.

_Je m'ennuie tellement au manoir et en plus Reborn est toujours en mission ! Ca m'énerve ! Mais enfin. Tout ça pour dire que j'ai parlé avec Byakuran ce matin-_

\- Ah ? J'aurais pensé qu'il resterais couché vu son état hier.

\- Tais-toi.

_avec Byakuran ce matin et que j'ai l'honneur de vous dire que vous vous êtes très bien tenus à la soirée d'hier ! – mis à part une certaine histoire avec des marshmallows, des murs, des chansons et Squalo que je n'ai pas très bien comprise._

\- Vous croyez qu'il donnerait combien pour la vidéo ?

\- VOOOOI, je t'interdis de faire ça !

\- Vos. Gueules.

_Mais sinon je suis très fier de vous ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Vous grandissez enfin ! Vous devenez matures ! Si vous saviez comme je suis fier de vous !_

\- Rends-le moi !

\- Nan, c'est à moi !

\- Même pas vrai, j'l'ai vu en premier !

\- VOS GUEULES PUTAIN !

\- C'est lui qu'à commencé.

_Pour passer à autre chose, je crois savoir que vous partez demain soir. Et, par le plus grand des hasard, il se trouve que je connais quelqu'un qui habite dans le coin ! Il tient une auberge, quelque chose comme ça. C'est pour cela que je vous propose d'aller le voir demain, de lui acheter de quoi manger et de faire un pique-nique dans la forêt avoisinante ! Vous en pensez quoi ? ;)_

\- Hors de question.

_Vous savez ce qui vous attend si vous me désobéissez._

\- En fait, à bien regarder, c'est plutôt tentant, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

_A bientôt j'espère et continuez à être sages ! ^^_

_Tsunayoshi._

-… C'est moi ou il se prend pour notre mère ?

* * *

Hey ! C'est qu'il est long ce chapitre ! 10 pages ! (vive moi) Et 2000 mots ! (en fait c'est pas long. Mais vive moi quand même) Pour le concours… Le coffre ça devrait être facile maintenant. Et **Akuuma Tsukeshine **(Aku-chan pour les intimes ;D) est celle qui a deviné pour le déguisement ! Hiba-chan s'est bel et bien déguisé en… *roulement de tambours* lui-même ! Allez, pour le chapitre de demain… reviews ? :3


	29. 26 - Pique-nique en montagne I

Oyez oyez bravez gens !

En ce merveilleux jour du 14 mars 2014 (*conscience* Imbécile, on est en 2015 – Je sais, mais 2014 ça fait mieux. Et puis tais-toi, tu gâches tout mon discours !). Donc. En ce si magnifique, incroyable, extraordinaire jour du 14 mars 2014 (15 si ça peut vous faire plaisir), moi, Himutsu-chan, débile patentée, folle diplômée, adoratrice d'alouettes et d'ananas, dingue de yaoi, et dévoreuse de chocolat, ait atteint les 14 ANS ! Jé souis vieille les gens ! Eh oui ! J'ai enfin l'âge des gens de ma classe ! MWAHAHA ! Ils ne pourront plus me dire que je suis un bébé ! Et dans ma grande bonté, je vous offre ce chapitre de CI – qui aurait dû arriver mercredi, je sais, mais y'a pas que des trucs chouettes qui arrivent dans la vie -, le chapitre 9 de SDT (eh ouais, je laisse pas tomber ! Et j'en profite pour faire de la pub !). Demain verra sûrement naître un autre chapitre de CI et peut-être le 2 de "Nouveau Départ" ! Et j'hésite à publier le début d'un HS de CI, sur Harry Potter qui reverrait la Varia… (déjà commencé, pas encore fini, mais pas loin : les votes sont ouverts !) Je suis pas gentille ? :D Et merci à **Erebe, tahury **et **Akuuma Tsukeshine **pour leurs reviews ! Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

**Ràr : **

**tahury : **Que veux-tu, apparemment je fais une fixette sur les mères poules ;) Mais je pense que pour être Boss faut quand même avoir un peu de ce côté-là… Enfin, pour certains. Ouais, j'avais pas vraiment d'idées et j'étais crevée alors ça a donné ça x) Et je te dis pas celui-là… Est-ce que ta dernière phrase est à prendre comme un compliment ou pas ? o.o (17 ans ? Mais vous êtes tous des graaaaaaaands ! O.O")

**Note : MERCI A VOUS TOUS QUI M'AVEZ PERMIS D'ATTEINDRE LES 100 REVIEWS ET MÊME DE LES DÉPASSER ! JE VOUS AIIIIIIIMEEEEUUUUH !**

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que les persos devraient être mis en libre service. Comme ça, y'aurait plus de problèmes u.u Ca tente quelqu'un d'aller le proposer à Akira Amano-sama ? :D

**Pairing : **Rien. Nada. Vide. Néant. Sauf peut-être Squalo/thon. Après, je suis sûre que votre imagination peut trouver pas mal de trucs… u.u

Bon bin… Enjoy ? :3

* * *

\- Qu… Quoi ?

\- Nous. N'irons. Pas. En. Cours. Demain. Aujourd'hui. Est. Notre. Dernier. Cours. Répéta Hibari comme s'il parlait à un retardé mental. Puis, à cours de patience, il glissa jusqu'à la file du télésiège, bien vite suivi par les deux autres.

Figé sur place, Giorgio les regarda s'éloigner. Lentement, il sembla prendre conscience de la nouvelle et un énorme sourire vint s'étaler son visage.

Tous les skieurs de la station se retournèrent en entendant un immense cri de joie. Et ceux qui étaient à côté de Giorgio applaudirent au parfait saut de chat qu'il effectua.

C'était décidé. Dès que ce cours serait fini, il se reconvertirait en danseur classique.

~**OoO**~

\- Non ! Tu ne le prendras pas !

\- Essaye un peu de m'en empêcher déchet.

Hibari soupira. Le Roi des Singes était tellement… chiant. C'est ça. Et zut pour le gros mot. Il lança un regard assassin à Xanxus qui se prélassait dans son trône-fauteuil (qui en fait était pliable, ce qui expliquait qu'il ait pu l'amener ici) et sortit son portable de sa poche. Un sourire victorieux s'étira sur ses lèvres alors que ses doigts survolaient les touches.

Deux minutes plus tard le petit appareil vibrait. Sous les regards intrigués des Varias – qui se demandaient comme le brun allait se débrouiller pour faire plier leur Boss – il ouvrit l'enveloppe virtuelle.

\- Tu ne le prendras pas. Se contenta-t-il de dire.

\- Si-

L'alouette lui plaqua presque son téléphone sous le nez. Grognant, Xanxus commença à déchiffrer le message.

_**De : Herbivore en chef**_

_**A : Hibari**_

_Kyôya. Bien sûr que vous devez y aller à pied. Si l'un d'entre vous essaye de faire le trajet d'une autre façon, que ce soit sur le dos de sa boîte-arme, en voiture, hélicoptère, moto, ou je-ne-sais-quoi-d'autre, il sait ce qui l'attend. Et évidemment, cela concerne aussi le fauteuil de Xanxus. PERSONNE ne se fait porter (en plus ce sera bon pour sa ligne. J'ai cru remarquer qu'il avait pris un peu de ventre la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus). Bonne balade ! ^^_

_Tsunayoshi_

\- C'est pas faux chef, fit remarquer Lussuria qui s'était glissé derrière l'épaule du brun pour lire. Ne pas faire assez de sport nuit à votre ligne.

\- Tu sais ce que je fais comme sport ? Je bute les déchets. Gronda Xanxus, sa Flamme brillant déjà au creux de sa main. Et il est hors de question que je fasse ce trajet interminable à pied.

\- Lis le téléphone, Roi des Singes, liiiiiiiiiiiiiiis le téléphone, susurra un Hibari victorieux.

~**OoO**~

\- Dix-huit déchets à buter ça use-euh, ça use-euh, dix-huit déchets à buter ça use les pistolets ! Dix-neuf déchets à buter ça use-euh, ça use-euh, dix-neuf déchets à buter ça use…

\- LES PISTOLETS !

Le Nuage retint un gémissement de désespoir en plaquant ses mains contre ses oreilles. L'herbivore à frange avait décidé après trois minutes de marche qu'il s'ennuyait et que tout ça était bien monotone. Fort de cette décision, il s'était mis en tête de chanter une comptine, reprise en chœur par _tous _les Singes. Et fallait dire que plus des trois quarts chantaient horriblement faux.

Sous son nez un renard décampa en glapissant, de la mousse collée aux oreilles. Il n'avait jamais eu plus envie qu'à ce moment là d'être un animal et de pouvoir s'enfuir.

\- Vingt-six déchets à buter ça use-euh, ça use-euh, vingt-six déchets à buter ça use les pistolets ! Vingt-sept déchets à buter ça use-euh, ça use-euh, vingt-sept déchets à buter ça use les pistolets !

~**OoO**~

\- Mais c'est que ça va vite ce truuuuuuuc !

\- Taisez-vous et courez sempaï ! Ca nous fera des vacances !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues stupide grenouille ?

\- Zut, je pensais avoir été clair.

\- Continuez votre dispute débile et crevez sales déchets !

\- Non Boss !

Tranquillement installé sur le dos de son hérisson qui survolait les Varias, Hibari attendait de voir lequel penserait en premier à se servir de sa boîte-arme pour échapper à l'avalanche déclenchée par leurs chants. Au moins, songea-t-il, ils avaient arrêté de brailler.

~**OoO**~

\- Chalet en vue !

\- Nous ne sommes pas en mer Bel-sempaï. Reposez cette longue vu- ce tronc d'arbre.

\- Maa, enfin arrivés ! Je n'en pouvais plus ! J'ai siiiiii froid ! J'espère qu'un gentil jeune homme acceptera de me _réchauffer _là-bas ~

\- Hors de question déchet. On prend la bouffe et on se casse.

\- Maa Bossu ! Vous êtes tellement impatient ! Et possessif ~…

Un grondement retentit, sortant Hibari de ses pensées. Comme au ralenti, il vit le Roi des Singes allumer la Flamme dans sa main et la diriger vers… noooon ! Pas vers _lui _! Pas vers ce si beau, incroyable, majestueux, impérial, magnifique être ! Pas vers _lui, lui_ avec ses teintes vertes aux mille reflets, avec ces tâches de rouge et de jaune qui rendaient son corps si magnifique !

Un bruit animal sortit du fond de sa gorge et il se précipita vers la Flamme. Dans un geste ultime de désespoir, il heurta de son coude le dos de la main basanée, déviant le tir. La flèche orangée alla quelques kilomètres plus loin, mettant hors de danger sa cible.

Le brun se précipita vers l'être merveilleux, le regarda sous toutes les coutures afin de vérifier qu'il allait bien, et repartit, soulagé, sous les regards abasourdis des Varias, et plus particulièrement de Lussuria.

Mais il s'en fichait tant que l'arbre plusieurs fois centenaire qu'il avait sauvé était sauf.

~**OoO**~

-…un menu équilibré à 7 euros 50, deux sandwichs avec steak saignant et la barquette de frites à côté…

\- Comment as-tu osé prendre la même chose que moi déchet ? Grogna… vous savez qui.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question herbivore. Répondit sur le même ton l'alouette carnivore.

\- Maa, Bossu ! Et votre ligne alors ?

\- La ferme déchet.

-…un sandwich au thon…

\- VOOOOOOOIIIIII ! Comment as-tu OSE ?

\- Ushishi…

\- Mais sempaï… je pensais que vous n'aimiez p- Pfff, ça fait mal sempaï !

-… et trois pommes ! Le tout fera 70 euros et 14 centimes ! Vous payez en carte ou en liquide ?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre, répondit sèchement Mammon. Vous mettrez le tout sur le compte du Decimo Vongola.

\- Hors de question, répliqua le vendeur. Tsunayoshi-kun m'a bien dit que tout devait être payé de votre poche. Alors vous sortez vos tirelires et vous donnez l'argent ! Ordre du Dixième Vongola !

\- Je te trouve bien arrogant pour un déchet, menaça Squalo en s'approchant, son épée brandie.

\- Devrions-nous te rappeler ton rang paysan ? Renchérit Bel.

\- Alors tu vas nous donner ça gratuit ou bien sinon tu pourras dire adieu à ta misérable vie. Termina Lévi, ses parapluies autour de lui.

Xanxus n'ajouta rien, sa Flamme parlant pour lui. Fran était accroupi près du potentiel cadavre de l'ex-Arcobaleno, essayant de trouver un moyen de lui faire les poches. Luss- Ah non, lui il était au toilettes en train de refaire son maquillage qui avait coulé au grand dam des tympans de tous. Et Hibari fixait le vendeur sans bouger, un tic agitant ses mains alors que ses lèvres remuaient silencieusement.

D'après ce que dit mon dico, il demande soit des bananes à prendre et à emporter (ce qui est un peu la même chose), soit des ananas à mordre à mort.

Je pencherais plus pour la première version.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que le vendeur s'est retrouvé avec une bande d'assassins à dos.

\- Alors comme ça ce n'est pas seulement l'Arcobaleno mais toute la Varia qui est proche de ses sous ? Kufufu, si ce n'est pas désolant…

Presque toutes les personnes présentes le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

\- Oya, ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes fait avoir ? Quand je vais raconter ça à Tsunayoshi-kun…

Ce disant, une légère brume indigo se détachait de son corps, brouillant ses formes, avant de disparaître et de révéler… Mukuro himself!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là déchet ? Rugit Squalo, encore honteux de n'avoir pas pensé à détecter une quelconque illusion.

\- Ushishi, le paysan aurait-il un job d'été ?

\- Vous traitez de "déchet" et de "paysan" quelqu'un dont vous n'avez même pas pu percer l'illusion ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes alors ? S'amusa le bleuté – qui avait tout de même pris soin d'éviter la question.

\- En effet, ananas, tu dois te sentir vexé de n'avoir pas été reconnu comme un fruit. Faites attention herbivores, c'est un ananas très sensible. Il risque de ne pas bien prendre le fait d'être mal identifié.

\- Kufufu, l'alouette a pris des cours de rhétorique à ce que je vois. Je dois dire que je suis impressionné, tu es devenu bien bavard petit oiseau. Tu réussis enfin à construire des phrases de plus de trois mots ! Rétorqua le fruit en applaudissant.

\- Tch. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le petit brun, apparemment à court de patience.

\- Aaaah, je retrouve ma petite alouette ! S'écria théâtralement Mukuro en essuyant une larme imaginaire. J'ai vraiment eu peur qu'elle n'ait disparue !

\- Ananas…

Cette fois le bleuté soupira, toute trace de sarcasme effacée de son visage. Ne restait plus qu'un air las.

\- Tsunayoshi-kun s'ennuyait…

Et comme si ces quelques mots apportaient la réponse à pourquoi il portait un tablier rose avec des nounours bleus dans un chalet perdu au fin fond de la montagne, il n'ajouta rien de plus. Mais le regard lourd de sens qu'il échangea avec Hibari montrait que ce dernier comprenait parfaitement.

\- Et ? Grogna Xanxus pour qui ce n'était pas une réponse.

\- Crois-moi… Commença la Brume.

\- …tu ne veux pas le savoir, continua le Nuage.

\- Kufufu.

…

\- AU SECOOOOOUUUUUURS ! ALOUETTE-SAN ET SHISHO COMPLETENT LES PHRASES DE L'AUTRE ! ON VA TOUS MOURIIIIIIIIIIR ! C'EST LA FIN DU MONDE ! Cria Fran sans émotion en courant tout autour de la pièce, les bras en l'air.

* * *

Oui, moi non plus je l'aime pas beaucoup. Enfin, je n'aurais jamais pu écrire toute une balade plus un pique-nique avec la Varia sans excéder les 2000, voire 3000 mots. Et y'a quand même une limite u.u C'est pour cela que pour mon anniv je demanderais quand même une pitite review pour une Himutsu qui grandit :3 Et je rappelle : HS or not HS ?


	30. 27 - Pique-nique en montagne II

Valà valà ! Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, hier je n'avais pas accès à l'ordi :3 **Et nous arrivons au chapitre 27 ! Elle est pas belle la vie ? :D **Prochaine étape : 33 ! (je crois u.u") Bon, on va aller vite – avec un chapitre qui fait quand même dans les 2500 mots ! Une première dans l'histoire de CI ! – et dire un graaaand merci à **Akuuma Tsukeshine **pour sa review !

**Disclaimer : **Si Akira Amano voyait ce qu'on faisait de ses chers personnages, je crois qu'elle ne tiendrait pas le coup…

**Pairing : **Aucun sauf peut-être Tout le monde/Nourriture. Et ouais, après les papas-poules, je les transforme en dalleux. Povs'chous.

Bon bin… Enoy ? :3

* * *

Hibari jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui. Personne. Il avait réussi à _leur _échapper. A bout de souffle, il inspecta l'endroit où il était arrivé.

Une petite clairière entourée d'arbres interminables au feuillage recouvert de neige, de l'herbe recouverte elle aussi par cette poudre blanche, et de grands rochers plats, l'idéal pour ce qu'il voulait faire.

Il prit bien soin de dissimuler ses traces et partit se cacher derrière un des rochers. Il creusa un petit trou et y fourra avec délicatesse le paquet qu'il portait, avant de vérifier une nouvelle fois que personne n'était en vue. Mais hélas pour lui, des bruits de voix se firent bien vite entendre, et, jurant silencieusement, il grimpa dans l'arbre le plus proche à toute vitesse. A peine fut-il dissimulé par le feuillage enneigé que ses poursuivants arrivaient. Se faisant le plus petit possible, il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour que ces derniers partent rapidement…

Et qu'_ils_ ne découvrent pas son sac.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient, tout sauf discrets. Finalement, _ils _arrivèrent dans la clairière, s'arrêtant juste en dessous de la cachette d'Hibari. Ce dernier maitrisa sa respiration afin qu'elle ne soit pas plus bruyante qu'un souffle d'air.

~**OoO**~

Les assassins courrait. Ils avaient une cible – et ils se devaient de la rattraper. Les ombres filaient sur le manteau blanc, oiseaux noirs porteurs d'une mort rapide et douloureuse, silencieux et discr-

CRAAAAAC

\- Aaaaah ! Ma manucuuuuure !

\- ON S'EN FOUT !

\- Imbécile ! Reviens ici tout de suite que je te scalpe !

\- Oh ? Vous voulez jouer au cow-boy et à l'Indien? Tenez ! PFUIT ! PFUIT !

\- Qu… JE SUIS COMPLETEMENT DECOIFFE MAINTENANT ! JE VAIS TE TUEEEEEEEEEER !

~**OoO**~

Quelques paroles furent échangées, tellement stupides qu'un jappement de mépris faillit passer la barrière des lèvres du brun. Se fustigeant mentalement, il se désintéressa de la conversation et entra dans une sorte de transe, quelques minutes, ne bougeant plus, ce qui fut suffisant pour qu'une famille d'oiseaux décide d'emménager sur sa tête.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu_'ils _atteignaient des records de stupidité à chaque fois qu'ils ouvraient la bouche.

Ne savaient-ils pas que la discrétion était de mise pour des assassins ?

~**OoO**~

Le Boss soupira, se demandant si ses subordonnés étaient au courant que ce qui prônait dans une mission était la discrétion. Puis il se rappela qu'il était tout de même censé être le chef de tous ces déchets.

Un déclic et quelques injures plus tard et tout était calme. Les assassins étaient dans une petite clairière enneigée, calme et déserte. Sur un regard de son Boss, un blond huma l'air, cherchant l'odeur du sang de leur cible.

\- Alors ?

-…

\- Hé ho !

\- Par là… Finit par lâcher le blond. Il y a une mince piste… Il ne saigne presque plus… Mais ça reste dans cette clairière… Là… Ca se fait plus fort…

Il avançait maintenant à petits pas, le nez en l'air – d'où une forte ressemblance avec un chien comme l'avait fait remarquer si gentiment son kohaï – se dirigeant vers un des rochers qui bordaient l'espace.

~**OoO**~

Lorsqu'Hibari reprit enfin conscience, ce fut pour découvrir un assemblement hétéroclite de branches d'arbre, de mousse, de plumes, et autre, emmêlés dans ses cheveux. Surpris – et assez énervé – il secoua la tête, espérant déloger le tout. Mais tout ce à quoi il eut droit furent quelques fientes et le départ de trois oiseaux furieux. Ainsi qu'à un raffut infernal – le désignant ainsi à _leurs _yeux. Il se figea et se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

~**OoO**~

Tous étaient si concentrés que lorsque plusieurs oiseaux s'envolèrent de l'arbre au-dessus d'eux en même temps que les branches s'agitaient, aucun ne réagit. Le blond s'arrêta derrière le rocher et se pencha, creusant la terre.

~**OoO**~

\- Hum ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Hibari se figea. Ca y est. Ca y est. Ca y est. Il était foutu. Grillé. Cramé. Fini. Noooooon !

~**OoO**~

Celui qui avait senti l'odeur du sang sortit triomphalement du sol un petit sac avec un emblème en son milieu.

\- Hum… S'il est ici c'est que l'autre ne doit pas être loin…

~**OoO**~

Non. Non. Non. Non. N- Comment ça "l'autre" ?

Un coup d'œil vers le bas lui appris ce qu'il redoutait. _Ils _avaient trouvé son colis.

Et foi de carnivore, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

~**OoO**~

Le blond s'apprêtait à ouvrir le sac lorsqu'une forme surgit de nulle part juste devant lui. Le nouvel arrivant était… inhumain. C'était le seul mot pour le décrire.

Sur le haut de ce que l'on pouvait appeler son corps se trouvait un enchevêtrement terrible de branches, de neige, de mousse, ainsi que d'aiguilles de pin et des touffes de noir par-ci par-là qui cachaient son visage. Le reste de son corps était un mélange d'aiguilles de pin, de neige, de plumes, et de… ce qui ressemblait vachement à des fientes d'oiseaux.

…

\- Maman…

Et Lussuria rendit l'âme.

~**OoO**~

\- Rendez-le moi maintenant, grogna Hibari.

Hilare, Bel lui envoya le sac qui contenait ses sandwichs. Le brun s'était absenté un temps pour aller se laver dans un ruisseau proche de là et était maintenant trempé et d'une humeur massacrante. De une parce qu'il se gelait sur place, de deux parce qu'il avait perdu au "cache-cache".

Oui, ils avaient joués à ce jeu. Tout simplement parce qu'Hibari avait refusé catégoriquement de manger avec eux et que les singes avaient décrété que s'ils le retrouvaient dans une limite de temps ils mangeraient ensemble.

Bref, rageur, l'alouette empoigna son repas et repartit dans son arbre.

\- VOOI, pourquoi tu vas là-haut ?

\- Ushishi, faut le comprendre. Fit Bel d'un air faussement attristé. Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver avec ses compatriotes, il doit se sentir chez lui là-dedans.

Pour toute réponse, et faute de caillou à portée de main, le brun jeta un bout de pain sur le blond. Lequel répliqua avec une des pommes de Fran.

Hibari s'écarta vivement et la pomme alla s'échouer dans la main ouverte de la grenouille qui était montée le rejoindre.

Un regard et un accord était formé.

La moitié des provisions disparut mystérieusement pour réapparaître dans l'arbre. Xanxus, qui s'apprêtait à mordre dans son steak-salade-tomate, referma les dents sur du vide.

Hibari prit un bout de poulet, le mangea, en prit un autre et le jeta sur le prince, déjà bombardé par des frites. Ce dernier répliqua avec une avalanche de morceaux de thon. Le fils adoptif du Nono qui avait découvert les responsables de la disparition de sa bien-aimée nourriture se plaça près du prince déchu et envoya ses frites au visage de l'alouette, qui répondit avec de la mayonnaise. Mais le chef des Varias l'évita et se fut Lévi qui se la reçut. Comprenant la situation en quelques secondes, le dingue de parapluies alla épauler son chef avec son crevettes-anguilles-camembert. Sandwich immangeable mais qui faisait une très bonne arme.

C'est ainsi que Fran et Hibari se retrouvèrent respectivement coiffés d'anguilles froides pour l'un et d'un camembert dégoulinant pour l'autre. Une intense aura noire émanant des deux – enfin surtout du brun – ils ne se maîtrisèrent plus et envoyèrent à tour de bras toutes leurs provisions, grossies de boules de neige et d'aiguilles de pin – lesquelles envoyées à toute vitesse pouvaient faire très, très, très mal. Ce fut grâce à ces dernières qu'ils mirent Lévi HS. Bel eut droit à du ketchup dans ses cheveux blonds et à des bouts de steak saignant sur le visage et Xanxus fut gratifié d'un maquillage à base de salade et de tomate.

\- C'est très beau tout ça, mais c'est énormément de nourriture gâchée. Je vous préviens, on achète rien de plus.

Les regards de tous ceux encore debout se tournèrent vers l'ex-Arcobaleno qui finissait tranquillement sa salade – ce qu'il avait trouvé de moins cher au chalet. Puis ils regardèrent les morceaux de nourriture éparpillés un peu partout. Ils se regardèrent. Ils regardèrent Mammon. Ils regardèrent la nourriture. Ils se regardèrent. Ils regardèrent Mam- Oui bon, on a compris. Tout ça pour dire qu'ils réalisèrent finalement qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à manger.

Il y eut un moment de bug pendant lequel les deux écureuils descendirent de l'arbre. Jusqu'à ce que Squalo, suivit de Lussuria, n'arrive. Ils se stoppèrent en voyant les dégâts, leurs regards faisant le même chemin que ceux des combattants.

-… Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? Fini par prononcer le requin.

Bel "ushishita", Xanxus grogna, Hibari détourna les yeux… et Fran mangea les bouts de sandwich qu'il trouvait.

\- Nan mais franchement, vous vous rendez compte ? Une bataille de nourriture ! Vous avec quel âge ? Trois ans ?

Le ushishitement s'accentua, le grognement passa à un grondement sourd, Hibari hésita entre trouver un mur où se cogner la tête et aller massacrer l'herbivore et Fran attaqua le dernier morceau de poulet du coin.

Voyant qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de ses coéquipiers, Squalo se laissa tomber sur un des rochers, chipant au passage un bout de sandwich à Fran – plus précisément celui d'Hibari.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a mené à ce comportement de gamin ? Réattaqua le Gardien de la Pluie.

\- Ca ne vous regarde pas, répondit Hibari en reprenant possession de son steak.

\- Pourquoi vous avez mis autant de temps à venir ? Y'avait des embouteillages, ushishi ? Fit Bel en cherchant le poulet qui reposait maintenant au fond de l'estomac de Fran – paix à son âme !

\- Juste une envie pressante de la part de Squ-chan, minauda Luss qui avait repris un peu du poil de la bête. Ah, et ces sandwichs sont vraiment bons, termina le travesti, s'emparant d'un bout de poulet qui avait échappé à la bouche vorace du goinfre. Bout qui lui fut aussitôt pris par cet dernier qui s'apprêta à le manger, mais Hibari le lui piqua, et voyant que ce n'était pas à lui, il le lança derrière son épaule. Mammon se précipita, prêt à l'attraper, mais d'un grand saut, Bel le poussa et put enfin manger l'objet des convoitises de son kohaï et de ses coéquipiers.

Squalo, qui avait suivi d'un œil intéressé les pérégrinations du bout de sandwich, commença à avoir faim et sortit le sien, un énorme tomate-salade-fromage-beurre-poulet-mayo-jambon, s'apprêtant à le manger lorsque Xanxus, qui n'était pas encore intervenu dans la conversation, se décolla de son arbre et lui réquisitionna du jambon et du poulet. En voyant ceci, Bel, Hibari et Fran qui se battaient pour la possession des derniers morceaux qui n'avaient pas encore été mangés - mais qui n'allaient pas tarder à l'être - s'arrêtèrent brusquement et se ruèrent sur Squalo. Lussuria en profita pour se saisir des morceaux pour lesquels les trois se battaient avant et pu les déguster tranquillement - je vous avait dit qu'ils allaient bientôt être mangés ! - alors que Squalo essayait avec l'énergie du désespoir de protéger son pauvre sandwich des quatre goinfres - sans compter Mammon qui piquait des morceaux de poulet et de fromage par-ci par-là.

Heureusement pour le squale, Lussuria qui avait fini de manger, eut pitié de lui et le sauva en prononçant les mots magique : " Qui veut des glaces!?"

En entendant ceci, Bel se figea, un bout de poulet dans une main et un bout de pain dans l'autre, avant de faire disparaître tout cela dans son estomac, de se précipiter vers Luss et de lui demander comment il comptait se procurer des glaces. Fran fit pareil, sauf que lui il avait des bouts de salade et de tomate dans les mains et qu'il était moins hystérique que le blond. Hibari piqua un dernier bout de jambon à Squalo et prévint qu'il ne retournait pas au chalet.

\- Mais non, rien de tout ça. Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Tsuna-chan a offert un appareil à faire des glaces à Mammon-chan pour Noël !

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Mammon qui était toujours assis sur son rocher. Squalo (qui avait fini son sandwich au grand désespoir de trois affamés) se tourna vers l'ex-Arcobaleno, lui demandant confirmation.

\- En effet, répondit l'avare. Et avec tous les parfums possibles et imaginables. Mais si vous en voulez, faudra payer.

Des cris de protestations s'élevèrent, bien vite matés par la menace de ne pas avoir de glace du tout. Même Xanxus ne réussit pas à faire flancher le violet qui lui rappela que c'était lui qui se chargeait de son budget alcool.

Finalement Fran se commanda un cornet trois boules chocolat-caramel-vanille et Squalo une coupe chocolat-fraise-framboise-pistache-myrtille (ben oui il avait faim, après tout une bande de cinglés lui avait mangé la moitié de son si dééééélicieux sandwich). Hibari se prit un simple cornet au chocolat et Bel une glace citron-vanille-mangue (c'est bon et équilibré (dixit le prince)). Xanxus pour sa part prit quatre boules, deux chocolat et deux vanille et Lussuria ne mangea rien sous prétexte que c'était mauvais pour son teint.

Une fois tous installés devant leurs glaces, les disputes se calmèrent un peu - tout le monde était content avec son cornet et sa coupe. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Hibari, qui attaquait son cornet (il savoure sa glace, lui, contrairement à d'autres…) se moqua de Squalo qui essayait de terminer toutes ses boules avant qu'elles ne se transforment en liquide qu'ils recommencèrent à parler. Bel demanda à l'argenté si le mélange des saveurs qu'il avait pris était mangeable mais la grenouille se chargea de répondre que le capitaine pouvait avaler de tout du moment que c'était comestible. Hibari en profita pour questionner le blond sur la coupe qu'il avait choisie, un rictus moqueur en prime.

\- Herbivore, t'as fait exprès de prendre une glace assortie à tes cheveux ? Ou c'est juste que t'aime le jaune ?

\- Ushishi, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te faire paysan. Je n'ai même pas fait attention à ça, c'est juste que j'aime bien ces parfums ! Et puis c'est bon pour la santé, contrairement à ce que toi tu as pris, ushishi…

\- Oh, tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant ?

\- Ushishi, bien sûr que non ! Qui le ferait ?

\- Maa maa, calmez-vous les enfants ! Intervint Lussuria qui sentait que la conversation allait dégénérer. Vos glaces vont fondre si vous continuez !

Cet argument les décida à se taire. Jusqu'à ce que Fran n'intervienne.

\- Dis Alouette-san, vous comptez finir votre cornet ou pas ? Parce que sinon je suis preneur…

En effet, lui et Bel avaient déjà fini leurs glaces, Squalo était en train d'engloutir la dernière boule de la sienne (à la pistache, la boule) et Xanxus attaquait le milieu de son cornet. Le brun haussa les épaules:

\- Je savoure moi. Je ne suis pas comme certains qui mangent à toute vitesse et qui se plaignent ensuite de n'avoir plus rien, dit-il en regardant les deux autres. Je ne suis pas un goinfre, comme ont l'air d'être tous les singes présents.

\- Dit celui qui a mangé presque tout mon poulet et mon jambon.

Le Nuage se contenta de lécher un peu le chocolat dans le cornet.

\- Ushishi ! Le paysan requin a une moustache de fraise et une barbe de myrtille !

\- T'es trop gentil déchet. Il a aussi des sourcils à la pistache.

\- Et des traces de chocolat sur la joue. Voilà ce que c'est de manger trop vite herbivore.

\- Savoures ta glace Hibari, savoures-la et tu viendras me faire la leçon quand tu l'auras finie. Grogna Squalo en s'essuyant sommairement.

Une fois les glaces finies et les portefeuilles vidés, les mafieux repartirent.

Derrière eux, plus aucune trace de neige, de l'herbe foulée, des morceaux de steak, de frites, de salade, et autres oubliés, des tâches de mayonnaise, de ketchup et de glace, un rocher à moitié détruit, un arbre auquel il manquait la moitié de ses aiguilles et un truc informe par terre qui faisait fuir les animaux.

Aucun sac ne restait. C'est pas parce qu'on est un mafieux qu'on se soucie pas de l'environnement !

Ah, et Mammon emportait aussi des nouvelles photos pour l'album souvenir.

* * *

Re-valà valà. Et maintenant un petit mot, qui me tient quand même à cœur. Je pensais pas en arriver là, mais bon… A chaque chapitre, je vois le compteur de vues augmenter de 200, 300 vues à chaque fois. Pas que ça me fasse pas plaisir. Mais là, pour autant de vues, je n'ai eu qu'une seule review. Je comprends que ce ne soit pas toujours facile d'en poster, qu'on n'a pas toujours le temps, et tout et tout… (moi-même je ne peux pas toujours le faire) mais pensez qu'un seul petit mot fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur. Je peux aussi comprendre que vous n'ayez pas apprécié le dernier chapitre, mais justement : aidez-moi à m'améliorer ! Comme la plupart des gens sur ce site, je suis un amateur. Mais si vous me disiez ce que vous n'avez pas aimé, ce que vous pensez que j'aurais pu faire mieux, des moments où c'était vraiment lourd, pas drôle, etc, je pourrais changer, m'améliorer, et – espérons – vous livrer de meilleurs textes ! Tout le monde y gagne !

Enfin bref. En espérant que ce chapitre ait quand même été meilleur que le dernier x) je demande en insistant un peu plus (*conscience* c'est sûr qu'avec ce que t'as plus haut t'insiste presque pas hein... – Arrête, l'ironie ça te va pas) Review ? :3


	31. 28 - L'enlèvement et Quand Tsuna s

Woouuuaaaah, vous savez que vous êtes géniaux ? Mon petit coup de gueule à eu de l'effet apparemment puisque je me suis découvert deux nouvelles lectrices ! :D

…

Oui, pardon pour ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre dimanche, alors que je l'avais écrit samedi en entier. Je n'ai pas pu approcher mon ordi jusqu'à aujourd'hui en fait…

Et donc, puisque **tahury **me l'a déjà demandé plusieurs fois : voici un chapitre où vous découvrirez la souffrance des Gardiens lorsque Tsuna s'ennuie ! (chapitre non relu pour cause de manque de temps).

Bref.

Merci à **tahury, amelieprosper **(je te répond en Ràr parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, désolée, mais sinon je répondrais en PM promis !) et **Babiboo-chan **pour leur review au dernier chapitre ! :D

**Ràr : **

**tahury : **T'inquiètes, je comprend parfaitement que sur portable c'est très dur pour en avoir fait l'expérience… En tout cas je suis contente que ça continue à te plaire ! Et merci d'avoir aussi commenté le chapitre 26 ! Et je sais parfaitement qu'ils chantent bien (je me repasse les chansons de Xanxus et Bel en boucle très souvent x)) mais c'était plus amusant comme ça ;) La raison de la réaction d'Hibari est dans ce chapitre… Ainsi que Tsuna dans ses jours d'ennui ! Et si Xanxus n'a pas pris de glace alcoolisé c'est que ça coûtait trop cher (et que le préciser m'est complètement sorti de la tête -.-")

**Babiboo-chan : **T'as réussi à tout lire en quelques jours ? Bin bravo O.O Je ne comprends pas comment t'as pu supporter une aussi grande dose d'imbécilités d'un coup, mais chapeau x) Et MERCI beaucoup pour tous ces compliments qui m'ont fait sourire comme pas possible ! Et désolée pour le résumé, je n'ai jamais été très douée pour ça… -.-"

**amelieprosper : **Alors tout d'abord, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI pour ta super gentille review qui m'a fait sourire comme pas possible ! (oui je me répète, c'est comme avec Babiboo-chan, mais c'est vrai quoi… Z'êtes trop gentilles les filles !) Je suis vraiment heureuse de pouvoir t'aider à déstresser un coup, cette histoire n'étant qu'un pur délire né dans mon imagination foireuse, et écrit seulement pour le plaisir de mettre sur écran un tas d'idées stupides ! Alors ça fait chaud au cœur de savoir que ce délire total peut t'aider xD Encore merci !

**Disclaimer : **Je revendique les persos de KHR!. ne serait-ce que pour mettre Hiba-chan dans le lit des tous les autres – sauf Lévi, Luss, Giannini et Glo. Mais quand je l'ai dit à Akira Amano, je me suis fait jeter dehors…

**Pairing : **169\. Un soupçon de 12769. Et des indices de R27. Ainsi que de Ecureuil18. I'M THE BEST !

**Warning : **Rire déments et le retour des papillons carnivores !

C'est avec un soupir de soulagement même pas réprimé qu'Hibari rendit les clés de leur deux chambres – une pour Squalo ; l'autre pour le reste des Varias. – à l'accueil.

Enfin. Fini. Tout. Fini d'entendre les cris de l'herbivore à frange lorsque le batracien l'énervait, sans pouvoir se réfugier dans sa chambre. Fini de devoir attendre trois heures que la salle de bain se libère quand Lussuria y était. Fini de devoir supporter la tête du sous-herbivore quand il se levait – et il dormait en boxer. Le brun en avait été traumatisé à vie.

Et surtout, et surtout, fini de se réveiller collé contre le torse du Roi des Singes qui avait, semble-t-il, fait de lui son doudou. Le mystère était comment il arrivait dans son lit sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Bien sûr le Roi des Singes prétendait être somnambule.

Hin hin.

Bref. Une fois la chose faite, il partit se balader une dernière fois dans la montagne.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrêta sous un grand arbre – celui-là même qui avait manqué se faire tuer par le Roi des Singes. Il leva les yeux vers le feuillage, rempli d'espoir.

Et bonheur, la personne qu'il cherchait y apparut, sans toutefois le remarquer. Il détailla une dernière fois la petite tête brune si mignonne, le corps si doux où il aimait à passer ses mains, les yeux noirs brillant d'intelligence et de vivacité, la queue touffue qui volait au vent. Il enregistra tous les détails et, lorsque que l'écureuil disparut, se retourna, submergé par cette émotion qu'il ressentait toujours quand l'un de ses protégés partait du nid.

~**OoO**~

Quand il revint, l'herbivore travesti s'était déjà occupé de rendre les skis/snowboards/luges/casques/bâtons/chaussures/sapins (Bel avait trouvé amusant d'en déraciner un pour l'amener au manoir)/poupées Barbie (rayez la (les) mention(s) inutile(s)).

Rapidement, il remonta prendre sa valise – fermée avec dix-huit verrous incassables fabriqués par Giannini et Spanner combinés – et Hibird, redescendit, se planta devant la porte de l'hôtel avec les singes, attendit exactement une minute et dix-huit secondes, descendit les marches, ouvrit la portière de la voiture noire qui venait d'arriver, balança sa valise dans le coffre, referma la portière du véhicule qui repartit aussi sec.

En précisément quatre minutes vingt-sept secondes dix-huit millièmes Hibari Kyôya avait disparu. Avec pour seule explication, un petit mot fourré dans la main de la grenouille.

_"Je me suis fait enlever. Pas la peine d'hurler de joie, je serais au manoir quand vous reviendrez"._

~**OoO**~

Les Varias fixèrent stupidement le petit bout de papier pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis ils relevèrent tous la tête en même temps, se dévisagèrent quelques instants, et partirent en courant chacun de leur côté, sans oublier leur valise. Mais en laissant Lévi sur place.

~**OoO**~

Ce jour-là, Tsuna apprit que toute la Varia, minus Lévi, ainsi qu'Hibari s'était faite mystérieusement enlevée. Pour réapparaître quelques heures plus tard à leur Manoir, en pleine forme.

Il soupira. Puis se dit qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient subi, il pouvait bien les laisser rentrer seuls.

Haha. Quelle bonne blague.

Non, ça c'était ce qu'il aurait dit _avant. _Mais là, ils allaient payer pour avoir désobéi à ses ordres.

Mukuro qui passait par là ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en entendant le rire démoniaque qui s'éleva du bureau du petit Boss. Et songea à proposer à Byakuran un plan à trois.

Heureusement pour lui que Reborn n'était pas dans le coin pour lire ses pensées.

~**OoO**~

Gokudera passait dans le couloir qui menait au bureau de Tsuna, priant tous les dieux possibles et inimaginables pour que ce dernier n'en sorte pas à ce moment. Mais il fut stoppé dans son avancée par un rire infernal qui sortit de ledit bureau. Paralysé, in ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que son regard ne se fixe sur l'ananas, lui aussi dans le couloir. Ils échangèrent un regard et l'ananas commença à bouger ses mains.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_\- J'allais te poser la même question._

_\- Je me baladais._

Gokudera haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

_\- Quoi ? C'est interdit de se balader maintenant ? En plus c'est vrai !_

_\- Mouais… _

_\- Et toi, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu._

_\- J'allais voir l'idiot de baseballeur. Pas de commentaires._

_\- Kufufu, allons, je n'ai rien dit._

Le rire redoubla.

_-… Il fait peur._

_\- Très. _

_\- L'Arcobaleno a vraiment accompli des miracles. Mais là il en a fait un peu trop._

_\- Je suis d'accord._

_-… On part ?_

Et les deux disparurent. Décidemment, le langage des signes réinventé par eux était très pratique. Et Tsuna très effrayant.

Dire qu'il y a encore un an, tout allait bien… Dire qu'il y a un an, leur Boss n'avait pas encore découvert le pire maux, la pire monstruosité, le pire cauchemar des Vongolas :

L'ennui.

~**OoO**~

_Un an auparavant _

Tsuna soupira, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés. Il _s'ennuyait. _Les Varias étaient au Bahamas, en train de profiter des vacances gratuites qu'ils avaient gagnées à la loterie. Les Gesso étaient partis à la recherche de la cité perdue des Marshmallows, guidés par le descendant de son peuple. Reborn était à une réunion des Arcobalenos, vingt mille lieues sous il-ne-savait-quelle-mer. Hibari et Mukuro ne s'étaient pas croisés depuis plus de quarante-huit heures et Lambo était avec Kyoko, Haru et Chrome à Mafia Land.

Bref, il n'avait plus personne à engueuler, plus de batailles titanesques à interrompre, plus d'entraînements mortels à subir, plus de visites surprises qui dégénéraient en combat titanesques engendrant des entrainements mortels à recevoir.

En clair, il s'ennuyait.

Et ce fut à partir de là que débuta le cauchemar Vongola.

ennui~ennui~ennui~ennui

Le premier ordre fut le suivant : trouvant le manoir et ses Gardiens trop calmes donc trop déprimants, tous les membres de la 10ème Génération se virent obligés de se balader en tutu rose à points de la couleur de leur Flamme, avec des collants et ballerines roses, et de chantonner "bonjour comment allez-vous/vas-tu ?" sur l'air de "Parlez-moi d'amour".

Voir Ryohei en tutu beuglant à tout va des "Bonjour" fut traumatisant.

Mais assister à la confrontation d'Hibari et de Mukuro, tous deux aussi mign- ridicules dans leurs tutus, se lança des regards noir pour finir par repartir sans se combattre, fut incroyable.

ennui~ennui~ennui~ennui

Tsuna trouvant toujours l'immense bâtisse trop morne, il alla voir ses Gardiens – encore en tutus – et leur fourra des pots de peinture ainsi que des pinceaux dans les mains.

\- Repeignez-moi toute la façade, qu'il avait dit.

Soit plus de mille mètres carrés de surface. Avec des pinceau normaux. Et interdiction de faire des scènes gores.

Mukuro suant à grosses gouttes pour essayer de dessiner un mignon lapin rose et des papillons multicolores fut très apprécié d'Hibari, qui avait déjà un modèle vivant – Hibird.

ennui~ennui~ennui~ennui

Se lassant rapidement, Tsuna les désista de leur rôle de peintre et leur demanda plutôt d'aller chercher des espèces rares et presqu'introuvables pour les mettre dans le parc (d'où l'épisode avec les papillons carnivores). Une fois qu'ils en eurent déniché une dizaine, il leur ordonna d'aller les remettre là où ils les avaient trouvé – parce que, vraiment, pauvres bêtes, c'est trop cruel des leur infliger ça ! Puis ce furent des plantes. Des livres à lui lire. Des blagues à lui dénicher. Et enfin, une pièce de théâtre à lui jouer.

Yamamoto fit d'ailleurs un tabac dans le rôle du grand-méchant-qui-va-tuer-tout-le-monde-mwahaha. Comme quoi, toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort.

ennui~ennui~ennui~ennui

Lorsque Reborn rentra enfin, ce fut pour retrouver un Tsuna au bord de la dépression et des Gardiens à moitié morts qui filèrent faire leur bagages et le lui laissèrent sur les bras.

Heureusement que l'Arcobaleno savait comment occuper son ex-élève.

~**OoO**~

Voilà un gros résumé de ce qui se passa la première fois que Tsuna s'ennuya. Et encore, j'ai du passer à peu près la moitié sous silence, sous peine de devoir faire au moins six pages de plus. Vous devez vous dire que le Vongola Decimo sait être vraiment cruel ?

Vous avez tort.

Cette fois-là fut la plus reposante pour les Gardiens. Alors imaginez les quatre autres fois où Tsuna s'ennuya…

Voooooaaaaalaaaaa ! Encore et toujours désolée pour ce retard contrée ma volonté – j'essaierais de poster demain – et merci mille fois pour vos reviews ! Que je redemanderais ! :D


	32. 29 - Que la chasse commence !

Naaaaan ! Frappez pas ! Attendez ! J'ai une très bonne excuse pour ce retard ! Si si si ! J'ai du emporter mon ordi à réparer mercredi et je ne l'ai eu que vendredi, tard ! Et samedi je n'étais pas chez moi de la journée… Mais je suis de retour, avec une nouvelle épreuve pour mes Varias et mon Hiba-chan chéris ! Et vous savez quoi ? J'ai commencé le chapitre 30 ! Eh oui ! Incroyable n'est-ce pas ? Je vais peut-être enfin réussir à avoir un chapitre d'avance ! (c'est beau de rêver…) Allez, un grand merci à **tahury, Akuuma Tsukeshine, Babiboo-chan **et **Harihi ! **

**Ràr :**

**tahury : **DE RIEN DE RIEN DE RIEN ! Quand même depuis le temps que tu le demandais… Et puis ça m'a permis de combler le manque d'inspiration que j'avais pour ce chapitre – c'était le vide, le néant total ! Bah, quand Tsuna s'ennuie, il fait ce qu'il a toujours voulu faire… En partant de là, on se dit qu'il a des fantasmes bizarres non ? o.ô Hey ! Fallait bien que je finisse par placer un couple ! Et j'ai l'impression d'être en veine en ce moment, j'en introduit un autre dans ce chapitre ! ;) Merci, j'ai juste écrit ce qui me passait par la tête et qui semblait coller xD Soulagée que ça te plaise ! Thanks pour l'idée avec Xan-chan, mais je me tâte à l'utiliser pour des raisons que vous finirez par découvrir… On verra bien ;) Bin ils ont de l'expérience et beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'entraînement. Faut penser que tous les Gardiens ont passé plusieurs semaines à le mettre au point, puis plusieurs mois à l'utiliser parfaitement en rajoutant des trucs par-ci par-là alors… Pour l'écureuil, c'était fait exprès ! :D/BAM/ Nan mais c'est vrai ! J'ai commencé à écrire et je me suis dit que ça laissait des doutes, alors j'en ai profité ;D Tsuna possède des arguments de poids, et il s'en sert. A fond. Merci pour ta longue review ! :3

**Babiboo-chan : **Merci beaucoup, et re-merci pour me dire que ça te fait rire ;) C'est chouette de voir que parfois on arrive à atteindre son but ! xD En espérant que celui-ci te plaise aussi ! :)

**Pairing : **Alors sur le coup, je suis fière de moi. On peut en voir beaucoup dans ce chapitre. Je vous donne ceux qu'on peut imaginer, à vous de décider lesquels sont les bons ;) 2618, B26 (merci à halowii'n de m'avoir dit que Fran c'était 26 u.u) X18 ou X26, XS, BV, et bien sûr, toujours du R27 (mais pas apparent)

**Warning : **Oisillon violent, psychopathe jaloux et cheveux salis.

Bon bin… Enjoy ? :3

* * *

Deux mois. Deux mois qu'ils étaient revenus de ces vacances infernales, et aucune nouvelle du chef herbivore – sans compter la pire St-Valentin de sa vie. D'ailleurs ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé l'instigateur du poème adressé à l'herbivore à frange.

Donc Hibari était légèrement, non pas inquiet, un carnivore n'est jamais inquiet, mais… dans l'attente ? Oui, c'était bien ça, dans l'attente donc d'un retour de l'ascenseur rapport à leur "enlèvement". Les Varias ne le comprenaient pas, ne connaissant pas le chef herbivore comme lui. Et il se demandait ce que pouvait bien préparer le chef herbivore, sachant qu'il ne laisserait pas passer leur retour sans rien faire.

\- Hibari ? Hibari ?

Le susnommé leva la tête vers son petit oisillon et l'accueillit sur son doigt, esquissant une ébauche de sourire attendri devant la minuscule boule de poils jaunes innofensiv-

\- Qu- !

Hibird s'envola, pépiant impatiemment, et se posa près de la coupelle de graines – vide. Grognant, le doigt en sang, le brun s'extirpa de son énorme peluche et alla la remplir en grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante des imprécations à l'encontre d'oiseaux trop bien dressés et qui étaient pas censés mordre à mort leur maître.

\- Eh, bien, on se demande qui est le maître ici. Retentit une voix atone.

Le tonfa alla se ficher dans le mur du couloir alors que le batracien se contentait de le regarder, impassible.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

Fran fit alors quelque chose de surprenant. Il releva d'un demi-millimètre les commissures de ses lèvres.

\- Vous proposer une alliance.

~**OoO**~

Le parc était grand. Vraiment très grand. Au moins aussi grand que cinquante terrains de foot mis côtes à côtes. On pouvait y trouver des arbres de toute sortes, une piscine – très important - des rochers, des rivières, une mini-mer pour le requin de Squalo, des grottes, une cascade, et même une montagne et un labyrinthe. Sans compter tous les passages secrets qui sillonnaient le sol, les pièges posés un peu partout, les boîtes-armes qu'on risquait fort de croiser à un endroit ou un autre et la très grande possibilité de se perdre – même sans aller dans le labyrinthe.

Bref, ça ressemblait plus à un mini-pays qu'à un parc.

Et chaque année, à la même période, une "chasse au trésor" était organisée. Ses règles étaient simples : le trésor, qui généralement regroupait des objets qui feraient plaisir à chaque gardien, était dissimulé quelque part dans le parc par le Boss Vongola ou un de ses Gardiens, qui disséminait ensuite des indices de toutes sortes, le tout fait avec un dispositif spécial permettant de ne pas pouvoir tomber par hasard sur l'un d'entre eux sans avoir auparavant trouvé le précédent. Puis les Varias, tous obligés de participer, se répartissaient en équipe de deux ou trois, et se mettaient en chasse. Le but était bien sûr de trouver tous les indices et d'arriver au trésor en premier. Pour cela, il fallait établir une stratégie, spécifique à chaque équipe. Les combats étaient autorisés, mais avec interdiction de tuer ou blesser gravement.

Cette chasse au trésor était très utile, car elle permettait aux Varias de s'entraîner à plusieurs choses. Ce jeu nécessitait un esprit d'équipe important, ainsi que de la réflexion – savoir s'organiser, être méthodique et préparer une stratégie était primordial -, et mettait également en place une situation de combat et de recherche dans un environnement naturel.

Et en plus y'avait récompense à la clé.

Autant vous dire que cette compétition était très appréciée de tous les Varias – surtout ceux qui gagnaient.

Et c'était pour cela que Fran était venu chercher Hibari. Pour lui proposer d'y participer avec lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui expliquer le principe, le brun ayant déjà assisté à l'une des chasses au trésor il y a quelques années – parce que, oui, elle était ouverte au public. Enfin, plus précisément aux Vongolas et parfois familles alliées.

Alléché par la perspective de combats, sans compter la récompense, Hibari accepta. Heureusement pour eux, il connaissait assez bien le parc et ses passages secrets, ayant passé pas mal de temps dehors ces derniers mois. Bien sûr, il ne le maîtrisait pas aussi bien que Fran, mais assez pour ne pas les ralentir.

La grenouille partit, lui annonçant que l'épreuve commençait le lendemain, à six heures du matin. Et lorsqu'il descendit pour manger, la tablée grossie par l'herbivore explosif qui avait été celui chargé cette année de mettre le jeu en place, la tension qui régnait était tellement dense qu'elle en était presque palpable.

~**OoO**~

Le jour commençait à peine à poindre qu'ils étaient déjà tous dans le parc, regroupés devant l'entrée du Manoir, répartis par équipe.

La composition de ces dernières changeait d'année en année. Cette fois, Xanxus avait réquisitionné Squalo, comptant sur ses aptitudes exceptionnelles qui lui avaient permises de se retrouver en deuxième place l'année précédente – lui et Lussuria avaient presque réussi à battre le chef de la Varia et Mammon. Bel et l'ex-Arcobaleno formaient une équipe redoutable et Lussuria s'était retrouvé avec Levi.

Hibari détaillait tout cela, notant les forces et les faiblesses de chaque duo. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils face à l'absence de sourire du prince qui regardait alternativement Fran et lui, semblant hésiter entre qui tuer en premier. Et l'envie de sang qui émanait du blond se renforça encore plus lorsque la grenouille se rapprocha ostensiblement du Nuage, allant presque jusqu'à effleurer sa hanche de son bras. Déplacement qui occasionna également un froncement de sourcils de Xanxus et un verre de plus dans les cheveux du squale.

Insensible à tout cela, Tsuna s'avança et remit à chaque équipe une bandelette de couleur. Puis il énuméra une nouvelle fois les règles, leur rappela qu'ils avaient jusqu'au coucher du soleil, et les laissa retourner dans le Manoir mettre au point une stratégie – ils avaient une heure pour.

L'aura noire qui surgit d'Hibari lorsque le châtain lui ébouriffa paternellement les cheveux ne fit même pas reculer ce dernier.

~**OoO**~

A six heures cinquante-neuf minutes et cinquante-neuf secondes Hibari et Fran – l'équipe violette – arrivèrent devant le portail, où étaient déjà les autres équipes. Gokudera s'approcha d'eux, leur distribua une petite enveloppe qui contenait le premier indice, esquiva un couteau de Bel, se retint à temps de ne pas lui balancer des dynamites, gueula sur Xanxus, sourit à Hibari – ce dernier en fut presque traumatisé – et retourna s'asseoir près de son Boss.

Reborn leur tira dessus. Ils s'élancèrent.

La chasse avait commencé.

~**OoO**~

Fran utilisa aussitôt ses illusions pour les transporter en haut d'un arbre, non loin du point de départ. A peine arrivés, bien cachés derrière l'épais feuillage, Hibari ouvrit l'enveloppe.

Un papillon s'en échappa.

\- Facile, chuchota Fran. La serre, derrière le Manoir.

Ils savaient tous deux que les autres avaient du deviner sans problème également. Un regard et tout était décidé.

Le brun sauta en bas de l'arbre et fila vers la serre, prenant soin de se dissimuler, alors que Fran allait s'enfoncer dans les bois, à l'opposée de l'indice, mais vers un passage secret qui le mènerait en six minutes, deux en courant, à leur cible.

Le plan était simple. Fran ne pouvant pas utiliser ses illusions en permanence pour les déplacer – il avait besoin de garder sa force pour un éventuel combat -, il avait été décidé, pour les cas où l'indice serait aussi facile, qu'Hibari parte vers le lieu indiqué et s'occupe de distraire les éventuelles autres équipes pendant que la grenouille irait se saisir de l'indice en empruntant les passages secrets.

Si un éventuel contre-temps survenait, ils devaient se retrouver dans cet arbre le plus tôt possible.

~**OoO**~

_-… et tous les concurrents se rapprochent maintenant de la fameuse serre des Varias ! L'équipe orange est la plus proche, avec Xanxus qui utilise Bester pour prendre de court les autres équipes ! Il faut dire que ce ligre est bien pratique. En plus d'être un excellent combattant, il court très vite et silencieusement, et peut, d'un seul bond, passer par-dessus les obstacles les plus compliqués ! Comme il vient de nous le démontrer avec cet immense rocher ! Mais laissons là la boîte-arme de Xanxus et passons à l'équipe rouge, qui, dédaignant complètement le parc, a préféré carrément escalader le Manoir ! Ils sont maintenant sur le toit, et surplombent les serres ! Il ne leur reste plus qu'à redescendre et ils y seront ! Puis viennent l'équipe violette, avec Hibari qui se contente de courir, discrètement il faut l'avouer, mais moins rapidement que les autres. Cependant son coéquipier, Fran, a disparu dans l'un des passages secrets, et, nous pouvons le voir, progresse efficacement. D'ailleurs faudra dire aux Varias d'entretenir un peu ces passages, ils sont dégoûtants. L'équipe jaune maintenant, en dernière place, qui a trouvé en dernier l'indice, s'est mise en route, mais est loin derrière. Et, rappelons-le,…_

Ah, décidément Tsuna adorait ce boulot de commentateur. Et il espérait que jamais la Varia ni Hibari ne sauraient que les caméras disposées un peu partout dans le parc ne servaient pas qu'à permettre aux Vongolas de suivre la chasse, mais servaient principalement à l'émission de télé-réalité mise en place par le Nono, retransmise chez toutes les Familles alliées et parfois certaines ennemies.

Ce qui leur permettait de se moquer allègrement de la Varia pour les premières. Et de trembler de peur face à leur incroyable puissance pour les deuxièmes.

Et puis fallait pas oublier que ça rapportait de l'argent. _Beaucoup_ d'argent.

_-… ah, dommage Hibari, tu aurait dû regarder un peu plus devant toi ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu pourras toujours demander à Ryohei comment on fait pour enlever les déjections de kangourou ! _

~**OoO**~

Fran émergea prudemment du passage secret qui débouchait directement à l'intérieur de la serre, dans un coin, dissimulé par un massif de fleurs. Il s'extirpa silencieusement du tunnel et chercha du regard son coéquipier et les équipes adverses.

Ne voyant rien, il sortit de sa cachette, et se dirigea vers un arbre, tellement recouvert de papillons qu'on ne voyait presque plus les branchages. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir pendant le trajet et cet arbre lui semblait la meilleure solution possible.

\- Herbivore.

La grenouille se tourna vers le brun, qui venait de surgir de derrière l'arbre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai l'indice, indiqua le Nuage. Le Roi des Singes est déjà parti avec l'herbivore bruyant, et je n'ai pas vu l'herbivore à frange ni l'herbivore avare.

Fran ne laissa rien apparaître sur son visage, mais il savait très ce que cela voulait dire.

Qu'ils étaient en retard sur les autres.

\- L'indice ?

\- Un briquet. Je pensais à la crevasse où il y a des silex.

\- Moi aussi. C'est pas loin, à un kilomètre. On se dépêche.

~**OoO**~

_\- Ca y est ! Lussuria et Levi ont enfin atteint la serre et déniché l'indice ! Ce qui veut dire qu'à vingt minutes à peine du début du jeu, toutes les équipes ont un indice en main, et se dirigent vers le suivant ! Ou ce qu'elles croient être le suivant… _

* * *

MWAHAHA ! Je finis sur du suspens !

…

Ou pas en fait. *va pleurer*

Bref.

J'ai pas d'idées.

Alors je vais faire de la pub. Mais pas pour moi.

Pour… "La Saga des Sovranos" ! C'est une fic HP absolument tordante. L'auteure, **King Pumkin, **s'est lancé dans le projet fou de réécrire toute la saga, en partant du principe que 1- Harry a un jumeau. 2- Lily et James sont vivants 3- Harry va vivre chez les Dursley 4- Harry s'échappe 5- Il est recueilli par une famille de mercenaires complètement schtarbés – et encore, c'est un euphémisme. Dedans il y a : un Snape qui se découvre un conscience qui se prend pour sa mère et le psychanalyse ; un jumeau et un rouquin totalement débiles ; un Cédric en grand frère gâteau ; une Luna omnisciente ; un Neville en père désespéré par ses enfants ; un Voldy encore plus que stupide ; un Harry fan de décoration d'intérieur ; et des farces et des délires à n'en plus finir ! Sans compter un perroquet à cornes, un Draco rebelle, un Théodore à l'eau de rose, Las Vegas, et des chaussures hors de prix. Et des tonnes d'autres trucs.

Bref, allez lire !

Ah, et je voulais dire : Hiba-chan finira en couple. Avec un Varia (désolée pour les fans de 1827/8018/6918/etc) :3 Devinerez-vous qui est l'heureux élu ? :D

Et j'allais oublier… Review ? :3


	33. 30 - Attention, indices méchants !

Yo ! Alors voilà : cette fic s'arrête dans deux chapitres. Plus d'inspiration, plus d'envie. Eh ouais. Désolée :/ Pour toi aussi Aku-chan, a qui j'ai fait de faux espoirs. Mais là, vraiment, je n'en peux plus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

J'aime bien faire des petits points. Et puis je suis gentille, je vous permets d'avoir un plus long avant-dernier chapitre !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

POISSON D'AVRIL !

Désolée, j'ai pas pu résister *air pas du tout désolée* :D Alors, voici la suite de la chasse au trésor de nos coupains, qui est loin d'être finie, et un chapitre qui fait presque 2000 mots… Faut que je fasse plus attention. Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas posté hier, ni lundi (m'enfin, vous devez finir par en avoir l'habitude avec moi u.u") J'essayerais de poster demain… Ou vendredi… Ou samedi… En tout cas, encore deux chapitres cette semaine, je peux plus louper comme ça des chapitres.

Et vu qu'on est aujourd'hui le 1er avril (ah, c'était troooop bien ! J'ai réussi à accrocher des poissons dans le dos d'un prof qu'on déteste et qui est hyper sévère et je me suis pas fait prendre xD La tête des gens de la classe, trop marrant x) Et il a même pas compris pourquoi on avait tous sortis nos tels pour faire des photos xDD) Bref. Donc, je vais faire un chapitre HS pour ce jour merveilleux, et essayer de le poster aujourd'hui (oui il est 19 h 30, oui je ne l'ai pas encore commencé, oui il me reste environ une heure pour le faire, ET ALORS ?) ou demain.

Et donc, un gros merci à **Harihi, Akuuma Tsukeshine, tahury **et **Babiboo-chan **pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait plus que plaisir ! Et vous vous rendez compte qu'à cause de vous j'ai eu vachement envie de faire un couple de plus ? Et du coup, ce qui ne devait être qu'une amorce pour une raison-qui-sera-expliquée-plus-tard se transformera en un truc plus gros. ET C'EST TOUT DE VOTRE FAUTE !

**Ràr : **

**tahury : **Mirci :) Et oui, tant de temps passé avec Muku-chan, fallait bien que ça finisse par ressortir xD Ah, désolée, mais oui, bien sur Hiba-chan xD Luss et Lévi s'en sont sortis indemnes… J'y peux rien, j'aime trop Hiba-chan :3 VIIIII, COUPLE EN VUE ! ET COMMENT ! ALERTE, ALERTE, BIENTOT UN COUPLE !/BAM/ Je suis d'accord u.u Et je te dis pas tout ce qu'ils gagnent avec le nombre de gens qui veulent voir lleurs aventures en direct…

**Babiboo-chan : **Merci, c'est gentil de dire ça à la nulle de suspens que je suis xD La suite ? Elle est là u.u Alors, pour payer l'abonnement, je te dis direct que Tsu-chan a aussi reçu des cours de Mammon… A toi de voir si ton compte en banque peut supporter ça x) Parmi les couples que tu as dit, certains sont bons, d'autres non, comme pour Aku-chan. Mais tu sais, les mises en couples ne se font pas tout de suite, et on n'est pas obligé d'être DIRECTEMENT avec la personne choisie par l'auteure complètement folle… Ah, elle en a de la chance de savoir qui va terminer avec qui ! (comment ça c'est moi ?) Alors je te laisse lire ! XD

**Disclaimer : **Les indices sont de moâ. Comme les couples. Et la montre Tsu-chan que j'ai reçu à mon anniv. Le reste… *part en pleurant*

**Pairing : **Comme la dernière fois… *musique de thriller*

**Warning : **Yeux bizarres, jalousie, cookies et formules mathématiques n'importe nawak.

Bon bin… Enjoy ? :3

* * *

Dissimulés par les illusions de Fran, l'équipe violette volait vers la carrière à dos d'hérisson, assez haut pour ne pas être repérés, assez bas pour voir le paysage qui s'étendait sous eux. Un éclat orangé devant eux les avertit que Xanxus n'était pas loin.

Mais aucune trace du prince ni de son coéquipier.

A une dizaine de mètres de la carrière, Roll se posa à terre, laissant descendre ses passagers. Grâce à lui ils avaient pu gagner énormément de temps, allant de la serre à la carrière en cinq minutes contre un bon quart d'heure à pied et dix longues minutes avec les passages souterrains.

Faisant rentrer l'hérisson dans sa boîte-arme, Hibari sonda les alentours. Personne en vue, mais il savait que le Roi des Singes et l'herbivore bruyant étaient déjà arrivés. Le tout étant de les éviter, de trouver l'indice sans se faire repérer et de repartir aussi sec. Ils n'étaient pas assez stupides pour se confronter au chef de la Varia et à son second ; sans compter que cela leur ferait perdre beaucoup de temps.

L'équipe violette se rapprocha à pas de loups de la carrière et, prenant bien soin de dissimuler leur présence, ils s'accroupirent derrière un petit buisson.

Squalo était en plein milieu des pierres, fouillant frénétiquement. Xanxus n'était pas visible, mais les bruits qui leur parvenaient de la gauche leur indiquaient qu'il était sûrement en train de chercher lui aussi.

\- Ils ne semblent pas l'avoir trouvé, chuchota Fran. Et Bel-sempaï n'est pas encore arrivé. On a une chance de prendre l'indice avant eux.

\- Hn.

\- Tu as une idée de là où il pourrait être ?

Ne relevant pas le tutoiement, Hibari se concentra. Une carrière comme celle-ci comportait grand nombre de cachettes. Il serait presque impossible de trouver une si petite enveloppe parmi toutes ces pierres. Mais l'indice était bien précis. Un briquet.

Qu'est-ce qu'était un briquet ? Un objet contenant un réservoir de carburant lequel s'enflammait, pour le cas d'un briquet comme celui qu'ils avaient, en pressant une pierre à briquet contre la molette ce qui produit des étincelles enflammant le combustible.

Le feu… Peut-être que c'était…

\- Des étincelles ? Souffla la grenouille apparemment arrivée à la même conclusion que lui.

Il hocha la tête affirmativement.

Fran se saisit alors de deux silex non loin et les frappa l'un contre l'autre. Le brun fixait les deux pierres, le visage impassible, mais priant silencieusement pour que cette solution soit la bonne.

~**OoO**~

_\- Et oui ! Bel et Mammon ont réussi à trouver le deuxième indice ! Contrairement à leurs adversaires, ils ont trouvé la signification du premier ! Ou deuxième comme vous voulez. On n'a qu'à dire que l'indice donné comptait pas. Donc, maintenant en possession du troisième indice, ils s'attellent à la tâche… Tâche ardue, il faut le dire, puisque, rappelons-le, c'est tout de même Hayato qui s'est chargé de la disposition de la chasse et il est considéré comme un génie ! C'est donc digne de Bel, lui-même étant le génie de la Varia, d'avoir décrypté son indice ! A propos de génie, conseil d'ami, évitez de lui parler d'Einstein, il prend la mouche facilement. Et il est persuadé que les dinosaures existent encore – tout comme le Père Noël – et qu'ils sont simplement trop timides pour se montrer. Enfin, tout le monde sait que les génies sont fous. Mais laissons-là nos surdoués et passons aux autres équipes… Xanxus et Squalo, tout comme Fran et Hibari, ont opté pour la carrière de silex. Ce qui, en soi, n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Mais hélas pour eux, ils sont loin de la réponse. Et tandis que l'équipe orange détruit tout sur son passage, la violette… essaye de faire du feu ? _

_\- C'est pas bête. Mais c'est pas ça._

_\- Ah, Hayato ! Dis-moi, combien de temps as-tu passé sur cette chasse au trésor ?_

_\- Hum… Pas mal de temps Juudaime. Mais ça valait le coup ! Regardez-les galérer ! _

_\- Tu sais Hayato, tu peux m'appeler Tsuna. Oh ! Regardes ! Squalo a été alerté par le bruit que faisait Fran ! Il se rapprocha maintenant de la cachette des violets ! _

_\- On aurait dû leur donner le nom de l'équipe des animaux. _

_\- Pas bête, une alouette et une grenouille… Fran les a dissimulés sous des illusions, mais Squalo n'est pas le second de la Varia pour rien ! Nous avons droit maintenant à une magnifique démonstration des talents d'épéiste de notre requin préféré et à d'incroyables parades de la part des animaux ! Mais voilà Lussuria et Lévi qui arrivent de l'autre côté ! Pas fous, ils commencent la fouille à l'opposée du combat ! Mais c'était sans compter sur Xanxus qui rapplique et… OH NON !_

_\- Mais quel idiot… Mais quel idiot… MAIS QUEL IDIOT ! _

_\- Eh oui mes amis, Squalo vient bien de lancer un caillou en plein sur le Chef de la Varia ! Ohlala, ça va vite là… Très vite… Dis-moi Hayato, penses-tu que nous devrions leur rappeler qu'ils sont dans la même équipe ? _

~**OoO**~

Hibari exultait. Littéralement. Tellement de temps qu'il n'avait pas pu combattre, et maintenant qu'il se retrouvait, tonfas en main, face au Roi des Singes et à l'herbivore bruyant, il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Les coups fusaient, les parades répondaient, et sauter, et frapper, et rouler, et parer, et l'ivresse qui le prenait, qui lui faisait tourner la tête alors que le bruit de leurs armes s'entrechoquant résonnait dans la carrière.

Tout cela lui avait bien manqué.

Grognant en voyant que le Roi des Singes se désintéressait quelques secondes de lui pour se battre contre l'herbivore bruyant, il lui porta une série de coups plus rapides les uns que les autres.

~**OoO**~

_-… une alouette qui m'a l'air bien jalouse de l'intérêt que porte Xanxus à son second ! Et je tiens à faire ce zoom sur un Fran qui, si on regarde de près, de trèèèèèès près, comme là, a une lueur étrange dans les yeux…_

~**OoO**~

Hibari éternua, comme Fran, alors les prunelles rougeoyantes se retournaient vers lui, le transperçant, et il esquiva de justesse une Flamme de la Fureur. Il répliqua en envoyant son pied dans les côtes du plus grand et sentit deux bras entourer sa taille alors que, sous lui, son ennemi rapetissait et que son aura noire grandissait.

Rageur, il se tourna vers son coéquipier, ne se préoccupant du fait que leurs visages étaient maintenant proches, très proches.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais herbivore ?

\- On est en plein milieu d'une chasse au trésor je te rappelle, répondit Fran, inexpressif comme à son habitude. Et si ton combat contre le Boss était très beau ce n'est pas ça qui va nous avancer.

Prenant enfin conscience de se qui se passait (une compétition), d'où il se trouvait (en l'air) et de leur position (enlacés, leurs lèvres un peu trop proches à son goût), le garçon se dégagea des bras de la grenouille. Baissant les yeux, il put voir qu'ils flottaient sur… du vide. Rien ne les soutenait. Mais il avait passé des années à se battre contre un illusionniste, et, bien que cette illusion soit d'un très haut niveau, il pouvait deviner la forme indistincte qui les supportait.

\- Boîte-arme, lâcha laconiquement son partenaire en suivant son regard. Je n'aime pas trop qu'on la voie.

\- Et je peux savoir où elle nous emmène ? Demanda Hibari, un air boudeur accroché au visage. Il n'aimait pas qu'on interrompe ses combats, quand est-ce que ces herbivores le comprendraient !

\- Ici.

Effectivement, le sol se rapprochait et il put bientôt poser pied à terre. Un jet de flammes indigo rentra dans la boîte que tenait Fran, qui s'éloigna aussitôt.

\- Tu vas où batracien ?

\- Chercher le troisième indice.

Fronçant les sourcils, Hibari se mit à courir à son tour pour rattraper l'autre.

\- Tu sais où il est ?

La grenouille ne répondit pas et continua sa course silencieuse.

~**OoO**~

Dans la salle de cinéma où était projetées les aventures des Varia et de l'alouette, les Gardiens Vongolas (sans Tsuna), Byakuran, Enma, les Arcobalenos, I-Pin et Fûuta commentaient allègrement ce qui se déroulait à l'écran. Ce qui donnait lieu à un brouhaha effroyable.

\- Kufufu, ce que l'alouette peut être mignonne quand elle boude tout de même !

\- Je dois être jaloux Mukuro-chan ?

-… et puis là, zioou, vlam, bang, et mon épée s'est envolée ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir, mais heureusement Squalo était là ! Il a utilisé la même technique que contre Hibari, et bam ! C'était fini !

-… Non, parce que si on prend en compte la fonction linéaire _g_ de Levi et qu'on soustrait avec le résultat de l'équation _y _obtenue à partir des statistiques de-

\- Mais c'est là que ça ne va pas ! Ces statistiques sont fausses, ce qu'on peut prouver en divisant le produit d'_x _par la somme des puissances de 10 multipliées par le résultat du PGCD de 580006690_x _et 170196913617,7351(_z_ x 6817) au carré !

\- OUIIIIIN ! Lambo-san veut des booonboooons ! I-Piiiiin ! Rend-moi les bonbons !

\- Ces cookies sont excellents, vraiment, Aria-san.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Aria, Enma-kun. Je tiens la recette de ma mère, et le meilleur c'est qu'en rajoutant vingt-sept grammes et dix-huit milligrammes de poudre de gingembre, additionné de trente-trois millilitres d'eau et qu'on laisse cuire trois minutes dix-huit secondes de plus, on obtient des missiles extrêmement précis, rapides et mortels !

\- EXTREME ! FRAN A MIS UN EXTREME VENT A HIBARI !

Ce qui eut au moins le mérite de calmer tout le monde.

~**OoO**~

Hibari regarda autour de lui, les bras croisés.

-… Des plants de tabac ?

Fran haussa les épaules.

\- Le Boss a voulu s'essayer une fois à la cigarette. Il a dit que ça ne valait pas une bonne bouteille de bourbon.

\- C'est l'herbivore explosif qui serait content en venant… ici…

La grenouille hocha la tête en voyant que son coéquipier avait compris.

\- A quoi sert un briquet ? A allumer, à enflammer quelque chose. A quoi est totalement addict Poulpe-san ? Aux cigarettes. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans les cigarettes ? Du tabac.

-… C'est tordu comme raisonnement.

L'illusionniste haussa les épaules et désigna un couteau fiché dans le tronc d'un arbre en bordure de la plantation.

\- Ce qui explique pourquoi Bel-sempaï l'a deviné en premier.

Un éclat vif traversa les yeux glacés du brun et il se pencha au ras du sol, saisissant délicatement quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste. Il murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de ce qu'il venait de sortir et se redressa, observant son poignet.

La petite boule de plumes jaunes fila comme une flèche à travers les plants, la caméra accrochée autour de son cou retransmettant les images à Hibari. Jusqu'à ce qu'une enveloppe ne retienne leur attention.

Quelques manipulations plus tard et l'équipe violette quittait les lieux.

\- Tu boudes toujours Alouette-kun ?

-…

\- Et dire que c'est moi le plus jeune des deux…

~**OoO**~

-_**…Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. Droite. Un, deux, trois. Droite. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit. Gauche. Un. Gauche. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix, onze, douze, treize, quatorze. Droite. Un, deux. Gauche. Fin. **_

Le message pré-enregistré s'arrêta, laissant une alouette et une grenouille perplexe face au troisième indice.

~**OoO**~

_Ils approchaient… Pas loin… Pas loin… Presque… Encore quelques mètres et ses cibles seraient à sa portée… _

Cachés dans les feuillages d'un buisson, deux yeux rubis étincelèrent.

* * *

Voili voilou ! **Que ceux qui ont eu peur au message du début se manifestent pour le dire ! **Pour tout vous dire, je ne pensais pas faire plus de trois chapitres sur cette chasse au trésor… Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle en fera bien au moins cinq, si ce n'est plus. Bon bin, je vais devoir décaler le prochain arc. Et je vais essayer de faire un chapitre HS pour le 1er avril, mais je garantis rien u.u **Quel celles (ceux ?) qui ont deviné le troisième indice le disent ! **

Et vous vous rendez compte ? Déjà 30 chapitres ! ET j'ai calculé que je pourrais en faire à peu près 100... Et oui, parce que je compte arrêter cette fic le jour même où je l'ai commencé, c'est à dire le 1er Décembre !

...

Bonne chance.

Allez, la pub du jour !

Je conseille Antalmologie et Amphisiologie d'Eve et Zod'a, deux fics HP absolument tordantes, où on trouve deux OC (une dans chaque), qui sont à Poudlard en même temps que les Maraudeurs et co, et qui sont totalement, mais totalement, débiles. M'enfin, j'aime bien Jamie vu qu'elle est pour la défense des lamas. Alors que Carrie se préoccupe que de Bob (sa chèvre). Mais à y réfléchir, Jamie tient aussi à son rat… bah, tant qu'elle abandonne pas son bonnet péruvien. Et qu'elle continue à essayer de coller Sirius et Regulus ensemble.

Bref. Des heures de délires pur et simple. Je suis nulle pour bien présenter les fics u.u Mais je peux vous dire que c'est tout, TOUT, sauf des Mary-Sue. Alors là, totale opposée. En gros, allez lire.

Ah, et reviews ? :3 Ca vous tente ? :3


	34. HS - POISON D'AVRIL !

Yo ! Comme promis, l'HS spécial 1er avril ! Bon, ok, je l'ai pas posté mercredi. Mais j'ai eu un énorme blocage sur les deux premiers paragraphes. Et jeudi, y'avait trop de devoirs.

MAIS LA ON A TROIS JOURS DE WEEK-END ! LA VIE EST BELLEUH !

Hum hum.

En tout cas mon poisson d'avril a marché. Mwahaha.

J'en profite pour préciser que ce chapitre-là est long. Enfin, pour CI je parle. Plus de 2500 mots. Eh ouais. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous m'obligez à faire ?

Bref.

Merci à **tahury **(qui s'est créé un compte ! Ce qui fais que je vais te répondre en PM ! C'est incroyable ! J'en reviens pas !) et **Babiboo-chan **pour leurs reviews ! :D

**Ràr :**

**Babiboo-chan : **MWHAHA, je suis la plus forte. Ouais, mais j'ai toujours rêvé de faire des petits points xD Tu comprends, un rêve de gamine, qui date de longtemps (en gros, d'un peu moins d'un an ._.) En tout cas c'est zentil de dire que j'arrive à faire du suspense :3 Fran et Hibari ? Pas subtil ? Ah, mais j'espère bien xD Tu comprendras pourquoi je veux faire tout sauf du subtil pour ces deux-là xD Mais je prend note pour le couple de CI que je prépare lentement… Et que de compliments ! Franchement, à chaque fois que je lis une de tes reviews je souris comme ça devrait pas être permis ! MIRCIIII !

**Disclaimer : **Je sais plus à qui appartient le 1er avril. Les farces stupides viennent de moi. Hiba-chan dit qu'il appartient à lui et à lui seul. Xanxus dit la même chose – sans vouloir avouer qu'il est d'accord avec Hiba-chan. Bel s'en fout, tant qu'il peut tuer et emmerder le monde. Fran bronche pas. Mammon me réclame des droits d'auteur pour l'utiliser. Lévi suit Xanxus. Et Luss se fait les ongles. Akira Amano, vous les voulez toujours ? :D

**Pairing : **All18. Si si. Enfin, presque. Soupçon de B18, du S18, un Inconnu18, et tous les couples que vous voulez voir. Ah, et du BPoisson. (ce qui pourrait faire penser à du B27. Vive le thon !)

**ATTENTION, OOC ! Si si, OOC très prononcé avec Squalo ! Je savais pas comment le manier… Sumimasen.**

**Warning : **OOC donc, maltraitance de poissons, Hiba-chan sous la douche, savonnette traîtresse, armures rouillées, eau volatile, et mariage intempestif. Ah, et intuition en grève.

Bon bin… Enjoy ? :3

* * *

Depuis son arrivée chez les Varias, Hibari pouvait se prétendre un pro en matière de réveils surprises. Il pensait être passé par tout : de la bombe sous le lit – désactivée in extremis – au bulldozer défonçant sa porte, en passant par un prince fou lui sautant dessus au réveil, le jet d'eau glacial évité de justesse, le lit qui disparaissait le laissant s'écraser au sol, le réveil piégé, la horde de chiens en chaleur qui avaient débarqués à cinq heures du matin – il cherchait encore le coupable – j'en passe et des meilleures. Bref, tout ça pour dire que, lorsqu'il se réveilla normalement ce matin-là (c'est-à-dire en balançant son réveil contre le mur et en envoyant son tonfa dans le ventre d'il-ne-savait-quel-singe) son intuition tambourina de toutes ses forces contre sa boîte crânienne, résultant un gros mal de tête. Mais comme avaient pu le constater les Varias, Hibari était tout sauf du matin et se contenta de marcher à l'aveuglette vers la salle de bains. Son intuition s'affola encore plus mais, ne l'écoutant pas, il la menaça de la mordre à mort si elle continuait. Vexée, son intuition alla bouder dans un coin de sa tête, pestant contre les humains qui les écoutaient jamais, alors qu'elles leurs étaient bien utiles, et c'était grâce à qui s'il était pas encore mort hein ?

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, son instinct étant allé jouer au croquet avec ses quelques neurones réveillées. Baillant largement, il avança vers le robinet, posa le pied sur quelque chose de lisse, mouillé et légèrement poisseux, et, avant d'avoir pu réaliser quoi que ce soit, tout bascula autour de lui alors qu'une douleur agaçante se propageait dans ses fesses et son coccyx.

Un rire moqueur s'éleva alors que le brun se redressait lentement. Il chercha autour de lui, les sens en alerte, mais rien. Même pas la moindre petite présence. Il finit par abandonner, essayant de se persuader que ce n'était qu'un hasard, et alla vers la cabine de douche, laissant tomber ses quelques vêtements sur le chemin.

Le shampoing moussait dans ses cheveux noirs, gouttant doucement dans son dos, ses doigts massaient son crâne, le détendant et le réveillant tout à la fois. Quand il jugea qu'il en avait assez fait, il ralluma le jet d'eau et ferma les yeux, se préparant au déferlement qui emporterait bientôt la masse de savon. Il attendit… Attendit… Attendit… Rouvrit les yeux… Ouvrit puis referma le jet d'eau… Attendit… Encore… Encore… Encore…

~**OoO**~

Une serviette autour de la taille, une autre sur ses épaules, les cheveux mouillés et dégoulinant de shampoing, Hibari essayait les unes après les autres les salles de bains des différents appartements, regardant bien où il posait les pieds après avoir - encore - glissé sur une petite voiture, un skate-board et une épée en plastique recouverte de savon. Après une série d'essais infructueux, il débarqua dans l'aile de ses hôtes, frissonnant sous le courant d'air qui le frôla. Et en croisant les doigts pour ne rencontrer aucun des singes.

-… Gamin ? Résonna une voix un peu étouffée.

Loupé.

Hibari se retourna lentement, faisant comme si rien n'était différent et qu'il n'était pas en train de se balader à moitié nu et trempé dans les couloirs du manoir.

Et que son interlocuteur ne portait pas un casque semblant dater du Moyen-Age, avec l'armure de trois tonnes en prime.

Ils se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant que Squalo ne soupire d'un air las.

\- A ce que je vois, personne n'a cru bon de te mettre au courant…

Suspicieux, Hibari croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Quoi ?

Le requin passa une main fatiguée sur son visage… Avant de se souvenir qu'il portait un casque.

\- On est le 1er avril, dit-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

\- Et ? Demanda le brun, haussant un sourcil agacé.

Squalo le regarda comme s'il venait d'une autre planète – heureusement qu'il y avait des fentes eu niveau des yeux dans le casque, sinon comment décrire son expression je vous demande ?

\- Nous. Sommes. Le. 1er. Avril. Répéta-t-il comme s'il parlait à un gamin.

\- Oui, j'ai compris ! S'impatienta le Nuage. Et quoi le 1er avril ?

Cette fois-ci, c'était à peine si l'épéiste ne le considérait pas comme un spécimen extra-rare ne connaissant rien à rien.

\- Et, le jour du 1er avril, la tradition veut que l'on fasse des blagues ! Et qui dit blagues dit Bel !

Hibari mit du temps à assimiler l'information. Et encore plus à l'accepter. Puis, plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, il se détourna et repartit d'un pas légèrement plus hésitant vers ses appartements.

\- Je te conseille le casque caché sous la rosace numéro trois en partant du bas gravée sur le montant gauche de ta tête de lit, c'est le plus résistant ! Lui cria l'argenté alors que le brun disparaissait. Paraissant sur le point de rajouter quelque chose, il se ravisa.

Non, décidément, l'alouette rougissante accrochée sur la serviette du Vongola était trop belle pour être enlevée. Et s'il n'avait pas eu son casque, il ne se serait pas gêné pour faire ce qu'elle disait.

~**OoO**~

Sur le chemin de sa chambre, Hibari sentit soudain son bras être attrapé et tiré vers quelqu'un – quelque chose ? Sur ses gardes, il s'apprêtait à décocher un bon coup à son assaillant quand une paire de lèvres se posant rageusement sur les siennes l'en empêcha.

Quelques secondes – ou quelques minutes ? Il n'en savait rien, il avait perdu toute notion de temps depuis qu'une langue chaude s'était aventurée dans sa bouche – plus tard, son agresseur se releva, presque à regret, et frôla son torse nu de ses doigts avant de chuchoter à son oreille :

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'obéir aux menaces mais celle-ci était trop tentante…

Et de disparaître, laissant derrière lui un Hibari aux lèvres rougies, le souffle court, et une furieuse envie de réembr-… de frapper celui qui venait de lui faire ça. Et tentant de se persuader que s'il ne s'était pas débattu c'était parce qu'il était trop choqué pour le faire.

~**OoO**~

Alors que le brun poussait la porte de sa chambre, essayant de toute ses forces d'oublier ce qui s'était passé, un seau d'eau glacé se déversa sur sa tête. Accompagné d'un petit mot.

_"N'oublies pas de me remercier, maintenant tu n'as plus besoin de te rincer les cheveux !" _

~**OoO**~

Attablé devant son petit-déjeuner, évitant soigneusement le regard d'une certaine personne, Hibari tâta prudemment son steak, le renifla, avant de le découper en très fines lamelles. Rassuré en voyant que rien ne se cachait à l'intérieur, il en enfourna un bon quart dans sa bouche.

Et de le recracher tout aussi vite, n'appréciant que très moyennement le mélange tomate-poivron-fraise-framboise-betterave-grenade soigneusement mixé et ajouté de colorant afin d'obtenir la même couleur qu'un steak saignant.

~**OoO**~

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur Bel qui, dédaignant totalement les pains au chocolat dont il se servait abondamment chaque jour, piochait discrètement dans la panière à croissants.

Un rictus vainqueur accroché au visage, Squalo mis la main dedans. Et la retira en hurlant, venant de se faire mordre violemment par le serpent qui avait décidé d'y élire domicile.

Le squale tourna de l'œil en voyant son agresseur. Un Taïpan du désert.

Aussi connu sous le nom de "serpent le plus venimeux au monde".

~**OoO**~

Hibari sauta en arrière, esquivant de justesse une avalanche de ballons remplis d'eau.

Et tomba droit dans la fosse remplie de peinture, jusqu'alors dissimulée par des illusions.

~**OoO**~

\- Et notre ami l'alouette que voici vient de gagner le prix de "la personne qui a changé le plus de fois de vêtements en deux heures" ! D'ailleurs il est, comme vous pouvez le constater, encore une fois en train de se changer ! Un problème de sauce tomate je crois… Enfin, chers téléspectateurs et téléspectatrices, régalez-vous de son torse finement musclé, de ses abdominaux magnifiquement dessinés, des cicatrices parcourant sa peau pâle, traces des nombreux combats qu'il a déjà livré ! Mais bon, même si tout cela est très beau, ce n'est rien comparé à ma beauté princière, bien entendu… Ah, et détrompez-vous sur le sens de la bosse qu'il a dans son pantalon. C'est juste un œuf qui s'est égaré là. D'ailleurs je me demande comment il a bien pu faire pour ne pas le casser… Enfin, trêve de bavardages : alouette paysanne, as-tu quelque chose à dire par rapport au prix que tu viens de gagner ?

Hibari regarda fixement le prince qui avait fait irruption dans sa chambre, puis la grenouille qui le suivait, la caméra sur l'épaule de la grenouille, le micro planté sous son nez, et le sourire de trois kilomètres du long sur le visage du blond. Il détacha un dernier poisson – vivant – de son pantalon, le jeta dans un aquarium et articula :

\- C'est une blague ?

\- BRAVO ! NOTRE AMI VIENT DE GAGNER LE JACKPOT ! FELICITATIONS !

Sa main fut faite prisonnière de celle du blond qui l'agita violemment de haut en bas, puis il le lâcha et partit en "ushishitant" vers la sortie.

\- Pour le prix allez voir Mammon-san, c'est lui qui s'en occupe. Je crois que le jackpot c'est trois crayons à papiers sans gomme avec le bout mâchouillé. Après, je sais plus s'ils ont encore une mine ou pas.

~**OoO**~

Hibari détestait sa famille. D'ailleurs, plus qu'une famille, il la considérait comme un troupeau de nuisibles, lâches, faibles, manipulateurs, hypocrites, menteurs, enfin tout ce qu'il exécrait. Mais cette famille avait des lois – et bien que l'ayant reniée, il se devait de les respecter.

Une de ces lois stipulait que si un héritier de la branche des Same, une vieille famille, aussi ancienne que les Hibari, se présentait, le plus jeune héritier des Hibari et en âge de se marier (en l'occurrence, lui) se devait de lui donner sa main.

Heureusement pour Hibari, cette famille s'était éteinte il y a une centaine d'années, suite à une terrible épidémie.

Aussi lorsque Squalo se présenta devant lui alors qu'ils étaient tous rassemblés dans une petite tonnelle du parc, un immense arbre généalogique dans les bras, et sortit une histoire sur le grand-oncle du frère de la cousine de l'oncle de la sœur du petit-cousin par alliance de la nièce du frère de sa mère, il ne comprit pas tout de suite.

-… et c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert que j'étais la dernière personne vivante ayant un lien de sang avec la branche des Same. Aussi, connaissant les lois de nos deux familles, je me dois de m'y plier. Voi, Hibari Kyôya, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Blanc. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers le brun, tellement immobile que ses paupières ne battaient plus et qu'un papillon vint se poser tranquillement sur le bout de son nez.

\- Voi ?

-…

Le papillon battit des ailes, trouvant décidément l'endroit très agréable – quoi qu'un peu moins d'humain ne serait pas de refus.

\- VOOOOI ?

-…

Eprouvant le besoin de se dégourdir les pattes, le papillon piétina un peu sur le truc chaud qui lui servait de perchoir. Heureusement pour lui, il était sourd. Sinon, il le serait quand même devenu.

\- Bon, je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Déclara Squalo en passant une alliance au doigt de Kyôya. A partir de maintenant je nous déclare unis pour la vie ! Continua-t-il théâtralement. Voi. Termina-t-il - parce que quand même, il y tenait à sa marque de fabrique.

Avant de se pencher, de déloger le papillon du nez de son mari et de l'embrasser fougueusement.

\- Bien, je te laisse choisir là où tu veux aller pour notre lune de miel. Je te rejoins ce soir dans ta chambre pour notre nuit de noces. A moins que tu ne préfères aller dans la mienne ? Non ? Bon, à ce soir alors !

Et le requin s'en alla, voiant gaiement, sous les acclamations moqueuses de Belphegor. Qui dut se baisser rapidement pour éviter un tonfa.

\- Ah, ça va être embêtant, maintenant vous allez devoir supporter ses hurlements même la nuit Alouette-san.

Ladite alouette-san renvoyant un regard interloqué et furieux au batracien. Et c'était vraiment tout ce qui le dérangeait dans ce mariage-éclair ?

~**OoO**~

Hibari était roulé en boule sur le canapé, essayant tant bien que mal d'occulter le son des babillages de l'herbivore travesti sur une probable-mais-il-ferait-tout-pour-l'en-empêcher fête pour célébrer son mariage et les ricanements de Bel dès qu'il lui accrochait un nouveau truc dans le dos.

\- Et donc, pour la pièce montée, je pensais à un gâteau d'environ trois mètres de haut-

\- Quoi ? Mais tu es dingue ! Jamais de la vie ! Tu imagines ce que ça va coûter ?

\- Mais non ! Hibari-chan est un Gardien Vongola ! On pourra très bien demander à Decimo-chan de financer la quasi-totalité de la fête ! Je disais, la pièce montée, avec… Continuait à babiller Lussuria.

Sans se rendre compte du danger qui grandissait dans en la personne de Xanxus qui fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils, des verres éclatant à répétition entre ses doigts, une aura noire grandissant autour de lui. Faut dire, le timbre suraiguë du travesti, associé aux ricanements de Bel et aux interventions de Mammon, y'a de quoi s'énerver…

Lorsque Squalo débarqua à son tour dans la pièce, ce fut l'accoudoir de son trône-fauteuil qui craqua. Et qui éclata carrément quand le requin "voia" sur ses coéquipiers pour le bruit qu'ils faisaient et qui empêchait Hibari de dormir – pour une fois qu'il servait à quelque chose songea ce dernier.

\- Vos gueules déchets. Et le déchet d'alouette, reste pas comme ça, t'es pathétique. C'est juste une stupide blague organisée par les déchets.

Des cris de dépit, un sursaut et un mur pulvérisé par une Flamme de la Fureur plus tard, Xanxus quitta la pièce majestueusement alors que l'alouette se redressait, sa Flamme brillant autour de lui, tonfas sortis, trucs de toute sorte se balançant dans son dos.

\- Une _blague _hein ? Grogna-t-il sombrement.

Trois secondes dix-huit millièmes plus tard, il était seul dans le petit salon.

~**OoO**~

_Chef herbivore_

_Fais-moi revenir. Tout de suite. Je ferais toutes les missions que tu demanderas et je ne me battrais pas contre la tête d'ananas dès que je la croiserais. Je viendrais même aux réunions avec les stupides herbivores alliés. Et je recommencerais à t'appeler Omnivore. Mais fais-moi revenir._

_Hibari Kyôya, __**Gardien des Nuages Vongola**_

Un rictus amusé aux lèvres, Tsuna balança l'enveloppe sur le tas composé des cent dix-huit autres reçues aujourd'hui et accrocha son petit mot de refus à la patte du Hibird n°69, le plus rapide de tous, qui repartit aussitôt. Il se rencogna dans son fauteuil, se demandant distraitement ce que les Varias avaient pu inventer comme poisson d'avril pour qu'Hibari foule à ce point sa fierté afin de pouvoir partir du Manoir Varia.

Pas comme s'il allait l'y autoriser. Reborn l'avait suffisamment fait souffrir sous sa forme de bébé le 1er avril pour qu'il ait envie de voir les autres en pâtir aussi…

~**OoO**~

Hibari poussa la porte de sa salle d'entraînement, fronçant les sourcils face à la résistance qu'il rencontra. Des effluves peu agréables le prirent à la gorge alors que la porte s'ouvrait en grand. Déséquilibré, il tomba droit dans la cuve remplie de poissons morts de toute sorte, tâchant irrémédiablement ses habits.

Suffoquant, il réussit tant bien que mal à remonter à la surface, des bouts de poisson emmêlés à ses cheveux et sur son visage. Clignant lentement des yeux, il regarda autour de lui.

Poisson. Poisson. Poisson. Partout. Poisson. Odeur poisson. Goût poisson. Toucher poisson. Poisson.

Sa vision se voila.

Il voyait _poisson. _

* * *

Et voilà pour l'HS ! Donc demain le chapitre 31. Il faut dire que j'ai beaucoup hésité à rajouter d'autres choses – quelques idées qui trainaient dans ma tête. Mais finalement, voyant que j'en étais à 2500 mots je me suis dit non x) M'enfin, j'ai maintenant une nouvelle idée d'arc, de deux ou trois chapitres, et un chapitre. Sans compter qu'hier j'ai eu trois nouvelles idées de fics. Ce qui porte le nombre de mes projets en cours à 22.

Ouaip. Ca fait beaucoup, je suis d'accord. (vous vous rendez compte que dans ces 22 projets, seuls deux ne sont pas centrés sur Hiba-chan ? x) Une obsession ? Moi ? Allons, vous vous faites des idées…)

Une idée pour l'agresseur d'Hiba-chan ? Et c'est moi ou ce chapitre contient quand même pas mal de couples avec Hiba-chan ? (VIVE LE ALL18 !)

C'était l'HS spécial petits-bouts-de-délires-d'Himutsu ._. Je dis c'est les trois tonnes de devoir pour aujourd'hui qui m'ont grillé le cerveau et m'ont décidé à placer ça là-dedans ._.

Allez, pleeeeaaaaaseee… Review ? *yeux de Tsu-chan* Et je ferais peut-être un chapitre pour Pâques ! (y'a trop de trucs en avril… -.-")


	35. 31 - Le labyrinthe-de-la-mort-qui-tue

Chapitre 31. J'avais pas d'idées, alors pardonnez le titre pourri u.u Qui spoile tout en plus. J'ai pas non plus d'idées pour la note de début. Alors merci à **tahury** et** Akuuma Tsukeshine **pour leur review au dernier chapitre ! :D

**Pairing : **Hum… Là je dirais peut-être présence de 11869. De 6918. De 169. Et comme toujours : 2618, B26, X18, XS ou BV ? ;D Les paris sont lancés !/BAM/

**Disclaimer : **Donadville appartient à celui qui l'a inventé. Le labyrinthe est inspiré de beaucoup de trucs. Percy Jackson est à Rick Riordan et Harry Potter à J.K. Rowling. Pour KHR!... C'est tout à moi ! Na ! *court après les persos qui vont rejoindre Akira Amano*

**Warning : **Feux d'artifices, chatons, imbécillité chronique, mouches, désinfectant qui pique, nœud papillon et pois roses. Ah, et également Petits Poneys.

Bon bin... Enjoy ? :3

* * *

-** Ouest. Gauche à droite. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. Gauche. Un, deux, tr-**

Fran stoppa l'enregistrement de la voix de Gokudera et regarda Hibari – qui ne boudait presque plus.

\- Déjà, commença lentement le batracien, nous sommes d'accord pour dire que ce sont des indications de lieu ?

\- Hn.

\- Ensuite, les nombres. Ca pourrait désigner plusieurs choses. Des pas, des mètres, ou même des objets.

\- Hn.

Fran retint de peu un soupir – il avait un masque à tenir !

\- Alouette-kun, tu pourrais faire un peu plus d'efforts. Si tu m'aidais, on pourrait peut-être trouver plus vite le troisième indice, prendre la tête de la chasse et gagner le trésor.

Hibari lui lança un regard noir. Et la grenouille laissa un sourire s'épanouir dans sa tête. Le brun était tellement facile à manipuler une fois qu'on connaissait son caractère… Et après la Varia, ce n'était pas bien compliqué de le deviner.

\- Si ce sont des pas, on devrait commencer d'un endroit bien précis. Mais à part "Ouest" et "Gauche à droite" il n'y a rien. Donc ça m'étonnerait que ce soit ça.

Le raisonnement de l'alouette était juste et Fran n'y trouva rien à redire.

\- Je suis d'accord. Moi, ça me fait penser à… à une sorte de… La grenouille hésita quelques instants, cherchant ses mots. Comme un dédale. Et les "Un, deux, trois - Gauche" seraient les indications pour s'y retrouver. Comme par exemple, un endroit avec des arbres plantés côtes à côtes avec les mêmes intervalles entre chaque, et que ça nous disait quand tourner – avec les chiffres correspondant aux arbres.

-… Ou alors à un labyrinthe. Ajouta Hibari.

Ils se regardèrent. Et filèrent vers le labyrinthe-trop-cool-et-si-tu-y-vas-je-te-tue-parce-que-c'est-mon-terrain-de-jeu-ushishi d'après Bel.

~**OoO**~

Se dressant majestueusement au beau milieu de la reconstitution miniature de Donaldville – me demandez pas pourquoi y'a ça, je crois que c'était un caprice de Bel – le labyrinthe était… wow. C'était le seul mot pouvant le décrire.

Des murailles de verdures hautes de plus de dix mètres délimitaient ses innombrables couloirs se croisant et s'entrecroisant sans fin ni logique. A mi-chemin entre le labyrinthe d'Harry Potter lors de la troisième tâche (pour l'apparence et les pièges) et celui de Dédale dans Percy Jackson (pour l'impossibilité totale de retrouver son chemin dedans et… ben toujours les pièges) il était fortement déconseillé aux touristes d'y entrer.

M'enfin, vu que y'avait pas de touristes, y'avait pas de problèmes.

Les Varias eux-même n'en connaissaient pas tous les aspects. Oh, bien sûr, ils avaient déjà tous réussi à y entrer et à en ressortir vivant au moins une fois, mais jamais en en ayant fait tout le tour. De tous, Bel et Fran devaient être ceux qui le connaissaient le mieux.

Et faut dire que c'était pas mal sur ça que comptait Hibari en détaillant l'immense structure qui leur faisait face.

Comme le disait l'enregistrement, ils étaient allés vers la façade ouest du dédale et s'étaient positionnés à gauche. Se posait maintenant un problème majeur : les chiffres décomptés désignaient-ils les murs de plante ou les tunnels qui s'engouffraient à l'intérieur ? Lui penchait pour les couloirs – ainsi, le dernier nombre désignerait celui dans lequel ils devraient s'engager. Le batracien approuvait sa théorie, et ainsi ils avancèrent vers l'autre extrémité en comptant dès qu'ils se trouvaient devant un espace vide.

Arrivés devant le cinquième, ils se stoppèrent quelques instants.

\- Reste plus qu'à prier pour qu'on se soit pas trompés. Lâcha Fran.

\- Les carnivores ne prient pas.

Et ils s'enfoncèrent dans l'obscurité.

~**OoO**~

\- _Ca y est, l'équipe violette est entrée dans le labyrinthe ! Ils sont donc en deuxième position, non loin de l'équipe rouge ! Mais il ne faut pas oublier que Xanxus et Squalo ne sont pas loin derrière et que l'équipe jaune a fait preuve d'une intelligence surprenante en déchiffrant les premiers l'indice du labyrinthe ! Dommage pour eux qu'ils aient croisé l'équipe orange sur leur route… Enfin, tout cela est bien beau, mais rappelons-le, rien n'est gagné ! En entrant dans ce dédale, les concurrent devront faire face à bien plus d'obstacles qu'ils ne l'imaginent, astucieusement mis en place par nos deux spécialistes, j'ai nommé Rokudo Mukuro et Gokudera Hayato, assis en ce moment devant moi ! Alors mes amis, _enchaîna Tsuna en se tournant vers eux, un muffin encore chaud dans la main, _décrivez-moi un peu ce que vous avez installé… _

~**OoO**~

Mammon pesta quand son illusion fut détruite, mais Bel avait eu le temps nécessaire pour tendre ses fils tout autour de l'araignée géante. Cette dernière chargea droit sur l'ex-Arcobaleno et s'effondra au sol dans un râle de douleur, coupée de toutes parts par les fils métalliques. L'équipe rouge ne s'autorisa pas un instant pour savourer sa victoire et repartit s'enfoncer dans le dédale sans fin.

~**OoO**~

\- _Nous avons également bénéficié de l'aide de Verde pour la plupart des pièges – la plupart ont l'aspect de créatures vivantes, avec le sang qui s'écoule quand ils sont blessés, mais sont en fait des structures métalliques presqu'indestructibles. _

_\- Et combien y'en a t'il en tout dans le labyrinthe ? _

_\- Quatre, une pour chaque équipe. Elles ont été programmées pour immobiliser leur cible, coûte que coûte. _

_\- Eh bien, ça ne rigole pas ! Et dites-vous que ce n'est pas la seule chose mise en place – nos concurrents auront à faire avec beaucoup d'autres pièges tout en essayant d'échapper à leurs poursuivants métalliques… _

~**OoO**~

Lorsque les parois se refermèrent derrière eux, Hibari grogna, trouvant que ça faisait décidément trop cliché. Et arma ses tonfas en souriant quand une nuée d'insectes vibrant d'une soif de sang intense fonça vers eux.

~**OoO**~

-_ Pourriez-vous me dire les particularités de ces mouches ? Car ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que ce soient de simples insectes…_

_\- En effet, ils sont plus que cela. Leur principale caractéristique est leur particularité à absorber les Flammes de leur adversaire et de les faire leur. _

~**OoO**~

Adossé contre une muraille, Fran regardait Hibari décimer les mouches par dizaines. Ce dernier utilisant ses Flammes le moins possible n'avait pas eu la mauvaise surprise de les voir aspirées, contrairement au batracien qui avait dissipé son illusion le plus vite possible.

~**OoO**~

Jurant, Squalo se jeta à terre, évitant ainsi la volée de flèches qui alla se planter dans le mur d'en face. Devant lui, Xanxus n'avait pas le même problème, se contentant de carboniser les projectiles dès qu'il les détectait. Maudissant son Boss de merde, le requin le suivit, non sans avoir préalablement passé sa rage sur ces foutues mouches buveuses de Flammes.

~**OoO**~

Bel et Mammon pilèrent net en arrivant devant un grand espace dégagé où reposait une simple dalle blanche, grande d'environ deux mètres sur quatre. Elle s'étendait de leur entrée au couloir qu'ils devaient emprunter selon les indications. Mais ça puait le piège à plein nez.

Derrière eux, le cliquetis de l'araignée se fit entendre.

Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, ils s'engagèrent sur la pierre.

~**OoO**~

Fran roula sur le côté, évitant de peu une patte qui l'aurait écrasé sans problème. Il s'enveloppa d'une illusion et fila de l'autre côté de la bête, lui plantant un couteau dans l'abdomen. L'araignée s'ébroua un peu, et se retourna, le fixant de ses yeux rouges avant de s'écrouler. La grenouille dissipa son illusion et suivit Hibari, qui avait déchiré le ventre du monstre sur toute sa longueur à l'aide des piques de ses tonfas.

~**OoO**~

Lussuria se plaqua contre la muraille, échappant au filet électrocuté. Soupirant, il alla ensuite délivrer Lévi qui s'était fait prendre au piège que leur tendaient les racines. Ils étaient les derniers et le boxeur le savait bien ; mais si on l'avait laissé seul, il ne serait sûrement pas aussi loin des autre…

~**OoO**~

Mammon tira le prince à lui, lui évitant ainsi d'aller s'écraser trois mètres plus bas, le sol venant de disparaître sous ses pieds. Sans prendre la peine de le remercier, Bel continua son petit bonhomme de chemin alors que l'ex-Arcobaleno lui réclamait un dédommagement, tenté par l'idée de laisser mourir son acolyte… avant de se souvenir que ce dernier lui avait acheté une assurance vie.

~**OoO**~

Victime d'un coup en traître de leur ennemi, Squalo fut projeté en arrière. Grimaçant sous la violence du choc, il se releva le plus rapidement possible pour aller aider Xanxus qui tirait sans répit sur l'araignée – laquelle en esquivait la plupart avec une agilité surprenante pour un animal de sa taille. L'un des tirs perdus passa au ras de la tête de l'argenté, qui hésita entre se désoler pour sa coupe venant d'être ruinée ou gueuler contre son Boss.

Sentant soudainement une présence derrière lui, il se retourna vivement, épée brandie. Son regard gris accrocha deux pupilles d'un noir terne et d'un commun accord, ils repartirent chacun de leur côté affronter leur propre araignée.

Ils avaient déjà assez à faire comme ça pour s'occuper de deux dingues de combat.

~**OoO**~

\- MAMAAAAN ! AU SECOOOOUUUURS ! MAMAAAAAN ! Cria un Bel qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Mammon regarda Bel. Puis porta son regard vers celui à côté de lui qui était bouche-bée. Puis regarda le blond qui pleurait. Puis celui qui tremblait. Puis le blond qui pleurait. Puis celui qui s'accrochait à lui. Puis le blond qui pleurait. Puis-

\- JE VAIS TE TUER SIL !

L'ex-Arcobaleno hésita à lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion. Et décida de se taire, sortant une petite caméra des plis de sa cape. Un Bel à moitié en train de rire et d'être terrifié et un autre qui pleurait comme une madeleine…

Ca rapporterait, il en était sûr.

~**OoO**~

\- _My little pony, my little pony, j'me demandais ce qu'étais l'amitié, puis avec moi vous l'avez toutes partagé, de grandes aventures, pleines de joies, un immense cœur pur…_

Squalo fixa quelques instants Xanxus qui était figé, les bras le long de son corps, beaucoup plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, le visage transfiguré en une expression d'horreur absolue. Jubilant, le squale prit le temps de faire quelques photos sous différents angles, avant de se mettre en position de combat, hésitant entre traîner son Boss qui pesait quand même très très lourd, ou affronter à lui seul le monstre qui les poursuivait.

~**OoO**~

Sur l'écran, un Hibari Kyôya complètement dépassé se faisait assaillir par une horde d'illusions de Mukuro qui… hum… semblaient plus s'intéresser à ses vêtements (enfin, à ce qu'il y avait en dessous…) qu'à un potentiel combat.

\- Mukuro-chan ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, si tu veux un plan à trois avec Hibari-chan, j'accepterais sans problème ! Mais arrêtes ça, sinon tu sais ce qui se passeras…

Ronchonnant, le fruit vivant stoppa l'illusion et la remplaça par une autre, plus adaptée à la situation du point de vue de Byakuran. Quand même, son alouette était tellement mignonne…

~**OoO**~

Le Nuage retint un soupir de soulagement quand les ananas disparurent. Avant de déglutir difficilement face à ce qui venait d'apparaître.

Sentant que c'était à son tour d'intervenir, Fran s'avança pour combattre les jolis petits papillons de toutes les couleurs et les minuscules fées arc-en-ciel qui chantonnaient gaiement.

~**OoO**~

\- _Mourrez mortels ! Sentez votre âme se détruire lentement, se fragmenter en des milliers de morceaux, vous plongeant dans une souffrance extrême ! _Psalmodiaient à l'écran une horde d'ananas noirs aux yeux rouges et à l'épi bleu foncé.

\- Ben quoi ? C'est chouette les ananas ! Se défendit Mukuro devant la dizaine de regards blasés qui lui furent envoyés.

~**OoO**~

Des "oooh" et des "aaah" enthousiastes retentirent dans la salle en même temps que des applaudissements devant les feux d'artifices multicolores qui explosaient sous les pieds des concurrents.

Désespéré Tsuna regarda ses hommes devenir tout gaga devant les petits chatons enflammés alors qu'il se disait que, décidément, les mafieux étaient justes des gamins dans des corps d'adultes.

~**OoO**~

\- USHISHISHISHI ! AHAHAHA ! DU SAAAAANG ! MON SAAAAANG ! MON ROYAAAAL SAAANG !

Blasé, Mammon sortit un des pansements qu'il avait en réserve, empoigna le prince fou, lui dit "attention, ça va piquer", désinfecta la plaie, y apposa la petite bande hygiénique dessus et relâcha un Bel normal.

\- Maieuh, Mammooooon ! C'est quooooi ce désinfectaaant ? Il pique troooop ! Je veux l'ancieeeen !

C'était tout juste s'il ne préférait pas la version complètement frappadingue du blond.

~**OoO**~

Hibari surgit d'un des tunnels, des coupures barrant son visage, plusieurs déchirures sur son bras, accompagné d'un Fran qui marchait plus lentement que d'habitude.

De l'autre côté, au même instant, apparurent Xanxus (quelques mèches en moins, une estafilade sur sa chemise) et Squalo (beaucoup de mèches en moins, veste déchirée, sifflotant un air étrange parlant de poney et d'amitié qui faisait pâlir son coéquipier).

D'un troisième couloir, sortirent Bel (des pansements un peu partout, se plaignant que l'araignée ait dérangé sa fabuleuse coiffure) et Mammon (sans rien de changé. Faut dire, les illusions, c'est vachement pratique).

Les trois équipes se dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes. L'air se remplit d'électricité. Le Boss porta la main à ses pistolets, Hibari arma ses tonfas, Bel sortit des couteaux.

Et tous se jetèrent à terre.

Trois énormes trucs à poils (avec des points roses pour l'un d'entre eux et un nœud papillon pour un autre) déboulèrent au milieu de l'espace dégagé, se heurtèrent mutuellement la tête, et s'écroulèrent au sol, agités d'éclairs. Avant de s'immobiliser définitivement.

…

\- En fait c'est con ces machins.

Acquiesçant face à la phrase remplie de sagesse que venait d'énoncer le squale, ils se dirigèrent vers le centre du labyrinthe, se saisirent de leurs enveloppes respectives et repartirent de leurs côtés.

Non sans avoir admiré les incroyables points roses (cadeau de Fran) et le non moins beau nœud papillon (offert par Bel).

* * *

Raaaah, j'ai encore dépassé les 2000 mots ! Méchante moi ! *va se frapper la tête contre un mur* *revient en se massant la bosse apparue* Ca fait mal ce truc… Enfin, pour celles qui n'auraient pas compris (ceuuux ! Montrez-vooouuus !) s'ils ne se sont pas battus à la fin, c'était parce qu'ils étaient trop crevés. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il devrait y avoir une pause déjeuner prévue à un moment ou un autre ! :D

Je crois que j'aurais du éviter de lire "Les Héros de l'Olympe : Le Sang de l'Olympe" qu'on m'a offert à mon anniv avant d'écrire ce chapitre… J'ai l'impression d'avoir été légèrement influencé. (et encore, vous imaginez pas tous les passages que j'ai supprimé !) Ah, et que j'aurais aussi du éviter de reparler de "The Amazing Runner" avec mon amie, toujours avant d'écrire.

Bah, que voulez-vous, c'est comme ça et puis voilà.

**DEMANDE : **Oui, bon, voilà, je voulais savoir : vous aimeriez qu'il y ait environ combien d'indices ? Parce qu'au départ je pensais faire à peu près deux indices par chapitre, mais ma tendance à légèrement trop développer m'empêche de le faire… Alors voilà, pour un indice = un chapitre ! Donc vous en voulez combien ? (j'ai encore plein d'idées, vous inquiétez pas u.u)

Vàlà vàlà.

Aku-chan, en quelque sorte ta réponse pour l'indice était juste… Mais un peu trop facile x)

Ah, et vous préférez quoi : que demain j'écrive un HS spécial Pâques ou le chapitre 32 ? (de toute façon, l'autre arrivera lundi – ou mardi pour l'HS)

Et puis ben… review ? :3 PLEEEEAAAAASEEE !


	36. 32 - Fangirls en folie

_Bonj- *évite une courgette* -our *esquive des choux de Bruxelles* Chapitre *se jette à plat ventre pour éviter une rafale de petit pois* 32 ! :D*se prend trois kilos d'aubergines dans la tronche*_

_Aaaaaaïïïïïïïïeeeeeeeeuuuuuh._

_DESOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Encore et toujours. Pardon. Vraiment. Une semaine sans poster. Je m'incline plus bas que terre devant vous. Sorry sorry sorry. J'ai des tas d'excuses – mais je vous les sers pas, y'en a trop. 'Fin bon. Vraiment désolée pour ce retard inadmissible. Du coup je vais essayer de rattraper un peu les chapitres de retard que j'ai accumulé – ne vous étonnez donc pas de trouver trois ou quatre publications par semaine pendant deux semaines, c'est normal._

_Alors. Sinon y s'est aussi passé des trucs bien cette semaine :D_

_1- J'ai publié le deuxième chapitre de mon Crossover KHR!/HP. Parce que la pub, y'a que ça de vrai. Et merci à celles qui prennent la peine d'aller le lire (tahury, I love you !)_

_2- J'AI RENCONTRE UNE YAOISTE IRL ! JEUDIIIII ! Plus beau jour de ma vie. Elle est dans mon collège. Dans ma classe. Et a un an d'avance comme moi. QUE SOIT BENI CE JOUR OU NOUS NOUS SOMMES INCRUSTEES CHEZ ELLE POUR QU'ELLE PRENNE SON PORTABLE ET OU J'AI FOUILLE SOUS SES SHOJOS POUR Y DECOUVRIR DES YAOIS ! Ce qui est la raison pour laquelle ce chapitre sera à force tendance yaoi. (comment ça ils les étaient avant ? Peut-être mais moins !)Réu, je t'aime. Au cas où tu passerais un jour par ici. Et je continue à dire que franchement, Nijô ressemble trop à Hiba-chan et que son rôle d'uke lui va à merveille._

_Ah, et sinon cette semaine je commence mon stage. Donc c'est les vacances. Donc j'aurais plus de temps pour écrire._

_Vive le stage._

_'Fin bref. Merciiiiii pour vos reviews. **tahury, Babiboo-chan, KalissaK, history **et **Akuuma Tsukeshine : **z'êtes géniales !_

_**Ràr :**_

_**Babiboo-chan : **Merci n.n Et encore plus merci de dire que ça te fait rire, parce que vraiment, l'humour et moi, ça fait beaucoup… xD Merci, merci x) J'ai un peu l'impression de me répéter… 5 ? Donc quatre de plus ? Okiiii, ton avis est bien pris en compte :D_

_**KalissaK : **Non je suis désolée :/ Comme tu as dû le remarquer, Tsu-chan est bel et bien casé avec Reborn-kun, et j'ai d'autres projets pour Xanxus… (comportant du sang, des cris, des hurlements, et des combats. Oupas) Mais merci bien ^^_

_**Disclaimer : **Y'a pas de tomes de KHR! à la librairie. Idiots. Mais sinon j'en possède 18. Et le reste… PITIIIIIIIIIIIIE AKIRA AMANO-SAMAAAAAAA ! Ils seront très bien traités. Promis. *croise les doigts* Très très bien traités._

_**Pairing : **Les habituels. Un très prononcé 11869. Du 2618 (parce que là y'a plus aucun doute… Ou si ? :D) Et des tonnes d'autres inventés par des fangirls. (Kyôko, Haru et Chrome sont avec nous-euuuuuh !)_

_**Warning : **Eau, pistolet, coccinelles, yaoi en folie, empathie, cookies, doigts, fourmis, midi et cheval._

_Bon bin… Enjoy ? :3_

Ils sortirent du labyrinthe en passant par au-dessus. Vachement plus pratique qu'à l'aller. Même s'ils avaient eu quelques problèmes avec des coccinelles – mais ça, Hibari avait bien fait comprendre à Fran qu'il ne voulait plus jamais en entendre parler.

Le pauvre – enfin… c'est Hibari quand même… - ne se souvenait plus qu'ils étaient filmés. Enfin, au moins il avait pu faire s'écrouler de rire tous ceux qui le regardaient – soit plusieurs centaines de mafieux. Bien que je en pense pas qu'il soit très content de l'apprendre.

Bref. Aussitôt à l'abri des regards des autres, ils ouvrirent l'enveloppe. Elle était lourde, bien plus lourde que les précédentes.

Et pour cause, elle contenait un pistolet. D'un noir luisant, parcouru de fines flammèches de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel partant du bas de la crosse pour s'entremêler et finir autour du canon, il était incroyable.

La première réaction d'Hibari fut d'aller l'utiliser pour tuer les autres singes et ensuite regarder s'ils avaient l'indice quelque part dans un de leur poche.

~**OoO**~

_-… avis que semble partager Xanxus ! Ces deux-là seraient-ils sur la même longueur d'onde malgré toutes leurs disputes et leur envie flagrante de tuer l'autre ? _

_\- Hahi ! Quelle merveilleuse histoire ! Je suis sûre qu'ils sont secrètement amoureux mais qu'ils n'osent pas se l'avouer et qu'ils déchargent ainsi toute leur frustration dans leurs combats ! _

_\- Ha… Haru ? Mais qu'est-c-_

_\- Mais Haru-chan ? Et Fran-kun alors ? Lui et Hibari ont l'air tellement proches…_

_\- Kyok-_

_\- Mais c'est pourtant simple Kyoko-chan, si je peux me permettre. Bel-san et Fran-san sont amoureux ; seulement Bel-san, qui a un égo aussi grand que Mukuro-sama, veut voir Fran-san jaloux afin d'être conforté dans l'idée qu'il est le plus puissant. Mais Fran-san ne se plie pas à ce jeu et utilise Hibari-san…_

_\- Pour rendre à son tour Bel-san jaloux, ainsi que Xanxus-san qui ne supporte pas de voir Fran-san aussi proche d'Hibari-san ! Hahi ! Et Hibari-san ne semble s'apercevoir de rien ! _

_\- Il est tellement innocent… C'est si mignon… _

_\- Stupides filles… STUPIDES FILLES ! C'EST IM-PO-SSI-BLE ! _

_\- Kyôya… INNOCENT ? Mi… MIGNON ? Et… Chrome ! Kyoko-chan ! Haru ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? _

_\- Tu veux des cookies ? _

~**OoO**~

\- Peut-être dans le barillet…

\- J'ai déjà regardé. Il n'y a rien. Et le fond ne bouge pas. Les parois non plus.

Fran retint un juron. C'était impossible… Dix bonnes minutes qu'ils étaient sur ce pistolet, à le tourner et le retourner dans tous les sens, à toucher chaque millimètre carré pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune bosse, si minuscule qu'elle puisse être, à refaire encore et encore le trajet de chaque Flamme au cas où elles déclencheraient quoi que ce soit, mais rien, pas le moindre mécanisme, pas d'espace sonnant creux, même pas de cartouches dans le barillet !

Hibari n'en pouvait plus. Il en avait marre de ce pistolet à la noix qui refusait de leur donner l'indice, et qui ne tirait même pas de balles ! Franchement, à quoi bon construire une arme si elle ne permettait même pas de mordre à mort qui que ce soit ?! On n'a pas idée de faire des choses aussi stupides ! Au moins il était sûr avec ses tonfas qu'ils ne pourraient pas le décevoir ainsi.

Il grogna en voyant la grenouille essayer une nouvelle fois de tirer avec, sans aucun résultat bien entendu.

Sauf le léger éclat qui intercepta son regard.

\- Recommence.

Fran le dévisagea. Et retira.

L'alouette eut du mal à retenir un sourire jubilatoire. Cette fois il en était sûr.

La Flamme indigo avait brillé.

Il s'avança, retirant l'arme des mains de son partenaire. Doucement, il passa l'index sur la Flamme de la Brume, suivant son tracé de la crosse jusqu'au canon, puis dans l'autre sens en voyant qu'il ne se passait rien – sans remarquer la lueur qui passa furtivement dans les yeux de Fran.

Il fronça les sourcils devant l'absence de résultat, et réitéra son geste. Toujours rien. Pourtant il était sûr que…

Les yeux fixés sur les motifs colorés, il tira. Et la Flamme du Ciel étincela brièvement.

Cette fois, la grenouille la vit aussi, tandis que l'alouette était complètement perdue.

\- Encore.

\- Hn ?

\- Tires encore. Je veux vérifier quelque chose.

\- Je ne reçois pas d'ordre.

Fran ne broncha pas face au regard noir qu'il reçut en prime. Quand même, le Gardien des Nuages pouvait se montrer tellement enfantin des fois… C'était à la fois agaçant et attachant.

Bien qu'il ne sache pas lequel des deux aspects il préférait mettre en avant.

Enfin, il arracha le pistolet des mains du brun, récupérant au passage un grognement indigné, un coup de tonfa facilement esquivé, et une désintégration par regard.

Ignorant tout cela avec brio, il appuya sur la gâchette. La Flamme du Nuage brilla. Puis une nouvelle fois, et ce fut au tour de celle de la Brume d'étinceler. Une troisième, et le Ciel se manifestait. La quatrième fois, le Nuage. Et ainsi de suite. Il répéta l'opération encore quelques fois, pour en être certain et, après s'être assuré qu'Hibari avait eu la même idée que lui, il retraça le parcours de la Flamme du Ciel – qui se devait de par son rang d'être la première -, de celle du Nuage puis de la Brume.

Les trois Flammes dégagèrent une lueur bien plus vives que les fois d'avant, s'étendirent jusqu'à recouvrir tout le pistolet et les autres Flammes et le bas de la crosse se détacha avec un petit bruit sec. Quelques gouttes s'en échappèrent, tombant sur la main de l'alouette, qui lécha pensivement ses doigts. *

\- Salé. finit-il par lâcher.

\- Montre.

Passant outre le haussement de sourcils du brun – comment ce stupide batracien voulait-il qu'il lui montre un goût ? – Fran se saisit de ses doigts et les porta à son tour à sa bouche, recueillant ainsi les dernières traces d'eau.

\- En effet. dit-il de son habituel ton neutre après que l'alouette ait fini par reprendre sa main. La mini-mer du requin du capitaine ?

\- Hn.

~**OoO**~

\- Je vais le tuer. Je vais le tuer. Je. Vais. Le. Tuer.

Gokudera se massa l'arête du nez en tentant d'ignorer du mieux possible l'aura noire impressionnante qui se dégageait du fruit vivant. Heureusement qu'il avait l'habitude avec Hibari…

Par contre, ses oreilles n'étaient pas encore assez solides pour résister aux cris suraigus que poussaient les filles, et il n'avait pas besoin d'Hyper Intuition pour deviner que si le niveau sonore continuait ainsi, ses tympans lâcheraient.

Il espérait juste que l'enregistrement et les dix-huit cent copies qu'il en avait fait immédiatement valaient la perte de son audition…

~**OoO**~

\- Alouette-kun ? demanda Fran en observant le pistolet où l'orange s'était éclairci jusqu'à se teinter de blanc et les filaments de Brume et de Ciel qui s'entremêlaient par-dessus la Flamme du Nuage.

\- Hn.

\- Je crois que Shishô veut un plan à trois avec toi et Marshmallow-san. Avec toi en dominé.

~**OoO**~

\- Hahi ! Mais c'est merveilleux ! Ca veut dire qu'Hibari-san en encore plus de prétendants !

\- Mais Xanxus-san alors ?

\- Hum… Et si on disait qu'Hibari-san, après avoir accepté la proposition de Mukuro-sama et de Byakuran-san, se retrouvait obligé de fuir Xanxus-san, Fran-san qui continue à vouloir rendre jaloux Bel-san, Bel-san qui essaye de le rattraper ?

\- Et qu'il était rejoint par Tsuna-kun, fuyant lui aussi les avances de tout le monde ?

\- Et qu'ils se retrouvaient unis dans leur fuite, partageant leurs expériences d'uke, et leur colère de ne pas être écoutés…

Tsuna ravala un gémissement de peur et de douleur mêlés en entendant les filles tisser à lui et Hibari une histoire d'amour - née autour d'une hypothétique fuite à propos d'hypothétiques envies d'hypothétiqu- Non, Takeshi et Hayato existaient bien. Qu'est-ce qu'ils venaient faire dans cette histoire ? – et rajoutant de temps à autre le psychopathe du coin, que ce soit Reborn, Mukuro, Xanxus ou Byakuran. Un sanglot silencieux le secoua lorsqu'elles commencèrent à débattre sur qui serait au-dessus dans leur couple (Kyoko soutenant qu'il était "le parfait uke, mignon, androgyne et il-ne-voulait-pas-en-entendre-plus" tandis que Chrome tenait absolument à voir Hibari tenir le rôle du dominé).

Dommage que les Varias et l'alouette ne sachent pas qu'il suffisait de parler de yaoi et d'uke/seme pour terrasser le Decimo…

Quoi que, vu qu'ils étaient aussi pour la plupart impliqués dedans, je ne sais pas s'ils auraient eu le courage de s'y mettre…

~**OoO**~

Les alentours du lac salé – contradiction totale – étaient calmes. Trop calmes. Pas un chant d'oiseau, pas un crissement de gravier, pas un souffle de vent-

Si, quand même. Ils n'étaient pas dans un film d'horreur ou d'aventure.

Bref, presque pas de bruit. En même temps, vu la fâcheuse tendance de l'habitant des lieux – j'ai nommé le requin de Squalo – à croquer tout ce qui bougeait, et même qui ne bougeait pas, y'avait pas beaucoup de volontaires pour aller louer les bungalows du coin (ce qui faisait le désespoir de l'agence immobilière des fourmis qui voyaient leurs revenus chuter, le lieu étant très bien placé et- bref, passons).

\- J'imagine que l'indice est dans le lac, avança Fran en observant l'étendue lisse.

Sans un mot – ce qui ne changeait pas grand-chose – Hibari marcha jusqu'au bord, s'y assit, et plongea son regard dans l'eau. La grenouille s'accroupit à ses côtés, laissant comme si de rien n'était leurs genoux se toucher. L'eau était claire et l'on pouvait y apercevoir le fond facilement.

Seul problème : ledit fond était recouvert de coraux. Impossible donc de trouver l'indice des rives.

L'alouette leva les yeux vers le ciel.

\- Il est bientôt midi…

Tous deux savaient ce que cela voulait dire. A midi pile tout se stopperait le temps d'une demi heure afin qu'ils puissent manger. Mais cela signifierait aussi du temps de réflexion en plus pour les autres équipes, ou un arête de possibles combats qui pourraient s'être déclenchés. Il fallait donc qu'ils trouvent l'indice avant la pause.

-…

-…

\- L'un de nous va devoir s'y coller.

\- Toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Batracien.

\- Je te pensais plus intelligent. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un chapeau de grenouille que j'ai les propriétés des grenouilles.

\- Je. Suis. Intelligent.

-…

-… Tu as vécu dans le Jura.

\- Et ?

\- Tu allais souvent dans un lac.

Fran retint un juron, toujours aussi impassible à l'extérieur. Avant de se souvenir d'un détail – assez important le détail.

-… Tu crois qu'il y a des pièges pour protéger la boîte-arme du capitaine ?

Les yeux glacés se plissèrent légèrement alors qu'Hibari réfléchissait à la question.

\- Je ne crois pas. Il peut très bien se défendre seul. Et il n'y a pas de grand danger pour lui.

\- Sûrement.

\- Alors vas-y.

~**OoO**~

\- Kufufu… Mon- L'alouette semble bien impatiente de voir cette stupide grenouille retirer ses vêtements… fit sombrement Mukuro, une aura noire se déployant autour d'eux.

\- Ara ~ Calmes-toi Muku-chan ~ Il veut juste en finir au plus vite avec l'indice c'est tout ~ Et dis-toi que c'est justement cette "stupide grenouille" qui a décodé ton message. Un marshmallow ?

\- Et qui lui a léché les doigts.

\- Quoi ? Qui ? Comment ? QUI A OSE LECHER LES DOIGTS DE MON PETIT KYÔ-

Dino s'écrasa lamentablement au sol alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce, Romario étant resté dehors pour bavarder avec Kusakabe. Et tous les mafieux présents soupirèrent ou retinrent un soupir de désespoir.

~**OoO**~

\- Ushishishi… Vous allez mourir paysans… déclara Bel en préparant ses couteaux, son sourire bien plus sombre que d'habitude.

\- Vous prenez toujours tout trop au sérieux, Bel-sempaï. rétorqua Fran en enflammant son anneau.

_*provoquant de ce fait nombre de saignements de nez chez les téléspectateurs. Que voulez-vous, on est sexy ou on ne l'est pas…_

_Tadaaaaaaaa ! Un petit peu de suspense pour la fin ! :D Et, avant d'aller me suicider, je demanderais toujours des reviews…_

_*va chercher un pistolet, un tabouret, une corde et une bombe*_

_*air sombre* La raison de ce suicide est simple. C'est de la faute d'Akuu-chan. Qui m'a fait… Qui m'a fait… Qui m'a fait faire la chose… La chose la plus horrible au monde… J'ai donné naissance à un monstre… A une abomination… A l'un des plus vils démons que la terre ait jamais porté… (bon n'exagérons pas trop. Y'a quand même Hiba-chan dedans. Ca équilibre un peu la balance. Un petit peu. Un petit petit peu.)_

_J'AI ECRIT UN OS LEVI18 !_

_*saute du tabouret en appuyant sur la gâchette alors que la bombe explose*_


	37. 33 - D'une pause déjeuner et d'un melon

Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. J'ai pas posté mercredi. Ni vendredi comme je l'avais prévu. Pardooon. :c Raisons ? Paresse, animes yaoi, paresse, mangas yaoi, paresse, livres, paresse, cinéma, paresse, manque d'inspiration.

Vàlà. Pardon. Et en plus ce chapitre est court… Dans les 1500 mots… Mais en fait, au début j'étais censée ne pas dépasser les 1000 mots… Donc ça va. Et c'est un chapitre EXTREME ! Dans le quel il ne se passe EXTREMEMENT rien. ._.

Allez, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre à part que 18 est partout (petites courses à 18.32 euros, deux livres qui coûtaient 18 euros à eux deux, 18 chansons téléchargées en un jour, des 18 dans tous les nums de téléphone que j'ai pu voir en trois jours et on était le samedi 18 avril. Vive Hiba-chan.) Alors merci à **tahury **et **Akuuma Tsukeshine **à qui je n'ai toujours pas répondu. Pardon les filles :c Je le fais demain ? :3

**Disclaimer : **JE VEEEEEUUUUUUX HIBAAAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAN ! Avec Muku-chan en prime. Pour les mettre dans le même lit. Mais je sais pas si Akira Amano sera d'accord si je le lui dit…

**Pairing : **Rien n'a changééééééééé… Avec beaucoup de 2618 cette fois.

**Warning : **Junjou Romantica, massage, Melon, du rien et des citrons. (je vous vois venir…)

Bon bin… Enjoy ? :3

* * *

Le premier jet de couteaux fusa, prenant l'équipe violette par surprise. Mais ils n'étaient pas des mafieux pour rien et en quelques coups de tonfas, tous les couteaux étaient déviés et les fils détruits. Laissant le soin à Fran de contrer les illusions que commençait à tendre Mammon, Hibari se précipita vers Bel et lui asséna une série de coups rapides, tous contrés ou esquivés. Il se pencha à son tour pour éviter une nouvelle volée d'armes et contre-attaqua, enchainant sans relâche coups et esquives. Un coup d'œil vers la grenouille qui était près du lac lui apprit ce qu'il voulait et il continua le combat avec fougue. Du temps. C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Et après ils pourraient partir – bien que cela lui fasse mal au cœur de stopper un affrontement.

Le prince était bien sombre, remarqua le brun en effectuant un joli roulé-boulé. Son sourire un peu dingue avait presque disparu et ne restait plus qu'un rictus, promesse de mille souffrances, et d'une mort lente administrée par le diable en personne. Même pas de rire, ou de moqueries. Non, juste des attaques sans fin et une détermination mêlée de… de ce qu'il pourrait appeler un désir de vengeance qui se lisait dans ses gestes.

Bah. Tant que l'herbivore à frange continuait de se battre, Hibari se fichait un peu beaucoup de ses états d'âme.

Fran fit basculer Mammon dans l'espace, le privant d'oxygène, mais l'avare-qui-était-quand-même-très-très-très-fort changea l'illusion, faisant apparaître un début de trou noir. Bel encercla Hibari avec ses fils métalliques, ses couteaux prêts à tuer. Le brun se fraya un chemin dans le piège et s'apprêta à frapper le blond. Les scalpels fendirent l'air ; le trou noir grossit, attirant Fran de plus en plus prêt ; des racines surgirent aux pieds de l'ex-Arcobaleno et s'enroulèrent autour de lui ; une sonnerie retentit.

_\- Salut tout le monde ! Stoppez ici tout ce que vous faites et réjouissez-vous : c'est l'heure du déjeuner ! Vous trouverez de la nourriture dans les buissons orange, rouge, violet et jaune qui sont aux alentours !_

Deux buissons qui bordaient le lac se mirent à briller, illuminé de rouge pour l'un et de violet pour l'autre.

_\- Je vous fais juste un petit récapitulatif : les équipes Rouge et Violet sont déjà près de l'indice ; d'ailleurs elles viennent de nous offrir un magnifique combat. L'équipe Orange n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres : dommage les gars, mais je vous déconseille de bouger pendant le repas ! Et l'équipe Jaune cherche toujours la signification du pistolet que nous vous avons donné. N'est-il pas beau ? En tout cas moi je l'aime beaucoup. Vous pourrez remercier Hayato de l'avoir si bien customisé ! Enfin. Je vous rappelle juste qu'il est formellement interdit de faire quoi que ce soit ayant rapport à la chasse au trésor durant la pause. Sauf réfléchir à l'indice bien sûr. Les équipes Rouge et Violet ont bien de la chance, elles vont pouvoir discuter ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite un très bon appétit et à dans une heure ! _

Le visage souriant du Dixième Parrain des Vongolas disparut du ciel, nullement affecté par les Flammes de la Fureur qui surgissaient de la forêt pour le transpercer. Hibari remit en place le col de sa chemise qui avait été dérangé par le combat et alla prendre son déjeuner dans le buisson. Il laissa le soin à la grenouille de prendre le sien – fallait pas rêver quand même. Il s'installa tranquillement sur l'herbe molle, le soleil venant caresser sa peau. La légère brise qui soufflait sur le lac ne gâchait rien à l'ambiance.

La grenouille vint s'asseoir près de lui, silencieuse comme à son habitude. Le prince se taisait, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, et l'atmosphère lourde qui régnait entre lui et le batracien ne l'intéressait nullement. Pas plus que la fourchette qui se cassa entre les mains de Fran.

Le sandwich était bon, l'air était doux, le soleil le réchauffait agréablement et les rires de l'herbivore à frange qui était maintenant sur les genoux de l'herbivore avare et qui l'embêtait allégrement atteignaient à peine ses oreilles. En bref, la vie était belle et ce n'était pas Hibird qui allait le démentir*.

\- Alouette-kuuun ?

\- Hn…

Peut-être qu'il allait devoir changer ses idées sur le batracien en fait. Ne pouvait-il pas voir qu'en ce moment il voulait juste être tranquille ?

Mais bon. Au moins le blond se taisait maintenant. (bien sûr, il se fichait de l'aura sanglante qui émanait de ce dernier comme de son premier anneau).

\- T'es tout décoiffé.

Bel remit en place quelques mèches, son aura s'intensifiant, alors qu'Hibari grognait.

\- Et alors ?

\- Encore plus que d'habitude. Pourquoi tu ne te coiffes presque plus ? Avant t'avais pas une mèche qui dépassait.

Le brun humpfa. Son changement de coupe avait simplement été du au fait qu'avec on le prenait trop souvent à son goût pour un collégien**. Mais il n'avait pas à le dire au batracien.

\- Je peux te les recoiffer un peu ?

Le blond sursauta. Mammon resta de marbre. Et Hibari dévisagea Fran derrière ses mèches folles.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être juste pour voir à quoi tu ressembles quand t'es un peu coiffé. Parce que je m'ennuie. Et que ça te ferait moins de nœuds après.

Sourcil dubitatif.

\- Juste un peu. Avec les doigts. Pour voir.

-…

\- S'il te plaît.

-…

\- Alouette-kun ?

-…

\- Je peux t'appeler Alouette-chan alors ?

-… Vas-y.

Hibari se tendit en sentant la présence de l'autre dans son dos. Il voulait juste être tranquille lui ! Foutu batracien…

Les doigts se glissèrent dans ses mèches, touchant plus que démêlant. Finalement, ils butèrent sur quelques nœuds et s'acharnèrent à les défaire, restant tout de même doux. Ils allaient et venaient sur son crâne et le massaient plus qu'autre chose. Mais le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de se détendre, se laissant – un peu, faut pas exagérer – aller sous les doigts experts.

\- Il en est où ? Réussit-il cependant à demander, perçant un peu l'état cotonneux qui commençait à l'envahir.

\- Il l'a trouvé et était à deux doigts de le prendre quand il a du s'arrêter. Répondit Fran de sa voix calme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux mi-clos, Hibari en ronronnait presque. Et Bel était sur le point d'exploser, seulement retenu par Mammon qui riait allègrement sous sa cape.

~**OoO**~

La sonnerie retentit à 13 heures pile. Cette fois, les connaisseurs purent remarquer qu'il s'agissait de l'opening 2 de Junjou Romantica. Hélas, il y en avait peu, de connaisseurs. Mais les filles s'étaient jurées de faire changer cela.

Bref. La sonnerie retentit. La nourriture fut emportée par un éclair rouge ("Bonjour Melon. Au revoir Melon." – "Tais-toi batracien."), Hibari enflamma son anneau et ouvrit la boîte de Roll, Bel fit de même, un truc jaillit hors de l'eau en projetant des éclaboussures partout, retourna dans la boîte ouverte de Fran, et l'équipe violette sauta sur le dos du hérisson, disparaissant avec l'indice.

-…

\- En tout cas c'était rapide. Ils ont économisé beaucoup de temps.

\- Tais-toi Mammon. Juste, tais-toi.

~**OoO**~

Bien cachés dans un arbre – comme le dit si bien Gokudera, ils étaient une alouette et une grenouille descendant d'écureuils – ils ouvrirent la nouvelle enveloppe, qui n'était pas mouillée, protégée comme elle l'était dans son sachet imperméable.

Ils jetèrent un œil dedans et trouvèrent… Rien. Mais alors là, rien. Juste du vide – enfin, de l'air.

Comme pour l'indice précédent, ils la retournèrent dans tous les sens, vérifiant qu'elle n'était recouverte par aucune illusion, mais rien. Et Hibari se jura de mordre à mort les stupides herbivores pour faire des indices aussi chiants.

~**OoO**~

Gokudera et Mukuro éternuèrent sous les yeux inquiets de Yamamoto et Byakuran.

\- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe Muku-chan ? Ce n'est pourtant pas toi qui est allé faire trempette dans le lac !

\- Kufufu, sûrement quelqu'un qui pense à moi.

\- Je dois être jaloux ?

\- Bien sûr que non, on ne peut parler de la tête d'ananas qu'en mal. Lança sarcastiquement Gokudera.

\- Aaah, on voit bien que tu n'as encore jamais pu admirer les maaaaagnifiques fesses de Muku-chan ~

~**OoO**~

_-… Hélas les cheveux d'Hibari recommencent à partir dans tous les sens ! Quel dommage, cela lui allait si bien… Bel et Mammon sont toujours en train de chercher la signification de l'indice et le requin de Squalo se révèle particulièrement utile. Ah, Fran semble avoir trouvé quelque chose ! Oui… Ils se dirigent maintenant vers le bois de citronniers ! Bien deviné. En effet, un message est écrit à l'encre invisible sur l'enveloppe – mais le message importe peu, ce sont les citronniers qui nous intéressent ! Les citrons, y'a que ça de vrai. _

Kyoko, Haru et Chrome s'effondrèrent, terrassées par un flot de sang qui s'écoulait de leurs narines.

* * *

* vu qu'il est en train de roucouler avec sa dernière conquête. Bien sûr Hibari n'en savait rien. Pas plus que la réputation de Dom Juan qui accompagnait son oisillon. Mais il est des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer…

** bien sûr il ne savait pas qu'on continuait à le prendre pour tel. Ah, il est tellement naïf ~

C'est court, je sais. Désolée. Et encore désolée pour le retard. Je vais vraiment devoir mettre les bouchées doubles… Mais bon, peut-être que je réussirais à trouver du réseau à la campagne. Peut-être. J'espère. Enfin. Le stage était super. De quoi vouloir faire libraire. VIVE LES LIVRES ! Mais ils avaient pas KHR!.

Breef… review ? :3


	38. 34 - Vive les citrons

Pas de temps, pas de temps, pas de temps, alors un grand merci à **tahury **(faudra vraiment que je te réponde un jour…) **Sayuki-chan, Ms Akabane ** et **Akuuma Tsukeshine ! **

**Ràr :**

**Sayuki-chan : **Yiiiipiiiie une lectrice fantôme qui se révèle ! Je suis flattée de savoir que tu suis cette fic depuis le début, et trèèèèèèès heureuse de voir que tu te décides à te révéler ^^ Pour Fran-kun et Hiba-chan tu verras ;) Mais t'aimes le 6918 ? o.O Si oui, je t'adoooore ! Moi aussi je suis dingue de ce couple, mais hélas, comme précisé au chapitre je-sais-plus-combien, Hiba-chan finira avec un Varia. Pour embêter Tsu-chan. Na. Et puis Byabya est bien décidé à pas lâcher son ananas adoré. Sorry…

**Disclaimer : **blablabla

**Pairing : **comme d'hab (je fais tout vite là…)

**Warning : **Citrons (encore), photo, alouette, chanson et fangirls

Bon bin… Enjoy ? :3

* * *

Avant de partir vers les citrons – bizarrement, ils avaient tous les deux un frisson d'horreur qui les prenait quand ils disaient ça – ils décidèrent de regarder tout d'abord le message inscrit sur l'enveloppe. Sage décision direz-vous.

A l'aide du briquet qu'ils avaient récolté un peu plus tôt – toujours garder les indices. Toujours – Fran fit apparaître petit à petit l'écriture fine et précise, révélant les mots en italien.

_"Alouette, gentille alouette,_

_Alouette, je te plumerais."_

\- Calme-toi un peu Alouette-kun, tu vas attirer tous les autres avec cette aura.

~**OoO**~

Pas un mot ne fut échangé durant tout le trajet. Ils étaient en tête de la course. Et ils devaient y rester.

Par tous les moyens.

La "citronnière" (ainsi désigné par tous les Varias) se dressa devant eux. Il devait bien y avoir une centaine d'arbres, tous croulant sous les citrons. Un nouveau problème se posait à eux : où était l'indice parmi tous ces citrons ? Ils ne pouvaient pas juste tout détruire, ce serait profitable aux autres équipes et donc contre-productif pour eux. Et Gokudera n'était pas du genre à ne laisser que cette solution…

Le visage d'Hibari était sombre et reflétait toute sa détermination à rester premier. Les sens en alerte, ses instincts finement aiguisés, il était plus qu'effrayant et les familles peut-être-ennemies-mais-qui-allaient-bien-vite-changer-d'avis tremblèrent de peur.

Même les alliées d'ailleurs.

Un coup d'œil vers Fran leur montra que, bien que son visage soit toujours aussi neutre, l'étincelle dangereuse qui brillait dans ses pupilles noires prouvait tout autant de détermination.

Le brun sourit mentalement en le remarquant. Il pouvait sentir que tout l'être du batracien était tendu vers un seul but, que toutes ses cellules étaient concentrées sur lui, qu'il ferait tout pour l'obtenir, qu'il ne flancherait pas, somme toute qu'il pouvait compter sur l-

\- Huuum, excellent. T'en veux un peu Alouette-kun ? demanda Fran en tendant le gobelet rempli du jus des citrons qu'il venait de presser – les meilleurs de la citronnière, il les avait bien étudié avant.

-…

\- Ca vaut pas le jus d'ananas mais c'est bon quand même. insista le batracien. Bon, tant pis pour toi, finit-il devant l'absence de réaction de son partenaire, haussant les épaules en avalant ce qui restait d'un trait. Délicieux. conclut-il.

\- Je vais te mordre à mort stupide batracien ! grogna sombrement le brun.

\- Ben quoi ? C'est interdit de boire du jus de citron mainte- aiiiiiieuh, ça fait mal Alouette-kun.

~**OoO**~

\- Je suis vidé, désolé. Ma boite me prend beaucoup d'énergie, et le combat contre Mammon-senseï m'a trop épuisé.

C'est sur ces mots que Fran s'endormit d'un coup, au pied d'un citronnier.

Laissant Hibari pester contre ces foutus herbivores. Sans pouvoir s'empêcher de trouver que le batracien, quand il enlevait son masque, était assez mign-

Un laurier qui poussait par là – et qui n'avait rien à y faire – fit les frais de la subite colère du brun.

~**OoO**~

\- Hibari ! Hibari ! Hibari ! pépia joyeusement Hibird qui voletait devant un citron couronné d'une plume d'alouette teinte en violet.

Le pauvre citron ne sut jamais ce qui lui était arrivé. Pour cause, il décéda même pas deux secondes après avoir vu un monstre noir qui brillait étrangement brandir des trucs bizarres et argentés.

~**OoO**~

Son tonfa s'enfonça dans le chapeau grenouille en même temps que deux yeux noirs s'ouvraient, sans sembler ressentir la moindre trace de douleur.

\- J'ai l'indice, indiqua le brun clairement agacé.

Fran se releva, remit son chapeau en place et regarda l'enveloppe que tenait l'autre.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Cinq minutes.

\- Attention, je vais devoir sortir des lunettes de soleil si tu continues.

Hibari le fusilla du regard.

\- Faut qu'on se dépêche. Les autres ne vont pas tarder. lâcha-t-il.

\- Je sais. Mais avant je voudrais mettre quelque chose qui les retardera.

Hibari leva un sourcil circonspect (oui, lui-même était très fier du nombre d'expressions de sourcil différentes qu'il pouvait faire. Faut dire, il s'était durement entrainé pour y arriver) alors que le vert se penchait vers son oreille pour lui chuchoter son plan.

~**OoO**~

\- HAHIIIII ! KYAAAAA ! Il lui parle à l'oreille ! Il lui propose quelque chose ! J'en suis sûreeeeee ! cria une Haru hystérique.

\- Vous croyez que c'est une invitation pour ce soir ? Vous croyez ? Dites vous croyez ? interrogea une Kyoko non moins excitée.

\- Oui, oui, ouiiiiiiii, ça doit être çaaaaa ! renchérit la troisième.

\- Mais non, tenta Tsuna, il lui dit son pl-

\- Hahiiii ! A votre avis ce sera qui le dominé ?

\- Je pense qu'ils peuvent échanger non ?

\- Non ! Nuage-san doit être dominé !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Fran-kun sera dominé avec Bel-san, donc il faut qu'il domine avec Hibari-san !

\- Mais quand est-ce qu'il va dominer alors Hibari-san ?

Il y eut un long moment de réflexion, alors que Kyoko dévisageait ses comparses, désespérée.

\- Avec Tsu-kun ! s'écria-t-elle enfin.

Ledit Tsu-kun pâlit.

\- Mais non ! Nuage-san est le dominé avec Bossu !

\- Mais alors il ne dominera jamais ! C'est soit il domine avec Tsu-kun, soit il ne domine jamais !

Tsuna pria de toutes ses forces pour que jamais son Gardien du Nuage n'apprenne qu'il avait souhaité qu'il ne domine jamais.

Et même pour qu'il ignore toute sa vie la conversation qui était en train de se dérouler.

~**OoO**~

Hibari regarda fixement Fran qui fouillait dans ses poches, encore choqué par le plan qu'il venait de lui soumettre.

\- Attention, caches-toi les yeux, tu risques de t'évanouir sinon.

Le ton grave qu'avait employé l'autre ainsi que ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt le décida à clore les pupilles sans trop râler. Quand il les rouvrit, un immense cadre trônait bien en vue… et heureusement pour lui la grande majorité était dissimulée par une illusion.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il était heureux qu'il y ait une illusion.

Cependant une question le taraudait.

\- Comment tu as ait pour l'avoir ?

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir. Vraiment, tu ne veux pas savoir. répondit Fran d'un ton si lugubre que si Hibari n'avait pas été celui qu'il était, il en aurait eu la chair de poule.

~**OoO**~

Ils partirent de la citronnerie. Et, d'un bel ensemble, ils ricanèrent dans leur for intérieur en pensant aux mafieux qui allaient avoir la mauvaise surprise de voir l'image sans l'illusion sur l'écran.

~**OoO**~

Dans la salle de projection, tout était silencieux. Des corps inertes jonchaient le sol et les fauteuils, où les mafieux s'étaient écroulés.

Seules au milieu du désastre, des silhouettes observaient autour d'elles.

-… Vous croyez que s'il a cette image c'est qu'il fantasme sur lui ?

\- Je vais vomir. Pitié, tout, mais pas ça.

\- Désolée Kyoko-chan.

~**OoO**~

Deux minutes vingt-sept secondes plus tard un cri de pure horreur fendit le parc. Et l'équipe violette put partir à la recherche de l'indice suivant, le cœur léger.

~**OoO**~

Xanxus balança son second dans le petit bois de citronniers d'un grand coup de pied. Il avait entendu, comme tous les être vivants dans un rayon de dix kilomètres, le cri qui avait retenti quelques minutes plus tôt et qui venait d'ici. Il était assez prudent pour sacrifier son second afin de le sauver lui.

Un autre cri, facilement reconnaissable à son début qui commençait par "voooo", retentit avant de s'évanouir, en même temps qu'un truc explosait. Le Boss de la Varia jeta un coup d'œil et vit les morceaux de ce qui devait rester d'un cadre éparpillés sur l'herbe, les corps évanouis de Bel, Mammon et Squalo à côté.

Avec un "tch" méprisant, il s'avança pour aller chercher l'indice, sifflotant une comptine française qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Il réveillerait le déchet de requin après – un peu de silence ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Le brun aux cicatrices ne prêta aucune attention au bout de papier où l'on pouvait voir un bout de la tête du porte-parapluies de la Varia figé dans ce qui semblait être une expression de jouissance intense sur lequel il marcha.

~**OoO**~

Une bouffée d'air glacé jaillit au visage de Fran lorsqu'il ouvrit l'enveloppe.

\- Froid.

Hibari mit ses doigts sur sa joue.

\- Hn. confirma-t-il sans prêter attention à la brève lueur qui avait traversé les yeux de son comparse.

\- Ca doit être haut.

\- Très haut.

\- On va se refaire une bataille de boules de neige ?

Et le batracien s'éloigna, chantonnant pour lui la chanson qu'il savait mettre son coéquipier dans tous ses états (mais pas ceux espérés par ses fangirls hélas…)

~**OoO**~

SHPLAF

\- Je t'ai eu Alouette-kun !

\- Je vais te mordre à mort.

SCHPLAF. SCHPLAF. SHPLAF.

\- Oups. Je pensais pas que je réussirais à atteindre ton visage.

~**OoO**~

\- 10 euros qu'il l'étripe, kora ! lança Colonello.

\- Pari tenu. répondit Reborn.

~**OoO**~

\- J'ai frooooooiiiiiiiiiiid.

-…

\- J'ai frooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid.

-…

\- J'ai froooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid.

-…

\- Tu m'écoutes au moins ?

-…

\- Alouette, gentille alouette, alouette, je te plumerais, je te plume-

\- Quoi.

\- J'ai frooooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

\- Oui, et.

Fran pesta intérieurement. Ce type ne connaissait pas le points d'interrogation ou quoi ?

\- Je sais pas. Fais quelque chose.

-…

Dans ce cas c'était lui qui allait agir.

Et sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, Hibari se retrouva enveloppé dans deux bras qui se réchauffaient à son contact.

~**OoO**~

\- 20 euros qu'il l'étripe kora ! redit Colonnello qui espérait regagner son argent (et un peu plus du même coup)

\- Pari tenu.

* * *

Vàààààààlààààààààà. Allez, courage, c'est presque fini cette chasse au trésor ! Et Fran n'a peur de rien n'est-ce pas ? Allez, dans le prochain chapitre on devrait savoir exactement le contenu de l'image. En attendant… review ? :3


	39. 35 - Les boutons maléfiques

Chuis pressée, encore et toujours, alors des gros mercis à **Ms Akabane, Sayuki-chan **et **tahury (**merci pour m'avoir rappelé le kora !)

**Ràr **

**Sayuki-chan : **Yeeeeaaaah, une nouvelle fan de 6918 que je rencontre ! Ah, moi j'ai toujours pensé qu'Haru devait être une yaoiste acharnée o.o Mais oui, Chrome, y'a pas de doutes u.u Viiii Fran-kun est trop mignon *w* (mais moins qu'Hiba-chan è.é) et merciiiii ! :)

**Disclamer : **patati et patata.

**Pairing : **toujours pas changé ! Enfin si, ChatHibari mais ça tout le monde le sait.

**Warning : **câlins, ballons, dettes, dragons, tutu, fleurs, ours et chats. (en relisant j'en viens à me demander à quoi je me drogue…)

Bon bin… enjoy ? :3

* * *

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? gronda Hibari les premiers instants de surprise passés, tentant tant bien que mal de se défaire de l'emprise de l'autre.

\- Je me réchauffe. répondit simplement Fran en le serrant plus fort.

\- Eh bien tu vas trouver une autre façon de le faire. dit le brun en sentant dans ses mains le contact habituel de l'acier.

Mais hélas pour lui (et au plus grand bonheur des spectatrices) le batracien se saisit vivement de ses armes, évitant ainsi le coup.

-…

-…

-…

Hibari remarqua à son plus grand mécontentement que lorsque le batracien se tenait droit, il était aussi grand que lui. Si ce n'était plus. Mais non, le chapeau ne comptait pas d'abord !

\- Et tu comptes rester encore combien de temps comme ça ? tenta l'alouette en envoyant son pied dans le tibia de l'autre. Je te rappelle qu'on est en plein milieu d'une compétition !

\- Huuuum… Juste trente secondes.

Et Fran enfonça sa tête dans le cou de son partenaire.

~**OoO**~

Assourdi par les cris qui provenaient des filles et ne supportant plus leur conversation bien trop éprouvante pour ses pauvres nerfs et son pauvre cerveau (il avait toujours eu une imagination trop fertile… et des images mentales très précises) Tsuna se laissa tomber sur la table remplie de bouton. Celle qui permettait de faire tout plein de trucs rigolos dans le parc.

Et il réussit à en enfoncer un sans le faire exprès.

~**OoO**~

Le ciel se mit à briller pendant quelques secondes, attirant sur lui les regards de Xanxus et de Squalo. Ils restèrent figés quelque temps devant la vision qui s'offrait à eux avant que Squalo n'éclate de rire et que Xanxus ne l'imite.

Et le requin ne fit attention au fait que son Boss avait rit après lui. Et un peu jaune en plus.

~**OoO**~

Bel se réveilla, complètement étourdi, et se massa l'arrière du crâne en essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais avant qu'il ait pu réunir ses souvenirs, son regard tomba sur Mammon qui avait la tête levée vers le ciel.

Alors il regarda. Et se ré-évanouit sous le coup de la colère.

~**OoO**~

\- Mooooh, regarde Levi ! S'ils sont pas mignons !

\- Huuuum. grogna le porte-parapluies encore trempé.

~**OoO**~

Deux éclats de rire tonitruant tirèrent Fran de sa torpeur – un peu aidé par le pied d'Hibari, il fallait le dire.

Et par son aura noire.

\- Oh, ça va, juste trente secondes, et puis ça t'as pas tué.

Pour toute réponse, Hibari pointa un doigt vers le ciel.

Ou s'étalait dans toute sa splendeur un hologramme grand de cinq mètres. Qui les représentait.

Ou plutôt qui représentait le batracien et l'alouette enlacés.

-… C'est réaliste tu ne trouves pas ?

~**OoO**~

Bougonnant, Colonnello vida son porte-monnaie et remit la somme à son ennemi de toujours.

\- Je te parie cent dix-huit euros que l'équipe jaune se battra contre la rouge dans la citronnerie.

\- Pari tenu kora ! Le prince va se réveiller avant et ils vont filer en vitesse !

Lal ne put que secouer la tête, désespérée, quand le blond se mit en quête des cent dix-huit euros parmi les spectateurs.

~**OoO**~

\- J'ai encore frooooooiiiiiiiiiiid.

Son aura noire grandissant de minute en minute, Hibari se saisit du lance-pierre à ses pieds et le lança à la tête de son coéquipier.

\- Wouaoh, t'es trop fort Alouette-kun, t'as réussi à trouver le bon endroit !

Et c'était vrai. Il y avait dans ce ciel honni des dizaines et des dizaines de paquet qui flottaient, suspendus à des ballons aux couleurs des équipes.

\- Reste à trouver lequel est le bon… réfléchit le vert sans sembler remarquer les motifs d'alouette et de grenouille qui se tenaient la main sur les ballons violets.

~**OoO**~

Jubilant, Gokudera compta les billets verts qu'il avait obtenu. Qui aurait pensé que ses ballons auraient autant de succès et qu'autant de commandes seraient passées…

~**OoO**~

Hibari prit le lance-pierre. Mit une pierre. Visa. Tira. Toucha un ballon violet qui creva avant d'aller s'écrouler misérablement au sol.

D'un geste rageur il enleva le joli ruban doré qui entourait le paquet ("Faudra que je demande à Poulpe-san comment il arrive à faire des boucles comme ça." "La ferme.") et souleva le couvercle.

La boîte lui explosa à la figure.

\- Bof, la suie ça te va pas super bien. Quoi que… on voit mieux tes yeux maintenant. Mais franchement, je pensais pas que tu voulais imiter la coiffure du vieux pervers à moustache hein. Crois-moi, ça te va pas.

~**OoO**~

\- 170 euros qu'il lui essuie le visage.

\- Pari tenu ! Il sera jamais assez fou pour faire ça kora !

-…

-…

\- KYAAAAA !

Et Reborn rajouta la nouvelle somme sur la feuille de papier, qui portait comme titre "Tout ce que me doit l'autre idiot". Le tout décoré de petites pâquerettes.

~**OoO**~

Dix autres ballons violets et leur chargement s'écroulèrent au sol, dégommés proprement par une alouette en furie. Fran applaudit tout en sirotant son jus de citron chaud.

\- Tu allais souvent aux stands de tir à la carabine quand tu étais petit ?

\- Non, je préférais la pêche aux canards. Ils sont tellement mignons, j'adorais les serrer contre moi une fois attrapés. répondit machinalement le brun, occupé à ouvrir de trèèèèèèès loin les paquets.

Avant de se stopper d'un coup, de regarder le batracien et de pâlir quand ce dernier hocha gravement la tête.

Un mythe venait d'être brisé.

~**OoO**~

Vingt-six paquets, cent mouchoirs et quarante-cinq nouvelles dettes plus tard, ils redescendirent la montagne à dos d'hérisson, l'enveloppe dans une poche, entourés d'une fine illusion.

Hibari fit faire un grand détour à Roll quand ils entendirent les éclats de voix de l'équipe orange. Et il fallut toute la force de Fran pour l'empêcher d'aller se jeter sur le Roi des Singes qui chantait à tue-tête cette comptine tant honnie.

~**OoO**~

A peine furent-ils arrivés au pied de la montagne que de gros nuages noirs s'amassèrent avant d'exploser, libérant une trombe d'eau.

\- Sérieux, c'est quoi ce temps ! râla Hibari qui se précipitait vers la grotte la plus proche.

\- Ca c'est le réchauffement climatique. lui répondit sérieusement Fran. On tue la planète et elle se venge comme ça.

\- Alors je vais aller mordre à mort ceux qui font ça.

Nan mais vraiment, s'il ne trouvait pas d'abri au plus vite ses cheveux allaient boucler !

~**OoO**~

Tsuna regarda d'un air intéressé le bouton qui lui avait permis de déclencher l'orage. Il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait faire ça…

Son regard dériva sur la multitude d'autres boutons de toutes tailles, de toutes formes et de toutes couleurs et un sourire un peu dingue s'étala sur son visage.

~**OoO**~

Hibari regarda, impassible, des fleurs tomber du ciel, remplacée ensuite par des chiens et des grenouilles, une faille s'ouvrir devant la grotte, un dragon en tutu passer en dansant, des geysers jaillir sous ses pieds, des pop-corns apparaître pour disparaître dès que Fran essaya de s'en saisir, des tasses jouer Roméo et Juliette et, finalement, le fond de la grotte s'ouvrir pour laisser passer un ours.

Soupirant, ils sortirent de la grotte pour en trouver une autre. Et tous les mafieux bavèrent de concert devant la chemise blanche mouillée d'Hibari qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination (il avait mis sa veste sur ses cheveux pour les protéger).

~**OoO**~

A l'écran, Levi se pencha et ramassa des bouts de photo. Soudain intéressé, il s'éloigna du combat et essaya de les recoller. Laissant Lussuria se débrouiller seul contre le prince et l'ex-Arcobaleno.

Reborn rajouta un nouveau nombre sur une deuxième feuille.

~**OoO**~

Il devait résister. C'était un piège. Il ne devait s'y laisser prendre. Résistes Kyôya, résistes. Il ne peut pas te battre. Tu peux t'en sortir. Tu peux te sortir de là. Tout va bien se passer. Ce n'est pas un herbivore comme lui qui peut te battre.

\- Miaou ?

L'alouette craqua et tous les mafieux purent assister à la vision du terrible carnivore câlinant l'adorable petit chaton tigré qui passait par là.

~**OoO**~

Ils arrivèrent dans une nouvelle grotte et Fran ouvrit l'enveloppe.

Pour en sortir un portable.

\- Coool ! Tu crois qu'il y a des jeux dessus ?

\- Non, c'est pas ça, arrêtes tout de suite ou je te mords à mor-

\- Naaaan ! Laisse-moi mon pooortableee ! C'est le mieeeen ! Je veux jooouuuuueeeeeer !

~**OoO**~

Et Reborn sortit une troisième feuille alors que Colonnello injuriait copieusement le batracien.

* * *

Vooooiiiiilàààà. Donc je pars une semaine à la campagne (et oui, c'est la semaine maudite des vacances. Faut dire, c'est un peu répétitif depuis le temps). Mais là, y'aura peut-être une connexion. PEUT-ETRE. Voudrait pas faire de faux espoirs. Et vu que je suis pressée (je pars dans dix minutes et j'ai même pas fait mon sac !) je demanderais juste des reviews ! :3


	40. 36 - De l'intérêt des portables

Wooouuuuaaah. Ca fait tout bizarre d'écrire ce mot maintenant alors qu'on est que lundi (27 avril 2015 me précise mon ordi qui tient à avoir la date en entier. Et il a raison c'est bien les 27.), que je ne sais même pas ce que vous pensez du dernier chapitre, et que J'AI UN CHAPITRE D'AVANCE ! Et que je vais m'attaquer au 37. C'est un truc de dingue vous vous rendez compte ? Je n'avais pas de chapitre d'avance depuis que j'avais posté le 3 ! (parce que j'ai balancé les autres. C'était du grand n'importe quoi). Enfin voilà. Je me sens toute bizarre. Je crois que je vais aller m'offrir un peu de chocolat et My Little Pony pour me récompenser. Surtout que Hiba-chan à une grande révélation dans ce chapitre. Et que j'ai très envie d'écrire le 38. (comment ça y'a pas de rapport ?) Bon, je saute donc les remerciements, les RàR (s'il y en a).

Edit du 01/05/2015 (c'est bientôt l'anniv d'Hiba-chaaaan !) : J'AI DEUX CHAPITRES D'AVANCE ! Et ce malgré mon HDA, mes devoirs communs de P&amp;C et de SVT, le rapport de stage et le Brevet à réviser. Ahlala, je suis trop gentille avec vous. Je vais retourner manger du chocolat tiens.

Edit du 02/05/2015 (Les jours passent et mon cœur trépasse… Pourquoi je dis ça moi ?) : Je reviens de campagne, épuisée, fourbue, en manque d'eau chaude (y'avait plus de fioul depuis trois jours. vive les bouilloires), avec de l'HDA plein la tête, j'allume mon ordi, j'attend les dix minutes nécessaires (il était en forme aujourd'hui) pour aller sur mon compte et… bug. Mais alors là énorme bug. Grâce à **MissXYZ **qui a du se dire "pourquoi ne pas faire le père Noël des reviews et faire une jolie petite surprise à Himutsu ?" Franchement. 14 reviews. De quoi faire grimper le compteur d'un coup. Et, et, ET : j'étais à 133 reviews (Bya-chanxRyohei) et je passe à 151 reviews (Bya-chanxIrie) car j'ai reçu 18 reviews depuis que je suis partie (Hiba-chan).

…

KHR! EST PARTOOOOOUUUUUT ! MERCI A TOI Ô MON DIEU QUI M'A PERMIS DE RECEVOIR CE CADEAU INCROYABLE !

Vàlà vàlà. C'est pourquoi je poste samedi et non pas dimanche. Parce que j'ai maintenant un chapitre d'avance, que je dois faire mon f*utu rapport de stage, que je suis encore un peu malade, qu'il y a pus de chocolat à la maison, que la rentrée c'est après-demain et que j'adore ma vie. Tiens, va falloir que je trouve quoi faire pour l'anniv d'Hiba-chan.

Donc, un énorme merci à **MissXYZ, tahury, Sayuki-chan, Ms Akabane ** et **acnologia born **(je demanderais à tous ceux/celles qui espèrent trouver majoritairement des couples hétéros de lire la réponse à sa review)

**Ràr : **

**MissXYZ : **Aloooors… On va tout faire dans l'ordre, tu veux ~ ? Chapitre 26 : Merci et merciiiiiiiii. Extraordinaire ? Tu me flattes énormément là. C'est trop zentil :3 27 : T'avais pas déjà mis une review là ? oô Mais bon, je vais pas me plaindre et dire que les fêtes où sera Hiba-chan seront toujours géniale et que oui, à peu près, en mafieux Hibari. 28 : Tsutsu-mère-poule vaincra ! o/ Mis à part ça j'ai moi-même demandé les vidéos et en effet, elles coûtent très cher. Mais alors très très très TRES cher. Du genre même la plus grosse puissance économique du monde-pas-mafieux aurait du mal à se les procurer. Et ça à fait rentrer de l'argent dans les coffres des Varias, je t'assure. 29 : *rougit* (c'est ce qui arrive à chaque review mais je précise quand même) Oui, Fran sait ce qu'il faut faire, le petit malin. Le chant en marchant ? Je peux juste te dire que j'étais bien contente de pas y être. Et ben tu vois, j'ai envoyé un manuscrit de CI à Akira Amano mais elle a pas répondu. Tch, je suis sûre qu'elle est jalouse de mes idées. (nan, mes chevilles sont parfaites, pourquoi ?) 30 : Les batailles de bouffe sont indémodables. Fallait bien que j'arrive à en caser une. 31 : L'imagination c'est génial ;) Après j'aimerais pouvoir mettre tout ça en dessin (déjà pensé à ce que ça pourrait faire) mais vois-tu, moi et les arts plastiques, ça fait beaucoupbeaucoupbeaucoupbeaucoupbeaucoupbeaucoupetc. Et je vois mal aller voir une de mes amies-super-forte-en-dessin-c'est-trop-pas-juste, lui filer ce que j'écris et li dire "tu peux me crayonner ça please ?" 32 : Le Decimo machiavélique à été formé par un Arcobaleno encore plus machiavélique. Mais Tsutsu te dit merci. 33 : Merci. Faut dire, ils me viennent au fur et à mesure. Mais j'ai de l'entraînement, je m'occupe toujours des chasses au trésor à l'anniv de ma sœur x) 34 : Merci merci merci. Faut dire, je suis nulle en poissons d'avril dans la vraie vie. En même temps, je suis sûre qu'avec les moyens de Bel j'y arriverais d'abord ! *boude* 35 (ça avance !) : QUI voudrait être à leur place ? oô … MWA ! ZE VEUX PRENDRE LA PLACE DE FRAN/BAM/ Mais c'est vrai que je les maltraite un peu ces petits choux… … … Et bien c'est bien comme ça ! 36 : AHAHA UN STRIP-TEASE ! Mais en fait nan, je suis pas allée au bout ._. Méchante moi. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, les filles ne sont pas prêtes d'arrêter de parler yaoi u.u 37 : HAHA, c'est LA phrase celle-là ! Non en effet, il ne s'en est pas rendu compte, mais les filles oui. Et Reborn aussi. Je crois qu'il va s'occuper de lui apprendre ce que sont des "citrons"… 38 : WOUAAAAAH, merci. C'est trooooop gentil. Le paradis… En tout cas faut dire que toutes les fangirls mafieuses se sont bien régalées, ça oui. 39 (j'ai réussiiiiiiii- et toi aussi) : Oui. Je suis une briseuse de mythes en fait. C'est mon boulot :D Colonnello ne se découragera jamais et Reborn n'a pas fini de s'enrichir. Tsutsu continue à se venger. Et OUIIIIIIIII HIBA-CHAN A LES CHEVEUX QUI BOUCLENT MWAHAHA ! Ceci est ma vengeance envers toutes les filles de ma classe qui râlent dès que y'a trois gouttes d'eau sur leurs cheveux. Sauf Sabribri. Elle, elle est déjà trop bouclée. 'Fin bref. Encore merci *s'incline*

**Sayuki-chan : **Allez, courage ! *te tapote le dos* Il s'en est remis le petit Bel ! Je lui ai même trouvé un zolie fin digne des contes de fées ! (ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants… oupas.) Nyaaaaaaaa aussi ! Hiba-chan est troooop mignon :3 *w* Ex-ac-te-ment. Les mafieux appellent d'ailleurs cette maladie la "belphégorosaurus". Ca fait penser à un nom de dinosaure mais c'est pas grave. Ohlala, c'est trop gentil, la petite fan de yaoi que je suis (j'a-do-re comment tu m'appelles) te remercie et te promets de continuer à écrire !

**acnologia born : **Bon. Va y'avoir pas mal de trucs à dire. Déjà : merci pour la review, le compliment (perdu dans ma fic ? c'est trop gentil !) et T'ES LE PREMIER MEC QUI ME LAISSE UNE REVIEW. Ca fait bizarre. Mais voilà. Je suis désolée. **Cette histoire est A CARACTERE YAOI** (pour ceux qu'auraient pas encore compris). Je comprend qu'en tant que mec hétéro tu préfères les mangas ecchi hétéro, mais moi je suis une fille hétéro qui préfère le yaoi. Alors ici, non, il n'y aura pas de "scènes tendres entre Tsuna et sa Juliette". J'ai précisé que Tsuna était avec Reborn et je ne changerais pas. Après je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, que je n'aime pas le 0027, le D27 ou le 8027, mais je ne vais pas changer. Ou faire du TsunaxChrome, TsunaxKyoko et j'en passe. Par contre, **non, il n'y aura pas de lemons** (hétéros comme yaoi) dans cette fic. Pour ta question, je ne sais pas si c'est lié au fait qu'Akira Amano soit une fille et je pense que tu y as déjà répondu seul. Pour tes préférences sur les filles, je pense qu'il doit encore en exister comme celle que tu décris et évite de comparer leur extinction avec celle des dinosaures, je sais pas d'autres, mais moi j'apprécierai pas trop d'être comparée à ça -.-" Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'il existe encore des gars hétéros comme ça et je vois que ça ne te dérange pas de le dire ce qui est bien. Après je vais pas trop en dire hein, j'ai que 14 ans -_-" Enfin voilà, j'arrête de tourner autour du pot, dans cette fic Tsuna n'est pas hétéro, il n'y aura pas de lemons et les principaux personnages sont gays. Voilà. Mais merci quand même pour ta review (et si je peux me permettre, attention à l'orthographe, j'ai du m'y prendre à deux fois pour lire ta review et je me suis retrouvée avec une migraine… )

**Disclaimer : **Je vis au Japon, je dessine très bien et mon prénom commence par A. Et je ne suis pas une grosse menteuse, je ne dessine pas comme une merde, et mon prénom commence par A. En bref : KHR! est à moiiiiiiiii ! *se fait mordre à mort pour avoir menti et parce que Hiba-chan en a marre de mes délires et arrête de m'appeler Hiba-chan herbivore !*

**Pairing : **Me suis lâchée sur le 2618, il y a du B26 ou du B18 (à vous de juger !) du X26 ou du X18 (toujours à vous de juger !), un éternel 169 (c'est normal ce nombre me suit partout) du LD (ou pas… :D), du 8059 (pour Amand, si tu lis ça un jour), on peut imaginer du D18, du Eau18, du Fon69 (pov'Byabya), du CL (ouiiiiiii), du Verde80, du RG(amma) (pov'Tsutsu) mais Reborn me menace avec Léon en me disant d'arrêter d'écrire n'importe quoi, donc c'est toujours du R27, du 2618, du 2618 et du 2618. Vàlà.

**Warning : **geeks, jeu, claquettes, sous-entendus, kaplas, pouces, photos, babyfoot, Mario Kart, pluie, rhume, exhibitionnisme, idiotie, et révélations surprenantes (ça dépend pour qui).

Bon bin… Enjoy ? :3

* * *

\- Lâche ça ! Lâche ça tout de suite !

\- Naaaaaaan, je veux jouer. T'es paaaaas gentil Alouette-kun. Je veeeeeuuuuux joooouuuueeeeeeeeeeer.

\- Tu pourras jouer après, quand on aura trouvé l'indice. Maintenant donnes-le m-

BRRRR. BRRRR.

\- Oh, il est en mode vibreur. Attend, c'est où les paramètres…

\- Décroches idiot.

\- Ah oui.

Exaspéré, Hibari arracha le portable des mains de l'autre imbécile de batracien et prit l'appel – qui venait d'un numéro inconnu.

\- Hn.

\- _Arrêtez un peu de brailler déchets on s'entend plus penser. Dommage qu'on puisse pas vous localiser avec cette pluie. _

_\- Et c'est nous qui allons gagner voooooooi ! _

Hibari raccrocha.

\- C'était qui ?

\- Des échappés de l'asile.

\- Oh.

~**OoO**~

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent qu'on en fasse ?

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul numéro en mémoire. Faut peut-être qu'on l'appelle.

\- Oui, mais y'a aussi quatre barres sur l'enveloppe. T'as du réseau là ?

\- Seulement une barre.

\- C'est simple alors.

\- Non.

\- Ah ?

Le brun soupira face à l'idiotie du batracien.

\- Va falloir faire tout ce stupide parc pour trouver l'endroit où il y a quatre barres de réseau.

\- Ah.

La grotte n'y survécut pas.

~**OoO**~

\- C'est moi ou on a l'air cons comme ça ?

\- T'en as pas seulement l'air, tu l'es. grommela Hibari.

\- Oh. Tu es tellement méchant. Mais c'est toi qui te balade partout avec le bras en l'air. Pas moi. Non, pas taper ! Et on va pas se battre ici. Les autres nous repérerons direct sinon. Ce serait bête, si près du but.

~**OoO**~

\- Trois barres.

\- Youpi ! On se rapproche peut-être du but.

\- Enlève ce "peut-être".

\- Hum hum. T'as pas l'air content.

-…

-…

-… Il pleut. Je suis trempé. J'en ai marre.

\- Ca pour pleuvoir il pleut. Ils auraient au moins pu nous prévenir, je t'aurais donné mon Kaway violet avec des petits oiseaux multicolores. Je suis sûr qu'il te serait bien allé.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

\- Mais bon, avec ce temps, je serais pas étonné si tout le monde rentrait avec un bon rhume. Fais attention, tu vas vraiment tomber malade si tu gardes ta veste sur ta tête. Là tu pourrais presque enlever ta chemise, elle ne sert plus à rien mouillé comme elle est. Mais attend, peut-être que j'en ai une de rechange ! fit le batracien en fouillant dans les poches de son manteau Varia.

Hibari soupira, retint un éternuement, replaça sa veste sur ses cheveux, s'éloigna encore un peu du bord du fossé où coulait une rivière qui ressemblait plus à un torrent, et fixa de son regard-noir-spécial-herbivores-récalcitrants le petit appareil qui refusait de trouver assez de réseau, le tout en continuant de marcher (il était multi-tâches voyez-vous).

\- Ah oui, je voulais juste te dire, fais attention, je me souviens que Bel-sempaï avait trouvé amusant de creuser une sorte de toboggan qui menait droit à la rivière dans le coin. On l'a pas retrouvé la dernière fois mais il doit pas être lo-

PLOUF

\- Ooooh, bravo Alouette-kun ! cria Fran en se penchant par-dessus le bord. Mais tu sais, fallait pas te sentir obligé de le retrouver juste parce que je le disais. C'est très gentil mais tu vas vraiment tomber malade là.

Hibari eut soudain très, très, très envie de pleurer.

~**OoO**~

\- _Ushishi, qui est là ?_

\- Zut, je suis pas tombé sur le bon.

_\- Stupide grenouille…_

\- Je vais quand même en profiter pour vous dire qu'Alouette-kun à retrouvé le toboggan qu'on avait creusé, vous savez, celui qui mène à la rivière. Bon, je vous laisse, maintenant il est tout trempé et je dois le sécher.

_\- Que… Attend un peu ! Comment ça le sécher ? Attend ! Je t'interdis de raccroch-_

BIIIP. BIIIP. BIIIP.

\- Bel-sempaï et Mammon-senseï ont trouvé l'indice. annonça le vert en regardant son compagnon qui tremblait de froid. Tu veux toujours pas que je te sèche ?

\- Do… donnes-m… moi… ce… cette ser… cette serviette. Je… je peux me dé… me débrouiller… seul. fit le brun en claquant des dents.

\- Quelle tête de mule tu fais Alouette-kun. Bon, tiens. Maintenant faut que je retrouve l'endroit où j'ai mis cette foutue chemise…

Fran ne se féliciterait jamais assez d'avoir pensé un jour à se faire des caches secrètes comme les supers-héros un peu partout dans le parc. Et tous les mafieux furent de son avis en voyant le brun enlever sa chemise et son pantalon pour en enfiler des secs.

~**OoO**~

-… C'est obligé qu'il soit aussi moulant ? demanda Hibari en observant suspicieusement le pantalon.

\- Désolé, c'est tout ce que j'avais en stock. répondit Fran en salivant mentalement d'avance.

~**OoO**~

\- Dis, pourquoi est-ce qu'on utilise pas Hibird pour aller plus vite ?

Pour toute réponse Hibari sortit délicatement de sa poche intérieure une petite boule de plumes jaune frissonnante.

\- Atchi ! Atchi !

\- Tiens je savais pas que les oiseaux pouvaient éternuer. Mais c'est marrant, il fait le même bruit que toi.

~**OoO**~

\- Tout de même, on ne réalise jamais assez la chance qu'on a d'être au chaud. commenta Byakuran en faisant griller des marshmallows dans le feu qui avait été allumé quand il avait commencé à pleuvoir. N'est-ce pas Muku-chan ?

\- Hum hum. approuva son ananas qui disputait une partie de pierre-feuille-ciseaux acharnée contre Fon.

\- Alleeez… du caaaaalmeeee… on peeeeuuut yyy aaaarriiiiveeeeer… haleta Dino.

\- Oui… oui… alleeez… encore uuuuunnnn… fit Lambo en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Déteeeeeeeend-tooooiiiiii. Tu peeeeeeuuuux le faaaaiiiireee. Vooooiiiilààààà… Eeeencoooore un peeeeuuu…

Tous retinrent leur souffle pour le relâcher lorsque Dino enleva doucement sa main du dernier Kapla de la boîte et que la statue d'Hibari grandeur nature tint.

Kyôya va être tellement content, songea le cheval ailé, tout ému, en contemplant son œuvre. Il était sûr que son élève allait a-do-rer le petit nœud papillon qu'il avait mit dans ses cheveux. Et le petit air timide qu'ils lui avaient donné. Ca lui allait tellement bien…

\- Dis-moi Gokudera, intervint soudain Yamamoto qui avait stoppé sa partie de babyfoot pour quelques secondes, pourquoi un téléphone ?

\- Je me le demande aussi. renchérit Verde. But !

\- Alors, pourquoi ? le pressa Lal en envoyant une carapace bleue sur Peach (Colonnello), ce qui lui permit de le dépasser.

Le poulpe humain lança les dés et avança son cheval bleu de quatre cases.

\- Tout simplement parce que ça permet de faire plein de choses. Comme envoyer des photos.

\- Pas mal. approuva Reborn, entièrement concentré. Il effectua quelques mouvements extrêmement compliqués avec son pouce avant de s'exclamer : Allez, prend-toi ça !

Gamma frotta son pouce avec une grimace.

\- Bien joué Reborn-san.

\- A moi maintenant. jappa Ken. Je vais t'écraser Arcobaleno !

\- Ca c'est ce qu'on va voir. Je n'ai encore jamais perdu au bras de fer chinois.

~**OoO**~

\- _Oï ! Sachez que vous êtes maintenant tous en possession du téléphone, qui est l'avant-dernier indice avant la fin. Ce portable, somme toute assez banal, possède énormément d'applications en tous genres. A vous de les découvrir et d'apprendre à vous en servir. _

\- _Ah oui, je confirme, il est très utile,_ intervint une voix atone en coupant Gokudera. _La_ _fonction massage est très bien. D'ailleurs tu l'aimes beaucoup Alouette-kun non ? _

\- _Dès que je te retrouve je te tue grenouille._

_\- On va tous vous buter déchets. Et on va gagner. _

_\- Maaa, Mama est fière de toi Fran-kun ! Je vois que tu progresses ! Continue comme ça !_

_\- Tu vas mourir déchet. _

_\- Hey, vous pouvez pas arrêter deux minutes ? Si je vous ai tous mis en contact c'était pour pas avoir à me répéter, pas pour vous entendre débattre de votre vie sexuelle !_

_\- Arrête de parler de choses qui n'ont rien à voir avec le contexte herbivore. _

~**OoO**~

\- Innocent.

\- Vraiment trop innocent.

\- Mukuro-sama, qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? Je comptais sur vous !

\- A… Allons… Calme-toi Nagi… Je te jure c'est pas ma faute ! Il comprend juste pas ! Même avec moi il comprenait rien !

\- En même temps c'est mignon.

\- Oui.

\- Très mignon.

\- Pas vrai Tsuna-kun ? T'en penses quoi ?

~**OoO**~

_\- Ushishi, j'en suis au niveau vingt-six ! _

_\- Pas mal. Mais nous on en est au niveau vingt-sept ! Ce jeu est vraiment amusant, il faudra que je le montre à Ryohei-chan _~

_\- Vous êtes nuls déchets. Moi j'en suis au trente-huit._

_\- Et nous au cent dix-huit. Je ne savais pas Alouette-kun si fort question bonbons. _

_\- Mais vous êtes cons ou quoi ? _s'invita une nouvelle voix. _Vous êtes censés retrouver ce putain de trésor, pas jouer à un stupide jeu !_

_\- Allons, calmes-toi Gokudera-chan. Tu savais que le stress n'est pas bon pour le teint ?_

_\- Mais je m'en fous de mon teint ! Arrêtez immédiatement de jouer !_

_\- Tu t'en fous peut-être, mais pas l'herbivore baseballeur. Alors laisse-nous. _

_\- Que… Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! T'es pas mieux avec la grenouille ! Et vous l'aurez cherché. J'enlève les jeux._

_\- C'est ça déchet. Ca m'étonnerait que t'y arriv- Que… Mais non ! NOOON ! J'ALLAIS GAGNER ! JE VAIS TE BUTER ! _

_\- Ushishi, vous êtes cramé Boss. _

~**OoO**~

\- Quoi ? grommela Hibari en sentant le regard de Fran sur lui.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais jouer les entremetteurs.

Le brun mit quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi parlait le batracien.

\- L'herbivore baseballeur m'énervait à me parler tout le temps de l'herbivore explosif. Et puis ils étaient toujours à se tourner autour, ça m'énervait aussi. Ils sont complètement aveugles à ne pas voir comment ils se regardent.

\- J'en connais un autre qui est aussi aveugle. lâcha le vert.

Hibari leva un sourcil.

\- Laisse tomber. Alors ? Ce virus ?

L'alouette soupira en regardant le téléphone qui faisait des claquettes sur la pierre.

\- Je l'ai presque éradiqué. Il a arrêté de chanter.

\- Quand même, je ne pensais pas Bel-sempaï si fort en électronique.

~**OoO**~

Bel s'étrangla devant l'image de son kohaï suçant les doigts de l'alouette. Et Mammon se tordit de rire en voyant Xanxus recouvert de crottes d'oiseaux après avoir ouvert un des paquets.

~**OoO**~

\- Il est tellement con… soupira Squalo en admirant une vidéo de quinze secondes où on pouvait voir Levi courir après un lapin (il voulait le tuer pour le repas du soir de Xanxus) trébucher sur une racine, dévaler la pente de la colline, se rattraper à un arbuste qui céda, se faire assommer par une avalanche de pierres jusqu'ici retenues par ledit arbuste, se retrouver nez à oreilles avec le lapin et se faire tabasser par l'animal qui n'avait guère apprécié de se faire courser par cette mocheté ambulante (il était gay certes, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait accepter les avances de la première horreur venue !) ce qui avait permis à Reborn de gagner une nouvelle somme faramineuse.

De son côté Xanxus tentait tant bien que mal de se calmer et de se convaincre que, non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'aller tuer dès maintenant la grenouille, qu'il en avait encore besoin, et que CE STUPIDE BATRACIEN N'AVAIT PAS LE DROIT D'ENLEVER LA CHEMISE DE L'ALOUETTE MEME SI C'ETAIT PARCE QU'ELLE ETAIT MOUILLEE !

~**OoO**~

Le petit portable avec un strap de lion se mit à vibrer de toute la force de sa coquille métallique. Bien trop occupé à jouer avec les zolis boutons Tsuna n'y prêta aucune attention, se contentant d'appuyer par habitude sur le téléphone vert. Il ne pensa même pas à regarder qui appelait.

\- En tout cas Fran-kun avance vraiment vite hein. Ce matin encore il n'y avait pas grand chose et maintenant il arrive à enlever la chemise d'Hibari-san sans se faire mordre à mort !

\- Je parie qu'il réussira à l'avoir dans son lit avant demain !

\- Non quand même, peut-être plutôt après-demain.

\- Mais vous croyez qu'il l'aime vraiment ou qu'il veut juste coucher avec lui ?

\- Ou simplement qu'il veut rendre jaloux Bel-san.

\- Oui, mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'il a flashé sur Hibari-san. Y'a qu'à voir comment il se comporte avec lui-

~**OoO**~

\- Alors ? interrogea Fran.

-… C'était sur répondeur. répondit un Hibari qui tentait d'empêcher son visage de blêmir après ce qu'il avait entendu.

* * *

**DEMANDE : **Truc que j'aurais du faire depuis le début mais bon… J'hésite entre deux équipes gagnantes. Qui aimeriez-vous voir gagner ? (*voix métallique* cette demande s'adresse également à tous les lecteurs fantômes. Faites entendre votre voix !)

2080 mots. Non, je ne vois pas un signe pour faire du 2680. (Akuu-chan ! J'ai trouvé le pairing de la semaine !) En fait, je me dis que mes "warning" font un assez bon résumé du chapitre, pas vous ?

…

Enfin, si vous les lisez bien sûr ._.

J'ai abandonné l'idée de faire un HS avec Pâques, tout simplement parce que ça ressemblerait trop à la chasse au trésor. D'ailleurs Squalo (ou Fran) l'expliquera sûrement mieux que moi. Et je me disais que quand même, question couleur des yeux, vous êtes aussi nulles que moi. (naaaaan ! partez paaaas ! je voulais pas vous insulter !) J'ai remarqué que Fran-kun avait les yeux verts… Et personne ne me l'avait dit alors que j'arrêtais pas de lui mettre des yeux noirs !

Je sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça. Mais je suis vraiment nulle ;w;

Et vous savez quoi ? Le 5 mai c'est l'anniv d'Hiba-chan ! (ça c'est l'anniversaire que j'oublie jamais. Avec celui de Squ-chan.) Alors les Varias vont bien s'amuser (ou pas). Et je crois que la chasse au trésor est finie dans un chapitre. A moins que ce ne soit dans deux. Laissez-moi les écrire, je vous dirais après. Après je ne sais pas quel arc faire. Parce que j'en ai deux ou trois en tête. Bon, je vais demander à Hiba-chan. Même si je pense qu'il déteste tout autant l'un que l'autre. Et dîtes… Il se passe quoi déjà le 1er mai ? Bon, je vais demander à ma môman. Et me remettre à l'HDA. OUIIIIIIIIN SNIIIIIF. Consolez-moi en me laissant des reviews ! (siouplaît *fais les yeux d'Hiba-chan à trois ans*)


	41. HS : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MON CARNIVORE D

Graaaand chapitre, de 2600 mots. Mais pour Hiba-chan, rien n'est assez ! Merci à **Sayuki-chan, tahury **et **MissXYZ **pour leurs reviews !

**Ràr : **

**Sayuki-chan : **T'es sûre ? Y'a de graves symptômes et ça nécessite au moins trois ans de traitement intensif dans un centre spécial. (traduction : t'iras chez les Varias jusqu'à ce que tu meures. En gros, FAUT TOUT FAIRE POUR L'ATTRAPER !) Je savais pas comment ça s'écrivait u.u Mais du coup j'ai changé… J'espère que c'est ça :3 Et t'es pas la seule à le vouloir… Oui, il va l'a-do-rer. Je peux te le jurer. Nan, juste qu'il aime bien ce perso. C'est un de ses fantasmes de voir Lal habillée comme Peach. Bien sûr c'est pas près d'arriver u.u Exactement ! Les nombres sont tout et avec les nombres vous avez les pairings ! Bel donc ? Je prend en compte ~

**MissXYZ : **Thanks. Je suis sûre qu'il pense aussi ça. Hélas non… J'ai déjà vidé mon compte en Suisse pour avoir celles où il est juste en serviette ;w; *Q*

**Disclaimer : **c'est bon, on le sait tous.

**Pairing : **z'êtes assez grand pour le trouver tous seuls d'abord ! (et nan j'ai pas la flemme. juste pas le temps…)

**Warning : **Anniversaire. Ca résume tout…

Bon bin… Enjoy ? :3

* * *

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MON CARNIVORE D'AMOUR ! **

* * *

Hibari bâilla et se retourna dans son lit, enfouissant sa tête dans les coussins.

\- Laisse-mooooiiiiiiii… gémit-il à l'adresse d'Hibird qui ne cessait de voleter autour de lui.

\- Hibari ! Hibari ! Debout ! Debout ! Hibari ! Matin ! Debout ! s'exclamait-il joyeusement. Puis, voyant que son maître ne se décidait toujours pas à sortir du lit, il s'engouffra sous les couvertures et picora le visage du brun de coups de becs.

\- Debout ! Debout ! Hibariiiiiiii ! chantonna gaiement le petit oiseau alors que ledit Hibari sortait à contrecœur de sous les couvertures. Manger ! Manger ! finit-il plus sérieusement en se posant près de sa coupelle.

L'alouette retint un gémissement. Son oiseau était tellement gourmand ! Grognant, sa main passant sur son siii beau visage pour vérifier l'étendue des dégâts (il aurait été dommage qu'une beauté pareille soit abîmée à cause d'un oiseau mangeur), il remplit la coupelle de son oiseau. Il résista à l'envie de lui mettre tout le paquet. Il savait que s'il le faisait, il ne serait plus embêté pendant quelques temps mais Hibird mangerait trop et tomberait malade.

\- Voilà. Content maintenant ? grogna-t-il en lançant un regard assassin à la boule jaune… qui ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, le contenu de sa coupelle étant bien plus intéressant que son maître.

Hibari jeta un regard empli de regret à son lit si tentant. Pesa le pour et le contre. Et alla se recoucher.

~**OoO**~

A moitié réveillé, Hibari se retourna dans son lit et se dirigea vers la source de chaleur qu'il percevait à demi. Il soupira de contentement en sentant son corps se réchauffer au contact du gros coussin bizarre qu'il serrait maintenant dans ses bras.

\- Hum hum ?

Le brun grogna, se bouinant encore plus contre le coussin.

\- Huuuum huuuum ?

Faisant abstraction du bruit Hibari se sentit sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil lorsqu'un… truc lui secoua l'épaule et qu'un autre passait sous le T-shirt qu'il portait pour dormir. Grognant de mécontentement, il ouvrit des yeux encore embrumés par la fatigue pour tomber sur deux verres noirs. Son regard remonta, jusqu'à distinguer une crête orange, une touffe de cheveux verts et un crâne jaune. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant que son cerveau n'assimile l'information. La gorge soudain sèche, il déglutit, se décolla de ce qu'il prenait pour un coussin pour avoir une plus large vision et tomba sur…

\- Maaaa, tu sais que tu as vraiment des abdos in-cro-ya-bles ~ ? fit un Lussuria qui semblait aux anges et dont la main caressait toujours le ventre nu du brun.

~**OoO**~

\- Alouette-kun ?

\- Grmblblblbl.

\- Alouetteeeee-kuuuun ?

\- Blblbl.

\- YOUHOU ALOUETTE-KUN !

Hibari ouvrit les yeux pour la troisième fois. Aperçut Fran dans l'encadrement de la porte. Et laissa échapper dans un gémissement tout en se laissant retomber contre l'oreiller

\- Plus de chasse au trésooooor !

~**OoO**~

Fran observa l'alouette, se demandant s'il était nécessaire de lui dire qu'il avait vu les minutes précédentes (avec Lussuria). Regarda derrière lui. Regarda les jambes nues du brun (Hibari avait dormi en short et T-shirt). Et se dit qu'il aurait tout le temps de le faire plus tard.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça. C'est juste qu'il est onze heures, que Bossu en a marre d'attendre et que j'ai été envoyé pour vous chercher.

\- Et je suis venu avec lui, ushishi, s'incrusta une nouvelle voix.

Hibari se redressa complètement, sortant de son lit. L'éclair qui passa entre lui et le prince fut clairement visible. Bizarrement, ces deux-là s'entendaient encore moins bien que d'habitude depuis la chasse au trésor. Et le vert n'osait même pas penser à son Boss qui lui menait une vie d'enfer.

Puis un truc fit "tilt" dans la tête de l'alouette.

\- Comment ça "attend" ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

\- Tu verras bien ushishi. se contenta de répondre Bel en coupant la grenouille qui s'apprêtait à répondre. Maintenant habilles-toi vite fait, on n'a pas que ça à faire d'attendre une alouette paysanne paresseuse.

Hibari lui lança un regard noir et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, saisissant quelques vêtements au passage. Il n'avait pas besoin de se doucher, il s'était déjà lavé après avoir expédié d'un bon coup de tonfa l'herbivore travesti hors de son lit.

Trois minutes dix-huit secondes plus tard il sortait, habillé de pied en cap et Bel arrêta de lancer des couteaux sur son kohaï pour avoir maté les jambes de l'alouette.

\- Tu connais le chemin j'imagine !

Et le blond disparut emportant avec lui la grenouille. Hibari arriva devant les escaliers juste à temps pour les voir dévaler la rampe, heurter un vase qui valait sans doute une fortune et s'éclipser comme si de rien n'était. Soupirant face à la bêtise de ces herbivores, il descendit les escaliers de manière _civilisée_ et marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la grande salle.

Il haussa un sourcil face aux singes qui étaient tous rassemblés (retenant une grimace de dégoût devant le travesti qui lui envoya un baiser), ne jeta qu'un regard désintéressé à l'énorme gâteau qui trônait au centre de la table (sûrement une nouvelle lubie de l'herbivore à frange), ne prit pas la peine de déchiffrer les banderoles accrochées un peu partout et continua son chemin vers la salle à manger.

Tous les singes lui lancèrent des regards indignés.

\- VOOOOOI ! Tu pourrais au moins t'arrêter ?

Hibari ne lui répondit même pas.

\- Déchet.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle à manger.

\- Déchet…

Il y entra.

Xanxus se leva.

~**OoO**~

Une table cassée plus tard, les deux bruns revinrent dans la grande salle, se lançant mutuellement des regards brûlants de haine (Squalo préféra ne pas mettre d'autre nom sur l'étincelle dans les yeux de son Boss). Le plus petit se campa sur ses pieds, croisa les bras sur son torse et fusilla toute l'assemblée du regard.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

\- Quoi ? finit-il par demander, agaçé.

\- ON EST LE 5 MAI HIBARI-CHAN ! S'exclama Lussuria.

~**OoO**~

L'alouette fronça les sourcils. Essaya de se remémorer la date. Aloooooors… voyoooons…

Ah oui, ils étaient le 5 mai. Et alors ?

Les singes durent lire sur son visage car ils s'échangèrent des regards entendus.

Zut alors, il était vraiment temps qu'il parte s'il devenait aussi lisible.

\- Le 5 mai. Ca ne te dit rien ? demanda patiemment Squalo – enfin, la notion de patience est toute relative.

Hibari se contenta d'hausser un sourcil expressif.

\- C'est ton anniversaire déchet.

Le regard bleuté se posa le Roi des Singes.

-… Et alors ? lâcha le Nuage.

Blanc.

\- J'y crois pas, c'est pas possible, pourquoi, pourquoi, c'est pas croyable, sérieux, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour le mériter, j'arrive pas à croire qu'on s'est cassés la tête à organiser une fête pour un gamin qu'en a rien foutre ! gémit Squalo en se frappant le crâne contre un mur.

\- Si tu le casses tu le repayes. le prévint Mammon, soucieux de la santé de son mur.

~**OoO**~

Finalement, Hibari fut mis au courant de toute l'histoire. L'herbivore en chef avait obligé les singes à lui organiser une fête d'anniversaire et à lui offrir des cadeaux. Mais ce que le brun ne savait pas c'est que son Boss-qui-ne-l'est-pas-parce-qu'un-carnivore-n'est-au-service-de-personne-d'abord-et-s'il-lui-obéit-c'est-juste-pour-le-combattre-pas-parce-qu'il-a-peur-qu'est-ce-que-vous-allez-penser n'avait pas pris la peine de les vérifier.

~**OoO**~

-… Je ne mangerais de gâteau qu'au dîner. décida le Nuage qui n'avait guère envie de manger sucré le matin.

L'air déçu de Bel n'échappa à aucun Varia.

~**OoO**~

Le prince fut le premier à lui offrir son "cadeau". Ushishitant de tout son saoul, il le guida jusqu'à un fauteuil, arguant que "tout remise de cadeau digne de ce nom doit se faire assise, ushishi". Méfiant, Hibari s'assit sans quitter le blond des yeux.

PROUT

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, choqués. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rougir de honte. Et Bel se roula par terre, frappant le sol du poing, des larmes de rire dévalant ses joues. Il jubilait à l'avance en pensant à tout ce qu'il lui restait de ce magasin de farces et attrapes qu'il avait dévalisé lors de sa dernière mission.

~**OoO**~

Même une fois le coussin péteur découvert, les sourires moqueurs ne quittaient pas les lèvres de l'équipe d'assassins indépendants. Squalo s'avança, sans parvenir enlever l'étirement de ses lèvres et fut désintégré par les yeux bleus-gris un bon millier de fois avant d'avoir pu atteindre le fauteuil.

\- M'en veux pas gamin, souffla-t-il tout bas. C'est juste tellement jouissif de voir Bel faire ce genre de trucs à quelqu'un d'autre que moi que je peux pas m'en empêcher.

Il donna son paquet à Hibari et retourna près des autres, se recevant trois verres d'affilée de la part de Xanxus qui n'avait guère apprécié ses messes basses.

Le paquet était gros et grand. Vraiment très grand. Mais le papier cadeau était joli. Plein de zolis pitits animaux trop mignons. (d'après les pensées de l'alouette).

Il l'ouvrit, prenant bien soin à ne pas le déchirer. Et se trouva face à fenêtre avec…

Une maison de poupée.

Son sourcil gauche se leva.

-… Je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

\- Une maison de poupée. répondit Squalo comme si c'était l'évidence même (quoi que c'était un peu le cas).

-… Et pourquoi ?

Là le requin eut l'air réellement étonné.

\- Quoi ? T'aimes jouer aux poupées non ?

Une intense aura noire s'éleva du petit brun.

\- Qui. T'as. Dit. Ces. Bêtises. souffla-t-il d'un voix basse qui en fit frémir les quelques pervers de cette pièce.

\- Euh… Je peux pas le dire.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le requin déglutit en imaginant les représailles que lui ferait subir la personne en question.

~**OoO**~

Dans le Manoir Vongola, Tsuna éternua.

~**OoO**~

Hibari refusa à Bel le droit de monter sa maison de poupée. Résultat les Varias pensèrent tous qu'il aimait vraiment jouer à la poupée. En fait il voulait juste éviter un nouveau coup fourré.

Le prince fut très triste et décida de se venger.

~**OoO**~

Mammon allait s'approcher pour donner son cadeau au brun quand ce dernier fut entouré d'un nuage de gaz. Dès qu'il le remarqua, il se boucha le nez, mais le mal était fait.

\- Hahahahahahaha… enfoi- hahahahihihihihi, enfoiré, je vais- ooooooh, haaaahaaahahaaa, pfwahahahaha, vos têtes, vous êtes trop marrants, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI !

Ce jour-là, les Varias purent assister à un spectacle inédit : Hibari Kyôya se tordant de rire, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

\- HAHAHAHA, Roi des Singes, HAAAAHAAAHAAAA, la queue de raton laveur, HIHIHI, c'est, hahahaha, trop, hahahahoho, trop drôle, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Seul problème : c'était d'eux qu'il riait.

~**OoO**~

\- Eh ben, il a l'air de bien s'amuser, commenta Gokudera en piochant dans les pop-corns.

\- Hum hum, approuva Yamamoto la bouche pleine.

~**OoO**~

Sa crise de fou rire passée et la mort de Bel évitée de peu, Hibari put recevoir le cadeau de l'ex-Arcobaleno.

Il déballa le minuscule paquet cadeau (un peu plus petit que son pouce) fait en papier journal et observa, blasé, son présent.

Une barrette rose en main, le brun se demanda s'il devait rappeler à ces singes qu'il était un GARCON.

~**OoO**~

L'horloge sonna douze heures. Mukuro apparut dans un filet de brume. Embrassa fougueusement Hibari. Evita de peu un tir de Xanxus. Byakuran débarqua. Gifla l'alouette. Gifla l'illusionniste. Et repartit en embarquant son ananas avec lui.

…

\- Il a mit la langue ou pas ? J'ai pas vu. dit Bel à Viper.

~**OoO**~

\- A taaaaableee les petiiiiits ! clama Lussuria.

Hibari dut se retenir de baver devant la viande rouge et bien saignante qui envahissait littéralement le truc en bois qui servait de table de remplacement. Regarda le prince. Gémit intérieurement de dépit. Et alla se préparer un sandwich au jambon en grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante.

La Varia le regarda partir. Et Fran tapa dans le dos de son sempaï.

\- Pour une fois que vous servez à quelque chose. Maintenant on a tout pour nous.

~**OoO**~

Après le déjeuner rapidement expédié, ce fut au tour de Levi de donner son cadeau. Hibari dut se retenir de ne pas aller se frapper la tête contre un mur devant la poupée gonflable (féminine), Levi alla s'encastrer dans le mur le plus proche et son nouveau cadeau partit en fumée sous un tir de Xanxus.

Il était gay, quand est-ce que cet abruti allait comprendre ?

Mais maintenant le Roi des Singes lui devait un cadeau.

\- Alors comme ça on est frustré ? ricana très finement Bel (qui manqua de peu d'aller dire coucou au mur à son tour. Le Boss de la Varia semblait d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui).

~**OoO**~

Fran s'approcha et lui remit un paquet de taille à peu près normale, tout mou. Le brun en sortit une dizaine de veste noires, taillées à sa mesure, identiques à celles qu'il portait habituellement. Sauf que…

\- Elles sont toutes à capuche. Comme ça tu friseras plus.

L'alouette qui s'était sentie l'espace de quelques secondes infiniment reconnaissante envers le batracien se sentit soudain l'envie de le tuer.

Il avait pas non plus besoin de préciser qu'il frisait non mais oh !

\- Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça. bouda-t-il devant les œillades moqueuses des autres.

~**OoO**~

Dino débarqua dans la pièce, fonça dans la porte, se prit les pieds dans le tapis, tomba de tout son long sur Levi, verdit de dégoût et vida ses entrailles sur Xanxus.

\- Oups ? fit-il avec un rictus apeuré devant le regard rougeoyant.

\- Ca te va très bien Roi des Singes, ricana son élève. A croire que ça a été inventé pour toi.

Le blond lança une œillade apeurée à Kyôya. Il savait son élève cruel, mais il aurait au moins pu éviter de l'enfoncer encore plus !

\- Bon bin… Je… je vais y aller hein…

Il lança un paquet au hasard dans la pièce, se reprit les pieds dans le tapis, se cogna contre le mur, et sortit par la porte qui menait aux appartement de Bester (parce que Xanxus ne voulait que le meilleur pour son ligre).

Hibari enfonça les écouteurs de son nouvel IPod dans ses oreilles et chantonna doucement une chanson, couvrant les cris terrifiés qui s'élevaient de derrière la porte.

~**OoO**~

Lussuria lui offrit… un bout de papier.

\- C'est un bon pour ma… disons… pièce privée. chuchota-t-il d'un air qui se voulait sexy (et qui ne réussit qu'à faire monter de la bile dans la gorge de l'alouette). Comme j'ai cru comprendre ce matin que tu aimais ma présence, j'accepte de t'en faire don. Bien sûr, si tu pouvais te suicider avant, ou me laisser te tuer, ce ne serait pas de refus, mais sinon ça ne me dérange pas trop. finit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Il alla bien vite rejoindre le porte-parapluie avec l'aide de Xanxus qui n'avait pas bien digéré le "comprendre ce matin que tu aimais ma présence".

~**OoO**~

\- C'est arrivé par la poste. De la part du Vongola Decimo. indiqua le domestique avant de s'en aller (deux secondes de plus et il dépassait la limite des trente secondes – celle où on se fait tuer après l'avoir franchie).

Hibari en sortit des paquets de préservatifs, un tube de lubrifiant et un petit mot

"_On espère qu'il y en aura assez, on a cru comprendre que tu avais pas mal d'aventures ! Et JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !_

_De la part de Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, Chrome, Haru, Kyôko et Reborn"_

~**OoO**~

\- Hibari aime EXTREMEMENT notre cadeau ! hurla le boxeur en voyant le brun le jeter par-dessus son épaule. Il ne l'a EXTREMEMENT pas détruit !

~**OoO**~

Finalement, ce fut à Xanxus de passer. Il balança négligemment long paquet dans les mains du brun.

Qui en sortit une laisse en cuir rouge. Et une paire de menottes.

-… Tu veux m'affronter ? finit-il par demander, pas sûr de comprendre le sens de la laisse.

~**OoO**~

Les filles soupirèrent de concert.

\- Faudra vraiment que quelqu'un l'éduque sexuellement un jour ce petit, prononça gravement Chrome.

~**OoO**~

Le lendemain, Hibari refusa de sortir de sa chambre. Il avait mangé du gâteau.

* * *

Et bien sûr : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HIBA-CHAN ! (reviews please ? :3)


	42. 37 - La malédiction de l'ananas

DEUX CHAPITRES D'AVANCE ! C'est… c'est vraiment… merveilleux vous ne trouvez pas ? :') En plus celui-ci est (je crois) l'avant-dernier chapitre de la Chasse au Trésor. Après y'a un couple puis un new arc. NAAAN, JE SPOILE PAS D'ABORD ! Mais j'imagine que quand je le posterais, nous serons mercredi et que j'aurais donc déjà posté le 36 et le "Joyeux anniversaire mon carnivore d'amour". Tiens, faudrait que je pense à l'écrire d'ailleurs. Mais je veux écrire le 38 !

Allez, on va le faire à Pile ou Face.

Sinon ça va ? La vie, le boulot, le yaoi ? Moi ça va ça va, j'ai juste découvert que pire que ma sœur et ma cousine, ma sœur et la sœur infernale d'un type avec qui j'ai fait mon CP à ma 5ème. Franchement, j'ai découvert un nouveau niveau de l'Enfer. Heureusement qu'elles viennent pas souvent dans le grenier.

BREEEEEEF.

J'ai rien à dire. A part qu'il fait un temps de merde, que je suis malade comme un chien et que je suis censée bosser et pas écrire. Vive le chocolat et Hiba-chan. Et Kyo. Et le 6918.

JE VEUX UNE CONNEXION INTERNET P*TAIN DE M*RDE ! (d'ailleurs Hiba-chan jure pas. Il est trop poli pour ça. Et s'il est enrhubé c'est ba faute).

BE HAPPY BE YAOI !

Edit du 06/05/2015 (parce que ma vie est tellement intéressante qu'il faut que je la raconte) : aujourd'hui j'ai fait un petit bac. "Fruits/Légumes" et "Animal" étaient côte à côte. Alors bien sûr, lettre A : Ananas, alouette. Le yaoi est partoooouuuut ! o/

Et j'ai aussi convaincu une amie de dessiner une alouette et un ananas sur la même page de son cahier. Et j'ai écrit 6918 sur toutes les pages de mon cahier d'histoire-géo.

C'était une chouette journée u.u

Sinon, un grand merci à **Yuuran**-senseï, **MissXYZ, tahury** et **Sayuki-chan **! :D

**Ràr :**

**MissXYZ : **Ta proposition est acceptée avec plaisir ;) Les filles sont heureuses de savoir qu'elles ne sont pas les seules à se préoccuper de l'éducation sexuelle de leur petite alouette u.u Mirci :3 Ils sont venus comme ça, à chaque fois je bloquais trois heures sur chacun d'eux xD Sauf Xanxus. Lui je savais dès le début. Et Muku-chan aussi.

Shishishi, je suis merveilleuse ~ oupas.

**Sayuki-chan : **HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR THE BEST DES ALOUETTES. Il te dit pas merci parce qu'un carnivore ne remercie pas les herbivores. *chuchote* en fait, il veut juste pas avouer qu'il vieillit. Il est très susceptible sur son âge tu vois. *parle normalement* Moi aussi :3 Surtout avec HIba-chan là-bas… Aaaaah, beau rêve… Hibird est KYAAAAAA ! Et Hiba-chan est TROIS FOIS PLUS KYAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Mais t'as raison, c'est impossible d'être plus mignon qu'Hiba-chan. La barre est trop haute. (Que la personne qui a dit "Tsuna" lève la main que je la tue !) Oui '-' Je m'en suis voulue après, vraiment '-' Je me suis dit "mais je sui vraiment horrible, pauvre Hiba-chan, quelle mauvaise fan je faaaaiiiis !" Mais je me suis reprise trois secondes dix-huit millièmes après, parce que j'aime trop le faire souffrir ._. Bel est jaloux-euh, Bel est possessif-euh ~ (Bel : Même pas vrai. Un prince n'est jamais jaloux, ushishisshi. – Qu'est-ce 'tu fous là toi ? Dégage !) Ca, c'est même plus à prouver ._. Un seul truc : *w* … Comment t'as deviné ? xD Ouaip, mais que veux-tu, ils sont quand même censés être en couple :/ C'est vrai ? Mirciiiiiii ^^ Et diri, mirci à toi pour ce super compliment ^^

**Disclaimer :** Tout est a Akira Amano. Mais on en a rien à faire : suffit de regarder ce qu'on pond pour en avoir la preuve.

**Pairing : **Franchement que dire de plus que les fois précédentes ? Sauf peut-être un 2618 qui va crescendo ou decrescendo, à vous de voir. Et un petit All18 pour la route. Et du 8059.

**Warning : **malédiction, dieu-des-alouettes-qui-existe-pas, boucles, chanson, eau eau et eau, pari tenu et pari pas tenu, portable-qui-aurait-pas-dû-rester-allumé, **STRIP-TEASE**(je suis sûre d'avoir attiré l'attention de tout le monde maintenant), jalousie, fantasmes, déni, labyrinthe (encore !) croquettes pour chat, Petit Poucet, glace, disparition de voyelles, cache-cache, boutique souvenir, violeur- euh non, juste un agresseur mystérieux, hélas et poème merdique. Avec un petit rhume pour pimenter le to- Atchoum !

Bon bin… Enjoy ? :3

* * *

\- Trouvé… On a trouvé… On a trouvé… On a trouvé… On a trouvé… On a trou-

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! coupa Hibari. Mais il ne put empêcher un petit sourire satisfait de fleurir sur son visage.

Après très exactement trente-trois minutes et dix-huit secondes* de quadrillage de parc, le téléphone avait affiché les quatre barres de réseau espérées. Bon, il pleuvait toujours, mais ILS AVAIENT QUATRE BARRES ! C'était du moins ce que se disait Hibari.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'ils étaient près de la cascade.

…

\- Je suis maudit. gémit-il en laissant sa tête tomber entre ses mains.

\- Pas étonnant si t'as laissé tomber Shisho.

\- Et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

~**OoO**~

\- Tsu-kun ?

\- Oui ?

\- Euh… J'ai comme l'impression qu'Hibari-san va pas tarder à craquer…

Tsuna regarda Hibari à l'écran qui croisait les doigts et marmonnait des trucs dans sa barbe inexistante. Il regarda ensuite les zolis boutons. Puis la pluie. Puis Hibari. Puis les boutons. Puis la pluie.

Le châtain sourit.

~**OoO**~

La pluie cessa, les nuages noirs s'écartèrent, le ciel redevint bleu et un grand soleil (chaud s'il vous plait) se mit à briller.

Hibari écarquilla les yeux, commençant à croire qu'il existait réellement un dieu des alouettes. Si c'était le cas, se promit-il en son for intérieur, il lui construirait un temple et lui donnerait des offrandes chaque jour.

Mais pour le moment il se contentait de remplir ses prunelles de la vision d'un ciel bleu et dégagé, beau, si beau, sans eau… Sans eau pour venir le mouiller, sans eau pour faire friser ses cheveux… Il ferma les yeux et huma profondément l'air, sentant déjà ses vêtements sécher sous la brûlure du soleil.

~**OoO**~

Tsuna sourit de nouveau. De ce sourire qui faisait frémir ses ennemis et ses alliés de peur (et aussi d'excitation. Mais ça ils préféraient le réfréner). Et appuya sur un autre bouton.

~**OoO**~

\- Je suis maudit… Je suis maudit… Je suis maudit… sanglota presque Hibari.

\- Allez… Ca va aller… tenta de le réconforter Fran en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Toi me touches pas ! gronda le brun en se dégageant vivement, une lueur dangereuse au fond des yeux.

Le batracien le regarda, étonné (mais sans rien laisser paraître). Secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Et dit :

\- Tes cheveux bouclent Alouette-kun.

~**OoO**~

Une veste sur la tête et un bout de viande plus tard, Hibari appela le numéro en mémoire. Ils tendirent l'oreille bien attentivement pour capter une quelconque sonnerie.

_*I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it's hurt*_

\- Ils sont pas sérieux ? murmura Hibari.

Fran se demanda si c'était à cause de la chanson, ou à cause de l'endroit d'où elle venait.

Quand même, derrière la cascade, c'était d'un cliché… Mais bon. Ca mouillerait encore plus son coéquipier. Et peut-être qu'il voudrait de nouveau se changer.

~**OoO**~

\- Alleeeez, ça va être rapide, t'inquiète pas, et puis, c'est pas si terrible l'eau !

Le brun émit un son à mi-chemin entre le gémissement de douleur et le grondement de colère.

\- Siiiii, c'est horriiiibleee, je déteste ça, c'est une œuvre du Diable, et puis ça mouille…

\- En fait, t'es comme les chats.

Et sans laisser le temps à Hibari de se reprendre, Fran le poussa à travers la chute d'eau.

~**OoO**~

\- Un million dix mille huit cent soixante-neuf euros qu'il l'étripe, kora ! gémit un Colonnello désespéré (et en plus il arrivait même pas à gagner à Mario Kart contre Lal !)

\- Pari tenu, répondit distraitement Reborn.

\- Un million dix mille huit cent vingt-sept euros que Fran-kun l'embrasse. lança joyeusement une Chrome souriante qui venait de débarquer.

\- Huuum… non, je ne tiens pas ce pari.

Le blond jeta un regard interloqué à la violette.

\- _Comment ça "l'embrasse" ?_

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le petit portable d'où était venu la voix rugissante.

\- Oups, j'aurais peut-être dû l'éteindre. fit un Spanner flegmatique (d'ailleurs il était là depuis quand ? se demanda Gokudera). * *

~**OoO**~

\- Tiens. dit Fran en lançant une nouvelle chemise et un nouveau pantalon à son coéquipier.

Celui-ci les attrapa au vol tout en dévisageant le batracien d'un air méfiant.

\- Pourquoi t'es pas mouillé toi ? finit-il par articuler.

\- Combinaison imperméable, répondit laconiquement le vert. Et ignifugée. Au cas où.

\- Et t'avais pas ce genre de vêtement de rechange en stock ?

\- Nan. fit Fran, croisant les doigts pour que le brun ne repère pas son mensonge. Bon, tu te changes et on va chercher l'indice ?

Hibari regarda l'illusionniste. Plissa les yeux. Sourit lentement. Et commença à enlever sa chemise mouillée avec des gestes que la grenouille ne pouvait que qualifier de… sensuels.

~**OoO**~

Dino sentit d'un coup sa gorge s'assécher.

\- Quelqu'un à un verre d'eau ? réclama-t-il, maudissant sa voix rauque, tandis qu'à l'écran son ancien élève finissait de déboutonner sa chemise et laissait ses doigts glisser jusqu'au bas de son ventre.

Mais personne ne lui répondit, tous les yeux étant rivés sur l'alouette.

\- En fait l'asocial sait être vachement sexy quand il le veut, laissa échapper Gokudera.

Qui se fit aussitôt embarquer loin, trèèèès loin, de cette vision dangereuse par un baseballeur jaloux.

\- Je vous ai sous-estimé Mukuro-sama. Désolée. s'excusa Chrome comme Hibari se saisissait de la serviette que lui tendait Fran. Il se débrouille vraiment pas mal.

L'ananas ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé qu'il était à baver devant la vision d'une alouette se caressant plus que se séchant le torse.

~**OoO**~

La grenouille se détourna alors qu'Hibari s'apprêtait à enlever son pantalon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda ce dernier, sa voix bien trop grave et rauque résonnant aux oreilles de Fran comme la promesse de mille et un plaisirs.

\- Rien, rien, répondit un peu trop précipitamment l'illusionniste qui se gifla aussitôt mentalement. C'est juste que je me disais que ça irait plus vite si je commençais à chercher l'indice pendant que tu… euhm… que tu te changes.

Et le vert disparut dans le fond de la caverne – immense soit dit en passant – tandis qu'Hibari se retenait de faire une petite danse de la joie.

Rien de mieux pour contrer les pervers débutants comme ce batracien que de retourner leur technique contre eux ! Parce que franchement, après l'ananas, plus personne ne pouvait lui faire peur.

Pas qu'il ait peur de quelque chose avant, hein.

~**OoO**~

La caverne dans laquelle ils étaient atterris après être passés à travers le cauchemar d'Hibari (la cascade donc) débouchait ensuite sur une multitude de tunnels, qui aboutissaient à d'autres cavernes, plus petites, ou qui se divisaient à leur tour en d'autres couloirs.

Autant dire que c'était un vrai labyrinthe. Et que le brun en avait vraiment ras-le-bol des labyrinthes.

Il retint un soupir de découragement en voyant le nombre de tunnels. Comment allait-il faire pour retrouver le batracien maintenant ? Hors de question qu'il reste les bras croisés dans la grotte en attendant que l'autre lui ramène l'indice !

Hibari en était à là de ses réflexions quand il marcha sur un truc qui fit "crounch". Enfin, plutôt "craounch". Ou plus… enfin bref. Il se pencha pour regarder quel était cet objet qui le distrayait de ses pensées sombres et mit le doigt sur… des miettes ?

Une lampe de poche plus tard, l'alouette pouvait voir une traînée de ce qui semblait être des croquettes pour chat se diriger vers une ouverture et s'y engouffrer. Un sourcil haussé sous le coup de la surprise et du désespoir face à l'âge mental de son partenaire, il suivit la piste tout en ramassant les croquettes les unes après les autres. Faudrait pas non plus que les autres herbivores les remarquent.

~**OoO**~

Quand il retrouva le batracien, il avait les poches et les mains débordantes de croquettes. Son coéquipier était dans une petite grotte remplie de stalactites et tapait sur chacune d'entre elles.

\- Salut. dit-il.

\- Hn.

\- T'as ramassé les croquettes ? Attend, donne, je vais les remettre dans la boîte.

Hibari ne broncha pas et Fran retint un soupir devant le regard insistant. Finalement il détourna la tête et avoua :

\- J'ai toujours voulu jouer au Petit Poucet. Mais j'avais pas de cailloux blancs et je me suis dit que tu n'aimerais pas si je semais de l'argent…

\- Mais que ça ne me dérangerais pas de suivre des _croquettes pour chat _?

La grenouille prit toute la nourriture et la mit dans une boîte-arme. Un chiffre s'afficha et Hibari se battit contre l'afflux de sang qui menaçait d'envahir ses joues.

\- Il y en a une bonne dizaine qui manque.

-… J'ai du les faire tomber.

\- C'est pas ton genre.

Cette fois une légère rougeur s'étala sur ses pommettes.

\- Tu faisais quoi ? tenta-t-il.

\- Je te le dirais après.

Le brun se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Franchement, il avait juste faim ! Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat !

-… J'en ai… peut-être… mangé un peu…? finit-il par grommeler.

Beau joueur Fran n'enfonça pas plus le couteau dans la plaie.

Pour le moment.

\- Tu vois ces stalactites ? enchaîna-t-il en se tournant vers les pics de glace. Elles font un bruit… bizarre. Trop clair, trop mélodieux. Comme les notes d'un piano. Et Poulpe-san joue du piano. Donc oui, fit-il en captant le regard de l'autre, je pense qu'il faut jouer une mélodie dessus. Ou plutôt celle de l'indice. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'oreille musicale. Ah, et surtout, tape pas trop fort hein. Ce serait bête qu'elles se cassent. lança-t-il comme Hibari s'avançait.

~**OoO**~

"Nkhgvkghrghkhrkhvkhrklestuerfjkgffgkfgpassensortircommeçagfzjgfdkzfzherbivoreshdhzjouergzgfzpaspossiblhdzgzmordreàmortrthdgzf".

C'était du moins ce que pensait Hibari (qui avait un peu de mal avec les voyelles) alors qu'il sautait par-dessus un rocher pour ensuite éviter une volée de couteaux. Pourquoi, pourquoi, POURQUOI, avait-il fallu que l'herbivore à frange et l'herbivore avare débarquent pile au moment où ils allaient sortir ? Quelques minutes de plus et tout aurait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles ! (ou pas. il aurait quand même du passer la cascade).

Le souffle court, il se planqua derrière un énorme pilier rocheux. Le prince passa devant lui sans le voir.

\- Ushishi, j'adore jouer à cache-cache ! Sorteeeez petits paysans, sorteeez que je vous étripe ~ !

\- Tu sens vraiment plus rien ? demanda Mammon en le rejoignant.

\- Naaaaaaan, j'en ai fait saigner un, mais j'ai le nez bouchéééééééé ! gémit Bel, faisant complètement foirer son trip de prince fou.

~**OoO**~

"Ploc. Ploc. Ploc." faisaient les gouttes en tombant du plafond. La lumière vacillante de la lampe d'Hibari projetait des ombres tremblantes sur les parois rocheuses et une nuée de chauve-souris passa au-dessus de sa tête, dérangée par la lueur. Le brun avait semé l'équipe rouge et cherchait à présent la grenouille tout en admirant la beauté du paysage (avec un peu de chance il pourrait acheter une carte postale à a boutique souvenir – enfin, s'il y en avait une bien entendu).

\- Pssst !

Hibari eut à peine le temps de penser "c'est quoi ce film d'horreur à la *biiiiiip*" qu'une main se posait sur sa bouche et que ses bras étaient emprisonnés dans une étreinte de fer. Sa lampe de poche heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd et, à présent aveugle, il se sentit poussé en avant par son agresseur. Docile, il fit ce que voulait l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il se stoppe d'un coup, envoie son pied dans les tibias de l'inconnu, se libère de sa prise et sorte ses tonfas.

\- Pooouuuuuceeee. C'est juste moi. dit Fran en sortant de l'ombre.

\- Je le savais. répondit le brun avec un rictus carnassier.

~**OoO**

_Dense et mystérieux berceau antique des légende_

_Soif et faim tu connaîtras mais aussi visions extraordinaires qui se_

_Révèlerons à toi à travers mes montagnes semblables labyrinthe sans fin et_

_Dangereux mes entrailles sont faites des morts que j'ai cause_

_Sous le vol funeste des oiseaux noirs Aladin a_

_Bougé de mon ventre le djinn que je gardais je connais la brûlure du soleil mais aussi la morsure du gel_

_Et je garde farouchement le trésor que tu cherches._

\- J'en ai marre. Là, vraiment, j'en ai marre.

\- Moi aussi.

\- En plus il est nul ce poème.

\- Atchi !

\- Attend, il doit me rester une chemise.

* * *

* Fran, qui avait une très bonne mémoire, se demandait quand même comment ça se faisait qu'il y ait des dix-huit presque tout le temps (et oui, le 3318 c'est bien ! d'abord.)

* * honteuse reprise d'un passage de Qui est l'heureux élu de FayVerte où les hommes d'Hiba-chan "commentent" sa vie sexuelle avec mille précautions et que Spanner invite "accidentellement" Xanxus dans la conversation. Désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Et allez lire cette histoire au passage, elle est juste gé-ni-a-le (de l'humour, des ananas, des alouettes, des combats le tout sur fond de limes puis lemons plus-que-hard… comment résister ? :D)

Les deux fautes d'accord/d'accent dans le poème sont faites exprès. Si vos trouvez l'indice (qui est pas si compliqué quand on y réfléchit à tête reposée, ce que ne peuvent (hélas ?) pas faire nos amis assassins) vous gagnez un grand bravo et un allez simple pour le Manoir Varia pour donner la réponse à ceux qui vous auront enlevé. Et je sais bien que les Varias, tout comme Goku-chan, sont censés être Italiens, que le Manoir Varia se trouve en Italie, et que par conséquent le poème devrait être écrit dans cette langue, mais je ne parle plus italien depuis quelques années (j'ai arrêté de pratiquer et voilà le résultat… snif. tahury, tu me le réapprend ?) et donc, ne faisant pas confiance à Google Traduction et vu que j'ai déjà bien galéré pour trouver quelque chose de convenable en français, j'ai pas cherché plus loin. Désolée.

J'ai pas d'autres idées pour le mot de fin (mais ça viendra). S'cusez-moi pour le poème, je travaille Apollinaire (avec Zone en exemple) pour l'HDA (tout sauf original !) et ça m'a un peu saturé. A part que je suis toujours malade (hélas c'est pas parti en cinq minutes) que je veux pas travailler, que je veux retourner à mon stage. HELP, REVIEW ! :3


	43. 38 - L'épreuve finale - et la boue

Mes plus plates excuses pour mon absence dimanche. Je révisais les devoir communs d'SVT et P&amp;C. J'essayerais de me rattraper vendredi (c'est le week-endeuh, on fait le ponteuh). J'ai aussi été retardée par mon ordi qui m'a perdu la moitié du chapitre. Ca fait chier. Mais il est long, très long. Et contient pas mal de révélations. Et c'est aussi le dernier de cet arc.

*pleure*

En fait non, pas pleurer. Et sinon, je vais être traduite. Vous vous rendez compte de ça ? o.o Traduite. En espagnol. Alors un grand merci à **UnnyBunnyPunny **qui s'est déjà mise au travail :D ET aussi, un out aussi grand merci à **tahury,Ms Akabane, MissXYZ ** et **Sayuki-chan **pour leurs reviews au derneir chapitre !

**Ràr :**

**MissXYZ :** Non hélas, même cette vidéo-là je ne l'ai pas... Mais je suis en train de marchander pour l'avoir ! ET oui, mais elle n'est pas souvent utilisée cette culture... Au plus graaand malheur des fans ;)

**Sayuki-chan** : Merci pour ta review, les portables ne se cassent pas parce qu'ils ont été faits par les auto-proclamés meilleurs inventeurs Vongola, HIba-chan avec barbe... beurk x.x faut lui laisser son merveilleux visage androgyne ! Muku-chan est TOUJOURS mignon. Mais moins qu'HIba-chan. Na. Et j'adore trouver tes commentaires et rentrant de cours ;) Désolée pour les réponses nulles, je suis morte de fatigue...

**Disclaimer** : On le connaît tous.

**Pairing** : supriseeeee !

**Warning** : fatigue, poème, bisou magique, djinn, rhume, fautes d'orthographe, lapin bleu et nounours roses, pop-corns, sang, attouchements, Willy Wonka, retard, western, flèches, désert, boue boue boue et boue, bataille de boue, hommes de boue, trophée et **pas-si-innocents bisous.**

Bon bin... Enjoy ? :3

* * *

_D-S-R-S-D-S-B-E… Non… De-So-Re-Da-So-Bo-Et… Non plus… De-Re-So-Et So-Da-Bo-Et… Non… Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être à la fin ?!_

\- J'en ai maaaaarreeeee. Je suis fatiguéééééé.

_Il peut pas se taire un peu ? moi aussi j'en ai marre ! Et est-ce que je me plains ? Non ! Car je suis un herbi- euh non, un carnivore moi. Et les, les carnivores ne se plaignent pas ! _

\- Fatiguéééééé… J'ai encore dû me battre contre Mammon-senseï… J'en peux pluuuuuus…

\- Aide-moi et ça ira plus vite.

\- Fatiguéééé.

\- Et alors ?

Fran jubila intérieurement en voyant l'air énervé qu'affichait son partenaire.

\- Alouuueeette-kun ?

\- Quoi ?! se retint de crier Hibari.

\- T'en as marre que je dise que je suis fatigué ?

\- Oui. répondit franchement le brun.

\- Alors fais-moi un bisou magique.

L'alouette se figea quelques instants.

-… Qu'est-ce que tu as dis… ?

\- Un bisou magique, répéta tranquillement la grenouille. Un bisou magique et j'arrête de me plaindre. Et je viens t'aider. Parce que je suis fatiguéééééééééééééé et que j'en ai maaaaarreeeee.

D'un pas rageur, Hibari se dirigea vers le vert, saisit son visage et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Fran tourne un peu la tête.

-…

-… T'as des lèvres douces. Je peux t'appeler Alouette-chan maintenant ?

~**OoO**~

Dans la salle, bien au chaud, Byakuran s'appliquait avec un soin extrême à faire du bouche à bouche et du main à corps sur un Mukuro agonisant tandis que Kyoko partageait joyeusement avec ses deux amies le paquet d'argent que leur avait donné Colonnello.

En même temps, le pauvre petit ne pouvait pas se douter que Fran avait tellement envie de se suicider – c'est à dire d'embrasser Hibari. Et puis, ces filles sont folles donc peuvent voir l'avenir, donc c'est de la triche – se disait-il. En toute mauvaise foi, bien entendu.

Reborn lui fit gentiment remarquer que son raisonnement ne tenait pas la route. Et le blond alla gémir de douleur dans un coin en espérant que Lal ne l'aie pas vu.

L'Arcobaleno raté soupira.

~**OoO**~

\- Y'a des fautes dans ce poème.

\- Hn.

\- Pas de "s" à "légende", un accent manquant à "causé"...

\- Pas de ponctuation sauf le point final.

\- Ca donne un certain rythme.

\- C'est nul.

\- Je sais. J'avais juste envie de dire ça.

\- T'es bê- Aaaaah... bêde.

\- Zut, ton rhume ne s'arrange pas Alouette-chan ?

\- Je t'ai dis de ne pas m'appeler comme çaaaaaaATCHIII !

\- Ooooh, viens là que je te réchauffe.

Sans comprendre comment Hibari se retrouva soudain enveloppé dans une étreinte chaude.

\- Lâche-boi sale berbers !

~**OoO**~

\- "La morsure du gel"... Tu crois qu'il parle de toi Alouette-chan ?

\- Je de dédesde, marmonna une alouette la goutte au nez.

~**OoO**~

\- Pourquoi labyrinthe hein ? Pourquoi ? Y'avait des tonnes d'autres trucs je suis sûr mais non, ils se sont sentis obligés de mettre labyrinthe !

\- Ouhlàlà, j'ai l'impression que la fièvre te fait délirer Alouette-chan.

~**OoO**~

\- Voyons... où est-ce qu'il a trouvé son djinn déjà Aladin ?

\- Chais pas.

\- Ah. Je pensais que tu saurais. Tes parents te lisaient pas d'histoires le soir ?

\- Si.

\- Ils te lisaient des contes et des légendes ?

\- Nan.

\- Quoi alors ?

\- "Les six millions neuf cent dix huit mille principes que doit connaître tout Hibari qui se respecte".

\- Wooouuuuaaaah, ça rigolait pas chez toi.

L'alouette déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête de haut en bas avec une tête de traumatisé.

\- Et quand j'étais pas sage, j'avais droit à "Doris le lapin bleu au pays des nounours roses". J'en fait encore des cauchemars.

~**OoO**~

\- "Berceau antique des légende"... Grèce ? Rome ?

\- J'aime pas ce "s" qui manque.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ca me stresse. Les herbivores doivent avoir un "s".

-... T'es bizarre. Donc ? "Berceau antique des légendes" ?

\- D... E... S...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? demanda Fran.

\- Chuut, tais-toi, ça marche ! E... R... T... Désert... "Dangereux mes entrailles sont faites des morts que j'ai cause"... Pas d'accent, donc D... E... puis S... A... B... L... E... point... Désert de sable !

Là, la grenouille fut scotchée. Hibari était vraiment trop mignon avec toutes ces petites étoiles qui brillaient autour de lui.

~**OoO**~

\- Comment t'as trouvé ? interrogea un vert intrigué alors qu'ils traversaient la chocolaterie de Willy Wonka.

L'alouette cueillit une pomme au sucre.

\- C'est simple. L'herbivore explosif et l'ananas pourri-

\- C'est méchant.

\- Mais vrai. Donc ces deux herbivores connaissent assez bien leur langue pour ne pas faire d'erreurs. Or il y en avait deux. Du coup j'ai essayé avec les lettres de fin. Ca collait pas, mais il y avait des voyelles, plus qu'en prenant les premières lettres des vers. Alors j'ai assemblé les deux. Et c'était parfait. Et la ponctuation aidait aussi. Ce point à la fin, je trouvais qu'il était décalé par rapport au reste du poème. Puisqu'ils ponctuent une fois, autant le faire sur le reste. Sauf si ce reste constitue un mot ou un groupe de mots.

-... Pas mal.

\- Attend.

\- Quoi ? fit Fran aux aguets. Hibari avait-il repéré un quelconque ennemi ?

\- Je détruit ce champ d'ananas et je reviens ! lança le brun en s'éloignant.

Pour qu'ils ne perdent pas trop de temps, le vert fut obligé de l'embarquer de force. Pas que ça le gène bien sûr.

\- T'es sensible ici ? demanda d'un ton faussement innocent la grenouille en sentant son partenaire frissonner comme il frôlait du bout des doigts ses abdominaux.

\- Non. C'est le froid.

\- Mais oui. Comme pour les croquettes j'imagine. Tu faisais des réserves pour ton hibernation c'est ça ?

\- Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour ne plus en parler. dit Hibari d'une toute petite voix.

~**OoO**~

\- Tsuuuuuuunaaaaa-niiiiii ! hurla Lambo en entrant en coup de vent dans la pièce.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Une attaque ennemie ?

\- Tsuuunnnaaaa-kuuun ! Au secours ! gémit à son tour I-Pin.

\- Tsuna-niiii ! A l'aide !

\- Mais quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? cria le châtain devant les trois plus jeunes affolés.

\- Il y a plus de pop-cooorns !

\- Déjà ? J'en avais acheté trois tonnes, littéralement !

\- Ouiiiiii, mais ils sont plein de saaaaang. pleurnicha Lambo.

\- Que... Quoi ? Du sang ? Pourquoi ?

\- Ben c'est Dino-nii, Mukuro, Kyoko-nee, Haru-nee et Chrome-nee... Ils se sont évanouis et ils arrêtaient pas de saigner du nez...

\- QUOI ?

\- Mais on s'en fiche ! Y'a plus de poooop-coooooorn !

~**OoO**~

Une légère brise se leva, agitant les longs cheveux argentés et ceux bruns plus courts des deux premiers hommes, ainsi que la cape et les cheveux blonds des deux autres. Tout était silencieux. Les combattants se regardaient, les yeux dans les yeux, sans ciller. Les corbeaux s'étaient tus. Les montagnes de sable mélangé à de la terre (allez savoir pourquoi) aux alentours étaient immobiles, comme retenant leur souffle en prévision de la bataille à venir. Pas un bruit n'était perceptible.

Le vent souffla soudain une boule de poussière qui passa entre les deux camps. Les yeux rouges frémirent. Un éclat argenté brilla sous la lumière éclatante. Et...

\- Ce qu'il fait chaud ici...

\- Moi j'adore cet endroit.

\- C'est vrai qu'au moins il ne pleut pas. Ton rhume est parti ?

\- Oui.

\- Chouett-

La voix de celui au chapeau mourut au fond de sa gorge alors que les nouveaux arrivants semblaient se rendre compte qu'ils étaient la cible de l'attention générale.

\- Oups, on est en retard. commenta Fran de sa voix neutre.

~**OoO**~

\- Comment ça "il ne pleut pas" ? Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir... marmonna Tsuna.

\- Tu crois que cette réaction est la conséquence du sentiment d'infériorité qu'il ressentait étant plus petit envers Hibari-san ? chuchota Kyoko.

\- Ou plutôt la jalousie qu'il éprouve en voyant l'intérêt que porte Hibari-san à Reborn ? répliqua sur le même ton Haru.

\- Ben il devrait être tranquille là alors, vu tous les prétendants de Nuage-san...

~**OoO**~

Maintenant ils étaient six. Six à se fixer. Six à ressentir les intensions meurtrières qui émanaient de chacun. Six à être prêt à se battre pour un seul et unique but : la boîte enfouie dans la colline qui était signalée par des flèches rouges clignotantes avec marqué "LE TRESOR EST LA ! LE TRESOR EST LA !"

...

Oui, c'est parfaitement ridicule.

Un corbeau croassa.

Hibari sourit, en un rictus qui découvrait toutes ses dents.

\- Je vais vous mordre à mort, grogna-t-il en armant ses tonfas.

\- Je vais tous vous buter déchets. répliqua Xanxus, ses X-Guns aux mains.

\- Ushishi, préparez-vous à souffrir paysans ~

Et le ciel se déchira.

~**OoO**~

-...

-...

-...

-...

-... Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? finit par demander Mammon en désignant un Hibari accroupi qui se balançait d'avant en arrière sur ses talons tout en marmonnant "je ne dois pas craquer. Je ne dois pas craquer. Je ne dois pas craquer. Je ne dois pas craquer."

\- Oh, c'est rien. le rassura Fran. Juste une certaine phobie de l'eau. Faut pas lui en vouloir, ce sont ses origines de chat.

\- Ah, parce qu'il est aussi chat ? s'intéressa Squalo.

\- Oui, et écureuil. rajouta Mammon.

\- Ca fait pas mal pour un gamin, commenta le squale impressionné Peut-être qu'il va même devenir grenouille à force de côtoyer l'autre batracien !

\- Allons, soyez pas idiot Squalo-san. Il est plus félin que batracien. fit Fran en tendant un parapluie à son coéquipier.

\- Oui, mais ça s'attrape hein. T'as d'autres parapluies ?

\- Oui. Vous voulez celui avec les petits poissons rouges ?

\- Vooi, volontiers.

\- Et vous Mammon-senseï ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas économique.

\- Cette pluie c'est vraiment n'importe quoi hein ?

\- Oui, on en parlait tout à l'heure avec Alouette-chan. C'est le réchauffement climatique, tout ça...

\- De la bonne merde quoi.

\- Et ça coûte cher ce réchauffement.

\- Hum hum.

Xanxus et Bel hésitaient à rappeler aux autres qu'ils étaient censés être en plein milieu d'un combat. Quand soudain l'information parvint à leurs cerveaux.

\- ALOUETTE-CHAAAAN ?

\- OUI OH Z'ETES PAS OBLIGES DE M'APPELER TOUS COMME CA AUSSI ! gueula Hibari en sortant sa tête de ses bras.

~**OoO**~

\- BATAILLE DE BOUEEEEE ! cria Squalo en envoyant une énorme boule de boue dans les cheveux de Bel.

\- Ushishi, tu vas me le payer enfoiré... s'énerva le prince en répliquant avec des rafales de terre détrempée.

\- Waaah, si Squalo-san n'avait pas les cheveux aussi longs, je ne l'aurais sûrement pas différencié de vous Bel-sempaï ! cria Fran aux deux hommes de boue qui se dressaient devant eux.

\- Crevez déchets ! hurla Xanxus qui s'était reçu un projectile par mégarde. (ou pas. Bel avait lui-même avoué avoir toujours rêvé voir son Boss couvert de boue).

Hibari se mit lui aussi à la partie, toujours protégé par son parapluie rose bonbon à fleurs.

Mammon et Fran usaient et abusaient de leurs illusions pour créer de nouvelles boules de boues.

Si bien que lorsque Lussuria et Levi arrivèrent, ils auraient été bien incapables de dire qui était qui.

~**OoO**~

L'équipe jaune se dirigea discrètement vers la montagne auparavant en sable, maintenant en boue, évitant avec brio les projectiles boueux qui fendaient l'air. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux mètres... Un mètre... Cinquante centimètres... Ils allaient la toucher...

\- ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS FAITES ? hurlèrent les six statues de boue.

Devant cette vision d'horreur, les deux qui étaient à peu près propres ne purent que s'évanouir.

~**OoO**~

Ils étaient tous alignés. A la même hauteur. Avec pour seul objectif cette colline en boue.

Et seul problème : aucun d'entre eux n'avait la moindre idée de qui étaient les autres.

\- YAAAAAAH !

Six silhouettes de boue se précipitèrent.

~**OoO**~

La première, appelons-la A, bouscula B, piétina C, qui se releva en hurlant, passa à travers D, puis fut stoppée par B pendant que E et F se battaient à mains nues. C chargea D, se fit renverser par F, qui donna un coup de pied à A, avant d'éviter le poing de D et de faire un roulé-boulé avant, laissant A et D face à face. E se jeta sur la colline mais fut ceinturé par C et lui écrasa le pied pendant que F essayait de passer. Mais B veillait et engagea un combat de boules de boue avec F. Pendant ce temps A et D se repoussèrent mutuellement et furent envoyés à deux coins opposés. Mais ils se relevèrent aussitôt. A passa entre B et F, se recevant quelques boules au passage. D assomma C, évita un coup en traître de E, et disparut pour réapparaître sur la colline. Immédiatement, B, F et E se précipitèrent dessus, mais A les prit de vitesse. La boue gicla, aveuglant toutes les personnes présentes.

Et quand leur vue revint, A et D tenaient chacun un côté du coffre au trésor.

~**OoO**~

Avant la remise des prix, ils furent tous obligés d'aller prendre une douche. Chaude de préférence. Personne ne protesta, parce que les femmes de ménages pouvaient être vraiment effrayantes quand la propreté du carrelage était mise en jeu. (oui, eux, mafieux respectés, avaient peur de leurs femmes de ménage. ET ALORS ?).

Ils en revinrent bien vite. Manquait juste Hibari qui se prélassait sous sa douche (en fait il a pas peur de l'eau. Juste quand elle est froide). Fran alla le chercher par la peau du cou sous les regards effrayants de deux personnes que nous ne nommerons pas (pour faire durer le suspens inexistant).

Ils se placèrent en ligne, l'alouette ses cheveux encore mouillés dégoulinants par terre (mais c'est pas grave vu qu'ils sont dehors). Le coffre était devant eux.

\- Que les deux qui ont récupéré l'étiquette de la couleur de leur équipe s'avancent !

La respiration des Vongola se coupa. Les téléspectateurs retinrent leurs souffles. Le dénouement de cette journée extraordinaire allait enfin arriver...

Xanxus fit un pas en avant, paume tendue vers le ciel, une étiquette orange dedans. Mammon fit de même, mais avec une étiquette rouge.

\- Les équipes rouge et orange ont gagnéééééé ! proclama Tsuna. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette tradition, il y a DEUX équipes vainqueurs ! Xanxus, Squalo, Belphégor, Mammon : je vous félicite ! Vous avez gagné !

\- Faut savoir être bon joueur Alouette-chan. dit Fran comme le brun détruisait méthodiquement les arbres les plus proches.

~**OoO**~

\- Pas trop déçu ?

\- Si.

\- Hum. Moi aussi. On y était presque...

Hibari et Fran étaient assis sur un canapé dans un des petits salons du manoir. Fran s'était arrangé pour être le plus proche possible du brun et avait réussi à passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- La prochaine fois peut-être. suggéra-t-il.

\- Hn.

Le vert retint un soupir. Regarda Hibari. Et se pencha vers son visage. Il hésita quelques millièmes de secondes, ses lèvres effleurant celles de l'alouette, avant de l'embrasser, sa main venant se perdre dans les courts cheveux noirs.

Hibari fut celui qui rompit l'échange. Il essuya calmement le filet de salive qui séparait leurs deux bouches et se leva.

\- Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, lança-t-il. Tu veux te servir de moi pour rendre l'herbivore à frange jaloux c'est ça ? Il l'a sans doute mérité. J'ai accepté de t'embrasser pour l'énerver encore plus. Mais ne pense pas pouvoir coucher avec moi juste pour atteindre ton but. (il marcha jusqu'à la porte :) Et la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui gagnerais.

Il sortit. Fran regarda la porte sans émotion aucune, mais ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de regret. A la longue, il avait vraiment fini par avoir envie d'Hibari...

\- Ushishi, alors comme ça on se sert de l'alouette paysanne pour me rendre jaloux ? retentit une voix derrière la grenouille.

\- Vous pouvez parler Bel-sempaï. répliqua Fran en jetant la tête en arrière pour dévisager le blond. Vous n'êtes pas mieux avec Mammo-sense-

Il fut coupé par le baiser fougueux que lui donna le prince. Baiser auquel il répondit avec enthousiasme.

~**OoO**~

HIbari ferma la porte derrière lui et releva les yeux pour croiser le regard rougeoyant de Xanxus, adossé contre le mur du couloir. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, les yeux bleus plongés dans les yeux rouges, jusqu'à ce que le plus grand prenne la parole.

\- Alors tu ne ressens rien pour le déchet de batracien.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, aussi l'alouette ne répondit-elle pas.

\- Pourquoi tu as autant joué avec lui ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit juste pour énerver le déchet princier.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. répliqua Hibari en passant devant le brun aux cicatrices.

Xanxus le regarda disparaître à l'angle du couloir avant de pousser un profond soupir.

\- Déchet...

* * *

Voilà. Un nouveau couple. La question est : étaient-ils déjà ensemble avant ou non ? Je vous laisse y réfléchir et je file faire le mot du haut. Prochain chapitre, nouvel arc ! Devinerez-vous lequel ? Niaaaaaark...

Review ? :3


	44. 39 - Il était une fois

Oui bon j'ai pas posté vendredi ni hier mais c'est parce que l'HDA c'est plus prenant que ce que j'aurais cru. Mais du coup on n'a qu'à faire comme si ce chapitre était celui de dimanche... Ne ? :3

So, un biiiiiiiig thanks pour **Sayuki-chan, MissXYZ, Akuuma Tsukeshine **et **UnnyBunnyPunny !**

Et prêtes pour le chapitre de diiiiingue (oupas) qui va suivre ?

**Ràr :**

**Sayuki-chan :** Tu fais des parfaits résumés des chapitres xD Mais naaaan, il est pas mort l'ananas, t'inquiètes pas, il a toujours son marshmallow à défaut de son alouette ! (hors contexte cette phrase est un peu bizarre tu ne trouves pas ?) Et ouiiiiiii, Fran-chan revient avec Bel-chan ! Je ne pouvais quand même pas les séparer :3

**MissXYZ :** Merciiii beaucooooup ! :3 T'as vu ? J'ai réussi à faire des couples ! C'est que je vais finir par arriver à caser tout le monde à la fin !

**Disclaimer :** Je crois que là ça atteint des sommets très hauts... Et tellement lointains que je me demande si Akira Amano accepterait de reconnaître quoi que ce soit là-dedans...

**Pairing : **Y'en a pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Chuis trop une big bosssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ! Y'a des sous-entendus-un-peu-plus-que-sous-entendus de Fon/Mammon, un OC/Alaude (parce que faut caser toooouuuuteees les alouettes), bien sûr du B26 (on s'en fout si c'est pas apparent !) et plein de quelqu'un18 ! (en gros S18 et une bonne dose de jalousie de la part d'un certain Roi des Singes :D)

**Warning : **Petit bac et alouettes. Plein d'alouettes. Mwahaha.

Bon bin... Enjoy ? :3

* * *

Tout commença en ce pluvieux après-midi de la mi-mai. Pourtant, rien ne laissait présager ce qui allait suivre. Tout était calme, la Varia et Hibari rassemblés dans leur salon préféré. Bel, Fran, Hibari, Squalo et Lussuria disputaient un petit Bac acharné – jamais autant de mots différents n'avaient été trouvés de toute l'histoire du petit Bac -, Xanxus surveillait le jeu et n'hésitait pas à punir la moindre tentative de tricherie, Mammon passait un appel suspect (parce que l'ex-Arcobleno n'était pas du genre à appeler – ça coûtait trop cher) et Levi "dormait" contre le mur.

Puis Hibari posa LA question. LA question qui faillit obliger Tsuna à prendre une retraite prématurée. LA question qui mit le destin de deux familles en jeu (c'est peut-être un peu fort là). LA question qui permit à la Varia de prendre enfin sa revanche sur le châtain.

Somme toute, une question bien innocente, posée par une alouette un peu trop curieuse.

\- Comment tu as su pour la tradition de ma famille herbivore ?

~**OoO**~

Squalo fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre de quoi parlait Hibari. Finalement il se souvint de ce jour, de ce 1er avril, où il avait demandé le brun en mariage (ça avait été un moment très amusant d'ailleurs).

\- Ah ça… Y'a plusieurs raisons. Déjà, on a demandé à Fon si il y avait des trucs spéciaux dans votre famille.

\- Comment vous saviez ? demanda l'alouette, les sourcils froncés.

\- Savoir quoi ?

-… Qu'on était de la même famille.

-… T'as déjà remarqué votre ressemblance déchet ?

Hibari jeta un regard noir à Xanxus qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur.

\- Là n'est pas la question, cracha-t-il.

\- Fon l'a dit à Mammon. Et c'est aussi comme ça qu'on a su pour la tradition.

\- Il ne peut rien lui refuser ushishi.

L'illusionniste qui venait de revenir lança sûrement un regard noir à Bel. Mais comme il avait une capuche, l'effet fut complètement raté.

Hibari haussa un sourcil puis les épaules. Il se fichait bien des histoires entre herbivores, même si ça concernait le cousin de son père.

\- Et donc vous l'avez su juste parce qu'il vous l'a dit ?

\- Pas seulement, soupira Squalo en se passant un main dans les cheveux. En fait… (il hésita un peu avant de se lancer :) En fait, je suis vraiment de la famille Same.

…

Le brun dévisagea son interlocuteur. Pâlit. Et manqua de s'évanouir. Il n'allait pas s'évanouir. Il n'allait pas s'évanouir. Il était un carnivore. Il se devait de rester debout. Il n'allait pas s'évanouir.

Tout devint noir.

Ben en fait si.

~**OoO**~

\- Ushishi, je ne pensais pas l'alouette paysanne aussi faible. Je dois avoir un feutre quelque part.

\- Je ne vous pensais pas si mesquin Bel-sempaï. Il va vraiment vous tuer quand il se réveillera.

\- Ushishi, un paysan ne peut pas tuer un prince.

\- Sauf si c'est un prince d-

\- VOOOI, gueula Squalo, désamorçant ainsi la sempiternelle dispute qui allait éclater entre les deux plus jeunes. Vous pouvez pas vous taire un peu pour une fois ?

\- Mais ce déchet est faible. Une pointe de… déception ? était décelable dans la voix de Xanxus. S'évanouir ainsi…

\- VOOI, c'est parfaitement normal pour quelqu'un qui apprend qu'il doit se marier !

-… Comment ça se marier ?

Cette fois, la voix rauque était calme. Trop calme. A donner des frissons dans le dos du squale.

\- Tu sais bien, les lois de nos familles. Le dernier descendant Hibari en âge de se marier doit s'unir avec le dernier descendant Same en âge de se marier et blablabla et blablabla.

\- Et c'est obligatoire ?

\- Oui…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'alouette qui essayait d'enlever la moustache de chat que lui avait dessiné Bel, l'air résigné.

Un lourd silence tomba sur l'assemblée.

\- Mais c'est GE-NI-AL ! Mon petit Squ-chan va enfin se marier ! Ooooh, comme je suis émuuuu ~ J'ai hâte de préparer ce mariage ! Alors… voyons… déjà bien sûr une pièce montée… Hum… 54 étages ça devrait suffire… La salle… je verrais avec Decimo-chan. Les invités… Huum… Je dira-

\- VOOOOOOI ! Il n'y aura pas de mariage !

Hibari regarda Squalo avec l'air du type-qui-en-a-marre-des-interventions-héroiques-des-autres-parce-que-il-a-enfin-réussi-à-accepter-l'idée-de-se-sacrifier-et-merde-ils-pourraient-pas-plutôt-m'applaudir-au-lieu-de-s'obstiner-à-me-sauver ?

\- Tu es stupide herbivore, articula l'alouette. Tu crois vraiment que l'on peut se soustraire à ce mariage ? Même si ce n'est pas maintenant, _ils _finiront bien par le découvrir ! Et tu pense réussir à éviter les lois de ta famille ?

\- Oh que non.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que…

\- Au contraire je vais les suivre en refusant de me marier avec toi.

\- Que-

\- Et en plus, je suis loin d'être le dernier descendant Same en âge de se marier.

\- Mais…

\- Donc pas de mariage ! finit majestueusement Squalo.

\- TU VAS ME LAISSER PARLER A LA FIN ?

\- Waah, quand on dit que l'amour rend fou, c'est pas si faux. J'avais encore jamais vu Alouette-kun dans cet état.

~**OoO**~

Squalo retint un sourire devant la Varia et Hibari qui étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Chacun voulait savoir, pour des raisons différentes bien entendu, pourquoi le mariage n'aurait pas lieu. Et la seule personne à avoir cette réponse c'était… lui.

Il aurait bien aimé rester ainsi quelques minutes de plus pour faire durer le plaisir mais un simple reflet de soleil sur les pistolets de son Boss le convainquit qu'un peu de suspense c'était bien, mais fallait pas abuser.

\- Il y a plusieurs centaines d'années deux clans régnaient chacun sur un immense territoire. Ces terres étaient juxtaposées aussi, vint un jour où l'un des deux clans voulut conquérir le territoire de l'autre. Ils s'engagèrent alors dans une lutte sanglante et-

\- Oui, on s'en fout de ça, viens-en au fait.

\- Allons, il faut savoir être patient parfois gamin. D'ailleurs c'est un critère obligatoire dans l'éducation de ta famille non ? Un bon époux se doit d'être sage et pati- oui, j'arrête, c'est bon, pas la peine de sortir les tonfas ! Donc, tu veux que je parle de quoi ?

\- De la raison pour laquelle toi et ton clan êtes encore vivants alors que vous êtes censés avoir disparus de la surface de la terre, grogna une alouette enragée.

\- Ca remonte à quelques siècles, ou plus précisément à l'apparition de la Mafia.

Toute l'assemblée leva un sourcil - mental ou non, visible ou pas, on s'en fiche, c'est l'idée qui compte.

\- Qu'est-ce que la Mafia a à faire là-dedans herbivore ?

Squalo haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai jamais dit que ça avait à faire dedans, j'ai juste dit que ça remontait à l'apparition de la Mafia, c'est pas pareil. Doooooooonc, reprit-il en voyant le regard de tueur du Nuage, je disais qu'un beau jour funeste aux Same, l'un d'eux, un jeune garçon en tous points merveilleux, avec de longs cheveux argentés et des compétences extraordinaires d'épéiste-

\- J'aurais pu penser que c'était vous Squalo-san si vous aviez pas dit "merveilleux".

\- VOOOOI, la ferme, je raconte ! Donc, cette jeune merveille qui faisait l'orgueil de sa famille fut fiancé comme la coutume l'exige à un Hibari. Les parents de son fiancé avaient émigrés en France pour je-ne-sais-quelle-raison et l'Hibari dut revenir en Italie. On raconte que lui aussi était extraordinaire : des cheveux d'un blond incroyables, un visage fin, des yeux d'un bleu glacé comme tous les Hibari et des instincts de combattant hors norme. Les deux se rencontrèrent, firent les formalités d'usage, et se marièrent.

\- Ushishi, attend, deux minutes là, y'a un truc bizarre dans ce que tu dis.

L'alouette et le requin se tournèrent vers le prince.

\- Quoi ? Tout est pour le plus normal.

\- Le Same est un garçon ?

\- Oui.

\- Le Hibari aussi ?

\- Me sors pas que t'es homophobe, t'es gay.

\- C'est pas ça stupide paysan. Mais les descendants ne sont ils pas censés _donner des enfants _? Comment est-ce que c'est possible si ce sont deux garçons ?

Squalo balaya la question d'un geste de main.

\- Ah oui mais non, ça on s'en fiche, le mariage c'était pour la règle, après si c'était un couple homo, on trouvait un bon petit gars ou une bonne petite fille pas trop moche et on avait un bébé. Pas plus compliqué que ça.

\- En fait, elles ont des mœurs très libres vos familles.

Le brun lança un regard plus-que-noir à la grenouille.

\- Ne. Dis. Pas. Ca. Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas.

\- VOOOOI, je disais. Ces deux-là se marièrent, eurent leur nuit de noces, leur lune de miel et tout le tralala. Tout avait l'air d'aller bien, les familles étaient contentes, les domestiques rouges jusqu'aux oreilles après les nuits agitées du couple, et les combats tombaient par milliers.

\- Oui mais tout ça on le sait déjà chez les Hibari. C'est juste _après _que ça m'intéresse.

\- Voi, j'y viens, j'y viens. Donc tout allait bien...

\- Jusqu'à ce que tout aille mal, ushishi.

\- LA FERME ! Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que le couple se dispute. Enfin, se dispute... Plutôt se batte, encore et encore. La cause de cette dispute ? Hibari était trop violent lors des combats, trop froid, pas assez attentif à l'autre, trop terrifiant et détruisait toutes les amitiés qu'arrivait à se créer Same. Ce dernier alla donc le rapporter à sa famille qui commençait à en avoir marre parce que ce n'était pas le seul à qui ça arrivait. "Les Hibari sont des démons" "Ils martyrisent nos enfants" "Nous ne pourrons jamais être heureux avec eux", voilà ce qui se disait. Et lorsque le Hibari français détruisit un manoir entier appartenant aux Same lors d'une visite, la décision fut prise : les Same allaient quitter les Hibari.

Personne ne loupa la tête du brun pendant cette révélation.

\- Mais ils ont été assassi-

\- Tut ! Mise en scène gamin, mise, en, scène ! répéta Squalo en agitant l'index. Des cadavres d'ennemis, des cheveux coupés, du sang d'animal, des manoirs saccagés par les Same eux-mêmes puis une immigration massive à l'autre bout du monde, voilà ce qui est vraiment arrivé ! Et puis la rumeur s'est répandue que tous les Same avaient été tués par un clan incroyablement puissant, etc. et le tour était joué ! C'est pourquoi : pas. De. Mariage !

Hibari ne savait plus commet réagir après cette révélation, aussi préféra-t-il garder un visage neutre. Lussuria alla pleurnicher dans un coin "parce que je me réjouissais tellement que Squ-chan et Hibari-chan se marient et voilà que non, la viiiiiiie est crueeeelle, snif, ouin". Xanxus rangea ses X-Guns. Levi ne fit rien - il était toujours assommé. Mammon gribouillait sur des bouts de papier recyclé. Fran restait impassible Et Bel...

\- Dommage.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le prince.

\- Ushishi, je dis ça parce que ça m'aurait éclaté de voir Barbie et l'alouette paysanne obligés de se supporter, mais aussi parce que... Vous avez pensé à la tête que ferait le Decimo en l'apprenant ?

~**OoO**~

_SAWADA Tsunayoshi, Dixième Parrain de la Vongola Famiglia_

_Moi, Superbi Squalo, aussi connu sous le nom de Same, ait l'honneur de vous inviter, vous ainsi que tous vos Gardiens, le XX/XX/20XX de 10 heures à 22 heures au Granda Palazzo Varia pour assister au mariage entre mon aimé, le cœur de mon cœur, le soleil de ma vie, Hibari Kyôya et moi-même._

_En espérant vous voir lors de la cérémonie,_

_sincèrement, _

_Superbi Squalo, Gardien de la Pluie Varia _

* * *

Tadaaaaa tadaaaaa... Si c'est pô mignon :3 Ils vont se marier ! Au programme, dans les prochains épisodes (pas encore écrits, presque pas pensés, mais ON S'EN FOUT)

_**De la famille !**_

_"Mère. Père. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir."_

**_Des surprises !_**

_"Qui... Que... Qu'est-ce que..."_

**_De l'horreur ! (comment ça ça cadre pas avec le contexte ?)_**

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !"_

**_Des révélations surprenantes !_**

_"Je l'aime."_

**_Des propositions !_**

_"Tu veux te battre ?"_

**_Des découvertes inédites !_**

_"C'est moi."_

_**Et enfin, et surtout... de l'amûûûûûûûûûûûûûr !**_

_"Avant toi, le monde était gris. Avant toi, rien n'avait de saveur. Avant toi, mon existence n'avait pas de sens. Puis je t'ai vu et tu étais le rayon de soleil qui transperce les nuages, le sucre et le sel des aliments. Je t'ai vu et j'ai éprouvé un bonheur intense ainsi qu'une douleur incommensurable car en partant tu avais emporté mon cœur. Mais tu es là, maintenant, devant moi, et rien ne compte plus pour moi que-_

_\- OUI BON TU TE GROUILLES UN PEU ON VEUT MANGER NOUS !"_

Alors... review ? :3


	45. 40 - Vie de couple

Waaah, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pas posté mercredi ! J'étais pourtant convaincue que je l'avais fait ! Va vraiment falloir que je me rattrape hein... Ca ne va plus du tout...

A part ça, y'a une wifi près de chez moi qui s'appelle SFR WIFI Fon, une de mes amies qui a une coupe ananas (elle avait une frange. qu'elle a ensuite abandonné. ce qui fait que maintenant quand elle se fait des queues de cheval, certaines mèches sont plus courtes et rebiquent vers le haut. NAN JE SUIS PAS JALOUSE ! è.é... q.q), et tout le monde a pensé que j'étais mauvaise joueuse quand j'ai ragé parce qu'on avait perdu le match de volley 34 à 17... je voulais juste avoir le dernier point pour faire 33-18 ! T.T

Breeeeeef, thank you à **MissXYZ, Akuuma Tsukeshine, Sayuki-chan **et **tahury (x2) **pour leurs reviews ! :D

**Ràr :**

**MissXYZ :** Trèèèèès froid même dans leur cas. Shishishi...~

**Sayuki-chan : **Ouiii, j'aurais aussi voulu faire du Dae/Alaude ! ;w; Mais pour le bien de l'histoire il fallait que ce soit un Same/Alaude... On n'a qu'à dire qu'après Alaude est retourné avec son melon chéri, na ! Et tu en verras du S18, tu en verras, je t'assure xD Oui, Mammon est en TYL, comme tous les Arcobalenos, je crois que je l'ai dit vers le chapitre 2... Il le fallait bien un jour, mais son côté carnivore va revenir en force ! Pitié, pas de barbe D8 Oui, c'est débile, mais j'ai trouvé une excuse toute aussi débile à ça u.u Des moustaches de chat, des oreilles de chat, une queue de chat... *Q* *nosebleed* Fran-kun est Fran-kun et personne ne peut lui en vouloir ! Aaaaah, la tête de Muku-chan... Paaauuuuvre Muku-chan ! *éclate en sanglots* Apparemment oui... tu verras bien ! :D Désolée... :c

**Disclaimer : **Huuuum... c'est de pire en pire non ? Je peux au moins revendiquer les 18 premiers tomes de KHR! que j'ai ? :3

**Pairing : **S18, X18, B26, R27, un soupçon de 6918, et un plan à trois suggéré par Fran... C'est pas ma faute ! Pitié tapez pas !

**Warning : **baiserS (et oui, au pluriel... c'est que c'est _hot _entre les deux...~ oupas ToT) euuuuh... plan à trois (pitié pas taper ! pas que j'aime pas les plans à trois, mais vous comprendrez en lisant... pas tapeeeeer !) et... mélange chocolat chaud/café ?

Bon bin... Enjoy ? :3

* * *

Squalo se trouvait en pleine discussion avec son Boss. Discussion qui ressemblait plus à une dispute. Mais tout le monde s'en fichait, car il était bien connu que Xanxus ne pouvait pas rester calme plus de deux minutes cinquante-sept secondes de suite (Bel avait chronométré).

\- Et POURQUOI ce serait toi ? demanda pour la millième fois le brun.

Squalo retint un soupir suicidaire.

\- Parce que je suis un Same VOOOI !

\- Et alors ! Si les parents du déchet d'alouette viennent, ils vont savoir que les Same n'ont pas disparus ! Et ils vont vous forcer à vous marier pour de vrai !

\- VOOOI, t'es con ou quoi ? (le requin ne broncha pas quand un verre vint percuter son crâne) On leur a dit que j'étais le dernier Same !

\- Mais les déchets vont trouver ça suspect si vous vous mariez d'un coup alors que vous ne vous étiez parlé qu'à peine une ou deux fois avant !

\- A QUOI ELLE SERT CETTE TRADITION ?

\- C'est quand même bizarre ! Et même si t'es le dernier de ces déchets pourquoi ce serait toi qui jouerait le rôle du marié ? On peut dire que le déchet princier est un déchet Same aussi ! Ou n'importe qui d'autre !

\- Parce que tu en connais d'autre qui ont les cheveux argentés et qui sont d'excellents épéistes ?

Xanxus en resta muet, bien que les yeux rougeoyants ne cessent pas de désintégrer le squale en face de lui. Soudain, la vérité vint frapper le futur marié de plein fouet.

\- Voooi… me dit pas… que t'es... jaloux ?

Le Boss de la Varia dégaina ses pistolets, prêt à réduire l'autre en bouillie pour ligre.

\- Jaloux de qui ? demanda Hibari qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

\- Personne. répondirent les deux autres d'une même voix.

~**OoO**~

Hibari ne pouvait retenir un sourire jubilatoire en se promenant dans les couloirs du Manoir. L'herbivore travesti leur avait assuré que les invitations étaient écrites et seraient envoyées dans quelques heures et que les herbivores les recevraient au maximum le lendemain. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement patient, mais là il aurait tout donné pour en être déjà au moment où il pourrait se délecter des réactions de tout un chacun.

Il haussa un sourcil alors qu'il passait devant l'herbivore à frange qui se tordait de rire par terre, un bout de papier chiffonné dans la main. L'apercevant, le blond se releva tant bien que mal, lui mit le bout de papier au creux de sa paume, et s'éloigna sans arrêter de pouffer.

Le brun décida de ne pas faire attention à la folie du pseudo-prince. Décision envolée quand il lut le papier.

Les oiseaux bâillèrent quand un nouveau mur explosa, bien vite suivi d'un autre. C'était une journée bien calme et ils allaient finir par s'ennuyer si ça continuait comme ça.

~**OoO**~

\- Herbivore… susurra l'alouette en entrant dans la salle à manger d'un ton chargé de mille promesses… de mort.

\- Kyôya, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas t'entendre m'appeler de cette façon délicieuse, mais je pense qu'il serait mieux pour un couple d'appeler l'autre par son prénom non ? répondit Squalo, à fond dans son rôle.

Hibari ignora superbement les gloussements de Bel et plaqua le bout de papier sous le nez de son fiancé.

Une ombre se faufila hors de la pièce.

\- Peux. Tu. Me. Dire. Ce. Que. C'est. Que. Ca ? demanda-t-il en détachant bien chaque mot.

Les yeux argentés sautèrent d'une ligne à l'autre et à la fin de la lecture le requin semblait tout aussi remonté que son alouette.

\- Lussuria… prononça-t-il.

Une intense aura noire surgit des deux hommes qui se retournèrent vers le travesti… qui n'était pas là.

\- Il est parti par là. dénonça Fran quand il vit surgir deux boulets de canon remontés à bloc. Mais, cria-t-il alors que les fous furieux disparaissaient, si vous voulez un plan à trois il suffit de le dire, je suis sûr qu'il sera entièrement consentant !

~**OoO**~

\- Alleeeez ! les pressa Mammon. J'ai pas que ça à faire ! Dépêchez-vous si vous voulez que je les prenne ces photos !

\- Je veux bien moi ! C'est pas ma faute s'il se recule à chaque fois ! protesta Squalo.

Hibari se contenta de détourner la tête. Il… il n'arrivait juste pas à…

\- Peut-être qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre ça fonctionnerait mieux ? proposa Xanxus de son ton le plus neutre.

\- Ah oui ? riposta l'argenté, un sourire moqueur en coin. Toi peut-être ?

\- Si ce n'est pas fait dans trente secondes, je m'en vais ! annonça Mammon, coupant ainsi le brun dans une réplique sanglante.

Hibari ne décroisa pas les bras. Tant pis pour la tête de l'ananas. Il ne pouvait pas-

Un glapissement de surprise faillit franchir ses lèvres quand son bras fut agrippé pour le tourner de l'autre côté (26 secondes), que deux doigts saisirent son menton (22 secondes), relevèrent sa tête (20 secondes), et que finalement sa bouche entrouverte soit prise d'assaut par une langue experte (18 secondes).

\- Eh bien vous voyez quand vous voulez ! s'exclama l'ex-Arcobaleno d'un ton satisfait en activant une rafale de flashs. Hum oui, Squalo, si tu pouvais tourner un peu la tête d'Hibari vers la caméra… Hibari, essaye de répondre un minimum ! Si tu pouvais entrouvrir juste un peu les yeux… Voilà, parfait. C'est dans la boîte ! finit-il alors que les deux se séparaient.

Le brun couvrit aussitôt les rougeurs qui envahissaient ses joues. Dieu, qu'il détestait le squale pour lui avoir fait une telle chose. Il le détestait. Il le détestait. Il le mordrait à mort pour le punir d'avoir osé le toucher.

Mais diable, qu'est-ce qu'il embrassait bien…

~**OoO**~

\- Que… Je peux savoir ce que tu fait ? s'exclama Hibari d'un ton indigné alors que deux bras l'enserraient à la taille pour le ramener contre un torse musclé.

Nan pas musclé il n'y avait pas pensé pas musclé du tout il s'en fichait bien d'abord que le torse de cet herbivore soit musclé ou non !

\- Je te rappelle qu'on est censés se marier, susurra Squalo près de son oreille. Et que l'on doit donc se comporter comme un couple. Alors tu vas devoir t'entraîner pour me laisser t'embrasser ou t'enlacer quand je le voudrais.

\- C'est quoi cette logique stupide ? se démena le brun. Lâche-moi !

Un bon coup de tonfa dans l'estomac plus tard et il était libre.

\- Yare yare… Il y a encore beaucoup de travail… soupira Mammon.

~**OoO**~

\- Ushishi, je me demandais si… commença Bel.

Hibari, allongé sur un canapé, ne daigna pas lui accorder un regard. Par contre Lussuria (qui avait survécu grâce à l'aide du prince et de sa grenouille – parce que l'auteur d'un tel chef d'œuvre se devait d'être gardé en vie) encouragea le blond du regard.

\- Si vous aviez prévu de passer votre nuit de noces ?

Le brun s'étrangla avec sa salive et se releva aussi sec. Squalo, lui, ne broncha pas et se contenta de répondre très sérieusement :

\- Tout dépend de si les invités ont décidé d'écouter aux portes. Si c'est le cas, alors oui.

\- Ushishi, quelqu'un aurait le numéro du paysan extrême ?

~**OoO**~

\- Tiens, fit Squalo en balançant un immense livre dans les bras de l'alouette.

Celui-ci l'observa quelques secondes.

-... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? finit-il par demander en relevant la tête.

\- Des vœux de mariage. Des centaines et des centaines de vœux de mariage. Si t'as la flemme d'en faire toi-même, tu peux en reprendre un, ou t'en inspirer, ou faire ce que tu veux avec comme en mixer certains, changer quelques phrases, etc.

\- Hn-

Une langue qu'il commençait à un peu trop bien connaître vint caresser sa lèvre inférieure avant de la happer dans une bouche chaude. Tout d'abord surpris, Hibari repoussa vivement son assaillant quand une main se fit un peu trop entreprenante à son goût.

\- C'est bien, tu commences à retenir un peu la leçon. le nargua le squale en s'éloignant.

~**OoO**~

\- Alors ? demanda Bel.

Lussuria secoua la tête d'un air déçu.

\- Ca ne va pas. Ce n'est pas assez. Si au moins Hibari-chan acceptait d'en mettre un peu du sien, ce serait déjà tellement mieux ! Ou bien sûr, s'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'un bout de chemise relevé, qu'une main sur les fesses...

Les deux soupirèrent de concert.

\- En somme, ce n'est pas près d'arriver...

~**OoO**~

\- Tsuna ! Le courrier !

Le châtain releva la tête de son bol de chocolat chaud mélangé à du café (oui, il aimait bien ce mélange, ça vous pose un problème peut-être ?) pour poser son regard sur le petit tas d'enveloppe que lui tendait un domestique. Il le remercia d'un sourire et commença à décacheter ses lettres, imité par ses Gardiens.

\- Huh ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Yamamoto qui tenait une enveloppe rose, décorée avec des petits cœurs et des anges tenant une banderole fleurie. Ca les aurait moins surpris si cette enveloppe n'était pas frappée du blason de la Varia.

\- Sûrement une nouvelle lubie du travesti, grogna Gokudera, le nez dans sa tasse de café noir. _Très _noir.

\- J'ai la même à l'extrême ! s'étonna Ryohei.

\- Kufufu, moi aussi...

\- Lambo-san l'a aussi !

\- Ouais, renchérit le poulpe.

\- Tiens, même moi, s'amusa Reborn. Et toi Baka-Tsuna ?

Le Boss des Vongola ne releva même pas la pique, se contentant de tourner et de retourner dans tous les sens la lettre. Celle qui faisait hurler son Hyper-Intuition dès qu'il posait son regard dessus. Oh _damn,_ le mal de tête qu'il avait...

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, réussit-il à grommeler.

Curieux, et légèrement inquiets, chacun se mit à lire sa lettre. Sauf Lambo à qui les céréales au chocolat faisaient de l'œil.

Le Gardien de la Brume s'évanouit. Celui de la Tempête passa à deux doigts de l'étouffement en s'étranglant avec son café. Heureusement qu'il fit sauvé par la Pluie, dont l'éternel sourire avait disparu. Le "EXTREME" du Soleil s'entendit à peine.

Et le Ciel se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps pour lui de songer à la retraite. Parce que ça devenait vraiment du grand n'importe quoi.

* * *

Vàààlààà. Normalement, dans le prochain chapitre, on devrait avoir toutes les réactions et peut-être quelques arrivées... Chapitre que j'essayerais de poster demain si d'ici là j'ai au moins mes quatre reviews habituelles ! Eh oui, c'est ça qui me motive ! Donc... review ? :3


	46. 41 - Quelqu'un a dit mariage ?

Yo les gens ~ Comment ça va ? Hiba-chan va très bien lui en tout cas je peux vous l'assurer ! Il redoute juste un peu la confrontation avec sa fami- Oups ! Je vais quand même pas spoiler ma propre histoire !

Bref. Aujourd'hui en cours de P &amp; C j'ai écrit, comme toujours, 6918 partout sur ma main. Le mec à côté de moi m'a demandé ce que c'était. Puis il a demandé à ma copine yaoiste (je lui avais dit qu'elle était la seule à savoir avec moi ce que ça signifiait). Elle lui a dit que c'était "ananas" et j'ai rajouté "alouette". Vu qu'on était à trois rangs d'écart avec cette copine, toute la rangée a été mise au courant... Et trois vont aller chercher sur Internet. A votre avis je fais quoi si ils voient des images compromettantes ? :3

Rebref. Euuuuh... Dois-je m'excuser pour hier ou vous avez trop l'habitude ? :3 Sachez juste que j'étais en train d'écrire quand bam ! L'ordi plante. Ce qui fait que je perds plus des trois quarts du chapitre et que, en plus, _**en plus**_**, **je ne peux même plus l'allumer. Heureusement que là ça va mieux, et que je n'ai rien perdu d'autre, m'enfin, ça a fait peur sur le coup...

Voilà pour le loooong blabla. Sinon, un big merci à **MissXYZ, tahury **et **Sayuki-chan !**

**Ràr :**

**MissXYZ : **Parce qu'il est fatigué. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il pourra partir à la retraite ~ Squalo s'investit à fond... Pour plusieurs raisons ~ (toutes dans son intérêt personnel u.u) Hiba-chan a TOUJOURS des réactions géniales. Parce qu'il est génial dès le départ. Hiba-chan est tout rouge, tout rouge, tout rouge ~ Hiba-chan est trop mignon, trop mignon, trop mignon... ~

**Sayuki-chan : **Mais oui, il retourne avec son melon chéri après, ne t'inquiètes pas u.u Woups, je me sens visée... :3 Bin quoi, c'est pas si mal le 691859 ! Bon d'accord, ça ne vaut pas le 11869. Mais ça n'en est pas loin ! Bin pour Xanxus si, tout le monde entier (ça veut rien dire, c'est grammaticalement incorrect, mais ON S'EN FOUT) est un déchet. Alloooons, pourquoi ça ? POurquoi ne pourrait-il pas se marier avec Hiba-chan ~ ? ...Eh là. Attend un peu. Je suis la SEULE à pouvoir l'appeler Hiba-chan è.é Trouve-toi un autre surnom !/SBAFF/ Haha, suspens... La jalousie de Xanxus, ce sera à vous de la deviner ~ Les jeux sont ouverts ! (quand même, y'a des indices...) Meuh nan, Bel va pas s'étouffer u.u Et puis au pire, s'il fait comme Blanche-Neige, y'aura sa grenouille opur lui faire du bouche à bouche ! Oups... J'amènerais des fleurs à ton enterrement. Tu veux quoi ? :3 Moisn que d'habitude. Il était enchanté de participer à cette revanche, alors ses tarifs s'en sont ressentis. Oui, c'est un truc de dingue, et complètement OOC. Mais toute cette fic est OOC. Si jamais ça t'intéresse, pour soixante-neuf boîtes de mouchoirs achetées, dix-huit mouchoirs offerts ! Il le faut bien, pour recevoir les instructions lors d'une mission, au cas où quelque chose serait changé... Oooh, abîme pas trop Squalo, sinon son alouette ne pourra plus en profiter ! (pas taper ! pas taper ! Naan Xanxus je rigolais t'inquiètes pas hahaha c'était juste pour déconner wouah jolis les pistolets... euh pourquoi tu les as sortis ? Non non non non non non pas tirer pas tireeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-) *voix métallique* suite au décès prématuré d'Himutsu, qui va hélas ressuciter, elle est vraiment folle cette fille, je reprend la suite de cette réponse. D'après elle, le mélange chocolat chaud/café vient du fait qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir Tsunayoshi boire son bol de chocolat chaud... Mais que pour un Boss ça fait pas hyper hyper classe. Ce pourquoi elle a rajouté café. Mukuro reste, c'est un personnage qui a son importance. Et je ne comprend pas comment des gens peuvent apprécier ce que fait cette fille... Sûrement qu'ils sont aussi fous qu'elle.

**Disclaimer : **Qui ne le sait pas ?

**Pairing : **8059, B26, S18, 169, 6918, 127, R2

**Warning : **appels et encore des baisers ~

Bon bin... Enjoy ? :3

* * *

Mukuro se releva alors que sa main frottait sa tête et qu'une douloureuse grimace était accrochée à son visage.

\- J'ai fait un rêve, murmura-t-il.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Gokudera se pencha vers Yamamoto.

\- Pitié, me dis pas qu'il va ressortir cette pub. lui chuchota-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Le brun hocha gravement la tête, entièrement d'accord avec son ami-et-il-espérait-bientôt-plus.

\- J'ai rêvé…

\- Il va nous le ressortir, il va nous le ressortir, gémit – discrètement – Gokudera.

\- Dis pas ça, tu vas nous porter malheur !

-… d'une…

\- Je le déteste je le déteste je le déteste je vais le tuer je le déteste je le déteste je vais le tuer-

\- Calme-toi. Il y a encore une chance.

-… lettre.

Le soupir de soulagement des deux Gardiens n'échappa à personne.

~**OoO**~

Mukuro poursuivit le récit de son "rêve" alors que les autres échangeaient des regards gênés, amusés, morts de rires, indéchiffrables ou j'y-comprend-rien-pourquoi-il-dit-ça-il-est-*bip*-ou-quoi-et-pourquoi-vous-vous-marrez-dites-moi-tout-je-veux-savoir. *

\- Et vous devinerez jamais ce qu'elle disait ! Elle annonçait le mariage de… je vous le donne en mille… L'imbécile de requin bruyant et de l'alouette ! Kufufu, je suis vraiment bizarre des fois ! (l'ananas ignora le hochement de tête vigoureux du poulpe) Et en plus il y avait une photo… Elle était absolument horrible. Le requin embrassait mon alouette. Comme si elle le laisserait jamais faire ça. Et en plus, elle était toute rouge, vous savez, le rouge qui le rend si mignon, si attendrissant, et qui me donne envie de me jeter sur lui, de l'embrasser, de lui enlever ses vêtement pour dévorer s-

\- Oui, bon, merci, on va se passer des détails Mukuro. l'interrompit Tsuna, pas gêné pour un sou - il en avait déjà entendu de pires dans cette maison… euh non, manoir de fou.

\- Hum hum, et puis sa main… Ce… Ce… Cet horrible…. goujat ! (le gloussement de Gokudera fut tout sauf discret) Il avait osé, OSE, poser sa main dégoûtante en bas du dos de mon alouette. Très en bas.

Le châtain essaya de cacher son air horrifié lorsque les doigt en forme de ciseaux de Reborn firent mine de couper sa main étendue.

\- Euh… Mukuro ?

L'ananas qui riait encore tout seul de son rêve se tourna vers son Boss, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui Tsunayoshi ?

\- Euh… Comment dire… Ce… Ce n'était… Ce n'était pas un rêve ?

Le bleuté haussa un sourcil.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Tsuna maudit intérieurement la bêtise de ses Gardiens.

\- LacartequiannonçaitlemariagedeKyôyaetdeSqualon'étaitpasunrêved'ailleursellleestlàjustedevanttoi…etdevantchacundenousparcequeonesttousinvitésbonetsionmangeaitmaintenantsinonçavarefroidirhahaha.

Tous mirent quelques minutes à décoller les mots de la phrase (heureusement que Gokudera l'avait noté en même temps que son Boss parlait. Des années d'entraînement !)

Mukuro pâlit. Regarda les cartes roses posées en évidence devant chaque Gardien.

\- Il va craquer, chuchota Gokudera.

\- Il va craquer, approuva Yamamoto.

Il secoua lentement la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- Le pauvre il est en plein déni.

\- En plein déni.

Chercha confirmation dans les yeux de Tsuna.

\- Et voilà, typique, il veut se persuader que non. Il va craquer. C'est sûr.

\- C'est sûr.

Sa lèvre inférieure tremblota comme le châtain acquiesçait gravement.

\- On met un matelas pour le rattraper ?

\- Pas besoin, il a l'habitude.

\- Mais quand même…

\- Tu vois un matelas où toi ?

\- Ben... Attend je vais le chercher.

Ses yeux se révulsèrent.

\- Trois… Deux… Un…

Il tomba en arrière.

\- Zéro ! s'exclama le poulpe.

\- Je l'ai ! fit en même temps Yamamoto qui surgit de sous la table, un matelas dans les mains.

\- Merci.

Et Gokudera s'évanouit à son tour, prenant bien garde à tomber sur le support rembourré.

Tsuna regarda ses mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait jouer à pierre-feuille-ciseaux…

~**OoO**~

\- Il s'est évanouit, annonça Mammon.

Hibari esquissa un rictus inquiet pour son meilleur ami, l'âme de son âme-

Haha.

Vive l'ironie.

Donc, Hibari esquissa un rictus vainqueur. Puis moqueur. Puis presqu'apeuré.

\- Tu te souviens de notre marché, chantonna presque Squalo.

Résigné, et parce qu'un carnivore se doit de respecter ses promesses, l'alouette se traîna jusqu'à l'autre pour l'embrasser, sous les sifflement de Bel, les applaudissement de Fran et les verres brisés de Xanxus. Rejoints par un accoudoir et un déchet à moustaches lorsque l'argenté ramena le corps du plus petit contre le sien sans rencontrer de résistance.

~**OoO**~

Byakuran lisait attentivement le carton d'invitation rose. Lorsqu'il arriva à la fin, un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage délicat de mangeur de marshmallows.

\- Maintenant Mukuro-kun m'appartiendra entièrement, susurra-t-il.

Les Six Couronnes Funéraires suivirent d'un regard blasé sa sortie spectaculaire par la fenêtre fermée (qui n'était qu'une simple illusion depuis que l'albinos s'était lamentablement cassé la figure sur le verre et ridiculisé devant les Boss des plus puissantes Familles).

\- Vous croyez qu'il y aura des chamallows ou je ferais miueux d'en apporter ? demanda Kikyo.

-… C'est vraiment tout ce qui te préoccupe dans tout ça baru ? rugit un certain rouge bouillant.

~**OoO**~

\- Mère ? Père ? Vous m'avez fait appeler ? interrogea un brun de petite taille, aux yeux vert glacé, une intense aura de prestance surgissant de sa personne.

Les deux adultes relevèrent la tête et le dévisagèrent, leur dos toujours aussi droit.

\- Oui. Nous avons une importante nouvelle à annoncer, à toi ainsi qu'à ton frère.

~**OoO**~

La marche funèbre de Wagner, accompagnée d'"ananas ! ananas ! ananas !" retentit dans toute la pièce, attirant le regard des Varias. Hibari se contenta de sortir son portable et de bloquer l'appel. Deux secondes plus tard, la musique reprenait et l'alouette répéta le même manège. Puis une troisième fois. Une quatrième. Une cinquième. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que le brun se décide à éteindre le téléphone.

\- Vous savez que si vous faites ça, Shishô en bon pervers qu'il est, va s'imaginer des... "choses" ? fit Fran qui était repassé au vouvoiement sous l'insistance de son sempaï et amant.

Xanxus déroba aussitôt le petit appareil au brun et le ralluma.

\- Je ne veux pas que les déchets s'imaginent que la Varia ne pense qu'à baiser. grogna-t-il.

~**OoO**~

Une chanson stupide (du point de vue des Varias) parlant de "famille", d'"amis" et de plein de trucs niais résonna à son tour. Cette fois le brun décrocha.

\- Hn.

\- _Ah Kyôya ! C'est Tsuna !_

Hibari et les Varias échangèrent un regard entendu : ce déchet/paysan/chef herbivore était vraiment stupide s'il pensait que l'alouette décrochait sans savoir qui était son interlocuteur.

_\- Nous... euh... je... nous... enfin, une lettre est arrivée ce matin... et euh..._

_\- _Herbivore.

_\- Oui oui, pardon. Alors, euh, cette lettre était assez... euh... _(des chuchotements se firent entendre) _étrange, oui voilà, étrange. Et je voulais savoir si c'était toi qui l'avais envoyée._

\- Je n'ai envoyé aucune lettre.

Quelques instants de silence puis d'énormes soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre. Hibari fit son célèbre sourire carnassier qu'il avait passé des heures à le perfectionner devant le miroir et reprit de sa voix la plus neutre.

-C'est l'herbivore travesti qui s'en charge.

Nouveau silence. Et la voix du châtain reprit. Légèrement plus angoissée cependant.

_\- L'herbivore travesti... ? Tu veux dire... Lussuria ?_

\- Hn.

\- _Et euh... tu saurais quelles lettres il a envoyées ?_

\- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

Chuchotements.

_\- Parce que... enfin... tu vois... _(Tsuna tenta de prendre son ton le plus neutre. Sans grand succès) _cette lettre... elle euh... elle disait que... euh... que tu... enfin... que tu te... que tu allais te marier... avec Squalo ?_

Hibari hésita entre plusieurs réponses. Pour choisir celle qui lui paraissait la plus importante.

-Enlève le point d'interrogation à la fin de ta phrase. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait lu cette lettre.

Chuchotements. Les Varias commençaient à s'impatienter et le lui firent bien comprendre avec moults signes et grognements.

_\- Donc, tu euh... tu... Kyôya, est-ce que tu vas te marier avec Squalo ?_

_\- _Hn.

Le bruit délicieux d'un corps heurtant le sol les fit sourire. Qui c'est qui riait maintenant** ~?

~**OoO**~

Tsuna remercia d'un signe de tête Byakuran qui ramassait le corps inerte de Mukuro. L'albinos avait déboulé dans le salon du Manoir avec une pose à la Superman, avait volé la coupelle de bonbons posée sur la table basse et s'était précipité sur son amant. Mais le châtain se fichait bien du Boss des Gesso qu'il connaissait maintenant sous toutes les coutures ***.

\- Euh... Kyôya... Tu sais que le premier avril est passé n'est-ce pas ? tenta-t-il.

_\- Je sais encore compter les jours herbivore._

Le châtain grimaça. Son Gardien du Nuage avait fait sauter le "chef" depuis le début de la conversation et ce n'était pas bon signe.

_\- _Mais... Euh... Tu sais aussi que les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures ?

_\- Je ne blague pas herbivore._

Malgré la voix froide, Tsuna pouvait sentir le rictus amusé qui décorait sans aucun doute le beau visage glacial. Il déglutit difficilement et répéta :

_\- Tu ne... blagues... pas ?_

Silence. Hibari ne répondait pas aux questions stupides. Le Dixième Boss des Vongolas rouvrit la bouche mais il fut coupé par un bruit de poussée de l'autre côté du petit appareil.

Bruit bien vite suivit d'un autre, plus... mouillé ? Et de légers... halètements ?

_\- VOOOI, oui, je vais me marier avec Kyôya, et si ça vous pose un problème JE M'EN FOUS !_

Gokudera pâlit. Ryohei aussi. Gokudera verdit. Ryohei s'évanouit.

D'autres bruits se firent entendre et une nouvelle voix retentit joyeusement :

_\- Bon, eh bien on va devoir vous laisser, Squ-chan et Hibari-chan sont assez... occupés en ce moment ! _(le poulpe ne tint plus et tourna de l'oeil à son tour alors qu'un énorme fracas se produisit du côté des Varias ) _Ah, et en plus Bossu vient de détruire quelques murs ! C'est Mammon-chan qui va râler ! Bah, c'est pas grave on a l'habitude. Aaah, non, Bel-chan, si tu veux le faire, pas sur le canapé du petit salon aux animaux ! Squ-chan, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce Tee-shirt ? Tu devrais mettre plus de déodorant ! Non non non Hibari-chan, surtout ne vous gênez pas pour moi ! Enfin bon, j'espère que vous viendrez au mariage ! Ca va être génial ! Au revoir Decimo-chaaaan _~

Tsuna regarda son portable qui émettait maintenant des "biiiiiiip... biiiiiiiip... biiiiiiiiip" réguliers, signe que son interlocuteur avait raccroché. Il regarda ensuite les corps de ses Gardiens, les mafieux les plus puissants et redoutés au monde, qui jonchaient le sol de la pièce, dont certains baignant dans leur... beurk. Apparemment il y avait eu surdose de céréales ce matin. Puis il retourna vers le portable. Le referma doucement. Le rangea dans la poche de son pantalon. Et tomba en arrière, priant pour ne pas se faire trop mal.

* * *

* à cause de certaines circonstances, l'auteure s'est vue obligée de retirer les noms correspondants aux réactions. Non, des tridents, épées, dynamites, et autres armes n'entrent pas en jeu. oui, je mens comme une merde.

** je sais que cette construction n'est pas correcte. Mais que voulez-vous, les varias sont de vrais gamins.

*** Oui, avant qu'il ne commence à sortir avec Reborn, Tsuna avait eu une aventure avec le Boss des Gessos... Mais c'est une autre histoire.

Bon bin voilà... Je n'ai plus de temps, alors... quelques reviews pour faire plaisir à une petit Himutsu ? :3


	47. 42 - Pourquoi moi !

Huuum...

huuuuum...

A quoi sert encore de s'excuser ? Je ne suis presque plus sur l'ordi ces derniers temps...

Merci à **MissXYZ, tahury **et **Sayuki-chan **pour leurs reviews !

**Ràr : **

**MissXYZ :** Heureusement pour eux, Mammon n'a pas ces photos. Par contre, il en a déjà assez pour les faire chanter jusqu'à la fin de leurs dix vies. Quelle autre histoire ? (je suis fatiguée, donc je réfléchis pas... -.-')

**Sayuki-chan : **tu m'en veux si je ne réponds pas à toute ta review ? :3 Parce que je suis vraiment morte là... Je le fais demain après les cours promis... *bâille*

Voilà, je le fais enfin ! Alors : Mais siiii ! Goku-chan et Hiba-chan arrêtent pas de se sauver la vie mutuellement ! Et... et... et... Tant pis pour Muku-chan. Naan, pas question d'offrir du chocolat ! Tout pour moi ! èwé Bin tant mieux que t'aimes ça, parce qu'il y a que de l'OOC dans cette fic xD Allons, c'est pour le bien de la fic et des couples originaux ! Je suis désolée, ça me fais mal de le dire à moi, grande fan du 6918 mais... pas de 6918 dans cette fic ! TOT Tiens, j'aurais dû y penser à l'alouette xD N'empêche, ça rime avec lettre tu me diras u.u Ouille, dans ce cas je sens que plein de persos de KHR! vont mourir tués à coups de couteaux... en commençant par Fran, Squalo et Xanxus :3 Ca a toujours été trop tard d'ailleurs u.u Mais que veux-tu, Xanxus se berce d'illusions... (oh ! du X69 !/SBAFF/) Mirci :3 Et moi j'aime toujours autant lire tes reviews ;)

**Disclaimer : **Haruka dans Free! ressemble vraiment trop à Hiba-chan. Et Rin a un air à la Mukuro. Vive le 6918. ... Ah mince, je crois que je dois préciser que KHR! appartient à Akira Amano...

**Pairing : **beaucoup

**Warning : **fan-girls

Bon bin... Enjoy ? :3

* * *

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

Hibari se retourna sur le côté, se retenant de geindre.

DIIIIIING DOONG DIIIIIIIIIIING DOOOOOOOOOOONG DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING DOOOOOOOOOOONG

Il enfouit sa tête dans le truc le plus proche, espérant occulter le bruit.

DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNG DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNG DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNG DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNG DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNG

\- Que quelqu'un aille ouvrir cette fichue porte ! finit-il par gueuler.

\- Tu crois qu'il est enceint ? chuchota Lussuria à Fran.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, se demandant s'il valait mieux qu'il enlève la tête de l'alouette de son ventre avant qu'un autre Varia n'arrive ou qu'au contraire il le laisse pour pouvoir taquiner justement ces autres Varias.

~**OoO**~

Hibari bâilla alors qu'il voyait se profiler devant lui la porte du paradis (sa chambre). Cette histoire de mariage qui lui avait semblé être sur le coup une excellente idée devenait de plus en plus chi- embêtante. Entre l'herbivore travesti qui le tannait pour qu'il soit "moins froid" avec l'herbivore bruyant, l'herbivore à frange qui se moquait de lui dès qu'il le voyait, l'herbivore avare qui brandissait des photos de leur prétendu "couple" dès que l'occasion s'en présentait, le Roi des Singes qui était de plus en plus désagréable avec lui - pas que ça le gêne, il aimerait juste pouvoir finir ses siestes sans être réveillé par des hurlements - et l'herbivore bruyant qui se prenait _un peu trop _au jeu (allant jusqu'à piquer une crise de prétendue jalousie parce qu'il dormait sur la grenouille) ce n'était pas des plus reposant.

Et puis son corps ne l'aidait pas non plus... Il n'avait pas couché depuis un peu avant son arrivée chez les Varias, et si Fran avait commencé à réveiller un petit peu de désir en lui, l'herbivore bruyant était bien plus entreprenant. Il retint un frisson en se souvenant de ses baisers brûlants et de ses mains qui allaient souvent un peu trop loin. Cet herbivore lui donnait vraiment envie d'avoir enfin un autre partenaire que sa main gauche. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait sa fierté et il ne tenait pas à s'humilier devant les singes.

Cette fois, un soupir franchit ses lèvres. Heureusement qu'il pouvait toujours se réfugier dans sa chambre pour dormir...

Il poussa la porte. Cligna des yeux. Ferma la porte. La rouvrit. Re-cligna des yeux. Tourna lentement les talons. Plia ses genoux vers l'avant. Et s'élança, sûrement prêt à battre le record du monde de vitesse.

Malheureusement pour lui, quatre mains étaient déjà posées sur ses bras, le retenant.

\- Alors Hibari-kun, comme ça tu vas te marier ~ ? demanda le diable incarné (c'est à dire la jolie jeune fille rousse souriante qui se tenait devant lui).

Le brun déglutit. Envisagea une nouvelle fois l'option de fuite, toute trace de fierté envolée. Vit les deux autres filles qui l'attendaient de pied ferme à l'intérieur de sa chambre qui avait totalement changé de décoration intérieure. Et se résigna à subir son sort.

~**OoO**~

\- Première question !

Hibari jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la porte fermée.

\- Est-ce que tu es enceint de Squalo-san ?

-... QUOI ?

~**OoO**~

\- Deuxième question !

Où est-ce que ces herbivores avaient bien pu apprendre à faire des nœuds pareils ? se demanda le brun qui essayait de se détacher de la chaise à laquelle il était ligoté (pour éviter qu'il n'essaye une nouvelle fois de s'enfuir et/ou de mordre à mort tous ceux présents).

\- Tu voudrais quelle sorte de robe pour ton mariage ?

~**OoO**~

Il ne pouvait même plus bouger le petit doigts, attaché qu'il était avec trois cordes de six mètres de long chacune. Et son cou qui commençait à le gratter...

\- Troisième question !

Peut-être qu'en basculant la tête en arrière et en se frottant la nuque contre le dossier de la chaise...

\- Tu préfères...

Lààà... il y était presque... encore un peu...

-... dormir près de l'endroit de votre mariage...

Ouiiiiiii... il pouvait y arriver...

-... rentrer au manoir...

Aaaaah... respire... il y était presque... mais ça le grattait tellement... c'était horrible...

-... ou qu'on vous loue une chambre dans un Love Hôt-

BOUM

Les filles s'interrompirent pour regarder leur vict- priso- _ami parfaitement consentant _à terre, toujours attaché à sa chaise, sa chemise relevée par la chute laissant apercevoir des bouts de sa peau pâle, rouge de honte, le regard fuyant.

Une moquette rouge était vraiment une bonne idée. Tout comme les appareils photos. Elles avaient bien fait de s'associer à Mammon. Leurs comptes en banque étaient pleins à craquer maintenant.

~**OoO**~

Hibari fut relevé. Et quelque chose finit par faire "tilt" dans sa tête.

\- Pourquoi un "Love Hôtel" ? demanda-t-il d'une voix parfaitement calme, dépourvue de toute trace de peur ou d'appréhension.

Vive l'auto-persuasion.

\- Pour votre nuit de noces évidemment. répondit distraitement Chrome. Hana-chan et Lal-san sont en ce moment en train d'aider Requin-san à préparer toute cette partie-là, alors ne t'inquiètes pas. Squalo-san est vraiment très heureux et je suis sûre que ce sera une expérience très épanouissante pour lui.

~**OoO**~

_Un peu plus loin _

\- VOOOOOI non non non non non non j'ai dit non c'est pas la peine de me montrer ça je vais me débrouiller parfaitement avec le gamin c'est pas la peine je vous dit tout va bien se paaaaaaargh-

\- La ferme. Regarde. Tu vois cette case-là ? C'est une position parfaite. lui désigna Lal.

\- Et là aussi. Tu comprend comment c'est fait ? Il faut que tu passes ta jambe par-dessus sa-

\- VOOOOOOOI arrêtez ! hurla un Squalo plus rouge qu'une tomate.

\- Tch. Je te pensais moins prude.

\- Une vraie mauviette. Quelques doujinshis et bam, il peut même pas regarder.

\- Bon, on a du boulot. Je propose qu'on lui fasse lire le numéro 69.

\- J'allais le faire.

~**OoO**~

\- Alors, tu préfères la robe aux motifs de dauphins ou avec les nounours ? demanda joyeusement Kyoko.

\- Moi je te conseille celle avec les tours Eiffels ! s'écria Haru.

\- Pourquoi pas les hibous ?

-Non... un smoking... je veux juste un smoking... pas ces... ces... atroces pyjamas. murmura Hibari à bout de forces.

Il le regretta aussitôt.

\- Alors comme ça tu trouves nos robes horribles ? répéta la rousse, son sourire angélique contrastant avec l'intense aura noire qui se déployait autour d'elle.

~**OoO**~

Bel passa sa royale tête dans la mince ouverture. Observa le décor qui s'offrait à lui quelques instants. Et se retira rapidement, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Alors Bel-sempaï ?

\- Je pourrais rire de l'alouette paysanne facilement mais...

La voix du prince se brisa.

\- C'est horrible... ce qu'elles lui font... c'est absolument horrible... murmura-t-il le regard sûrement hanté (foutue frange !) Et puis... elles ont totalement piétiné la fierté masculine. Plus jamais... plus jamais je ne veux voir ça...

~**OoO**~

\- Huuum... Non, cette coiffure ne lui va pas. On passa à la 18.

\- Hahi, je suis sûre que celle-là lui ira comme un gant !

Hibari observa sans broncher les barrettes roses surmontées de coccinelles. Ce n'était pas pire que la robe à froufrous, la petite culotte de dentelle ou les chaussons de ballerine.

~**OoO**~

Il... il ne pouvait plus... il ne pouvait plus supporter ça... c'était trop éprouvant... il allait devoir leur dire... et tant pis pour la blague. Tant pis pour les singes. Tant pis pour l'ananas. Il était vraiment à bout de nerfs.

\- Herbivores, murmura-t-il d'une voix cassée. Ce... ce mariage... ce n'est... qu'une simple farce. Pour nous venger de l'herbivore en chef.

Il ferma les yeux, attendant les réactions. Elles allaient sûrement faire tomber leurs accessoires démoniaques au sol. Trembler. Nier. Rire nerveusement. Eclater en sanglots. Le laisser enfin tranquille-

\- Ah oui, mais on sait déjà ça, répondit la voix claire de Kyoko. Lussuria-san nous a tout dit et on a accepté de participer à condition de pouvoir s'occuper de toi.

Hibari sentit clairement son corps se transformer en pierre, se fissurer et éclater en mille morceaux.

~**OoO**~

DING DONG

Hibari se tendit. La dernière fois que cette sonnette avait retenti... et bien, ça l'avait mené dans cette chambre. Dans cet enfer. Mais là, ça pourrait signifier sa libération.

On toqua à la porte.

\- Alouette-saaaan. C'est pour voooouuus.

Les filles ne purent qu'admirer les étoiles et les fleurs qui apparurent derrière le brun lorsqu'il s'échappa de leur emprise pour courir vers la porte de sortie.

~**OoO**~

Il était coiffé d'une couette d'un côté, d'une natte de l'autre, avait des barrettes plein les cheveux, un nœud au sommet de son crâne, des tissus, des froufrous, des dentelles, des épingles sur sa robe, des chaussures dépareillées, des collants et un boxer tellement petit qu'on pouvait se demander s'il méritait encore son nom, et il courait dans les couloirs du Manoir Varia. Il courait sans se soucier des regards. Il courait vers sa délivrance.

Plus joyeux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, il ouvrit la grande porte sur la personne qui l'avait sortie de cet enfer, s'apprêtant à bénir l'herbivore dont il ne connaissait même pas l'identité.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent des prunelles identiques aux siennes. Un visage aussi froid que le sien. Des cheveux du même noir intense.

\- Aaah... prononça son frère en le détaillant de haut en bas. Je pensais avoir demandé à parler avec Hibari Kyôya. Pas au... au _bouffon _du château.

\- Je suis Hibari Kyôya, répondit le brun, toute trace d'euphorie envolée. Tu peux entrer, Nii-sama.

* * *

Fatiguéééééééééeeeee... C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire *bâille* Avec juste ça : rassurez-moi, je ne suis pas la seule à trouver que dans Free!, Rin a vraiment un air à la Mukuro ?

A part ça... review ? *rebâille*


	48. 43 - Mon grand-frère c'est le meilleur !

Yooooooooo ! Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes bien sûr pas obligés de répondre ! Moi je me suis rendue compte récemment que j'étais irrémédiablement liée à KHR!.

1 : un tableau (une simple copie) qui a toujours trôné dans l'entrée de l'appartement depuis avant que je sois née, sur lequel j'ai appris à distinguer mes premiers chiffres (soit 1,3,4,6,9. oui, j'ai toujours aimé les maths) eh bien, est daté du 14.03.69. Soit le jour et le mois de ma naissance, plus Mukuro. Je t'aime mon ananas chéri ! (mais moins qu'HIba-chan. Nan, faut pas se vexer je t'aime quand même beaucoupbeaucoupbeaucoup promis !)

2 : en allant au théâtre vendredi, j'ai pris le bus n°27. La pièce était jouée depuis exactement 59 ans et c'était sa plus de la 18 000 représentation. Au retour, il y avait la pré-installation d'une brocante qui allait se tenir le lendemain et le premier emplacement sur lequel je suis tombée était le 80. Si c'est pas un signe.

Breeeeef. A part ça, un grand merci à **MissXYZ, Sayuki-chan **et **tahury **pour leurs reviews au dernier chapitre !

**Ràr :**

**Sayuki-chan : **Désolée, je ne t'ai toujours pas répondu au dernier chapitre... je le ferais demain, juré cette fois. Oui, moi aussi, c'est horrible, ça te met la tête en compote et ça énerve à mort ._. Bin apparemment pour Hiba-chan si. Je me demande si Bel l'a déjà testé... Oui, ça m'a surpris aussi qu'Hiba-chan ne soit pas qu'un glaçon froid ! Alors cette séance sous ton bureau s'est avérée concluante ? raconte tout à Himutsu-nee-chan ! Vive le cross-dressing. Surtout avec Hiba-chan *nosebleed* Muku-chan... Hiba-chan... robe... Nuit de noces... *noie son ordi sous le sang* Bien sûr que c'est des 6918 ! è.é Et re-bien sûr que c'est un message codé xD 6918 POWAAAA entièrement d'accord ! Oui, elles sont méchantes xc Ah bon ? Il ne souffre pas dans les autres chapitres ? Zut../BAM/

**MissXYZ : **Ah, t'as raison, son grand frère est... *q* Et les dôjins' sont.. *µ* Et Hiba-chan est... *q* + *µ* + *Q* puissance mille !/SBAFF/ Pour les photos faudra voir ça avec Mammon, Kyoko et Haru. Le numéro de téléphone est le 696966669. Attention, c'est 40 euros la seconde.

**Pairing : **X18 (à fooooond !) S18, Sfrèrede18, et puis après... à vous de trouver !

**Warning : **euhm... déshabillage, allumage-tout-sauf-discret, copieur, jumeau. Et erreur aussi.

Bon bin... Enjoy ? :3

* * *

**Chapitre 43 : Mon grand-frère c'est le meilleur ! (oupas)**

* * *

Hibari (le Vongola-actuellement-chez-les-Varias, pas l'autre) monta quatre à quatre les marches du Manoir pour aller se changer, suivi par son frère. Il entra dans une chambre au hasard, ferma la porte pour que le nouvel arrivant ne le suive pas, fonça dans la salle de bain sans prêter attention à la personne qui se reposait auparavant sur le lit et commença à enlever tout ce dont il avait été affublé.

Il était en train de se battre avec la robe quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Empêtré dans le tissu, les bras prisonniers des manches trop serrées, le vêtement à moitié remonté au-dessus de la tête, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Des pas résonnèrent dans la pièce et il se tendit. Deux mains saisirent l'habit et le déchirèrent sans ménagement, permettant ainsi à l'alouette de retrouver sa liberté (et un peu de sa dignité).

Dos tourné à son sauveur, il finit d'enlever la robe en la faisant passer par ses pieds avant de finalement se retourner.

Pour tomber sur le Roi des Singes en personne, qui le fixait, un sourcil levé.

Hibari retint un rougissement de honte en sentant le regard rougeoyant passer sur son corps (qui n'était couvert, rappelons-le, que d'un boxer tellement petit qu'on pouvait se demander s'il méritait ce nom).

-… Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? finit par demander Xanxus.

\- Et toi ? répliqua Hibari en plissant les yeux.

Le brun aux cicatrices leva l'autre sourcil.

\- C'est ma chambre.

L'autre brun aux cicatrices (ben oui, Hibari aussi a des cicatrices. Mais je vous dirais pas où) serra les dents. Il venait de se ridiculiser. Encore.

-…

\- Alors ?

L'alouette réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il ne voulait absolument pas que les autres Varias rencontrent son frère. Pas maintenant. Et surtout pas le Roi des Singes en premier. Mais son frère était loin d'être patient et il n'allait pas tarder à détruire la porte pour venir voir ce qu'il fabriquait. Ce qui en manquerait pas d'énerver le Roi des Singes. Ce qui dégénèrerait en combat. Et il ne voulait pas que son frère se batte contre le Roi des Singes. Mais s'il le laissait dans le couloir trop longtemps, il y avait aussi des possibilités pour que les autres singes le voient. Il fallait qu'il s'habille, qu'il sorte de cette chambre et qu'il emmène son frère à l'abri des regards le plus vite possible. Mais pour ça, il allait falloir qu'il passe le Roi des Singes…

Euh attendez… pourquoi est-ce qu'il était si près d'un coup ?

~**OoO**~

Hibari détestait reculer. Pourtant c'était ce qu'il était en train de faire en ce moment même.

\- Laisse-moi passer.

\- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu viens faire ici.

Le brun retint un juron en sentant son dos se heurter contre une surface froide. L'autre s'approcha encore et plaqua ses deux bras de part et d'autre de sa tête. Presque nu, désarmé, il était prit au piège.

\- Ca ne te regarde pas.

\- 'M'en fiche.

Hibari plissa ses yeux glacés comme Xanxus se rapprochait beaucoup trop près à son goût. Il pouvait même sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps. Un certain jour d'avril revint dans son esprit et son souffle se coupa.

\- Dis-moi déchet.

\- Va crever, lâcha haineusement l'alouette. Avant d'écarquiller les yeux lorsque son champ de vision fut restreint à deux prunelles rouges.

\- Pas avant toi, souffla le propriétaire des yeux rubis.

Hibari ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. Se bloqua en sentant un courant d'air chaud caresser ses lèvres. Et les deux sursautèrent lorsque des coups répétés se firent entendre à la porte, brisant leur bulle brûlante.

Xanxus fronça les sourcils.

\- Qui c'est ?

L'alouette profita de ce moment d'inattention pour repousser l'autre le plus loin possible et sortir de la salle de bains. Les coups se firent plus insistants.

\- Oï, tu vas quand même pas sortir comme ça ? lui lança un Roi des Singes sarcastique, adossé au chambranle de la porte.

Le brun jura mentalement en se souvenant de sa tenue-qui-n'en-était-pas-une. D'un pas décidé, il s'avança alors vers l'armoire du grand brun et l'ouvrit avant que ce dernier ait pu l'en empêcher.

Si l'herbivore avare avait voulu trouver quelque chose de compromettant sur son Boss, il ne serait pas plus mal tombé, songea Hibari devant les rangées de vêtements qui s'étalaient devant lui.

L'étagère du haut était remplie de queues de ratons laveurs (le Roi des Singes avait intérêt à ce que ce soit de l'artificiel, sinon il se jurait de venger tous ces pauvres animaux). Le bas était envahi de cintres, séparés en trois rangées : une de vestes au blason de la varia, toutes identiques, l'autre de chemises blanches… identiques, et la dernière de pantalons noirs… bingo ! identiques.

Il aurait cru voir sa propre armoire (en taille adulte bien sûr).

Sale copieur.

~**OoO**~

Quand Hibari sortit de la chambre, il était habillé d'un pantalon avec six revers, d'une chemise lui tombant lamentablement sur les épaules (et qui ne soulignait pas du tout, mais alors_ pas du tout _ses siiiiii merveilleux abdominaux) et, miracle inespéré, de chaussures parfaitement à sa taille.

Allez savoir pourquoi Xanxus avait des chaussures taille ** dans sa penderie.

Par contre, il n'avait pas pu changer de sous-vêtements. Disons que comme tout le reste (sauf les chaussures évidemment) le Roi des Singes avait une longueur de hauteur.

Ah oui, comment Hibari a-t-il réussi à obtenir ces vêtements ?

Même lui ne le savait pas.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il ouvrit la porte, sortit, la referma, prit son frère par la manche et essaya de le tirer le plus loin possible avant que le légitime propriétaire de ce qu'il portait sur le dos ne vienne voir qui était le visiteur surprise.

Malheureusement pour lui, son cher et respecté aîné ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Et Xanxus sortit avant que l'alouette n'aie pu cacher l'autre.

Il resta figé quelques moments, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre, avant de plisser les yeux et d'ouvrir la bouche. Mais hélas l'invité surprise le prit de court.

\- C'est lui ton fiancé ? demanda-t-il d'un air... impassible. Les Hibari sont toujours impassibles. TOUJOURS (sauf quand on vit avec les Varias depuis plus de six mois). Pourquoi tu as pris ses vêtements ? renchérit-il en observant son petit frère, avec cette fois une note dégoûtée dans la voix.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas lui. Et si j'ai pris ses vêtements, c'est parce que ma chambre est hors d'accès en ce moment.

Le Boss de la Varia ne put qu'admirer le sang froid de l'alouette.

\- Pourquoi est-tu allé dans cette chambre ? questionna alors l'autre, les yeux plissés. Pourquoi as-tu mis tant de temps ?

Hibari (toujours celui qui vit chez les Varias hein) compris très bien le sous-entendu de son frère : "me dis pas que tu trompes ton promis juste avant le mariage ?"

\- Je suis allé dans cette chambre parce que c'était la plus proche, et donc la plus rapide pour me changer. Et j'ai rencontré quelques malaises à enlever mes précédents vêtements, un peu trop encombrants.

Xanxus retint un sifflement. L'alouette se débrouillait vraiment bien. Mais même s'il prenait beaucoup d'intérêt à observer la joute verbale entre les deux, il n'aimat pas être ignoré. Bien sûr, il ne l'était pas en ce moment parce que le fils (bizarrement il avait un problème avec le mot "adoptif") du Nono n'est jamais ignoré. Mais là, il était un peu mis à l'écart de la conversation

\- C'est qui ? intervint-il directement.

_Je veux pas lui dire, pourquoi lui pourquoi lui pourquoi lui, et pourquoi Est-ce que l'autre idiot est venu aussi ah oui c'est vrai je dois me marier raaah mais m*erde, y'en a marre pourquoi tout se retourne contre moi je veux mouriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- nan, les carnivores ne meurent pas, alors je veux dormiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir._

\- Nii-sama, je te présente le R- Xanxus Vongola, le Boss de la Varia, un équipe d'assassins indépendants rattachés aux Vongolas, et fils adoptif de l'ancien Boss des Vongolas. Voici mon frère aîné, Hibari Byakuya. présenta Kyôya d'un ton sobre, calme et parfaitement maître de lui.

_Raaaaaaah c'était de la merde, pourquoi moooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

\- Ton frère aîné ? Pourtant on dirait plus ton jumeau. fit remarquer Xanxus.

En effet, à part les prunelles d'un vert glacé de Byakuya, les deux frères se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.

\- Nii-sama est né deux minutes et dix-huit secondes avant moi, rétorqua Kyôya du même ton professionnel et glacé qu'il adoptait depuis le début de l'entretien. Il est donc mon aîné et l'héritier de la famille.

Leur interlocuteur les dévisagea quelques instants avant d'éclater d'un énorme rire.

\- Ha ! Votre famille est encore plus bizarre que la mafia ! Vous venez du millénaire dernier c'est ça ? Ri-di-cu-le !

Les deux frères observèrent impassiblement l'autre se foutre de leur gueule avant que Kyôya ne reprenne la parole.

\- Nii-sama, permets-moi de te présenter un endroit plus calme où nous pourrons parler sans crainte d'être dérangé.

\- Je t'en prie.

~**OoO**~

Squalo poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement. Les deux folles l'avaient enfin libéré. Bien sûr, ce n'était que provisoire comme elles s'étaient faites un plaisir de le lui rappeler, mais c'était toujours ça. Il frémit en se souvenant de ce qu'elles l'avaient obligé à regarder et repoussa les images classées XXXX le plus loin dans son esprit. Maintenant, il voulait juste se détendre un bon coup... et peut-être aller embêter un peu son adorable fiancé (parce que oui, les images l'avaient traumatisé, mais les idées étaient... savoureuses).

Bon, restait plus qu'à trouver l'alouette. Sifflotant un petit air, il se mit en quête de ce dernier. Heureusement pour lui que Lussuria passait dans le coin.

\- Alors Squ-chan ? Cette séance ?

\- Ah euhm... intéressante. répondit le squale, se battant toujours avec les images. Dis, tu saurais pas où est Kyôya par hasard ?

\- Si, il est entré dans le salon japonais. répondit le travesti. Seulement, faut pas le déranger, il est ave- ATTEND ! SQUUUU-CHAAAAN !

L'argenté ouvrit grand la porte du petit salon, un VOOOOOOI sur le bout de la langue. Se figea. Cligna des yeux. Se pinça. Ferma la porte. Rouvrit la porte.

Non. Apparemment il ne rêvait pas. Il y avait bien deux Kyôya parfaitement identiques qui le dévisageaient avec la même expression neutre, chacun assis sur un canapé.

Bon. Soit il avait pris un verre de trop au déjeuner, soit Bel avait mis un truc dans sa nourriture, soit il faisait un rêve pour le moins agréable si les deux apparitions se montraient consentantes.

Optant pour l'hypothèse du verre en trop, il décida que l'un des deux devait être une hallucination et qu'il avait donc une chance sur deux d'embrasser le vrai. Il plissa les yeux, réfléchit, fit la plouf, et tomba sur celui de droite. D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea donc vers celui-ci, le saisit à la nuque, eut un rictus victoire en voyant qu'il était consistant (la plouf avait toujours raison !) et embrassa fougueusement son prisonnier qui resta les yeux grands ouverts et totalement inerte. Tiens, il ne se rappelait pas que Kyôya avait les yeux verts.

Il émit un grognement de protestation lorsqu'il se sentit tiré en arrière, coupant ainsi court au baiser. Il s'apprêtait à gueuler sur celui qui venait de l'interrompre, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était que Kyôya en personne. Mais... pourtant... il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit aussi un Kyôya, rouge comme une tomate pour celui-là, s'essuyer les lèvres avec un regard indigné. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Wouah, la drogue qu'avait utilisé le foutu prince était vachement puissant cette fois...

\- Squalo, dit celui qui le tenait encore par le bras, je te présente mon frère aîné, Hibari Byakuya. Nii-sama, voici Squalo, mon fiancé.

Lorsqu'il comprit enfin que ce n'était pas une hallucination, les yeux gris s'éloignèrent tellement l'un de l'autre que son possesseur aurait juré qu'ils avaient atteints les oreilles. Il avait vraiment merdé sur ce coup-là...

* * *

Pour les ** concernant la taille de chaussure, ça a été censuré par quelqu'un dont je dois hélas taire le nom pour ne pas entacher sa réputation. Bien sûr, impossible de deviner son identité.

C'est moi ou ce chapitre est à la fois plus long et moins drôle que d'habitude ? Tss, je m'améliore pas. Allez, je demanderais quand même des reviews pour m'encourager à faire progresser tout ça !


	49. 44 - Tradition de famille

Yooooooo les gens ! ... Non, il n'est pas samedi. Pas du tooouuut.

Bon, je vais poster lundi aussi. Ca vous va ? :3

Bon, ça me surprend aussi, mais je n'ai rien à raconter aujourd'hui... Alors passons aux choses toutsaufsérieuses. Et un big merci à **MissXYZ, tahury **et **Sayuki-chan **pour leurs reviews au dernier chapitre !

**Ràr : **

**MissXYZ : **Ah ben oui, c'est le numéro de Mammon après tout u.u Merci pour ta review ! :) (ouais, j'ai pas d'inspi ce soir... -.-')

**Sayuki-chan : **Ca y est, je t'ai enfin répondu ! C'est pas trop tôt tu me diras ! Mais il faaaut voir des messages codés pairing partout ! Parce qu'il y en a partout ! (là, je parle en général ;) mais si tu regardes bien, quand je met des nombres, parfois c'est pour annoncer des pairings qui viendront par la suite...) Ouf, tu me rassures ! J'ai eu peur de ne pas réussir à la faire souffrir tout le temps ! *fille totalement atteinte* Pourquoi un string ?... demande à Hiba-chan ~ Qui sait, peut-être qu'il ira vérifier pour toi ~ Bin ui, c'est la Mafia après tout '-' Mais tu trouves pas que ça lui donne un petit côté plus... sexy ? ;)/BAM/ Owiii owiii, je voulais aussi qu'il le fasse *w* Mais Byabya (pas le marshmallow hein u.u) est trop impatient :c Bin oui, il en a toujours accroché au col de sa veste xD C'est trop bizarre u.u Je l'ai dit, c'est censuré, interdit que je dise la raison pour laquelle ces chaussures étaient là ! Ah ? je vais le dire à Byakuya, il va être content de savoir que son prénom est mignon xD (heureusement que je regardais Bleach quand j'ai écrit le dernier chapitre, j'aurais jamais trouvé de prénom sinon o.o) Ouiiii, des trèès belles fesses c: Et deux Kyôya... *évanouie dans une mare de sang*

**Disclaimer : **Y'a de plus en plus d'OC dans cette fic... Et ne parlons même pas de l'OOC... Dooooonc, à part le mignon pitit Byakuya et les trois qui débarquent à la fin, tout appartient encore à Akira Amano. Mais mon coup de manga avance, je vous l'assure !

**Pairing : **C'est là que c'est marrant ~ Un spécial pour Aku-chan (vous verrez bien ce que c'est ;)), toujours du S18, du 169, du B26, et du point de vue de Byakuya y'a aussi du 2718 (je vous vois déjà arriver...), du 2618 (26, 27... bon ok j'arrête) du 118, du 6918 et du Luss18 *va vomir*

**Warning : **ressemblance trompeuse...

Bon bin... Enjoy ? :3

* * *

Kyôya mourrait d'envie de frapper l'argenté. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, sur le coup. Mais il mourrait aussi d'envie d'avoir un appareil photo à portée de main. Parce que la tête que faisait son frère était… merveilleusement hilarante.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son aîné comme ça. Lui toujours si calme, si composé, si froid, avec un visage et des yeux qui ne trahissaient jamais aucune émotion, était maintenant totalement perdu. Fini l'expression impassible. Ses joues étaient écarlates, ses lèvres à demi entrouvertes, ses yeux affolés.

Kyôya espéra qu'il y avait des caméras dans cette pièce et qu'il pourrait récupérer les vidéos. En essayant de ne pas avoir à payer trop cher.

~**OoO**~

Il regarda une nouvelle fois sur sa montre. Une minute et trente-quatre secondes que son frère ne bougeait plus. Pitié, ne lui dites pas qu'il était mort. Il ne voulait pas être l'héritier. Pitiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiééééééééééééééééééééé...

Lorsque Squalo dut parer vingt attaques par secondes de tonfas en métal noir, Kyôya poussa un soupir de soulagement mental.

~**OoO**~

\- Hé. Calme-toi. ordonna Kyôya en parant une attaque de son frère avec sa propre paire de tonfas.

\- Dégage herbivore.

Un canapé explosa. Chouette, Squalo le trouvait moche. En plus il ne savait même pas ce qu'il venait faire ici.

\- Je ne suis pas un herbivore, herbivore.

Trois vases se brisèrent.

\- Je t'ai dit de te pousser herbivore.

La petite table en bois finement ouvragé vola en éclat.

\- Et je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas un herbivore.

Les paravents furent détruits.

\- Herbivore. lança calmement Byakuya.

\- Herbivore, répéta tout aussi calmement Kyôya.

\- Herbivore, relança Byakuya.

\- Herbivore, jeta Kyôya.

\- Herbivore. siffla Byakuya.

\- Herbivore. gronda Kyôya.

\- Herbivore.

\- Herbivore.

\- Herbivore.

\- Herbivore.

\- Euh, je voudrais pas vous interrompre, mais on s'ennuie un peu là. Vous savez pas dire autre chose ? demanda Fran d'un ton blasé, un paquet de pop-corns à la main.

\- La ferme ! lui crièrent en chœur les jumeaux.

~**OoO**~

\- C'est mon fiancé.

\- Je vais le mordre à mort.

\- C'est mon fiancé.

\- Je vais le mordre à mort.

\- C'est mon fiancé.

\- Il m'a embrassé.

Ouf, pensa Squalo. Ils avaient enfin changé de refrain. Le pire c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas haussé le ton depuis leur rencontre.

~**OoO**~

\- VOOOI, j'y suis pour rien si vous vous ressemblez trop !

\- Un homme se doit de reconnaître son promis, même si ce dernier est entièrement recouvert par un voile et placé au centre de cents autres personnes vêtues de la même manière. Tu n'es pas honnête. Je vais te mordre à mort. prononça l'aîné d'un ton docte.

\- Tu t'en souviens encore ? demanda Kyôya, stupéfait (intérieurement).

Après tout, ils avaient appris ces phrases vers l'âge de sept ans...

~**OoO**~

\- "Mordre à mort" ?

\- Tradition de famille.

\- "Herbivore" ?

\- Tradition de famille.

\- Tonfas ?

\- Longue et vieille histoire.

\- C'est pas une tradition de famille ?

\- Si. Mais c'est aussi une longue et vieille histoire.

\- Et ça ? demanda Squalo en montrant Byakuya, totalement impassible, mais caressant amoureusement des petits gâteaux (il se croyait seul). C'est aussi une tradition de famille ?

\- Non, marmonna Kyôya. Enfin oui. Mais non.

L'argenté comprit lorsqu'il vit la même expression sur le visage de son fiancé quand Hibird vint dormir au creux de sa main.

Chacun son truc quoi.

~**OoO**~

\- Je vais rester ici jusqu'au mariage afin de surveiller mon frère, annonça Byakuya à la Varia stupéfaite.

Mais franchement, ce type ressemblait tellement à son frère ! Et d'après Squalo, il était aussi doué au combat que lui, utilisait les mêmes expressions, les mêmes armes, et parlait comme lui. Restait à savoir si le reste de son caractère correspondait...

Xanxus entra dans la pièce. Byakuya le regarda. Sortit ses tonfas. Et lança :

\- Je vais te mordre à mort.

\- Tradition de famille ? demanda Squalo

\- Hn. répondirent les Hibari.

~**OoO**~

\- Euhm, donc, concernant ton mariage... débuta la projection de Tsuna.

\- Je ne me marie pas.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne me marie pas, répéta Hibari froidement.

\- Mais... tu... tenta Tsuna, perdu.

\- Comment oses-tu me tutoyer herbivore ? gronda le brun.

\- Mais enfin... Kyôya... qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?! s'exclama le châtain.

\- Non seulement tu me tutoies mais tu m'appelles Kyôya ? Tu es fou herbivore. Qui est-tu pour prononcer ce prénom ainsi ? Tu connais Kyôya ?

\- Qu'est-ce que... qui...

\- Je vais te mordre à mort. déclara Hibari en sortant ses tonfas.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de te calmer Nii-sama, fit Hibari qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

\- Mais cet herbivore me tutoie, à prétendu que je me mariais et m'a appelé Kyôya ! s'exclama Hibari.

\- Il doit y avoir un malentendu. dit Hibari en tentant de calmer Hibari.

Tsuna s'évanouit.

~**OoO**~

\- Mon aloueeeetteeee ! Comment as-tu pu ? Comment est-ce que tu peux faire ça ? Te marier avec ce… ce poisson pourri !

\- Je peux savoir qui tu appelles "mon alouette" ?

\- Euh… Kyôya… Que… Kufufu, si tu voulais te battre, fallait le dire ! Tiens, t'as changé de tonfas ? Ils sont pas mal du tout ! Tu les as depuis quand ?

\- La ferme herbi… ananas !

\- Et t'as mis des lentilles de couleur ? Elles te vont bien ! Pourquoi t'en as pris ?

\- Il est toujours aussi chiant, marmonna Squalo en passant, Kyôya à ses côtés.

\- Hn.

Ce qui eut au moins le mérite de faire taire Mukuro.

~**OoO**~

Tsuna déglutit. Ferma les yeux. Inspira. Expira. Compta jusqu'à vingt-sept. Se mordit la langue (ça faisait maaaaaaal !). Rouvrit les yeux. Et dut se résigner à admettre que non, ce n'était pas une stupide illusion, créée par il-ne-savait-quel-stupide-illusionniste.

Il. Y. Avait. Bien. Deux. Hibari.

\- Tu peux recommencer s'il te plaît ?

Squalo soupira. Bon, ok, c'était un peu dur à digérer, mais quand même ! Ca faisait bien la cinquième fois qu'il devait tout réexpliquer au Decimo et à ses Gardiens depuis que ceux-ci étaient arrivés au… il se souvenait jamais du nom… tant pis, à l'endroit où ils étaient censés se marier !

~**OoO**~

\- Alors ? Quel herbivore est ton prétendu Boss ?

\- L'herbivore, répondit Kyôya. Il se comporte très souvent comme un herbivore, mais parfois peut se changer en presque carnivore. Faut juste le convaincre de combattre.

\- L'herbivore donc, murmura Byakuya en se dirigeant vers Tsuna.

Le tout sous les yeux, cachés pour l'un, et inexpressifs pour l'autre, de Bel et Fran qui essayaient de comprendre comment les deux frères faisaient pour communiquer.

~**OoO**~

\- Herbivore.

Tsuna se retourna. Lentement. Trèèès lentement. Trèès trèèès trèèès lentement.

\- Je vais te mordre à mort.

\- Tradition de famille, leur confia Squalo.

~**OoO**~

\- Ara ~ Si ce n'est pas Hibari-chan ~, susurra un certain fan de marshmallows d'un ton légèrement inquiétant. Je te cherchais justement ~

En fait, il cherchait son ananas. Ainsi que Uni-chan. Et Tsuna-chan. Ainsi que ses Couronnes Funéraires, et son petit Sho-chan. Sans oublier Xanxus-chan, voire Squalo-chan. Mais tant pis, Hibari-chan lui allait aussi.

\- Je voulais juste te dire une chose, murmura-t-il, franchement terrifiant cette fois. Mukuro-chan est à moi. A moi et à moi seul. Je sais que vous avez été ensemble à un moment, mais maintenant c'est avec moi qu'il reste. Alors ne t'avises pas de me le reprendre.

Il s'était avancé, jusqu'à surplomber le brun de toute sa hauteur. Ce dernier, pas effrayé pour un sou, se contenta de lui lancer un regard froid.

\- L'ananas ? Je m'en fiche. Il se bat bien, c'est tout. Je n'ai jamais pensé à être avec un ananas tel que lui. Et je n'ai rien à faire des histoires de cœur d'un vieil herbivore, termina-t-il en s'éloignant.

~**OoO**~

Byakuya souffla mentalement. "Kyôya"… "Hibari-chan"… "Mon alouette"… Encore "Kyôya"… Encore "Hibari-chan"… "Alouette-chan"*…

Mais avec combien d'herbivores son frère était-il sorti ?

Non, il n'était pas jaloux. Pas du tout.

~**OoO**~

La palais en jetait. Il fallait le dire. Le mariage aurait lieu dans plus de douze heures, mais les invités principaux étaient déjà arrivés. Heureusement que cela avait été prévu et que des chambres avaient été mises à disposition pour eux.

Ce qui permit à Kyôya de se divertir un peu en inventant un nouveau jeu.

\- Je vais vous mordre à mort pour exhibitionnisme herbivore, déclara-t-il en ouvrant la porte d'une chambre.

\- Ara Hibari-chan, on est dans une chambre !

\- Kufufu, tu voudrais peut-être te joindre à- Aiie ! Q'est-ce qui t'arrives Bya ?

Kyôya observa, blasé, l'herbivore marshmallow embrasser sans s'arrêter l'ananas. Puis, dégoûté par ce spectacle, il interrompit le tout en détruisant un des montants du lit.

\- Kyôya. Ton fiancé te ch-...

Hibari se retourna vers la porte. Pour voir son frère.

Ouille. Le connaissant il allait sûrement penser que...

\- Ne me dis pas que tu trompes ton fiancé juste avant le mariage ? prononça Byakuya, plus froid que la mort.

~**OoO**~

_\- Aaah ! Noooon ! Ah... aah... arrêtez... arrêtez... Mmh..._

\- Je te présente mes excuses, fit Kyôya. Je vais juste mordre à mort ces herbivores, puis nous reprendrons notre conversation.

\- Je t'en prie. répondit Byakuya.

Kyôya se dirigea vers la porte d'où provenaient les sons. Il espérait tomber sur des herbivores pas trop mauvais. Il avait besoin de se défouler.

Il passa la tête à travers l'entrebaillement de la porte.

Pour garder son air blasé devant le tableau qui s'offrait à lui.

Le canasson. L'herbivore baseballeur. L'herbivore rouge. Le dernier coincé entre les deux autres, son haut presque entièrement enlevé, le visage rouge, la respiration sifflante, des mains sur le bas de son ventre.

Kyôya ressortit sans rien faire. Parfois, les herbivores étaient trop étranges pour lui.

~**OoO**~

Le trio resta muet encore quelques minutes après le départ d'Hibari. Enma se dégagea, réajusta sa chemise et défroissa son pantalon.

-... Vous pensez qu'Hibari nous croira si on lui dit la vérité ? finit par demander Yamamoto.

\- Quelle vérité ? répondit Dino.

-... Qu'on a parié avec Byakuran qu'il était chatouilleux et qu'on s'est entraîné sur nous pour ensuite lui faire des chatouilles ?

-... Je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne rien dire. trancha Enma, récoltant les hochement de tête approbateurs des deux autres.

~**OoO**~

\- Ah, Kyôya. Je te cherchais.

L'interpellé dévisagea Squalo. De son côté, Byakuya se dit que beaucoup d'herbivores cherchaient son frère.

Squalo les scruta tour à tour, avant de s'avancer, un peu hésitant, vers eux. Il devait sûrement être en train de se demander lequel était son fiancé. Quand même, ils se ressemblaient pas tant que ça ! ... Si ?

Au final, heureusement (ou pas) pour eux deux, le requin s'approcha du bon.

\- Donc, Kyôya... J'avais quelques questions à te poser... En privé, rajouta-t-il avec un regard en direction de Byakuya.

\- Si je gêne parce que vous voulez coucher, suffit de le dire. fit froidement ce dernier. Avant de s'éloigner.

Kyôya en resta presque bouche-bée.

-... Je savais que rester avec les singes allait le changer. Je le savais.

~**OoO**~

\- Alouette-kun ? demanda Fran. Y'a des gens qui veulent vous voir.

Apparemment la grenouille n'arrêtait pas de changer de façon de l'appeler, nota Hibari.

\- Qui ?

\- Je sais pas. Mais ils vous ressemblent. Ils sont deux. Une femme et un homme. Votre frère est avec eux.

Byakuya ? Mais il était parti i peine une minute...

La réalisation le frappa de plein fouet.

~**OoO**~

\- Mère. Père. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

\- Ah, Kyôya. fit une dame d'âge respectable comme en témoignaient les cheveux gris qui parsemaient ses cheveux noirs soyeux, mais à l'aura tout aussi imposante que celle de son fils. Ca faisait longtemps.

\- Kyôya. le salua froidement l'homme à côté de sa mère. Un peu plus grand qu'elle, il restait tout de même petit. Ses cheveux étaient poivre et sel, mais son visage ne comportait aucune ride et ses yeux bleus étaient encore plus intimidants que ceux du Gardien du Nuage.

Derrière lui, un jeune homme de l'âge de Kyôya, aux cheveux noirs, au visage identique et aux yeux marrons s'inclina légèrement en guise de salutation. Le futur marié répondit à son salut, tandis que Byakuya arrivait dans la pièce.

Les Hibari étaient enfin réunis.

* * *

*où l'on voit que Fran ne respecte pas ses engagements envers Bel

Voilàà ! Alors, petit précision : dans le chapitre je-ne-sais-plus-combien, mais y'a pas longtemps, j'avais mis "va chercher ta sœur" lorsque la mère d'Hibari parlait à Byakuya. Finalement, je suis repassée et ait changé en "va chercher ton frère". Parce que un Hibari c'est merveilleux, deux c'est plus qu'incroyable, et trois c'est le Paradis.

Sinon, croyez-le ou non, mais cet "arc" va être court. Pour tout dire, il va durer jusqu'au 28 juin. Non, je n'ai pas écrit tous les chapitres restant (ce serait plus qu'un miracle !) mais il FAUT qu'il se termine avant. Pour des raisons de wifi. C'est pour cela que, oui, la cérémonie ne devrait pas tarder.

Au passage, si quelqu'un connaissant la façon dont un mariage se déroule dans _n'importe quel _pays (je dis bien n'importe quel) pitié, dites-le moi. Pour Squalo. Pour Hiba-chan. Pour que ce soit bien n'importe quoi.

A part tout ça... review ? :3 (encore 17 et on atteint les 200 ! allez ! tout repose sur vous !)


	50. 45 - Papa, Maman, mes frérots et moi

Yoooo ! Vous voyez, j'ai bien posté lundi ! Ha ! C'est qui la meilleure hein ?

En même temps, vos reviews m'ont bien motivées ;) Ce qui me faire dire un énoooooorme merci à **MissXYZ, Tahury **(t'es la même que d'habitude ? vu que j'ai pas l'habitude de voir une majuscule au début du pseudo x)) **amelieprosper **(youjou ! une nouvelle !) **Sayuki-chan **et **Akuuma Tsukeshine **(ça faisait longtemps :p c'est grâce à Enma c'est ça ?)

**Ràr : **

**MissXYZ : **Eh oui ! C'est fait pour ! Ils vont en voir de tous les Hiba-chan !/BAM/

**Tahury : **Tu... t'as peur ? xD ALors heureusement que t'es pas à la place de Tsutsu ! x) Et les Hiba-chan sont parfaits è.é Donc il font pas un "sacré" numéro, ils font un parfait numéro !/BAM/

**Sayuki-chan : **Désolée :c Mais c'est pas moi, c'est Byaku ! Et c'est pour ça qu'Hiba-chan va mettre enfin à profit es cours de ninja ! :D Comme ça il va voler les vidéos ! Sauf s'il se fait prendre... x) Se taper l'incruste, c'est l'un des buts de la vie de cette grenouille u.u Puisque c'est très utile pour faire ch*er les gens... ;) Eh ben nan, désolée, il l'a pas reconnu xc Wouaille, fuis tant que tu le peux Squ-chan, t'as une fan de 6918 enragée qui veux ta mort à tout prix ! Tsutsu, même conseil ! Et après c'est oi qui ait l'esprit mal placé u.u M'enfin, si Byabya avait voulu violer Hiba-chan, il aurait sûrement demandé de l'aide à Muku-chan.. et ça t'aurait pas déplu pas vrai ? ;p Ouais c'est dingue ! OoO Ca m'a fait un choc aussi ! Mais ils sont bien là, prêts à terroriser tout le monde... Mwahaha... Sinon, petit HS : merci beaucoup pour ta review sur le 6918 :3 Je pense que je te répondrais à la fin de l'OS... Je te tiens au courant au chapitre 46 u.u

**Disclaimer : **Hisaya, Byakuya, le Pôpa et la Môman d'Hiba-chan sont à moi et je peux vous assurer qu'ils sony très contents *essaye de les retenir* à part ça... *va déprimer dans un coin*

**Pairing : **PLeeeiiiiin ! Et je vous laisse le plaisir de les traquer ! :D

**Warning : **gros mots, GUIMAUVE, espionnage et cérémonie.

Bon bin... Enjoy ? :3

* * *

_\- Mère. Père. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir._

_\- Ah, Kyôya. fit une dame d'âge respectable comme en témoignaient les cheveux gris qui parsemaient ses cheveux noirs soyeux, mais à l'aura tout aussi imposante que celle de son fils. Ca faisait longtemps._

_\- Kyôya. le salua froidement l'homme à côté de sa mère. Un peu plus grand qu'elle, il restait tout de même petit. Ses cheveux étaient poivre et sel, mais son visage ne comportait aucune ride et ses yeux bleus étaient encore plus intimidants que ceux du Gardien du Nuage._

_Derrière lui, un jeune homme de l'âge de Kyôya, aux cheveux noirs, au visage identique et aux yeux marrons s'inclina légèrement en guise de salutation. Le futur marié répondit à son salut, tandis que Byakuya arrivait dans la pièce._

_Les Hibari étaient enfin réunis._

~**OoO**~

\- Permettez que je vous conduise dans un endroit plus approprié pour discuter.

\- Nous te suivons.

Alors qu'il conduisait toute sa joyeuse petite famille dans les couloirs du palace, une idée digne d'un carnivore ayant passé plusieurs mois avec des singes fous (ce qu'il était en fait) le frappa.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère (pas Byakuya, l'autre). D'après les herbivores et les singes, son aîné et lui se ressemblaient énormément... au point qu'on en vienne à les confondre. Or, que se passerait-il si son petit frère se mêlait à la partie ?

...

Kyôya dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire carnassier.

~**OoO**~

\- Ton fiancé est-il ici ?

\- Oui mère. Il s'occupe de vérifier si les dernier préparatifs du mariage se déroulent comme il est prévu.

\- Bien. Nous sommes impatients de le voir.

Ben si c'était ça de l'impatience, pensa Fran qui s'amusait à jouer aux espions, qu'est-ce que ça devait être quand ils étaient calmes...

~**OoO**~

\- Cette chambre vous convient-elle ?

\- Hn, répondit son père en passant le bout de son doigt sur le manteau de cheminée pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de poussière.

\- Je ferais monter votre thé à l'heure habituelle. Si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. Je serais probablement en bas en train d'aider mon fiancé.

\- Très bien. Nous allons rester ici pour nous reposer un peu du voyage. Hisaya ?

\- Oui mère ?

\- Tu descendras aider ton frère.

\- Oui mère, fit le plus jeune en s'inclinant.

Kyôya retint une grimace en voyant le spectacle. Il ne regrettait vraiment rien de tout ça.

~**OoO**~

Trois minutes.. trois minutes un... trois minutes deux... trois minutes trois... trois minutes quatre...

Zut alors, il en était réduit à compter les secondes tellement il s'ennuyait !

Franchement, ils pourraient faire des efforts eux aussi, pensa Kyôya avec un regard en direction de ses frères qui l'encadraient, Byakuya à sa droite et Hisaya à gauche. Et ils n'avaient toujours pas croisé d'herbi-

\- Ah, l'asocial. Faut qu'tu viennes. Le Juudaime veut... te...

Kyôya eut du mal à retenir son sourire en voyant le regard de l'herbivore explosif passer de lui... à Byakuya... à Hisaya... à lui... à Byakuya... à Hisaya...

Par contre il le laissa clairement s'afficher lorsque l'argenté tourna lentement les talons, avant de repartir en murmurant des choses qui ressemblaient fortement à "je rêve... c'est un putain de foutu rêve... je crois que je vais aller dormir..."

Ses frères froncèrent le nez sous le vocabulaire employé.

~**OoO**~

\- Kyôya ! Tu es là ! Je...

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux en voyant les trois dos identiques qui s'offraient à lui. Bien vite remplacés par des visages identiques.

Ha... Hahaha... Hahahaha... Il avait mal compté... c'était obligé... alors...

\- Herbivore ?

Un Hibari...

\- Je vais te mordre à mort si tu restes comme ça.

Deux Hibari...

\- Hn, fit le brun en sortant ses tonfas.

Tr...

\- Hibari ?

\- C'est moi, répondirent les trois apparitions en chœur.

\- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !

Et le très Respecté, Extraordinaire, Bon, Ohmygodqu'ilestmignon, Romantique et Naze (les derniers surnoms étant donnés par un certain tueur-tuteur) Dixième Boss Vongola s'évanouit à la - simple - vue de son Gardien le plus redoutable en trois exemplaires.

~**OoO**~

\- Herb- Squalo !

Kyôya retint un claquement de langue agacé devant les regards de ses frères. Oui, il ne l'avaient jamais vu crier. Mais fallait s'adapter à son temps après tout.

\- VOOOOI, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? gueula un requin totalement débraillé, le visage couvert de suie, les cheveux emmêlés et le T-shirt tâché de peinture rouge (une longue histoire, impliquant Gokudera, Bel, Uri et un concours de tags).

\- C'est... lui ton fiancé ? demanda dignement Hisaya.

-... VOOI, pourquoi vous êtes trois maintenant ? cria - d'un ton un peu moins assuré - l'argenté au même moment.

Kyôya ouvrait la bouche pour répondre aux deux quand Squalo se pencha sur le visage de Byakuya, le scrutant attentivement. L'alouette (celle du milieu) haussa un sourcil dubitatif, se demandant s'il fallait qu'il soit jaloux parce que son fiancé était un peu trop près du visage de son frère ou qu'il attende de voir ce qui allait se passer afin de, peut-être, avec de la chance et la caméra portative qu'il gardait au cas où dans sa poche, pouvoir prendre des images compromettantes.

-... Je peux savoir ce que tu fais herbivore ? demanda Byakuya le plus froidement possible.

\- Huum... Nan, c'est pas toi. déclara l'argenté, avant de se pencher ensuite sur le visage de Kyôya. Trouvé ! s'exclama-t-il ensuite. Donc c'est qui lui ?

\- Mon frère.

\- Ah ? C'est pas censé être lui ?

\- Mon _petit _frère.

\- ... Ah. Je vois. Et... c'est normal qu'il vous ressemble autant ?

\- J'imagine que nous sommes ce que les herbivores appellent des triplés, se chargea de répondre Byakuya.

-... Oh. Y'en a encore beaucoup comme ça ou c'est le dernier ?

Hisaya fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de savoir s'il devait le prendre bien ou mal.

~**OoO**~

\- Donc... si je récapitule, vous êtes des triplés, Byakuya est né le premier, suivi de Kyôya et enfin Hisaya, ce qui fait de Byakuya l'héritier des Hibari.

\- Hn. répondirent les trois en chœur.

\- Vous appelez tous les trois les gens "herbivores" ou "carnivores"...

\- Y'a aussi des ananas, pointa Hibari.

\- Hn. accorda Hibari.

\- Vous vous battez tous trois avec des tonfas...

\- Ils m'ont tous recopiés, renifla hautainement Byakuya.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est faux, Nii-sama. C'est l'arme qui choisit le carnivore, pas le carnivore qui choisit l'arme.

\- Tch. fit l'aîné en détournant la tête.

-.. et juste... Byakuya... Kyôya... Hisaya... C'est une tradition de famille aussi ?

\- Hn ?

\- Les préoms en "-ya".

\- Ah, non. Juste Père et Mère qui se sont amusés.

-... Oh. Je vois.

\- A ce propos, ils ont arrivés.

-... Voi ?

\- Père et Mère sont arrivés, répéta K^yôya en détachant bien les syllabes. Et ils veulent te voir.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-... *BIIIIIP* de *BIIIIIIIIIP* de *BIIIIP* *BIIIIIP* *BIIIIIIIP* à *BIIIIIIIIP * * ! Pouvaient pas prévenir, VOOOOOOI ? Je vais me changer !

-... C'est un langage... original, fit Byakuya en enlevant ses mains des oreilles d'Hisaya.

Qui se retint de bouder. Il aurait bien aimé entendre les insultes du fiancé de son Nii-sama, lui. Il avait un vocabulaire tellement pauvre dans ce domaine...

\- Et encore. Il s'est retenu là. répliqua Kyôya.

...

Une lueur d'espoir brillait finalement peut-être encore pour Hisaya.

~**OoO**~

Les Hibari décidèrent d'aller attendre le fiancé du cadet dans la chambre de leurs parents. En chemin, ils traumatisèrent encore Dino, saluèrent Kyoko (qui les regarda d'un air qui déplut beaucoup, beaucoup, _beaucoup, _à Kyôya), et se firent photographier un nombre incalculable de fois par Mammon ("t'as du succès Nii-sama !" "... tais-toi Hisaya" "Oui Nii-sama. Pardon Nii-sama")

En bons enfant bien élevés, ils toquèrent à la porte de leurs parents et attendirent que ceux-ci leurs donnent la permission d'entrer. Une fois celle-ci accordée, Kyôya les prévint que son fiancé n'allait pas tarder, et ils allèrent s'asseoir... là ou y'avait de la place.

L'ambiance qui régnait était lourde. Très lourde. Bien évidemment, aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'air mal à l'aise (ils étaient des carnivores bon sang !) mais pourtant, ce malaise était bien présent.

Le seul qui n'en soit pas affecté était Hibird qui était en train de se faire adopter par le père et mangeait joyeusement les pâtisseries que celui-ci lui tendait, sous le regard (pas désespéré, mais l'idée est là) de Byakuya.

_Sale traître, _pense Kyôya en dévisageant son oisillon.

Qui n'en avait cure.

~**OoO**~

Trois petits coups, pas trop forts, ni trop faibles, mais dans le juste milieu, parfaitement espacés, de façon à ne pas avoir l'air trop pressés ni trop désinvoltes, retentirent. Les parents Hibari échangèrent des regards appréciateurs (bien sûr totalement neutres pour un non-carnivore).

\- Entrez, prononça la mère.

Cinq secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Kyôya poussa un sifflement appréciateur mental. L'herbivore bruyant avait toqué parfaitement bien, était entré pile au bon moment, et... le costard-cravate lui allait vraiment pas mal.

Le dos droit, Squalo s'avança dans la pièce, mit un genou à terre et baisa le dos de la main de la mère qui s'était levée avant de se relever et de s'incliner profondément devant le père. Il resta dans cette position jusqu'à ce que l'homme lui fasse signe de se relever. Il se dirigea alors vers les frères Hibari, s'inclina cinq secondes devant Byakuya, deux devant Hisaya, puis s'agenouilla de nouveau devant son fiancé, mais la tête haute cette fois. Kyôya compta mentalement six secondes avant de s'agenouiller à son tour. Squalo rappocha doucement leurs visages et effleura à peine ses lèvres avant de se reculer, de prendre sa main droite dans la sienne, et de se relever en même temps que lui.

\- Wooooooh mon roi, mais comment le paysan à pu retenir tout ça ? s'exclama Bel, habilement caché par les illusions de sa grenouille.

\- Taisez-vous Bel-sempaï, et filmez plutôt l'Alouette-kun à gauche d'Alouette-san. Il a des réactions amusantes.

~**OoO**~

\- Fioouu, 'sont coriaces tes parents.

\- Carnivores.

\- S'tu le dis... mais t'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de les laisser vagabonder comme ça dans le bâtiment ?

-...

-...

-...

-...

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

\- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !

Squalo ne manqua pas le sourire carnassier qui étira les lèvres de son fiancé. Et ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter.

~**OoO**~

-... Nii-sama ?

\- Hn.

-...

-...

-...

\- Tu...

Kyôya leva un sourcil, intrigué par l'attitude de son cadet. Et encore plus lorsque Byakuya vint poser une main sur l'épaule d'Hisaya. Qui releva finalement la tête, pour planter ses yeux marrons dans les bleus du Nuage, déterminé malgré les quelques rougeurs qui lui montaient au visage.

\- Tu nous as manqué Nii-sama.

Ce fut sûrement la première fois depuis très longtemps que Kyôya fut surpris par ses frères. Et également la première fois qu'un petit rictus, plus doux qu'autre chose, vint se frayer un passage sur ses lèvres.

Cela disait tout.

~**OoO**~

Les trois frères marchaient tranquillement dans le couloir, silencieux comme toujours. Et quand des bruits de pas précipités retentirent, ils n'eurent que le temps de cligner des yeux avant de voir le plus jeune d'entre eux être emporté par quatre tornades brunes, rousses et violettes.

-...

-...

\- Qui est-ce ?

Kyôya soupira au plus grand étonnement de son frère.

\- Elles... elles sont impossibles à décrire. Mais ce sont des démons. Des vrais démons. Prie pour qu'Hisaya leur survive.

Et comme son frère ne plaisantait jamais, Byakuya pria pour le salut de l'âme de son frère.

~**OoO**~

Byakuran sifflotait un petit air en déambulant dans le palace. Lui et son Muku-chan venaient de passer un des meilleurs moments de leur vie de couple, Tsunayoshi-kun était terrifié et débordé à cause d'une histoire de viande pas assez rouge, les jumeaux Hibari-chan n'étaient plus venus embêter son Muku-chan et sa réserve de marshmallow était pleine.

Il adressa un joyeux signe de tête aux filles Vongolas qui étaient en pleine discussion avec un Hibari-chan, le frère du premier apparemment puisqu'il semblait un peu trop timide avec la brune aux cosplays et que Byakuran, en excellent conseiller matrimonial qu'il était, voyait bien que cela devait cacher un peu plus que de l'amitié.

Deux minutes plus tard, il croisa le vrai Hibari-chan, en grande mono-discussion avec Squalo-chan, rougissant de plus en plus. Bien. Les deux Hibari-chan étaient casés. C'était mer~vei~lleux~

Sauf que lorsqu'il passa une minute plus tard devant une salle en passe d'être détruite vu les regards assassins que se lançaient Xanxus et, je vous le donne en mille... Hibari-chan, Byakuran sentit poindre le mal de tête.

* * *

* censure mise au cas où. On sait jamais qui lit cette fic. (mais vous pouvez répondre en utilisant le petit carré blanc en-dessous ! :D)

Bon. Alors.

JE SUIS CREVEE, MOUILLEE, J'AI LE DOS ET LE COUDE PETE DU COUP CA ME FAIT UN MAL DE CHIEN QUAND J'ECRIS ET POURTANT JE L'AI FAIT JUSTE POUR VOUS VOILA C'EST QUI LA MEILLEURE HEIN ET APRES QU'ON VIENNE PAS ME DIRE QUE JE PRENDS DU RETARD ET FAUDRAIT QUE JE PENSE A ENLEVER LA TOUCHE MAJUSCULE voilà c'est mieux comme ça.

Bref.

Va falloir que j'aie beaucoup d'idées dans la semaine qui suivra si je veux pouvoir écrire CI.

Parce que le Brevet c'est dans une semaine et trois jours, le spectacle de théâtre dans une semaine et deux jours et le tournoi de volley dans une semaine et un jour, et bordel pourquoi ils nous ont tout foutu la même semaine ces c*ns !

Rebref.

J'ai été honteusement démasquée par Aku-chan au sujet du léger SByakuya. Tch. (pourquoi j'ai mis "léger" moi ?)

A part ça, une review pour m'encourager à me mettre à faire mon commentaire composé que je dois écrire pour demain et que j'ai pas commencé ? :3


	51. 46 - Confession

Saaluut ! ... Oui, je suis en retard, comme souvent (mais j'avais pas de réseau samediiiiiiiii ni aujourd'hui jusqu'à dix-neuf heures, puis je suis allée à la fête de la musique et j'ai lu des doujins en rentrant ! faut me pardonner !) . Du coup ce chapitre est celui de mercredi, je posterais mardi le chapitre de dimanche, vendredi celui de mercredi et dimanche... celui de dimanche.

Je sens que je vais devoir beaucoup écrire la semaine prochaine.

A part ça ce chapitre détonne un peu de d'habitude. Mais j'ai la situation en main. Sisisisi. Je vous jure.

Bon bin, merci beaucoup à **MissXYZ, tahury **et **Sayuki-chan **pour leurs reviews !

**Ràr : **

**MissXYZ : **Alors, j'ai envoyé les photos que j'ai réussi à voler à Mammon. Après, faudra qu'elles survivent à la poste et aux investigations Vongolas. Donc je ne garantis rien...

**tahury : '**Alut ! C'est sûr que ce genre de beaux-parents... c'est pas le rêve. Pas du tout du tout le rêve. u.u Meuh nan ! 'L'est gentil Hisa-chan ! Tout mignon tout plein ! Ah, bonne chance pour le bac... en retard. Ca s'est pas trop mal passé ? Pour Squalo, faut pas oublier qu'il est né dans une famille ancienne, un peu comme les Hibari ('fin, dans mon délire hein xD) Donc vi, il connaît la politesse. Mais moi aussi ça m'a fait un choc o.o J'ai même suspecté Fran d'avoir recouvert Luss d'une illusion, avant de me souvenir que Luss est quand même bien plus exubérant... Bin en fait non, mais comme il se passe pas grand chose, en quelque sorte, oui. Pov'Byabya, il se fait de plus en plus d'ennemies... Cours Byabya, couuuurs ! (mais, en même temps, le postérieur des Hibari (les fils hein u.u") n'est ce pas l'une des plus belles choses au monde ? *q*) Vi, pooooooov'Byabya. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : GIRL POWAAA ! (réponse p.s. : ah, d'accord x) (#LaFilleQu'ARienADire))

**Sayuki-chan : ** Oh ? T'es au collège ? ... Hum hum. Pardon. Dooonc... Je n'ai toujours pas répondu à ta review pour l'OS, j'essayerais de le faire le plus rapidement possible... Squalo est déjà loooooooiiiiin, trèèèèèès looooooiiiiiiiin. (t'as de la chance qu'Hiba-chan lise pas les reviews, tu ne serais déjà plus de ce monde sinon ! Par contre, il lit les réponses aux revie- Oooh, Hiba-chan ! Comment qu'ça va aujourd'hui ? Bien ? Super ! Bon, si t'allais retrouver tes frères hein ? Nonnonnon, repooooose ces tonfaaas ! Non, je ne te cache rien ! Promis juré ! Non, juste un délire ! Elle a rien dit ! Rien dit de rien sur rien ! Allez, au revoir !) Vi, trois Hiba-chan... *Q* Allooons... COURS TSUTSU, COURS ! Ah, je dis rien, je tiens trop à a vie et au paquet de billets verts pour ça x) Woulala... Je sens bizarrement une certaine haine envers Squalo... Je dois me tromper, c'est sûr. J'ai pas pu résister à la citation xD I LOVE YOU TOO HISA-CHAAAN ! ... une haine très bizarre... VIVE HISA-CHAN ! C'est que les filles ont pas pu résister u.u Ouille... CONTINUE DE COURIR BYABYA ! Merci :3

**Disclaimer : **Je vous laisse deviner ! Internet est votre ami !

**Pairing : **A vous de les traquer, de les débusquer, de les attraper et de les recenser, mouhahaha.

**Warning (A LIRE) : **Alors, je suis partie dans ce chapitre sur un truc un peu plus sérieux que d'habitude... C'est pas énorme, mais ça change quand même. Mais promis, j'ai la situation en main ! Promis juré !

Bon bin... Enjoy ? :3

* * *

\- Mmmh… Non… Aah… Je t'ai dit noooon… Pas ici… Enfin, Kyôya-ah ! Kufufu… Ce que tu peux être déterminé quand tu veux… Je dirais même que tu es-

\- La… ferme… ananas, rétorqua une voix haletante.

\- Vraiment _fougueux_, kufufu… Hmm… Toujours aussi sensible hein ? reprit la voix rauque. Mais dois-je te rappeler que tu es fianc- aah ! Calme-toi un peu enfin… Tu ne voudrais même pas attendre d'aller dans un endroit plus… approprié ?

Debout devant la porte d'un salon, Byakuran écarquilla les yeux, n'osant pas croire à ce qu'il entendait. Son... Muku-chan... Il... Il ne pouvait pas...

Son attention fut attirée par un mouvement près de lui. Debout à ses côtés, l'un des frères de cette foutue alouette de malheur souriait comme un dingue, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Il décida de ne pas prendre garde à ce *biip* de *biip* et, prenant une grande inspiration, se résigna à faire face à son destin.

Il ouvrit grand la porte, prêt à démasquer les coupables. Mukuro tourna la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en le voyant. Hibari, lui, ne le regarda même pas, bien trop occupé à tenter de détruire le barrage que constituait le trident de l'ananas.

~**OoO**~

Hibari sortit du salon après s'être assuré que l'herbivore marshmallow et l'ananas rentreraient bien dans leur chambre pour faire leurs trucs d'herbivores et ne saliraient pas la pièce. Il ferma la porte et haussa un sourcil en tombant nez à nez avec Hisaya.

\- Tu n'es plus avec les herbivores ?

\- Elles m'ont laissé repartir, répondit son frère aussi joyeusement que peut le faire un Hibari.

Le futur marié applaudit mentalement son cadet.

\- Elles sont vraiment gentilles pour des herbivores, continua Hisaya alors qu'ils se mettaient à marcher. Il ne fit pas attention au fait que son grand frère ait déglutit un peu plus fort que d'habitude (signe d'intense surprise et d'incompréhension pour lui). Elles m'ont un peu parlé de toi, m'ont montré des habits amusants et l'une d'entre elles m'en a même fait essayer un, un gros monstre jaune avec des cornes rouges.

Kyôya ne comprit pas comment son frère avait pu apprécier cela... et même en rire.

\- Dis, Nii-sama... Je me demandais... Squ... Squalo-san...

Le plus âgé haussa un sourcil à l'entente du nom de son fiancé.

\- Est-ce que tu... enfin... qu'est-cequeturessenspourlui ? demanda très très très vite Hisaya.

\- C'est un Same. C'est mon fiancé. Je vais me marier avec lui aujourd'hui. se contenta de répondre le Nuage, tout de même surpris par la question de son frère.

\- Te fous pas de moi ! hurla soudain le plus jeune en se plantant devant lui.

Kyôya se stoppa, les sourcils froncés devant l'attitude et le vocabulaire employé par son frère.

\- Quoi ?

\- Me dis pas que tu t'en souviens pas ! Si tu as fugué alors que t'avais que cinq ans c'est parce que t'avais appris que tu étais déjà fiancé ! Que tu ne pourrais plus faire aucun choix plus tard ! Et maintenant tu acceptes de te marier à cause d'une vieille tradition presque oubliée ? Parce que, comme par magie, le descendant d'une famille supposée disparue depuis plus de deux cents ans, apparaît ?

Kyôya n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation. Vraiment pas. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux quelques herbivores qui passaient l'air de rien et se retourna vers son frère. Le saisissant par le poignet, il le traîna rapidement dans une pièce vide et ferma la porte derrière eux avant de se retourner vers lui. Et ce, en moins d'une minute.

\- Dis-moi plutôt où tu veux en venir, ordonna-t-il.

Hisaya le dévisagea, méfiant. Il frottait encore son poignet endolori par la forte poigne de son frère. Finalement, il baissa la tête, ses longues mèches noires venant couvrir son visage.

\- Je..., murmura-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible, je... je vais me marier dans quelques mois.

Kyôya haussa un sourcil. Il n'était pas au courant.

\- Avant ça... ça ne me dérangeait pas trop... on a été élevé en sachant qu'on était déjà promis à quelqu'un...

\- Mais ?

\- Je... je crois que je... que je suis tombé amoureux ! s'écria Hisaya, sur le point de fondre en larmes.

Kyôya le dévisagea, abasourdi. Les mots "tomber amoureux" tout comme "pleurer" ne faisaient pas partie du vocabulaire d'un Hibari. Pourtant, son frère était là, preuve vivante que si.

Il en avait loupé des choses en partant de chez lui...

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça. En face de lui, le visage tourné vers le bas, Hisaya attendait, tremblant, son verdict.

Alors il s'avança. Hésita. Et posa une main sur l'épaule de son cadet, le forçant à s'asseoir.

Puis il parla.

Il parla de tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis qu'il était parti de chez lui. De sa domination de Namimori. De la fondation du Comité de Discipline. De la rencontre avec l'herbivore boxeur. De l'arrivée de l'Akambo et de l'herbivore Sawada. De toutes les catastrophes qu'ils avaient provoqués. Puis de la confrontation avec l'ananas. De sa défaite. De son humiliation. De sa rencontre avec Hibird. De l'arrivée des Varias. De l'anneau. De la chance qui s'offrait à lui de progresser, d'avoir sa revanche. De son entraînement avec le canasson. De son combat. Contre le robot, contre le Roi des Singes, contre l'herbivore à frange. De la victoire de Sawada. De son arrivée dans le futur, en plein milieu d'une bataille. De comment il avait été lamentablement défait, et qu'il ne s'en était sorti que grâce à l'aide des herbivores. De toutes les batailles qu'ils avaient encore dû subir, avant de revenir dans le présent. De l'arrivée d'une famille étrange. De sa nouvelle défaite. De sa revanche contre l'herbivore femelle de glace. De l'ananas qui avait été possédé. De la bataille pour les bébés. De leur victoire, à eux tous. Il parla de tout ça. Puis il enchaîna. Il lui confia sa première et unique expérience avec le canasson. De ses autres rencontres. De l'ananas, celle qui avait duré le plus longtemps. De sa rupture. Des disputes, des combats qui en avaient découlés. De la décision de l'herbivore, qui avait bien progressé, de l'envoyer chez les singes. De tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec eux, tous les cris, les blagues nulles, l'ambiance détendue et dingue qui régnait chez eux. De la grenouille. Du Roi des Singes. De l'herbivore bruyant. De leur plan tiré par les cheveux pour se venger de l'herbivore en chef. Des rires qui lui montaient de plus en plus souvent au nez, qu'il réprimait facilement, mais qui étaient bien là.

Il lui parla de tout ça. Il parla à son frère comme il n'avait jamais parlé à personne.

Et il sut qu'il avait bien fait quand il vit les yeux marrons remplis de gratitude se poser sur lui.

~**OoO**~

\- Et donc... si j'ai bien compris... Ton mariage avec Squalo-san c'est juste une blague ? lui demanda son frère, calmé, d'un ton un peu trop neutre.

-...

-...

-... Hn... ?

\- Eh bien, c'est Byakuya-nii-sama qui va être content, soupira joyeusement Hisaya.

-... Il est pas marié ?

\- Oh, il a divorcé il y a quelques temps déjà.

Hisaya observa avec intérêt son grand frère rester figé, sans même cligner des yeux, pendant très exactement trois minutes et dix-huit secondes. De son côté, le cadet des alouettes se disait qu'il avait quand même loupé beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de choses pendant son absence. Depuis quand le divorce était-il autorisé chez les Hibari ?

Il serait peut-être temps qu'il s'inscrive sur ce site où il y avait tant d'herbivores du monde entier... Facebook c'est ça ?

~**OoO**~

\- Tu vas me laisser oui ? s'exclama Byakuya d'un ton impatient.

\- Voi, j'y peux rien si tes parents m'ont demandé de t'aider à chercher Kyôya et ton autre frère, répondit Squalo d'un ton plus amusé qu'autre chose.

En même temps, il s'amusait vraiment. Le grand frère de son prétendu fiancé était tellement drôle ! Encore plus coincé que le Nuage, mais bien plus impassible et froid que lui (ce qui était, avouez-le, quand même très difficile) c'était un vrai jeu que de réussir à lui faire quitter son masque glacial.

Jeu que le requin était en train de gagner avec brio.

Un rictus au coin des lèvres, il se rapprocha encore de l'alouette n°2 (oui, il leur avait donné des numéros. C'était bien plus facile comme ça !) et s'apprêta à lui souffler dans l'oreille pour voir ce que ça allait donner quand le gamin à l'épée, le Cheval Ailé et le boss des Shimons déboulèrent à toute vitesse dans le couloir, montés sur des planches en bois auxquelles ils avaient ajoutés des roulettes et tirées par la boîte arme du blond.

Lequel arrêta son cheval majestueusement, descendit de sa petite planche et s'inclina d'un air qui se voulait galant devant le duo.

Le tableau était quand même un peu gâché par les deux derrière qui se marraient comme pas possible et la tenue débraillée de Dino.

\- Excusez-moi, auriez-vous vu Kyôya par hasard ? demanda-t-il.

~**OoO**~

Kyôya et Hisaya marchaient tranquillement dans les couloirs, essayant vaguement de retrouver le fiancé du premier, quand ils tombèrent au détour d'un coin sombre sur une petite forme recroquevillée et tremblotante.

Le brun aux tonfas, non pas lui, l'autre, celui avec les yeux bleus, s'approcha de la forme et lui souleva le visage.

\- Viande... rouge... déco... ration... fous... fous... au... AU SECOURS !

\- Va vraiment falloir qu'on ramène Père et Mère dans leur chambre, soupira le cadet. C'est déjà leur vingt-septième victime.

~**OoO**~

Quand Hisaya rentra littéralement dans Squalo, Kyôya se dit qu'au moins ils s'étaient retrouvés. Quand ils passèrent devant la grande horloge du hall qui leur indiqua aimablement qu'il leur restait à peine deux heures avant que le mariage ne soit censé être célébré, Kyôya se dit que c'était toujours mieux qu'une heure. Mais quand Xanxus entra dans la pièce où il était censé se changer avec ses deux garçons d'honneur (Byakuya et Hisaya) et resta planté dans un coin, un rictus au coin des lèvres et ne voulut pas partir même sous la menace de la disparition de la viande au buffet, aussi optimiste soit-il, Kyôya eut bien envie d'aller s'avaler quelques anti-dépresseurs.

~**OoO**~

La cérémonie était censée se dérouler dans une petite chapelle, non loin du palace, à laquelle on accédait _via _un chemin coupant à travers bois. Une fois là-bas, les invités s'installaient sur les rangées de chaises préparées tandis que les mariés se changeaient dans leurs loges respectives, révisaient une dernière fois leurs vœux de mariage, essayaient d'échapper à leurs auto-proclamées demoiselles d'honneur (oui, lors des mariages mafieux, il fallait pour chaque promis deux garçons d'honneur et deux demoiselles d'honneur, ce qui donnait des situations très amusantes dans les livres d'histoires mafieuse où certains mariages finissaient par être ceux des demoiselles et garçons d'honneur car les premiers fiancés avaient mystérieusement disparus), mangeaient un dernier bout de viande ou tentaient de faire le puzzle de six mille neuf cent dix-huit pièces jamais résolu qui était posé dans un coin. Pour éviter tout scandale, nous tairons les noms.

Puis une fois tout ceci fait, les deux arrivaient en même temps de chaque côté de la chapelle (comme c'était deux hommes, aucun n'allait attendre l'autre au pied de l'autel), se rejoignaient devant les chefs de famille, échangeaient leurs vœux, prononçaient le traditionnel "Oui je le veux" ou "Non, jamais de la vie, je ne me marierais jamais avec cette horreur, faites-le dégager d'ici" (qui arrivait plus fréquemment que ce que l'on pouvait croire), puis l'assemblée applaudissait rapidement afin de pouvoir repartir le plus vite possible dans le palace où les attendait le buffet, la piste de dance et les jolis garçons/jolies filles.

Programme tout simple en perspective.

Sauf que les deux auraient dû le savoir : rien n'est simple quand autant de mafieux fous à lier sont réunis. Et qu'il y a des triplés dans la famille du marié.

~**OoO**~

\- Bel-sempaaaï, c'est du gâchis vous savez...

\- Ushishishishishishishishishi ! Tais-toi et viens m'aider !

* * *

Je contrôle toujours tout. Je vous le jure. Sisisisi ! Sinon, à part ça, oui, je n'aime pas ce chapitre et je suis de moins en moins inspirée pour cet arc, ce qui se ressent dans mon écriture... Je vas faire de mon mieux, promis. Aussi... reviews ? :3


	52. 47 - Substitution

ON A GAGNE ON A GAGNE ON A GAGNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

PROFS BATTUS POUR LA PREMIERE FOIS DEPUIS QUE LE TOURNOI A COMMENCE IL Y A TRENTE ANS !

VIVE LES 3C !

Hum hum. Sorry. Chuis juste trop contente d'avoir gagné le tournoi de volley d'hier.

Je me suis sentie trop comme Tsutsu. Vous savez, au début du manga, quand il a son match de volley.

Non, je n'ai pas eu de balle spéciale dans les jambes, et non je n'ai pas sauté assez haut pour bloquer la balle avec mon entrejambe.

'Pas maso non plus.

Mais j'étais quand même censée être une merde à ce sport et je fais partie de l'équipe qui va devenir une légende dans mon collège.

Oh mon diable, la vie est belle.

A part ça, je meurs de fatigue. Donc je vais juste dire merci à **tahury et Sayuki-chan. **Et faire le reste demain.

Bon bin... Enjoy ! :)

* * *

\- Tu lui as dit ?

\- Non.

\- Je peux lui dire ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquooooiiii ?

\- Hisaya. Ce n'est pas une attitude que doit adopter-

-… un Hibari, blablabla. Alleeez, souris un peu Byakuya-nii-san ! Père et Mère ne sont pas là ! Alors Kyôya-nii ? Je peux lui dire ?

\- Non.

\- Dire quoi ?

\- Que son mariage avec Squ-hmmphph ! Kyômphff ! Lmpf-momph !

Byakuya haussa un élégant sourcil et se tourna vers son frère qui continuait à asphyxier comme si de rien n'était son autre frère tout en essayant une cravate.

\- Tu devrais mettre celle-là ! s'écria Kyôko en lui tendant une cravate grise.

\- Non, celle-là ! l'imita Haru en tendant une autre cravate… grise.

Byakuya plissa des yeux. Ca n'allait pas.

\- Plutôt celle-là, conseilla-t-il à son frère en lui tendant une cravate grise.

Kyôya haussa à son tour un sourcil. Il avait loupé les cours sur l'art des vêtements en fuguant, mais apparemment son grand frère non.

Enfin, au moins le sujet lancé par Hisaya avait été évité. Hisaya qui ne bougeait presque plus d'ailleurs remarqua-t-il en se saisissant d'une cravate au hasard – il ne voyait aucune différence entre les trois de toute façon.

\- Alors ? C'est quoi ce que tu ne veux pas dire à propos de ton mariage et de Squalo-san ? demanda Byakuya.

-…

\- Hibari-kun, les cravates ne se mettent pas à la ceinture tu savais ?

~**OoO**~

\- Ca ne te regarde pas.

\- Et Hisaya ?

-…

\- Dis.

\- Non.

\- Dis.

\- Non.

\- Dis.

\- Non.

\- Dis.

\- Non.

\- Dis.

\- Non.

\- Dis.

\- Non.

\- Dit Hibari-kun, vous parlez du fait que ton mariage avec Squalo-san n'est qu'une blague ou c'est autre chose ? interrogea en toute innocence Kyôko qui vérifiait si Hisaya respirait toujours.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

\- Comment ça "une blague" ? fit Byakuya d'un ton un peu trop doucereux pour ne pas faire peur.

Kyôya commença à reculer vers la porte.

~**OoO**~

\- Oui enfin voilà on trouvait ça amusant et puis ça me permet de me venger de l'herbivore qui m'avait presque humilié et-

\- Kyôya. Un Hibari-

\- Ne fait pas de blagues ! Mais Kyôya-nii a renié le nom des Hibari alors ce n'est pas si grave, intervint joyeusement Hisaya.

\- Un point pour Hisaya-kun, arbitra Haru.

Byakuya lui lança un regard noir.

\- Et puis, tu devrais être plutôt content Byakuya-nii-san, continua Hisaya tout en acceptant le verre d'eau offert par la brune. Ca veut dire que Squalo-san est libre.

\- Et ? demanda l'aîné, redoutant presque (parce qu'un Hibari ne redoute rien) la réponse.

\- Et tu ai-

\- Rien du tout, coupa Kyôya, une main sur la bouche de son petit frère. Absolument rien. …Tu es dégoûtant, finit-il à l'adresse de son cadet.

Lequel résista à l'envie de lui tirer la langue. Et lui tendit une serviette afin qu'il puisse s'essuyer la main qu'il avait léché.

Aucun frère ne comprit pourquoi les deux filles s'étaient mises à saigner du nez.

~**OoO**~

Kyôya jeta un coup d'œil à la petite salle qui se remplissait lentement. Ses parents étaient là, au premier rang, terrifiant tous les herbivores en un seul regard.

Ses parents. Ceux qui l'avaient élevés pendant cinq ans. Qui avaient crus en lui – lui, bien plus fort et plus "Hibari" que son grand frère. Ceux qu'il avait déçu en partant. Ceux à qui il avait promis qu'il réussirait à se débrouiller seul, sans avoir jamais besoin de l'aide de personne, sans être jamais entravé par un quelconque lien – promesse, dette. Ceux à cause de qui, grâce à qui, il avait dû, à cinq ans, se construire une cabane précaire, trouver de l'argent pour manger, et se battre, se battre, toujours se battre, contre ceux qui le menaçaient, contre ceux qui étaient "méchants" d'après sa perception d'enfant, et sur qui il trouvait souvent de l'argent. Puis contre ceux qui menaçaient sa ville, la ville qui l'avait accueillie. Des herbivores, de plus en plus forts, sur qui il s'entraînait, sur qui il progressait, pour prouver à ses parents qu'il n'avait besoin de rien.

Et voilà que maintenant, après une vingtaine d'années, il se trouvait membre de la plus puissante famille mafieuse, considéré comme le plus fort de ses Gardiens, et allait se marier – enfin, simuler son mariage – avec l'ex-Empereur de l'Epée.

Pas mal pour un gamin fugueur.

~**OoO**~

\- Je ne veux plus le faire.

\- Hein ?

\- Je ne veux plus me marier avec l'herbivore bruyant, répéta Kyôya en se tournant vers ses frères.

\- Mais… après tout ça… tu… balbutia Hisaya.

\- Donc il faut quelqu'un pour le faire à ma place, continua le cadet, un rictus commençant à se former sur son visage. Quelqu'un qui en ait envie.

\- Donc pas moi, fit lentement le plus jeune qui commençait à comprendre.

Les deux se tournèrent vers Byakuya.

\- Nii-san ?

L'aîné de la fratrie regarda son plus jeune frère lui faire des yeux suppliants. Puis l'autre qui le dévisageait, presqu'impassible – parce qu'il voyait bien, lui, l'étincelle moqueuse dans les yeux bleus glacés.

Il aurait vraiment dû écouter son instinct et ne pas venir à ce *biip* de mariage.

~**OoO**~

\- Làà ! C'est par~fait ~ ! minauda Kyôko en s'éloignant pour admirer le résultat.

\- Ah ? Ils se ressemblent tant que ça ? demanda Hisaya en dévisageant tour à tour Kyôya et Byakuya.

\- C'est absolument im-po-ssi-ble de les distinguer l'un de l'autre, lui assura Haru.

Byakuya haussa un sourcil dubitatif, doutant du fait que de simples lentilles puissent le changer en son frère.

\- Vous ne vous rendez vraiment pas compte d'à quel point vous vous ressemblez ? interrogea la rousse en les regardant les uns après les autres.

Les trois frères secouèrent la tête de gauche à droite en parfaite harmonie.

Les filles soupirèrent.

~**OoO**~

\- Bien ! On va faire un test ! annonça Haru.

\- Huh ? Un _test _?

\- Oui ! sourit la jeune brune, avant de sortir dans le couloir et d'en ramener un Dino tremblant.

\- Bien, alors, Dino-kun, toi qui a entraîné Hibari-kun pendant tant de temps, toi qui connaît chaque détail de lui, que ce soit de sa façon de combattre ou d'embrasser, toi qui a été le premier à lui faire découvrir le péché de la chair-

\- Euh oui je crois que c'est bon là non enfin euh on a compris pas la peine de continuer merci beaucoup, dit précipitamment le Cheval Ailé devant les auras noires qui émanaient de deux des jumeaux (le troisième ayant au contraire des étoiles dans les yeux).

\- Donc, dis-nous lequel de ces trois-là est Hibari Kyôya. lui ordonna Haru.

Le blond s'approcha, tremblant, des frères. Mais, comme toujours, il se prit les pieds dans le tapis (qui pourtant ne comportait aucun pli), se raccrocha à une petite table sur laquelle était posé un vase d'une valeur inestimable et renversa les deux, brisant le vase et mouillant un des bruns.

Ca aurait pu être pire, pensa Kyôya en regardant sa chemise trempée et maintenant transparente. Au moins son pantalon lui restait opaque...

~**OoO**~

\- Euh... Je... Je peux donner ma langue au chat ? tenta le blond.

\- Non. répondit fermement Kyoko.

\- Ah euh... je dirais... lui ? Non, lui. Quoique... Peut-être, s'ils se déshabi-

Dino n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un violent coup de tonfa le propulsa dans le couloir.

\- Le test est réussi ! annonça la rousse tout sourire. Byakuya-kun, tu es le portrait craché d'Hibari-kun !

\- Je me demande si vous devez prendre ça comme un compliment, marmonna Fran.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-... Je peux savoir ce que cette grenouille fout là ? demanda Hibari en détachant bien les mots, une veine pulsant sur son front.

~**OoO**~

L'orchestre commença à jouer comme les futurs mariés apparaissaient, à l'opposée l'un de l'autre. Ils s'avancèrent lentement, majestueusement, suivis par leurs demoiselles et garçons d'honneurs.

Pour reprendre un expression d'herbivores, Byakuya ne le sentait pas. Mais alors vraiment pas.

Il était censé être calme. Très calme. Ne jamais broncher. Comme son frère. Alors pourquoi Est-ce que son cœur battait si vite ? Pourquoi avait-il tant de ma à contrôler sa respiration ? Et pourquoi ce mauvais pressentiment, accentué par le rire étrange et étouffé qui résonnait quelque part, non loin de lui...

Son pied dérapa sur quelque chose de gluant. Sa jambe gauche partit vers le haut, tandis que la droite basculait vers l'arrière. Il essaya de se reprendre, battant des bras dans l'air, mais ne réussit qu'à glisser dans le sens inverse. Et lorsque son visage heurta douloureusement le tapis rouge et gluant, il se dit qu'il aurait vraiment, _vraiment, _dû refuser de venir à ce mariage.

~**OoO**~

\- Je met 7 à l'alouette paysanne. Et 5 au requin paysan.

\- Pourtant sa cascade était plus belle que celle d'Alouette-san. Il a faille se casser la jambe.

\- Ushishi, je sais. Mais j'l'aime pas.

~**OoO**~

\- Là, c'est bon. On a nettoyé le tapis. Ca ne glissera plus. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre Byakuya-kun !

\- C'est facile de dire ça quand on est derrière, grommela l'interpellé en tâtonnant du pied devant lui.

\- Mais si, tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer !

\- Mouais, marmonna Byakuya, pas convaincu.

\- Je vais reprendre ma place cette fois Byakuya-nii-sama, dit Kyôya.

~**OoO**~

Quand les boules au-dessus d'eux s'ouvrirent, déversant des dizaines d'œufs crus sur les fiancés-qui-essayaient-de-se-marier, Kyôya se dit que se serait son premier et dernier geste altruiste de sa vie.

~**OoO**~

\- Avant toi, le monde était gris. Avant toi, rien n'avait de saveur. Avant toi, mon existence n'avait pas de sens. Puis je t'ai vu et tu étais le rayon de soleil qui transperce les nuages, le sucre et le sel des aliments. Je t'ai vu et j'ai éprouvé un bonheur intense ainsi qu'une douleur incommensurable car en partant tu avais emporté mon cœur. Mais tu es là, maintenant, devant moi, et rien ne compte plus pour moi que-

\- OUI BON TU TE GROUILLES UN PEU ON VEUT MANGER NOUS !

\- FUCK, FERME-LA UN PEU J'ESSAYE DE ME MARIER TU VOIS PAS ?

~**OoO**~

\- Ne fais pas attention à cet idiot, reprit Squalo beaucoup plus doucement en se retournant vers Byakuya-déguisé-en-Kyôya. Je disais, tu es là, maintenant, devant moi, et rien ne compte plus pour moi que de pouvoir te parler, te regarder, t'admirer, et, si j'ose... te toucher ainsi, finit-il en prenant la main du brun. Enfin, que dois-je dire de plus pour que tu comprennes ? Je t'aime, je t'aimerais, et je veux passer le restant de mes jours à tes côtés, B-Kyôya...

Byakuya retint le rougissement qui menaçait de recouvrir ses joues et ouvrit la bouche pour déclamer à son tour ses vœux de mariage. Quand...

\- A L'ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAQUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEE !

\- Ushishi, les paysans sont plus amusants que ce que je pensais ~

~**OoO**~

Kyôya enfouit sa tête dans sa main. Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait lui expliquer pourquoi, au nom du ciel POURQUOI, son frère était en ce moment enseveli sous l'herbivore baseballeur, l'herbivore roux, et le canasson ? Et POURQUOI il se tordait dans tous les sens, une main sur la bouche, les joues rouges, les yeux fermés... et sa chemise à demi-relevée ?

Oh non. Il ne pouvait pas voir ça. Quels idiots... Mais QUELS IDIOTS !

~**OoO**~

Dino, Yamamoto et Enma avaient le résultat de leur expérience. Hibari était bel et bien chatouilleux.

Et, se dirent-ils, ça valait sûrement les triplés, l'homme et la femme effrayants aux auras terrifiantes qui se tenaient devant eux, armes sorties... n'est-ce pas ?

~**OoO**~

\- Euuuh... Excusez-moi...

La voix résonna dans la chapelle et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'homme qui se tenait devant le micro.

Un monstre Ce fut la pensée générale. Parce que c'était humainement impossible de survivre à la famille Hibari au complet en colère. Et pourtant, c'était bien Dino qui se tenait devant eux.

\- Euh... je voudrais juste savoir si vous aviez par hasard aperçu une tortue, pas plus grande que ça, avec une carapace hérissée de pointes, non loin d'ici ? Je la cherche depuis quelques temps, donc si vous pouviez me dire si jamais vous la voyiez... s'il vous plaît...

\- Tiens, il commence à pleuvoir, marmonna Colonnello, accoudé à la fenêtre.

Un rugissement monstrueux résonna au dehors.

\- Quel idiot. Mais quel idiot. répéta Gokudera en se frappant la tête contre le mur.

* * *

Fuck les gens ! Je suis crevééééééééeeee... Totalement crevée... à plat, plus d'air, plus de forces, et j'ai le brevet demain...

Vous savez quoi ? Je veux me réveiller demain avec Hiba-chan dans mon lit.

Hiba-chan _nu _dans mon lit.

Et Muku-chan aussi.

Et même qu'Hiba-chan aurait mal au bas du dos.

C'est bon, j'ai mon appareil photo à portée de main.

Non, je ne suis pas une évadée de l'asile psychiatrique du coin.

Je suis une PATIENTE de l'asile psychiatrique du coin.

*PAN*

Ou sinon, c'est vraiment un gros bordel ce chapitre.

Fran est partout. Fran sait tout. Fran est omniprésent.

FRAN EST UN DIEU MWAHAHA

Take-chan, Dino-chan et En-chan sont masos ET suicidaires. C'est tout ce que je trouve comme explication.

Muku-chan est pas apparu dans ce chapitre. Pauvre ananas.

C'est moi ou on n'a vu Reborn que pendant l'arc de la chasse au trésor ? Et en plus c'était des courtes apparitions...

Je sens qu'un tueur à gages sexy et fou de rage va bientôt débarquer pour me tuer.

Tant pis. Je le mettrais dans le lit avec Hiba-chan et Muku-chan.

VIVE LES THREESOME AVEC HIBA-CHAN EN DOMINE !

Ou encore, je propose de faire un OS à chaque personne qui commentera le chapitre dans lequel on atteindra les 200 reviews.

Oui, un OS par revieweur.

Non, je suis pas folle. Juste crevée.

Et puis y'aura trois semaines pendant lesquelles j'aurais rien d'autre à faire qu'écrire.

Donc, l'OS de son choix. D'après mes estimations, ce chapitre devrait arriver dans deux/trois voire quatre chapitres.

A vos claviers les gens.

(allez ! plus que 7 reviews ! vous pouvez le faiiiireee !)

Good bye, girls. I love you.

(ça fait trop drama, vous trouvez pas ? "Ah oui, je vais mourir dans quelques secondes. Oh, et je voulais juste te dire, je t'aime. Zut, il nous reste pas assez de temps pour coucher ensemble"

C'était le tragique vu par Himutsu.

J'attend de trouver Hiba-chan et Muku-chan au réveil. Croisez les doigts pour moi.)


	53. 48 - Dame Nature mon amie

Yoooooooooo !

Le Brevet-plus-que-facile est fini, j'ai eu le lycée que je voulais sans problèmes, et c'est les vacances !

La vie est beeeelle les gens !

A part ça, je remercie beaucoupbeaucoupbeaucoup **MissXYZ, Jurii-Gothic, amelieprosper **et **Sayuki-chan **pour les reviews du dernier chapitre ! :D Mais étant donné que ça n'a pas encore atteint les 200, je ne peux pas offrir d'OS à celles qui en ont demandé.

Pour l'avoir, faudra commenter ce chapitre-là.

J'me sens tellement horrible à faire ce chantage…

Tant pis !

**Ràr : **

**MissXYZ : **Alors ça, faudra demander à d'autres suicidaires/maso d'essayer xD Et y'avait personne à mon réveil ;w; juste mes doudous et le tome 18 de KHR!

**Sayuki-chan : ***sur le ton de la confidence* c'est l'émotion qui lui a fait faire ça. *revient à la normale* Alors c'est trop tard, Hisaya a compris et l'a dit à Byakuya et ses parents l'ont entendu… A toi de courir ma vieille ! (et non, pas de chocolat à ton enterrement, tout pour moi èwé) Owiii, trooop mignon *w* C'est lui qu il'a voulu hein u.u Et ses parents l'ont aussi un peu aidé… indirectement… Oui, c'est obligé, sinon c'est Muku-chan qui aurait eu la première fois de son alouette ! Mais nan il va pas mourir, c'est un dieu Fran-chan ! Il peut pas mourir ! Tu l'as reconnu xD Oui, pauvre Hiba-chaaaaaan… MWAHAHA/BAM/ Tu reconnais tous les Varias ! Merci mais… c'est le juste le brevet, heureusement ! Je n'en suis pas encore au bac, pour mon plus grand bonheur ! Croisons les doigts u.u

**Disclaimer : **Rieeeen, je ne possède rieeeeeen.

**Pairing : **Armez-vous d'un fusil et traquez-les !

**Warning : **tortue géante, plante verte et sentier boueux.

Bon bin… Enjoy ? :3

* * *

Une patte immense transperça le plafond de la chapelle, faisant hurler les très respectables et très craints mafieux qui s'y trouvaient. Les chaises tombèrent, les tables furent renversées, les chocolats écrasés. Bref, ce fut une vraie débandade avec tout le monde qui courait dans tous les sens et des mains qui se perdaient "malencontreusement" sur des poitrines, des fesses ou même des entrejambes (aucun ananas n'a été mentionné, alors il vous demande d'arrêter de le soupçonner).

\- ET JE DISAIS, HIBARI KYOYA VEUX-TU M'E-

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

\- IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !

\- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH !

\- FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK !

\- Je n'ai pas entendu la fin.

\- VOOOOOOOOOOOOOI T'AS DIT QUOOOOOOOOOI ?

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

\- IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !

\- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH !

\- Je n'ai pas entendu la fin.

\- QUELQU'UN A UN SECHE-CHEVEUX ?

\- VOOOOOOOOI J'ENTEND RIEN !

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

\- IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !

\- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH !

\- UN SECHE-CHEVEUX S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! ROMARIO ? ROMARIO-AAAAH !

\- POURQUOI UN SECHE-CHEVEUX IMBECILE DE CANASSON !

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

\- IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !

\- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH !

\- VOS GUEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULEEEEEEEEEEEES !

-…

\- Euh… quelqu'un aurait un sèche-cheveux par hasa-

\- VOOOOOOOOOS GUEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUULEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES !

~**OoO**~

\- On pourrait peut-être dresser une tente au-dessus pour le protéger de la pluie ?

\- Ah ! J'ai quelque chose qui me monte sur le bras !

\- Ca fonctionnera jamais ! Il la déchirera avant !

\- Qu… quelqu'un pou… pourrait me… l'enlever… ? Je… je le sens qui moonte…

\- Pas si elle est incassable !

\- Tu connais des tissus incassables imbécile ?

\- Su… sur mon cou… c'est sur mon coooouuu !

\- Celui que Léon fabrique est vraiment résistant ! On pourrait demander à Reborn si-

\- Non.

\- Mais Rebo…

\- AAAAAAAAAH ! ENLEVEZ-MOI CE TRUUUUUC ! ENLEVEZ-LE MOOOOIII ! C'EST SUR MON VISAAAGE !

\- Et c'est censé être le Boss de la cinquième famille la plus puissante…

~**OoO**~

\- A votre avis mon cher, cette… chose se mange-t-elle ?

\- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée ma chère. Mais cela ressemble à un animal, je pense donc que oui.

\- Dans ce cas, il faudra réussir à couper sa peau.

\- Ca ne devrait pas être si difficile si nous nous y mettons à deux.

\- Bien. Donc à huit mon cher ?

\- A huit ma chère.

Dino débarqua dans la clairière au moment où deux armes se levaient, prêtes à… à… à… tuer Enzio ?

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! hurla le blond désespérément en se précipitant vers sa tortue.

\- DINOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! cria en même temps Tsuna qui venait de reconnaître les deux menaces.

\- GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH ! fit Enzio qui venait de voir un nuage en forme de salade.

\- VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI ! se joignit Squalo qui n'aurait pas voulu perdre sa première place de destructeur de tympans (quoiqu'il soit sérieusement concurrencé par le gamin du Soleil Vongola).

\- Boss ? demanda Romario.

Et ledit Boss réussit à attraper les armes des deux cinglés qui menaçaient sa tortue avec son fouet.

\- Hum. Je pense que nous pouvons le pardonner d'avoir dépucelé notre fils s'il est aussi bon, vous ne pensez pas mon cher ?

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord ma chère.

Hisaya regarda avec intérêt son grand frère pâlir, puis rester encore une fois figé pendant trois minutes dix-huit secondes (à croire qu'il chronométrait ses temps de statue).

En même temps, lui non plus ne savait pas comment ses parents avaient su pour le canasson et son frère.

De son côté Byakuya se dit que son frère avait eu bien de la chance d'avoir eu un amant qui possédait une telle maîtrise du fouet.

~**OoO**~

\- Etant donné que la chapelle dans laquelle devait se célébrer le mariage entre Superbi Squalo et Hibari Kyôya a été détruite par l'animal de compagnie d'un des invités…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Dino qui essaya de se cacher derrière la plante verte à côté de lui.

-… et qu'à cause de ce même animal de compagnie nous avons dû nous réfugier dans le bois, sous la pluie, le temps que le problème soit réglé…

Dino était prêt à jurer que les regards braqués sur lui le désintégraient petit à petit. Il se colla encore plus à la plante, qui verdit, toute émoustillée d'avoir un si beau garçon collé à elle.

-… nous allons revenir au _Palazzo _pour finir le mariage. Par contre, les voitures mises à disposition ayant été détruites, toujours par le même animal, nous allons devoir rentrer à pied ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sont que vingt petites minutes de marche à travers bois, sur un sentier boueux, en pente assez raide ! Une vraie promenade de santé !

Si au moins il avait eu Léon ! Ou un pot de peinture verte ! Il était sûr que personne n'aurait vu la différence entre lui et la plante ! Plante qui touchait le plus discrètement l'humain à ses côtés avec ses feuilles.

~**OoO**~

\- Ca ira ? Tu n'as pas trop mal aux pieds ?

\- Hahi, mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas Hisaya-kun, répondit joyeusement Haru. Ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que Reborn-chan nous a déjà fait faire ! Et toi ça va ?

\- Bien sûr, un Hibari ne peut pas être battu par un simple sentier en pente.

\- Hahi, tu es vraiment drôle Hisaya-kun avec "un Hibari" !

~**OoO**~

\- Voi, ça va ? pas trop compliqué de monter ça ?

\- Tch, je ne suis pas un herbivore.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je te porte ?

-…

\- Vraiment pas ? Tu sais, porter façon marié… Ce que nous allons bientôt être…

\- Lâche-moi herbivore !

Squalo se stoppa et regarda Hibari disparaître dans la foule devant lui. Son fiancé était vraiment bizarre des fois…

~**OoO**~

\- Oï ! T'es le grand frère du déchet d'alouette toi c'est ça ?

Kyôya s'apprêtait à répondre au Roi des Singes que non avant de se souvenir que Byakuya jouait son rôle, et que donc lui jouait le sien.

-… Hn.

\- Tu lui ressemble vraiment tu sais.

\- Hn.

\- T'es tout trempé.

\- Hn.

\- T'es chiant.

\- Hn.

\- T'es sûr que t'es le frère du déchet d'alouette et pas le déchet d'alouette ?

\- Hn.

\- Monte.

\- Hn ?

Kyôya regarda de nouveau le Roi des Singes qui lui faisait signe de le rejoindre dans sa sorte de carrosse couvert, à la manière des dames du Moyen-Age, porté par le sous-herbivore et deux autres sous-herbivores du sous-herbivore.

Décidant que ce serait toujours mieux d'être à l'abri que de rester à se mouiller sous les arbres dégoulinants d'eau, Kyôya grimpa à côté du Roi des Singes.

Et n'eut pas le temps de sortir ses tonfas que sa chemise lui était remontée jusqu'au cou.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais R- herbivore ? gronda-t-il en essayant de ne pas rougir.

Xanxus scruta encore quelques secondes le torse de l'alouette avant de rabaisser la chemise.

\- T'es le déchet d'alouette, affirma-t-il.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Je ne comprend pas que tu puisses prétendre une chose aussi stupide.

\- La cicatrice que tu as au bas du ventre. Le déchet d'alouette l'a aussi.

Kyôya en resta muet.

~**OoO**~

Une fois que tous les mafieux furent de retour au _Palazzo_, les chambres ainsi que les vêtements de rechange furent pris d'assaut. Tsuna espérait que cette balade imprévue sous la pluie, guère appréciée des corpulents et paresseux messieurs ni des coiffures et maquillages, ne créerait pas d'incident mafieusiques (mot correspondant à politique, mais chez les mafieux).

Bizarrement, son Hyper-Intuition lui soufflait que quelque chose clochait avec le mariage entre Squalo et Hibari, mais elle lui soufflait tellement d'autres choses à propos de tous les mafieux qu'il côtoyait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'y penser.

Par contre, son stock d'aspirine fut vidé lorsqu'il vit le frère d'Hibari descendre du même "véhicule" que Xanxus dans lequel il avait dû passer une assez grande partie du voyage sans provoquer de combats.

~**OoO**~

\- Hibari Kyôya, acceptez-vous de prendre Superbi Squalo ici présent comme époux ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas, répétez après moi : "J'accepte de prendre Superbi Squalo pour époux et de rester auprès de lui jusqu'à ce que mes jours où mon amour s'éteignent, de le traiter comme mon égal et de faire de mon mieux pour que nous vivions en harmonie pour toujours".

\- Ca fait beaucoup à répéter, ushishi.

\- Taisez-vous Bel-sempaï.

\- J'accepte de prendre Superbi Squalo pour époux et de rester auprès de lui jusqu'à ce que mes jours où mon amour s'éteignent, de le traiter comme mon égal et de faire de mon mieux pour que nous vivions en harmonie pour toujours.

\- Bien. Maintenant, Superbi Squalo, accptez-vous de prendre Hibari Kyôya ici présent comme époux ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien, alors répétez "J'accepte de prendre Hibari Kyôya pour époux et de rester auprès de lui jusqu'à ce que mes jours où mon amour s'éteignent, de le traiter comme mon égal et de faire de mon mieux pour que nous vivions en harmonie pour toujours".

\- J'accepte de prendre Hibari Bya… Euh noon, oubliez, j'ai rien dit, Hibari Kyôya comme époux et de rester auprès de lui jusqu'à ce que mon amour où mes jours s'éteignent-

\- Ushishi, il a changé "amour" et "jour". Attention alouette paysanne, tu ne vas pas avoir un mari très fidèle !

\- Taisez-vous Bel-sempaï.

-… de le traiter comme mon égal et de faire de mon mieux pour que nous vivions en harmonie pour toujours.

\- Bien. Maintenant, il nous faut l'accord des chefs de vos Familles.

~**OoO**~

Tsuna empêcha de toutes ses forces ses dents de claquer. Ses genoux de s'entrechoquer. Ses jambes et ses mains de trembler. Il s'avançait lentement dans l'allée centrale, aux côtés de Xanxus, qui le surplombait de toute sa taille, l'air de très, très, très mauvaise humeur.

\- Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dixième Boss des Vongolas, acceptez-vous l'alliance entre Superbi Squalo, Gardien de la Pluie Varia, et Hibari Kyôya, votre Gardien du Nuage ?

Ca y était. Kyôya allait vraiment se marier. C'était du grand n'importe quoi. Il avala difficilement sa salive.

\- Oui.

\- Xanxus Vongola, Boss des Varias, acceptez-vous l'alliance entre Hibari Kyôya, Gardien du Nuage Vongola, et Superbi Squalo, votre Gardien de la Pluie ?

\- Si le déchet d'alouette enlève son haut. grogna le brun.

Les trois quarts des mafieuses de la salle se mirent à saigner du nez et Xanxus ne broncha pas sous les tonnes de regards qu'il reçut.

~**OoO**~

\- Heu… Hem… Je crains que cela ne soit impossible… balbutia celui censé marier les fiancés. Alors, acceptez-vous, oui ou non ?

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur Xanxus. De sa réponse dépendaient deux vies, une union, deux Familles, une peut-être-éventuelle-espérée nuit de noces. Le brun plissa les yeux, distribua deux-trois regards noirs et ouvrit la bouche, presqu'à contre-cœur.

\- Oui.

\- Bien ! Superbi Squalo, Hibari Kyôya : je vous déclare officiellement mari et fe- mari ! Vous pouvez vous embrasser !

\- Oï déchet, c'était pas précisé ça ! Si c'est comme ça je refu-

\- Trop tard désolé bon maintenant je vais partir ça a été un vrai plaisir de vous rencontrer à bientôt peut-être.

Et l'homme disparut aussi vite qu'un marshmallow dans la bouche de Byakuran.

~**OoO**~

\- Mon petit Kyôya est marié… comme c'est émouvant… pleurnicha Dino.

Avant de brandir son amie la plante verte devant lui lorsque les mafieux se retournèrent pour le fusiller du regard.

* * *

Yop là ! Avant dernier chapitre de cet arc : fini !

Donc dimanche matin je posterais le dernier chapitre, qui sera sûrement plus long que les autres.

Mais je dois vous prévenir que la parution durant les grandes vacances sera assez compliquée.

Explication : je pars à partir de dimanche pour deux semaines en Angleterre où je n'aurais sûrement pas de connexion Internet. Puis je reviens quelques jours à Paris, où j'essayerais de poster le plus de chapitres possibles, puis je repars dans le coin paumé habituel sans connexion pendant trois semaines.

Oui, trois semaines. Aaaaaargh.

Par contre, en août, j'aurais tout le temps de la connexion, donc ça devrait aller. Pour rattraper mes chapitres de retard, je posterais sûrement le lundi, le mercredi, le vendredi et le samedi (quatre chapitres par semaine au lieu de deux ! Youhou !)

Vàli vàlo.

A part ça, z'avez vu tous les couples qu'il y a dans ce chapitre ?

Ahlala, je suis trop forte.

J'ai même réussi à caser la plante verte du coin !

I'M THE BEST

En même temps, pauvres plantes, on pense presque jamais à elles.

Soyez écologistes, pensez à la vie de couple des végétaux.

Maintenant, on sait que Byakuya aussi est maso.

Les Hibari sont tous fous !

Tiens, d'ailleurs, comment ils ont su pour Dino et Hiba-chan ?

Ils sont trop forts o.o

Je me demanda ce que Xanxus et Hiba-chan ont fait pendant tout le temps du voyage.

Ils ont sûrement joué aux cartes. Ils ont pas le droit de s'embrasser maintenant. (c'est pas moi, c'est le script qui dit ça ! )

On n'a pas beaucoup vu Fran-le-dieu aujourd'hui.

Il se repose un peu, le petit.

Bon allez, review ? Et souvenez-vous, une review = un OS ! (si j'en ai au moins trois. sinon faudra encore attendre le prochain chapitre pour l'avoir cet OS)

p.s. : j'attend toujours Hiba-chan et Muku-chan au réveil !


	54. 49 - Brûlant

Et voilààà ! Dernier chapitre de cet arc, avec près de 3000 mots ! C'est de pire en pire !

Eeeeeeeet…

ON A DEPASSE LES 200 REVIEWS !

I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH !

Donc, vraiment MERCI à **Sayuki-chan, MissXYZ, tahury **et **Ayui-Ayone **qui gagnent l'OS de leur choix ! Et puisque je suis trop gentille, **Jurii-Gothic **et **amelieprosper, **c'est ok pour vos OS aussi ! Donc, pour les guests, vous pouvez m'envoyer les demandes par reviews (couple ou non (si oui, lequel), genre de l'OS, Happy-End, Bad-End voire Death-End, etc.) et puis bin les inscrits, vous m'envoyez un PM, ça vous va ? :D

Maintenant, à propos du chapitre, je crois qu'il faut prévenir que ça diffère encore un peu beaucoup de d'habitude… enfin, c'est vous qui jugerez !

**Ràr : **

**Sayuki-chan : **C'est horrible hein ? :c Mais c'est comme ça, quand on a une tortue géante au-dessus de vos têtes, on a pas trop le temps de s'occuper des chocolats… MEME SI CA RESTE UN CRIME CONTRE L'HUMANITE ! On aimerais bien, mais le problème étant que ce sont tout de même des gens importants dans le milieu ils sont trop souvent invités x) J'adoooooore le fait que tu vois du 6918 partout mais… tu sais quel est le chiffre de Xanxus ? Entièrement d'accord u.u Allons, faut savoir partager des fois ! (*assomme Squ-chan qui voulait embrasser Hiba-chan* Il est que à moi et à Muku-chan ! Pas touche sale requin !) TOUS LES MAFIEUX SONT DES GROOOS STALKERS MWAHAHA/BAM/ Exactement u.u C'est une longue histoire d'amour qui a commencé entre eux deux ! Mais non mais non mais non Muku-chan n'est pas mort ! Il ne peut pas mourir ! Il a juste été occupé par son Byaku-chan ! Merci ! :3 Et donc, tu peux m'envoyer ta demande d'OS la prochaine fois que tu mettras une review ! :D (mon petit doigt me dit qu'il y aura du 6918 quelque part… et c'est là que tu me trolles et que tu demandes du 1827 !/PAN/)

**MissXYZ : **Et ouais, c'est qu'il a bien regardé le corps de l'alouette ce pervers xD Tu gagnes aussi le droit à un OS écrit par la grande et magnifique et merveilleuse et*se fait mordre à mort pour Hiba-chan pour mensonge éhonté* Bref, t'as le droit de me demander un OS :)

**tahury : **Un problème de marié ? Oh, si peu… /BAM/ Fallait bien qu'Enzio apparaisse un peu, on l'a pas vu depuis le début de CI ! …enfin, je crois… faut que j'aille relire les premiers chapitres peut-être… Bref. Oui, c'est tous des pervers voyeurs qui ont profité de la pluie pour mater les autres ! (aucun ananas n'est visé) A toi aussi qui est là depuis le début et qui n'a loupé qu'un seul chapitre (en gros t'en as quand même commenté 51 sur 52… ce qui fait beaucoupbeaucoupbeaucoup) l'OS que tu veux ! Merci pour tout ! :D

**Disclaimer : **Si j'écris 6918 sur mes brouillons de brevet et que j'en fais des avions en papier sous les yeux du prof, j'ai le droit de les avoir ? … Oui… ? …Non… ? AKIRA AMANO PAR PITIEEEEEEEE METTEZ-VOUS A DESSINER DES DOUJINS DE KHR! !

**Pairing : **ArcobalenosxArcobalenos, S18, SxOC, OCxHaru, B26, R27 (parce que Muku-chan et Hiba-chan étaient pas là quand Reborn a débarqué), 0096, 169, 8059, OCxOC, ZakuroxKikyo, X18, eeeeeeet… je crois que c'est tout. Ah non, DinoxPlanteVerte. Je me suis vraiment surpassée ce coup-là.

**Warning : **Alcool, allumage, et ROMANCE. BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP DE ROMANCE ET DE COUPLES. GARE A LA GUIMAUVE.

Bon bin… Enjoy ? :3

* * *

Bon. Maintenant, il était marié. Kyôya se demanda ce que ça faisait. Il jeta un œil à son frère, qui se voyait obligé de recevoir les félicitations de tous les invités, de supporter les démones, leurs parents et le chef herbivore.

Il avala un morceau de son steak en se disant que, décidément, il était trop fort de parvenir à s'extirper ainsi des pires situations.

~**OoO**~

Byakuya remercia un énième herbivore inconnu et souffla mentalement. A côté de lui, Squalo continuait à fusiller les herbivores du regard ce qui ne les décourageait pas le moins du monde. L'aîné des Hibari avait l'impression que c'était encore pire qu'à son premier mariage – bien que celui-ci n'en soit en fait pas vraiment un. Son prétendu mari (qui ne savait même pas qu'il avait été lui aussi trompé) intercepta son regard et le lui renvoya. Ouais. Ils en avaient clairement marre tous les deux.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au paradis – le buffet – duquel il se trouvait séparé par une foule dense d'herbivores. Et là, qui ne vit-il pas, son très cher et bien-aimé frère fugueur qui s'avalait d'énormes bouchées de steak bien juteux.

Oh, il allait le tuer. Il allait le tuer. C'était promis, Kyôya allait mourir.

Il retint un sursaut alors qu'une main se posait sur sa hanche, le tirant de ses pensées meurtrières.

\- Tu sais Kyôya, susurra Squalo à son oreille, si tu continues à dévisager ton frère ainsi je vais finir par me sentir obligé d'être jaloux de lui.

Byakuya en resta figé pour plusieurs secondes. Son frère et lui… ?

…

Pitié, un endroit où vomir.

~**OoO**~

\- Attend ! Reviens ici déchet !

Kyôya ne prit pas la peine de répondre et accéléra encore. Il était poursuivi par le Roi des Singes qui voulait absolument savoir avec qui l'herbivore bruyant avait simulé son mariage. Il fallait absolument qu'il…

Son regard vif intercepta soudain celui qu'il cherchait. Parfait.

~**OoO**~

Là. Là. Lààààà. Il y était presque. Le steak était là. Juste devant lui. Il suffisait qu'il prenne une des assiettes posées à côté, un couteau, une fourchette, et il pourrait enfin le man-

Byakuya se sentit soudain tiré en arrière et vit son bien-aimé steak s'éloigner de lui. Il hésitait entre crier au viol, au feu ou au voleur de steak quand une main se posa sur sa bouche et qu'une autre lui immobilisa les bras, l'empêchant de se saisir de ses tonfas.

\- Ne cries pas. C'est Kyôya. chuchota son ravisseur.

Kyôya ? Mais… Pourquoi l'avait-il enlevé et emmené dans ce coin désert ?

Ce qu'avait dit Squalo à propos de son frère et lui lui revint soudain en tête et il dut lutter de toute ses forces pour ne pas s'évanouir.

~**OoO**~

Kyôya regarda son frère devenir plus pâle qu'un linge avant de le relâcher.

\- Que… qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda Byakuya, presque sur la défensive.

Le brun observa l'autre bizarrement. Il avait entendu dire que le mariage changeait les gens, mais à ce point…

~**OoO**~

\- DECHEEEEEEEEEET !

Kyôya se tendit, sorti de ses pensées.

\- Enlève tes lentilles. Je reprend ma place juste pour quelques temps. Vite.

Byakuya se détendit. Son frère ne voulait donc pas le vio… Non, ne pas penser à son frère et à ce mot dans la même phrase. Bref, il était tranquille.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour énerver le Roi des Singes. Dépêches-toi !

\- Pourquoi serait-il énervé ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste qu'il avait l'air bizarrement content de voir que tu avais pris ma place dans la chapelle, et qu'il s'est énervé quand j'ai dit que je la reprendrais peut-être ici. Maintenant il me cherche pour savoir qui s'est marié tout à l'heure.

\- Comment te reconnaît-il ?

Heureusement qu'il faisait sombre. Kyôya n'aurait pas donné cher de sa fierté si son frère avait vu le léger rougissement de ses joues.

-… Ca n'a pas d'importance. On ne se ressemble juste pas autant que ce qu'ont dit les démones.

-… Bon. D'accord.

\- Merci !

Et Kyôya partit en courant, ses lentilles enlevées. Le seul problème serait la différence de couleur de leurs cravates. Bah. Une petite ill… ill… illu… enfin, truc qu'utilisait l'ananas, suffirait.

~**OoO**~

Squalo cherchait son mari du regard. Tsunayoshi cherchait son Gardien. Les Gardiens cherchaient leur coéquipier/alouette/ami-à-sens-unique. Les invités cherchaient le marié. Bref, tout le monde cherchait Kyôya.

Squalo l'aperçut soudain arriver par une petite porte de l'autre côté de la salle. Il fendit la foule jusqu'à lui, ignorant les déchets qui remarquaient à leur tour le marié.

\- Voi, te voilà enfin ! Tout le monde te cherchait !

Son prétendu mari leva la tête vers lui, clairement – pour un initié – interrogatif.

\- Les mariés sont censés ouvrir le bal. Tu viens ?

Non. Non. Non. Non. _Non. _Kyôya eut envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur. Il avait totalement oublié ça.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe toujours sur lui ?

~**OoO**~

Alooors… Pied droit… Pied gauche… Voilààà… Ah non, non, non, il ne voulait pas tourne-aaaaaah, ouf, il était pas tombé, ouuuui, que, pourquoi sa jambe devait se trouver sur la hanche de Squalo ? Aaaah, il allait… il allait… Non, pas en arrière, pas en arrière, pas en arrièèèèèèèèère… Waaah, y'en avait des herbivores au plafond. Que… pourquoi le visage de l'autre était-il soudain si près ?

~**OoO**~

Kyôya s'assit dignement sur la chaise qui lui était présenté, réprimant sa très grande envie de juste se laisser tomber dessus. Il saisit un verre au hasard, l'avala cul sec et poussa un petit gémissement de satisfaction. C'était booooon…

A côté de lui, Squalo le regardait étrangement. Tiens, il était beeaaau aujourd'hui… Un peu flou, mais beau quand même… Il avait soif… très soif… Ca tombait bien son verre était de nouveau rempli… Il le porta à sa bouche et but encore, un peu plus lentement cette fois. Quand il le reposa, sa soif n'avait pas été étanchée, au contraire… et l'argenté était encore plus flou… plus beau…

\- Squ… a… lo… articula-t-il difficilement.

\- Hum ? répondit l'argenté en se tournant vers son mari… avant de se stopper net devant son état.

\- T'es… beau…

\- Que… Oï, gamin ! C'est pas le moment de boire !

\- Bien sûr… que… si… ! C'est mon… mariage !

Squalo tenta très fort de ne pas paniquer et de ne pas foutre une énorme baffe à son mari (ce qui ferait très mauvais effet après qu'il ait promis de le traiter comme son égal). Bon. Il fallait qu'il rester calme. Que pouvait-il faire avec un Hibari Kyôya soûl et bavant sur les genoux ?

…

Paniquer rester encore la meilleure solution. Avec le viol.

~**OoO**~

Byakuya arriva à toute vitesse. Repéra Kyôya parfaitement ivre allongé sur Squalo. Le saisit par le bras. Et repartit aussi sec.

Quand il revint dix minutes plus tard, la démarche un peu moins assurée et les cheveux très légèrement mouillés mais avec un Kyôya parfaitement réveillé, l'argenté se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être commencer à le considérer comme son sauveur.

~**OoO**~

\- Reborn ?

\- Hum ?

\- Y'a pas censé avoir un discours ou je sais pas quoi pendant un mariage ?

\- Je te rappelle que ce sont un Varia et Hibari qui se marient. Tu t'attendais vraiment à ce que ça suive le déroulement habituel ?

-…

\- Décidément, tu resteras toujours un Dame-Tsuna. Allez viens sur la piste me montrer tes progrès en danse.

Tsuna fini son verre et s'approcha de son ancien tuteur de manière peut-être un peu trop sensuelle pour que ça ne cache pas quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si je n'ai pas vraiment progressé ?

Le visage du démon se fendit d'un rictus affamé et il se pencha sur le visage de son Boss.

\- Dans ce cas, je me verrai obligé de te donner une leçon particulière de danse ce soir, susurra-t-il.

\- Oh ? J'ai hâte de voir ça, répliqua le châtain sur le même ton. Avant que ses lèvres ne soient prises d'assaut par celles du tueur, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir, sous les yeux déçus de beaucoup de mafieux et passionnés des fangirls/fanboys.

~**OoO**~

Verde regarda le petit flacon qui se trouvait dans sa main gauche, les verres sur la table, les Arcobalenos accoudés à la table, le flacon, les verres, les Arcobalenos, croisa les pupilles noires de Reborn et se décida à verser le contenu le plus discrètement possible dans les verres. Et aussi dans ceux d'autres tables.

Bon, ça allait être du grand n'importe quoi cette nuit, mais il saurait quels effets précis aurait son aphrodisiaque. Et il se ferait un peu d'argent en passant avec les caméras qu'il avait pré-installées.

~**OoO**~

Kyôya refusa le verre qu'on lui tendait, préférant continuer à utiliser la bouteille d'eau posée près de lui. Etre ivre une fois dans la soirée était largement suffisant. Il devrait penser à remercier son frère de lui avoir administré ce remède miracle _made in _Hibari, pensa-t-il distraitement. A propos de son frère… il avait repris sa place de marié près de l'herbivore argenté et ne semblait pas mécontent des danses qu'ils enchaînaient les unes après les autres. Encore un cours qu'il avait loupé mais dans lequel Byakuya semblait exceller…

Non loin des nouveaux mariés, le chef herbivore et l'ex-Akambo oscillaient entre la danse franchement allumeuse et la baise en public – le chef herbivore avait dû boire aussi un verre de trop. A côté, l'herbivore baseballeur semblait avoir lâché l'herbivore rouge et le canasson et réussit à entrainer l'herbivore poulpe dans quelques danses. A l'extrémité de la piste, l'herbivore à frange inaugurait un nouveau type de danse à couteaux avec la grenouille. Dans un coin, l'herbivore roux faisait honneur à son surnom en parlant avec l'herbivore ananas femelle. Il n'avait rien à craindre pour le moment, l'ananas et le marshmallow étant aux abonnés absents. Puis il repéra son petit frère qui contait clairement fleurette à la démone brune. Ses parents avaient eux aussi disparus – allez savoir s'ils étaient allés se battre à presque mort ou simplement se balader dans le jardin.

Kyôya retint un soupir. C'était quand même censé être son mariage, même s'il avait abandonné sa place, et il se retrouvait à observer les autres couples d'herbivores…

La chaise à côté de lui grinça légèrement sous le poids de l'homme qui venait de s'y laisser tomber.

\- Un verre ?

Le brun refusa d'un signe de tête.

\- Tch. Deux bourbons, commanda l'homme. Tu tiens pas l'alcool comme ton déchet de frère ?

-…

\- Toujours aussi peu causant. T'es sûr que tu veux pas ?

\- Non.

\- Bon.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Xanxus avala d'un trait son verre et en commanda un autre.

\- Quand même, reprit-il en fixant la piste, je savais pas que le déchet d'alouette dansait aussi bien.

\- Alors maintenant t'es sûr que c'est Kyôya qui est sur la piste ? fit Hibari, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

Xanxus le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de retourner à la contemplation des danseurs.

\- J'ai regardé ton ventre tout à l'heure tu t'en souviens pas ? Y'avait pas de cicatrice en bas.

\- Hn.

Nouveau silence. Kyôya saisit son verre avant de se rendre compte qu'il était vide. Un coup d'œil sur la table lui apprit que la bouteille d'eau avait été enlevée.

\- T'as soif ?

-…

\- Tu peux boire tu sais. C'est léger comme alcool. Pas de quoi rendre ivre.

Xanxus but son verre pour ponctuer sa remarque. Le plus petit ne résista pas plus longtemps et l'imita, totalement assoiffé.

\- Alors ?

\- C'est… bon…

\- Encore ?

\- O… oui…

Beaucoup de pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de Kyôya quand Xanxus lui remplit un nouveau verre. Passant de "pas fort, mon c*l !" à "Il fait chaud ou c'est moi ?", le Nuage se sentait de plus en plus léger. Il vida ainsi verre sur verre, jusqu'à ce que le plus grand se lève. Il redressa la tête en sa direction, tanguant légèrement.

\- Ca te dit une danse ? proposa le Boss des Varias, un rictus en coin.

Kyôya se releva difficilement et se dirigea vers la piste, son corps de plus en plus brûlant sous la pression de la main posée au bas de son dos.

~**OoO**~

\- Dis… hips… tu… tu veux… hips… bien m'acco… m'adorcocer… cette… sande… euh… danse ?

…

\- Su… super ! hips… Allez !

Et Dino se leva, la plante verte au creux de ses bras, sous les regards mi-moqueurs mi-désespérés de ses subordonnés qui se disaient qu'il serait peut-être temps pour leur Boss d'aller se coucher.

~**OoO**~

\- Hmmm… gémit Kikyo en dévorant les lèvres de Zakuro. Encoore, fit-il d'une voix rauque en bougeant du bassin contre la main de son partenaire.

\- T'es… tellement impatient… baru, répliqua le rouge, dans le même état d'excitation que l'autre. Attends au moins qu'on soit dans la chambre.

\- Mais ça fait trop longtemps qu'on n'a rien fait !

\- J'y peux rien si Byakuran-san nous prend encore pour des bébés, soupira la Couronne Funéraire de la Tempête.

\- Hm… fit tristement Kikyo. Mais bon, si on allait plutôt dans la chambre pour reprendre ce qu'on avait commencé ?

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Zakuro en se penchant pour capturer de nouveau les lèvres du vert.

\- KIKYOOOOOO ! KIKYOOOOOOOOO ! Y'a Daisy qui m'a volé mon gâteau au chocolaaaat et il veut pas me le rendreeeeee !

Le couple se sépara précipitamment pour tomber sur les deux plus jeunes de leur groupe.

\- Ha-han ! Vous ne devriez pas être déjà couchés Bluebell ?

\- Euh… si… mais…

\- Pas de mais qui tienne baru, gronda le rouge. Au lit, tout de suite !

\- Nan.

\- Bluebell…

\- Si vous me forcez à aller me coucher je vais dire à Byakuran-san que vous couchez ensemble dès qu'il est pas là !

-…

-…

\- Tss, vous êtes vraiment des idiots si vous pensez qu'on vous entend pas.

\- Daisy, redonne le gâteau à Bluebell. Bluebell, tu as la permission de minuit.

\- Une heure du matin.

\- Minuit.

\- Et même que l'autre soir, Kikyo il a dit "Zakuro-senseï, j'ai chaud, est-ce que vous voulez bien me-

\- D'accord d'accord une heure du matin mais n'en dis pas plus !

Et Bluebell retourna jouer avec Fuûta, Lambo, Uni et I-Pin se disant que décidément ses compagnons n'étaient pas compliqués à manipuler.

~**OoO**~

C'était chaud… c'était chaud… c'était tellement bon, tellement chaud, ça le brûlait de l'intérieur, ça le consumait, ça se répandait en lui plus vite que tout, et c'était surtout tellement chaud, tellement chaud, tellement _chaud_…

Leurs bouches se séparèrent et Kyôya essuya distraitement le petit filet de salive qui pendait au coin de ses lèvres avant de suivre Xanxus vers les chambres, son corps brûlant n'opposant aucune résistance aux larges mains de l'autre.

~**OoO**~

Il avait… mal… à la tête… Comme si un stupide herbivore s'amusait à creuser un trou au marteau-piqueur dans son cerveau. Tout simplement horrible. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, avant de les refermer sous la lumière faible, mais encore trop vive pour lui, de la lune. Il mit du temps à s'habituer à la luminosité mais finit par la supporter à peu près.

La drap glissa sur son corps quand il se redressa en position assise, dévoilant son torse couvert de traces violacées et de morsures. Le bas de son dos l'élança quand il bougea. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il remarqua qu'il ne reconnaissait pas la chambre, et qu'il n'avait absolument aucun souvenir de la veille. Ses oreilles captèrent un bruit d'eau provenant de la pièce d'à côté. Il serra les dents et se leva.

~**OoO**~

Quand Xanxus revint dans la chambre à coucher, elle était vide et les vêtements de Kyôya avaient disparus.

~**OoO**~

Ses pieds lui faisaient souffrir le martyr… Il tombait littéralement de fatigue… Il n'en pouvait plus… Il allait… tomber…

Byakuya trébucha et tomba sur Squalo qui le rattrapa de justesse. Mais quand il lui releva la tête, deux lentilles glissèrent sur les joues du brun, dévoilant des pupilles vertes à la caméra qui filmait tous les mouvements du couple depuis quelques heures pour les retransmettre à un écran géant installé en haut d'un mur.

\- Oups, on a marié le mauvais, réussit à articuler Fran.

* * *

Et voilàààà ! (je vous avais prévenu que ce serait différent de d'habitude) Donc, dans deux semaines, début du nouvel arc ! Et comme ça m'éclate trop, voici la bande-annonce de chapitres auxquels je n'ai même pas réfléchi !

Donc, dans le prochain arc, qui s'intitulera sûrement "La colonie de vacances, ou la vengeance de Tsuna", on aura :

_**Des lettres ! **_

_"Hibari observa avec appréhension la petite enveloppe blanche avec un timbre en forme de cœur que tenait le sous-herbivore" _

_**De l'horreur ! (parce que j'aime trop ça !)**_

_\- Non… non… non… NOOOOOOOOON ! _

_**Des présentations !**_

_\- Je m'appelle Kyôya Hibari. _

_**Des revenants ! **_

_\- Et voici le grand Giorgio !_

_**Des contacts ! **_

_"Hibari frémit sous la sensation des mains sur sa peau. C'était juste… trop… bon."_

_**Des combats ! **_

_\- BATAILLE DE BOOOOOOUUUUUFFEEEEEEE ! _

_**Des rencontres ! **_

_\- Toi… ici ? _

_**De l'anglais ! **_

_\- FUCK YOU BITCH I'M THE BEST ! _

_\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je pensais quand je vous ai demandé de leur apprendre du vocabulaire… _

Et oui, tout ça rien que pour vous m'sieurs dames ! Allez, faites-moi sauter au plafond quand je reviendrais, laissez-moi des reviews !


	55. 50 - Les lettres maudites

SALUT LES GENS ! Eh oui, je suis de retour ! (non, pas de référence Pokémon. Je résisterais à la tentation !) Avec le premier chapitre du tout nouvel arc, paaaas du toooouuut inspiré de ma colo. Alors là, pas du tout. Fleur, si jamais tu lis ça, ne viens pas me contredire. Bref. D'ailleurs, elle était chouette cette colo. Et vous savez quoi ? J'ai réussi à trouver là-bas une yaoiste ! Si c'est pas magnifique ! :') Elle est totalement timbrée, dessine super bien, est la réincarnation de Corneille, et vénère KnB. (non Fleur, je ne parle pas de toi. Pas du tout.) Mais bon, vous m'avez tous énormément manqués. Et voilà t'y pas qu'en rentrant, qu'est-ce que je trouve ? 5 nouvelles reviews et plusieurs centaines de nouvelles vues ! Je vous adore les gens ! Donc, un immense merci à **tahury, MissXYZ, amelieprosper, MsAkabane, Sayuki-chan et Naelye **pour leurs supers reviews !

**Ràr : je les ferais ce soir, promis. Pitié, pas de frites.**

**MissXYZ : **Désolé, l'aphrodisiaque est en vente limitée (en fait, il est toujours en cours de test) et n'est fourni qu'aux personnes VIP (en gros, aux mafieux qui payent bien et/ou qui ont des moyens de pression suffisants). Et les vidéos... bin... c'est comme d'habitude. Très, très, trèèèèès cher.

**Sayuki-chan : **Eh oui, c'est qui la meilleure hein ? ...Oh. Du Luss18. Si tu veux je peux t'envoyer le début du Levi18Luss que j'ai écrit pour traumatiser Akuu-chan. Ah non ? En fait c'était une blague ? Tant pis, y'en aura quand même ;p Un petit *tousse*grand*tousse* 6918 ? Avec graaaand plaisir !Des demandes particulières ou je fais ce que je veux ? (du genre l'endroit, UA ou non (si oui, précisé ou non), le genre (Humor, Parody, Drama, Angst, etc.) et tout le toutim) Hiba-chan est TOUJOURS élégant. Na. ...Du Hibacest ? J'aiiiiiiiiiime. Meuuuuh nooon, t'inquiètes paaaas, il finira par revenir notre ananas chéri ! :3 C'aurait été beau *q* Mais Squ-chan avait pas de robe sous la main alors... :/ T'as tout compris xD Je pense que c'est aussi pour ça qu'Hiba-chan n'a pas pu rester avec Dino : il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec lui. Ouuuuaaaais ! Blue-bell a-vec nous ! MWAHAHA ! JE REUSSIRAIS A CONVERTIR LE MONDE AU X18 (ou 318, c'est pareil) ! Oui, Fran-kun. Je rcois que c'est tout ce qu'i dire. (vive la colo !)

**Disclaimer : **Disons juste que…. OUUUUIIIIIIIN AKIRA AMANOOOOO PITIEEEEE. Ah, et une référence à Death Note. Un poisson pané à qui la trouve ! Attention, elle est suuuupeeer bien cachée !

**Pairing : **B26, Luss18 (juste pour toi Sayuki !), encore B26, et toujours du 318.

**Warning : **Lits doubles. Et… LETTRE DEMONIAQUE *musique de thriller*

Bon bin… Enjoy ? :3

* * *

Hibari avait toujours détesté les lettres. Depuis tout petit, recevoir une lettre était synonyme d'une catastrophe – de celle envoyée par ses parents quand il avait trois ans pour lui annoncer la mort de son lapin nommé Kira lors d'un combat avec le lapin de ses voisins qui avait pour seule dénomination un N, à celle du chef herbivore qui l'avait tellement traumatisé qu'il en rêvait encore. Le passage du facteur était donc une grande épreuve pour lui. Et pour les singes aussi – ils avaient étaient contraints et forcés à lire la prose du châtain, un peu trop bien entrainé par son ex-tuteur et amant.

Ce fut donc avec des cernes sous les yeux (il dormait de moins en moins depuis la remontrance que ses parents avaient fait à ses frères et lui pour la supercherie du mariage), des étoiles sur le visage (il aurait pourtant dû savoir depuis le temps qu'il ne fallait jamais s'endormir près de l'herbivore à frange), et des céréales au chocolat dans la bouche (il avait fini par devenir accro à ces friandises) qu'il observa le sous-herbivore aller chercher le courrier.

Et quand il revint, Hibari ne put s'empêcher de fixer avec crainte la petite enveloppe blanche avec un timbre en forme de cœur que tenait le sous-herbivore comme s'il se fut agit d'une bouteille de shampooing.

\- Ca… ca vient… de… de Sawada.

Hibari vida tout le paquet de céréales dans son bol. C'était peut-être la dernière fois de sa vie qu'il aurait l'occasion d'en manger.

~**OoO**~

Ils étaient tous réunis dans le petit salon habituel, l'enveloppe maudite posée sur la petite table au milieu d'eux. Ils relevèrent la tête. Se regardèrent. Hibari ouvrit la bouche.

\- C'est pas moi qui l'ouvre, prononcèrent-ils tous en cœur exactement au même moment.

Levi n'eut pas d'autre choix que de commencer à décacheter l'enveloppe.

~**OoO**~

_Mes Xanxus, Squalo, Bel, Fran, Mammon, Lussuria, Levi et Kyôya chéris,_

\- Ca commence mal.

\- Très mal.

_je vous envoie cette lettre pour vous annoncer que j'ai une petite surprise pour vous._

\- Vous croyez qu'on peut brûler la lettre et dire qu'on l'a pas reçue ?

\- Et l'Hyper-Intuition on en fait quoi stupide herbivore ?

_Pour vous remercier de votre constant dévouement aux Vongolas, votre soutient permanent, votre aide inégalable, en somme pour vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait jusque là pour la Famille et pour moi…_

\- Pourquoi je le sens aussi mal ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas sempaï, tout le monde est dans le même cas.

_Je vous offre des vacances ! _

-… Il est où le piège ?

~**OoO**~

Squalo releva la tête de la lettre, pour vérifier que les autres suivaient bien. Il détestait lire dans le vide. Une fois sûr que oui, personne n'allait l'ignorer, il reprit la lecture de la lettre empoisonnée.

_Eh oui, des vacances. Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Pincez-vous si vous le voulez, ce n'est pas un simple rêve ! Et des vacances magnifiques qui plus est : en Angleterre, sur un site merveilleux, avec piscine, terrains de foot, de volley, de tennis, des pelouses à perte de vue, des arbres incroyables, et un lac immense. Vous dormirez dans un bâtiment à deux étages avec accès sur le toit, contenant une bonne dizaine de chambres, une cuisine, deux salles télé, un salon, des tables de ping-pong et de billard et deux salles de bain, et où vous serez les seuls adultes ! _

\- Je sens le piège venir. Vraiment. Ca veut dire quoi "les seuls adultes" ?!

\- Pitié, pas de gosses. Pitié. Pitié. Pitié.

_Vous pourrez manger au self qui se trouve à à peine deux minutes à pied de vos chambres. Comme je n'ai pas le temps de tout décrire, vous trouverez ci-joint des photos du site, des chambres, des infrastructures et de la cantine. _

-… C'est beau.

\- Très beau.

\- Peut-être qu'en fait il ne nous en veut pas tellement, non ?

\- Vous êtes totalement stupides herbivores. Il va se venger. C'est sûr. C'est un piège. Un horrible piège.

_Bien sûr, il y a une contrepartie. _

\- Je vous l'avais dit !

\- La ferme déchet.

_Je sui sûr que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les Vongolas ont plusieurs activités variées en dehors de la Mafia. Nous sommes aussi connus sous le nom de grandes chaines de magasins, de restaurants, et même de groupes pour des colonies de vacances ! _

\- Ca ne peut pas être ça. Ca ne peut pas. Ca ne peut juste pas.

\- Tais-toi et lis.

_Or justement, concernant ce dernier point, plusieurs colonies sont organisées durant ces vacances, dont en Angleterre._

_-_…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

_L'une d'entre elles est assez particulière. En fait, il s'agit d'une colonie française qui va tout d'abord une semaine en Italie, et qui retourne en France pour repartir deux semaines en Angleterre. Cela va faire six jours qu'elle est en Italie, elle part donc demain en Angleterre. Or, à cause de certains problèmes _(ces deux mots en suivaient d'autres qui étaient successivement rayés et presqu'illisibles mais qui ressemblaient un peu trop à "cata-" "ado-" "in…n…die" "dépre-" pour les pauvres nerfs des Varias) _les moniteurs se sont désistés pour la deuxième partie du voyage. Il nous en faut donc d'autres. _

\- Stupide grenouille, ce n'est pas en te bouchant les oreilles et en te cachant sous la table que la lettre disparaîtra !

_Et voilà que j'ai soudain un éclair de génie ! "Pourquoi ne pas le demander aux Varias et à Kyôya, eux qui sont si sociables, si gentils et qui adorent les enfants ? Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient ra-vis de remplacer les moniteurs !" Voilà donc pourquoi je vous envoie cette lettre ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me suis déjà occupé de toute la paperasse et vous avez été acceptés sans aucun problème pour ce poste ! Il vous suffira de vous présenter demain à six heures du matin à la Gare du Nord, à Paris, pour recevoir toutes les instructions nécessaires ! Votre train pour la France part à onze heures trente aujourd'hui. Je sais que vous parlez français, pas de mensonges ! Les billets sont dans l'enveloppe. Je vous ai réservé un hôtel tout près de la gare, donc pas question de refuser, mes petits chéris ! Comme toujours, je vous rappellerai qu'en cas de mort, de blessure, de traumatisme quelconque ou de destruction de matériel, vous serez punis de la manière habituelle. Allez, je vous souhaite de passer de bonnes vacances ! N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer des photos, je veux être mis au courant de __**tout **__! Et pensez à prendre des pulls chauds, des imperméables, des maillots de bain, des raquettes de tennis, mais aussi des tenues légères, la météo est très variable là-bas ! Pensez aussi à vos affaires de toilettes, et à de la lessive, il n'y en a qu'une par semaine dans cette colo. _

_Gros Bisous _

_Tsuna._

Squalo replia doucement la lettre, la rangea dans l'enveloppe avec les photos et les billets de train, déposa le tout sur la table basse, et regarda sa montre. Il était dix heures et demie. Ils avaient donc une heure trente avant d'aller prendre leur train.

Soupirant, il renonça à aller rejoindre Fran allongé sur le tapis et monta faire ses valises. Il avait bien dit qu'il valait mieux tuer Sawada sans s'embêter à faire cette stupide bataille des anneaux. Si Xanxus l'avait écouté, lui et non pas son stupide orgueil, ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui…

~**OoO**~

\- Aaaah, Decimo-chan est teeeeellement gentil ! C'est merveilleux ce qu'il nous fait comme cadeau ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Deux semaines en Angleterre avec des adolescents ! C'est juste dommage qu'il nous ait interdit de les tuer, je suis sûr qu'il y aura de magniiiiiifiiiques jeunes hommes là-bas ! J'ai hâte de les voir ! J'espère que je pourrais m'occuper de surveiller l'activité piscine ! Vous croyez qu'il y aura boxe ? Ce serait génial ! A votre avis, ils sont combien ? Ah, ça va être génial ! Allez, souriez un peu ! Vous n'êtes pas impatients ? Quand même ! Vous avez vu à quel point les photos sont belles ? C'est incroyable ! J'ai vraiment, vraiment, vraiment hâte d'y être !

Hibari se renfonça dans son siège, espérant qu'à force il réussirait à disparaître dedans et donc à occulter le son du babillage incessant de l'herbivore travesti qui était assis devant lui, mais heureusement de dos – ils n'avaient pas pris de carré cette fois. A côté de lui, l'herbivore avare semblait dormir. Assis sur les deux sièges de l'autre côté du couloir, l'herbivore à frange et la grenouille ne semblaient se soucier de rien, et même pas du fait qu'ils soient dans un espace public – quoi qu'il n'y ait plus qu'eux, tous les autres voyageurs ayant déserté depuis un bon bout de temps. Allez savoir pourquoi. Aux côtés de Lussuria, le sous-herbivore en pouvait que subir ses bavardages et acquiescer de temps en temps. Sur le siège devant le couple, le requin dormait, des boules Quièes enfoncées dans les oreilles. Et encore devant, le Roi des Singes semblait dormir aussi, les bras croisés sur son torse et les yeux fermés.

Le brun gémit intérieurement en voyant ça. Comment, par tous les dieux sauf l'herbivore marshmallow, comment pouvaient-ils tous dormir ? Lui il avait beau tout faire pour, il n'y arrivait pas !

\- Oh, Hibari-chan ~, minauda soudain Lussuria, sa tête surgissant de derrière le dossier du siège comme d'un diable de sa boîte, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Comment ça se fait ?

Le Nuage ne dit rien, se contentant de fusiller l'autre du regard, ce qui n'eut absolument aucun effet. Il faudrait qu'il se réentraîne devant son miroir.

\- Si tu veux je peux te chanter une petite berceuse ~, continua le travesti. Mais dans ce cas, je veux que tu enlèves ton T-shirt en échange, finit-il d'une voix gourmande, sa main se tendant déjà vers le vêtement.

Hibari repoussa l'intruse d'un coup de tonfa. Le voyage commençait vraiment à se faire long…

~**OoO**~

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ces chambres ne contiennent que des lits doubles ? demanda Hibari d'une voix atone après avoir ouvert la porte de la dernière.

\- Sûrement un coup du déchet de Sawada, soupira Squalo.

\- Ushishi, je me mets avec ma grenouille, annonça Bel qui partit aussitôt s'enfermer dans la chambre 666 avec son kohai.

\- Hibari-chan, commença Lussuria avant d'être stoppé par deux tonfas dans le ventre.

\- Même pas en rêve, grogna le carnivore.

\- Squ-ch-

\- Voi, je me mets avec Mammon ! déclara précipitamment ce dernier qui n'osait même plus toucher la main de Kyôya depuis s'être fait gronder par les parents de ce dernier.

\- Je te préviens, ce sera payant. prévint l'ex-Arcobaleno. Un pour que je te permette d'échapper à Lussuria, deux pour que Fon ne sache jamais que tu as dormi dans le même lit que moi.

\- D'accord d'accord d'accord, fit le requin qui était prêt à tout pour ne pas rester avec le punk.

\- Dans ce cas, je dors avec le déchet d'alouette, dit presque triomphalement Xanxus qui saisit leurs valises et les balança dans la chambre 318 sans laisser à l'autre le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Lussuria se retrouva donc seul avec Levi.

\- Ca te tente une séance de maquillage ?

Levi recula jusqu'à la porte. Avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était verrouillée. Il se retourna donc, prêt à affronter le diable, tentant de se convaincre qu'il faisait ça pour que le Boss lui en soit reconnaissant.

~**OoO**~

Lorsqu'Hibari se réveilla le lendemain matin, c'était pour se rendre compte que le Roi des Singes l'avait encore confondu avec un doudou. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à réveiller le brun, pour se dégager de son étreinte et de la main qui s'était, bizarrement, glissée sous son T-shirt. Et à faire de son mieux pour que le Boss des Varias ne se rende pas compte de la bosse qui déformait son bas de pyjama.

Juste un accident, tentait-il de se convaincre une fois sous la douche. Juste un accident, qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'autre. Juste un accident, et une odeur qui lui rappelait un peu trop celle qu'il y avait sur ses vêtement le soir de son faux mariage.

Décidément, cette journée s'annonçait vraiment mauvaise…

* * *

Vààààlàààà ! Je dois partir, mais je reviens ce soir, donc pas d'inquiétude pour les Ràr ! Je répondrais aux reviews des inscrits ce soir aussi. Pour les OS promis, j'ai commencé à y réfléchir, et j'ai déjà pas mal d'idées. Je devrais les publier vers août. Juste MissXYZ, tu as aussi le droit à un, alors j'attend juste ta demande ;) Et vous vous rendez compte que j'ai écrit tout ça avec le poignet droit totalement pété ? (oui, la pas douée que je suis à réussi à tomber dessus et à se le tordre. Non, c'est toujours pas guéri) CA ME FAIT UN MAL DE CHIEN MAINTENANT, GRACE A QUI HEIN ? A VOUS ! OUI, VOUS ET VOS TROP GENTILLES REVIEWS ! JE VOUS AIME LES GENS ! Ah, et sinon je posterais aussi demain. Et oui. Parce que je suis vraiment trop gentille.


	56. 51 - Fatiguéééééééééé

SALUUUUUT !

Bon, vous êtes pas étonnés j'imagine. Parce que si vous commencez à savoir parler l'Himutsais, "demain" veut dire presque tout le temps "après-demain" (notez le "presque tout le temps). Mais j'ai des excuses ! D'abord ma sœur. Ensuite mon poignet, qui m'empêche d'écrire aussi vite et aussi souvent que je le voudrais. Vàlà. Donc maintenant que vous savez que je suis juste une pauvre invalide souffrante qui souffre (au cas où vous auriez pas compris que je sooooouuuffreeeee) pour VOUS, z'avez pas intérêt à me lancer du thé. (j'ai été traumatisée par les frites et le thé en Angleterre. Merci à qui hein, Fleur ?)

Ce chapitre est toujours un chapitre de présentation. Autrement dit, c'est encore un chapitre merdique (en plus on voit même pas Tsutsu, qui est tout de même pas mal dans son rôle de psychopathe-qui-adore-écrire-des-lettres-terrifiantes-et-qui-se-complait-dans-sa-vengeance ce qui donne un petit peu plus de piquant au personnage/BAM/), avec très peu de mon humour merdique. Mais vous devriez en avoir une dose indigeste dans les chapitres à venir (ah, si vous saviez à quel point j'ai hâte d'écrire la boum !)

Et comme j'ai rien d'autre à écrire, un énooorme merci à **MsAkabane **(merci encore pour ta conversion à la Kyôuketisation !) **Ayui-Ayone **(je suis encore traumatisée par le VariaxKyôya = Enfants que j'ai cru lire o.o) **Sayuki-chan **(mignons les enfants ?...HAHAHAHA) **MissXYZ **(mirciii) et **tahury **(les cœurs sont TOUJOURS mauvais chez les mafieux) pour leurs reviews au dernier chapitre !

Et comme je veux le faire depuis une bonne dizaine de chapitres, je profite de ce que j'aie tout mon temps pour, enfin, remercier **Akuuma Tsukeshine, Erebe, IndigoCrown, JuriiGothic, Keiyner, Lecfan, Llamas del cielo, Minimiste, UnnyBunnyPunny, amelieprosper, fanais, hellkiss, iyoko-chan **et **tahury** pour avoir mis cette histoire en favori ainsi que **Animapower, Ayui-Ayone, DragonneYukkin, Harihi, HarukaN, JuriiGothic, Keiyner, Lecfan, Llamas del cielo, MakeYourDreams, Minimiste, Ms Akabane, Nom-Provisoir, Noxerea, PetitCrapaudBaveux, Plume85, ReimaChan, Riddikuluss, Selyiam, UnnyBunnyPunny, Yume no Kagi, Yuuran, amelieprosper, fanais, hellkiss, history, iyoko-chan, miriachan, tahury, tenshihouou ** et **Yuri Lowell 169 **pour l'avoir mise en follows ! Merci également à tous les anonymes qui passent sur ces pages, et dont chaque clic me met un grand sourire sur le visage ! I love you, guys ! Now, ONE LINE !/BAM/ (désolée pour cette référence à un délire -.-).

**Ràr : **

**Sayuki-chan : **Bon bin… tant mieux pour Hiba-chan et tant pis pour Luss alors u.u Ouais, et dès le premier jour en plus ! J'en rêvais avant de partir et puis bin… je tombe dessus. Si c'est pas de la chance… Mais nan mais nan mais nan, c'est pas les Hibari qui les organisaient, ils aiment trop les pitits animaux pour ça. En fait c'était un combat interne aux lapins pour la Death Carrot/BAM/ Ouais, t'as vu ça ? Levi a enfin quelque chose d'utile, autre que servir de punching-ball, à faire ! Fran-kun est tout mignon ! *w* Mais les gamins… Hum hum. B26 en force ! o/ Ca, c'est sûr… Je me demande même si Levi sait ce que signifie le mot "laver"… Merci mais… ça guérit pas, ça empire T.T (en même temps, vu que je le repose pas trop à force d'écrire, tu me diras, ça peut pas vraiment guérir…)

**MissXYZ : **Mirciiii ! ^^Alors, excuse ma débilité, mais tu veux un Hibari/Mukuro ? Ou un HibariTsunaMukuro ? Ou un Mukuro/Hibari ? -.-" Et si t'as eu d'autres idées d'ici avant-hier, n'hésite pas à les dire ! :D

**Disclaimer : **Les gamins appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Le groupe de colo… Allez en parler aux Vongola et à leur nom stupide de coquillage. Sinon, je crois bien que Akira Amano a déclaré dernièrement qu'elle léguait tous les droits de KHR! aux fangirls :3 *se fait mordre à mort pour avoir menti*

**Pairing : **B26. Thibault/Gaby… nan nan nan, je blague je blague je blague, je ferais pas de yaoi avec les gamins ! Mais c'est juste que le B26 est le seul pairing de ce chapitre… Quoique, y'a une référence à deux animes yaois dans le chapitre… A vous de la trouver !

**Warning : **papillons (et oui, encore), fatigue, français, nounours et lapin, démons.

_Italique : _Français

Normal : Italien

Bon bin… Enjoy ? :3

* * *

Il était cinq heures trente du matin quand ils arrivèrent gare du Nord, des valises aux mains et sous les yeux. Ils avaient reçu à cinq heures vingt un message du Decimo les prévenant joyeusement qu'en fait ils devaient être au rendez-vous une demi-heure plus tôt. Heureusement que leur hôtel était juste à côté, sinon ils seraient arrivés en retard, et ils n'osaient pas penser à ce que leur aurait réservé Tsunayoshi si ça avait été le cas.

A peine arrivés, Bel et Fran les quittèrent pour aller s'acheter quelques viennoiseries en guise de petit déjeuner. Enfin, ils essayèrent de le faire mais Mammon leur rappela toutes les dettes qu'ils avaient déjà envers lui, ce qui les dissuada efficacement. A la place, ils les volèrent. Ca allait plus vite et c'était moins cher. *

Bien évidemment, le point de rendez-vous était à l'autre bout de la gare. C'aurait été trop facile sinon. Chargés de leurs lourds bagages (et de leurs viennoiseries), ils durent donc traverser tout le hall en évitant de se faire fienter dessus par les pigeons présents et de buter les quelques déchets/herbivores/paysans qui leurs bloquaient le passage.

Ils finirent par arriver tant bien que mal au pied du poteau où était accroché un drapeau avec marqué "Séjours Coquillages". Ils décidèrent de ne pas faire attention à la débilité du nom et plutôt de se concentrer sur le petit homme à l'air affairé qui se dirigeait précipitamment vers eux.

\- _Vous êtes les moniteurs de remplacement_ ? demanda-t-il sans préambule en français.

\- _Oui_, se chargea de répondre Squalo qui était sans doute le plus sociable de tous et le plus à même de s'occuper de ce genre de choses – connaissant son caractère de merde, ça fait peur.

\- _Pas trop tôt ! Ca va faire une demi-heure qu'on vous attend !_ les récrimina l'homme qui ne savait apparemment pas à qui il avait à faire.

\- _On nous avait dit de venir à la demie_, répliqua le requin fatigué, donc sans s'énerver. Puisque tout le monde sait que squale endormi égal squale pacifique.

\- _Mais tout le monde sait qu'il faut toujours venir en avance !_ s'exclama le petit homme. _Bon, vous savez déjà tout ou il faut que je vous explique_ ?

Les regards noirs qu'on lui envoyait le convainquit qu'il avait intérêt à tout dire. Et vite.

-_ Bon, alors, quand les dém- euh, les gamins arriveront, il faudra que vous fassiez l'appel à partir de ces listes _(il leur tendit des feuilles de papier remplies de noms). _Ensuite, après chaque nom, vous leur direz avec lequel d'entre vous ils doivent aller. C'est marqué juste ici, après l'activité. Vous êtes huit, ils sont soixante, on en a donc mis dix par groupe et deux d'entre vous qui-_

\- _Vous avez dit "soixante" _? intervint soudain Mammon. _Vous n'êtes pas sérieux_ ?

\- _Euuh… On ne vous avait pas dit ? _

Hibari hésita à sortir ses tonfas pour faire comprendre à l'herbivore en face de lui qu'ils n'avaient été mis au courant de rien à cause de ce stupide petit herbivore en chef qui les faisait ch- qui les énervait. Mais le rappel de ce qui pourrait leur arriver s'il le faisait l'arrêta et à la place il se contenta de commencer à compter le nombre de chewings-gums collés au sol.

Occupation passionnante et très instructive.

~**OoO**~

\- _Donc oui, ils sont soixante, quinze filles et quarante-cinq garçons. _

Lussuria se retint de baver en pensant au choix qu'il aurait.

\- _Et donc après, il faudra juste que vous alliez à l'embarquement. Vous savez au moins où c'est ? _interrogea soudain l'homme, prit d'une soudaine inquiétude.

Cinq regards bovins se posèrent sur lui (les autres étant cachés). L'administrateur poussa un soupir de désespoir. S'ils étaient pas mal barrés avec des types comme ça…

~**OoO**~

Lorsque le petit homme eut fini de parler, Squalo reposa son stylo avec un léger soupir de soulagement. Tous les autres regardèrent sans y croire les dix-huit feuilles qu'il venait de remplir, avant de s'entre-regarder, parfaitement impassibles, mais l'idée de l'inquiétude était bel et bien là. Il y avait des papillons dessinés sur les feuilles !

\- _Mais pourquoi aussi tôt ?_ demanda finalement Hibari d'un ton agressif (il y tenait à ses heures de sommeil lui !).

\- _Parce que quand_ ils_ sont fatigués, _ils_ sont beaucoup plus tenables et causent moins de problèmes, _répondit craintivement leur interlocuteur.

_\- Ils ? _

\- _Vous verrez, _fit rapidement l'autre. _D'ailleurs… _ils_ arrivent. _

En effet, un train entrant en gare venait d'être annoncé. Et quand, environ dix minutes plus tard, une foule noire commença à envahir le hall de la gare, Hibari commença vraiment à regretter ce stupide mariage.

~**OoO**~

\- _Oh c'est merveilleux, ils sont vivants !_ s'exclama le petit homme en se précipitant au devant des quatre adultes qui encadraient les mioches.

_\- On les a réveillés à trois heures du matin, _prononça difficilement l'un d'entre eux, un gars blond au teint buriné, _après les avoir couchés à une heure du matin. Ensuite on les a empêchés de dormir dans le bus, on les a laissés somnoler à la gare, et on les réveillait toutes les demi-heures dans le train. Ils devraient être inoffensifs pendant au moins quelques heures._

\- _Bravo, _les félicita l'administrateur. _Vous avez été tous incroyables. Vous pouvez aller vous reposer maintenant. Vos remplaçants sont là. _

Le gars blond se tourna vers la Varia et Hibari.

_\- Vous êtes ceux qui les gardent pendant la première semaine en Angleterre ? _

\- _Euh, non, _prononça le petit homme un peu gêné. _Ils restent pendant les deux semaines. _

Les yeux des quatre moniteurs s'agrandirent d'incompréhension et d'horreur. Puis le gars blond se précipita sur Squalo, lui serra très fort la main, et dit d'un ton solennel.

_\- Vous êtes des héros. Vraiment. Je vous admire énormément. C'aura été un honneur de vous rencontrer. _

Derrière lui, les deux femmes et l'autre homme hochèrent la tête gravement en signe d'assentiment.

_\- Maintenant, veuillez nous excuser, mais nous allons partir. Adieu ! _

Et les quatre déguerpirent sans laisser le temps aux Varias (toujours avec Hibari) d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Le petit homme les salua rapidement et disparut aussi, ajoutant à son tout qu'il avait été, je cite, "extrêmement honoré de pouvoir rencontrer des héros comme vous".

\- Eh ben c'est encourageant tout ça, fit Fran.

Hibari ferma les yeux dans une prière silencieuse.

_Pitié Grand Oiseau, faites qu'il y ait des céréales au chocolat chez les Anglais. _

~**OoO**~

Des zombies. C'est la première chose qui passa dans l'esprit des assassins-et-maintenant-animateurs-de-colo lorsqu'ils virent les gamins. Immenses cernes noires sous les yeux, les trois quarts affalés sur leurs valises, d'autres ne tenant debout que grâce à l'épaule d'un autre qui lui s'agrippait à la poignée de son bagage, voilà à quoi ressemblaient les soixante mioches dont ils allaient s'occuper pendant deux semaines.

\- On est censés faire quoi maintenant ? demanda Fran.

Squalo sortit ses feuilles et regarda la première où on pouvait voir un six petits bonhommes bâtons avec d'autres bonhommes bâtons derrière eux.

\- Il faut les répartir en groupe. Normalement c'est inscrit sur les feuilles que le déchet nous a données.

Hibari prit les feuillets qu'il avait fourrés dans sa poche et tenta de les déchiffrer.

\- Il y a six groupes de dix. L'herbivore bruyant, la grenouille, le Roi des Singes, l'herbivore à frange, l'herbivore avare et… moi ?

Fran se pencha derrière son épaule.

\- Oui, toi. lui affirma-t-il. Sauf si tu ne t'appelles pas Kyôy-

\- Ushishi, depuis quand tu le tutoies stupide grenouille ? intervint Bel en lançant des couteaux dans le dos de son amant.

\- Aie. Ca fait mal Bel-sempaï.

\- VOI, vos gueules ! Donc on est censés faire quoi ?

\- Etre les chefs de ces six groupes et s'occuper des dix gamins qu'on a, soupira Hibari avec lassitude.

\- Je refuse de m'occuper de déchets, gronda sourdement Xanxus. Le déchet s'en occupera pour moi.

\- Avec plaisir Bossu, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez Bossu ! s'exclama le porte-parapluies.

\- Wouaoh, je vais être chef, commenta Fran de sa voix atone.

\- Ushishi, et donc comment on sait quels paysans on a ?

\- C'est écrit sur les listes.

\- Et comment on sait leurs prénoms ? Ils dorment tous.

Squalo s'avança, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres.

\- Laissez-moi faire.

~**OoO**~

-VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Le rugissement impressionnant résonna dans la gare, brisant les tympans de tous les pauvres voyageurs qui n'avaient rien demandés et réveillant les gamins en sursaut. Ils clignèrent des yeux, encore totalement abrutis, et regardèrent sans vraiment les voir les huit adultes qui se tenaient devant eux.

\- _BON LES MIOCHES, VOUS ALLEZ M'ECOUTER_ ! continua à gueuler Squalo qui semblait prendre son rôle très à cœur. _NOUS SOMMES VOS NOUVEAUX MONITEURS POUR VOTRE SEJOUR EN ANGLETERRE ! ON DOIT EMBARQUER DANS UNE DEMI-HEURE, ALORS ON VA SE DEPECHER DE FAIRE LES GROUPES ! DANS LE PREMIER GROUPE, AVEC LE DECHET DE GRENOUILLE- _

\- _Bonne joure. _prononça Fran en levant la main pour saluer les gosses.

\- _JULIEN AYME ! _

Un garçon brun s'avança lentement, regarda Fran, et alla se placer derrière lui.

\- _THIBAULT COUSIN ! _

Un grand garçon, châtain clair, vint rejoindre le premier.

\- _GABRIEL CHARLES ! _

Un petit gamin blond alla s'affaler sur l'épaule de Thibault, bâillant largement. Hibari bâilla à son tour, contaminé par le gamin. Il aimerait bien dormir lui aussi. Il vérifia que ses boules Quiès étaient toujours bien en place, et caressa doucement la petite tête d'Hibird qui dormait profondément dans sa cage.

~**OoO**~

Une demi-heure plus tard, les groupes étaient faits. Bel avait reçu l'interdiction stricte d'utiliser ses couteaux, Fran et Mammon de faire des illusions et de voler l'argent des gamins, Lussuria de violer les garçons et Hibari de mordre quelqu'un à mort. On ne pouvait rien faire pour Levi qui s'était déjà vu adresser des regards dégoûtés des mioches de son groupe, Xanxus était étonnamment calme – sûrement heureux d'avoir pu échapper à la corvée d'être responsable d'un groupe – et Squalo… ben il semblait tout à fait à l'aise dans son rôle et avait fini par baisser un peu le volume, alors tout allait bien.

Tout se passa étonnamment bien pour le début. Les gamins était trop abrutis de sommeil – et sûrement encore sonnés par la voix du requin - pour faire quoi que ce soit. Ils suivirent calmement les nouveaux moniteurs, sortirent machinalement leurs passeports et n'en perdirent aucun. Ce fut lorsqu'il durent poser leurs valises et sacs sur le tapis roulant afin qu'ils soient examinés que ça se compliqua un peu, les enfants étant trop fatigués pour soulever leurs sacs. Levi dut donc s'en charger, avec force grognements – c'est que c'était lourd ces trucs – qui le rendirent encore plus horrible aux yeux des gamins qui ne se privèrent pas pour le lui montrer en usant de moqueries, de rictus, de sifflements et de coups de coudes.

\- Au moins ils ont bon goût ces mioches, observa Fran, tranquillement assis sur un siège.

~**OoO**~

Une fois devant le train, qu'ils avaient pu trouver grâce aux feuilles de Squalo qui s'était décidément trouvé une vocation dans le dessin – bon, Hibari n'avait pas très bien compris le sens du nounours tenant la main à un lapin, mais tant pis – ce fut encore au tour du porte-parapluies de charger les valises à l'intérieur pendant que Fran distribuait les billets de train aux soixante mioches. Hibari regarda intensément son groupe, tentant de mémoriser un tant soit peu leurs visages – après tout, il devrait les reprendre à la descente du train. Il avait hérité de quatre des quinze filles, une très grande aux cheveux marrons ébouriffés, une moyenne aux cheveux châtains clairs tirant sur le blond, une autre bronzée aux cheveux noirs et une dernière aux cheveux mi-longs châtains. Elles semblaient plutôt être des filles calmes. Les garçons eux, dormaient à moitié, donc pas de problème pour le moment.

Une fois dans le train, les gamins s'installèrent tranquillement à leurs places, posèrent leurs sacs à dos par terre, et s'endormirent aussi sec. Hibari décida de les imiter et, assis près d'une fenêtre, il ferma les yeux, empli d'un sentiment de tranquillité béate.

~**OoO**~

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il dormait lorsqu'il fut réveillé par des cris en tous genres. Il ouvrit difficilement les paupières et parvint à distinguer une forme floue assise près de lui.

Ca devait être un effet de sa fatigue, mais il lui semblait discerner deux yeux rouges, un peu du genre démon. Et des canines pointues. Euh, même pas des canines en fait. Toutes les dents.

Une main se posa sur son bras et le secoua sans ménagement. Par pur réflexe, il sortit un tonfa, prêt à frapper l'impertinent.

Mais un piaillement désespéré le fit stopper son geste. Il cligna des yeux devant la cage qui se balançait devant lui, tenue par une main. Les yeux bleus remontèrent la main, pour tomber sur un bras, lequel était raccroché à une épaule, appartenant à un torse sur lequel était accroché une tête.

Le morveux, apparemment remis du choc d'avoir eu une barre de fer prête à lui défoncer la mâchoire sous les yeux, sourit moqueusement en continuant à agiter la cage d'Hibird devant Hibari.

\- _Eh m'sieur, c'est toi l'nouveau mono ? Tu t'appelles comment ? Et il est à toi l'oiseau ? _

Le brun ferma les yeux. Se redressa sur son siège. Retint une grimace en voyant qu'il ne dépassait pas l'herbivore en taille. Et finit par voir la dizaine d'autres gamins qui entouraient le premier, avec le même sourire.

Diable, qu'est-ce qu'il détestait les voyages en train. Surtout quand il y avait des gamins.

* * *

Làààààààà. Bon, c'est toujours un chapitre de présentation, et la malédiction divine ne commencera vraiment à s'abattre sur Hiba-chan et les Varias que lors du prochain chapitre (et le meilleur *humhum* ne débutera que lorsqu'il seront vraiment installés en Angleterre) mais l'idée du truc est à la fin de ce chapitre. je peux vous dire qu'ils vont en baver des deux côtés. Imaginez, une bande de soixante gosses déchainés d'un côté, des assassins furax mais qu'ont le droit de tuer et blesser personne de l'autre… j'ai envie d'écrire les chapitres suivants là.

Sinon, concernant prénoms et noms des morveux, ainsi que leur apparence : ceci est une fiction s'inspirant de faits et personnes réels, toute ressemblance avec une quelconque colonie serait donc une pure coïncidence voulue. Mais étant donné que je ne veux tout de même pas faire trop de ressemblances, les noms de famille sont inventés de toute pièce.

Si vous voulez, vous pourrez essayer de me trouver quand la présentation des gamins commencera vraiment. J'aurais juste changé mon prénom/nom de famille… restera plus que mon caractère pour me reconnaître ;)

Bon, je vous laisse ici et je pars écrire le chapitre 52. Qui arrivera peut-être demain. Mais ce serait bien que ce soit ça, vu que je repars jeudi dans le trou paumé habituel sans connexion pendant trois semaines.

AAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH JE VAIS MOOOUUURIIIIIIR

(mon poigneeeeeeet)

(review ? :3)


	57. 52 - La Présentation des Dingues

Yooo les gens ! Bon, finalement j'aurais réussi à en poster un dernier avant de partir… Donc, voici le voyage en train de nos chers Varias, Hiba-chan sexy, et les gamins ! Rien de très drôle ici, toujours un peu la présentation. Mais bon, au moins on voit Tsu-chan alors…

A part ça, un big merci à **MsAkabane, tahury, MissXYZ, Sayuki-chan **et **Naelye **(Hiba-chan : oh non, pas elle… - Tais-toi un peu !) pour leurs reviews au dernier chapitre ! Je répondrais aux reviews des inscrits lorsque je reviendrais, promis de promis de chez promis (après tout j'ai répondu à celle des guests il y a deux trois chapitres, je m'améliore !) !

**Ràr : **

**MissXYZ : **C'est sûr u.u Juste, **lis ça s'il te plaît, est-ce que tu pourras me redonner le couple que tu veux pour l'OS et, par hasard, si t'as eu des idées, lesquelles ? **Parce que je vais profiter de ces trois semaines pour écrire les OS, donc autant essayer de tous les faire… ;)

**Sayuki-chan : **Pas tous, je peux te l'assurer u.u Bin… question de morale :3 Après tout, ils sont largement inspirés de personnes existantes, donc je me sentirais un peu mal de les foutre en couple dans une histoire (pas qu'on se soit privées de le faire lors ed la colo mais bon… u.u) Hey, ce sont des mafieux ! Ils tuent carrément ! … Mais oui, c'est mal de voler. u.u Le comptage de chewing-gums est devenu une activité essentielle dans la vie d'Hiba-chan maintenant 8D … Rassure-moi… t'as pas écrit "innocents" après "enfants"… ? Ouais, mais bon que veux-tu, l'espoir des céréales fait vivre… J'ose même pas imaginer l'état de leurs tympans après ça ! Ha ! Fran-kun c'est le meilleur ! Je l'adore tellement de bout de grenouille… *w* Que veux-tu, même à moitié mort, si c'est Levi, on réussira toujours à se moquer de lui u.u :D Voilà ! Ils sont ho-rri-bles ! Na ! Merci :'c Tu viendras à l'enterrement ? Bon, le poignet, c'est pas mieux, mais on va faire comme si… u.u" Ah et, je voulais te dire, t'as des demandes précises concernant l'OS 6918 ? Genre si c'est un UA (si oui préciser - ou pas d'ailleurs) le genre (plutôt Humor, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, etc) si tu veux plutôt un moment de leur vie de couple ou leur mise en couple, un évènement spécial (anniversaire, nouvel an, Noël,...) et tout le tralala. Mais bien entendu, tu peux aussi ne rien demander de particulier u.u C'est comme tu veux ! :D

**Disclaimer : **La colo est à la colo, le téléphone d'Hiba-chan est à Hiba-chan, My Little Pony est à son producteur tout comme Barbie, le lubrifiant… allez savoir, et ce contrat stipule qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui tout ce qui à trait à KHR! appartient non plus à Akira Amano mais à *se fait – encore – mordre à mort*

**Pairing : **B26, 318 (bin oui, Xanxus c'est aussi 03 ._.) 169 et 6918 (Muku-chan repointe le bout de ses feuilles ! :D)

**Warning : **Balançoire à oiseaux, maltraitance de doigts, atteinte à la virginité mentale de pauvres ados qu'ont rien demandés, destruction de tympans, et photo compromettante.

_Italique : _Français mais aussi appel au téléphone.

**Gras : **Japonais

Normal : Italien

Bon bin… Enjoy ? :3

* * *

La cage continuait à se balancer devant Hibari, presqu'hypnotisante. Et à l'intérieur, son pauvre petit Hibird était secoué de toutes parts, poussant des piaillements déchirants qui résonnaient comme autant d'appels à l'aide dans le cœur de son papa carnivore d'adoption.

(En fait Hibird trouvait tout ça très très très marrant et manifestait ce sentiment par des cris de joie façon oisillon.)

Enfin bon. Hibari ne pouvait pas laisser cette situation s'éterniser. Il n'allait quand même pas se laisser faire par des simples morveux alors qu'il était un carnivore reconnu dans le monde entier !

_\- Eh ! On te parle ! T'écoutes un peu oui ? _

Hibari releva un regard noir vers les morveux et retint un rictus de satisfaction en les voyant blêmir. Bieeeeeeen. Ca voulait dire que son regard noir n°5 n'était pas si périmé que ça.

Et puis l'herbivore n'avait pas précisé qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire peur aux mioches.

\- _Euhm, donc euh… t'es… euh… t'es le nouveau mono ? _demanda d'un ton peu assuré le gamin.

Hibari ne prit pas la peine de répondre. A la place, il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de reprendre Hibird. Le leur demander ou simplement se saisir de la cage ? Mais s'il la prenait, cela pourrait causer des secousses encore plus mauvaises pour son petit protégé…

\- _Rends-moi l'oiseau. _prononça-t-il avec un léger accent.

Le gamin eut un sourire mauvais. Il avait trouvé un moyen de pression.

_\- Seulement si tu réponds à mes questions. _

Hibari retint un soupir.

_\- Après. D'abord tu rends l'oiseau. _

_\- Pas envieeeee, _chantonna le gamin en balançant encore plus vivement la cage ce qui accentua les piaillement d'Hibird.

Le Nuage déglutit. Il détestaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiit leeeeeeeees goooooooooooosses ! Bon alors, se calmer, trouver une solution, vite, avant que son joli chéri petit oisillon ne se sente trop mal… Il n'avait pas le doit d'utiliser ses tonfas… Raaah, quoi alors ?

Il en était à là de ses réflexions quand un grand remue-ménage se produisit soudain dans la foule de gosses qui l'entouraient, accompagné de murmures de craintes. Et son sauveur apparut.

\- Tiens déchet, on t'a trouvé du lubrifiant. grogna Xanxus en lui balançant un sac plastique sur les genoux.

~**OoO**~

\- VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII _LES GOSSSES ! TOUT LE MONDE A SA PLACE SANS AUCUN BRUIT ! ET PLUS VITE QUE CA ! _

Les gamins se figèrent et regardèrent le requin qui venait d'entrer dans le wagon. L'un d'entre eux ouvrit la bouche.

_\- Avant ça, vous-_

_\- TOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUT LEEEEEEE MOOOOOOOOOOOOOONDEEEEEEEEEEE AAAAAAAAA SAAAAAAAAA PLAAAAAAAAAAAAACEEEEEEEEEEEE ! _gueula de nouveau Squalo.

Derrière lui, Bel sortit ses couteaux en "ushishitant".

Moins d'une minute plus tard, toutes les places étaient occupées et on put parfaitement entendre le juron que lâcha Hibari qui venait de se faire mordre le doigt par Hibird.

~**OoO**~

\- _BON ALORS LES GAMINS ! ON EST VOS NOUVEAUX MONOS POUR L'ANGLETERRE ! ON VA SE PRESENTER, ET ENSUITE ON VOUS DEMANDERA PAS VOS NOMS, ON S'EN TAPE ! DONC-_

_\- _Arrête de gueuler déchet, grogna Xanxus en balançant une bouteille d'eau (fermée, heureusement) sur le crâne de son subordonné.

_\- _VOOOOOI, TU VAS ARRETER ? J'ETAIS EN TRAIN DE PARLER AUX GAMINS LA !

\- Et moi je t'ai dit d'arrêter de gueuler, menaça le grand brun en portant une main à ses pistolets.

\- JE M'EN TAPE ! C'EST MOI QUI FAIT TOUT LE BOULOT PENDANT QUE TOI TU DORS, ALORS MAINTENANT TU ME LAISSE FAIRE CE QUE JE VEUX !

\- **Roll. Kyûshintai*. Petit, s'il te plaît.**

Et quelques secondes plus tard, une petite sphère d'épines, juste assez grande pour englober les deux Varias à l'intérieur, apparut au milieu du wagon.

\- **Aah, ça fait du bien**. bâilla Hibari.

Le tout sous les yeux abasourdis des mioches qui se demandaient sur quel genre de moniteurs ils étaient tombés.

~**OoO**~

\- Ushishi, c'est résistant ce truc. commenta un Bel admiratif, sans cesser de balancer des couteaux sur la sphère.

\- JE VAIS TE BUTER DECHET ! résonna une nouvelle fois la voix étouffée de Xanxus.

\- Maa Hibari-chan, maintenant que tu as enfermé Squ-chan, il n'y a plus personne pour faire la présentation ! Il va falloir que tu t'en occupes puisque c'est toi qui nous a mis dans cette situation, minauda Lussuria sans se préoccuper des cris de Squalo ("VOOOI, arrête de crier stupide Boss, tu consommes toute l'oxygène !") ni de ceux de Xanxus ("Dans ce cas laisse-moi te buter, ça me fera plus d'air !").

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui. Fran tendit le pouce en l'air en signe d'encouragement, Bel lui lança un couteau dessus, Levi dormait dans un coin depuis qu'il avait voulu faire payer Hibari pour avoir emprisonné son Boss adoré, et Lussuria se rapprocha discrètement (tout dépend du point de vue) d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs et bouclés. Les portes étaient gardées, et il n'avait pas envie de sortir le Roi des Singes et l'herbivore bruyant de leur prison tout de suite. Il n'avait donc pas le choix.

Réprimant un soupir, il alla se placer au bout du wagon, devant tous les herbivores qui le regardaient avec des têtes ridicules.

\- _Comme le disait l'herbivore tout à l'heure, _commença-t-il, _nous serons vos nouveaux moniteurs pour votre séjour en Angleterre. Je vais être direct : je n'ai pas envie de voir ces deux semaines gâchées par des herbivores comme vous. Alors soyez sages, faites ce qu'on vous dit, et on ne vous tuera peut-être pas. Je m'appelle Kyôya Hibari et je suis japonais. _**Enchanté de faire votre connaissance**, finit-il sans s'incliner (parce qu'il avait beau être un carnivore poli, fallait pas exagérer tout de même !).

_\- Ushishi, je suis Belphégor. Vous pouvez vous adresser à moi en m'appelant "Votre Majesté" ou "Monseigneur". _se présenta le prince en faisant tourbillonner quelques couteaux autour de lui. _Cette grenouille est mon stupide… apprenti, je crois. Si l'un d'entre vous s'approche de lui, je le tuerais. Ushishishishishi._

_\- Ca y est, ils sont traumatisés. _commenta Fran qui semblait heureux de pouvoir reparler sa langue maternelle. _Ne faites pas attention à ce stupide blond, c'est juste un prince déchu. Je m'appelle Fran, et je suis français bien que je vive en Italie. J'espère que ces deux semaines avec vous se passeront bien. _

Et Fran se recula, sous les yeux étonnés des autres Varias (et Hibari, qui n'est toujours pas parti) qui n'avaient pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'il racontait, son débit étant bien trop rapide pour eux. Finalement, ce fut au tour de Lussuria de s'avancer (le tout sous les cris de plus en plus faibles des deux prisonniers).

_\- Bonjour mes mignons ! Je m'appelle Lussuria, mais vous pouvez tout simplement m'appeler Luss ! Je suis un peu comme la _Mama _de tous ces grands garçons, ne faites pas attention à leurs menaces, ils sont très gentils au fond, vous verrez ! Je vais me charger de la présentation de ceux qui restent ! Le grand tout moche avec des parapluies là-bas, c'est Levi-A-Than. Il est un peu bourru aussi, mais toujours prêt à rendre service ! Ensuite le grand monsieur aux magnifiques cheveux blancs qui criait tout à l'heure, c'est Squalo ! Il crie beaucoup, mais il a un cœur d'or, vous pouvez le demander à Hibari-chan !_

Le brun jeta un regard interloqué au travesti. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore sorti-

-_… après tout, ils se sont mar- _Ma ma, c'est bon c'est bon, je ne vais rien dire Hibari-chan, enlève ces tonfas d'ici, tu vas abîmer mon maquillage ! _Excusez-moi. Enfin le dernier, c'est notre Boss, Xanxus. Il est très colérique alors évitez de le contrarier ! Malgré ça, il est aussi très gentil, c'est un peu comme un grand enfant capricieux, voilà tout ! Je suis vraiment trèèèèèèèès heureuse de vous rencontrer et je suis sûre que ce séjour se passera trèèèèèès bien ! _

Lussuria s'inclina devant les gamins, se redressa, leur envoya un sourire éblouissant et retourna essayer d'enlever le Tee-shirt d'Hibari en évitant de perdre un bras, et peut-être le corps qui lui était rattaché, au passage.

Les premiers murmures concernant les impressions commencèrent à s'élever et enflèrent rapidement. Joueur, Bel décida de lancer un de ses petits couteaux chéris et totalement inoffensifs au ras de l'oreille d'un des garçons les plus bruyants, qui mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé et qui, une fois ceci fait, commença à blêmir dangereusement.

\- _Ushishi, ne faites pas trop de bruit paysans, compris ? _

\- Dites Alouette-san, il serait peut-être temps de sortir Bossu et le capitaine de votre hérisson non ? C'est pas que je m'inquiètes pour eux mais Decimo-san a bien précisé qu'il ne voulait pas de morts.

Hibari consulta sa montre.

\- Je vais aller voir ce qu'ils ont au bar.

Et il sortit par la porte du wagon au moment où le Kyûshintai disparaissait, laissant les deux corps suffoquant des supérieurs de la Varia s'écrouler au sol.

Plus tard, le brun dut payer très cher Mammon pour que l'avare lui promette de ne dire à personne qu'il l'avait vu commencer à courir aussitôt sorti.

~**OoO**~

\- _Ils sont totalement dingues ! _chuchota précipitamment un des garçons, un certain nommé Grégory.

\- _C'est sûr ! Attend, c'est quoi le délire de ce type avec ses couteaux ? C'est n'importe quoi ! C'est hyper dangereux ! Il suffirait qu'on le dise à nos parents pour qu'il se fasse virer ! _

_\- Et t'as vu ce truc violet qui a emprisonné les mecs qui criaient ? C'est apparu de nulle part ! _

_\- Mais de toute façon, c'est pas comme si on allait se laisser faire ! _coupa soudainement un nouveau garçon qui s'était tenu calme jusqu'ici. _Shinano ? Tu peux comprendre le japonais non ? _

_\- A ton avis, _bailla le dénommé Shinano.

_\- Il a dit quoi le mec ? _

_\- Un truc qui ressemblait à "roule", puis "sphère d'épines" et "petit, s'il te plaît", et aussi "ça fait du bien". _

_\- Ca veut rien dire… _

_\- Bon, de toute façon avec l'italien, on est au moins dix à le faire en cours alors ça va._

_\- Moi je trouve que le petit vert, Fran là, il est plutôt sympa non ? _intervint une fille de taille plutôt petite avec de longs cheveux blonds. _En plus il est français ! On pourrait peut-être le mettre de notre côté ! _

_\- On verra ça après, _marmonna le garçon. _Pour le moment, faut leur faire payer la peur qu'ils ont foutu à Lior avec ce couteau et leur montrer qu'on va pas les laisser dicter les règles. _

_\- Mais il crie fort le vieux, _fit remarquer une fille bronzée aux cheveux noirs et bouclés. _Ca m'a totalement défoncé les oreilles. J'ai pas envie qu'il recommence. _

_\- On verra ça après aussi. En tout cas, on sait déjà que le type japonais ne peut rien faire quand on lui prend son oiseau._

_\- Il a un oiseau ? _s'exclama Antonia, une très grande blonde. _Il est comment ? _

_\- Petit et jaune. Donc, il suffit de réussir à lui prendre cet oiseau une fois arrivés et de le menacer de le tuer… On ne le fera pas vraiment ne vous inquiétez pas, _se rattrapa le garçon en voyant les regards indignés autour de lui. _Juste des menaces pour qu'ils pigent que c'est pas eux les chefs ici et qu'ils ont pas intérêt à nous faire chier. Ca vous va ? _

Les cinquante-six autres hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ces mecs allaient voir ce qu'il allaient vo-

\- JE VAIS TE BUTER DECHEEEEEEEET !

-…

Hibari passa en trombe _au-dessus _d'eux tandis que Xanxus les poussa sans aucun ménagement, ses pistolets dégainés et braillant des insultes à tout va.

…

Ca ne faisait rien, ils allaient quand même voir ce qu'ils allaient voir !

~**OoO**~

\- _Si tu te demandais ce que c'était l'amitié / Avec moi vous l'avez tous partagée / De grandes aventures / Pleines de joie /_

Tout se tut alors que la chanson bien connue des petits poneys résonnait dans le train. Les têtes se tournèrent vers Hibari qui venait de sortir son téléphone avec une grimace d'horreur.

\- Stoppe ça tout de suite déchet, murmura un Xanxus devenu blême tandis qu'au contraire Squalo semblait se donner à cœur joie en chantant la chanson.

\- C'est l'herbivore qui appelle…

Bel cessa aussitôt son découpage de feuille et Fran son jonglage avec des pommes. Même Lussuria abandonna les tresses qu'il était en train de faire dans les cheveux de Squalo.

\- Mets en haut-parleur.

Hibari décrocha.

\- _Ah, Kyôya ! Comment ça va ? Pas trop fatigué ? _

\- Hn.

_\- Vous êtes dans le train ? _

\- Hn.

\- _Vous avez tous les enfants ? _

\- Hn.

_\- Vous avez pris un pique-nique ? _

-…

-_ C'est pas grave, y'a un wagon restaurant. _

Mammon hocha la tête en signe de refus. Jamais !

\- _Enfin bon. Vous vous êtes présentés ? _

_\- _Hn.

_\- Vous avez leurs passeports ?_

\- VOOOOOOOOII _LES GOSSES TOUT LE MONDE SORT SON PASSEPORT ET ME LE DONNE ! _

_\- Paaarfaaaait. Vous avez vu, ils sont adorables non ? _

_-_ Ils sont horribles. Je déteste les herbivores. Trouve d'autres remplaçants.

_\- Mais nooooon, mais nooooon, vous êtes par-faits dans ce rôle voyons ! Je sens que vous allez trèèès bien vous en tirer !_

_\- VOOOOOOI, QUI M'A FAIT UN CROCHE-PIED ? _

_-… Tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Par-faits. Ah, et je voulais juste vous dire qu'il est impossible de les renvoyer chez eux, même s'ils brûlent une maison._

-… ?

\- _Leurs parents sont des gens très très très très très très très influents et de très très très très très très bons clients, qu'il ne faut surtout pas froisser. _La voix de Tsuna devint encore plus dangereusement douce. _Un peu comme les gens invités à ton _mariage _tu vois ? _

Hibari déglutit, la gorge soudain très sèche.

\- _Bon, je vais te laisser ! Je te passe juste Mukuro qui tient à te dire deux mo- Allô mon alouette en sucre ? _

_-_…

\- Passe-moi ce téléphone, grogna Xanxus.

\- _Comment ça va ? Tu me manques horriblement tu sais ! Enfin je dis ça, mais Byaku-chan est une vraie merveille au lit, il a énoooormément progressé ces derniers temps ! Ca n'empêche pas que si jamais tu es tenté de venir nous rejoindre, tu seras le bienvenu, toi et tes jolies petites fe- _BIIIIIIP BIIIIIP BIIIIIIIIP.

Hibari regarda sans émotion particulière son téléphone qui venait d'être écrasé par le pied du Roi des Singes.

\- Oh zut, y'avait pas une photo d'Alouette-san en maillot de bain avec de la glace au chocolat sur lui dedans ?

Xanxus ne se maudit jamais autant que ce jour-là.

* * *

Je l'avais dit hein, c'est pas drôle. Mais ça viendra, ça viendra, promis ! En attendant…

JE VEUX PAS PAAAAAARTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR !

(review ? :3)


	58. 53 - Bataille de crapauds

Saluuuut les geeeeens ! Comment qu'vous allez après tout c'temps ?

…

Pourquoi j'écris comme ça moi ?

…

…

…

OUI D'ACCORD J'AVOUE MAIS ARRETEZ DE ME REGARDER COMME CA ! *baisse la tête* Je n'ai écrit que 9 chapitres de CI et un seul OS. J'ai pêché par oisiveté, préférant me vautrer dans la lecture et la contemplation passive de la télé, plutôt que d'écrire. Sumimasen. (en même temps, y'avait One Piece et Yu-Gi-Oh, comprenez-moi, c'était mon dernier lien avec les mangas ;w;)

Donc promis je vais me rattraper. J'ai déjà établi un programme très strict. (ça fait pas un peu genre militaire ça… ?)

Bref. Je voudrais juste dire un immense merci à tous ces anonymes qui m'ont fait – largement – dépasser les 10000 vues. Comme je peux pas vous faire d'OS (déjà que 6 je galère, alors là… XD) je me contente d'un immense merci, sans encore en revenir de voir des vues provenant de Chine, de Russie, du Vietnam… (c'est là qu'on se dit que, quand même, soit vous êtes tous des boss en langues, soit vous disposez de traducteurs bien plus efficaces que ceux français -.-")

Un grooooos merci aussi à **tahury, MsAkabane, Ayui-Ayone **et **Sayuki-chan **pour leurs reviews au dernier chapitre ! Moi aimer vous beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup !

**Rar : **

**Sayuki-chan : **Ta demande de "tout-mignon-chamallow" a bien été prise en compte, mais j'ai eu deux idées pour… Donc si jamais je n'ai pas trop la flemme, ça fera peut-être deux OS pour le prix d'un XD Mais chuuuut ! (et pis faudrait que je l'écrive la deuxième aussi… -.-) Meuuuuh naaaaan, il aime bien jouer à la balançoire Hibird xD Et je crois que Squalo va trèèèès vite réussir à rendre l'univers entier (voyons grand les amis !) sourd ! J'y avais même pas pensé xD Il apprend vite le Hibird ! x) En effet ._. Nous allons tous bientôt connaître de grands changements… BON DIEU DE BON SANG DE BONSOIR, XANXUS ET DE L'EAU ? Mourir ou pas mourir ? Tu verras ça… Baaah, il a l'habitude le Tsutsu x) Eh oui ! Et même que, je peux te le dire en exclu, tu vas beaucoup plus le voir dans quelques chapitres le Muku-chan ! x3 Contente ? *sourire à l'homme d'affaires* Mircii ^^

**Disclaimer : **Alors j'ai beeaaaauuuucoooup réfléchi (parce que oui, je sais le faire u.u) durant ces vacances, et je me suis dit que, finalement… vu ce qu'on fait de KHR!... sans autorisation… qu'est-ce que ça serait si on le prenait à Akira Amano ?

**Pairing : **laissez-moi relire ce chapitre et je vous le dirai… Peut-être… sûrement… Y'en a même des couples dedans ?

Bon bin… Enjoy ! :3

* * *

-…

-…

-…

-…

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il fait ? finit par demander Bel.

\- Il a l'air d'être en train de parler, se contenta de répondre Hibari en croquant dans son sandwich acheté au wagon-restaurant.

\- Oui, j'ai bien vu ça ! s'énerva le prétendu prince. Le problème c'est ceux avec qui il parle !

\- Ce sont les mioches. Deviendrais-tu aveugle herbivore ?

\- En même temps, avec cette frange… fit Squalo, un rictus moqueur accroché au coin des lèvres.

\- C'est sûr que ça doit pas être très pratique pour voir, continua Hibari.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème imbéciles de paysans !

\- Oh ?

\- Quoi alors ?

\- Il… il… il pactise avec l'ennemi, voilà le problème !

\- Ou peut-être qu'il récolte juste des informations.

\- Serais-tu jaloux herbivore ? lança le brun, moqueur.

Une veine commença très clairement à battre sur la joue du prince déchu.

\- Bien sûr que n-

\- En fait ils sont sympas les gamins. Y'en a même qui m'ont donné des bonbons ! interrompit Fran qui revenait, les mains chargées de sucreries.

-…

\- Ushishi, tu me les présentes ?

~**OoO**~

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font les déchets ? grogna Xanxus qui revenait de… d'on ne savait pas d'où.

\- Ils profitent des bonbons des mioches. répondit Hibari.

\- Ils ont l'air bien proches maintenant, fit le Roi des Singes qui observait ses subordonnés sans aucune discrétion.

\- Maaa, je suis teeellement content pour Fran-chan et Bel-chan ! s'émut Lussuria. Ils se font enfin des petits camarades !

Xanxus, Squalo, Mammon et Hibari stoppèrent instantanément toutes leurs activités.

\- Ne me dites pas… commença le requin.

\- Qu'ils sont en train de devenir… continua le Nuage.

\- Amis avec ces déchets ? finit Xanxus.

Le frisson d'horreur qui parcourut le corps de tous les adultes à cette phrase fit même lâcher sa caméra à Mammon (qui avait bien prit soin de filmer les trois se complétant – un événement qui ne se produirait sans doute plus jamais !)

~**OoO**~

Ils nageaient en plein cauchemar. Mais alors là, littéralement. C'était du moins ce que pensait Hibari en voyant l'herbivore à frange faire une démonstration de ses talents au couteaux sur les arbres qui bordaient le chemin de fer, sous les applaudissements des morveux.

Comprenez-le. Bel tout seul était vraiment redoutable. Les morveux étaient horribles. Les deux ensembles, avec la contribution de Fran…

C'était sûr et certain. S'il n'y avait pas de céréales au chocolat en Angleterre (parce qu'il y aurait du steak. Obligatoirement. Pas vrai… ?) il ne tiendrait jamais.

~**OoO**~

\- Bon. Quelqu'un sait où il faut aller maintenant ? demanda Fran.

Hibari regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient sur le quai de la gare anglaise – il avait déjà oublié son nom -, perdus sous l'immense plafond vitré, petit groupe minuscule dans l'immensité architecturale de l'édifice.

…

Ne surtout pas oublier ce qu'il venait de penser. Il l'écrirait dès qu'il serait dans le bus. Il ne se doutait pas avoir de tels talents de poète !*

~**OoO**~

\- Dooooonc… Faut aller par là… Ensuite par là… Quelqu'un sait pourquoi j'ai fait une fleur là ?

\- PAS DE PAPILLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! hurla Bel en courant autour d'eux, les bras levés, suivi de Fran qui se prenait pour un Sioux.

~**OoO**~

\- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? demanda Hibari en pointant du doigt une forme indescriptible.

\- Oh, ça ? J'ai essayé de te dessiner, mais vu que ça ressemblait plus à un mouton croisé à un singe, j'ai arrêté.

Hibari ne releva pas, se demandant juste comment il devait le prendre.

~**OoO**~

Ils avaient finalement réussi à atteindre le parking et attendaient maintenant que le bus censé les emmener arrive. Les gamins s'étaient répartis un peu partout, en plusieurs groupes, plus ou moins grands, certains assis sur leurs valises, d'autres non.

\- Il arrive quand le bus ? vint demander Fran.

\- Bientôt. répondit Squalo.

\- Y'en a certains qui veulent aller aux toilettes, continua la grenouille qui était apparemment le nouveau porte-parole des mioches.

\- Je m'en occupe ! s'exclama Lussuria en surgissant de nulle part. _Les garçooooooooonnns ! _commença-t-il à crier. _Que tous ceux qui veulent aller aux toilettes viennent avec moooiiii ! _

Un petit groupe de garçons se forma autour du travesti qui, aux anges, les dirigea vers les cabinets.

Le reste des adultes regarda silencieusement le groupe s'éloigner.

-… Vous êtes sûrs que c'est prudent de le laisser faire ? finit par demander Hibari.

\- Ca apprendra à ces déchets à pas savoir se retenir, se contenta de répondre Xanxus.

~**OoO**~

Lussuria n'était pas encore revenu quand la fille bronzée aux cheveux noirs bouclés (mais si, rappelez-vous, elle était là au dernier chapitre !) qui s'appelait Juliette (mais ça les nouveaux monos en ont rien à foutre) s'avança vers le petit groupe censé les surveiller.

\- _Hey ! Les filles peuvent aller aux toilettes aussi j'espère ?_

\- Euuuuh… se contenta de répondre très éloquemment Squalo. Quelqu'un se dévoue ? chuchota-t-il en direction des autres.

Xanxus, Mammon, Squalo et Hibari se regardèrent en chiens de faïence.

\- On peut pas les laisser y aller tous seuls ?

_\- Non, vous êtes responsables de nous, _se chargea de répondre la fille qui comprenait un peu trop bien l'italien à leur goût.

_\- Bon, j'y vais. _finit par se dévouer Hibari. De toute façon, il devait vraiment y aller, alors…

La fille le dévisagea d'un air suspicieux.

\- _Tu vas pas tenter de nous violer ? _lui demanda-t-elle.

Le brun la regarda, interloqué. Jamais, _jamais, _on ne l'avait soupçonné de ça !

En même temps, jeune il était trop connu pour son amour du combat pour que tout le monde pense qu'il était asexué, et plus vieux toutes ses connaissances le savaient gay… (et soumis. mais il préférait ne pas y penser.)

\- _Aucun risque, _lui assura Squalo. _Il est g-_

Un coup de tonfa dans le ventre le persuada de ne pas finir sa phrase.

\- _J'attendrais dehors. _se contenta de dire Hibari.

-_ Huuuum… très bien._

Et la fille repartit, ses longs cheveux noirs ne flottant pas derrière elle vu qu'il y avait pas de vent.

~**OoO**~

Hibari tenta un coup d'œil dans les toilettes des garçons. L'herbivore travesti le vit, lui fit un grand sourire, et lui proposa de venir. Le brun se recula aussitôt. Plutôt mourir.

\- _T'attends quoi ?_

Hibari regarda la fille qui s'était plantée devant lui. La même que tout à l'heure. Bon.

\- _Que vous ayez fini._

_\- T'as l'air de vouloir aller dans les toilettes de mecs._

_-…_

_\- Pourquoi t'y vas pas ?_

Hibari lui lança un regard noir, espérant que ça la dissuaderait.

\- _Hé, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! _continua la fille qui avait reculé de quelques pas.

_-…_

_\- T'es pas un marrant toi._

_-…_

_\- Tes potes aux moins ils sont plus drôles. Surtout Bel. _

_-…_

_\- T'as quel âge ? _finit par demander franchement la fille.

Hibari releva enfin les yeux sur elle, interloqué intérieurement.

\- _Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirais._

_\- Ah ben voilà, tu parles enfin ! T'as une belle voix tu sais. Tu devrais l'utiliser plus souvent. _

Ce disant, la fille s'était rapprochée de lui. Sa voix était devenue plus suave, plus envoûtante. Hibari espérait juste qu'elle n'avancerait pas au point d'envahir son espace vital, sinon il ne répondrait plus de lui (et de son instinct meurtrier).

_-…_

_\- Et donc ? T'as quel âge ? _

_-…_

_\- Quoi ? T'as honte de le dire ? T'es si vieux que ça ?_

_\- J'ai 21 ans, _finit par grogner le brun qui sentait qu'elle allait pas le lâcher avant ça.

\- _Wouaoh ! T'es jeune ! Juste cinq ans de plus que moi ! _

Hibari compta les présences qu'il y avait maintenant près de la porte des toilettes des filles. Dix… elles étaient toutes là.

\- _On peut y aller si vous avez fini, _déclara-t-il en se décollant du mur.

La fille en face haussa les épaules et retourna près de ses amies en pouffant alors qu'il les raccompagnait dans le parking. Bon, il retournerait aux toilettes après.

~**OoO**~

Il y avait deux bus. Deux. Parce que un, c'était pas assez pour eux tous.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'Hibari découvrit lorsqu'il arriva dans le parking et que le premier bus était déjà plein à craquer.

Ca tombait bien. L'autre bus était un tout petit bus, avec seulement huit places – sans compter celle du chauffeur. Un bien meilleur choix que l'autre qui contenait maintenant tous les morveux les plus bruyants de la colo.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se disait avant qu'un des gamins ne découvre comment brancher sa musique à fond sur la radio du chauffeur.

~**OoO**~

Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas dormir, il décida de profiter de son ouïe exceptionnelle et merveilleuse (non, ses chevilles vont très bien, merci) pour, non pas "espionner", mais "écouter discrètement afin d'en savoir plus" les conversations des mioches.

Alors… La fille à côté de lui parlait avec les deux derrière d'un certain pari pour séduire un japonais. Rien d'intéressant. Encore derrière, une fille dormait… A côté d'elle, sa copine parlait avec les deux derrière… Dont une qui ne cessait de répéter "Il l'est ! Je suis sûre qu'il l'est ! D'ailleurs Lou est d'accord avec moi ! Il l'est, je te jure Pauline !" Et l'autre de répondre "Dans ce cas faudra que vous le prouviez avant qu'il ne parte".

En fait, il était dans un car de filles… Qui avaient donc des conversations totalement inintéressantes, sur des sujets qu'il ne maîtrisait absolument pas.

Pffff…

(Tout ça sans qu'il ne sache que deux nouveaux paris le concernant avaient été lancés durant ces quelques heures de bus)

~**OoO**~

_\- A votre avis il dort aussi ?_

_\- Je sais pas…_

_\- On arrive quand ?_

_\- Ils nous l'ont pas dit ces cons…_

_\- Je crois que ça prend environ deux heures. _

_\- Apparemment, personne dort dans l'autre bus._

_\- C'est Flo qui te l'a dit ?_

_\- Ouais. Ce serait à cause de Bel et Fran._

_\- Ils sont trop marrants ceux-là !_

_\- Et ils le sont aussi. Tu peux pas le nier là ! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !_

_\- Ils sont quoi ? D'abord le japonais, puis eux…_

_\- Tu sauras quand tu seras plus grande._

_\- T'es chiante._

_\- Merci. _

_\- Et ils font quoi là Bel et Fran ?_

_\- Ils ont déclenché une bataille de ballons à eau…_

_\- T'es pas sérieuse ? _

_\- C'est pas moi qui le dit, c'est Flo. D'après elle, Fran a sorti des ballons à eau de nulle part, un peu comme la boule violette à épines de tout à l'heure, il les a passés à Bel, qui les a lancés sur Kai en criant "BATAILLE D'EAU !"_

_-…_

_\- C'est là qu'on se dit qu'on aurait dû rester._

_\- Carrément. _

Hibari soupira en se tournant vers la fenêtre. Les filles du fond ne voulaient pas se taire et dormir, l'empêchant ainsi de se reposer. Et en plus leur français était trop rapide pour qu'il ait pu saisir autre chose que "Bel" "Fran" et "Balade en crapaud"**.

Qu'est-ce que ces deux herbivores avaient encore pu inventer ?

~**OoO**~

Le bus arriva enfin à destination après deux heures trente de route. Le campus était vraiment énorme – trois minutes pour en traverser une petite partie en car ! Hibari n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait à pied…

Les gamins descendirent du bus, bâillant pour deux ou trois. Hibari prit sa valise, caressa un peu Hibird qui commençait à s'ennuyer ferme dans sa cage – il aurait peut-être dû lui acheter des magazines… - et se tourna vers l'autre bus qui vomissait des dizaines de gosses surexcités (et heureusement sans crapaud). Suivirent l'herbivore à frange et la grenouille qui semblaient totalement intégrés dans le groupe de mioches. Puis le sous-herbivore, trempé jusqu'aux os et le travesti qui arborait un air déçu.

\- Decimo-chan m'a envoyé un message pour me dire que je n'avais pas le droit de toucher les enfants, confia-t-il à Hibari. Je suis tellement triste ! Tu veux pas me consoler ?

Un coup de tonfa plus tard et Lussuria se vit obligé d'enlever ses mains des cuisses du brun.

\- Herbivore bruyant, herbivore avare et Roi des Singes ?

\- Oh, il n'y avait pas assez de place dans le bus, du coup ils ont juste pris un taxi. Ils ne devraient pas tarder.

~**OoO**~

\- Que quelqu'un me rappelle pourquoi on en est là… gémit Mammon.

\- C'est simple, grogna Squalo. Ce foutu Boss de merde a décidé qu'on serait mieux sans chauffeur, l'a assommé, en oubliant que c'était le seul à connaître notre destination, et maintenant on se retrouve paumé en plein milieu de la campagne anglaise ! Je te jure, si je devais pas conduire, je te buterais connard !

\- La ferme. se contenta de murmurer Xanxus, le regard perdu dans le paysage.

Car oui, le grand, l'indomptable, le furieux Xanxus ressentait comme un frisson d'inquiétude.

Faut dire qu'il n'aimait pas trop l'idée que _son_ déchet d'alouette _à lui_ reste deux heures dans un bus rempli de femelles.

Sans parler du fait que dix de ses bouteilles de bourbon étaient maintenant livrées à leur propre sort entre les mains du sous-déchet !

* * *

* Surtout, que personne ne lui dise la vérité – en gros que c'est nul à c*ier. Il risquerait de le prendre mal.

** Qui était en fait "Bataille d'eau". Que voulez-vous, l'accent et la rapidité, ça vous déforme des phrases… Quoi qu'une balade en crapaud, ça pourrait être marrant non… ?

Vàààààliiiii vàààààlooooo. Maintenant faut trouver un titre. Huuum… Huuuum… huuuuuuum… Balade en crapauds ? :D Si vous avez de meilleurs idées (ce qui ne devrait pas être très compliqué u.u) n'hésitez pas à les dire en review ! :D Et même si vous n'en avez pas ! :D


	59. 54 - Zen

Salut les gens ! Et un autre chapitre qui avait été écrit à l'avance... ah, ça fait du bien de ne pas avoir à se presser pour les écrire ! D'ailleurs, désormais je posterais les chapitres tous les deux jours afin de rattraper mon retard. Bref, un big merci à **MissXYZ, MsAkabane **et **tahury **pour leurs reviews au dernier chapitre !

**Ràr :**

**MissXYZ : **Merci pour tes deux reviews ! Je crois que le pauvre Xanxus ne va pas s'en sortir avec toutes les malédictions qu'il a reçues ! xD L'un des deux, oui x)

**Disclaimer : **... OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN

**Pairing : **318 très net (c'est qui la best ? :D/BAM/), Luss18 (à sen unique et purement physique rassurez-vous u.u Bien sûr Lussuria n'est pas près de céder à Hiba-chan !) et B26.

**Warning : **Posts-Its, lit, douche, sac et tiroir. A part ça, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié le warning du chapitre précédent, alors qu'il était quand même vachement important ! Y'avait Lussuria, drague merdique, paris et Xanxus jaloux (point important et OOC !) ! Donc je m'excuse platement devant vus u.u

Bon bin... Enjoy ! c:

* * *

Après dix autres minutes de marche épuisante, la colo finit par arriver au bâtiment dans lequel elle logerait. Celui qui était, bien entendu, à l'autre bout du campus.

Youhou.

Hibari s'avança vers la porte. La poussa.

Elle était fermée.

\- Huum… je crois qu'il faut un code… marmonna Lussuria qui s'était rapproché du brun.

Le Nuage chassa machinalement les mains de son torse.

\- Et _qui _a le code ? soupira-t-il.

~**OoO**~

\- Tiens, je me demande pourquoi j'ai écrit ces nombres… réfléchit Squalo qui était en pleine observation de ses feuilles – Mammon avait pris le relais au volant.

~**OoO**~

Vingt minutes plus tard, Hibari revint avec le code. Et ils purent enfin entrer.

\- Euh… Faut faire quoi maintenant ? glissa Lussuria à l'oreille d'Hibari.

Lequel s'éloigna bien vite pour éviter la langue qui suivait.

\- Est-ce que tu as le numéro de l'herbivore bruyant ? soupira le brun.

~**OoO**~

\- Hn… Hn. Hn. Hn. Hnhn. Hnnnnn. Hn. Hn. Hnn !

Quelques gamins bâillèrent. La conversation était vraiment chiante.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIT ?

Ou pas.

~**OoO**~

Hibari referma son téléphone, le rangea dans sa poche, et regarda les gamins assis devant lui. Ils étaient tous dans la pièce commune, un petit salon avec des canapés qui donnait sur une salle de jeux et deux salles de télé. Toutes les valises avaient été posées dans le coin jeux.

\- _Bon, _commença-t-il. _Nous allons faire les chambres. Elles seront de huit à six places. _

Quelques murmures retentirent. Bel, assis sur un des canapés avec ses nouveaux copains, lança un truc non identifié sur Hibari qui le para avec un tonfa, les yeux rivés sur le Post-It qu'il tenait en main.

\- _On va commencer par les chambres des herbivores filles. Je veux que vous vous mettiez en deux groupes distincts, un de sept et un de huit. _

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Wow. Finalement, ils n'étaient peut-être pas si terribles ces gamins.

\- _L'herbivore travesti va s'occuper de noter vos noms et il vous montrera ensuite vos chambres._

\- Maa, Hibari-chan ! s'exclama Lussuria d'un air déçu. Je voulais faire les garçons moi !

\- Et moi je suis celui qui doit tout diriger en l'absence de l'herbivore bruyant, grogna sourdement Hibari, une lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux bleus. Et je préférerais nettement ne pas avoir à le faire. Alors tu te dépêches ou je te jure que je te mords à mort, herbivore en chef ou pas !

Deux minutes plus tard, les filles étaient toutes dans leurs chambres. Hibari retint un soupir de contentement. Restait le plus dur.

\- _Les garçons maintenant…_

Les quarante-cinq gosses (quarante-sept en comptant la grenouille et l'herbivore à frange) le regardèrent en ricanant. Et Hibari regretta le steak qu'il avait laissé dans son sac à dos, lui-même trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre.

~**OoO**~

\- _Il y aura quatre chambres de huit, une chambre de sept et une chambre de six…_

_\- Et pour nous ?_

Hibari regarda Bel, les yeux glacés restant parfaitement impassibles.

\- On a deux chambres de quatre prévues pour les animateurs. On verra ça après.

~**OoO**~

\- _Moi moi moi moi moi mooooooooooiiiiii ! _

_\- Ok. Herbivore, tu inscris leurs noms là-dessus. Je vérifierais. Si jamais quelque chose ne va pas, je ferais en sorte que l'herbivore serpillière vienne passer quelques jours en Angleterre._

La mâchoire de Bel manqua de se décrocher. Depuis quand l'alouette paysanne était-elle devenue aussi retorse ? DEPUIS QUAND NE LE MENACAIT-ELLE PLUS DE LE MORDRE A MORT ?

~**OoO**~

\- _T'oublies pas hein, _lui dit Gabriel alors qu'il entrait dans sa chambre. _Dès que Ibari est plus dans la chambre, tu nous le dit ! _

_\- Ushishi, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand l'oiseau sera plus là ! _

_\- Ahlàlà, vous êtes tellement gamin Bel-senpaï. Enfin, vous vous souvenez qu'il ne faut pas le manger._

_\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? _demanda Bel, sincèrement étonné.

~**OoO**~

-_ Euh… Excuse-moi ? Hibari-san ? _

Hibari se retourna vers l'herbivore femelle qui venait d'entrer dans la salle, haussant un sourcil face au suffixe qu'elle avait ajouté.

\- Hn.

_\- Il manque un lit dans notre chambre. _lui dit l'herbivore tout sourire.

Bon. Juste un lit. Il pouvait y avoir pire.

\- _Ibariiiiiiii-tchaaaaaaaaan ? _

Le brun dévisagea l'herbivore mâle qui faisait irruption à son tour, écorchant son nom sans aucun problème. Et non, il n'avait pas entendu le suffixe.

_\- Y'a un des tiroirs qu'est bloqué. _lui dit l'herbivore.

Un lit, un tiroir. D'accoooooord. Pas de problèmes.

_\- Ah, t'es là. T'aurais pas vu un sac rouge avec des taches de couleur ? Je le retrouve pas, _lança un nouvel herbivore.

Hibari se massa l'arête du nez. Caaaaaaaaaalme.

\- _Ibari ? Y'a une douche des filles qui fonctionne pas. _dit une nouvelle herbivore.

Lit, tiroir, sac, douche. Toooouuuut vaaaaaa bieeeeeeen.

_\- Juste, pour le lit, quand est-ce qu'on en aura un ? _

Toooooouuut va paaaaarfaaaiteeeemeeent bien.

_\- Et le tiroir aussi, après on nous dit de ranger nos affaires et comment on fait si personne nous aide à débloquer les trucs hein ?_

Caaaaaaaaalme.

_\- C'est peut-être un vol ! Faut fouiller toutes les chambres ! Y'avait mon IPod dedans ! _

Inspiiiiiiiiiiiiiire, expiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire.

_\- Nan mais ce serait juste cool de pouvoir se laver quoi ! _

Zeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen. Peeeeeeense aaaaaauuuuux cééééréééééaleeees.

_\- Et bien fouiller hein ! Parce que le sac, il va peut-être être vidé ! Je veux participer aux fouilles ! _

Cééééérééééééééaaaaaaaaaleeeeees aaaauuuuuuu chooooooocooooooolaaaaaaat

_\- Euh… C'est pas pour moi, mais Anna aimerait bien un lit où dormir quoi… Ca pourrait être utile… _

Et un steeeeeeeeaaaaaaaak. Un booooooooon grooooooooooos steeeeeeaaaaak saaaaaaaaaaaignaaaaaaaaaant.

_\- Après ce voyage, on est pleines de poussière, et puis bam, y'a une douche qui fonctionne pas. Tu te rends compte ? On va jamais pouvoir tenir avec seulement deux douches qui marchent ! _

Hibari sentit nettement un sanglot intérieur le secouer quand il vit les quatre gamins le dévisager comme s'il était censé savoir comment régler tous ces problèmes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au Bon Dieu (qui n'était _pas_ l'herbivore marshmallows) pour mériter ça ?

~**OoO**~

Lussuria passa un œil gourmand par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Les garçons de la chambre le regardèrent. Il poussa un soupir déçu en voyant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était torse nu ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre et prit la parole.

\- _Tout le monde est attendu en bas pour une petite réunion de présentation ! Dépêchez-vous si vous voulez avoir quelques places de libres ! _

~**OoO**~

Ces gamins n'avaient vraiment aucune force, pensa Hibari. Et les tiroirs étaient vraiment de la camelote.

Il sortit de la chambre sous les yeux stupéfaits des garçons, laissant derrière lui le tiroir qu'il avait débloqué en à peine quelques secondes, alors que, même en s'y mettant à huit, les gamins n'avaient pas réussi à le faire bouger d'un millième de millimètre.

~**OoO**~

Hibari soupira. Mais vraiment. Le bon gros soupir du type qui essaye de se faire respecter depuis des heures sans y arriver. Il allait s'énerver. Fort. Très fort. CES GAMINS VOULAIENT PAS SE TAIRE ?

L'air se fit lourd et oppressant. Une aura noire, très très _trèèèèèèèès _noire et très très _trèèèèèèèèèès _grande commença à émaner du corps du brunn.

Bel et Fran firent aussitôt taire les gosses. Ils voulaient bien rire un peu, mais parfois y'avait des limites à pas dépasser.

~**OoO**~

\- _Alors, c'est juste une petite réunion d'information. _commença le Nuage, la tête dans ses Posts-Its (dictés par Squalo). _Les principales informations vous seront données lorsque nous serons au complet, après le dîner. Je vais d'ailleurs débuter par ça. Le dîner, donc, se déroulera au self à dix-huit heures. Le self est juste à côté du grand bâtiment avec l'horloge devant lequel nous sommes passés en arrivant. Vous ne devrez pas avoir trop de mal à le trouver, tout les autres herbivores du campus y seront. Puis nous nous retrouverons à dix-neuf heures trente devant le clocher, où là les membres du staff vous ferons visiter les principaux endroits du campus. A vingt heures cinq, je veux tout le monde ici. Je ne tolèrerais pas une minute de retard. Des questions. _

Dix mains se levèrent. Hibari gémit intérieurement. Pourtant il avait bien fait attention à ne pas mettre de point d'interrogation à la fin de sa phrase !

~**OoO**~

\- _Pourquoi tu dis toujours "herbivore" ?_ demanda le premier herbivore.

Ah, une question facile.

\- _Parce que vous êtes faibles et que je suis fort. _

Les gamins s'entre-regardèrent avec l'air de se dire "mais il est totalement cinglé ce mec ! C'est quoi cette réponse !" Une vague de murmures s'éleva.

\- _Taisez-vous. Toi. _

_\- Ils sont où les autres animateurs ?_ demanda une herbivore.

Autre question facile.

_\- Ces idiots de singes sont venus en taxi, mais le Roi des Singes a assommé le chauffeur et maintenant ils sont perdus. L'herbivore avare a volé une carte et ils ne devraient pas tarder. Quoi d'autre ?_

Une nouvelle vague de murmures, beaucoup plus forte que la précédente, retentit. Hibari les fit taire de son regard noir numéro sept.

_\- Alors j'ai deux questions. Un, est-ce que vous pouvez redire comment vous vous appelez ? Deux, on doit vous appeler comment ?_

_\- Maaa, je m'en occupe Hibari-chan, _minauda Lussuria. _Moi c'est Lussuria, vous pouvez m'appeler Mama ou Luss. Lui c'est Levi – vous pouvez l'appeler Levi. Pour Bel-chan et Fran-chan, j'imagine que vous savez déjà. Et enfin, ce joli brun – _allons Hibari-chan, ne te vexe pas pour si peu, c'est un compliment justifié ! _c'est Hibari Kyôya. Vous pouvez l'appeler Hibari-chan ou Kyôya ! _

\- _Hors de question. Hibari-san à la limite. Mais le mieux c'est que vous ne m'appeliez pas, _grogna l'alouette.

Quand les murmures – qui ne méritaient même plus ce nom tellement ils étaient forts – reprirent, Hibari commença à comprendre pourquoi l'herbivore bruyant criait tout le temps.

Rien que se faire entendre quoi, ce serait chouette.

~**OoO**~

Il restait encore dix minutes avant qu'il doive partir manger. Certains morveux étaient déjà en chemin (l'appel de la nourriture…), tandis qu'il retournait dans sa chambre – qui était juste en face de la salle commune.

Les chambres des moniteurs étaient des chambres à quatre places. Hibari s'était déjà arrogé un lit, mais il ne savait pas encore avec qui il allait devoir dormir. Il espérait juste que ce ne serait pas avec l'herbivore bruyant – trop bruyant –, le travesti – pas envie de devoir passer la nuit à déjouer des tentatives de viol – ni avec l'herbivore à frange et sa grenouille d'amant – il redoutait un peu trop leurs farces.

Restait donc l'herbivore avare, le sous-herbivore, et le Roi des Singes. Hibari fit une grimace mentale à cette pensée. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, lui qui était d'habitude si décidé, ne savait pas trop s'il préférait dormir loin du brun ou au contraire dans le mêm-

Hibird regarda avec désintérêt son escl- maître se frapper la tête contre le mur et s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte. Avec un peu de chance, les oiseaux anglais seraient aussi mignons que les italiens et les japonais.

~**OoO**~

Hibari ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Etait-ce sa longue abstinence, ajoutée aux sous-entendus et harcèlements de certains herbivores/fruits/batraciens qui lui donnaient envie de… il s'était compris ? Etait-ce à cause de ce soir où il s'était réveillé dans le lit d'un inconnu à l'odeur entêtante qu'il avait retrouvé ensuite près du Roi des Sin-

Toutes les pensées du brun s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, pour ne laisser place qu'à une seule :

Il y avait du steak et de la glace au chocolat !

~**OoO**~

\- _C'est bon, il est en train de manger, _chuchota une voix. _Vous pouvez venir ! _

Une petite dizaine de silhouettes se glissèrent dans le bâtiment, puis dans une chambre dont la fenêtre était ouverte et où une cage vide se balançait au gré du vent.

\- _Merde, il avait prévu le coup ce con ! _

~**OoO**~

_\- J'espère pour toi que tu blagues herbivore. _

Squalo déglutit. Comment le gamin réussissait à faire passer tant d'envie meurtrière à travers un simple petit appareil inoffensif ?

_\- _Ecoute c'est un peu compliqué de parler dans la voiture donc on arrive dans dix minutes et on rappellera le Decimo pour vérifier d'accord oui super pas de problème à tout de suite ! fit précipitamment l'argenté avant de raccrocher et de pousser un long soupir.

\- Trouillard, lui lança un Xanxus moqueur qui ne semblait être sorti de ses pensées que le temps de l'insulter.

~**OoO**~

_Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle envie pour un déchet. Un gamin insolent, à la répartie acérée, qui n'hésitait pas à défier des adversaires plus fort que lui dans des accès de bravoure stupide, et en plus innocent comme un déchet qui vient de naître. Et c'était ce gamin qui lui faisait faire toutes ces choses insensées, qui lui faisait pratiquement perdre le contrôle à la seule vue de son corps si désirable. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. _

_Mais lorsqu'il le revit, se retournant pour les fusiller de son regard bleuté, un hamburger à la main, il sut une chose._

_Le gamin serait à lui, et rien qu'à lui. Quoi qu'il doive faire pour ça. _

_(en tout cas les hamburgers avaient l'air vachement bons)_

_... _Oui, la dernière partie est bizarre. Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est en italique. Mais avouez que ça fait classe ! :D ... Pas vrai... ? Hum... ?

...

Bref.

Fran apparaît de moins en moins. En fait il a déjà utilisé tout son temps d'antenne.

Par contre, soyez heureux, prochain chapitre, deux persos totalement oubliés (enfin, un peu beaucoup quoi) sortent de l'ombre et viennent embêter Hiba-chan ! :D

Devinerez-vous leur identité ?

Bel est un vrai salaud.

J'adore ce prince. Pourquoi je le rend aussi horrible dans ma fic ? q.q

(venez pas me dire qu'il est pas plus horrible que d'habitude)

En plus Xanxus a raison. Les hamburgers étaient bons.

Et vous avez vu ? Ils ont réussi à retrouver leur chemin ! :D

On réussira à faire quelque chose de ces petits, moi je vous le dit. u.u

Les Posts-Its jouent un rôle important dans ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'ils vont revenir.

Ah, et les chambres ! A votre avis, qui dormira avec qui ? :D

Les paris sont lancés !

Vous pouvez mettre vos théories dans les reviews !

Le gagnant aura droit à un bol de croquettes pour chat !

Tous à vos claviers !


	60. 55 - The room's problem

Tadaa ! Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! Et je n'arrête pas de rager en me demandant pourquoi dans Bleach les filles sont lesbiennes et lisent des trucs pornos, et pas les garçons de KHR! ! ...Je parie qu'il y a ça dans le manga original mais que ça a été censuré en France.

Bref. Comme toujours, un grand merci à **MissXYZ, MsAkabane, Sayuki-chan **et **Jurii-Gothic !**

**Rar :**

**MissXYZ : **Plus en manque ? Ca pourrait bien finir par arriver x) Merci pour ta review !

**Sayuki-chan : **Viii t'as vu j'ai remis l'ananas ! c: Il était temps ! Fran pactise TOUJOURS avec le mal u.u D'abord Muku-chan, puis Bel... on s'étonne pas qu'il aille vers ces gamins après ! Aaah mais non, c'est que la caméra elle va pas se casser comme ça madame ! Eh oui, c'est de la grande qualité, résistante aux chocs, waterproof et tout le blablabla, madame. Donc pas de RIP, désolée u.u Meuuuh naaan, c'est zoliii les papillooons ! (il fait pas un peu chaud pour aller sous la couette par ce temps ?) Ouais, de sales sales sales gosses. Mais ils vont pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Pas vrai Hiba-chan ? C'est un peu le but u.u COmme ça au moins ils sont punis d'avoir été méchants avec Hiba-chan ! Que la folle/le fou qui préfèrerait se faire violer par Lussuria plutôt qu'HIba-chan lève la main ! *silence total* *quelqu'un se gratte* Je te tieeeeens ! *le dégomme d'un coup de bazooka à frites* Et comment HIba-chan il remarque rien xD ...T'as vu des filles pures et innocentes dans ces chapitres ? O.O Ah oui... une... Hibird adoooore les magazines. Il les couvre de fientes et ensuite il s'amuse de voir Hiba-chan les laver pour qu'il puisse les lire. (c'est là qu'on se dit qu'en fait, y'a p't'être un truc qui cloche...) Aaah... le Luss18... *air rêveur* Mais c'est que Hibird se laissera pas faire comme ça ! ... Bel est un monstre. Ah mais ouiiiii, bonne idée ! 'Fin, seulement si HIba-chan accepte de demander quelque chose à l'ananas... Mais nan mais dis pas ça elle est sympa Anna ! "Pas"... XD XD XD J'y avais même pas pensé, mais je crois que si tu m'autorises, je vais la reprendre celle-là x) Aaah, mais ce sont des chambres de quatre ! Pas de deux, hélas pour nos détraqués préférés ! 'Fin tu verras bien...

**Jurii-Gothic : **Ananas oui, Marshmallows-man... il a déjà eu son temps d'antenne pendant l'hiver ! Maintenant c'est un autre animal qui va prendre le relais! T'as aimé le steak et la glace ? Chouette ! :3 Du XanxusxHibari... mais c'est le but de cette fic ma petite !/SBAFF/ Hum hum... Bonne lecture ? c:

**Disclaimer : **...C'est... pas... à... moi... *va se pendre*

**Pairing : **B26, 18IceCream, Luss18, R27, 318, eeeeeeeeeet... c'est tout.

**Warning : **règles (non pas celles auxquelles vous pensez, sales petits pervers !), drague, spaghettis, combat, alcool, chambre, matin, vielle connaissance. Dis comme ça on dirait un résumé de fic rating M. Allez, je défie quiconque qui n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de lire le warning d'écrire une fic/OS en passant par ces étapes, dans l'ordre ! Sinon au pire c'est moi qui le ferai une fois que j'aurais fini tout le reste...

Ca : Italien

_Ca : _Français et téléphone

Ca : Anglais

Bon bin... Enjoy ! c:

* * *

Hibari soupira. Pour la cent dix-huitième fois depuis le début de cette journée.

Il venait de sentir des auras bien connues dans son dos.

Au moins, il allait pouvoir s'expliquer avec l'herbivore bruyant, pensa-t-il en se retournant pour tenter une nouvelle fois de désintégrer du regard les trois membres de la Varia.

~**OoO**~

\- Voi, je suis que le messager ! On frappe pas les messagers ! Je te jure ! C'est une des règles des carnivores ! On frappe pas les messagers ! s'écria Squalo en reculant, les mains tendues devant lui en guise de protection.

\- Et l'une des règles des Hibari c'est de frapper d'abord et de questionner ensuite. Je ne sais pas encore que tu es le messager. Tu me le diras une fois que tu auras été mordu à mort, gronda sourdement Hibari en s'approchant du requin, ses tonfas sortis et ses yeux luisant dangereusement.

\- C'est quoi cette règle à la coooooooooooooon ! cria l'argenté qui dut faire un roulé-boulé arrière afin d'éviter un coup pernicieux.

\- Règle numéro 17 : on ne jure pas, se contenta de répondre calmement le brun.

Avant de s'arrêter, ses sens pressentant un immense danger.

Il se retourna lentement. Et tomba sur le Roi des Singes qui s'emparait de sa glace.

\- Et règle numéro 18 : on ne touche _pas _à_ ma _glace. siffla-t-il en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers le Boss de la Varia.

~**OoO**~

\- blablabla…English class… Afternoon… Three hours…

Hibari étouffa un bâillement. 19 h 30 et il était déjà crevé. 'Fin, il était tout de même 20 h 30 en Italie. Et au Japon…

Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers sa chère petite ville de Namimori, si calme, si paisible… maintenant seulement protégée par Tetsu…

Son œil capta un mouvement sur sa gauche et en un dérapage contrôlé, il attrapa au vol la pierre qui s'apprêtait à briser un carreau, sous les sifflements des foutus gamins.

Il rangea la pierre dans sa poche, avec les dix-sept autres. Au moins ça lui faisait un peu d'entraînement.

~**OoO**~

\- Cette fois c'est toi qui t'en occupe, grogna Hibari à l'adresse de Squalo.

\- Tiens d'ailleurs tu t'es débrouillé comment ?

\- Maaa, il a été par-fait ! lui assura Lussuria. Un tel charisme, une telle puissance, une telle autorité… Juste magnifique ! Il a réglé tous les problèmes qui se posaient ! Il a même réussi à retrouver un sac !

\- Je devrais peut-être te passer mon poste alors, fit Squalo avec un rictus amusé. T'as l'air de si bien t'en sorti-

L'éclat du soleil couchant se reflétant sur deux tonfas le dissuada de continuer sa phrase.

~**OoO**~

Les premiers accords de "Too cool for school" résonnèrent dans la grande salle à manger. Tsuna eut un grand sourire un brin démoniaque, et décrocha – non sans s'être auparavant excusé à ses Gardiens pour ce manque de politesse.

\- Oui, Kyôya ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

_\- Herbivore. Les activités._

\- Oh, oui ! Mais j'ai déjà tout dit à Squalo, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. Il ne te l'a pas dit ?

\- _Si_.

_\- _Et ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- _Je refuse de servir de professeur de tennis pour des herbivores incapables ! Encore moins avec le sous-herbivore !_

Le sourire de Tsuna s'agrandit encore plus, suivit par ceux des Gardiens qui écoutaient attentivement la conversation.

\- Ooh, mais pourtant tu es le plus qualifié pour ce poste. Tu étais arrivé deuxième ex-aequo avec Mukuro lors du tournoi de tennis que j'avais organisé l'année dernière !

Bien sûr, tous savaient qu'Hibari détestait ce sport et que le seul motif qui l'avait poussé à aussi bien l'apprendre était le désir de vaincre l'ananas. Au bout du fil, c'était le silence total. Tsuna ouvrit la bouche et avala la bouchée de pâtes que lui donnait Reborn. Un Reborn qui était bien content de la bonne humeur constante de son ancien élève qui lui faisait passer d'excellentes nuits.

\- Mais tu sais Kyôya, reprit Tsuna dont le sourire faisait vingt-sept fois le tour de son visage, si jamais tu ne te sens pas bien dans ce poste tu pourras changer la semaine prochaine et t'occuper de l'activité piscine, avec deux membres du staff et Lussuria !

~**OoO**~

Hibari raccrocha d'un coup sec. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui. Le silence était total.

\- Ushishi, le paysan a appris une mauvaise nouvelle ?

\- Là Bel-senpaï, je pense que vous auriez vraiment fait mieux de vous taire…

~**OoO**~

Une fois que quelques couteaux du prince blond se furent heurtés aux tonfas d'Hibari, Squalo put commencer la réunion.

\- VOI, _vous la fermez et vous m'écoutez ! Bien. On va commencer par les points pratiques. Tout d'abord, nous viendrons vous lever tous les jours à sept heures trente. _

Des huées de protestations s'élevèrent, mais Xanxus les fit taire d'un verre de bourbon bien envoyé (en gros sur un mur).

\- C'est toi qui lave, se contenta de dire Hibari.

~**OoO**~

\- _Le petit-déjeuner sera à huit heures. A neuf heures quinze vous devez être devant l'office C'est bien à dix minutes de marche, alors partez tôt et grouillez-vous. Les Anglais aiment pas les retardataires. Ils feront l'appel là-bas puis vous vous répartirez selon les activités que vous avez choisies. A midi quarante-cinq, c'est le déjeuner. Ensuite vous avez du temps libre jusqu'à quatorze heures quinze où commenceront vos cours d'anglais. Vous aurez deux fois une heure trente de cours, avec une pause d'une demi-heure entre les deux. A dix-huit heures, dîner. A dix-neuf heures trente nous ferons une petite réunion pour faire le point sur la journée. _

\- Quoi ?

\- Tous les soirs ?

\- T'es dingue déchet !

\- Je refuse.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Xanxus-sama. C'est n'importe quoi.

Squalo soupira. Bien évidemment, c'étaient pas les mioches qui posaient le plus de problèmes, mais bien ses coéquipiers.

\- _Ushishi, de vrais gamins. _

\- _Je peux savoir _qui _est en ce moment assis avec les mioches ? _répliqua Hibari, en français pour que tout le monde puisse profiter de sa merveilleuse répartie.

~**OoO**~

Squalo ignora la trentaine de mains en l'air et continua son petit exposé, sentant un peu trop bien les regards noirs qui brûlaient son dos.

\- _Puis à vingt heures, vous vous rendrez de nouveau à l'office pour les activités du soir qui dureront jusqu'à vingt-deux heures. Ensuite, le couvre-feu est à vingt-trois heures-_

_\- Mais si vous vous faites pas prendre vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez, ushishi ! _

_\- VOOOOOOI, on coupe pas la parole Bel. Mais c'est ça. Des…_

\- Noooooooooon ! hurla presque Hibari pour empêcher le squale de prononcer la phrase fatidique.

-…_questions ? _finit Squalo en jetant un regard intrigué au brun.

Regard qui trouva sa réponse dans les quarante mains qui se dressèrent d'un coup.

Super.

~**OoO**~

\- _C'est où l'office ? _

_\- Ils vous l'ont montré juste là._

_\- Ils ont parlé anglais ! _

_-… C'est le bâtiment près de la grande pelouse, à l'autre bout du campus._

_\- Et les salles de classe ? _

_\- A côté du self._

_\- On peut se lever plus tard ? _

_\- Non. _

_\- C'est quoi votre âge ? _

_\- Maa, ce n'est pas une question qu'on pose à une dame ! _

_\- Il arrive quand le lit ? _

_\- Dans une demi-heure. _

_\- Y'a de la wifi ? _

_\- On a accroché le code sur le tableau. _

_\- C'est quoi les activités du soir ? _

_\- Vous verrez._

_\- C'est quoi l'activité ce soir ?_

_\- Film en anglais. Mais vous pouvez juste rester dans la salle, on en n'a rien à foutre._

_\- On peut dormir avec l'un de vous ? _

Hibari résista à l'envie d'hausser un sourcil face au regard... bizarre que lui envoyait l'herbivore femelle - Ju-quelque chose... mais il en avait rien à faire. Xanxus lui la gratifia d'un regard rouge tout proprement terrifiant.

_\- Ca dépend qui, _se chargea de répondre Squalo. _Peut-être pour Bel et Fran, mais ils dormiront avec les garçons._

\- Yes ! fit le prince qui s'entraînait déjà pour ses cours d'anglais.

_\- T'utilises quoi comme shampooing pour les cheveux ? _

_\- Alors, tout d'abord un shampooing spécial pour che-_

_\- Tu diras ça après ça prendra trop de temps vu le nombre de bouteilles que t'as. Quoi d'autre ? _

_\- Comment tu sais que j'ai plein de shampooing ? _

_-… _Les démones m'ont obligé à entrer dans ta chambre quand on était… ce qui nous a valu d'être ici.

\- Oh.

\- Vous avez été quoi ? demanda un gars.

\- _QUI VOUS A PERMIS DE COMPRENDRE L'ITALIEN ? SALES MIOCHES ! TOUS DANS VOS CHAMBRES ! ET PLUS VITE QUE CA !_

_\- Vous êtes gays ? _

Silence.

\- _Nan je sais pas, je proposais ça comme ça moi, _marmonna la fille en se renfonçant dans son canapé.

\- _TOUT LE MONDE DANS SA CHAMBRE ! _

Personne ne bougea.

_\- Ushishi, j'ai des bonbons._

Deux secondes plus tard, la salle était vide.

~**OoO**~

Xanxus vida un verre de bourbon. Il lui faudrait bien ça pour la question qu'il allait poser.

\- Vous avez déjà fait les chambres ?

\- Le gamin s'est choisi un lit direct, à part ça nan.

Les Varias plus Hibari minus Levi, Bel et Fran se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Je dors pas avec lui ! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps en désignant chacun quelqu'un du doigt.

Xanxus montrait Squalo qui montrait Hibari qui montrait Lussuria qui montrait Levi qui ne montrait personne et Mammon montrait une photo de Bel et de Fran.

\- Eh ben ça va être facile.

~**OoO**~

Bien sûr aucun d'entre eux ne voulait être dans la même chambre que Bel et Fran. Ensuite, Xanxus, Squalo et Hibari refusaient d'être avec Lussuria. Hibari ne voulait pas être avec Squalo (à cause de ses ronflements) et réciproquement (à cause de ses parents). Lévi voulait être avec Xanxus. Mammon n'avait aucune préférence, à part le couple.

\- Au pire, on monte leurs lits dans les chambres des mioches et on fait une chambre avec l'herbivore bruyant, l'herbivore travesti et l'herbivore avare et l'autre avec le Roi des Singes, le sous-herbivore et moi.

Hibari ne voulut pas penser à ce qu'impliquait le fait qu'il ait proposé d'être dans la même chambre que le Roi des Singes.

\- Voi, je refuse d'être avec lui !

\- Alors il reste plus qu'à tirer au sort, dit Mammon. Cinq euros pour participer !

~**OoO**~

Finalement, Xanxus se retrouva avec Squalo et Mammon, tandis qu'Hibari était contraint à dormir dans la même chambre que Lussuria et Lévi.

C'était obligé, il était maudit.

~**OoO**~

Alors que les mioches foutaient la merde dans la salle commune, Lévi fit monter le lit qui manquait dans une des chambres des filles, et les deux lits de Bel et Fran dans une chambre de garçons à six places.

Et Squalo dut répéter ce que lui avait dit le Decimo.

A savoir qu'il se retrouvait en charge de l'activité piscine avec Lussuria, Bel et Fran en multi-sports, Mammon en foot, et Hibari et Levi en tennis.

Xanxus souriait, se voyant déjà en train de se reposer tranquillement pendant que les autres suaient quand Squalo prononça son nom.

-… et l'enfoiré de Boss sera un jour sur deux en train d'aider Mammon au foot, et l'autre il assistera le gamin au tennis.

~**OoO**~

Lorsqu'Hibari se réveilla à sept heures le lendemain matin, il avait les traits tirés, les yeux gonflés et était encore abruti de sommeil. Tout ça à cause de ce foutu travesti qui avait tenté très exactement vingt-et-une fois de le violer durant la nuit.

Il se doucha rapidement – il semblait qu'il soit le premier réveillé – et, à sept heures trente, monta s'occuper de réveiller les trois chambre – deux de garçons, une de filles – dont il devait se charger.

~**OoO**~

\- _Réveillez-vous. _

Trois oreillers, quatre paires de chaussures et deux sacs à dos volèrent dans sa direction.

Ca allait être facile.

~**OoO**~

Hibari entra dans le self, empli du désir de voir les céréales au chocolat qu'il devait, c'était obligé, il _devait_, y avoir.

Petit pain. D'accord. Œufs. Ok. Bacon. Calme. Galettes de pomme de terre grillées. Zen. Haricots. Pas de problèmes. Beurre. Céréales…

Il y avait bien des céréales.

Mais pas au chocolat.

~**OoO**~

Assis au bout d'une longue table, Hibari mangeait du bout des lèvres ses galettes de pomme de terre en buvant son café noir. Parce qu'ils avaient même pas de chocolat chaud dans ce self de m… dans ce self stupide.

Il ne survivait que grâce à l'espoir qu'il y aurait des céréales au chocolat le lendemain. Après tout, le petit-déjeuner était censé varier chaque jour. Et le bacon était plutôt bon.

Il sentait ainsi sa bonne humeur habituelle et intérieure revenir peu à peu quand une présence et une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien le glacèrent.

\- Kyôya ? Toi… ici ? Eh bien quelle surprise ! Si je m'attendais à te voir là ! Tu viens Romario ? On va manger avec lui – si ça ne te dérange pas trop bien sûr Kyôya !

Bon. Optimisons. Au moins l'ananas n'était pas là lui !

~**OoO**~

_Mukuro disputait avec acharnement une course de petites voitures contre Gokudera, course observée très attentivement par Lambo, Tsuna et Ryohei quand Chrome apparut à l'entrée du salon dans lequel ils se trouvaient._

_\- Mukuro-sama ? Il faut que je vous parle. _

* * *

_..._

Je sens que je vais me faire lyncher.

Bizarrement.

...

...

ET PIS D'ABORD LES CHAMBRES ONT ETE DECIDEES PAR TIRAGE AU SORT, C'EST PAS MA FAUTE !

...

En fait si.

...

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça !

...

Les petites voitures, c'est le bien.

Avec le chocolat. Et la viande. Et les mangas. Et le yaoi.

Sinon, vous sentez la compétition arriver ?

Entre Xanxus qui veut mettre Hiba-chan dans son lit - et de préférence l'en faire se souvenir -, la fille qui veut gagner son pari en séduisant ce même HIba-chan, Dino l'ancien amant d'Hiba-chan qui débarque et Muku-chan qui vient se mêler à tout ça...

Wouah, mais comment je vais réussir à gérer tout ça moi ?

Surtout qu'après y'a Fran qui vient compliquer encore plus les choses...

...

NAN J'AI RIEN DIT OUBLIEZ TOUT !

Le petit-déj a l'air bon hein ? BIN IL L'ETAIT ! HA !

Sauf pour les céréales au chocolat.

*va pleurer*

(pour chaque review, Hiba-chan aura une céréale au chocolat de plus dans son bol !)


	61. 56 - Le début des emmer- ennuis

Et je suis toujours pas en retard ! Nananinanèreeuh ! Par contre, va falloir que je pense à écrire d'autres chapitres de CI, parce que je n'ai que jusqu'au 59, et que là je devrais avoir écrit le 63 hier.

Ohlala, pas sérieuse moi être.

Breef, merci beauuucouup à **MissXYZ, MsAkabane **et **Sayuki-chan **pour leurs reviews au dernier chapitre !

**Rar :**

**MissXYZ : **T'as des céréales au chocolat ? ... Attends-toi à voir débarquer souspeutrèsbientôtdanslaminutequisuit une alouette affamée et rageuse. Je te conseille de lui céder tes céréales direct. Ou sinon, déménage au fond d'un iceberg avec ces mêmes céréales, mais je doute que ça fonctionne. M'enfin bon, si tu veux, je connais de très bons icebergs à louer, pas cher, et en plus ils ont une très belle vue sur la mer !

**Sayuki-chan : **Attends, avant c'était l'oiseau d'un type sous les ordres de Muku-chan, tu t'attenais à quoi ? L'avis d'Hiba-chan est totalement ignoré dans cette fic u.u C'est ce qui fait son charme ! :D/SBAFF/ Levi sert à rien à part à faire l'épouvantail ou a ramasser les balles, alors... -.- Bien sûr que c'est impossible que le stock de couteaux de Bel diminue ! Il est inépuisable ! Et le jour où il n'y en aura plus, on verra les yeux de Bel... Hiba-chan est juste beautiful (oui, moi aussi je suis bonne en anglais d'abord !) donc... Mais ça m'étonnerait que Xanxus laisse passer ça u.u C'est ça XD En même temps, ils le sont donc... Mammon tente de regagner l'argent qu'il perd en étant dans cette colo ._. Rooooh, soit pas si méchante avec les Anglais ! Ils ont des muffins !/BAM/ Vi, y'avait du thé. Mais là Hiba-chan avait besoin de café pour la journée. C'est si gentil ! HIba-chan est trèès heureux avec sa céréale maintenant ! Par contre, être gentil avec Muku-chan... ... ... APrès tout, rien n'est impossible si on a un paquet de céréales à la fin non ? :D

**Disclaimer : **... ... Avouez-le. Vous voulez tous nous tuer psychologiquement avec ce truc pas vrai ?

**Pairing : **Vous pouvez en voir certains, ne pas en voir d'autres... Après tout, comme le dit Einstein : tout est relatif, non ?

**Warning : **Bacon, suicide, steak tartare, épilation et inceste.

Bon bin... Enjoy ! :3

* * *

\- Alors Kyôya ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? demanda joyeusement Dino en s'installant en face de son ancien élève.

Ledit ancien élève se contenta de répondre par un grognement indistinct tout en finissant rageusement sa tranche de bacon.

\- Toujours aussi peu matinal hein ? fit le blond en regardant tendrement Hibari.

Et comme il avait une grande expérience en grognements de carnivore, à faire pâlir de jalousie un Roi des Singes (exemple pris au hasard), il continua :

\- Moi c'est Tsuna qui m'a envoyé ici, pour servir de moniteur à une colo d'italiens. On est arrivés hier. (il se pencha vers le brun et lui murmura sur le ton de la confidence :) Je crois bien qu'il n'a pas vraiment apprécié d'être trempé à cause d'Enzio lors de ton faux mariage. (puis, sur un ton normal :) Allez, à toi de me dire pourquoi t'es là ! T'es en colo aussi ? C'est Tsuna qui t'a inscrit ? Tes moniteurs sont sympas ? Tu t'es fait des amis ?

\- Bacon. se contenta de répondre Hibari.

\- Tiens, voilà, répondit Dino en lui donnant sa tranche de bacon.

\- Pas un mioche. Animateur. Avec singes. Colo française. Arrivés hier.

\- Eh bien c'est merveilleux ! s'exclama le cheval ailé en se renversant en arrière. J'imagine que tu restes deux semaines aussi ? On va enfin pouvoir être de nouveau près l'un de l'autre ! Comme au bon vieux temps ! Je suis super content Kyôya !

Le brun gémit intérieurement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça !

-… et si tu veux, continuait Dino, on pourra même se faire un petit combat, en souvenir de quand je t'entraînais ! Ca te tente ?

Un rictus carnassier se dessina sur le visage de Kyôya. Voilà qui était déjà plus intéressant.

~**OoO**~

\- Les enfaaaaants ~ ! Petite réunion dans deux minutes ! Dépêcheeeeez-vooouuuus !

Et Lussuria referma la porte.

Avant de la rouvrir.

De prendre une brosse dans son manteau.

Et d'aller arranger un peu les cheveux d'un des garçons.

\- Voilàààà, minauda-t-il sous les regards stupéfaits des gamins. Tu es beeaauuucooouuup plus mignon comme ça !

~**OoO**~

Un grave problème se posait en ce moment à Hibari.

Il avait apporté de la viande. Bien. Seulement cette viande était crue. Et Hibari avait beau être un carnivore, il ne pouvait pas manger de la viande crue. Tartare il voulait bien, mais crue… non. Or il n'y avait nulle part où la réchauffer – il avait pourtant cherché.

Ce fut ainsi que Lussuria le retrouva quand il redescendit.

\- Maaa, Hibari-chwaaaan ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon petit chéri ? demanda le travesti, ses mains sur les cuisses du brun.

Mains qui durent se retirer rapidement sous le risque de se voir amputées.

-…

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout dire à Mama Luss ! continua le punk avec espoir (peut-être que l'alouette prévoyait de se suicider !)

-…

-…

\- Ma viande est crue et je peux pas la cuire, fit Hibari.

Pour un peu, Lussuria aurait juré avoir entendu un sanglot dans sa voix.

\- Oh, si ce n'est que ça… dit le travesti, déçu. Il suffit que tu demandes à Bossu-chan, il se fera une joie de la cuire comme tu veux.

Hibari lança un regard suspicieux à l'autre.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi il le ferait.

\- Alloons Hibari-chan, le gronda avec amusement Lussuria qui s'était bien rendu compte que le brun ne comprenait – presque – jamais les sous-entendus d'ordre sexuel. Bossu-chan serait ra-vi de te rendre un service ! Tu sais, sous ses airs de vieux bourru, il cache un cœur en o- Non, pas en or, mais il est pas si méchant ! Et il nous cuit souvent des trucs aussi. D'ailleurs sa Flamme est très pratique pour les barbecues.

Cette fois le regard d'Hibari n'était plus suspicieux. Par contre on voyait clairement que pour lui Lussuria représentait la folie incarnée.

Mais c'était sa dernière alternative, alors il se lança.

~**OoO**~

-… _et je vous ai dit de la fermer, vous au fond ! Je parle, vous voyez pas ? JE N'ATTEND PAS DE REPONSES ! D'autres plaintes ? _

_\- Il fait trop chaud. C'est horrible pour mon teint ! _

_\- TU CROIS QU'ON Y PEUT QUOI ? HIBARI ! LUSSURIA ! VOUS ETES EN RETARD, _VOOI !

Hibari snoba magnifiquement Squalo, se dirigea vers Xanxus et lui montra son steak (qui était dans son emballage de papier). Xanxus leva un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux déchet ?

\- Que tu cuises ce steak.

\- Et pourquoi je le ferais ?

Hibari lança un regard furieux à Lussuria. Cet… Ce stupide travesti lui avait menti, il le savait !

Le Boss des Varias suivit son regard et le deuxième sourcil vint rejoindre l'autre.

\- Il t'a dit quoi le déchet ?

\- Que tu accepterais de le faire, grogna Hibari.

Xanxus laissa un petit sourire errer sur ses lèvres. Le déchet de travesti était pas si idiot que ça. Il devrait peut-être le remercier. Ou peut-être pas.

\- Je veux bien le faire…

Hibari le regarda, inquisiteur. Le sourire de l'autre ne lui inspirait aucune confiance.

-… mais tu auras une dette envers moi.

Le brun grinça des dents. Il s'en doutait.

\- Je t'achèterais un briquet si c'est ça que tu veux. répondit-il.

\- Nan. J'me fiche de ça.

\- Quoi alors ? s'impatienta le japonais.

\- Je te le dirais après avoir grillé ta viande.

\- Nan, avant. fit Hibari, soupçonneux.

\- Après.

\- Avant.

\- Après.

\- Bon. Je vais aller demander aux mioches s'ils n'ont pas des briquets.

\- Non, attend ! s'exclama Xanxus. C'est d'accord, ajouta-t-il en grinçant très fort des dents. Je veux…

Et il se pencha vers l'oreille d'Hibari pour lui chuchoter quelque chose.

\- AH MAIS NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA ! se mit à gueuler Lussuria. ON VOUS A ECOUTES EN SILENCE, ON A ATTENDU AVEC IMPATIENCE DE SAVOIR QUI ALLAIT L'EMPORTER, ET PILE AU MOMENT OU TU DIS TA CONDITION, TU CHUCHOTES ! JE NE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD ! PAS D'ACCORD DU TOUT ! C'EST DE LA TRICHE ! PUISQUE C'EST COMME CA, MOI JE M'EN VAIS !

Et le travesti sortit de la salle à grandes enjambées.

\- Ushishi, il a pris des cours avec le paysan requin c'est ça ?

~**OoO**~

\- Alors ? demanda Xanxus en se redressant, sans prêter la moindre attention à la diatribe soudaine de son subordonné.

-…

\- C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

-…

\- Je sais faire les steaks tartares, chantonna presque le brun en allumant une petite Flamme dans sa main.

-… D'accord.

~**OoO**~

Hibari sortit une assiette et des couverts pliables de sa veste, s'installa derrière la table sur laquelle était assise Squalo et commença à manger.

\- Tu peux continuer la réunion herbivore.

~**OoO**~

\- Alooooors ? Il t'a demandé quoi ? Alleeez, dis dis diiiis ! le pressa Lussuria quand il rentra dans sa chambre.

-…

\- Attend, pourquoi tu vas dans la salle de bain avec tes vêtements ? Tu peux te changer devant moi tu sais ? Hibari-chaaan !

~**OoO**~

Lussuria parcourut le corps du brun qui ne portait qu'un tee-shirt et un short de son regard critique et affamé.

\- Tu devrais t'épiler les jambes.

-…

\- Non, vraiment. Si tu veux on se fera une petite séance d'épilation ensemble ce soir ! Parce que là, c'est urgent.

\- Je dois y aller.

Deux secondes plus tard la porte claquait.

~**OoO**~

\- _Bon, on va pas perdre de temps, _commença Hibari en parcourant du regard les quinze mioches alignés devant lui, le sous-herbivore dormant dans un coin avec une grosse bosse*. _Je n'ai pas du tout envie de vous servir de prof de tennis, comme je n'ai aucune envie d'être dans cette colo. Mais j'y suis obligé. Alors vous allez courir dix fois le tour des trois terrains de tennis, faire vingt pompes et deux série de vingt tractions avec la barre de fer qui est à l'entrée du court. Ensuite vous vous mettrez en ligne et vous devrez renvoyer les balles que je vous enverrais afin que j'évalue votre niveau. Je ne veux pas de questions, ni de protestation, _ajouta-t-il, coupant ainsi tous les gamins qui avaient ouvert la bouche. _C'est compris ? Alors allez-y._

_\- Non. _répondit insolemment un petit blond avec un casquette en s'avançant. _Qui nous dit que t'es bon en tennis ? T'as pas l'air d'être un tennisman. T'es petit, t'as pas de muscles._ _On veux en être sûrs avant. _

\- _Je n'ai aucune raison de vous prouver mon niveau, _gronda Hibari en le fusillant du regard.

Le gamin recula de terreur. Mais il ne se laissa pas démonter si facilement.

\- _Bien sûr que si t'en as. Si tu le fais pas c'est que t'es nul. Si t'es nul, ça veut dire qu'on a été arnaqués. Alors on se plaindra à nos parents, et ça remontera jusqu'à ton chef. _

Hibari écarquilla les yeux. Remonter jusqu'à l'herbivore ? Non non non non non !

Les gosses le fixaient toujours avec arrogance. A la réflexion, ils méritaient bien une petite raclée.

\- _Contre qui tu veux que je joue ? _demanda-t-il, parfaitement neutre.

Le blond eut un rictus de victoire.

\- _Maintenant tu comprend qui c'est les chefs hein ? Je veux bien jouer contre toi, si tu te sens de m'affronter. Je suis un des meilleurs du groupe._

_\- Je suis meilleur que toi, _grogna un autre garçon en s'avançant. _Et en plus je suis plus vieux._

_\- Ouh, c'est qu'il montre les dents le Gaby ! _se moqua le blond.

"Gaby" lui lança un regard noir.

\- _Gabriel est plus vieux que Victor ? _chuchota une des deux seules filles qui composait le cours à l'autre. _Il a l'air d'avoir douze ans maxi ! _

_\- Il en a bientôt quinze, _répondit l'autre sur le même ton. _Victor n'en n'a que treize._

Maintenant renseigné sur les âges et les prénoms de chacun, Hibari reporta son attention sur les deux mioches qui étaient à deux doigts de se sauter dessus**.

\- _Je peux vous prendre tous les deux*** si vous voulez. Mais dépêchez-vous. J'ai pas que ça à faire._

_\- Tous les deux ? _s'esclaffa Victor. _Tu te surestimes pas un peu trop pour un débutant ? _

Un regard noir du brun le convainquit de pas pousser plus loin, et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le terrain le plus proche.

~**OoO**~

\- _Huit-zéro ! _s'exclama la fille qui arbitrait trois minutes et dix-huit secondes plus tard. _Victoire d'Hibari-san ! _

\- _Un dernier set ? _proposa le brun, plus sexy que jamais dans son Tee-shirt blanc, son short noir, sa raquette sur l'épaule et une balle de tennis qu'il faisait rebondir.

C'était du moins l'opinion des deux seules représentantes féminines de ce cours.

~**OoO**~

_\- Nul. Nul. Très nul. Encore plus nul. Vraiment très nul. Horrible. Affreux. Nul. Horrible. Prend ça ! _

Victor ne vit même pas la balle passer. Il se redressa et fusilla son prof du regard.

\- _C'est n'importe quoi votre cours ! Vous faites que nous envoyer des balles impossibles à rattraper et vous nous donnez même pas de conseils ! Comment vous vous voulez qu'on s'améliore ? _

_\- Vous ne vous améliorerez pas si vous croyez que vous n'y arriverez pas, _se contenta de répondre Hibari. _Ramassez les balles maintenant._

~**OoO**~

\- _Je… vais… le… dire… à… mon… père… _articula difficilement Victor en se laissant tomber sur le banc. _C'est… n'importe… quoi… ce… cours… _

\- _Tu es vraiment un lâche,_ observa Hibari qui venait d'arriver. _Dès que tu rencontres un problème tu vas te réfugier dans les jupes de tes parents, au lieu de l'affronter par toi-même. Si tu agis ainsi tu ne grandiras jamais et tu ne pourras jamais t'échapper de l'emprise de tes parents, alors que si tu essayais de te débrouiller seul tu pourrais peut-être finir par devenir assez fort pour enfoncer tout seul ton poing dans la figure de l'autre. Maintenant tout le monde sur les terrains. Vous pouvez aller faire des matchs. _

\- Je ne te savais pas moralisateur déchet, applaudit narquoisement Xanxus qui débarquait d'on-ne-sait-où.

\- Dégage.

\- Nan, je suis bien là. Regarde, y'a un de tes déchet d'élève qui a aucun adversaire. Tu devrais peut-être aller jouer avec.

Oui, décidément un Hibari Kyôya jouant au tennis était un bien joli spectacle, pensa Xanxus en observant les fesses du brun qui bougeaient adorablement sous les coups de raquette qu'il donnait.

~**OoO**~

_Mukuro lança un regard surpris à sa petite protégée avant de se lever et de la suivre. Elle l'emmena dans une petite pièce déserte, loin de toute personne. Un peu inquiet, l'ananas espéra qu'elle n'avait pas pour projet de le violer avant de se souvenir qu'elle le considérait comme son grand frère. Oui mais l'inceste, ça exist-_

_\- Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux, lui dit Nagi en délaissant l'habituel vouvoiement qu'elle employait en public. Je voulais te parler de Nuage-san. _

_\- Kyôya ? s'exclama Mukuro. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il lui arrivé quelque chose ? Attend ! Ne dis rien ! Non, ne me dis pas qu'il est… enceint ? _

_\- Bien sûr que non idiot ! s'agaça Chrome. C'est pour ça que je veux te parler. Je pense… Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu tires un trait sur lui._

_\- Que… Comment ça ? _

_\- Ecoute Mukuro, vous vous êtes séparés ! Je comprend que tu aies un peu de mal à admettre que ce soit lui qui t'ai plaqué, et qu'il t'ai balancé qu'il s'ennuyait maintenant avec toi…_

_\- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda, interloqué, l'ananas qui ne se souvenait pas de lui avoir raconté quoi que ce soit sur sa rupture avec l'alouette._

_Nagi eut l'air un peu gênée._

_\- Ca n'a pas d'importance. Bref, je comprend que tu aies du mal à tourner la page, mais il le faut ! Tu es avec Marshmallows-san non ? Et il est bien, non ? Tu as dit toi-même qu'il s'était amélioré au lit dernièrement !_

_\- Oui, mais… tenta Mukuro qui ne voulait pas renoncer à Kyôya._

_\- Ecoute, je suis sûre que si tu oubliais un peu Nuage-san tu apprécierais encore plus Marshmallows-san – surtout au lit – et ce serait mieux pour tout le monde ! _

_-… Tu crois ? _

_\- Bien sûr ! Tu ne réussiras jamais à reprendre Nuage-san, sauf peut-être lors d'un plan à quatre ! Alors lâche-le et tout ira mieux, et sera meilleur._

_-… Bon. Si tu le dis. fit Mukuro qui n'était pas compliqué à convaincre – surtout si on faisait jouer le fait que le sexe serait encore meilleur, parce que vu le niveau qu'il atteignait déjà, qu'est-ce que ça serait alors ! _

_Mais un truc fit soudain tilt dans sa tête._

_\- Pourquoi plan à quatre ? _

_\- Parce que Nuage-san et Colère-san n'arrêtent pas de se tourner autour._

_-… QUOI ? _

_Nagi hocha gravement la tête de haut en bas._

_\- Depuis combien de temps ? _

_\- Hum… Je sais pas vraiment. La chasse au trésor à peu près. Voire avant. _

_\- ET ILS SONT TOUJOURS PAS ENSEMBLE ?_

_Nagi hocha de nouveau la tête, mais en signe de négation cette fois._

_\- Ah mais ça ne va pas du tout ça ! fit Mukuro en se levant. Ils devraient baiser depuis longtemps ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Quand on a Kyôya en vue et que c'est réciproque, on attend pas aussi longtemps ! Faut faire quelque chose ! Tu viens Nagi ? Direction l'Angleterre ! On va s'occuper de ça ! _

* * *

*Non, elle est à la tête la bosse, pas là où vous pensiez, bande de petits pervers ! Franchement, imaginer ça sur Levi... vous êtes vraiment dégoûtants...

** J'ai dit : pas de yaoi avec les gosses de la colo !

*** Et Hiba-chan n'est pas un pédophile non plus !

Vous avez vu tout ce qu'on apprend dans ce chapitre ?

De un, Hiba-chan a les jambes poilues.

De deux, Di-chan aime plus Hiba-chan que son bacon.

Et, et, et, _eeeeeeet, _de trois, Xanxus sait faire les steaks tartare !

Si c'est pas merveilleux.

En plus mon correcteur automatique me propose "anus" à la place de Xanxus.

Vieille blague, mais mon ordi a apparemment été contaminé par la perversité des histoires que je lis.

MWAHAHA ! NOUS CONVERTIRONS LE MONDE ET LES ORDIS !

Plus tard, j'aurais un T-shirt violet.

Dessus il y aura écrit "Sometimes I just want to be a pineapple"

Vàlà. Vous me reconnaîtrez facilement comme ça.

Ou encore, Fran n'est même pas dans le chapitre.

Bon Dieu, je me hais.

Mais y'a Muku-chan, alors ça va.

D'ailleurs Goku-chan va pas être content.

C'est vrai quoi ! Muku-chan a arrêté la course de petites voitures en plein milieu et il est parti direct !

Ahlala. Quel méchant cet ananas.

Ca vous tenterait vous un plan à quatre avec Bya-kun, Xanxus, Muku-chan et Hiba-chan ?

*Q*

*Q* *Q* *Q*

*s'évanouit pour cause de trop de beaugossitude*


	62. 57 - Blue ceiling

Oui, bon il est 1 heure du mat' en France, j'ai donc une heure de retard sur la publication, mais tant pis. Juste un BIIIIG merci à **Sayuki-chan, ****MissXYZ, MsAk****abane**, **Ayui-Ayone **et **Naelye **pour leurs super reviews auxquelles je n'ai, malheureusement, pas la force de répondre ce matin. Alors plus tard dans la journée, promis, et m'en voulez pas pour ça.

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à Akira Amano. Tout. Tout. Tout. TOUT. TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUT ! *part dans un rire dément* *saute du dix-huitième étage*

**PAiring : **Tous ceux qu'il y a, sauf ceux qu'il n'y a pas.

**Warning : **Plafond bleu.

Bon bin... Enjoy ? :3

* * *

\- KYOYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Hibari jeta un regard derrière lui. _Il _était à à peine quelques mètres derrière. Deux options : courir et donc perdre sa dignité, ou attendre qu'_il_ le rejoigne et supporter _son_ insupportable baratin.

\- Kyôya ! fit Dino en s'arrêtant près de lui. Alors ? Comment s'est passée ta première matinée ?

Et pour la millième fois, le brun maudit sa fichue dignité.

~**OoO**~

\- Ah, Xanxus ! Je me demandais quand vous-

Les yeux rouges se mirent à lancer des éclairs.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là, _déchet ?_

Dino rit joyeusement, pas le moins du monde affecté par le ton menaçant de l'autre.

\- Tiens Xanxus ! Comment ça va ? En fait je suis dans le même cas que toi, moniteur de colo pour des petits Italiens ! J'allais manger avec Kyôya là, donc on se retrouve après ?

Hibari jeta un regard intrigué au blond qui se trouvait d'un coup beaucoup plus proche de lui. Et un autre au Roi des Singes qui menaçait lui aussi d'envahir son espace vital. Il haussa un sourcil quand il vit une Flamme se former dans la paume du plus grand pour partir cramer quelques mèches à un mioche italien non loin de là.

\- Dégage de là déchet. Y'a ce petit déchet qui pleure.

\- Oh, Alessandro ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon petit ?

Hibari regarda Dino s'éloigner pour aller consoler le mioche.

-… C'est toi qui l'as fait pleurer.

\- Tu devrais me remercier déchet. Maintenant je peux savoir ce qu'il fout ici ? Avec toi ?

\- Longue histoire, se contenta de répondre Hibari.

Et comme il était enfin arrivé devant le self, il alla manger.

~**OoO**~

\- Ils sont totalement tarés, grogna Squalo en avalant de grandes bouchées de pâtes. Ils se sont plaints de la file qui est trop longue, du réveil trop tôt, des lits trop durs, de la douche trop froide ou trop chaude, de la cloche qui sonne la nuit, du pain qui n'est pas blanc, du bacon trop dur, des pommes de terre trop grillées, et du fait qu'il n'y ait même pas de chocolat chaud ni de céréales au chocolat !

\- Je suis d'accord avec eux pour ça, fit Hibari qui mangeait ses frites.

Squalo lui lança un regard noir.

\- Mais toi t'es un gamin. Ils se sont carrément plaints du _temps_ ! Du TEMPS ! Du T-E-M-P-S !

\- C'est bon, on a compris déchet. Tu me passes des frites ?

\- Va crever, répondit le brun.

\- Je t'ai grillé ton steak.

\- Et t'as déjà donné ta condition.

\- Et sinon, comment se sont passées vos matinées ? demanda Lussuria, tout souriant.

\- Les gamins ont crevé quatre ballons de foot, comprenaient rien à ce que disait Ron-

\- Ron ?

\- Le type du staff, et faisaient rien de ce qu'il disait. Du coup ils se sont faits engueuler, et ils doivent repayer les ballons. Le déchet a bien essayé de m'engueuler aussi, mais une petite illusion et le tour était joué, résuma Mammon. Et Bossu m'a abandonné au bout d'une heure trente.

Xanxus haussa les épaules.

\- J'imagine que tout s'est bien passé pour Bel-chan et Fran-chan, fit joyeusement Lussuria. Et toi Hibari-chan ?

\- Les mioches sont nuls au tennis. Arrogants. Ils arrêtent pas de se plaindre. Il fait trop chaud. Et le Roi des Singes est venu vers la moitié.

Lussuria et Squalo échangèrent un regard entendu.

\- Pour nous c'était paaaar-faaait ! Les membres du staff sont a-do-ra-bles ! En fait, ils sont japonais, ils viennent juste en stage ! Deux garçons très gentils, dont un qui te ressemble d'ailleurs beaucoup Hibari-chan. Nanase Haruka et Matsuoka Rin.

\- Ce sont des noms de fille, observa Hibari en découpant un bout de son escalope.

\- Que veux-tu ! La sœur de Rin-chan est professeur d'anglais ici apparemment.

\- Et sinon le staff est venu me voir pour se plaindre que les français foutaient la merde dans la file ce matin, mais y'en a que quatre à la piscine, avec quelques Russes et Chinois, donc c'est pas trop mal. finit Squalo. Ils font de bonnes boulettes de viande.

~**OoO**~

\- Qui que vous soyez, sortez de cette pièce sans bruit et refermez la porte derrière vous. Ou je vous mords à mort.

\- _C'est bon, je pouvais pas savoir qu'il allait faire la sieste, _fit Fran une fois la porte refermée. _On essayera d'avoir Hibird une autre fois. _

Les mioches français soupirèrent.

\- _Ushishi, ça tente qui une bataille d'eau ? Je viens de trouver deux cartons remplis de pistolets à eau ! _

~**OoO**~

\- VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI ! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL ! FRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! REVENEZ ICIIIIIIIIIIII !

Les deux silhouettes qui couraient au loin ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Un petit groupe de filles passa près du requin, les doigts dans les oreilles, leurs cahiers de cours sous les bras.

\- Ils font chier, marmonna Squalo. Hey, gamin ! Tu pourrais pas utiliser ton truc à épines ?

\- Pas envie, répondit Hibari en bâillant.

\- Mais merde ! Je vais quand même pas leur courir après !

Les regards de Lussuria, Xanxus et Hibari le renseignèrent sur ce point. Et, soupirant, Squalo se mit à courir.

~**OoO**~

\- Lâche-moi ! Lâââââââcheeeee-moooooiiii ! Lâââââââââââcheeeee-moooooooooiiiiiiiiii j'ai dit !

\- La ferme, fit Squalo en lançant un regard noir à Bel. A cause de vous, on va être en retard à la réunion.

\- Réunion ? Quelle réunion ? s'exclama un Lussuria affolé. Tu aurais dû me le dire Squ-chan ! J'aurais passé des vêtements plus présentables !

\- Et ben tant pis. Grouillez-vous.

\- J'y vais pas.

\- VOOOOI, tu restes avec nous gamin ! Sinon je te jure que le Decimo saura que t'as pas rempli tes obligations de moniteur !

Grommelant, Hibari tourna les talons pour revenir vers les Varias.

\- Pareil pour toi, continua l'argenté à l'adresse de Xanxus.

Et, enfin au complet, ils se mirent en route pour l'office, Bel et Fran chacun sous un bras du capitaine des Varias.

Parfois, il avait _vraiment _l'impression d'être en charge d'une famille nombreuse.

(Dont le dernier-né serait le gamin. Ushishi, comme dirait Bel)

~**OoO**~

\- Maintenant que nous sommes enfin au complet, commença le membre du staff en jetant un regard noir aux mafieux qui en avaient rien à foutre, je voudrais déjà vous remercier d'être venus ici, et je souhaite que votre installation se soit bien déroulée.

Une vague de murmures polis lui répondit. Hibari en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui.

Première constatation, il était coincé entre le canasson et le Roi des Singes. Il retint une grimace.

Il y avait apparemment seulement trois moniteurs pour les Italiens – le canasson, Romario (parce qu'il était trop utile pour être appelé "herbivore") et une herbivore inconnue –, deux pour les Russes – une grande herbivore et un grand herbivore –, trois aussi pour les espagnols -... définitivement trop grands - et quatre pour les Chinois – trois herbivores _de sa taille _souriantes et un herbivore _de sa taille_.

Les Chinois étaient les seuls bien. Les autres n'étaient que des herbivores stupides, décida-t-il en se rencognant dans son siège.

~**OoO**~

-… Et comme vous le savez, la première excursion se fera mercredi, soit après-demain.

\- QUOI ? cria Bel. Supeeeeeeeeeer ! ajouta-t-il les bras en l'air.

Au regard noir des anglais, il ne répondit qu'en se curant les ongles avec un couteau.

~**OoO**~

-… Bien sûr, vous n'êtes ici que depuis hier, cependant nous avons déjà rencontré quelques… problèmes.

\- Ca va être à nous… soupira Squalo en se calant dans son siège.

~**OoO**~

-… ont trouvé intelligent de bousculer la file, de dépasser et de répondre au staff ! Ils sont également arrivés en retard ce matin pour les activités, et de nombreux incidents ont été notés en foot et en multi-sports !

\- Vous avez fait quoi ? demanda Xanxus.

\- Ushishi, trois fois rien. répondit Bel, son sourire plus grand que jamais. Mais apparemment ça les a mis en rogne. Après, c'est pas notre faute s'ils aiment pas la boue.

~**OoO**~

\- Blablabla, en retard, blablabla, pas possible, blablabla, premier jour… Ushishi, ces paysans ont pas compris qu'on s'en fout ?

\- On s'en fout pas ! rugit Squalo. C'est important, oui monsieur, im-por-tant de tenir un peu ces mioches en laisse ! Ils sont en train de ternir la réputation d'Action Coquillages ! Et c'est in-to-lé-ra-ble !

Sur ce, l'argenté partit d'un pas furibond rejoindre le self où était servi le diner, sous les regards interloqués des autres.

~**OoO**~

Chargé de son plateau, Hibari chercha un endroit où s'asseoir. Hors de question de manger à nouveau avec les singes. Beaucoup trop bruyants. Il lui fallait aussi éviter le canasson. Qui ne viendrait pas l'embêter s'il était avec quelqu'un.

Il devait donc trouver des herbivores pas trop énervants, pas trop bruyants, qui le laisseraient manger tranquille.

Il lança un regard de détresse au plafond bleu ciel situé à des mètres au dessus de sa tête. Et quelqu'un le bouscula.

\- _Désolée ! _s'excusa la petite herbivore française avant de partir rejoindre ses trois amies.

Hibari l'observa quelques instants. Petite. Plutôt calme. Plus du genre à bavarder avec ses amies qu'avec lui.

Il devrait peut-être songer à faire une offrande aux plafonds bleus.

Emportant son plateau, il alla se mettre à leur table et commença à manger en ignorant les regards surpris qui pesèrent sur lui quelques instants.

~**OoO**~

Son instinct se mit à jouer des claquettes dans sa tête quand le Roi des Singes passa la porte du self. Suivi de près par le canasson. Puis il lui envoya une horde d'éléphants roses lorsque leurs regards se mirent à chercher quelque chose dans la salle. Et finalement, Hibari sut qu'il aurait dû se cacher comme le lui soufflait son instinct. Parce qu'il sentait qu'il ne supporterait pas un repas coincé entre les deux. Alors il choisi la seule option qui restait.

Il se leva de table avec son plateau, le posa et sortit sous les regards stupéfaits des deux hommes

~**OoO**~

Une fois dehors, il respira à pleins poumons, appréciant la caresse du soleil couchant sur son visage. Tout était si calme, si doux…

\- VOOOI BEL REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

\- Ushishi tu ne m'auras jamais Barbie !

\- Maa, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveu Squ-chan ? Ils sont tooouut saaalees ! Viens voir Mama Luss qu'elle te les lave !

_\- Hey le vieux ! Tu veux encore un peu de sauce dans tes cheveux ? _

\- JE VAIS VOUS ETRIPEER SALEES MIOOOCHEES !

\- La ferme déchet.

Si calme…

~**OoO**~

\- _TOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT LEEEEEEE MOOOOOOOOOOONDEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEN BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS ! _

Grognant, rechignant, râlant, les mioche envahirent peu à peu le petit salon. Les canapés et les tables bordant les murs furent pris d'assaut et bien vite les conversations surpassèrent la voix de Lussuria qui tenait à tout prix à montrer à Hibari "comment un homme devait entretenir sa peau".

\- _LAAAAAAAA FEEEEEEEEEEERMEEEEEEEEE ! _

_\- Vous avez pas le droit de nous insulter, _fit remarquer un mioche.

_\- J'ai tous les droits que je veux, _répondit Squalo. _Bon. Maintenant, TAISEZ-VOUS_ (les conversations avaient reprises) _qu'on puisse enfin commencer cette réunion._

_\- Et la finir, _ajouta Xanxus.

\- VOI_, _tais-toi un peu enfoiré de Boss !

Comme Xanxus n'avait pas de bourbon sous la main, le cheveux de Squalo en ressortirent saufs.

\- _TAISEZ-VOOOUS J'AI DIT ! Bien. Alors tout d'abord, nous avons reçu énormément de plainte à propos de votre comportement ce matin-_

Des éclats de rire retentirent ainsi que des protestations.

\- _Raaah, taisez-vous ! Il paraitrait que vous soyez arrivés en retard à l'appel-_

Nouveau brouhaha, néanmoins des voix s'élevèrent au-dessus du vacarme.

\- _On arrive deux minutes après et ils nous disent qu'on est en retard ! C'est n'importe quoi !_ protesta Juliette.

\- _Nous on est arrivés pile à l'heure et ils nous ont dit de venir plus tôt ! Fallait le dire si faut arriver si tôt ! _cria un garçon d'environ seize ans, baraqué comme un joueur de rugby.

_\- _SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUP ! _Bien. Ensuite, on nous a rapporté des ennuis dans la file ce matin…_

Silence. Squalo retint un soupir de soulagement.

_-… alors évitez de répondre aux anglais parce qu'ils ont l'air assez susceptibles. Et je vous jure que si jamais on se retrouve une nouvelle fois engueuler à cause de vous, vous en subirez les retombées. _

_\- Et elles seront fortes, _rajouta Xanxus qui adorait menacer les gens. _Très fortes. Surtout pour les deux déchets sous mes ordres. _termina-t-il avec un regard noir en direction de Bel et Fran.

_\- Voilà. Maintenant l'activité du soir c'est une… rencontre. Vous allez devoir parler aux autres nationalités présentes dans le campus. J'en sais pas plus._

Hibari eut soudain une idée de génie pour éviter de rencontrer le canasson.

\- _Et je resterais ici au cas où un herbivore déciderait de rentrer plus tôt que prévu. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant._

\- Je reste aussi, grogna Xanxus comme la salle se vidait.

\- Ah non, il en faut qu'un. Et comme le gamin l'a dit avant toi, c'est lui qui reste. Allez, faut se dépêcher, on va être en retard sinon. répondit Squalo qui ricanait intérieurement, connaissant les intentions de son Boss envers le Nuage et était bien content de les contrarier. A tout à l'heure gamin.

\- Hn.

La porte claqua. Il était maintenant seul dans le bâtiment.

Un rictus aux lèvres, Hibari monta les escaliers menant aux chambres des morveux pour fouiller leurs réserves de friandises.

Avec un peu de chance, l'un d'entre eux aurait eu la bonne idée d'apporter des céréales au chocolat. (et zut à sa conscience)

~**OoO**~

_\- Kufufu… Enfin arrivés… Tu es prête Nagi ?_

_\- Quand tu veux Mukuro._

* * *

Nan me tuez pas promis Muku-chan viendra plus dans les prochains chapitres !

J'aurais des tonnes de remarques à faire sur ce chapitre - et même pas sur lui.

Comme par exemple le culte des plafonds bleus. Un culte très intéressant que je pratique régulièrement.

Ou encore Hiba-chan qui va bientôt se retrouver avec deux personnes dans son espace vital.

Ou la conscience d'Hiba-chan qui va peut-être finir par se rebeller.

Mais vu qu'il est deux heures du mat', que la musique dehors ne va pas s'arrêter avant l'aube et que je suis en train de lire une PUTAIN d'histoire qui était censée être drôle - elle l'est, elle l'était, même à mourir de rire - mais qui vire grave au drame (j'ai plus de mouchoirs) tout en continuant à être superbe, je m'arrête ici.

Review ? :3

(au passage, l'histoire c'est "Banzai !", de King Pumpkin. Allez lire, ça vaut vraiment le coup.)


	63. 58 - Qui veut du café ?

Je suis absolument dé-so-lée de ne pas avoir posté mercredi comme prévu, ni après, et de en pas avoir répondu aux reviews, mais il y a en ce moment de groooooos problèmes de réseau. Alors je vais juste profiter de cette fois où j'ai plus de deux minutes de connexion pour dire un immense merci à **MsAkabane, MissXYZ, Ayui-Ayone **et **Sayuki-chan **pour avoir commenté le dernier chapitre !

**Rar :**

**MissXYZ : **Pas de point d'interrogation ! Il FAUT repeindre son plafond en bleu ! (moi je me contente des tiroirs pour le moment, mais un jour je le ferais !) Donc file t'acheter des pots de peinture bleu et mets-toi au boulot ! (conseil d'amie)

**Sayuki-chan : **Ouais, Hiba-chan a vraiment pas de chance :c En fait, ils se plaignent du soleil, parce que, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, il y avait un soleil énoooooorme et chaaaaaud, dans le ciel durant toute la première semaine (ce f*utu Ryohei avait presque entièrement chassé Hiba-chan, c'est pour dire !) En fait je cherchais ce que je pourrais mettre pour les monos de natation... et... bin Rin et Haru semblaient parfaits pour ce rôle, non ? (oui, paix à l'âme de Luss... parce que Rin supporte pas qu'on regarde d'un peu trop près son dauphin !è.é) Bah, c'est bien les "plus beaux gosses" qui comptent non ? x) Calme ? Squalo ? ... AAARGH ! LA FIN DU MONDE EST ARRIVEE ! Bon. Juste un petit truc un peu en dehors de la réponse à ta review : concernant ton OS, ça te dérange qu'il y ait du DaeA en plus du 6918 ? Si oui, pas de problèmes, j'ai un autre OS 6918 commencé pour ta commande, mais voilà, juste pour savoir.

**Disclaimer :**... Tout est à AA. Ou à BB. Je sais plus.

**Pairing : **Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuh...

**Warning : **Bester, et une _relation privilégiée _avec _Alouette-chan. _Ah, et glace à la vanille. Non, cette fic ne passera pas en rating M.

Bon bin... Enjoy ! c:

* * *

Hibari se dépêcha d'avaler la dernière bouchée de biscuit en entendant le bruit caractéristique de gamins qui arrivaient. Il recomposa son air suprêmement glacial et hautain, épousseta les miettes qui constellaient ses vêtements et alla se poster devant la porte.

\- Horrible, souffla Squalo lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur. Absolument horrible.

\- Les morveux ?

\- Pas que. Eux aussi.

Hibari suivit le doigt tendu pour arriver sur Bel. Et Fran. Et Xanxus.

Il haussa un sourcil. Qu'avaient-ils bien pu faire…

\- Je te promets que maintenant le mot "fraise" n'aura plus jamais la même signification.

Et Squalo alla dans sa chambre, sous le regard étonné du brun.

"Fraise"…

Non. En fait il ne voulait pas savoir.

~**OoO**~

Hibari était en train de se brosser les dents – et avait donc de la mousse plein la bouche – quand Xanxus entra dans la salle de bains. Il lui accorda à peine un regard et s'attaqua aux molaires. Le Roi des Singes disparut dans une cabine de douche et quelques secondes plus tard le bruit de l'eau qui coule retentit.

Hibari se rinça la bouche, essuya les dernières traces de dentifrice (spécial carnivore) qui restaient, et s'attaqua à ses cheveux.

Xanxus finit par sortir de la douche au bout d'un grand quart d'heure. Il était absolument superbe. Ses cheveux noirs dégoulinaient d'eau, tombant sur son visage. Ses yeux rouges brillaient entre les mèches sombres, deux rubis flamboyants. Etant donné qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre une serviette sur ses épaules, les gouttelettes glissaient sur son torse musclé, serpentant entre ses pectoraux et faisant ressortir les brunes cicatrices sur la peau dorée. Un simple boxer – mouillé le boxer – servait à couvrir son anatomie.

Le seul problème dans cette merveilleuse sortie était que le Nuage se battait contre un nœud particulièrement coriace Et tout absorbé qu'il était dans ce combat de Titans, le brun ne lui accorda aucune attention.

Ce qui fit assez mal à l'égo de Xanxus. Il avait mis du temps à la soigner cette apparition, et il n'était même pas remarqué ? Ca n'allait pas ! Ca n'allait pas du tout du tout du tout ! D'un pas décidé, il alla se planter à côté d'Hibari, devant un lavabo. Au même moment, le brun réussit à démêler le nœud. Tout joyeux et euphorique qu'il était, il poussa un petit grognement de victoire et put finir de se démêler les cheveux.

-… Je t'avais jamais vu les cheveux comme ça.

Hibari tourna la tête, remarquant enfin la présence de Xanxus. Ses cheveux, désormais parfaitement bien coiffés et démêlés, tombaient sagement sur ses tempes et le bout de son nez. Il jaugea rapidement la tenue de celui qui lui faisait face. Le grand brun crut apercevoir une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux bleus et ne retint pas un rictus de victoire.

Hibari se détourna.

\- Va t'habiller. Sinon je te mords à mort pour exhibitionnisme.

Il fronça le nez.

\- Et tu t'es pas bien lavé. Ca sent la transpiration.

Xanxus vit clairement une grosse flèche rouge se planter dans sa fierté virile.

~**OoO**~

Hibari s'enfonça avec délice dans ses draps tout doux. Il plongea la tête sous la couette, se roulant en boule dans le lit. Ses paupières lourdes se fermaient déjà, malgré les bruits de pas qui martelaient le plafond au-dessus de lui. Il se sentit partir petit à petit au pays où les ananas se laissaient gentiment mordre à mort et où les steaks et les céréales au chocolat tombaient du ciel quand le matelas s'affaissa lourdement sous un nouveau poids.

Il sortit la tête de sous les draps et fixa de ses yeux embrumés de sommeil – mais quand même toujours intimidants – le nouveau venu.

Le Roi des Singes.

Il émit un petit gémissement et retourna s'enterrer sous les draps. Il était trop fatigué… Pas maintenant… Il voulait pas…

Mais malgré le fait qu'il s'accrochât à ses précieux draps avec toute la force du type qui demande qu'à dormir, il se retrouva bien vite sans rien d'autre que son pyjama pour le couvrir, surplombé par les prunelles rougeoyantes de Xanxus. Il le fusilla du regard, tenta de reprendre ses draps, échoua misérablement et se retint de grelotter de froid.

\- On a passé un accord, fit Xanxus qui semblait se délecter tout particulièrement de la situation. Tu as une dette envers moi.

Hibari se leva difficilement, donna un coup de poing dans le ventre du Roi des Singes – qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout et commença donc à suffoquer – et se rendit dans la cuisine pour y chercher le matériel nécessaire aux envies de l'autre. Il revint bien vite, tenant quelque chose dans sa main.

\- Tiens. Mes draps maintenant.

Xanxus s'en empara avidement et porta l'objet à sa bouche. Des bruits de déglutition se firent entendre alors qu'Hibari retournait bien au chaud dans son lit.

\- Excellent, dit le Roi des Singes en se passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pour en recueillir les dernières gouttes.

\- Hhhhnnn…

\- Tu dors ?

\- Hhhhhnnnnn…

Xanxus sourit, reposa la tasse qui avait contenu la tisane préparée par Hibari et sortit doucement de la chambre.

Y'avait pas à dire, le gamin était quand même incontestablement mignon. Surtout quand il était crevé et en colère.

~**OoO**~

\- Tu te rends compte ? chuchota une silhouette sombre, debout près d'un lit, dans une chambre secouée par d'énormes ronflements. Ils ne dorment même pas dans la même chambre !

\- Je te l'avais dit, répliqua la deuxième silhouette sur le même ton. C'est désespérant.

\- Va falloir arranger ça.

La deuxième silhouette acquiesça. La première s'avança vers un autre lit, tout en se frottant les mains.

\- Mais en attendant je vais voir un peu ce qu'ils cachent dans leurs armoires… Et je me suis toujours demandé si l'Arcobaleno de la Brume dormait avec sa capuche !

\- L'ancien Arcobaleno.

\- On s'en fiche.

Un grognement retentit. La première silhouette stoppa soudain tout mouvement.

\- Euuuuuuuuh… Nagi ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je… Je crois que je viens de marcher sur quelque chose.

\- Et ?

\- Quelque chose de _vivant._

Le grognement retentit de nouveau alors qu'une troisième forme se détachait peu à peu du sol.

\- Dis Nagi… C'est quoi déjà la boîte-arme de Xanxus ?

~**OoO**~

\- _Tout le monde debout._

Cette fois-ci, Hibari ne se reçut que trois chaussures, un sac à dos, quatre T-shirt et deux pantalons.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce quand son instinct le prévint d'un danger imminent. Et il n'eut pas le temps de la parer qu'une bouteille ouverte remplie de café brûlant s'abattit sur sa tête.

Bon bin. Plus que deux chambres, et un second passage à la douche.

~**OoO**~

Les filles de la deuxième chambre étaient déjà levées et le regardèrent d'une manière bizarre quand il entra.

Il referma aussitôt la porte et plissa le nez. L'odeur de café commençait sérieusement à s'imprégner dans ses narines.

\- _Vous croyez que c'est normal qu'il ait du café partout ? _demanda une voix incertaine qu'il entendait malgré la porte fermée.

_\- Peut-être qu'il s'en est renversé dessus._

_\- Alors pourquoi il va pas se changer ?_

_\- Va savoir. Il sont totalement dingues de toute façon ces monos._

_\- En tout cas, si jamais Juliette le voit comme ça, elle va abandonner le pari c'est sûr ! _s'esclaffa une troisième voix.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Hibari aurait pu enfin comprendre nombre de choses concernant Juliette. Mais trop obnubilé par le café et aussi innocent qu'il l'était, il ne saisit rien et partit réveiller la dernière chambre.

~**OoO**~

A huit heures moins dix, Hibari était lavé – une nouvelle fois – habillé des pieds à la tête, et avait réussi à échapper aux trente-trois nouvelles tentatives de viol dont il avait éte victime. Il ignora les remarques des gamins ("_Vous trouvez pas que ça sent le café ?"_) et se précipita vers le self pour ne pas avoir à faire trop de queue.

A huit heures la file longue de trois cent gamins frémit impatiemment.

A huit heures dix, les premières plaintes se firent entendre.

A huit heures quinze, la file entière était secouée par un sentiment général d'injustice.

Et à huit heures vingt, les portes du self s'ouvrirent enfin.

\- Pitié, qu'il y ait des céréales au chocolat, pria Hibari.

~**OoO**~

\- On peut s'asseoir ?

Hibari leva la tête vers Fran. Il la tourna ensuite vers l'herbivore à frange qui l'accompagnait ainsi que vers la dizaine de gamins derrière.

\- Le batracien oui. Les autres non.

\- Je vous avais bien dit que j'avais une relation privilégiée avec Alouette-_chan _senpaï.

Bel en lâcha son plateau.

~**OoO**~

\- Pourquoi.

Fran regarda Hibari qui avait le nez dans ses patates grillées. Il replongea le sien dans son verre de lait – froid, le lait – ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

\- Il m'énerve.

Hibari haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à le penser.

Fran but une gorgée de lait qui lui glaça la bouche. Dégoûté – mais sans le montrer –, il le mit de côté et s'attaqua au bacon.

\- Je… j'ai l'impression qu'il m'a oublié.

Hibari regarda avec désespoir le morceau de bacon disparaître au fond de la gorge du batracien.

\- Il reste toujours avec les morveux. C'est lui qui a toutes les idées. Je ne suis que celui que le suis. Il me regarde encore moins qu'avant. Et il a passé toute la nuit dernière avec les autres morveux.

\- Donc tu veux qu'il te regarde en le rendant à nouveau jaloux.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu m'as choisi.

\- Oui.

\- Hum…

Hibari réfléchit. C'était pas si mal. Ca lui permettrait d'avoir quelqu'un de calme avec qui manger pour ne pas être embêté par le canasson, et de faire… hem, d'énerver l'herbivore à frange.

\- C'est d'accord. Mais alors tu me passes ton bacon le matin.

Fran haussa les épaules.

\- Si tu veux. De toute façon je pourrais me resservir. Personne détecte les illusions ici. …Merci Alouette-chan.

Hibari releva la tête d'un coup.

\- Pas "-chan".

\- Kyôya-chan ?

\- Non.

\- Kyô-chan ?

\- Hors. De. Question.

\- T'es pas marrant Kyô-kun.

~**OoO**~

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! N'im-por-te quoi ! Il mange avec cette stupide grenouille ! Même pas avec Xanxus ! Y'a du travail Nagi. Beaucoup de travail.

\- Je te l'avais dit.

\- Bon. Je crois qu'il est temps d'entrer en scène. Tu as compris l'idée ?

\- C'est moi qui te l'ai proposée.

~**OoO**~

Xanxus marchait tranquillement, cherchant une place. Derrière lui, Levi tentait tant bien que mal de faire tenir en équilibre les deux plateaux qu'il portait.

Le regard rougeoyant fut attiré par une table vide, tout au bout de la salle, presque cachée par le buffet, seulement occupée par deux déchets animaux. Un juron passa la barrière des lèvres de Xanxus qui tourna son regard de l'autre côté de la salle.

Il fronça les sourcils. Toutes les tables, toutes, sauf celle du déchet d'alouette, étaient pleines. Pas une place de libre. C'était n'importe quoi.

Soudain il aperçut une chaise vide. Paaaarfaaait. Il se précipita dessus mais fut bousculé par un individu qui le dépassa et alla s'y asseoir. Furieux, il s'apprêtait à l'injurier, quand le déchet croisa son regard et sourit.

\- Pourquoi ne pas aller là-bas, monsieur ? Il y a assez de place pour vous pourtant… Et croyez-moi, vous ne trouverez pas de meilleure place…

Xanxus se tourna vers la table de l'alouette. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas si mal…

D'un pas décidé, il s'y dirigea et s'assit brusquement près d'Hibari qui lui accorda à peine un regard. Levi lui tendit son plateau et il s'apprêtait à manger, quand Hibari se leva.

Il avait fini.

~**OoO**~

\- T'as raté ! T'as raté ! T'as raté ! T'as raté !

\- C'est bon Mukuro-sama. Pas la peine de vous moquer ainsi. résonna une voix de fille glaciale. Vous n'avez qu'à proposer _votre _idée.

\- Justement ! J'en ai une merveilleuse… Kufufu… Tu sais où trouver de la glace à la vanille ?

La fille soupira. Bizarrement, elle avait un très très _trèèèès _ mauvais pressentiment.

Partagé par une certaine alouette qui sentit tous ses poils se hérisser alors qu'elle allait chercher ses élèves de tennis.

* * *

Ohlala, mais que va-t-il se passer, c'est la graaande question que tout le monde se pose, et oui, et oui, qui donnera la bonne réponse, ça c'est à voir, oui madame, une idée-/BAM/

Pardon.

Sinon, Xanxus a pas de chance. Hiba-chan part dès qu'il arrive.

A croire qu'il l'évite.

Muku-chan devrait pas trop jouer avec les nerfs de Nagi. Il risquerait de se retrouver bâillonné, menotté, recouvert de marschmallows et envoyé à Bya dans une caisse.

Fran-kun revient en piste !

Son temps d'antenne a été réinitialisé.

Pauvre Xanxus.

D'ailleurs, profitant de la connexion, je viens de revoir le combat de Xanxus contre Rasiel.

OH MY DEVIL, IL A TRROOOOOOOOOP LA CLASSEEEEEE ! (Xanxus hein, pas Rasiel)

Du coup j'ai eu encore plus envie d'écrire du 318. Vu que Xanxus a honteusement recopié Hiba-chan. Même coupe, mêmes bâillements, même veste sur les épaules.

Ou encore, je me demande comme les mioches ont fait pour avoir du café. Et l'avoir assez bien planqué pour qu'Hiba-chan ne le trouve pas.

Et ne me demandez pas ce qui s'est passé avec "fraise". Même moi je le sais pas. Luss m'a assuré que ça valait mieux comme ça.

Les nœuds dans les cheveux d'Hiba-chan ont gagné face à Xanxus. Moi je dis que ça fait mal.

Allez, une review et ça fera un nœud en moins pour HIba-chan ! Sauvez le 318, démêlez les nœuds !


	64. 59 - Shingeki no pineapple

Ouuiiiiiii, je suis de retour à la maison ! Après dix-sept heures de voyage, J'AI DU RESEAU ! Et j'en ai donc profité pour finir d'écrire le chapitre 59. Qui devrait rattraper un peu le précédent.

Donc, un gros merci à **MissXYZ, Naelye, MsAkabane **et **Guest **(attend… attend… attend… Serais-tu… par hasard… **Sayuki-chan ?**) pour avoir commenté le dernier chapitre !

**Rar :**

**MissXYZ : **Hélas, Hiba-chan n'est pas comme ça ;w; Pour le plus grand malheur de chacun de nous… Je crois que tout le monde pensait autre chose. M'enfin. Je me suis rattrapée ici :D

**Guest (aka Sayuki-chan) **: Oui, c'était dingue x) Vive le RinHaru ! o/ Ils sont trooop chous ! *w* Ok super ^^ Bon, ça devrait être un long OS… Très long… Je n'en suis même pas à la moitié avec déjà 3000 mots… C'aurait été trop beau u.u mais… il a bavé ! C'est obligé ! Dans son for très très très intérieur, mais IL L'A FAIT ! Et Hiba-chan te remercie beaucoup pour la céréale et le nœud en moins u.u Vi, pauvre Bel-chan… Mais il l'avait mérité ! è.é (faut pas se tromper. J'adoooooore Bel. Mais vàlà. Donc bin… Vàlà quoi.) Viii, Fran-kun est génial :3 mais moins qu'Hiba-chan è.é Eh ouais. Et il a même pas payé les droits d'auteur. Si c'est pas scandaleux. Mais il va bien finir par les payer… en nature. hinhinhin. Hiiinhiiinhiiiiin. Hiiiiinhiiiiinhiiiinhiiiiin.

**Disclaimer : **Je suis déjà morte. Pourquoi plus ?

**Pairing : **…Mwahaha. Et dire que le Luss18 n'est toujours pas intervenu…

**Warning : **Crème solaire, string et glace à la vanille. Hiba-chan n'a pas fini de souffrir. (j'hésite à rajouter des oreilles de chat. Vous en pensez quoi ?)

Bon bin… Enjoy ! :D

* * *

\- _Les balles._

Les mioches se regardèrent sans arrêter de sourire.

\- _ Les balles. Où sont-elles._

_\- Vous avez qu'à aller les chercher vous-même, _répliqua doucereusement Victor.

Hibari grinça des dents face à l'absence de la négation. Même lui faisait moins de fautes de syntaxe quand il parlait.

Il jaugea les deux morveux mâles qui lui faisaient face. De simples échantillons d'imbéciles.

Puis il haussa les épaules et commença à disposer des plots un peu partout.

\- _On peut savoir ce que vous faites ? _demanda l'autre morveux.

\- _Je ne sais pas où sont les balles, _répondit Hibari en bâillant. _Alors on ne va pas pouvoir jouer aujourd'hui. A la place, je vais vous faire faire toute une série d'exercices, très utiles dans l'apprentissage du tennis. On va commencer par les classiques. Cinq séries de trente pompes, suivies par quatre séries de quarante abdos. Puis vous me ferez dix fois le tour des trois terrains, tout d'abord en pas chassés, puis à cloche-pied, puis avec les talons-fesses, les montées de genoux, à reculons et les trois derniers tours le plus vite possible. Je ne veux voir personne marcher ni s'arrêter. Ensuite vous vous placerez sur un seul terrain et vous essayerez de couvrir toute sa surface en courant le plus vite possible. J'expliquerais mieux plus tard. Puis vous travaillerez les réflexes. Vous aurez une seule pause, dans une heure et demie, de dix minutes. Des questions ? _

Les morveux s'entre-regardèrent. Puis un autre blond, plutôt grand, qui ne faisait pas ses douze ans, s'avança.

\- _Excusez-nous, _fit-il en souriant. _On va juste parler un peu. _

Les deux morveux furent emmenés à l'écart et encerclés par leurs camarades.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils partaient chercher les balles.

\- Tu fais un très bon pédagogue déchet, tu sais ? lança nonchalamment Xanxus qui était allongé sur un petit talus d'herbe surplombant les terrains, à l'ombre, buvant des verres de vin rouge.

Il ne reçut qu'un tonfa en réponse.

~**OoO**~

\- Tu sais que tu es censé _m'assister ? _demanda Hibari en se plaçant devant le Roi des Singes.

\- Comme le sous-déchet allongé là-bas, se contenta de répliquer Xanxus. Et puis tu t'en sors très bien sans moi.

Hibari le regarda quelques instants sans bouger.

\- Tu sais jouer au tennis ?

\- Un peu.

\- Tu étais arrivé à quelle place l'année dernière ?

Xanxus but une gorgée de vin.

\- J'ai été viré du tournoi. On n'avait pas le droit de tirer sur le déchet en face apparemment.

-…

\- Y'a un de tes déchets d'élève qui a sorti un briquet.

Et Hibari retourna sur le terrain pour éteindre la balle enflammée.

~**OoO**~

\- C'est quoi ?

\- De la crème solaire.

\- Et tu vas en faire quoi ?

\- La laisser près de Colère-san.

\- Et ?

\- Vous verrez.

~**OoO**~

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grogna Hibari en renvoyant la balle d'un adroit revers.

\- Tu commences à être rouge sur la nuque, lui dit Xanxus d'un ton détaché.

_\- 0-40 ! _

\- Et ?

\- J'ai de la crème solaire si tu veux, continua le brun en agitant nonchalamment le tube qui était littéralement tombé du ciel.

\- Je suis en plein dans un match au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué.

_\- Trois jeux à zéro pour Hibari-san ! _

\- Ce serait bête d'attraper un coup de soleil juste à cause d'un stupide match contre des déchets.

-…

\- Mais ce serait humiliant d'arrêter juste pour te mettre de la crème solaire.

-…

\- Donc je peux t'en mettre si tu veux.

Quand Xanxus commença à étaler la crème sur sa nuque, Hibari aurait juré apercevoir des étoiles dans les yeux d'une des deux filles qui arbitraient.

~**OoO**~

\- Alors Kyô-kun ? Comment s'est passée ta matinée ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, grogna le brun.

\- D'accord Kyô-chan.

\- Comme ça non plus.

\- T'as pris un coup de soleil à l'arrière du genou.

\- Ne change pas de sujet.

~**OoO**~

\- Aaah, le temps libre… soupira Lussuria en se laissant tomber sur son lit. La plus belle invention au monde. Avec le vernis à ongles, le mascara, le fond de teint, la congélation, le-

\- Tais-toi, grogna Hibari qui essayait de dormir.

\- _TOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUT LEEEEEE MOOOOOOOOONDEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEN BAAAAAAAAAAAAAS ! _

-…

-…

\- Tu sais Hibari-chan, si jamais tu décides de tuer Squ-chan, je veux bien t'aider à condition d'avoir son corps après.

\- C'est d'accord.

~**OoO**~

Lorsqu'une tornade noire et enragée fit irruption dans la salle commune, Squalo n'eut pas le temps de se défendre qu'il était saisi par le col et plaqué contre la table du milieu, la tornade assise sur son bassin et quelque chose de froid et menaçant collé contre sa gorge. Il déglutit difficilement et leva les yeux vers Hibari.

\- Euh… gamin ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Les yeux bleus brillèrent dangereusement.

\- Euh… T'as plus de steak ?

Le tonfa appuya encore plus contre sa gorge. Squalo lança des regards d'appel à l'aide autour de lui mais il n'y avait personne en vue. Il commença un peu à paniquer, surtout que le gamin n'était pas du genre à blaguer. Ses pensées revinrent sur son agresseur quan il le sentit se pencher vers lui.

\- Tu sais herbivore, souffla Hibari qui était à à peine quelques centimètres de son visage, j'ai vraiment, vraiment, envie de sortir les piques de mes tonfas. Juste là.

Squalo cilla.

\- Tu sais c'est pas utile hein on peut trèèèèès bien s'en passer et maintenant si tu descendais et que tu m'expliquais un peu ce qui ne va pas on pourrait en parler tranquillement et calmement comme des personnes civilisées qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? fit-il très rapidement.

Hibari le jaugea quelques instants – les pires de sa vie d'après le squale.

\- _POOOOOUURQUUOOOI encore une réunion ? _cria un morveux en entrant dans la salle.

Il vit la scène qui se déroulait. Stoppa tous mouvements. Blanchit. Regarda derrière lui le flot de morveux qui arrivaient.

Hibari descendit de Squalo et rangea ses tonfas.

\- La prochaine fois ne pense pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, grogna-t-il.

~**OoO**~

\- _Bon, alors si je vous ai convoqués ici, c'est pour parler principalement de l'excursion qui aura lieu demain, _commença Squalo en se frottant la gorge.

Des cris de joie se firent entendre, remplaçant les plaintes précédentes.

_\- Ce sera le matin. Il faut que vous soyez tous devant le clocher à 9 heures. Si vous êtes en retard, ne serait-ce que d'une minute, vous ne pourrez pas venir. _

Des marmonnements retentirent, dont la plupart étaient dans le genre de "Ils nous disent de venir à l'heure mais ils ont ouvert avec vingt minutes de retard aujourd'hui !"

\- _VOS. GUEULES. Bien. Nous rentrerons juste à l'heure du déjeuner – donc _oui, _il y aura cours d'anglais. D'ailleurs, vous avez un test hier non ? Ca c'est passé comment ?_

_\- C'était trop galère ! _

_\- La première page était trop facile mais après c'était impossible ! _

_\- J'ai rien compris ! _

_\- Horrible ! _

_\- Troooop facile. _

_\- _VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! _Bon, ça a l'air de s'être plutôt bien passé apparemment. Pour en revenir à la sortie, vous savez que vous aurez un peu de temps libre durant lequel vous pourrez vous acheter des choses. Vous avez normalement de l'argent pour ça. _

_\- Mais ce n'est pas très sûr pour vous de le garder dans vos chambres, _coupa Mammon d'une voix avide. _C'est pour ça que vous allez tous me donner votre argent pour que je le mette en sécurité. _

Des murmures retentirent. Apparemment, les mioches n'avaient pas très envie de laisser leur argent aux mains de l'ancien Arcobaleno.

\- _De toute façon les moins de douze ans sont obligés de le faire, alors allez chercher votre fric et dépêchez-vous ! _rugit l'argenté.

Quelques minis-morveux se levèrent en râlant et montèrent dans leurs chambres. Ils en redescendirent avec dix livres chacun.

\- _Dix livres ? Vous vous moquez de moi j'espère ? _fit Mammon, doucereux.

_\- Nos parents pensent qu'on est trop jeunes pour avoir plus, _expliqua un petit brun bronzé (très mignon, pensa Lussuria). _Donc voilà. _

Mammon les regarda d'un air sûrement suspicieux, mais il n'avait aucune preuve qu'ils mentaient. Il fut donc obligé de s'avouer vaincu.

Xanxus leva un sourcil impressionné.

~**OoO**~

\- Enfin la liberté, soupira Lussuria en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Ca tente quelqu'un une séance de maquillage ? fit-il en se relevant.

\- Pas le temps pour, grogna Squalo. Faut faire les groupes pour demain.

\- Quels groupes ? demanda Hibari en se redressant, alarmé.

\- Pour la sortie. Pendant le temps libre. On va devoir se charger chacun d'un groupe de morveux.

\- Je ref-

\- Et on n'a pas le choix, le coupa Squalo.

Hibari se laissa retomber sur son lit en gémissant intérieurement.

~**OoO**~

\- Pourquoi on prend pas juste les groupes de départ ? proposa le Nuage.

\- Parce que les morveux seront pas contents s'ils sont pas avec leurs amis.

\- Et ?

\- Et ce sera encore pire.

\- Ah.

\- Donc ils sont soixante, on est huit.

\- Pas la peine de compter Bel-senpaï, intervint Fran.

\- Je m'en doutais. On peut te compter toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Le Roi des Singes aussi doit être compté, grogna Hibari. Il fout déjà rien le matin.

Xanxus fusilla le Nuage du regard et Kyôya se retint de lui tirer la langue.

\- Donc il devrait y avoir trois groupes de huit et quatre de neuf. Des questions ?

\- On n'est pas des gosses. Je peux dormir maintenant ?

\- Comment va se dérouler la sortie ? demanda Lussuria.

Hibari lui décocha un regard noir.

\- On va commencer par la visite du parc de C***. Ensuite, on se répartira par groupes. Il y aura une heure trente de temps libre. Ca devrait être suffisant.

Hibari se retourna dans son lit, montrant clairement son désintérêt pour l'affaire.

\- Vous saviez que C*** est la ville nationale des écureuils ?

Hibari se redressa d'un coup.

~**OoO**~

\- Euh… Mukuro ?

\- Oui ma petite Nagi ?

\- Pourquoi tu as volé ce paquet à Nuage-san ?

\- Pour les mettre dans le tiroir de Ranrus.

\- Xanxus.

\- On s'en fiche.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tous les jours, à seize heures trente précises, ma petite alouette se fait du thé. Et que l'herbe qui se trouve dans ce sachet en est l'ingrédient principal.

\- Et… qu'est-ce que tu fais avec _ça _?

\- Ah, c'est joli pas vrai ? Je l'ai pris de la collection personnelle de Byaku-chan.

\- Pour en faire quoi ?

\- Le mettre dans le tiroir de Vanvus.

-…

\- Kufufu, douter il ne faut pas jeune Nagi. Regarder et observer tu dois. Par comprendre tu finiras.

-… Rappelle-moi pourquoi je t'ai fait regarder Star Wars ?

~**OoO**~

Hibari sortit de son lit en bâillant et ouvrit son armoire. Il en retira une bouilloire, une bouteille de lait, et d'autres ingrédients qui doivent être tus.* Enfin, il arriva au plus important. Une herbe spéciale, qui ne pouvait être recueillie que tous les cent ans, poussant seulement à plus de deux milles mètres d'altitude, gardée par un monstre millénaire qu'on ne pouvait passer qu'en le battant au go (et ce monstre – Hisaya l'avait surnommé Gudule après avoir passé un mois en France – excellait à ce jeu).

Non je blague. En fait il cueillait cette herbe dans son jardin. Mais c'était quand même l'ingrédient principal de la recette.**

Bref, il chercha l'herbe et ne la trouva pas. Il mit toutes ses affaires en vrac et ne la trouva pas. Il regarda dans sa valise, dans ses tiroirs, dans ceux de ses indésirables compagnons de chambre (nous passerons sur la main décomposée qui sortait du grand coffre caché dans un des tiroirs de Lussuria et sur le poster de Xanxus vêtu de son habit d'Adam et entouré de petits cœurs dans celui de Lévi) mais ne la trouva pas. Finalement, il se décida à aller fouiller dans la chambre d'à côté.

Après dix minutes de recherches intensives, il ne restait plus qu'un tiroir, sous le lit du Roi des Singes, qu'il n'avait pas vérifié. Il s'en approcha d'un pas décidé, l'ouvrit d'un coup et trouva, sagement posé près d'un string à paillettes roses et rouges, son cher petit sachet d'herbes.

…

Minute.

…

"String à paillettes… roses… et rouges" ?

?

?

?

Il regarda le string. Le string le regarda. Ils se regardèrent. Le string lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur en mettant ses paillettes roses en évidence. Et Hibari sortit de la chambre, se retenant à grand peine de courir.

~**OoO**~

-…

-…

-…

-…

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça va faire que Nuage-san ait vu ce string ?

\- Eh bien, comme le dit mon étude sur ma chère alouette, maintenant qu'il a vu ce merveilleux habit (qui me va, soit dit en passant, très bien) il ne pourra plus s'empêcher d'y penser, l'image de Papus-

\- Xanxus.

-… se superposant par-dessus. Il finira par visualiser Tantus le portant et, une fois son imagination ayant atteint ses limites, il voudra le voir _vraiment _avec.

\- Oooooooooh. D'accoooooord. … Je pourrais prendre des photos ?

\- Kufufu, les caméras sont mêmes recommandées. D'ailleurs, elle arriva quand ma glace à la vanille ?

\- Demain normalement. J'ai déjà une petite idée mais… tu veux faire quoi avec ?

\- Regardes et apprends, jeune padawan.

-…

* * *

*Le thé Hibari est unique, sa recette secrète se transmet de générations en générations. Un goût incomparable, une saveur fabuleuse, le tout dégusté dans un environnement purement traditionnel, bercé par les chants des oiseaux. Cent dix-huit yens la tasse. Ouvert du mardi au samedi, de sept à dix-huit heures, hors jours fériés. Organise aussi les mariages et fêtes diverses. Spécialisé en enterrements.

** Et Gudule existe bel et bien. C'est une sorte de grand chat à rayures rouges et oranges. Il adore jouer au go, son meilleur adversaire ayant été un certain Lawliet. Hisaya passe le voir tous les deux mois.

Je crois que j'en ai déçu beaucoup avec le coup de la tisane au chapitre précédent.

Du coup je me rattrape avec le string !

Et la glace à la vanille !

Non, cette fic ne dépassera pas le rating T.

Même si la tentation est forte.

Très forte.

Très très forte.

Très très très très très très trèèèèèèèèèèèèès forte.

Mais je résisterais.

Et maintenant, imaginez Xanxus en string.

A paillettes.

Roses.

Et rouges.

Puis visualisez Hiba-chan avec.

Et Muku-chan.

Et Bya-kun.

Maintenant, au choix, allez devant un siège de toilettes ou prenez un paquet de mouchoirs (en fait deux c'est plus sûr. Voire même trois. Ou quatre. Allez, soyons réalistes, dix-huit c'est le plus sûr) et évitez d'endommager votre ordi.

Oui, Mammon, LE Mammon, LE LEGENDAIRE MAMMON, s'est fait arnaquer par des gamins.

Parfois je me dis qu'ils pourraient recruter mieux dans la Mafia.

Oui, j'ai mis un sous-entendu de S18 et j'ai traumatisé un gosse.

M'en voulez pas, c'était trop tentant.

Au programme du prochain chapitre ?

Je sais pas.

J'ai juste déjà écrit deux scènes de X18, une de 2618 et une de Luss18.

*va se réfugier dans un bunker*

Franchement, je comprend pas pourquoi vous aimez si peu que ça le Luss18.

…

Oui, Muku-chan a regardé Star Wars.

Si vous voulez la réponse à la question de Chrome, la raison pour laquelle elle lui a montré était parce que Byaku-chan a toujours voulu voir Muku-chan avec un sabre laser, un masque noir sur le visage, lui dire d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

"I'm your father".

Chacun ses fantasmes.

Oh, et si vous vous demandez pourquoi Muku-chan a un "problème" avec le nom de Xanxus, alors qu'il le connaît quand même depuis leur adolescence…

Disons qu'on a beau faire, ça lui reste quand même un peu en travers de la gorge de ne plus avoir Hiba-chan.

Je devrai normalement poster aujourd'hui le chapitre 66. (que je devrais avoir écrit). Je veux rattraper ce retard. Pour cela il faut que j'écrive sept chapitres. Voire plus. Sachant que la rentrée est la semaine prochaine.

…

I want to kill myself.

Save me.

Post a review.

(The author would like to thank you for your continual support.)


	65. 60 - Un cheval, une alouette

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bel et bien vivante ! Après… voyons… une semaine d'absence ? :D… Pardon -.- Ce qui fait que je suis maintenant en retard de huit chapitres (si je suivais bien mon rythme de parution, ce chapitre devrait être le 68 T.T) Du coup je ne vais pas arrêter d'écrire pendant trois jours (j'ai déjà écrit le 61 ! :D… Bon d'accord, pas en entier T.T) et poster tous les deux jours afin de finir de rattraper ce retard.

Breeeeef, un immense merci à **MsAkabane, MissXYZ, Naelye, Sayuki-chan et Ayui-Ayone **et… mais que vois-je ? Oh mon dieu ! Mes sens visuels seraient-ils perturbés en cet instant ? 8 reviews de la part de **Meiko-chan**, qui a décidé de me faire un petit cadeau de pré-rentrée ! Allez, c'est parti pour répondre à tous vos gentils mots ! :3

**Rar :**

**MissXYZ : **Heureusement que c'est n'importe quoi, mon honneur serait souillé sinon u.u (et pis c'est de Muku-chan qu'on parle quand même u.u) Merci pour ta review ! :D

**Sayuki-chan : **C'est beeeaaaau le RinHaru *q* Viiiiii, Hiba-chan c'est le meilleur ! o/ Pas étonnant que ce soit le plus fort Gardien s'il arrive à dompter les gosses ! :D En fait c'est Muku-chan qui a trouvé que ce serait un bon plan. (faut dire, ça a fonctionné…) Oui, il est nul ce Xanxus ! Ohlala, tant de haine envers Squalo xD Dois-je lui conseilelr d'aller s'enterrer au plus profond de l'océan pour éviter ton courroux ? Ca dépend du point de vue x) Pour Mammon, oui… pour le reste du monde non -.-" Muku-chaaaan est géniaaaaaal ! *w* Haha, tu verras bien ce qu'est cette glace… (viiiiiiii, vive le Luss18 ! XD) Merci beaucoup u.u

**Meiko-chan : **Tout d'abord un immense merci pour tes reviews ! Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux quand j'ai vu le compteur de reviews grimper d'un coup ! Elles m'ont mis un sourire grand comme ça sur le visage et m'ont bien motivées à écrire la suite ;3 Alors, commençons par le commencement… Ton portable est rechargé ? "Le mystérieux violeur des lèvres d'Hiba-chan"… tu peux pas savoir à quel point cette expression m'a fait rire xD Squ hein ? A voir… Wow ! Fan de 2618/1826 ? C'est rare ça tu sais XD Très rare… T'as déjà trouvé d'autres fics 2618/2816 ? (je sais qu'il y a un OS de FayVerte sur le couple B1826… à part ça j'en connais pas d'autre…) DEUX FOIS ? T'as lu deux fois cette fic ? Wow. Paix à ton âme alors. Et bravo pour avoir réussi à ingérer toute cette dose de débilité deux fois *applaudit gravement* (Bel ? Cours et lâche Fran. Conseil d'amie. Parce que là, j'ai comme l'impression que tu fais obstacle à un des couples préférés d'une fangirl… et c'est pas bon pour ta santé) Extrêmement débile mais qui met un extrême sourire aux lèvres xD Ca c'est une bonne question… faudra lui demander… et aussi se poser la question de "pourquoi Hiba-chan n'a pas réagi quand Xanxus lui a balancé du lubrifiant sur les genoux ?" Ah oui, autre grande question… qui sait ~ Peut-être que… _quelqu'un _lui a dit ? … Si jamais à cause de toi une scène dans ce genre se produit entre Mammon et Hiba-chan, tu en tiendras l'entière responsabilité. Tu ne lâche vraiment pas le 2618 xD Hum… la serpillière… ne serait-ce pas un certain jumeau déchu au rire stupide qui se prétend roi et qui a été écrasé par Xanxus dans le futur ? Je me le demande… …. SI DU 318 ! JE ME BATTRAIS JUSQU'A LA MORT POUR LE 318 ! NA ! …hum hum. Et bien sûr, PERSONNE ne peut abandonner Hiba-chan, il est trop incroyable pour ça ! :') Bin ça va être compliqué de faire une "vraie" scène de 2618 étant donné que Fran va avec Bel et Hiba-chan avec Xanxus… -.-"… peut-être un OS 2618 si je m'en sent le courage ? :D (et que j'aurais fini les OS qu'il me reste à faire… ?) Allez, bonne lecture pour ce chapitre ! (qui contient, soit heureuse, un poil de 2618 u.u)

**Disclaimer : **…Je viens de m'acheter le tome 22 de KHR! avec le combat d'Hiba-chan contre Genkishi. Ca compte ? :3

**Pairing : **2618, B26, Luss18, 318, D18 (et beaucoup même) et en fait Hiba-chan a carrément un harem.

**Warning : **Canasson. _Beau_ canasson.

Bon bin… enjoy ? :3

* * *

Hibari marchait tranquillement vers le self quand il sentit une présence foncer vers lui. Mu par la force de l'habitude, il se retourna et donna un grand coup de tonfa dans le chapeau grenouille.

\- Oh non Kyô-kun. Tu ne vas quand même pas faire comme Bel-senpaï et Shishô.

\- Ne. M'appelles. Pas. Kyô-kun. grogna le brun.

\- D'accord Kyô-chan.

Et Fran saisit la main d'Hibari avant de courir vers le self.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda l'alouette en regardant sa main emprisonnée.

\- Il y a Bel-senpaï derrière nous.

\- Oh.

\- Vous voulez des frites ou des frites pour le dîner ?

~**OoO**~

\- Il y a quoi ce soir ? demanda Hibari en croquant une de ses frites.

\- Une chasse au trésor. répondit Lussuria en s'installant près de lui.

Hibari chassa distraitement la main qui s'aventurait sur ses fesses et lorgna sur la cuisse de poulet qui se trouvait dans l'assiette du travesti.

\- On ne participe pas, mais on doit surveiller qu'aucun gosse ne parte avant l'heure, rajouta Squalo en s'incrustant à son tour.

\- Je reste-

\- Tt tt tt, le coupa Lussuria. Pas ce soir.

Hibari fronça les sourcils.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- C'était déjà toi hier, voi. On va tourner.

Hibari se renfrogna, et, d'un rapide coup de fourchette, il vola la viande de l'argenté.

\- VOOOOOOI ! Rends-la moi tout de suite !

Un os de poulet parfaitement nettoyé atterrit dans l'assiette du requin qui retint un sanglot.

\- Dégagez de là déchets.

\- Kyôôôyaaa-kuuun ? T'as finiiiiii ?

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, fit Hibari en fusillant la grenouille du regard.

Ladite grenouille vit son chapeau attaqué par une Flamme de la Fureur.

\- Tu m'énerves, grogna Xanxus en décochant un regard noir à Fran. Sors de cette table.

\- Hai Bossu, répondit la grenouille en emportant son plateau.

\- KYOOOOOOYAAAAA ! cria Dino en s'installant à la place qui venait de se libérer. T'as passé une bonne journée ? Oui ? Ca te tente de venir visiter notre pavillon avant les activités ? Il est très accueillant tu vas voir !

\- Je refuse.

\- Contre mon poulet ?

-…

-…

\- D'accord.

Xanxus eut soudain très très très envie de cramer ce foutu déchet de canasson.

~**OoO**~

\- Shishô ? Shishô ? Je sais que vous êtes là ! Shiiiiiiiiiiiiishôôôôôôôôô !

Un nuage de brume envahit la chambre et Mukuro apparut bien vite, suivi de Chrome.

\- Kufufu… Que me veux-tu stupide grenouille ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Fran alors que Chrome venait lui faire un bisou sur la joue pour lui dire bonjour.

\- Kufufu, ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Je vous conseille de me le dire, sinon je dis à Alouette-san et Bossu que vous êtes là.

Une veine battit sur la tempe de l'ananas bleu.

\- On est venus ici pour mettre Nuage-san en couple avec Colère-san, se chargea de répondre Chrome avec un grand sourire.

\- Oh. fit très éloquemment Fran.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais nous aider ?

\- Ca dépend. J'aurais quoi en échange ?

\- Je savais que laisser ce gosse suivre des cours auprès de l'Arcobaleno n'aurait que de mauvaises conséquences. soupira Mukuro. Rien. Tu ne pourras rien faire de toute façon.

\- Je dors dans la même chambre que le Boss. Vous croyez vraiment que je ne peux pas réussir à le faire changer de chambre ?

-…

-…

-…

-…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

~**OoO**~

\- Kyôya ? Kyôya ? Youhou ! Kyôya ! Réveille-toi, c'est l'heure d'aller aux activités.

Hibari ouvrit un œil encore embrumé de sommeil puis se redressa en bâillant. Il accueillit la bouche de Dino contre la sienne sans aucun empressement et sortit du lit pour ramasser ses vêtement éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre. Il était en train de boutonner sa chemise quand un grand vacarme se fit entendre et que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit grand.

\- VOOOOOOOOOI GAMIN ! On t'a cherché partout ! T'as conscience que t'as loupé… la… réu… nion…

La voix de Squalo s'éteignit progressivement alors que son cerveau enregistrait enfin ce qu'il voyait. Allongé dans le lit, Dino lui fit un petit coucou, ses vêtements jonchant le sol, et Hibari lui décocha un regard noir alors qu'il finissait de refermer sa chemise.

\- Euh… je… enfin… je… je vais… sortir… et… euh… faut que tu viennes surveiller gamin… MAIS PREVENEZ QUAND MEME SI VOUS VOUS DECIDEZ A FAIRE CES CHOSES-LA !

La porte claqua derrière Squalo tandis que les deux hommes échangeaient un regard étonné.

\- Faut pas lui en vouloir, fit Dino en se rallongeant. Il a toujours été un peu prude sur tout ce qui touche la sexualité. Je me souviens qu'il séchait toujours les cours d'éducation sexuelle à l'école. C'est à se demander comment il a apprit…

Hibari se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Oh, tu pars déjà ? Bon, à demain alors Kyôya ! Et n'oublies pas que la porte de ma chambre est toujours ouverte pour tooââââ-

La phrase se finit sur un cri de douleur alors que le front de Dino allait dire bonjour au sol après que le blond se soit emmêlé dans ses draps. Hibari leva les yeux au ciel et partit, définitivement cette fois.

Le canasson l'ennuyait, pensa-t-il avec une petite moue. Il ne reviendrait sûrement pas.

~**OoO**~

\- _Petit ? Petit petit petit ! Allez, viens là mon petit ! _

Hibird pencha la tête sur le côté et s'approcha en sautillant de la main pleine de graines. Le gosse sourit victorieusement, voyant déjà le moment où il capturerait l'oiseau se profiler devant lui, quand une violente douleur transperça sa main.

_\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE ! _

_\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _demanda un gars qui passait par là.

\- _Le… le sale piaf d'Ibari-tchan m'a mordu ! _

_\- Haha ! Tu délires là ! Ca mord pas les oiseaux !_

_\- Mais si, je te jure ! _

Plus loin, dans le ciel, Hibird volait, indigné.

Oser proposer des graines de basse qualité à un oiseau tel que lui ! Cet herbivore avait vraiment mérité d'être mordu à mort !

~**OoO**~

Hibari entra dans le salon en bâillant. Il avait hâte d'aller se coucher. La soirée n'avait pas été trop fatigante, juste une demi-douzaine de gosses avaient tenté de partir avant l'heure. Son regard se posa sur le Roi des Singes qui buvait un verre de vin, majestueusement affalé sur un des canapés, et l'image du string à paillettes lui faisant un clin d'œil se superposa dans son esprit à celle du Boss de la Varia.

Lentement, il fit demi-tour et retourna dans sa chambre sous les yeux intrigués des Varias.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a le gamin ? demanda Squalo.

\- S'il est malade je ne paye pas les frais d'hôpital, se contenta de dire Mammon.

\- Il a peut-être attrapé froid, fit Lussuria d'un air soucieux. En même temps, à force de passer la nuit, seul dans son grand lit glacé, sans personne pour le réchauffer… Je devrais peut-être me dévouer pour faire monter sa température corporelle, vous en pensez qu-

Le travesti fut coupé par un jet de Flammes de la Fureur qui lui brûla une mèche de cheveux.

\- Tais-toi déchet. T'es fatiguant.

~**OoO**~

\- Mukuro… Encore à fouiller ?

\- Mais attends ! Regardes ça !

\- Quoi ? C'est juste un magazine porno gay…

\- Et il était sous le lit de mon alouette !

-…

-…

\- Tu blagues ?

\- Pas du tout !

~**OoO**~

Hibari fronça le nez lorsqu'il rentra dans la chambre. Il lui semblait percevoir quelques résidus de Flamme du Brouillard…

Il faudrait qu'il pense à appeler l'herbivore le lendemain, pensa-t-il en se mettant en pyjama. Pour savoir ce que faisait l'ananas. Au cas où.

Trois coups retentirent à sa porte alors qu'il était presque nu. Il haussa un sourcil, mit un T-shirt, et alla ouvrir.

L'herbivore brune. Que pouvait-elle bien vouloir à une heure pareille ? Il la toisa, espérant juste qu'elle parte le plus vite possible afin de pouvoir dormir. Il haussa un sourcil en sentant son regard passer sur ses jambes nues.

\- _Quoi_ ? finit-il par s'impatienter.

L'herbivore sursauta, leva le regard vers lui et sourit.

_\- Je voulais juste te demander, _fit-elle d'un ton qui lui rappela un peu trop l'ananas à son goût_, si je pouvais être dans ton groupe pour la sortie de demain ? _

_\- Les groupes ne sont pas encore définis_, répliqua sèchement Hibari_. Ca dépendra des places dans le bus. _

\- _Oh_…

L'herbivore avait l'air vraiment déçue. Bah, ça importait peu à Hibari. Il se demanda s'il allait enfin pouvoir se coucher quand elle reprit :

\- _Et aussi… Fran et toi vous avez l'air vraiment proches… Est-ce que… Enfin… Vous… sortez ensemble_ ?

Elle avait l'air franchement dégoûtée en prononçant ces quelques mots et Hibari retint un soupir. Aucune ouverture d'esprit apparemment.

\- _Non_, répondit-il franchement. _Il fait juste ça pour rendre jaloux quelqu'un. Maintenant, si tu as fini_…

Et il claqua la porte sur la tête de l'herbivore. A lui les rêves dorés dans son petit lit douillet…

Il s'allongea tranquillement quand…

PROUT

L'air blasé, Hibari sortit le coussin péteur de sous ses couvertures, l'observa quelques instants, et parut traversé par un éclair de génie.

~**OoO**~

PROUT

Tout se stoppa dans la chambre tandis que les regards se tournaient vers Xanxus qui s'était pétrifié. Squalo fut le premier à réagir.

\- Eh ben alors quoi Boss ? T'as des problèmes de digestion ? Les toilettes sont par là tu s-

Une Flamme de la Fureur le convainquit de s'arrêter là et le brun sortit à grands pas de la chambre, une aura meurtrière autour de lui.

Bel allait souffrir.

Allongé dans son lit, Hibari soupira de contentement.

~**OoO**~

Assis dans le bus près de la fenêtre, Hibari somnolait tranquillement. A côté de lui, l'herbivore brune bavardait avec ses amies par téléphone (lesdites amies étaient juste un rang devant) et se faisait consciencieusement désintégrer par le regard de Xanxus que Squalo avait bien du mal à calmer. Bel et Fran étaient dans le deuxième bus, et Hibari ne voulait surtout pas savoir comme ça se passait. Lussuria tentait de soulever la capuche de Mammon qui essayait de faire les poches de tous les gosses du coin. Et les morveux eux, étaient étonnamment calmes après qu'on leur annoncé que cette sortie serait la dernière s'ils ne se tenaient pas bien. Hibari aurait juste préféré qu'ils s'abstiennent de mettre de la musique à fond…

Alors qu'ils arrivaient vers la fin du voyage, Squalo se leva et commença à compter les rangs.

\- _Tous les morveux qui sont de là à là ! _cria-t-il en montrant un certain nombre de rangées. _Vous serez avec Mammon et Lussuria durant le temps libre ! Ceux qui sont à partir de là, jusqu'à cette rangée, vous serez avec Levi, le Boss et le gamin ! _

Des regards chargés d'incompréhension se tournèrent vers lui et il reprit :

_\- VOOOI, le Boss c'est le type aux yeux rouges et aux cicatrices qui se soûle tout le temps et le gamin c'est le petit qui a un problème avec la chaine alimentaire !_

_-…_

_\- C'est qui le deuxième ? _

_\- CELUI QUE VOUS APPELEZ HIBARI-CHAN ! _

Un "AAAAH", de compréhension se fit entendre et Squalo soupira.

_\- Pour ceux au fond, vous serez avec Fran, moi et Bel. Tout le monde sait son groupe ? Oui ? Parfait ! Je vous rappelle que vous avez intérêt à bien vous tenir, sinon vous pouvez dire "good bye" à Londres ! _

Puis, satisfait d'avoir rempli son rôle, il retourna s'asseoir… et tomba nez à pique avec un tonfa dégainé.

\- Je peux savoir _comment _tu m'as appelé, herbivore ? susurra Hibari d'un ton menaçant.

Un accoudoir éclata sous la poigne de Xanxus. IL. ALLAIT. TOUS. LES. TUER.

~**OoO**~

\- Kufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufu-

\- Tu peux arrêter Mukuro ? Ca devient fatiguant à la longue…

-… fufufufufufu- hein ? Oh, excuse-moi Nagi. Mais, _ça y est _! La glace est arrivée !

\- Et vous allez en faire quoi ?

\- L'impatience un vilain défaut être. Se taire et contempler son maître, voilà ce que la vraie sagesse est.

\- Mukuro ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tais-toi.

\- Oui Nagi. Désolé Nagi. Tu me pardonnes Nagi ?

* * *

Tiens, il n'y a pas d'astérisques…

Tant pis.

Mukuro se fait totalement dominer par Nagi.

Mwahaha. Girl power ! o/

Hiba-chaaaan lit des pornoooos gaaaays… quelle surprenante révélation… Mais alors comme se fait-il qu'il soit aussi innocent ?

Que de questions mes chers amis ! Notre détective ananas réussira-t-il à résoudre les mystères entourant l'alouette ?

Hibird est vachement prétentieux.

Que voulez-vous. Avoir vécu quelques mois en compagnie de M.M, ça vous marque.

Hibari est très facile à manipuler.

Xanxus devrait prendre des cours près de Dino et Fran. Ca l'aiderait à avoir enfin l'alouette.

Et Fran va aider Muku-chaaaan ! Mwahaha, le trio d'illusionnistes part à l'attaque du couple impossible, j'ai nommé le XanxusxHibari !

Que cela va-t-il donner ?

Bon, je vais écrire les prochains chapitres pour le savoir. (oui, "les". Je dois en écrire trois aujourd'hui, trois demain et trois après-demain pour attraper mon retard. Je suis moooooorteeeee)

Et sinon, Juliette n'abandonne pas.

Mais c'est très mal parti.

En même temps, qui la préfèrerait à Xanxus hein ? une simple fille banale sans intérêt qui ne sait même pas se battre contre un tyran au caractère de merde, avec des cicatrices, aux yeux rouges, qui boit tout le temps, qui sait faire jaillir des Flammes de sa main et qui a un ligre comme animal de compagnie.

VIVE XANXUS ! o/

Petit soupçon de 2618, allusions à du Luss18, à du 318, et grosse louchée de D18.

Je vais me faire lyncher.

Mais c'est pas graaaave-euh, mon bunker est résistant-euh !

*Tapote affectueusement la pierre. Tous les murs s'écroulent*

Oups.

Bon bin, je vais partir.

Bye-biiiii ! *s'enfuit vite et loin*

*s'arrête deux minutes et regarde derrière elle*

Reviews ? :3

*repart en courant*


	66. 61 - Où l'on voit que impossible n'est

Et voilà que le site à bugué alors que j'avais enfin un chapitre à poster (hier) ! Raaah, la vie est injuste. En plus il a duré longtemps, le bug. Breef, me revoici tout de même avec ce nouveau chapitre. (au cas où vous auriez pas encore capté) Et donc, un big thanks à **Ayui-Ayone, MsAkabane, Sayuki-chan, Meiko-chan **et **MissXYZ **pour leur soutient constant ! (bin oui, faut bien changer des fois ._.)

**Rar :**

**Sayuki-chan : **Bin tu sais quoi , ca se voit pas trop que tu l'aimes xD Du B18 ? … Pour tout t'avouer, je cherche comment en caser xD Mais vu comment c'est parti, je crois que c'est mal barré :/ Oui, mais le chapeau de Fran-kun EST Fran-kun ! C'est comme dire que Hiba-chan et ses tonfas, ou Muku-chan et son trident, font deux ! Attend, avec un tel maître, comment aurait-il pu ignorer le sens de "mordre" ? XD Va savoir… *essaye de faire un air mystérieux mais ne réussit qu'à se rendre ridicule* Oui, ça se voit u.u Tiens, c'est la remarque que je me faisais quand je me suis dit : "Mais quand est-ce que Mammon va se décider à rejoindre le trio d'illusionnistes ?" Et sinon, heureuse que ton OS cadeau t'ai plu ! J'essaierais de te répondre dessus, mais d'abord faut que je vérifie que le site ne prenne pas ça pour une update x)

**Meiko-chan : **Lambo ? Lambo ? LAMBO ? NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! PARS PARS PAAAAAAAARS ! … Faut pas croire, je l'aime bien quand même ce gamin u.u Bref. Oui, en effet u.u Une autre fois peut-être… Bon, je suis en train de réfléchir à comment la caser, mais elle viendra. C'est o-bli-gé. Et après, je m'attaquerais au cas B18. Puis au Lévi18. Et là j'estimerais avoir rempli ma mission. … XD Carrément nul, mais ça m'a bien fait marrer x') (_qui _ne rêverait pas d'aller en cours à dos de Dino ? …Dans les deux sens du terme u.u) Fran-kun _devait _les rejoindre. Et le string _devait _revenir. *relit le chapitre* *rajoute un passage avec le string passqu'elle avait oublié de le faire* Tu me passes le nom de ces fics ? :3 (bon, je suis aussi une m*rde totale en anglais, mais qui sait, des choses pourraient se produire….) Oh, des citrons ? Ca me va. D'ailleurs, ça revient souvent dans mes conversation ces temps-ci. D'ailleurs, tu savais que l'anagramme de melon, en anglais, était "lemon" ? … oui, ça veut tout dire u.u Allez, avec un peu de chance on se retrouve en bas ! :D _Good read ! _(je m'entraine u.u)

**MissXYZ : **Allons allons, Hiba-chan est _l'innocence _incarnée ! Zut pour ce qu'il a fait avec Dino ! …Pas sympa… ? Bin cette fic est rating T hein, je peux pas faire mieux u.u" (oh, et les magazines, on les reverra. Juste pour dire)

**Disclaimer : ***mode automatique activé* rien n'est à moi, tout est à Akira Amano, maintenant je vais aller me suicider, et bien le bonjour chez vous.

**Pairing : **ALL18 ! MWAHAHA ! …oupas TOT Plutôt du X18. Beaucoup beaucoup _beaucoup _de X18. Et du B26. 'Fin je crois. J'me souviens plus trop du chapitre. Après tout je l'ai écrit hier et avant-hier. C'était y'a longtemps.

**Warning : **SERIOSITUDE. 'Fin rapport à d'habitude quoi. Ca peut choquer les plus sensibles.

Sooooo… Enjoy ? :3

* * *

Chapter 61 : Où l'on voit que "impossible" n'est définitivement pas Varia

* * *

\- _VOI ET CA C'EST UN CHATEAU ! _

_\- Nan jure, on n'aurait pas remarqué. _marmonna un gosse.

Hibari le fusilla du regard. Et le respect il en faisait quoi ? Tss. Franchement, la jeunesse n'était plus ce qu'elle était en son temps.

\- _MAIS C'EST UN CHATEAU MAGIQUE ! _continua Squalo qui essayait apparemment d'intéresser les gamins. _Enfin, d'après la légende… BREF, CEUX QUI TOUCHENT LES PIERRES PEUVENT VIVRE DIX ANS DE PLUS ! EN GROS ILS SE DEMERDENT DANS CETTE FOUTUE VIE DIX ANS DE PLUS QUE PREVU ! Ils sont vraiment fous ces gens… _

Passant sur les phrases hautement philosophiques que venait de sortir l'argenté, les morveux coururent vers les murs du château.

Dix minutes et deux mille six cent dix huit touchers de pierre plus tard, ils purent repartir. C'était dingue comme les gosses étaient superstitieux…

\- Déchet ? Tu cherches quoi ?

Hibari ne répondit pas, le nez en l'air. Raah, depuis qu'il était arrivé il n'avait pu voir qu'un seul écureuil, et seulement quelques secondes en plus ! Il ignora royalement Xanxus et continua à chercher. Il finirait bien par en trouver un…

\- _VOI, VOUS AVEZ TRENTE MINUTES DE TEMPS LIBRE ICI ! NE SORTEZ PAS DU PARC ! JE VEUX TOUT LE MONDE DE RETOUR D'ICI UNE DEMI-HEURE ! LES MOINS DE DOUZE ANS RESTENT AVEC MOI !_

Hibari s'éloigna petit à petit du gros du groupe, toujours à la recherche d'un écureuil. Il finit par arriver sur une immense pelouse, bordée d'arbres, et avec une petite rivière en contrebas. Sous l'un de ces arbres, une silhouette facilement reconnaissable était allongée au sol, entourée d'écureuils.

Le brun s'avança lentement vers Xanxus. A son arrivée les écureuils se figèrent et le regardèrent, mais il réussit bien vite à se faire accepter en leur offrant des noisettes qu'il avait apportées pour l'occasion.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Xanxus tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Je me repose.

\- Comment tu as fait pour les écureuils ?

Le plus grand haussa les épaules.

\- Chais pas.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux. Hibari regarda avec attendrissement les écureuils manger les noisettes qu'il leur donnait, ou au contraire partir les cacher, tandis que Xanxus semblait s'être rendormi. Finalement, ce fut Hibari qui brisa le blanc, pour poser une question qui lui trottait en tête depuis longtemps.

\- Roi des Singes. Pourquoi tu m'as offert une laisse à mon anniversaire ?

Xanxus ouvrit les yeux d'un coup.

\- Tu ne le sais vraiment pas ?

Un regard noir le convainquit que non, l'alouette n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il bâilla, cherchant une réponse satisfaisante à donner.

\- Tu sauras quand tu seras plus grand alors, fit-il avec un rictus moqueur.

Une veine battit sur la tempe d'Hibari.

\- Dis-le moi.

\- Pas envie.

\- Dis.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

Hibari se leva, et se plaça au-dessus de Xanxus, cillant rapidement pour chasser l'image de son nouveau fauteuil habillé d'un simple string.

\- Si.

Xanxus sourit narquoisement.

\- Non.

Hibari s'assit sur lui.

\- Si.

Xanxus retint un grondement de plaisir.

\- Non.

Hibari se pencha sur son visage, dans ce qu'il semblait prendre pour une tentative d'intimidation.

\- Si.

\- N-

\- VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI ! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSUUUUUUUUUU ! GAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! REVENEZ TOUT DE SUITE !

Tous les écureuils disparurent et les deux se redressèrent d'un coup. Pas de Squalo à l'horizon, mais s'ils tardaient il allait sûrement finir par venir. Avec un soupir, Xanxus se releva alors qu'Hibari sautait souplement pour éviter de tomber (ce qui ne serait pas arrivé, le plus grand ayant eu pour projet de le retenir dans ses bras). Le Boss des Varias épousseta un peu ses vêtements et partit vers le lieu de rendez-vous, suivi par Hibari.

Ce foutu déchet de requin allait souffrir. Oooooh oui. _Beaucoup _souffrir.

~**OoO**~

\- _VOI ! Maintenant, vous vous répartissez dans les groupes choisis dans le car ! Allez ! Dépêchez-vous ! _VOI BEL RANGES CES COUTEAUX IMMEDIATEMENT ! Non Fran, tu ne changes pas de groupe pour être avec Hibari ! BEL JE T'AI DIT DE RANGER CES *BIIIIP* DE COUTEAUX ! LUSSURIA, TU GARDES TES MAINS DANS TES POCHES ! MAMMON, JE TE RAPPELLE QUE LE VONGOLA T'A INTERDIT DE VOLER QUOI QUE CE SOIT ! VOI, ENFOIRE DE BOSS ! ATTEND UN PEU AVANT D'ASSOMMER LEVI ! ET GAMIN- Non rien.

Hibari se retint de tirer la langue à Squalo. Et _na. _Il était parfait lui.

\- _BON MON GROUPE, VOUS VENEZ AVEC MOI ! _BEL, TU VAS RANGER CES *BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP* DE COUTEAUX OUI OU MERDE ?

Et sur ces entrefaites le groupe de Squalo, Bel et Fran s'éloigna. Xanxus se tourna vers les gamins de leur groupe.

\- _Bon, vous attendez quoi pour dégager ? _grogna-t-il. _Vous faites ce que vous voulez et vous revenez ici à onze heure trente. Pas de questions. _

\- _J'ai oublié mon portable dans le parc, je fais quoi ? _demanda un gamin assez baraqué.

Hibari grimaça en se rendant compte qu'il était plus petit que ledit gamin.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu crois déchet ? Que je vais aller te le chercher ? Tu te démerdes et tu vas le prendre. _

En deux minutes, tous les gamins s'étaient dispersés. Hibari avisa le corps du sous-herbivore et le traina jusqu'à une petite ruelle à côté d'eux. Comme ça, il ne perturberait pas l'ordre de la petite ville.

\- Tu vas faire quoi déchet ?

Le brun se retourna pour regarder Xanxus.

\- Je sais pas, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Un café, ça te tente ?

Et c'est ainsi qu'Hibari se retrouva attablé devant un thé anglais en face du Roi des Singes.

Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il songe à effacer le mot "impossible" de son vocabulaire.

~**OoO**~

Tsuna regarda d'un air songeur le cliché qui venait d'arriver sur son portable. Décidemment, Hibari n'arrêtait pas…

\- Juudaïme ? Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ?

La voix de Gokudera le tira de ses pensées et il lui montra la photo. Le gardien de la Tempête haussa un sourcil.

\- Xanxus aujourd'hui ? Il n'était pas avec le canasson ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua piteusement Tsuna. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde lui tourne autour en ce moment, c'est fou ! Hier il y avait Fran, Dino-san, et cette fille… Sans compter Lussuria bien sûr… Et maintenant Xanxus…

\- On dirait qu'il a conquis toute la Varia…

\- Toute ? Non ! Un cercle composé d'irréductibles fous résiste encore et toujours au charme d'Hibari ! Et la vie n'est pas-

\- Tais-toi stupide baseballeur, grogna Gokudera. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de t'offrir ces bandes dessinées…

\- Haha, calme-toi Hayato ! rit gaiement Takeshi. Alors Tsuna ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire au sujet d'Hibari ?

\- Je vais voir ce qui va se passer, répondit lentement Tsuna. Et j'aviserais en fonction de ça. Mais je sais que Mukuro et Chrome sont déjà sur les lieux… Je pourrais sûrement les utiliser au cas où.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que ce stupide ananas a quitté la course de voitures ! s'exclama Gokudera en frappant son poing contre la paume de sa main. Il me le payera cet imbécile !

~**OoO**~

Un serveur du café éternua, mais Hibari ne s'en soucia pas. Il était bien trop occupé à déguster son thé anglais, assis sur une chaise anglaise, devant une table anglaise, dans un café anglais, situé dans une rue anglaise, alors que l'horloge anglaise sonnait les onze coups anglais.

(Il était en Angleterre au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris)

\- Hm. fit Xanxus.

\- Hn. continua Hibari.

\- Toi.

\- Quoi.

\- Ta boisson ?

\- Pas mauvais.

\- Mardi soir, qu'as-tu fait qui justifiât ton abandon du discours d'Squalo ?

Hibari but.

\- _I was with Dino_.

Xanxus toussa, trahi par l'alcool qu'il avait bu tantôt. Hibari haussa un sourcil. S'il avait su jadis qu'il suffisait d'un discours sur ça pour l'affaiblir autant, il aurait commis son assassinat sur Xanxus plus tôt…

\- Il va mourir.

Hibari incita son rival à l'affranchir du nom du futur moribond, mais Xanxus n'avait pas l'air d'accord.

\- Fus-tu convaincu ?

Kyôya bâilla.

\- _Not a lot_. (il avait plaisir à discourir dans l'patois du pays où il vivait)

Xanxus parut satisfait. Il continua, mais par avant, s'affranchit d'une contrainte trop rude pour la suite de la discussion.

\- Tu aimes les fleurs ?

Cette fois ce fut au tour d'Hibari de manquer s'étranger avec son thé.

\- C'est quoi cette question ? demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

\- Une question, répondit Xanxus, moqueur. Alors ?

Hibari haussa les épaules.

\- Ca dépend. Pourquoi ?

\- Je t'ai vu en admirer dans le parc.

-…

-…

-…

\- Ah.

Et un plein pot de glace se renversa sur le visage de l'alouette.

\- Oups, fit le serveur. Désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu.

~**OoO**~

Hibari était prêt à sortir ses tonfas pour punir l'impudent, mais, bizarrement, l'herbivore disparut dès qu'il cilla. Il haussa les épaules et décida de se concentrer sur un point plus important : la glace.

Il passa un doigt sur son visage et le porta à sa bouche. Hum. Pas mauvais. Il suça consciencieusement son doigt, passa sa langue à tous les endroits qu'il pouvait atteindre sur son visage et s'apprêta à s'essuyer le reste avec une serviette quand il sentit une présence au-dessus de lui. Son regard tomba sur le Roi des Singes qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur, l'air de ne pas aller très bien. Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Un problème ?

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'inquiéter pour ses ennemis, mais étant donné qu'il se trouvait _un peu _juste en dessous de ledit ennemi, il voudrait pouvoir prévenir le moindre risque de chute ou de vomi.

Xanxus fronça les sourcil et l'agrippa par le col, se penchant vers lui.

\- Tu commences vraiment à m'énerver déchet, souffla-t-il.

(Dans un coin sombre et invisible, un ananas était entouré d'étoiles – ce qui rendait le coin un peu moins sombre)

Hibari haussa le deuxième sourcil.

\- Et ?

(Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas une nouveauté)

Xanxus se rapprocha encore plus de lui. Hibari s'obligea à garder un air parfaitement calme, mais dans son esprit c'était la panique totale. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que voulait l'autre, et en plus sa chaleur commençait à l'envelopper, il avait chaud, trop chaud, et ça lui rappelait quelque chose, une chambre, un lit, des mains sur son corps, des yeux rouges et-

\- Atteeeendeeeez un peeeu Bel-senpaï. Squalo-san va vraiment être en colère. fit Fran en entrant en coup de vent dans le café, tiré par un prince blond.

\- Ushishi, je m'en fiche. répliqua ledit prince blond.

\- Tiens, salut Kyô-kun. Oh, je dérange ? Pardon. A plus tard !

Et les deux disparurent dans l'escalier menant aux toilettes. La tête de Fran réapparut juste quelques secondes pour lancer un rapide "T'as de la glace sur le front Kyô-kun c'est nor-" puis plus rien.

Xanxus le fixa encore quelques secondes et Hibari soutint sans flancher le regard de braise. Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant un doigt passer sur son front et en retirer ce qu'il restait de glace, avant de finir dans la bouche du Roi des Singes, qui finalement se rassit en poussant un profond grognement.

(Dans le coin sombre et invisible, un ananas donnait des billets verts à un autre en bougonnant)

Un blanc s'installa, juste coupé par l'arrivée de trois herbivores de leur groupe dans le café. Elles choisirent une table près de l'entrée, assez éloignée de la leur et commencèrent à parler doucement. Hibari fixa le fond de sa tasse vide, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. C'était une sensation étrange pour lui. D'ordinaire, il ne se sentait pas le moindre besoin d'entamer une conversation, mais là il ne supportait pas le silence lourd qui pesait.

\- T'es pas jaloux ?

Il haussa un sourcil et leva les yeux vers le Roi des Singes.

\- De qui ?

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Xanxus d'afficher sa surprise.

\- Du déchet de grenouille. Vous étiez ensemble non ?

Hibari sentit les coins de ses lèvres se soulever de quelques millimètres.

\- Pas du tout. répondit-il en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres pour cacher son amusement. Il voulait juste rendre l'herbivore à frange à jaloux.

\- Et tu as accepté de le laisser t'utiliser comme ça ?

Le brun reposa sa tasse. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Pourtant, il avait ses raisons… Mais là…

\- Ca me permettait d'énerver l'herbivore à frange, finit-il par dire d'un ton sec. Et il me passait sa viande.

\- Ah.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Xanxus commanda un autre verre de vin.

\- Alors ? Pourquoi une laisse ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu comprendrais quand tu serais grand, gamin.

\- Je vais te mordre à mort.

\- Quand tu veux.

* * *

Vàlà.

Vàlà vàlà.

Vàlà vàlà vàlà.

Quelqu'un lit ces notes de fin ?

Si oui, mettez "je suis un choux de Bruxelles dansant la macarena tout nu dans mon assiette" dans vos reviews.

(Hâte de voir ça)

Et sinon, il y a tout un passage dans ce chapitre qui est écrit sans "e". L'aviez-vous remarqué ? Oui ? Non ?

Bon, c'était galère à faire.

J'ai bien pris une demi-heure au lieu des cinq minutes habituelles.

Et juste avant, référence à "La Cantatrice Chauve" de Ionesco.

Et pis aussi Astérix.

(Mais ça c'est pas très compliqué u.u)

Démasquerez-vous les ananas qui se sont glissés dans ce chapitre ?

Kufufu.

Et sinon…

OMG JE SUIS AU LYCEEEEEE !

TOT

Et en plus on a cours le samedi matin ;w; je le savais même pas !

Bon, la véritable rentrée c'est demain…

ZE VEEEEUUUUX PAAAAS !

Et en plus je sais même pas où sont les classes x)

(Quelqu'un sait comment faire pour revenir au collège ? Oui ? Non ? Non ? Oui ?)

Bref.

J'arrête de vous ennuyer avec ma rentrée. En espérant que la votre se soit bien passée,

Sincèrement, votre

Himutsu-sama.

(Reviews ? :3)


	67. 62 - Que faire d'une laisse ?

TADAAAAAA ! Z'AVEZ VU Z'AVEZ VU ? MON RYTHME DE PARUTION DE DINGUE ?

Vous pouvez être fiers de moi u.u

(Je vais peut-être même l'augmenter u.u)

'Fin bref.

Un big big big merci avec la larme à l'œil à **MsAkabane, MissXYZ, Jurii-Gothic, Meiko-chan, tenshihouou, Ayui-Ayone** et **Sayuki-chan **pour leurs reviews ! (finalement, le rêve des trois cent reviews peut peut-être se concrétiser…)

**Rar :**

**MissXYZ : **Ah… ? Bon… D'accord. Mirciii :D (ou LA réponse de dingue)

**Meiko-chan : **Comment ça, "enfin" ?._. Attend, je publie hyper vite par rapport à d'habitude !... Bon, ok, c'est pas très compliqué. Mais quand même ! … A moins que je ne doive prendre ça comme un compliment ? (du genre : wow, la fic d'Himutsu-sama est tellement bien que même deux heures sans me paraissent une éternité ! Vivement la suite !"… C'est ça ? :D/BAM/)) Le V18 finira par venir u.u Promis. (vive le string ! … j'espère que je réussirais à le faire revenir…) XD Tu y tiens vraiment à ton 2618 XD Malheureusement pour toi, je pense que cette période de couple de la fic est révolue… :/ "Frognapper"… xD (je sais quand même que "frog" veut dire "grenouille", j'ai un niveau de m*rde, mais là quand même… x)) Bon, j'irais voir cette musique dès que je peux ! Merci pour le lien ! ;) Ah, je savais comment les trouver (j'ai fini par comprendre ce site après un an à être inscrite dessus u.u) c'était juste pour avoir les liens plus rapidement :) Mais bon, merci :D J'irais lire le plus vite possible ;) Par contre, toi, tu ne lis pas les notes de fin, je me trompe ? ;-) Allez, bonne lecture ! :D

**Sayuki-chan : **Je ferais de mon mieux pour le caser ce B18, je te jure ! … Après le V18. Et ensuite je ferais du Levi18. 'Fin bref. (quand même, pauvre Xanxus, il va voir son alouette lui être piquée par tous ses subordonnés XD) Mirciiii, ça me rend vraiment contente que tu dises ça ! ^^ *étoiles dans les yeux* Je l'ai touché ce château xD Il aurait fallu que j'ai Ryûk ou Rem à côté de moi pour leur demander si mon espérance de vie s'était rallongée… ohhhhhh oui, Hiba-chan est siiiii innocent… *petite larme émue* C'est ce qui fait son charme aussi… C'est bieeeeeeen, tu t'améliores dans la "Squalolovitude" ! XD XD Oh, moi aussi je lis toujours les notes de fin :D Et celles de début aussi ! … Tu lis les notes du début ? … Bon, tant pis. Mais le début de la phrase commençait bien u.u Généralement, on ne remarque pas vraiment, on se dit juste qu'il y a un truc un peu bizarre, et c'est ensuite quand on le dit que tu te fais "… oh… OOOOOH… Mais c'est vrai, y'a pas de "e" en fait…" x) Mirci, en fait ça s'est super bien passé ^^ Et toi, ta rentrée, ça allait ?

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'a changé depuis le dernier chapitre. J'ai juste repéré où acheter les figurines de Hiba-chan, Muku-chan, Xanxus et Byabya. (Bon, y'a aussi Tsu-chan et Take-chan, mais ça importe moins u.u *se fait tuer par toutes les fans de Tsuna et Yamamoto*)

**Pairing : **ATTENTION LES YEUX CA VA PIQUER ! BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP PIQUER ! PARCE QUE JE ME SUIS E-CLA-TEE DANS CE CHAPITRE ! EN GROS, C'EST DU LUSS18 ICI ! MWAHAHAHAHAHA !

**Warning : **Massage

Bon bin… Enjoy ? :D

* * *

\- Herbivore ?

Squalo se retourna, surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux gamin ?

\- Pourquoi le Roi des Singes m'a offert une laisse à mon anniversaire ? demanda Hibari.

Squalo cligna des yeux, décontenancé. C'était _quoi_ cette question ? Il bafouilla quelques mots, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

\- Je VEUX une réponse, fit le Nuage, un éclat métallique luisant dans les profondeurs de ses manches.

\- Euh… Eh bien… Je…

Soudain, deux yeux rouges brillant dans l'ombre apparurent à l'argenté en même temps qu'un grondement retentissait sourdement. Bester.

Et si son Boss envoyait Bester, ça voulait dire que…

\- Oh tiens regarde ce gamin a l'air de s'être cassé la jambe je dois aller voir s'il va bien ! Allez salut !

Hibari ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant le requin s'enfuir en courant. En plus il n'y avait strictement _aucun _morveux dans les parages (ils étaient tous en anglais).

Puis il haussa les épaules et se mit à la recherche d'un autre herbivore qui pourrait lui apporter la réponse à sa question.

~**OoO**~

\- Herbivore.

Lussuria déglutit difficilement et regarda tout autour de lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Boss était venu le voir pour lui dire de "ne répondre à aucune question du déchet d'alouette si ça concerne une laisse ou je te bute" mais il sentait que le fait qu'Hibari s'approche de lui était une mauvaise chose.

Une _très _mauvaise chose.

Il se composa rapidement un sourire affable.

\- Oooh, Hibari-chan ! minauda-t-il. Quelle bonne surprise ! Tu t'es enfin rendu compte que tu est irrésistiblement attiré par moi ? Comme je suis honoré ! On va dans la chambre ?

Hibari lui jeta un regard dégoûté.

\- Non. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi le Roi des Singes m'a-

\- Ooooh, mais regarde-moi ce bel homme ! Bon, puisque tu m'as rejeté et que mon cœur est maintenant en mille morceaux, je vais aller lui demander de me réconforter. _My deeeeeeaaaaaar ! _cria Lussuria en courant après un anglais blond. _You're a beautiful guy, you know ? _

Hibari soupira.

~**OoO**~

\- Herbivores.

Bel plissa le nez et les gamins derrière lui s'arrêtèrent nets. Hibari retint un soupir en voyant les morveux. Il voulait parler en privé avec l'herbivore à frange lui !

\- **Pourquoi le Roi des Singes m'a offert une laisse à mon anniversaire ? **demanda-t-il en japonais.

Bel se contenta de lui rire littéralement au nez.

\- **Une réponse. **

\- Ushishishi !

\- **Bon, je vais voir le batracien. **

Un couteau le stoppa.

\- Tu ne t'approches pas de lui, siffla Bel.

Hibari haussa un sourcil triomphant.

\- Dis-le moi alors.

Bel déglutit difficilement. Et partit en courant.

~**OoO**~

Hibari se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il la _voulait _la réponse à sa question lui ! Et impossible de trouver qui que ce soit pour y répondre ! Tous les singes avaient mystérieusement disparus, et l'herbivore en chef s'était contenté de lui rire au nez avant de raccrocher.

\- Moo ? Hibari-chan ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? minauda Lussuria d'un air inquiet en entrant dans la chambre.

Le brun lui renvoya un regard noir mais bien trop mignon pour sa santé. Le travesti déglutit et ferma la porte à clé.

\- Alors Hibari-chan, susurra le boxeur en s'approchant de l'autre. Et si tu racontais à Mama Lussuria ce qui te tracasse ?

~**OoO**~

Allongé sur le ventre, la tête enfoncée dans ses bras, Hibari frémit sous la sensation des mains sur sa peau. C'était juste… trop… bon…

Il enfouit son visage dans le matelas pour étouffer les petits gémissements qui montaient en lui. Les mains allaient partout sur son corps, se posaient sur les points sensibles, lui tirant des petits bruits qu'il faisait tout pour contenir. Il se tendit quand elles arrivèrent plus bas.

\- Ne me touche pas là, grogna-t-il en sortant sa tête de la literie.

Un simple sourire lui répondit mais les mains remontèrent quand même. Tout son corps se relâcha alors qu'elles touchaient _ce _point, celui qui le tiraillait depuis si longtemps. Apparemment satisfaites de leur trouvailles, les mains musclées se mirent à caresser, à malaxer, à titiller cet endroit si sensible pour lui.

Un souffle chaud vint caresser son oreille.

\- Alors ? C'est bon ?

Hibari ne put qu'hocher la tête, submergé par les sensations qui affluaient en lui. Il avait envie de ça depuis si longtemps… Il en avait _besoin _depuis si longtemps ! Il se crispa un peu quand des doigts vinrent effleurer ses abdominaux, redessinant le contour de ses muscles, avant de descendre petit à petit. La voix rauque résonna de nouveau à ses oreilles.

\- Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de prendre un peu de plaisir, Hi-ba-ri-chan ~

Il se tendit en sentant son pantalon lui être enlevé. Il ne lui restait maintenant plus que son boxer, et il combattit vivement le rougissement qui lui montait aux joues d'être ainsi exposé au regard de l'autre. Les mains se posèrent sur ses cuisses, découvrant avec plaisir ses formes et ses réactions. Il retint le soupir qui montait en lui comme l'autre montait vers ses fesses.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me toucher là, gronda-t-il sourdement.

L'autre ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais fut coupé par la porte qui voltigea à travers la pièce.

Xanxus se stoppa net devant le spectacle qui l'attendait.

Lussuria, auparavant à quatre pattes au-dessus d'Hibari, ses mains sur ses fesses, se redressa vivement. Et le brun se contenta de lancer son regard le plus noir au Roi des Singes en espérant que le léger rougissement de ses joues passerait inaperçu.

Xanxus sortit ses pistolets.

\- Je vais te buter déchet.

~**OoO**~

Hibari soupira et se renfonça un peu plus dans le canapé. Il jeta un regard boudeur au Roi des Singes qui le dévisageait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.

\- Tu veux _vraiment _me faire croire ça déchet ?

Le regard boudeur se changea en regard noir. Très noir.

\- Ne me parle pas comme à un de tes singes, siffla Hibari. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai été forcé de vivre avec vous que je suis sous tes ordres.

Xanxus lui renvoya lui aussi un regard noir et quand les deux regards noirs se heurtèrent, Bel grimaça.

\- Le Boss est vraiment en colère, ushishi…

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Bel, voi ! Faut absolument éviter qu'ils combattent !

\- Impossible. Ils vont se battre, c'est sûr.

\- Bien sûr que si, répliqua Xanxus sur un ton si menaçant qu'il aurait envoyé les mafieux les plus redoutables pleurer dans les jupes de leurs mères.

\- Tu vois tu vois tu vois ? Ils vont se battre, c'est sûr !

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- SI.

\- Ouille, le Boss a mit des majuscules…

\- NON.

\- Tiens, le gamin aussi sait le faire…

\- SI.

\- _Non._

\- Et voilà qu'il réplique avec des italiques…

\- Ca fait mal les italiques. C'est très fort.

\- _SI. _

\- Wow ! Majuscules plus italiques ?

_**\- NON. **_

-…

-…

\- Ca a atteint un stade que je saurais même plus commenter.

\- _**S**__-_

\- Bossu ? Je viens de trouver Travesti-san presque mort dans la chambre d'à côté. Il s'est passé quoi ?

Squalo, Bel et Mammon fusillèrent du regard Fran qui venait d'interrompre ce si épique combat de polices.

\- Ce déchet était dans le lit du déchet d'alouette, au-dessus de lui, et le _touchait. _gronda Xanxus sans quitter Hibari du regard.

Fran ne broncha pas.

\- Oh. C'est moche ça. Ca fait vraiment une horrible image mentale. Je crois que je vais vomir. Comment avez-vous pu faire ça Alouette-san ?

\- Je n'ai _rien _fait, siffla le Nuage. L'herbivore m'a juste proposé de me faire un massage.

\- Un massage sur les fesses ? contra Xanxus, son aura noire s'épaississant.

Bel fit semblant de vomir.

\- Je lui avais dit de ne pas me toucher là, et j'allais lui enlever ses mains ! fit Hibari, grossissant lui aussi son aura.

\- Alors pourquoi tu étais presque nu ?

Bizarrement, à cette question, le Nuage se renfrogna.

\- Alors ? gronda Xanxus dont l'aura se livrait à un combat sans pitié avec celle du petit brun.

\- Je n'ai pas à te le dire. finit par déclarer Hibari.

\- Dis. Le. Moi.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Et les voilà repartis pour un tour, soupira Squalo. A croire que toutes leurs discussions doivent obligatoirement aboutir à ça…

\- Ushishi, c'est pourtant évident. Le paysan travesti n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance que l'alouette paysanne ait une dette envers lui, et l'a donc utilisée pour pouvoir le toucher !

Hibari lança un regard noir, agrémenté d'un couteau, à Bel qui attrapa aisément l'arme.

\- Ushi- Hé ! Mais c'est un de mes couteaux ça !

Hibari haussa les épaules.

\- C'est vrai ? gronda Xanxus qui n'avait pas perdu l'histoire de vue.

Hibari se leva.

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier. … Et puis c'est de ta faute.

Tous les Varias ouvrirent de grands yeux.

\- T'avais qu'à me dire pourquoi tu m'avais offert une laisse et je n'aurais pas été si tendu au point d'accepter ça.

Et Hibari sortit.

-…

-…

-…

\- Kufufu, c'est qu'elle s'améliore en manipulation psychologique l'alouette !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là toi ?!

\- De qui tu parles Bel ? Y'a personne d'autre que nous dans la pièce…

~**OoO**~

Hibari rentra en soupirant dans sa chambre. Il ne jeta pas un regard au tas noirci et inconscient qu'était désormais l'herbivore travesti et se pencha vers ses tiroirs. Il en sortit un magazine qu'il avait toujours trouvé assez bizarre (il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de mettre la photo d'un herbivore presque nu et juste habillé de deux-trois vêtements noirs et cloutés en couverture) et ressortit de la chambre pour aller dans le parc. Là, il marcha vers un endroit qu'il avait repéré, grimpa dans un arbre, et commença à effeuiller le magazine, le découpant en petites bandelettes.

Puis il resta immobile et sourit doucement en voyant les oiseaux qu'il avait remarqués quelques jours auparavant prendre petit à petit les bandelettes de papier pour les emmener vers leur nid afin de le garnir.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de ciller lorsqu'un des oiseaux s'envola, tenant dans son bec une page du magazine représentant un endroit assez particulier de l'anatomie masculine.

Il aurait peut-être dû vérifier ce qu'était ce magazine avant de l' "emprunter" à l'herbivore à frange…

~**OoO**~

\- _Kyôya ? _

\- Hn.

\- _Super, je pensais que t'étais pas là. Alors, je voulais juste te poser quelques questions, qui te paraitront peut-être un peu indiscrète, mais je veux que tu y répondes._

Hibari fronça les sourcils.

_\- Un : est-ce que tu es toujours avec Dino-san ? _

Le brun avala tranquillement son verre d'eau pendant que son froncement de sourcils s'accentuait. Les herbivores de sa table (celles avec qui il avait déjà mangé) étaient muettes.

_\- _Non, répondit-il sèchement, le souvenir de leur rencontre de l'autre jour s'imposant à lui.

_\- Bien. _fit l'herbivore en chef, qui ne semblait pas surpris. _Deux : est-ce que tu as déjà couché avec un des membres de la Varia ? _

Cette fois la boulette de viande qu'il était en train de mâcher eu du mal à passer.

\- Je crois que j'ai mal compris, gronda-t-il sourdement.

_\- Pas du tout. Allez, réponds ! _

_\- _… Non, finit-il par dire.

_\- Et est-ce que tu _prévois _de coucher avec un membre de la Varia ? _

Hibari referma son portable.

Regarda son assiette.

Puis les herbivores à sa table qui avaient repris leur discussion.

\- _Herbivores. Savez-vous pourquoi un herbivore offrirait une laisse à quelqu'un pour son anniversaire ? _

~**OoO**~

En Italie, Tsuna regarda son portable, et sourit.

\- C'est bon, vous pouvez continuer votre pièce de théâtre, dit-il joyeusement à Gokudera, qui était seulement vêtu d'un pagne de feuilles.

A côté de lui, lui aussi vêtu d'un pagne, Yamamoto qui agitait une grande branche d'arbre au-dessus de Tsuna, rit joyeusement. Ryohei leva son poing de gorille en l'air en criant un "extrême" un peu faiblard, et Lambo bâilla, observant d'un air dubitatif les peintures diverses qui recouvraient son corps.

En ce moment, tous enviaient Hibari.

* * *

Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas bien réfléchi à la situation de notre alouette internationale ces petits coquillages.

'Fin bon.

Les herbivores répondront-elles à Hiba-chan au sujet de la laisse ?

Muku-chan finira-t-il par être démasqué ?

Saura-t-on pourquoi Bel a des magazines porno ?

Squalo réussira-t-il à se faire obéir avant la fin de la colo ?

Xanxus terminera-t-il dans le lit anglais d'Hiba-chan ? Ou devra-t-il attendre encore un peu ?

Lussuria sera-t-il rapidement sur pied ?

La glace refera-t-elle une apparition ?

Et que devient le string ?

A suivre au prochain chapitre…

Qui contiendra…

Je sais pas trop en fait.

(Hey, on est au chapitre 62 ! Plus que 7 chapitres de retard !)

C'est pour cette raison que…

Je pense, à certains moments, quand j'aurais des chapitres déjà écrits, poster deux fois en deux jours.

*cris d'étonnement de la part des lecteurs*

Oui, je sais, déjà que j'ai du mal deux fois par semaine…

Mais là, ça devient grave u.u

On est en septembre les gens ! CI se finit en décembre ! Si je continue comme ça, je bouclerais jamais mon programme u.u

(Bon, programme, programme… Je sais pas vraiment si cet arc est l'avant-dernier ou l'avant-avant-dernier, mais passons)

Pour en revenir au chapitre en lui-même…

Fran recommence à disparaître.

Ohlàlà.

Par contre, Bel est de plus en plus présent.

Et Mammon dans tout ça ?

Bin il filme pour plus tard. (souvenirs, souvenirs…)

D'ailleurs, faut que je réussisse à les caser mes scènes V18.

(Remarquez le pluriel)

('Fin j'en ai écris aucune, mais j'aimerais bien en faire plusieurs)

(Quoi ? J'oublie quelque chose ?)

(Un travesti ? Comment ça un travesti ?)

(Un travesti pervers nécrophile ? Avec une alouette ?)

(Mais non. Vous devez rêver. Jamais, _jamais, _JAMAIS, je n'aurais fait pareille chose)

(Haha, PAS. DU. TOUT. Vous confondez avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est obligé.)

(Mon adresse ? Pourquoi ? …Des couteaux ?... Pour faire quoi…. ?)

(…)

(Reviews ? :3)

(*part en courant*)

(oh et, il faut dire que j'ai été surprise du nombre de choux de Bruxelles pervers composant mon lectorat. Mais étant donné que j'ai l'esprit ouvert, je ne vous rejetterais pas pour autant et vous dis un grand bonjour. pouvez-vous maintenant aller vous rhabiller s'il vous plait ?)


	68. 63 - Une séance chez le psy

Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre avec juste un jour d'intervalle ! Sauf que je suis totalement à plat *bâille* et que je me contenterais donc juste de dire un grand merci à **MissXYZ, Meiko-san **(tiens, ça change ?), **Plume85, tahury **(contente de te revoir ! :D ^^) **MsAkabane **et **Sayuki-chan **pour leurs très gentilles reviews auxquelles je répondrais demain ! (j'ai du mal à tenir debout m'en voulez pas *regard d'Hiba-chan quand il a deux ans*

**Rar ****: **(...bin quoi ? ...On est bien "demain" non ?...)

**MissXYZ : **C'est sûr que "Lussuria" et "érotique" dans la même phrase, c'est impossible... Et toujours merci pour tes reviews !

**Meiko-san : **...Tu aimes le Luss18 ? *grand sourire psychopathe* ...Tu penses quoi du Levi18 sinon ? *sifflote innocemment* La scène de V18 (je pense aussi qu'on dit comme ça, je suis pas sûre =.=") viendra un jour, c'est promis. Par contre, ce qui n'est pas promis, c'est la date du jour en question... La semaine ou le mois prochain... ? A voir. Il a disparu MAIS il reviendra ! C'est sûr ! *tête déterminée* Le Livre de la Jungle... ? Tiens, j'avais même pas pensé XD Tout est parti de Goku-chan en pagne :3 Et Tsutsu en Cléopâtre ? ... XD X'D *se roule par terre de rire* Bon sang, faudra faire ça un jour, c'est obligé !

**Sayuki-chan : **Hum. *tête pas convaincue* Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un moment où on peut finir de maltraiter Hiba-chan. Après tout, les trois quarts des fics de ce site maltraitent Tsutsu. Ici, HIba-chan reçoit le même traitement, mais en une fois ! :D Oui, pauvre garçon U.U on le reverra peut-être... si Lussuria ne l'a pas définitivement traumatisé. En bain de sang, hm ? J'imagine que c'était pas vraiment ce à quoi tu t'attendais xD (c'est bon ? Y'a pas eu trop de problème au redémarrage ? Aucune donnée perdue ? Non ? Parfait. Je m'en serais voulue sinon.) OWIIII XANXUS NOTRE SAUVEUR *W* Pauvre Bel-kun et Fran-kun :c *une minute de silence en l'honneur des deux innocences perdues à jamais de ces pauvres petits garçons* Bel-kun est un génie u.u Ca dit tout ! *w* (bin oui, je l'aime beaucoup Bel-kun en vrai x)) Pauvre Squalo t'es méchante avec lui ;w; La glace... ? NAAAAN, PAS RIP LA GLACE ! T.T Je ne laisserais pas ceci arriver ! *regard déterminé* (merci xD)

**Disclaimer : **le blabla blibli habituel.

**Pairing : **Z'êtes assez grands pour les trouver seuls non ? :D

**Warning : **Psychanalyse.

Bon bin… Enjoy ? :3

* * *

\- _Dites-le moi._

Les filles accélérèrent. Hibari aussi.

\- _Dites. Le. Moi._

Elles couraient presque.

_\- Tout. De. Suite._

\- _Mais Hibari-san, essayes de comprendre ! _s'exclama l'une d'elles. _Ca gâcherait tout si on te le disait !_

_\- Gâcher _quoi _? _grogna le brun qui n'avait aucun problème à rester à côté d'elles.

_\- Mais… tout ! _

Ils arrivaient en vue de leur bâtiment.

_\- Hors de question que j'ignore quelque chose que même des herbivores connaissent. _

_\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas toujours glorieux de savoir certaines choses. Au contraire, il vaut mieux les ignorer. Pourquoi crois-tu que, en tant que carnivore, tu ignores la réponse à cette question ? Parce que tu vaux mieux que ça ! Beaucoup mieux ! Alors vas-y, ne t'en préoccupes plus, laisse cette réponse aux herbivores, aux faibles comme nous, et continue ton glorieux et puissant chemin de carnivore ! _

Hibari s'arrêta, submergé par la puissance des mots de l'herbivore. Et si… et si elle avait raison ? Et si ses parents l'avaient tenus dans l'ignorance de cette question parce qu'il valait mieux ?

Il ouvrit néanmoins la bouche, afin d'avoir la confirmation, quand il se rendit compte que les herbivores avaient disparues.

Et qu'il s'était fait avoir en beauté.

~**OoO**~

_Dans une pièce sombre et mystérieuse, seulement éclairée par la lumière de la lune qui filtrait à travers les rideaux sombres et mystérieux, tout un groupe de personnes sombres et mystérieuses s'était réuni pour parler de projets sombres et mystérieux…_

_\- Euh, dites, on peut allumer la lumière là ? Nan mais parce que ça fait un peu mal aux yeux tout ce noir. _retentit une voix.

_\- Impossible, _répliqua un garçon. _Si jamais on se fait prendre, s'en est fini de nous._

_\- Mais ils vont pas monter !_

_\- On ne sait jamais… _

\- VOOOOOOOOOOOOI BEEEL ! FRAN ! VOUS NE FAITES PAS CA ICI ! ET REVENEEEEZ IMMEDIATEMENT !

\- LA FERME DECHET J'ESSAYE DE DORMIR !

\- Vous allez payer pour avoir dérangé le sommeil de Xanxus-sama.

\- Je vais tous vous mordre à mort.

-… Allons, dormez tous mes petits.

Le groupe de personnes resta silencieux un petit moment. Puis il y eut un déclic et la lumière s'alluma.

_\- Ah, ça fait du bien ! _s'exclama la fille qui avait demandé l'apparition de la lumière.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

\- Light is here_, _murmura une autre fille à l'oreille de la première qui pouffa silencieusement.

Un garçon se leva.

\- _Bien. Vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes réunis ici. C'est pour parler du problème numéro 17. Les monos. _

Les regards devinrent graves.

\- _Depuis le début nous sommes ignorés, _reprit le garçon. _Depuis le début, ils ne font pas attention à nous, se contentant de nous traiter comme des sales gosses à problèmes-_

_\- Que nous sommes, _coupa un autre garçon, approuvé par les autres.

\- _Oui, que nous sommes, mais passons. Donc, depuis le début nous sommes brimés, ignorés, simples personnages de second plan. Mais ça ne va pas durer comme ça. Nous allons leur montrer de quoi nous sommes capables. Que nous ne sommes pas juste des déchets._

_\- Ou des herbivores, _ajouta une fille.

_\- Exactement. Vous êtes d'accord avec moi ? _

Des cris de joie retentirent, vite couverts par des bruits de cavalcade et de verre brisé à l'étage en dessous.

\- _Bien. Maintenant, si quelqu'un à quelque chose à proposer…_

Une main se leva timidement, appartenant à la fille qui avait demandé de la lumière. Elle rougit quand les regards se posèrent sur elle, et prit la parole.

_\- Avec Lou et Pauline, on a mangé plusieurs fois avec des monos, surtout Hibari-san. Et… ils ont tous de gros, gros problèmes. Déjà, ils souffrent tous d'une paranoïa aigue, prouvée par les armes qu'ils transportent et leurs réactions à de simples gestes normaux – par exemple, taper dans le dos de Bel amène à se faire menacer d'un couteau moins d'une seconde après. Je pense que c'est cette paranoïa qui cause leurs troubles de sommeil-_

_\- Et donc les nôtres. _coupa un garçon. _Dites-moi _qui _arrive à dormir ? _

_\- Personne, _soupira une fille. _Ils font trop de bruit. _

_\- Voilà. Et ceci n'est rien par rapport à ce qu'ils ont en tout. Des complexes en tout genre, des problèmes de sexualité, des traumatismes divers… Petit exemple : ce soir, au dîner, Hibari-san nous a demandé, après un coup de téléphone, si on savait pourquoi quelqu'un offrirait une laisse à quelqu'un d'autre pour son anniversaire._

Un silence grave suivit cette prise de parole. La fille reprit la parole.

\- _Et je voudrais juste vous montrer une petite expérience… Je reviens dans deux minutes._

Elle sortit de la chambre. Pour y re-rentrer avec un gros ananas dans les mains.

_\- Je l'ai acheté ce matin, _annonça-t-elle fièrement. _Suivez-moi._

A la queue-leu-leu, tous les gamins de la colo descendirent. La fille posa l'ananas devant la porte de la chambre où dormait Hibari, se recula jusqu'aux escaliers d'où ils étaient cachés mais pouvaient quand même voir les événements, et prit une grande inspiration.

\- PINEAPPLE ! cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Aussitôt un branle-bas de combat se fit entendre dan les deux chambres et tous leurs monos en sortirent. Xanxus avait dégainé ses pistolets, Bel ses couteaux, Squalo bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Levi suivait Xanxus, Lussuria se faisait tout petit, Fran croquait une pomme et Hibari se précipita sur l'ananas, tous tonfas dehors.

Une minute plus tard, il ne restait plus que de la bouillie d'ananas.

\- Zut, c'était pas le bon. observa Hibari d'un air déçu.

\- On le butera une autre fois, grogna Xanxus.

Mammon prit une photo et Fran jeta son trognon de pomme dans une poubelle qui venait d'apparaître.

\- _C'est grave là._

_\- Je vous l'avais dit._

_\- Il faut les aider le plus vite possible._

_\- Je propose une première séance demain midi, à douze heures trente ? Ca vous va ?_

Hochements de tête unanimes.

\- _Parfait. On va se dépêcher de régler cette histoire, les faire redevenir ce qu'ils doivent être – soit de pauvres agneaux effrayés – et reprendre notre rôle de bourreaux. _

_\- Et je pourrais avoir Ibari-tchan. _

_\- OUUUUUUAAAAAAIS ! _

_\- _LA FERME DECHETS !

~**OoO**~

_\- Dis, tu crois qu'il faudrait dire à Juliette qu'ils sont tous gays ? _

_\- Mais non, laisse-la comprendre toute seule. Ce sera plus marrant._

_\- Mais ça va être long si faut juste compter sur son intellect… et puis j'aime pas trop l'idée de la voir tourner comme ça autour d'Hibari…_

_\- Tu serais pas un peu amoureuse toi ?_

_\- Quoi ? Pas du tout ! C'est juste qu'il va beaucoup mieux avec un garçon ! Même si elle n'a aucune chance de l'avoir ! _

_\- Alors pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? _

_\- Ferme-la Lou._

~**OoO**~

\- _Bon, première étape : les faire venir à la réunion._

_\- On peut pas juste leur demander ? _

_\- Non, ils refuseront. Il faut employer des moyens plus subtils… Zoé ?_

_\- Quoi ? _

_\- Il te reste un ananas ? _

Zoé eut l'air confuse.

_\- Non, j'en ai acheté qu'un. _

_\- Va falloir faire sans alors… _

_\- Bon, on va se répartir en équipe. Un mono par chambre. _

_\- Je prend Ibari-tchan ! _cria Juliette, qui se reçut un regard noir de Zoé.

_\- Si tu veux. La deuxième chambre de fille… ?_

_\- Xanxus._

_\- Bel._

_\- Fran._

_\- Squalo._

_\- Décidez-vous ! _

Une fille soupira.

\- _Suffit de leur demander je vous dit._

_\- Ils vont jamais accepter ! _

La fille (Azilis) se leva.

\- _On va voir ça._

Elle sortit de la chambre. En bas, on entendit un grand bruit, quelques cris d'intimidation (de provenance directe de requin) et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

_\- Ils nous attendent en bas. Dépêchez-vous, ils vont pas rester longtemps sinon. _

~**OoO**~

Hibari bâilla. Il était debout contre un des murs de la salle, devant tous les morveux qui leur faisaient face avec un visage grave. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait là d'ailleurs. Tout comme les autres singes qui étaient assis sur les canapés.

_\- On ne va pas tourner autour du pot, _entama une morveuse. _Vous êtes ici car vous avez de gros problèmes psychologiques. Problèmes que nous allons régler._

Hibari haussa un sourcil. Des problèmes ? Lui ? Pas du tout. Il était parfait. Absolument parfait. Personne n'était plus parfait que lui. De toute façon, même s'il trouvait quelqu'un comme ça, il le mordrait définitivement à mort pour avoir osé dépasser le taux de perfection d'un carnivore.

_\- Pour commencer, je vais vous poser quelques petits questions, _continua l'herbivore. _Un : que faites-vous si vous êtes menacés par toute une bande d'hommes et de femmes armés jusqu'aux dents ? _

_\- ON FONCE DANS LE TAS ET ON LES CRAME !_

_\- ON FONCE DANS LE TAS ET ON LES BUTE !_

_\- ON FONCE DANS LE TAS ET ON LES BUTE !_

_\- Toujours à répéter, vieux pervers foudroyant ?_

_\- On fonce dans le tas et on les découpe, ushishi…_

_\- On fonce dans le tas, on les tue tous, et on récupère les corps les moins abîmés !_

_\- On fonce dans le tas et on les mord à mort._

_\- Eh ben, si on n'a pas du boulot avec ça…_

~**OoO**~

\- _Qu'est-ce que vous voyez là _? demanda l'herbivore en leur montrant une tâche d'encre sur une feuille.

Les monos-qui-ne-voulaient-pas-l'être la regardèrent comme si elle était parfaitement débile.

_\- C'est une tâche d'encre, herbivore. _finit par se charger de dire Hibari.

La fille soupira.

-_ Oui, mais quel dessin voyez-vous dans cette tâche ? Pas tous ensemble s'il vous plaît. Et soyez honnêtes._

Les Varias (avec Hibari) observèrent attentivement la tâche.

_\- Un poisson, _déclara Squalo.

\- _Mooo, non… Je dirais plus… un cygne._

_\- Un signe ? Comment ça un signe ? _interrogea Fran.

\- _Eh bien, un cygne comme un cygne ! _

_\- Mais vous parlez du cygne ? Ou du signe ?_

_\- Du cygne ! _

_\- Mais un signe c'est très subjectif. Un signe de quoi ? _

_\- Le Néant, _fit gravement Levi, ce qui coupa court à la discussion.

_\- Une vache, _décréta Hibari.

_\- Une tête chauve_…_ ushishi._

_\- Une guirlande. _dit fermement Xanxus.

\- _Et toi Fran ? _demanda la fille.

La grenouille resta silencieuse. Ceux qui le connaissaient à peu près bien pouvaient avancer qu'il était particulièrement concentré et grave en ce moment.

_-… Une girafe sur un skate-board. _

~**OoO**~

\- _Alors ? _

_\- Ils sont tous tarés. Y'a rien d'autre à dire. _fit Zoé. _Totalement tarés. On peut rien faire pour eux, pas la peine de le demander. _

_\- T'as trouvé un moyen de les mettre à bout ? _

Zoé haussa les épaules.

\- _Peut-être un ou deux. Mais je ne garantis rien. Et puis, pousser à bout… Franchement, c'est impo-_

Une épais brouillard coupa la fille dans sa phrase. De nombreuses paires de sourcils se levèrent. Ils étaient à _l'intérieur. _Comment pouvait-il y avoir du brouillard ?!

\- Kufufu… résonna soudain une voix désincarnée. _Impossible vous dites ? Ca se voit que vous n'êtes que des amateurs. Il n'est jamais impossible de pousser les gens à bout quand on s'y met vraiment. C'est pour cela que…_

Le brouillard s'estompa, laissant se dévoiler une silhouette sous les yeux agrandis de surprise des gamins.

_\- Je vous propose une alliance ! _

Un long silence plana dans la chambre. Puis un garçon ouvrit la bouche.

\- _Pourquoi t'as un ananas sur la tête ? _

~**OoO**~

_[Tes cours de tennis se passent bien ? :D]_

_[Oui.]_

_[Super ! ^__~ _Xanxus t'aide bien?__]_

_[__Non.__]_

_[__Ooooh :c Va falloir que je lui en parle ! Les gosses sont supportables ?__]_

_[__Ils ont voulu nous psychanalyser ce midi.__]_

_[__Vraiment ? 'O' Et ça a donné quoi ?__]_

_[__Je ne sais pas.__]_

_[__Tu me diras les résultats dès que tu les as hein ? ;)__]_

_[__Hn.__]_

_[__Et sinon, t'as trouvé pour la laisse ?__]_

_[__…__]_

_[__lol__]_

_[__…__]_

_[__Tu sais qu'ils ont prévu de la pluie à partir de dimanche ?__]_

_[__…__]_

_[__Tu frises toujours sous la pluie ? __~O~__]_

_[_…_]_

_[__J'espère pour toi que tu as une capuche… ;D XD XD__]__  
_

_[__Je vais te mordre à mort herbivore.__]_

_[__C'est ça Kyôya, c'est ça. Tu me rediras ça le jour où tu sauras pour la laisse. Bon, je te laisse, Reborn vient de rentrer *w* __*Q* ~q~_ _Oh, et tu me diras ce que tu penses de cette photo...__]_

_[__Pièce Jointe__]_

\- Huh ? Alouette-san ? Pourquoi vous détruisez votre portable ? Vous savez, ça va vous revenir cher à force…

* * *

Voili voilou.

Ce chapitre laisse donc présager une alliance entre les morveux et Muku-chan.

Mais que donnera-t-elle ?

Suspens…

(oupas)

A vrai dire, j'ai vraiment très peu d'idées pour la suite T.T Juste des passages, comme ça, qu'il faut que je réussisse à relier…

Va falloir que je réfléchisse un peu…

Bon, je vais aussi essayer de poster demain :D

Si je suis pas la best… u.u

(Avec un peu de chance, je ferais intervenir le string, voire la glace dans le prochain chapitre. Mais je ne garantis rien.)

(D'ailleurs, est-ce que vous avez une idée pour la signification des symboles vus par nos mafieux adorés ? :D)

(Et quelle est la mystérieuse photo envoyée par Tsuna ?)

(Que de mystères...)

Alleeeeeeez… reviews ? ;3


	69. 64 - Les bienfaits des tests de magazine

Le miracle s'est fini, je n'ai pas réussi à poster dimanche T.T Donc toujours 6 chpaitres de retard. Enfin, ça diminue. Allez, un big merci à **MsAkabane, MissXYZ, JuriiiGothic, tahury **et **Sayuki-chan **pour leurs reviews et je ferais tout le reste demain parce que là je n'ai plus le temps !

**Rar :**

**MissXYZ : **Entièrement d'accord u.u Et merci ! (eh bin, je m'améliore pas question réponses aux reviews là...)

**Sayuki-chan : ** Ouais, pauvre Hiba-chan :c Il a dû se sentir siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii humilié... Eh non, il n'est pas mort, ce serait trop dommage : qui serait là pour tenir le rôle de punching-ball, hein ? En effet xD Mais je crois que ces gosses sont encore trop innocents pour le savoir u.u Alors chuuuuut ! Oh ouiiiii, paaaaaauvreee Muku-chan XD Heureusement qu'il n'a pas vu ça ! ...Quoique... Qui sait s'il était là ou pas ? Je sais pas pourquoi, mais la réponse d'Hiba-chan m'est venue comme ça , pouf ! Et puis, pour Fran... Bin, ma soeur mangeait une crêpe Wahou devant moi, alors par association d'idées... Muku-chan mettre "lol"... Ca serait amusant x) Mais oui, c'était bien Tsutsu :3 Moi non plus... En fait j'ai trop d'idées pour la photo, faut que j'arrive à me décider x)

So… Enjoy ! :D

* * *

\- _Un croissant monsieur ? _

Hibari haussa les sourcils devant l'herbivore à lunettes noires, avec une barbe blanche, et un grand chapeau sur la tête qui lui tendait un croissant. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il n'aurait pas su dire qui…

Il se contenta de passer son chemin.

\- _Je vous garantis qu'ils sont excellents. Vous avez tort de ne pas en manger._

_\- Je veux de la viande, _se contenta-t-il de grogner.

~**OoO**~

\- _Messieurs ? _

Bel et Fran se retournèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec un paysan qui portait un foulard rouge remonté jusqu'au nez.

\- _Nous vous vendons d'excellents petits poissons péchés ce matin. Vous en voulez ? _

_\- Ushishi, le prince ne mange que du caviar. _

_\- Si vous avez une pomme, j'en veux bien. _intervint Fran.

Le vendeur haussa les épaules.

\- _On n'a rien de ça. Juste du poisson. Revenez un autre jour._

~**OoO**~

_\- Monsieur ? _

Squalo se retourna.

\- _Quoi ?_

_\- Nous avons d'excellents morceaux de viande juteux, à des prix très bas. C'est une offre exceptionnelle, vous devriez en profiter._

_\- Je veux du poisson, _aboya Squalo, de très mauvaise humeur. Tous les poissons de la cantine avaient disparus juste avant que ce ne soit son tour de manger !

_\- Ah, c'est dommage, nous n'en avons pas aujourd'hui. Une autre fois peut-être. Au revoir ! _

~**OoO**~

Quand Lussuria entra dans la salle en croquant joyeusement dans un sandwich garni d'un steak bien saignant, une pomme dans un main, un petit pot de caviar dans l'autre, et qu'il déclara que le poisson était véritablement excellent, un vivat de protestations s'éleva.

Hibari se contenta de tourner la page du magazine qu'il était en train de lire, afin de découvrir s'il était plutôt du genre à utiliser tous ses atouts afin de séduire quelqu'un ou n'en dévoiler que quelques uns (il pensait être dans le deuxième cas, étant donné qu'il avait coché plus de triangles rouges que de carrés oranges).

~**OoO**~

\- Et si on jouait à Action ou Vérité ? proposa Lussuria d'un ton guilleret.

Bel "ushishita" et envoya un nouveau couteau dans le chapeau de Fran qui ne bougea pas d'un iota. Squalo "voia" que c'était une très mauvaise idée, Mammon acquiesça vivement, mais précisa bien qu'il ne participerait pas, Xanxus ne daigna même pas ouvrir les yeux, Levi foudroya le travesti du regard et Hibari se décida à cocher la case c) (" "Pulsion" rime chez vous à a) Action b) Raison c) Déshinibition")

\- Il faudrait plutôt attendre les gosses pour jouer à ça, dit-il d'une voix absente alors qu'il découvrait la question suivante ("Vous préféreriez un plan X : a) Sur une plage déserte sous les étoiles b) Dans les toilettes d'une boîte bondée c) Sur le bureau de votre patron").

La tête de l'herbivore chef avait été amusante quand il les avait surpris dans son bureau avec l'ananas, songea-t-il. Et il cocha la case c).

~**OoO**~

-… chan ? …ri-chan ? … HIBARI-CHAN ?

Hibari se redressa d'un coup et fusilla du regard l'herbivore travesti qui l'avait tiré de l'histoire racontée dans le magazine (celle d'une femme qui, après avoir été successivement trompée par son mari et son amant trouvait réconfort dans les bras de l'ex de sa meilleure amie, sans savoir que son amie l'aimait encore. Il arrivait au moment où l'amie racontait à la femme qu'en fait elle était encore amoureuse de son ex, et il voulait absolument savoir comment allait réagir l'héroïne ! Ce n'était pas le moment de le tirer de son histoire !)

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grogna-t-il, intimidant.

\- C'est l'heure de manger, se contenta de répondre Lussuria qui jetait des regards inquiets à Xanxus (lequel se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et les surveillait attentivement).

Hibari bâilla, corna sa page, et se leva, le magazine sous le bras.

~**OoO**~

\- _Vous avez bien compris ce qu'il fallait faire ?_

_\- Oui M. Ananas. _

_\- Je vous ai dit que je n'étais. Pas. Un. Ananas ! _

_\- Bien M. Ananas. _

_\- Fran ? _

_\- Quoi ? _

_\- Je vais te tuer. _

_\- Si vous voulez. Pourquoi ? _

_\- C'est toi qui leur a dit de m'appeler comme ça._

_\- Ah non. Ils m'ont juste recopié. Maintenant, si vous vouliez bien retirer votre trident, je commence à avoir mal à la tête et il ne me reste plus beaucoup d'aspirine._

~**OoO**~

\- _Ibari-tchan ? _minauda une fille. _Je peux m'asseoir ici ? _

Et sans attendre la réponse (qui aurait été indubitablement négative), la fille posa d'autorité son plateau près du brun, qui ne cilla pas, bien trop absorbé par l'histoire (l'amie découvrait la relation entre son ex et l'héroïne, tandis que le mari revenait dire à l'amie qu'il l'avait toujours aimé et qu'une incursion dans les pensées de l'ex permettait de savoir que ce dernier était gay et fou amoureux du mari).

\- _Tu lis quoi ? _

Hibari ne broncha pas, et Xanxus lança un regard noir à la fille.

\- _Hé ho ? Ibari-tchan ? Tu lis quoi ?_

Hibari tourna légèrement le magazine afin que l'herbivore puisse voir et retourna à son intrigue passionnante.

\- _Oh ! C'est amusant ! J'ai le même ! Tu as fais les tests ? Oui ? T'as répondu quoi à la question 8 du cinquième ? Moi j'ai coché la b) ! _

Hibari tourna un regard acéré vers l'herbivore.

\- _J'ai mis la a). _

_\- Et pour la question 9 ? _

_\- La c). _

_\- Pareil ! Et du coup tu as les résultats ou pas ? _

Hibari retint une moue déçue.

-_ Pas tous. Ils sont dans le numéro suivant. _

_\- Et je me le suis acheté ! _déclara triomphalement la fille (Gudule s'il se souvenait bien).

\- _Passe-le moi._

Gudule eut l'air désolée.

\- _Je ne l'ai plus. Je l'ai oublié à C***. Par contre je me souviens des réponses. _

_\- Dis-les moi. _

_\- Pour quel test ? _

Hibari réfléchit un peu, sous les regards attentifs des Varias qui n'auraient jamais pensé que le Nuage puisse faire des tests dans des magazines féminins.

\- _Le 3. J'ai eu un maximum de carrés._

Juliette se concentra. Qu'avait dit M. Ananas déjà ? Le test 3… le 3…

\- _Tu es fleur bleue, et tu te laisses facilement séduire, _déclara-t-elle finalement, très sûre d'elle. _Tu aimes les hommes romantiques, qui savent comment parler aux femmes. Tu es très sensible et chaque déception amoureuse te brise le cœur. Néanmoins, tu sais persévérer et t'accrocher jusqu'à trouver ton âme sœur. Ton homme idéal serait celui qui comprendrait le moindre de tes regards, qui saurait percer à jour toutes tes failles, afin de les combler peu à peu et pouvoir te rassurer. Il serait doux, délicat, attentionné, prêt à assouvir la moindre de tes envies, mais saurait également prendre des initiatives, que ce soit au lit ou dans la vie courante. _

Les Varias en restèrent bouche-bée et le morceau de viande qu'allait manger Xanxus n'atteignit jamais sa bouche.

Dans un coin sombre, Mukuro se tapait la tête contre le mur tandis que les gamins étaient pliés de rire.

~**OoO**~

Dans la salle commune, les filles répétaient une dernière fois la chorégraphie qu'elles allaient présenter au Talent Show alors qu'Hibari était allongé sur son lit, pensif. Puis il y eut un grand remue-ménage, des bruits de pas, et la porte s'ouvrit pour se refermer aussitôt. Le regard bleu se posa sur le Roi des Singes qui se tenait dans la chambre, l'air légèrement décontenancé.

Le panneau de bois se rouvrit, une glace à la vanille apparut au bout d'un bras, Xanxus la prit, une voix lança "_Pour Ibari-tchan !"_, des éclats de rire retentirent, et le verrou tourna.

Hibari se redressa lentement sur son lit. Xanxus contemplait la glace, pas très sûr de ce qu'il devait en faire. Finalement, il la tendit à l'alouette qui s'en empara pensivement.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois en faire ? finit-il par demander.

Xanxus haussa un sourcil.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il narquoisement. Te laver avec ?

Hibari lui adressa un rictus sarcastique et lécha un peu de la glace du bout de la langue. Un long silence plana dans la chambre alors que le cône s'amenuisait doucement sous le regard de braise du plus grand.

Ce fut Xanxus qui brisa en premier le blanc, ne supportant plus la situation.

\- Tu l'as trouvé où ton magazine ?

Les yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui un fugace instant puis retournèrent sur la glace.

\- Devant la porte.

\- Et tu l'as ramassé ?

\- Non, je l'ai jeté à la poubelle, c'est pour ça que je le lisais tout à l'heure.

Xanxus accusa le coup sans broncher, beau joueur.

\- Et c'est bien ?

Hibari haussa les épaules, occupé à sucer le haut de la glace.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de tests dont parlait le déchet tout à l'heure ? se décida enfin à grogner Xanxus – c'était le sujet qui le préoccupait depuis le dîner.

L'alouette combattit vivement le rouge qui lui montait aux joues à l'évocation du test.

\- Ca ne te regarde pas.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

Les yeux bleus affrontèrent les rouges sans flancher.

\- Laisse-moi deviner. C'était un des tests de ton magazine ?

\- Je n'aurais jamais espéré un tel niveau d'intelligence de ta part Roi des Singes, se moqua Hibari, qui se reçut un regard noir.

\- Au moins, moi je ne suis pas "quelqu'un de très sensible dont l'homme de sa vie serait un déchet doux, délicat, attentionné, mais sachant prendre des initiatives au lit comme dans la vie courante".

Hibari envoya un regard noir d'encre puissance dix-huit mille au balafré.

\- Et donc ? Tu as commencé à chercher ce déchet ? continua Xanxus, mi-moqueur mi-amusé.

\- Oui, répondit très naturellement Hibari en se léchant le poignet (un filet de glace y avait coulé).

Les yeux de Xanxus faillirent sortir de leur orbite (et il eut aussi la gorge très sèche, mais il décida de repousser ces pensées. Pour le moment).

-… Tu peux répéter ?

\- Oui. répéta Hibari.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ce tas de stupidités ? fit le Varia qui s'était repris.

Le brun ne broncha pas.

-… Tu… y crois… ?

-…

-… Sérieusement ?

Le biscuit craqua dans la bouche du brun.

\- Un jour j'ai lu mon horoscope qui me prédisait que j'allais subir une déception dans le mois. Et l'herbivore que j'ai affronté était beaucoup plus faible que ce que j'avais imaginé.

-…

-…

\- Et à cause de _ça_, tu y crois ?

\- Je aussi évité un pot de fleurs, trois chats et deux livres qui me tombaient sur la tête la fois où on m'a prédit que je n'aurais pas de chance dans le mois, récita Hibari d'un ton qui ferait pâlir Fran de jalousie.

~**OoO**~

\- Je t'avais dit que ça allait fonctionner Nagi ! Je te l'avais dit !

\- Avoues juste que tu voulais t'amuser et que tu n'avais pas imaginé que ça puisse te servir un jour.

\- Mais-euh…

~**OoO**~

Xanxus laissa tomber sa tête dans sa main.

\- C'est dans ce genre de moments que je suis content de ne pas t'avoir sous mes ordres, grogna-t-il.

Hibari leva un regard vexé.

\- Je suis le meilleur Gardien.

\- Et le plus chiant aussi.

\- T'es méchant.

\- Merci.

\- Hmpf.

\- Très instructif.

\- Tais-toi.

\- Pas envie.

\- Tu m'énerves.

\- C'est le but.

\- Tu m'énerves _vraiment. _

\- Toi aussi.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Mmmmpf.

\- Idiot.

\- Imbécile.

\- Singe.

\- Déchet.

\- Herbivore.

\- Paysan.

\- C'est à l'herbivore à frange ça. On voit que tu n'as pas d'imagination.

\- Tais-toi et termines plutôt cette fichue glace.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu en veux ?

-…

\- Quoi ?

-… Rien.

-… T'es bizarre.

\- Je dois le prendre comment ?

Hibari haussa les épaules.

\- Oh. Je vois. J'ai vraiment tout compris.

\- Je te déteste.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est réciproque.

\- Je ne m'inquiètes pas.

\- T'es amoureux ?

Un air véritablement choqué s'inscrivit sur le visage d'Hibari.

\- Laisse tomber j'ai rien dit. Bon, tu la finis cette glace oui ou non ?

\- Avoue que tu en veux.

\- Je vais te buter si tu continues comme ça. ET TU PEUX PAS CROQUER PLUTOT QUE DE LECHER ?

~**OoO**~

\- _T'es sûr que ça va marcher M. Ananas ? _

_\- Kufufu, mais oui, mais oui. Qu'ils soient enfermés tous les deux dans la même pièce les mettra dans tous leurs états, tu vas voir. ET ARRETE DE M'APPELER ANANAS !_

Dans tous leurs états… Mais sûrement pas ceux imaginés par les gamins. Un sourire triomphant étira les lèvres de Mukuro. Il était le meilleur. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur son alouette, qui devait sûrement être en train de manger sa glace… Avec sa petite langue rose… Son air renfrogné…

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Mukuro-chan ?

Mukuro sursauta et se retourna, effrayé, vers l'inconnu.

\- Byakuran ! Je peux tout t'expliquer, je te jure ! Ce n'est qu'un effroyable malentendu ! Je ne suis pas là pour te tromper avec mon alouette, pas du tout ! Au contraire, je suis venu la mettre en couple avec-

\- Maa, maa, calmes-toi Mukuro-chan, c'est moi, Lussuria !

Mukuro dévisagea d'un air effaré le travesti avant de soupirer et d'ordonner à son cœur de reprendre un rythme normal.

\- Mais dis-moi, c'est un peu étrange que tu te sentes coupable aussi facilement. Tu devrais en parler tu ne penses pas ?

L'air de Mukuro se fit honteux, et un peu inquiet.

\- Oui, ça remonte à quand j'étais tout petit. J'avais volé la tétine d'un de mes camarades et…

Squalo regarda les deux s'éloigner. A côté de lui, Nagi soupira.

\- Travesti-san est un bon psy ?

\- Lussuria ? Oh oui. Très bon. Tu veux jouer aux petits chevaux ?

\- Avec plaisir !

* * *

*relis le chapitre*

Eh bin.

C'est que je suis partie loin là.

Très loin.

Trop loin.

J'étais pas censée faire ça (parce que oui, y'a des chapitres que je "prévois" un peu. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, c'est rare)

La glace : le retour ! :D

Lussuria est toujours vivant, et semble avoir tiré quelque chose de ses erreurs.

Mais le connaissant, c'est pas sûr.

En tout cas, Hiba-chan a totalement oublié Juliette.

Mais avouez que "Gudule" est un prénom qui lui va bien non ? (et qui est pas du tout ressemblant, je sais, mais Hiba-chan a des problèmes de mémoire, que voulez-vous)

Et... oh ! Xanxus et Hiba-chan enfermés dans une chambre !

...

Et ils se contentent de parler magazine.

*prend une pose théâtrale*

Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'allons-nous faire de ces enfants, imperméables à tous les conseils et aide que nous leur prodiguons ? Qu'allons-nous faire ? QU'ALLONS-NOUS FAAAAAIREEEEEUUUH ?

...

*croque dans un carré de chocolat tout en lisant un doujin D18 (passqu'il y a pas de 6918)*

Enfin, pour le moment ils sont toujours coincés dans leur chambre.

On sait jamais ce qui va se passer hein...

(Alors Hiba-chan va *biiiip* Xanxus, qui va ensuite faire *biiip* *biiip* et *biip* à Hiba-chan, puis ils vont *biiip* *biiiiiiip* *biiiiiiiiiiip* et *biiiiiip*, et Squalo va arriver)

(...)

(En fait j'en ai aucune idée. Faudrait p'têtre que j'écrive le 65 là...)

(Oh, et je connais un marschmallow qui va être jaloux. Mais Luss a peut-être encore un espoir avec Muku-chan...)

(Oh et...

Reviews ? :3)


	70. 65 - Cuillère

Je suis désoooooléééée ! J'ai vraiment fait n'importe quoi ! Mais je n'avais pas pensé que j'aurais autant de boulot, et quand je l'avais fini, j'ai préféré aller lire des fics plutôt qu'en écrire ! Pardon T.T Mais bon, le chapitre est là au moins, même s'il est un peu bâclé à mon humble avis… Bref, merci beaucoup à **MsAkabane **et **tahury** pour leurs reviews !

**Disclaimer : **Rien à moi, tout à Akira Amano, et sinon vous avez une corde par hasard ?

**Pairing : **Un peu de tout (c'est à dire ?)

Bon bin… Enjoy ? :3

\- Je pencherais plutôt pour les concombres.

\- Les choux sont meilleurs.

\- Quel fou préfèrerait des choux à des concombres ?

\- Je ne suis pas fou.

-…

\- Moins que toi en tout cas.

Xanxus haussa les épaules.

\- C'est à prouver.

\- Mais je t'assure que les choux sont bien meilleurs, insista Hibari qui tenait à sa conversation.

\- Parce que t'as déjà vu quelqu'un se faire un masque de beauté à base de choux ?

~**OoO**~

Squalo regarda sa montre.

\- On est censés les faire sortir quand déjà ?

Bel lança les dés et avança son cheval de six cases. L'argenté fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est la septième fois de suite que tu fais un six. Montre-moi un peu ces dés, voi !

\- Ushishi, le prince n'en n'a pas envie.

\- Faut être là-bas dans quinze minutes, reprit Chrome. Je propose qu'on prouve que les dés de Prince-san sont truqués, qu'on lui montre qu'il ne faut pas tricher, qu'on aille voir où en est la séance de Mukuro-sama, et qu'on les sorte de la chambre avant d'y aller. Vous en dites quoi ?

\- Ca me va, répondit Fran. Donnez-moi vos dés Bel-senpaï.

\- Tu ne les auras jamais !

\- Je vous rappelle que je sais où est caché Clodion le Chevelu.

Bel se jeta sur Fran.

\- Nan ! Je t'interdis de toucher à Cloclo ! cria-t-il, paniqué.

\- Alors donnez-moi vos dés.

Et Bel donna ses dés à Fran.

\- Faudra vraiment que tu nous dises un jour qui est ce Cloclo, déclara gravement Squalo alors qu'il démontait les dés et que Chrome surveillait que Bel ne s'enfuie pas.

~**OoO**~

\- Et tu penses quoi des tomates ?

\- Bof. Je sais pas trop. Par contre je suis sûr que le jus de vers de terre fonctionnerait très bien.

\- T'es dégoûtant.

Xanxus eut un rictus satisfait.

\- Imagine, reprit-il d'un ton mielleux, que j'aille ramasser ces vers de terre dehors… Et que je les presse, fort, très fort, jusqu'à en faire une sorte de jus gluant, marron-jaune… Et que je prenne ce jus… Que je le mette partout sur toi… Tu le sens ? Tu le sens, ce jus gluant, dégoûtant, qui coulerait partout sur toi, qui viendrait boucher les moindres pores de ta peau ?

Hibari verdissait à vue d'œil, et, trouvant que cette couleur ne seyait pas très bien à son déchet d'alouette préféré, Xanxus se stoppa, même s'il trouvait ça très amusant. Et qu'il espérait bien que ça se produirait un jour (mais pas avec du jus de vers de terre. De la glace, ce serait parfait).

\- Eh oh ? T'es toujours là ? finit-il par demander à Hibari (parce que quand même… un tel vert… c'était un peu bizarre…)

L'alouette ne répondit pas.

\- Déchet d'alouette ?

Rien. Xanxus s'approcha un peu du brun, qui ne broncha pas. Encore un peu… Encore un peu… Encore un peu… Il le saisit à bras-le-corps et le plaqua sur le lit, avant de passer ses mains sous la chemise du plus petit.

~**OoO**~

Squalo regarda à nouveau sa montre.

\- On doit y aller, dit-il à Chrome.

La violette afficha un air déçu.

\- Déjà ? On peux pas rester ?

Squalo hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Désolé. On n'a vraiment pas intérêt à être en retard.

\- Tant pis alors, fit la violette en haussant les épaules.

Et elle et Fran défirent leur illusion. Bel s'écroula à terre, replié sur lui, les joues striées de larmes, les épaules secouées de hoquets.

\- Chrome-nee-san, traîna Fran. Je crois qu'on a cassé Bel-senpaï.

\- Pas grave, doit bien y'avoir une notice d'utilisation pour savoir comment réparer les princes fous et sanguinaires, fit Squalo en balayant la remarque de la grenouille d'un revers de la main. Faut juste espérer qu'elle soit pas écrite en Telugu.

~**OoO**~

\- Eh oh là-dedans, votre tête à tête est fini, alors grouillez-vous sinon on va être en retard-

La fin de la phrase de Squalo mourut dans sa gorge. Xanxus se retourna à peine, le temps de le désintégrer en un regard, et Hibari ne put pas réagir, trop occupé à se débattre.

Fran pointa une tête curieuse dans la chambre et regarda avec intérêt le petit brun se tordre sous les mains du grand brun, les joues rouges, le souffle court, des larmes pointant aux coins des yeux.

\- Je savais pas qu'Alouette-san était chatouilleux. Je pensais que c'était son frère qui l'était.

\- Ca doit être de famille, répondit Chrome.

Hibari tenta vainement de les fusiller du regard, mais les mains de Xanxus repartirent sur son ventre et il se tordit de rire, ayant apparemment beaucoup de mal à retrouver sa respiration.

Un gémissement désespéré arriva en écho de la salle commune, arrachant un regard intrigué au Boss de la Varia.

\- C'est Bel-senpaï, expliqua Fran. On ne pensait pas qu'une simple illusion le terrifierait autant.

\- C'était quoi comme illusion ?

\- Bin, une illusion.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Une paire de ciseaux. Il a dû avoir une mauvaise expérience avec son coiffeur.

Hibari manqua de s'étouffer de rire.

~**OoO**~

Fran jeta le prince sur le lit, près de l'alouette. Puis il dit :

\- Regardez bien, je vais vous montrer une expérience assez intéressante. Surtout Boss, n'arrêtez pas de chatouiller Alouette-san.

Il se tourna vers le rigoleur.

\- Alouette-san, écoutez-moi. Vous êtes en train de rire. Beaucoup. Et si jamais quelqu'un est pris d'un fou rire, il suffit de lui dire un mot pendant qu'il rit pour que, plus tard, à la simple entente de ce mot, il se remette à rire. C'est une simple réaction du cerveau, mais qui serait trop longue à expliquer. Vous ne me croyez pas ?

Hibari secoua tant bien que mal la tête de droite à gauche. Le tout sous les regards intrigués des autres.

\- Bon alors… A partir de maintenant, il suffira que je vous dise "cuillère" pour que vous vous mettiez à rire. "Cuillère" vous entendez ? "Cu-i-llère". C'est bon, vous pouvez lâcher Alouette-san Boss.

Xanxus grogna un peu mais retira ses mains d'Hibari*. Le brun mit du temps avant de s'arrêter de rire, et retrouva petit à petit sa respiration, avalant de grandes goulées d'air. Puis il se releva, replaça correctement ses habits, et sortit ses tonfas.

\- Je vais vous mordre à mort, annonça-t-il avec son plus beau sourire carnassier.

Squalo se préparait déjà à s'enfuir quand Fran s'avança.

\- Cuillère, fit très distinctement la grenouille.

Et Hibari se plia en deux de rire.

~**OoO**~

Quand il fut enfin apte à respirer normalement, Hibari partit rapidement de la chambre, laissant derrière lui un prince blond qui marmonnait des choses indistinctes dans sa barbe.

Il était à peine arrivé à la hauteur du clocher qu'une tornade argentée lui sauta dessus et l'emmena vers une porte qu'il n'avait encore jamais emprunté. Il passa dans une enfilade de couloirs sombres, avant de franchir une porte. Il cligna des yeux, ébloui par la luminosité soudaine. Et fit demi-tour lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était sur une estrade et que des centaines de mioches le dévisageaient.

\- Reviens immédiatement ! lui intima Squalo entre ses dents. Sauf si tu veux que j'appelle le gamin Vongola pour le persuader que tu serais très heureux de dormir nu sur le canapé de la salle commune avec Lussuria !

Vaincu, Hibari revint sur scène. Il remarqua alors que d'autres herbivores (adultes) se tenaient là, et avaient chacun un morveux devant eux. Lequel morveux tenait un bol rempli de marshmallows.

Il fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand l'herbivore marshmallows était-il là ? Il n'avait pourtant pas senti son aura…

Ses pensées furent coupées par une vigoureuse poussée dans son dos qui le projeta dans la ligne formée par les herbivores. Dans le public, le canasson lui adressa un petit signe de la main, agrémenté d'un clin d'œil. Il repéra aisément le Roi des Singes, qui semblait vouloir faire un trou dans le canasson à force de le regarder (peut-être qu'il était amoureux du blond ?), la grenouille, qui leva le pouce en l'air, le travesti, qui détourna précipitamment les yeux (il avait apparemment retenu la leçon), l'herbivore avare qui faisait les poches de quelques mômes innocents et pas de traces du sous-herbivore.

Il se reconcentra sur la scène quand un morveux vint se placer en face de lui, lui aussi avec un bol rempli de bonbons blancs et mous.

\- Il faut faire quoi ? demanda Hibari en anglais.

\- Faut que tu réussisses à mettre le plus de marshmallows possible dans ta bouche. De préférence sans vomir. Celui qui réussit à vider son bol a gagné. Ca commence maintenant. répondit le gamin en italien.

\- Hors de question que je le fasse, grogna Hibari en croisant les bras.

\- Fais "aaaah". fit le morveux.

Hibari le dévisagea, interloqué.

\- Qu'est-ce qu-hmpff !

\- Faut pas l'avaler, lui rappela l'horrible gamin qui venait de lui fourrer un bonbon dans la bouche. Allez, un deuxième.

~**OoO**~

Tsuna retint une larme faussement émue en voyant le gamin gaver avec obstination Hibari de marshmallows. Décidément, il avait bien fait de prendre ce petit sous son aile. Il apprenait vite et était très prometteur. Il n'avait émis aucune protestation quand il l'avait envoyé en Angleterre, avait ricané en apprenant sa mission, et la remplissait en ce moment parfaitement bien.

Et en plus, il lui avait envoyé des marshmallows.

La vie était vraiment belle.

~**OoO**~

Hibari combattait très vivement l'envie de vomir qui le prenait à la gorge. Il retenait de son mieux les nombreux hauts-le-cœur qui le secouaient, et sentait ses joues se gonfler douloureusement. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au bol et grimaça mentalement (parce que là, il pouvait pas trop) face aux nombreux bonbons qui restaient. _Trop_ nombreux.

\- Une bouchée pour Papa…

Et ce foutu gamin qui se moquait de lui…

\- Une bouchée pour Maman…

Si au moins il avait ses tonfas ! Mais non, il avait oublié de les prendre.

\- Une bouchée pour Médor…

Son regard croisa celui de la grenouille. Et il faillit s'étouffer.

La grenouille avait un air amusé.

Un. Air. Amusé !

\- Une bouchée pour tonton…

Elle était donc vivante !

\- Une bouchée pour tata…

Bon, d'accord, un très très très très léger air amusé, qui ne pouvait être remarqué que par des connaisseurs. Mais quand même !

\- Une bouchée pour Mamie…

Par contre, elle se moquait de lui.

Foutue grenouille.

\- Une bouchée pour Pépé…

Ce ne fut que quand le vert sortit un mégaphone de nulle part qu'Hibari se sentit légèrement apeuré. Oh, très légèrement hein, presque rien, un carnivore n'était jamsi apeuré après tout.

\- Une bouchée pour le brin d'herbe numéro 26 qui pousse au fond du jardin près du vieil arbre…

Il le porta à sa bouche.

Hibari cilla.

Et le mot crié retentit dans toute la salle.

\- CUILLERE !

Le gamin ne comprit jamais pourquoi il s'était retrouvé des marshmallows emplis de salive plein la figure, l'autre carnivore se tordant de rire à ses pieds.

~**OoO**~

\- T'as l'air fatigué.

\- Hn.

\- Très fatigué.

\- Hn.

\- T'es très fatigué ?

\- Hn.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Hn.

\- Non, pas "hn". Là c'est une question.

\- Hn.

\- Alors ?

-… Fatigué…

\- Oui, merci j'avais compris. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Oh, regardez Alouette-san ! s'écria Fran de son habituel ton atone. Ils mettent des _cuillères _même au petit-déjeuner !

Xanxus observa Hibari se mettre à rire après avoir vainement tenté de résister. Et il comprit enfin pourquoi il avait entendu des éclats de rire lorsqu'il s'était levé à quatre heures du matin suite à une petite envie naturelle**.

Il en serait presque venu à compatir pour son déchet d'alouette.

~**OoO**~

\- Ky-ô-ya?chantonna Tsuna. Comment ça va ?

_\- Hn. _

\- Super ! T'as bien dormi ?

_\- Hnnn._

\- Oh ! Pourquoi ?

_\- Hnnnnnnn. _

-… Je ne pensais pas Fran comme ça. Sinon, c'était bien le Talent Show ?

_-…_

\- Je tenais à te féliciter pour ta merveilleuse prestation avec les marshmallows d'ailleurs.

_-…_

\- Allons, tu es trop modeste, c'était vraiment bien ! Par contre je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi tu as recraché tous tes marshmallows à la figure de John.

_-…_

\- Ni pourquoi quelqu'un a crié "cuillère" dans la salle…

Un grand bruit se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil et Tsuna tendit l'oreille afin de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il lui sembla percevoir des éclats de rire, mais il n'était pas sûr…

\- _Allô ? Sawada-san ? _

\- Ah, Fran ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je discutais avec Kyôya quand il a lâché son portable…

\- _Oh, ça. Je crois que c'est parce que vous avez dit le mot. _

_\- _Quel mot ?

_\- Cuillère. _

Un hurlement de rire parvint aux oreilles de Tsuna avant qu'il ne soit coupé. Un peu déboussolé, il regarda son portable, avant de le ranger dans son pantalon.

\- Hayato ?

L'argenté releva la tête des papiers qu'il était en train de remplir.

\- Oui Juudaime ?

\- Cuillère.

Gokudera le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Vous voulez un biscuit cuillère ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

* Dommage qu'elles soient pas là pour faire autre chose…

** Aller aux toilettes, bandes de petites perverses ! Pas ce à quoi vous pensez !

Et voilà ^^ Bon, c'est un peu rapide, mais je crois vraiment que je devrais arrêter de sous-estimer le travail que nous donnent les profs x) Bon, je retourne à mon allemand… des reviews pour m'empêcher de déprimer ? :3


	71. 66 - Déshabillage général

Il était un petit navire-euh, il était un petit navire-euh, qui n'avait ja-ja-jamais navigué-euh, qui n'avait ja-ja-jamais navigué-euh ohé ohé ! Déso-déso-désolée-euh ! Beaucoup de travail-euh ces temps-ci-euh ! Et un grand, grand, grand, grandgrandgrand merci à **MsAkabane, tahury, MissXYZ, Sayuki-chan, Meiko-chan **et **JuriiGothic **pour leurs merveilleuses reviews, ainsi qu'aux followeurs et lecteurs anonymes ! Je vous zaimeuh les gens !

**Rar : Je le ferais demain (vive la procrastination !... et les coucher 30 x.x)**

**Disclaimer : **…Ouin.

**Pairing : **XD ou 3D (OMG quoi qu'on fasse ça fait des smileys), X18 POWAAAA, B26, 18xOC (pas lyncher, j'ai déjà eu du mal à me remettre de la correction d'Hiba-chan et là je me cache de Xanxus) et tous ceux que votre esprit tordu peut inventer ! (je ne doute pas que vous y arriviez)

**Warning : **Strip-poker très sous-entendu

Bon bin… Enjoy ? :D

* * *

Hibari renvoya la balle d'un adroit revers. Il but un peu d'eau et jeta un coup d'œil au Roi des Singes qui se tenait à l'ombre, sans rien faire, comme toujours. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- _On arrête tout. Vous avez dix minutes de pause. Sous-herbivore, tu finis de ramasser les balles. On en aura besoin pour une série d'exercices après. _

Et il se dirigea vers le brun, qui leva sa bouteille d'eau en guise de salut. Il se stoppa juste au-dessus de lui.

-…

-…

-…

\- De l'eau ?

Xanxus grogna.

\- Répond.

\- T'as pas posé de question.

\- Si, fit Hibari, vexé. Il avait fait l'effort de mettre un point d'interrogation et cet imbécile ne le remarquait même pas !

\- Pas grammaticalement parlant.

\- Grmblbl.

\- J'ai tout compris, dit narquoisement le balafré.

\- Répond alors.

\- Pas envie. Mais pourquoi tu t'assois pas ? T'es pas un peu fatigué ?

\- Ils sont tellement nuls que même le sous-herbivore réussirait à les battre sans se fatiguer.

Xanxus leva un sourcil dubitatif.

\- Bon, peut-être pas le sous-herbivore, concéda le Nuage. Mais… même le travesti.

Xanxus se rembrunit. Apparemment l'incident avec Lussuria lui était resté en travers de la gorge. Hibari l'observa avec intérêt.

\- T'es amoureux du canasson ? demanda-t-il tout à trac tout en s'asseyant sur l'herbe.

Ladite herbe qui bénéficia d'un arrosage gratuit en provenance directe de la bouche de Xanxus.

\- Que… Quoi ? balbutia le brun en essuyant un petit filet d'eau sur son menton.

Hibari haussa les épaules.

\- Tu le regardais tellement fort hier soir que je me suis demandé si…

Xanxus se passa une main exaspérée sur le visage.

\- T'es vraiment stupide des fois tu sais, grogna-t-il.

Hibari, qui s'était allongé, se redressa d'un coup.

\- Je ne permet pas à un singe qui dirige une troupe d'autres singes totalement idiots de me dire que je suis stupide, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Puis il se rallongea, laissant ses yeux vagabonder dans les nuages qui défilaient au-dessus de lui. Il se sentit petit à petit envahi par une douce torpeur et bâilla.

\- Tu vois que t'es fatigué.

\- La ferme.

\- Ohla, que de vilains mots dans une si jolie bouche, susurra Xanxus d'un ton moqueur.

\- La ferme.

\- Tu n'as pas un peu l'impression de te répéter là ?

Hibari grogna. Qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait lui s'il était claqué ? Il n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit à cause de cette stupide grenouille et de son "expérience" à la c… Enfin, de sa fichue expérience !

\- Tu devrais dormir tu sais.

\- Peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- 'tennis.

\- Oh.

-…

-…

-…

\- Tu sais, je peux m'en occuper.

\- 'Crois pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- 'U vas leur crier des ordres et 'u vas t'contenter d'boire ta f'chue eau.

\- Pas faux. Mais t'aurais pas un petit problème d'articulation ?

\- 'Ferme.

Xanxus laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur. Et Hibari retourna sur le court.

~**OoO**~

La demie sonna au clocher et Hibari posa sa raquette en bâillant. Il se dirigea en pilote automatique vers la sortie des courts et passa devant le Roi des Singes sans le voir.

-… chet ? Déchet ? Oï ! Déchet ! Tu vas où ?

Le Nuage ne tourna même pas la tête vers l'autre.

\- 'Anger.

\- T'es con ou t'es con ? Tu vas pas aller manger dans cet état ?

Hibari continua à marcher, ignorant totalement le brun. Il ne le comprenait de toute façon pas. Etat ? Quel état ? Après le tennis, il devait aller manger. C'était tout. Et puis, c'étaient ses jambes qui décidaient. Ses gentilles petites jambes qui le portaient là où il voulait. Il pouvait leur laisser leur libre arbitre de temps à autre après tout. Il n'aimerait pas être obligé de faire toujours ce que lui demanderait son propriétaire, ses jambes devaient être pareilles. Ses zolies et zentilles zambes…

\- T'es sûr que tu vas bien là, déchet ?

\- Vi. Ze vais là où vont mes zambes. Passque mes zambes sont zentilleees-euh.

Xanxus écarquilla les yeux. Son déchet d'alouette semblait avoir pété un plomb. Et un gros. Sa gorge s'assécha d'un coup quand le brun se tourna vers lui, les joues rougies, les yeux brillants et les cheveux en bataille. Ok… On se calme…

Hibari ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait. Il se sentit juste agrippé au poignet et tiré en direction de la maison. Puis, après un enchaînement très rapide de paysages, il tomba sur son lit.

\- Déshabilles-toi.

Le brun regarda l'autre sans comprendre, ses neurones fatiguées tentant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Xanxus soupira et se pencha vers lui. Très vite, sa cravate vola à l'autre bout de la pièce, rejointe par sa ceinture, ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Le drap le recouvrit tout entier et Xanxus alla fermer les rideaux.

\- Dors maintenant.

Décidément, il était trop bon pour son propre bien… songea le fils (adoptif) du Nono en regardant son alouette s'endormir doucement.

~**OoO**~

\- Un peu, beaucoup…

\- Hahahaha…

\- Attendez, j'en ai une ! Deux fous s'apprêtent à partir sur le Soleil. Un journaliste leur demande : "Comment allez-vous faire pour ne pas griller ?" Et ils répondent-

\- "On ira la nuit". On sait, vous l'avez déjà racontée trois fois celle-là.

-… pas du tout, un peu…

-… hahahahahahahaha…

\- Et tu as déjà pensé à faire du piano ? demanda Lussuria à Mukuro.

-… beaucoup, énormément…

\- Oui, mais j'ai été renvoyé dès mon premier cours.

-… à la folie, pas du tout…

-… hihihihihohohahahahahaenaiiiihahahahamaaaaarreeeeee…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'en ai une autre !

-… un peu, beaucoup…

\- haaaaahaaaaahaaaaaaaavaistetuuuuuueeeeerahahaha !

\- Disons que j'avais "accidentellement" trafiqué les banquettes des autres pour qu'ils tombent en s'asseyant.

\- Deux escargots voient un pommier…

-… énormément, à la folie…

\- On la connaaaaaaîîîîît.

\- Saluuuut ! Comment ça v-

-… hahahaha…

\- Vous savez Boss, si jamais Cavallonne-san est mort, vous aurez des problèmes.

\- 'M'en fous.

\- Hahahahahahahahaha…

\- Il va s'arrêter quand ? Ca devient fatiguant à la longue…

Fran avala une bouchée de pâtes.

\- Honnêtement, je pensais pas que ça durerait aussi longtemps. J'aurais peut-être dû prévoir un mot pour l'arrêter…

-… énormément, à la folie, pas du tout, un peu…

\- Elle a combien de pétales sa marguerite ?

-…. hihihihihihihihihihihi…

\- Sachant qu'elle lui a été offerte par Verde…

\- Ha…

\- Et tu peux pas le faire maintenant ? grogna Xanxus.

Fran soupira intérieurement et se pencha vers Hibari, écroulé de rire sur la table. Il lui murmura quelque chose d'inaudible à l'oreille avant de se redresser. L'alouette se calma immédiatement et put enfin avaler son steak, tout en jetant des regards noirs à qui voulait.

-… beaucoup, à la folie…

\- Il compte quoi ? finit par demander Squalo, intrigué par l'attitude du prince.

\- Le nombre de filles qui viendront lui demander de l'accompagner ce soir.

Hibari fronça les sourcils.

\- Il y a quoi ce soir ?

Tous les singes le dévisagèrent comme s'il venait de leur annoncer qu'il était un extraterrestre.

\- Ben, la boum.

\- Quelle boum ?

\- Celle qu'il y a les vendredis soirs.

-…

\- Et à laquelle on doit se rendre avec un ou une partenaire.

-…

\- Obligatoirement.

-…

\- Tu vis sur quelle planète en fait ?

~**OoO**~

Mukuro rangea son portable dans sa poche en soupirant. Puis il regarda ses cartes, frissonna sous le courant d'air, et se dit que finalement ce n'était pas plus mal.

\- Nagi ?

La jeune fille, très concentrée sur la partie, réagit à peine.

\- On doit rentrer. Ordre de Tsunayoshi.

\- On finit la partie d'abord.

\- Nan.

Des exclamations outrées et déçues s'élevèrent. Mukuro adressa un sourire charmeur et un peu crispé aux filles et se retourna vers sa protégée.

\- Encore un peu ! T'as presque perdu en plus.

L'ananas se retint de ne pas lancer un "justement" qui l'aurait couvert de honte.

\- Il a une mission très importante pour nous.

A ce moment, Hibari entra dans la salle commune. Un éclair traversa ses yeux et il se jeta sur le bleuté, tonfas sortis. Mukuro eut tout juste le temps de ramasser ses vêtements et de lâcher une de ses phrases merveilleuses qui faisaient de ses sorties (et entrées) des moments inoubliables avant de disparaître.

Fran se saisit du jeu abandonné sur la table.

\- Zut, encore un peu et il aurait du enlever son boxer.

Hibari se tourna vers lui, la soif de combat se lisant encore dans ses prunelles.

\- Que faisait l'ananas ici ?

\- A ton avis comme il a fait pour pas le voir alors qu'il était à la même table que nous ce midi ? chuchota Squalo à Mammon.

\- Sachant qu'il avait des larmes plein les yeux et le visage écrasé contre la table… se contenta de répliquer l'ex-Arcobaleno.

\- Pas faux.

\- Maintenant passe-moi un euro.

\- Hey !

~**OoO**~

_"Je te conseille vraiment de te dépêcher, Xanxus… Sinon je ne te garantis rien quand au fait que l'alouette ne se trouve pas quelqu'un d'autre…" _

C'est cette phrase du déchet ananas tournant en boucle dans sa tête comme un vieux disque rayé que Xanxus se dirigea vers la chambre qu'occupait Hibari. Il grimaça alors que le disque buguait sur "quand… quand… quand… quand… quand…". Il avait l'impression d'entendre des canards dans sa tête !

Il se donna un grand coup de poing sur le crâne, espérant que ça calmerait un peu les candards… euh cradans… euh… ça se disait comment déjà ? Bref, il entra dans la chambre.

L'alouette était allongée, comme toujours, ses yeux bleus glacés posés sur lui depuis qu'il avait passé la porte. Xanxus avait souvent l'impression qu'Hibari passait son temps au lit.

Ecartant fermement de son esprit tout ce que cette phrase pouvait bien impliquer - surtout le fait que l'alouette était toujours dans cette position quand il arrivait… est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il attendait quelque chose de lui ? – il s'assit sur un autre lit, juste en face du brun.

Les yeux bleus disparurent bientôt derrière les paupières, mais Xanxus savait qu'il ne dormait pas. Il prit une grande inspiration, se répéta pour la trois cent dix-septième fois les quelques phrases qu'il avait préparées, expira, avala sa salive, cligna des yeux, se gratta la joue, entortilla le drap sous ses doigts, retira prestement lesdits doigts lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent en contact avec une substance gluante non-identifiée, joua avec ses cheveux, compta les fissures du parquet, répéta pour la trois cent dix-huitième fois ses phrases, ouvrit la bouche et se prépara à ce que quelque chose interfère avec sa demande.

Deux minutes plus tard, alors que la porte de la chambre ne s'était pas ouverte, que le lit ne s'était pas renversé, qu'Hibari n'était pas sorti et qu'une tempête soudaine ne s'était pas déclarée, Xanxus décida de ne pas pousser sa chance plus loin.

\- Tu sais qu'il y a une boum de coir... euh, ce soir ? fit-il de son ton le plus assuré.

\- Je ne suis pas encore un poisson rouge, merci. répondit l'alouette d'un ton mordant.

\- Et tu sais qu'il faut y aller avec quelqu'un ? continua Xanxus, pas le moins du monde déstabilisé (au contraire).

Hibari resta silencieux quelques secondes, se demandant sûrement où il voulait en venir.

\- Oui, finit-il par répondre.

\- Alors est-ce que tu voudrais-

La porte claqua en rebondissant contre le mur et une fusée fila s'asseoir sur le lit du brun.

\- _Ooooh, Ibari-tchaaaan ! _minauda la fille d'une voix insupportable. _Si tu savais comme je suis cooooonteeeeente de te revoir ! Tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas malade ? Juste fatigué ? Tant miiiiiiiiieeeeux ! Tu sais que ça te va bien les cheveux complètement ébouriffés comme ça ? Ca te donne un petit air vraaaaaaiiiiiimeeeeeent mignoooon ! Tu penses t'habiller comment ce soir ? Tu sais pas encore ? Bah, pas grave, t'as le teeeeeemps ! Enfin, dépêches-toi quand même un peu, hein ! Si jamais t'as besoin de conseils je suis là ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de ce soir tu y vas avec quelqu'un ? _

Les oreilles sifflantes et un mal de tête énorme causé par la voix suraiguë de la fille, Hibari ne put qu'hocher la tête négativement.

_\- Non ? Mais je ne comprends paaaas ! Tu es siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii mignon ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ! Ca veut pas dire que les filles ne t'aiment pas ! C'est juste que tu leur fais un peu peuuuur, à ces idiiiiiiiioooooooteees ! Mais moi, je t'aime comme tu es tu sais ? Donc tu veux bien m'accompagner ce soir ? Oui ? SUUUUUUUUUPEEEEEEER ! Je vais mettre ma plus belle robe ! Allez, à ce soir mon Ibari-tchan chériiiiiiii !_

Et la fille sortit de la chambre aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Xanxus attendit d'être sûr que ses tympans fonctionnaient encore avant de se tourner vers l'alouette qui avait l'air totalement sonnée. Il soupira lourdement et se dirigea à son tour vers la porte.

\- Tu voulais quoi ?

La main de Xanxus s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la poignée, retenue par la voix d'Hibari.

-…Rien.

\- Menteur.

Un léger rictus amusé flotta sur les lèvres du balafré. Il se retourna et s'appuya contre la porte.

\- Je voulais juste t'inviter ce soir. Mais je comprend parfaitement que tu ai préféré la présence de ce déchet. fit-il d'un ton moqueur.

L'air horrifié du brun en entendant cette nouvelle lui tira un nouveau sourire. C'est sûr qu'il n'aurait pas aimé être à la place de l'alouette… Devoir supporter ce déchet hurlant toute la soirée… Il savoura l'expression du brun encore quelques secondes avant de rouvrir la bouche.

\- Mais tu sais qu'il y a une boum tous les vendredis soirs ?

Les prunelles bleues se posèrent sur lui avec une attention accrue.

\- Que dirais-tu de venir avec moi la semaine prochaine ?

Les yeux d'Hibari s'étrécirent alors qu'un sourire carnassier s'étirait lentement sur ses lèvres.

\- Pourquoi accepterais-je d'aller à une soirée avec toi, Roi des Singes ?

Xanxus fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Hum… Parce que sinon le déchet viendra à nouveau te demander et tu ne pourras pas t'échapper ?

Hibari grimaça et Xanxus sut qu'il avait gagné.

\- D'accord. Mais à une condition : tu me diras à quoi sert la laisse.

* * *

Je me suis toujours demandé (en fait depuis l'écriture du dernier chapitre, mais chuuuuut) ce que donnerait le couple 3D.

Mais j'aime trop le 318 pour le sacrifier à la cause pairingstique. (comment ça ça existe pas ?)

Un jour, je ferais un "warning : couche-culottes"

Ca me hante depuis longtemps.

Le V18 n'est toujours pas là MAIS on va y arriver.

Un jour.

Oh, et sinon, le prochain chapitre c'est la boum (juste au cas où vous l'auriez pas deviné)

Je pense que des persos d'autres univers vont un peu se taper l'incruste.

(mais pas beaucoup. juste pour dire bonjour aux fans)

Sinon, pitite explication passque c'était apparemment pas très clair au dernier chapitre :

Gudule EST Juliette. C'est juste que Hiba-chan se souvenait pas de son nom.

Bel est narcissique.

Dino est mort.

Fran est un dieu.

Xanxus est trop génial.

Hiba-chan trop mignon.

Et Muku-chan trop beau.

(Et Levi fait le repassage)

A part ça, faudra bientôt laver les draps.

Reviews ? :3


	72. 67 - Les révélations d'une étoile de mer

Je suis un petit pois fatigué comme un canard et malade comme un pou.

Je vous nems les gens.

Tout plein de bisous à **halowii'n **(aka **Moi), MsAkabane, MissXYZ, tahury **et **Ayui-Ayone **pour leurs reviews.

Je vous nems encore plus les gens.

**Rar : **

**Moi (aka halowii'n) : **Juliette ? Huuum… réponse dans les chapitres 53 et 52. Et désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à ton dernier PM, je le fais le plus vite possible -.-"

**MissXYZ : ***rejoint la prière* Amen.

**Disclaimer : **KHR! est à Akira Amano, la parodie de Death Note est à Kaito Amano (les "Amano" ont tout) et Hiro Sakano, Kuroshitsuji est à Yana Toboso, Harry Potter à JKR, et… si vous savez à qui est Bob l'éponge, faites-le moi savoir -.-" (ça en fait du monde !)

**Pairing : **Bob/Sandy, Patrick/Sandy, Light/L, Voldy/Bella, B26, (fort) 318, (encore plus fort nonnonnontuezpas) OC18, mention de D18, de V18, de Viper/Fon, et de Luss18. Les possibilités de pairing sont multiples. J'en suis moi-même abasourdie.

**IMPORTANT : Ouvrez une page Internet avec des images de Patrick l'étoile de mer. Une autre avec Fran. Et regardez les images quand le moment arrivera.**

**Warning : **Huuuuuum… Je pense que tout ce chapitre devrait être en warning. Donc vàlà.

Bon bin… Enjoy ? :3

* * *

\- Hibari-chaaaan ! minauda une voix effroyablement agaçante de l'avis du susnommé, qui marcha encore plus vite. Hiiiii-baaa-riiiiii-chaaaaaan ! Allons, ne fuis paaas ! Il n'y a au-cune raison de fuir !

Il ne fuyait pas d'abord. Il se contentait de marcher. De marcher vite, et à l'opposée de l'herbivore, d'accord, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il fuyait.

Des bruits de pas, une tentative de sprint, un cri "C'est bon, on le tient !" et soudain toutes les lumières du monde s'éteignirent.

Sa dernière pensée résuma bien l'état dans lequel il se trouvait :

"Faudra que je pense à me renseigner sur le prix des maisons sous-marines"

~**OoO**~

\- Vous croyez pas qu'on a peu forcé sur la dose ?

\- Mais non, il va pas tarder à se réveiller, tu vas voir.

\- Quand même, ça m'inquiète un peu là… Et puis t'étais obligé de le… enfin… vooii.

\- Ce que le paysan essaye de dire c'est si tu étais obligé de le déshabiller, ushishi. Grenouille, je t'ai dit de rester en-dehors de la chambre.

\- Mais, Bel-senpaï. Ca va être marrant. Je veux rester.

\- Tu-

\- En plus j'ai des ciseaux sur moi.

-…

~**OoO**~

La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux, ce fut du noir. Beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de noir. Ca ne changeait pas vraiment de quand il était endormi en fait.

Puis le noir bougea et, avec le recul, il remarqua que c'était en fait des lunettes de soleil. Celles de l'herbivore travesti, lui souffla son cerveau.

Derrière l'herbivore travesti, il vit les autres singes. Puis son sens du toucher lui revint et il sentit qu'il était allongé sur un lit, et qu'il avait bizarrement froid. Il se releva, ne supportant pas d'être allongé face aux singes et leva un sourcil quand il vit les joues flamboyantes de l'herbivore bruyant. Il frissonna sous un subit courant d'air, s'entoura de ses bras pour se réchauffer et…

Il était nu.

Nu.

N.U.

Devant les singes.

Et devant l'herbivore travesti.

\- Bieeeeeen, minauda ce dernier en s'avançant vers lui d'un pas qu'il trouva inquiétant. Nous allons pouvoir commencer…

~**OoO**~

\- Tu t'arrêtes immédiatement et je te laisse vivre un peu plus ou tu laisses ta main là et tu ne reverras jamais Sasagawa.

Lussuria déglutit avant de s'éloigner prudemment. Hibari se releva lentement, ses tonfas en main, se félicitant intérieurement de la bêtise des singes qui l'avaient déposés sur son lit où il avait toujours une paire de tonfas de rechange.

\- Bien. (Il prit son boxer qui était au pied de son lit et l'enfila rapidement) Maintenant vous allez me dire ce que vous aviez l'intention de faire.

Squalo ouvrit la bouche.

\- Et je tiens à vous rappeler que le canasson fait tout ce que je lui dis et que l'herbivore en chef accorde beaucoup de crédit à ses propos.

Les singes échangèrent des regards légèrement inquiets.

\- J'attend.

\- Ushishi, le paysan pervers voulait t'habiller pour ce soir. Et on s'est dit que ce serait amusant de l'aider.

-…

Lussuria lui envoya un petit sourire hésitant.

\- Après tout tu veux toujours être le meilleur non ? Et être le plus beau d'une fête, c'est une grande victoire. Alors voilà.

-…

\- Voilà voilà.

-…

\- Voilà voilà voilà.

-…

\- Bon, tu nous laisses t'habiller maintenant ?

~**OoO**~

Mammon prit quelques nouvelles photos, jouant avec les contrastes de lumière qui se dessinaient sur la peau d'Hibari avec le soleil déclinant. Il lorgna un peu sur les pectoraux du garçon, et se dit qu'il avait aussi droit à sa petite récompense. Après tout, ça allait faire un mois qu'il n'avait revu Fon.

Hibari ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que les mains de l'herbivore avare venaient faire sur son ventre, à la plus grande gêne de Squalo.

~**OoO**~

Une heure plus tard, Lussuria le laissa enfin sortir de la chambre – ou plutôt, il décida enfin de sortir de la chambre, puisque comme chacun le sait les carnivores font ce qu'ils veulent.

Il ne trouvait pas que sa tenue différa tant que ça d'habitude. Peut-être un peu trop moulante… Il voulut reboutonner les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche très près du corps mais intercepta le regard du Roi des Singes, qui venait de se poser sur lui, et laissa retomber sa main. Il avait chaud de toute façon.

Il se retint de justesse de passer une main dans ses cheveux, savamment ébouriffés (un peu mais pas trop) et se prépara mentalement à la minute qui allait suivre alors qu'il entendait des pas descendre les escaliers.

\- Moo, Hibari-chan ? Tu ne vas pas voir le Boss ?

Le brun lui renvoya un regard ennuyé.

\- Pourquoi j'irais ?

La fille déboula d'un coup et s'accrocha à son bras en minaudant à quel point il était _"beeeaaaauuuu et mignoooooon oh Ibari-tchaaan je suis tellement contente que tu aies accepté de venir aveeeeec mooooi ce sooiiiiiiir !"_

Il fusilla le Roi des Singes du regard alors qu'un éclat moqueur passait dans les pupilles carmins et laissa là les singes qui semblaient abasourdis.

Franchement. Comme s'il était du genre à se faire beau pour le Roi des Singes. N'importe quoi.

Et comme il avait chaud, il ouvrit un nouveau bouton de sa chemise.

~**OoO**~

Hibari retint de justesse un bâillement alors que sa cinquième danse touchait à sa fin. Il grimaça face au niveau sonore de sa "partenaire" et de ses herbivores d'amies qui ne cessaient de lui casser les oreilles depuis le début de la soirée. A l'autre bout de la piste, un regard carmin ne le lâchait pas. Il avait chaud. Vraiment chaud. Il décida donc de planter là l'autre herbivore et sortit prendre l'air.

Il s'assit sur un banc en pierre, dans un coin, caché par l'ombre des arbres projetée par le jour déclinant. Il laissa sa tête aller contre le mur à sa gauche et ferma les yeux. Le vent soufflait doucement sa mélodie glacée de début de soirée, l'apaisant efficacement. Il y avait très peu d'herbivore dehors, tous en train de danser dans la salle bondée et surchauffée.

Il n'eut aucune réaction quand une présence vint se poser près de lui.

\- Tu veux boire ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et se saisit du verre que lui tendait le batracien sans plus de mots.

\- J'ai rencontré un type marrant, finit par dire le vert. C'est lui qui m'a filé la boisson. Il a l'air totalement dingue. Il dit qu'il est un super détective à la recherche d'un mégalomane psychopathe. Apparemment il l'a suivi jusqu'en Angleterre.

Hibari but une gorgée. C'était vraiment bon.

\- Son histoire est abracadabrante. Il a pas voulu me dire son nom. D'après lui, celui qu'il poursuit en aurait besoin pour tuer. Du coup, il m'a dit une lettre de l'alphabet. Q, je crois. Je suis pas sûr.

Hibari regarda son verre vide avec tristesse. Fran le remplit et il eut un petit sourire.

\- Et en plus, il croit à la magie. C'est n'importe quoi. Il dit qu'il y a un monde magique autour de nous, et que son assassin en est un. Même qu'il ferait de la magie noire. Et qu'il voudrait séparer son âme pour devenir immortel.

\- Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait séparer son âme ?

Fran haussa les épaules.

\- Va savoir. Il est un peu fou, ce Q. Et je pense qu'il est amoureux de son assassin. Kiri je crois.

\- C'est pas une marque de fromage ?

\- Il est fou, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise. Il a même parlé de le rejoindre et de devenir un femme si jamais Kiri était pas homo. Il a toujours aimé le prénom de Bellatrix.

Hibari finit son deuxième verre. A moins que ce ne soit son troisième.

\- Il était pas censé l'arrêter ?

\- Il est dingue, je te l'ai dit.

\- Mais comment il pourrait passer de Q à Bellatrix ?

\- Les miracles de la chirurgie esthétique.

\- C'est possible ?

Fran haussa les épaules.

\- Regarde-moi. J'étais une étoile de mer avant.

\- Une étoile de mer, répéta lentement Hibari. Tu étais une étoile de mer.

Fran les resservit tous les deux.

\- Ouais. Je m'appelais Patrick. Patrick l'étoile de mer.

Hibari haussa un sourcil. Ou les deux. Il avait un peu de mal à en hausser un là.

\- C'est pas très original comme nom, fit-il remarquer.

\- On n'était pas originaux sous la mer. J'avais un ami. C'était une éponge. Il s'appelait Bob. Du coup, c'était Bob l'éponge.

\- C'est stupide.

\- Tu t'appelles bien "alouette", alors t'as rien à dire.

Hibari but. Encore.

\- Et pourquoi t'es plus avec ce Bob ?

\- J'étais amoureux d'un écureuil. Sandy. Et il me l'a prise. Alors je suis parti.

\- Un écureuil ?

\- Elle faisait de la plongée sous-marine et aimait bien notre village.

\- Ah.

\- Donc je suis sorti de l'eau et je suis allé me faire refaire le visage. Et le reste du corps. Et juste après j'ai rencontré Pineapple-man. Et je suis devenu son disciple.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Bob vivait dans un ananas. Ca me le rappelait un peu, tu vois.

\- Et quand t'étais sous la mer t'avais aussi pas d'expressions ?

\- Non. Je riais tout le temps. Mais comme j'ai décidé de faire une croix sur Bob, j'ai arrêté.

\- C'est bête.

\- Le monde est bête.

\- Sauf les carnivores.

\- Surtout les carnivores.

Vexé, Hibari retourna à son verre.

\- Tu sais, c'est parce que j'ai fais une croix sur Sandy que maintenant je suis avec Bel-senpaï. Faudra que je retourne voir Bob et le remercier. Mais en attendant, ce serait stupide que toi tu loupes ton singe.

Hibari lui envoya un regard intrigué, puis indigné.

\- Je vois pas du quoi tu parles, fit-il d'un ton boudeur.

\- Mais bien sûr. Et moi je suis le Diable et j'aime jouer au poker. rétorqua Fran.

Hibari cilla à peine quand un type tout de noir vêtu apparut devant eux.

\- Excusez-moi, fit-il très poliment. Vous avez parlé de diable ?

\- Oui. Vous voulez boire ? proposa Fran.

\- Désolé, je dois retourner avec mon maître.

Et le type disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu.

\- C'était qui ?

\- Un chouette type, répondit le vert. Et un diable de majordome.

\- Ah.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je suis censé être avec Bel-senpaï ce soir. fit Fran en se levant.

\- Tu me laisses la bouteille ? demanda Hibari, les yeux suppliants.

\- Si tu veux.

Le batracien rentra dans le bâtiment, laissant là le brun qui se servit encore un verre. Une ombre le recouvrit et il leva les yeux, souriant largement en voyant le nouveau visiteur.

Xanxus cligna des yeux, déstabilisé devant l'attitude de l'alouette. Il nota rapidement le verre dans sa main, la bouteille à côté de lui, la rougeur de ses yeux et ses yeux embrumés par l'alcool. Et, soupirant, s'assit à côté.

Il retint un sursaut quand la tête du brun se laissa tomber sur son épaule. Il lui lança un regard intrigué.

\- Tu veux boire ? articula d'une voix pâteuse le brun en levant la bouteille vers lui.

Le balafré s'en saisit et la vida en deux gorgées, se recevant des plaintes outrées de l'autre.

\- T'es méchant ! bouda l'alouette en s'affalant un peu plus sur lui.

Oui, l'alcool ne lui réussissait vraiment pas…

Lentement, Xanxus leva la main. Ses doigts vinrent frôler les mèches de cheveux noirs, appréciant leur douceur. Voyant que leur propriétaire ne semblait pas désapprouver le traitement, il enfonça entièrement sa main dans les cheveux, les caressant doucement. Sa main vint se perdre sur la joue d'Hibari, qui releva les yeux pour les plonger dans les pupilles carmines. Xanxus se pencha lentement vers lui, les prunelles glacées cachées petit à petit par leurs paupières. Leurs souffles s'entremêlèrent et Xanxus se préparait déjà à apprécier la saveur des lèvres de Kyôya contre les siennes quand il sentit le visage qu'il tenait se dérober sous ses doigts.

\- _Ibarii-tchaaan, _susurra le déchet qui était venu avec _son _alouette à la soirée. _Tu viens danser ? Ca fait longtemps que je t'attend ! _

Comme hypnotisé, Hibari se leva, surplombant légèrement la fille.

Juliette sourit. Un sourire qui déplut fortement à Xanxus.

Et embrassa Hibari à pleine bouche.

Puis ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans le bâtiment, le bras de la fille passé autour de la taille du brun, laissant Xanxus seul sur son banc, sous la pâle lueur de la lune qui venait de se lever.

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

Hum.

Hum hum.

Huuuum ?

*esquive un concombre*

Reviews ? *sourire hésitant*

*part en courant loin, très loin*


	73. HS : L'ANNIVERSAIRE DU ROI DES PIRATES

B'juuuur les gens ! Vous allez bien ? *évite un concombre* Vous êtes heureux parce que les vacances approchent ? Vous êtes des gros *biiip* et vous êtes déjà en vacances ? *évite deux concombres* Vous êtes fous de joie de me retrouver enfin et rien que pour ça vous me pardonnez ma longue absence ? *évite une rafale de concombres* C'est pas bien de gâcher la nourriture, on vous l'a jamais d-*se prend un concombre en pleine tronche* Arrrrrghhh… Et si vous me laissiez m'expliquer hein ? Moi je suis qu'un pauvre petit pois qui a sous-estimé la perversité des profs de lycée ! (et qui devrait s'acheter un calendrier).

Ceci étant un HS je répondrais aux reviews dans le chapitre 68 qui, si vous avez de la chance et moi l'inspiration, devrait être fini puis posté aujourd'hui. Eh oui, deux chapitres en un jour, je me rattrape ! *se reçoit la camionnette à concombres dans la figure* … c'est un coup bas ça…. couic.

**Warning : LONG CHAPITRE ! LE PLUS LONG CHAPITRE DE L'HISTOIRE DE CI ! SI SI SI ! j'en suis moi-même choquée o.o **Et long chapitre signifie longues conn*ries. (je mets l'étoile passke je suis un petit pois bien élevé. Oui mâdâme).

**Disclaimer : **Si je dis que je me suis acheté l'anneau de la Brume à Paris Manga, vous croyez qu'Akira Amano me laissera Muku-chan ? :3

**Pairing : **Tous ceux qui sont dans le chapitre. Et ça fait beaucoup.

Bon bin… Enjoy ? :3

L'ANNIVERSAIRE DU ROI DES PIRATES

Un filet de bave coula le long de la bouche d'Hibari. Il se tortilla sous les draps, tentant de trouver une position plus confortable. Sa main remonta sur son front, relevant les quelques mèches de cheveux trempées de sueur qui s'y trouvaient. Il s'arc-bouta en arrière, un léger soupir passant la barrière de ses lèvres, alors que ses mouvements se faisaient plus frénétiques.

\- Kyôya.

Il se retourna sur le ventre en grognant, la respiration haletante.

\- Kyôya.

Ses paupières se fermèrent encore plus, défiant les limites du possible. Il frémit sous le courant d'air qui caressa sa peau nue.

\- Kyôya, je te jure que t'as intérêt à te réveiller si tu veux pas que j'appelle Lussuria.

Hibari se releva d'un coup, les yeux grands ouverts – quoiqu'encore légèrement embrumés de sommeil. Son regard bleu se promena rapidement à travers la chambre, cherchant le responsable de ce réveil brusque. Ses prunelles s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elles tombaient droit dans un océan caramel. Il déglutit.

\- Bonjour Kyôya, fit doucereusement Tsuna. Je suis heureux de voir que tu es toujours aussi matinal.

~**OoO**~

Un rapide passage sous la douche plus tard, il revint dans sa chambre, une serviette posée sur ses cheveux dégoulinants.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es ici, lança-t-il un poil plus agressif qu'à l'accoutumée en se dirigeant vers son armoire.

En même temps ce fichu herbivore l'avait sorti d'un rêve particulièrement agréable… *

\- Très jolie décoration, se contenta de dire Tsuna sans se formaliser du ton employé. Tu utilises souvent ta peluche ?

Le brun lui envoya un regard noir auquel le châtain répondit par un sourire à l'apparence aimable mais qui contenait beaucoup plus de fiel que ce qu'il paraissait au premier abord. Ils s'observèrent en chien de faïence pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme cri fasse vibrer les fondations du manoir. Hibari ne s'en inquiéta pas – bientôt un an qu'il était avec ces malades – mais Tsuna cilla, semblant quelque peu surpris par la violence du hurlement.

\- Tu devrais vraiment penser à t'acheter un calendrier, soupira finalement le Boss des Vongolas.

L'alouette fronça les sourcils. Un calendrier ? Un rapide calcul mental lui apprit qu'ils n'étaient ni à Noël (décembre), ni le Nouvel An (décembre-janvier), ni le jour de son anniversaire (avril- euh, mai), mais en octobre.

En octobre.

Octobre.

L'espace d'un instant, il fut rempli d'effroi. Tout concordait. Le ton froid du chef herbivore, son arrivée dans sa chambre, toutes ses tentatives pour l'énerver… Il n'osait même pas penser à ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire devant l'ex-Akambo.

Tsuna croisa son regard et hocha lentement la tête de haut en bas, son sourire froid sonnant le glas de l'existence d'Hibari.

\- Je vois que tu as compris de quoi il en retournait, prononça-t-il d'un ton qui aurait glacé même le moins frileux des pingouins.

Hibari déglutit difficilement, avant de relever la tête bien haut et de planter courageusement ses yeux dans ceux de l'herbivore en chef. Il était un carnivore, il mourrait en carnivore.

Tsuna soutint son regard quelques instants, quelques instants durant lesquels le brun composait mentalement son testament. Son seul regret serait de n'avoir jamais eu le fin mot de l'affaire de la laisse.

Soudain un grand sourire chaleureux et amusé prit place sur le visage du Gardien du Ciel en même temps que l'atmosphère se réchauffait considérablement. Tsuna se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et frappa joyeusement dans ses mains.

\- Parfait ! s'exclama-t-il. J'ai dépêché de nombreuses équipes dans le manoir pour préparer la fête alors ne les mords pas à mort sous prétexte qu'ils t'empêchent de dormir ou je ne sais quoi. Je te déconseille d'aller dans le jardin et dans les pièces principales comme la salle de bal, à part ça tu fais ce que tu veux. Hayato et les autres sont aussi là, ils supervisent les opérations. Grand-père et ses Gardiens devraient arriver vers midi. J'espère pour toi que tu as des habits corrects, mais j'en ai quand même prévus au cas où. Le petit-déjeuner est servi dans les cuisines. Tu n'auras rien à faire de spécial, sauf peut-être quelques courses de dernière minute en ville. Tu donneras ton cadeau quand tu voudras – mais le mieux serait pendant la cérémonie, sauf si bien sûr tu veux lui offrir quelque chose de très personnel, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Hibari se sentait complètement perdu. Quoi ? Une cérémonie ? Un cadeau ? Le Nono ? Dans le Manoir de la Varia ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il n'était pas censé avoir loupé l'anniversaire de l'herbivore en chef et en subir les conséquences ?

\- Juste, lança Tsuna qui s'apprêtait à sortir. Evite de rappeler son âge à Xanxus. Bizarrement, il aime pas trop ça. Pourtant il est pas si vieux.

~**OoO**~

La porte s'était déjà refermée derrière Tsuna depuis plusieurs minutes quand Hibari se rendit compte qu'il tremblait de froid. Pour cause, il ne portait qu'un boxer et une chemise qui se mouillait peu à peu grâce à ses cheveux.

Il secoua la tête afin de se reconcentrer sur le moment présent et s'habilla. Une fois prêt, il passa prudemment une tête en dehors de sa chambre.

Rien de spécial à première vue. Il s'aventura à faire un pas, puis deux dans le couloir. Hibird était resté bien à l'abri dans la pièce. Ce lâcheur.

Comme aucune catastrophe n'était encore tombée sur lui, Hibari décida de profiter de sa chance et se précipita vers les escaliers. Il enregistra rapidement les banderoles de couleurs diverses et variées qui encombraient les marches, les enjamba avec dextérité pour éviter de glisser, fit un saut sur le côté afin d'échapper au compas qui n'attendait qu'un faux pas d'un pauvre herbivore pour l'embrocher, réussit à slalomer au milieu des serpentins qui tombaient du plafond et franchit la dernière marche.

L'escalier n'en comportait que vingt-trois.

~**OoO**~

Tout le long du chemin que parcourut Hibari pour se rendre à la cuisine secondaire était jonché de décorations diverses et plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Après un trajet fatiguant pour ses pauvres yeux encore ensommeillés (on n'a pas idée de faire une telle explosion de couleurs si tôt le matin !) il poussa la porte de la cuisine, prêt à éviter les couteaux et les mains baladeuses qui n'allaient pas tarder à voler sur lui.

Deux minutes plus tard, il abaissa légèrement sa posture défensive et jeta un œil autour de lui.

Rien. Personne. Nada. Le vide. Le néant total et- bref.

Dire qu'il était surpris aurait été un euphémisme, mais en bon carnivore il décida de faire comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

Il alla se préparer un café, mettre un steak à cuire et se versa un gros bol de céréales. Une fois assit, il s'empara machinalement de l'exemplaire de _Mafia-Hebdo_ qui traînait sur la table et le déplia.

Il haussa un sourcil devant l'immense photo du Roi des Singes assit sur son trône qui le dévisageait d'un air hautain, occupant toute la couverture. A côté, une légende écrite en grosses lettres dorées titrait : "_Xanxus Vongola : Le passé énigmatique du leader de la Varia enfin révélé ? Reportage exclusif page 8 !"_

Le brun but une gorgée de son café et ouvrit le journal à la page indiquée.

_"Xanxus Vongola. Ce nom est aujourd'hui connu de tous. Fils de l'ancien Boss des Vongolas, actuel leader de la Varia, l'équipe d'assassins la plus réputée pour son efficacité et ses capacités meurtrières, il est craint et admiré par tous. Mais pourtant que savons-nous vraiment de lui ? _

_Je vais vous répondre honnêtement : rien. Pourquoi ce garçon si talentueux et si charismatique ne s'est-il pas retrouvé Decimo Vongola ? Pourquoi avoir laissé la place à Tsunayoshi Sawada, aujourd'hui réputé pour ses capacités de Boss, mais anciennement obscur collégien maladroit ? Que s'est-il réellement passé pendant ces huit années de silence total, huit années à la suite desquelles Xanxus est revenu du Japon, déclarant officiellement mais très brièvement laisser sa place d'héritier à Sawada ? _

_Intriguée par ce mystère, je me suis rendue au Manoir Vongola et auprès du Nono afin d'obtenir les réponses à ces questions. Le Decimo et son prédécesseur étaient tous deux trop occupés pour me recevoir et s'en sont gracieusement excusés, mais l'actuel Gardien de la Pluie, Takeshi Yamamoto, a très gentiment accepté de me recevoir en personne afin de m'expliquer les mystères qui entourent la personne de Xanxus. A son grand regret il n'a pas pu tout me révéler mais m'a indiqué quelques pistes intéressantes qui pourraient m'aider à résoudre cette affaire. _

_C'est ainsi que je vous livre enfin à l'occasion de ce jour particulier les réponses aux questions que vous vous êtes sans doute tous posés au moins une fois… _

_Xanxus Vongola est en réalité un pirate au grand cœur !"_

Hibari manqua de s'étrangler avec son steak en lisant cette phrase. Il se ressaisit rapidement et avala proprement sa bouchée avant de reprendre sa lecture, s'assurant de bien mastiquer afin de ne pas mourir prématurément.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de plus en plus au fil de l'article. La journaliste racontait l'histoire dramatique de Roi des Singes, apparemment abandonné à sa naissance par le plus grand pirate de tous les temps, Luffy Sparrow (aujourd'hui décédé). Il aurait été recueilli par un humble pêcheur mais aurait montré très tôt de grandes dispositions à l'utilisation des Flammes. Alerté, le Nono l'aurait adopté pour des raisons diverses qui faillirent tuer Hibari (il ne pensait pas les céréales si traîtres). Xanxus aurait finalement eu vent de ses origines vers l'âge de quinze ans et se serait mis en tête de retrouver sa famille biologique. Après un long et dangereux périple, il se serait retrouvé à Namimori où Sawada lui aurait fourni les informations qui lui manquaient. Fou de joie, et sachant que désormais la place de Decimo ne lui conviendrait pas, Xanxus l'aurait donc cédé à Sawada en gage de reconnaissance et serait revenu chez lui après huit longues années d'absence pour en avertir toute la population mafieuse.

Hibari en était arrivé au point où la journaliste décrivait la "noblesse et la grandeur d'âme de ce si merveilleux homme qui a su faire abnégation de lui-même afin de remercier quelqu'un qui lui avait rendu un simple service" quand il fut interrompu par un jet de Flammes qui consuma le journal en quelques secondes. Il fit la moue. Cet article était vraiment intéressant. Puis il leva la tête, les yeux pétillants.

\- Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de détruire de simples journaux, Roi des Singes ? ou devrais-je dire, Roi des Pirates ?

Xanxus émit ce qui ressemblait à un gémissement désespéré et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

\- Tu l'as lu jusqu'où ? grogna-t-il.

\- L'herbivore décrivait ta grandeur d'âme, répondit tranquillement Hibari en se beurrant une tartine.

Le pirate donna un coup rageur à la pauvre table qui n'avait rien demandé.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment ce déchet a pu sortir de telles choses, grogna-t-il. Tous les déchets l'ont déjà lu ce matin et on m'a rapporté une hausse des ventes de ce torchon. En plus ce déchet de Sawada m'a interdit d'aller buter l'auteur, "sous prétexte que la liberté d'expression est un des droits fondamentaux". Liberté d'expression, mon cul oui !

Hibari eut un petit rictus.

\- J'ignorais tout ça en tout cas, fit-il. Il est toujours vivant ce pêcheur qui t'a recueilli ?

\- Que… s'étrangla à moitié Xanxus. Me dis pas que tu crois ce que ce déchet raconte ?

Le regard moqueur de l'alouette suffit à lui montrer qu'il s'était laissé piéger et il se renfonça dans sa chaise en grognant.

\- Et t'as pas quelque chose à me souhaiter ? lança-t-il agressivement.

Hibari haussa un sourcil.

\- Non. C'est pas ton anniversaire que je sache.

Xanxus le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes, interloqué, avant d'exploser de rire.

Tentant de rester digne, Hibari mordit délicatement dans sa tartine beurrée. A côté, le Roi des Singes riait à gorge déployée, ce qui faisait assez mal aux pauvres tympans de l'alouette.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs longues et sonores minutes, Xanxus parvint à se calmer un peu et essuya les larmes de rire qui avaient perlées au coin de ses yeux.

\- Je crois que t'es le premier déchet depuis que je suis arrivé dans la Mafia à me faire le coup, fit-il. Figure-toi que si, c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. Les décorations que les déchets ont laissées un peu partout t'ont pas mis la puce à l'oreille ?

Hibari ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda Xanxus, tentant de déterminer s'il se moquait de lui ou non. Il finit par grogner de mécontentement et termina rageusement sa tartine.

\- J'imagine que tu n'as rien de prévu comme cadeau ? continua le balafré.

Pour toute réponse l'alouette découpa un nouveau morceau de steak.

\- Tu as une idée au moins ?

Silence.

\- Parce que si tu veux, je peux te proposer quelque chose qui nous arrangerait tous les deux.

Soudainement intéressé, Hibari releva les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

\- Tu dis que tu m'as offert mon cadeau et tu viens ce soir dans ma chambre après la fête que les déchets ont organisée. Là je te dirais ce que je voudrais.

\- Jamais.

Xanxus haussa les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot Roi des Singes, grogna Hibari. Je sais parfaitement ce que tu as en tête.

Là Xanxus fut mouché. Les déchets femelles auraient-elles enfin fait rentrer quelques notions de sous-entendu dans la tête du déchet d'alouette ?

\- Tu vas me demander de faire quelque chose d'humiliant et qui ne me plaira pas, mais que je serais obligé d'accomplir car je dois t'offrir un cadeau le jour même de ton anniversaire et qu'il sera trop tard pour que je t'en trouve un avant minuit. continua l'alouette.

En fait Xanxus retirait ce qu'il avait dit. Le déchet d'alouette était toujours aussi innocent. Il s'étira et croisa nonchalamment ses pieds sur la table.

\- Comme tu veux. Mais tu as intérêt à me trouver un bon cadeau alors.

\- Je fais ce que je veux. répondit Hibari.

Puis il se leva et sortit de la pièce alors que Xanxus se demandait si lui dire qu'il lui révèlerait le pourquoi de la laisse en échange aurait une chance de le persuader de venir dans sa chambre.

~**OoO**~

Hibari marchait dans les couloirs du Manoir d'un pas rageur. Ce Roi des Singes Pirates allait voir qu'on ne se moquait pas impunément d'un carnivore ! Il avait encore de longues heures devant lui pour trouver le cadeau idéal et allait en profiter.

Les hommes qui travaillaient à décorer un des petits salons de réception cessèrent tout bruit quand il entra. Il s'arrêta quelques instants, goûtant avec plaisir l'atmosphère de crainte et de respect qui avait accompagné son entrée. Ca lui avait manqué… Il ouvrit lentement la bouche, se délectant des frissons de peur qui parcoururent le dos des herbivores.

\- L'herbivore travesti, lâcha-t-il d'un ton froid. Dites-moi où il se trouve.

\- D… Dans la salle de bal Hibari-sama ! répondit immédiatement un herbivore. Excusez-nous de vous avoir dérangé Hibari-sama ! Nous espérons que vous passerez une bonne journée Hibari-sama !

L'alouette ne fit aucun commentaire concernant le fait que c'était lui qui les empêchait de travailler et avança lentement jusqu'à la porte. Sous l'effet d'un malencontreux mouvement un de ses tonfas brilla brièvement. Un herbivore s'évanouit. Il sortit de la pièce, absolument réjoui. C'étaient de petites choses comme celle-là qui vous faisaient apprécier la vie à sa juste valeur.

~**OoO**~

Lussuria supervisait la décoration de la salle de bal d'une main de maître quand une présence derrière lui le fit se retourner. Il haussa un sourcil surprit en découvrant Hibari.

\- Hibari-chaaan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu veux m'aider ? Comme c'est gentil ! Je suis sûr que Bossu appréciera ton aide à sa juste valeur ! Tiens, tu voudrais bien aller voir comment avance la restauration des dorures là-bas ?

\- Je ne viens pas pour ça, coupa rapidement l'alouette. Je vais en ville. Je voudrais que tu me dises quel est le meilleur magasin pour trouver quelque chose au Roi des Singes.

Lussuria écarquilla les yeux derrière ses lunettes.

\- Tu me demandes à mooâââ ? Maaa, comme je suis flattée Hibari-chaan ! Hé bien… Il y aurait bien quelques boutiques intéressantes… Attend-moi deux minutes, je vais aller te noter tout ça !

Trois minutes plus tard, Hibari ressortait de la salle de bal, un bout de papier en main et la satisfaction d'avoir vu le regard choqué du poulpe quand Lussuria avait tenté de lui enlever son pantalon "pour voir si tu t'es bien épilé, rien de plus je te jure Hibari-chan !"

~**OoO**~

Hibari gara sa moto près du premier magasin, _"Arabian Nights"_. On était samedi et pourtant les rues étaient inhabituellement vides. Puis il se souvint que les vacances civiles avaient commencées et poussa la porte de la boutique sans plus se poser de questions.

A peine entré, il fronça les sourcils devant les images d'herbivores femelles presque nues qui se tordaient dans des poses peu courantes. Des objets et des habits étranges se côtoyaient dans les étagères. Un peu déstabilisé, il vérifia l'adresse, mais il ne semblait pas qu'il se soit trompé. Il nota alors que l'herbivore travesti avait écrit à côté : "allée au fond, à gauche". Il se dirigea alors vers ce coin, se demandant si l'herbivore était un habitué des lieux.

L'allée au fond à gauche était, comme le reste du magasin, décorée principalement dans les tons roses et noirs, et Hibari ne voyait pas qu'elle avait de spécial. Quelque chose attira alors son regard et il combattit vivement le rougissement qui lui montait aux joues à la vue d'un des "jouets" qui s'étalait habituellement sur la table de chevet de l'ananas. Il regarda plus attentivement autour de lui et reconnut de plus en plus de choses, qu'il avait vues soit dans la chambre de Mukuro, soit traîner dans les affaires de tel ou tel herbivore à la vie sexuelle foisonnante. Désormais totalement rouge, la révélation se fit alors qu'il tombait sur la couverture d'un film représentant deux herbivores dans une position interdite par les règles de la bienséance.

Il déglutit, comprenant enfin le genre de magasin dans lequel l'herbivore travesti l'avait envoyé. Il allait le lui payer, il le jurait. Il fit prudemment marche arrière, des menaces de mort se bousculant dans sa tête.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

Hibari manqua de sursauter et vit volte-face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un jeune homme à l'air avenant. Il se redressa, espérant vivement que la brûlure de ses joues ne signifiait pas qu'il était rouge.

\- Je m'apprêtais à repartir, commença-t-il mais il se fit couper par l'autre.

\- Je vois, fit l'herbivore en le détaillant d'un œil critique. Ca doit être la première fois que vous entrez dans ce genre de magasin je suppose ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, secret professionnel est mon deuxième prénom (il lui fit un clin d'œil). Alors, c'est pour quoi ? Vous venez de découvrir votre homosexualité et vous voulez savoir comment procéder ? Vous voulez faire plaisir à votre copain ? Ou c'est juste pour égayer les froides soirées d'hiver qui approchent ? On a de tout ici, alors vous pouvez demander !

\- Non non, tenta Hibari. C'est une erreur, je vais-

\- Allons, ne soyez pas timide ! s'écria l'homme en lui saisissant le bras pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Vous pouvez tout me dire vous savez ! J'ai déjà entendu des choses tellement extravagantes que plus rien ne m'étonne ! A moins que vous ne sachiez pas vraiment ce que vous voulez ? Tenez, vous connaissez ce film ? C'est l'histoire d'un étudiant qui monte en ville et qui découvre que l'homme qui l'avait aidé alors qu'il était perdu n'est autre que son professeur. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi votre place préférée ?

L'herbivore refusa de lâcher Hibari pendant deux bonnes heures malgré les – de moins en moins vives – protestations de celui-ci. Il finit par retrouver la lueur du jour, non sans avoir auparavant eu droit au résumé complet du Kamasutra gay, acheté un film qu'il s'empressa de dissimuler dans le coffre de sa moto, signé une commande pour un costume qu'il s'assurerait de brûler dès qu'il le recevrait, appris plus de choses sur la sexualité en deux heures qu'en dix ans et reçu un numéro de téléphone écrit sur son avant-bras, accompagné d'un clin d'œil équivoque.

~**OoO**~

La deuxième adresse était une boutique de vins. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'entrer. Pas comme s'il avait envie de faire plaisir au Roi des Singes, fallait pas exagérer !

Par contre, il ouvrit la porte du magasin de jouets pour enfants et se dirigea tout droit au rayon déguisements. Le costume de pirate lui parut parfait et il l'embarqua aussitôt, en même temps qu'une coiffe d'indien qui lui semblait s'accorder à merveille avec la queue et les plumes accrochées au cou du Roi des Singes. Comme il avait encore du temps devant lui, il en profita pour flâner un peu au milieu des rayons. Il repéra un canard en plastique jaune pour le bain sur une étagère, et fut très amusé par les phrases qu'il lâchait. Quelques petites modifications et il serait parfait. Le canard se retrouva à côté des déguisements.

Pour finir, il acheta des pots de pâte à modeler avec un dessin de bateau pirate sur l'emballage ainsi qu'un livre sur les aventures de Barbe-Noire. Si avec tout ça le Roi des Singes n'était pas content…

~**OoO**~

Alors que la moto d'Hibari disparaissait au loin sur les routes qui conduisaient au Manoir, plusieurs silhouettes féminines encapuchonnées franchirent la porte d'_Arabian Nights. _Le vendeur les accueillit chaleureusement.

\- Alors ? le pressa la jeune fille aux cheveux violets.

\- J'ai fait comme vous avez dit, répondit le jeune homme. Je lui ai expliqué tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir et je lui ai même montré quelques exemples.

\- Parfait ! le félicita la rousse. Tenez, vous le méritez largement, fit-elle en lui glissant une enveloppe contenant sûrement quelques billets verts, que l'homme s'empressa d'empocher.

\- Mais vous êtes vraiment sûres qu'il est déjà pris ? Parce que je dois avouer qu'il me plait bien…

Les trois filles se retournèrent vivement et l'homme déglutit difficilement.

\- Hibari-kun est à Xanxus, siffla glacialement la brune. Si jamais vous tentez quoi que ce soit pour les séparer, vous pouvez être assuré que votre vie sera un enfer.

Le vendeur eut soudain très envie de disparaître. En plus, il faisait froid… Très froid… Pourtant le soleil brillait bien haut…

\- Bonne journée !

La porte claqua alors que la température remontait de plusieurs degrés. Le vendeur se jura de ne plus jamais reparler à ce mignon petit brun. Il était trop jeune pour mourir. Même s'il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce Xanxus avait bien de la chance…

~**OoO**~

Hibari éternua et se reconcentra sur la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. La remise de cadeaux non-officielle des Varias à leur Boss.

Une montagne de bouteilles d'alcool se dressait déjà dans un coin de la pièce, offertes par Levi. Squalo semblait avoir mis tout son cœur dans la fabrication d'un pistolet magnifique et apparemment extrêmement puissant. Lussuria avait apporté un costume taillé sur mesure, qui moulait Xanxus comme une seconde peau et le mettait parfaitement en valeur. Bel et Fran s'étaient cotisés pour acheter une statuette en or à l'effigie de leur Boss et de Bester à ses pieds. Même Mammon s'était fendu d'un cadeau acceptable : un livre sur les meilleurs tireurs de tous les temps. Apparemment l'anniversaire du Roi des Singes était l'occasion de le brosser dans le sens du poil afin d'espérer une hypothétique augmentation.

Le tout sous les regards amusés des Gardiens Vongolas qui s'étaient incrustés sans vergogne à la table de déjeuner – et il fallait dire qu'Hibari s'en serait bien passé. Ces herbivores ne lui avaient pas du tout manqué, et il n'avait même pas le droit de se battre avec l'ananas qui le narguait !

Finalement, ce fut au tour d'Hibari de passer. Il tendit une petite enveloppe au balafré, qui la déchira sans scrupule. Un billet en tomba.

\- C'est une inscription pour le club des alcooliques anonymes, précisa l'alouette.

Xanxus le fusilla du regard.

\- Tu te crois drôle déchet ?

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention, sourit moqueusement le brun. Mais je ne t'ai pas donné ton vrai cadeau.

Il s'approcha lentement du fauteuil en bout de table sur lequel trônait le Roi des Singes sous les regards stupéfaits de l'assemblée. Il se pencha, toujours aussi lentement, sur le visage mat et murmura :

\- Ferme les yeux.

Etrangement, Xanxus s'exécuta. Hibari ne comprit pas pourquoi les herbivores semblaient avoir retenu leur souffle, mais ne s'y attarda pas plus longtemps. Il n'allait quand même pas gâcher cette chance magnifique qui s'offrait à lui !

Il se pencha encore plus sur le balafré, son souffle venant balayer le visage de Xanxus. Il allait falloir être précis et rapide, surtout ne pas baver. Il tira la langue sous le coup de la concentration, occasionnant un évanouissement du côté de Mukuro.

Deux secondes plus tard, Hibari se releva, un air satisfait sur le visage, son feutre noir rebouché, admirant son œuvre qui se trouvait être un cache-œil et une cicatrice gribouillés à la hâte. Xanxus ouvrit les yeux, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas le corps de son déchet d'alouette pressé contre lui, avant de les refermer, ébloui par les flashs de l'appareil photo de Mammon.

\- Ushishi, on dirait un cocard, fit Bel qui semblait bouder. T'es nul en dessin.

Hibari lui lança un bout de steak à la figure.

~**OoO**~

Pourquoi tant de monde ? Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait au monde pour mériter ça ? Il avait toujours été un gentil petit carnivore ! Peut-être pas très obéissant, mais cela méritait-il cette punition ?

Il se dégagea de la compagnie d'un herbivore qui l'avait abordé avec le maximum de politesse qu'il pouvait fournir et amorça un repli stratégique vers les cuisines. Là-bas au moins les herbivores savaient qui il était et ne tentaient pas de lui faire la conversation.

Il pouvait déjà sentir la porte sous sa main quand une petite paume se posa fermement sur son bras.

\- Eh bien Kyôya… Je peux savoir ce que tu allais faire ? demanda Tsuna dans son rôle d'innocence incarnée.

Hibari réfléchit à toute vitesse et parvint à la conclusion que, carnivore ou pas carnivore, il n'échapperait pas à l'emprise du chef herbivore.

\- Rien de spécial ? Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de m'accorder cette danse ? Il est toujours bon pour nous que les autres familles voient le soutien que tu m'apportes – il faut dire qu'on ne te voit pas beaucoup ces temps-ci…

Grimaçant un "à qui la faute", Hibari se retrouva entrainé sur la piste de danse à la suite du brunet.

\- Il vaut mieux que je mène, lui annonça l'herbivore avec un grand sourire. Comme ça tu n'auras qu'à suivre le mouvement.

Hibari ouvrait la bouche pour protester vivement, mais l'autre avait déjà son bras fermement accroché autour de sa taille et il dut se résoudre à cette humiliation.

\- Et si tu me parlais de tes dernières aventures ? interrogea Tsuna avec un immense sourire qui présageait que le pire n'était pas encore arrivé.

Ils virevoltaient depuis bien trop longtemps au goût de Kyôya lorsqu'une fusée verte déboula de nulle part et l'arracha à la prise du Vongola.

\- Soyez un gentil oiseau Alouette-san, lui intima Fran. Bel-sempaï n'est pas loin.

En effet, des cheveux blonds surmontés d'un diadème brillèrent au milieu de la foule des danseurs. Fran se colla encore plus à lui et le poulpe qui passait en valsant avec une herbivore inconnue lui envoya un regard interloqué. Le vert lui saisit soudainement la main et l'emmena dans le jardin, avant de le planquer derrière un buisson.

\- Maintenant tu restes bien sagement ici. Tiens, je t'ai apporté un cookie et un livre illustré au cas où tu t'ennuierais, fit rapidement la grenouille en lui fourrant un sac dans les mains. Surtout il ne faut pas que quelqu'un te voie, sinon tu as perdu !

\- Perdu ? Mais que-

\- Chuuuuut ! souffla Fran en lui faisant les gros yeux. T'as qu'à lire !

Et il disparut.

Hibari fixa quelques instants l'endroit où s'était trouvé le batracien, puis, haussant les épaules, s'installa confortablement et commença à dévorer les aventures de Coin-coin le canard malin au pays des esquimaux.

~**OoO**~

La dernière bouchée du cookie – qui avait un drôle de goût – disparue et la dernière page de Coin-coin tournée, Hibari se releva, épousseta soigneusement son derrière, rangea son livre dans le sac, mit le sac dans sa veste et sortit de son buisson.

Il salua les herbivores allongés dans l'herbe à côté du buisson, shoota dans un ananas qui traînait par là, partit rapidement en entendant le bruit d'un carreau brisé et retourna dans la salle de bal. Il s'indigna contre le malotru qui avait osé casser la vitre dont les éclats jonchaient maintenant le sol, accusa avec délectation l'ananas – pas le fruit mais le vivant – en raison de la nature du projectile utilisé, frappa le sous-herbivore qui lui gâchait le paysage (il s'étonnait d'ailleurs que personne ne l'aie fait avant), prit le paquet cadeau qu'il avait soigneusement fait en revenant de ville et alla voir le Roi des Singes pour lui donner son cadeau en ignorant le rire continu du prince blond.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait Bel-sempaï ? demanda Fran alors qu'Hibari lançait le paquet à la tête de son Boss.

\- Ushishishishishishishishishishishishishishishishishishishishishishishi !

-Mais encore ?

\- Ushishishishishishi.

\- Vous êtes un méchant garçon Bel-sempaï.

\- Ushishi !

\- En effet.

\- On vous a déjà dit que vous étiez totalement fous ? demanda joyeusement Takeshi.

~**OoO**~

Xanxus ouvrit le paquet plat que lui avait siiiiiii gentiment présenté l'alouette avec curiosité. Il en sortit un film à la couverture équivoque qu'il regarda avec curiosité. Puis il releva la tête vers le brun qui affichait maintenant une légère teinte colorée.

-… C'est une invitation ? fit-il, pas encore sûr de sa chance.

\- Non ! nia vigoureusement l'alouette.

Xanxus fronça les sourcils et cacha le film des regards indiscrets des mafieux qui traînaient par là (pas envie que certains se fassent des idées sur _son _déchet d'alouette).

\- Alors quoi ? Dois-je comprendre que tu n'as pas de cadeau pour moi ?

Hibari eut un très léger tic au sourcil gauche. Il tâta les poches de sa veste, espérant trouver quelque chose qui le sauverait. Et son regard s'éclaira.

Xanxus regarda le canard de bain, pas trop sûr de comprendre.

\- Attend, c'est pas tout. fit sérieusement l'alouette.

Un livre pour gamins vint rejoindre le canard. De stupéfaction, Xanxus en lâcha le jouet, qui tomba à terre. Une voix nasillarde s'en échappa alors.

"Je suis le compagnon du roi des pirates. Joues avec moi petit pirate ! Je suis le compagnon du roi des pirates. Joues avec moi petit pirate ! Je suis le compagnon du roi des pirates. Joues avec moi petit pirate !"

Xanxus fixa avec horreur le truc jaune qui continuait de l'enfoncer et releva le regard vers Hibari qui semblait particulièrement fier de son coup.

\- Je vais te- commença-t-il.

\- OOOOH ! ALOOOORS C'EST VRAIIIIIIIII ! s'écria une voix aiguë. VOUS ETES BIEN LE FILS DE LUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYY ?

Hibari s'éloigna du singe qui disparut sous la masse de gens avides de savoir si ce que racontait _Mafia-Hebdo _était vrai.

L'année prochaine il dirait à l'herbivore baseballeur de raconter que le singe était en réalité le fils caché de Jane et Tarzan. Il était sûr que ça aurait du succès.

~**OoO**~

Trois jours plus tard, ils reçurent une lettre et un paquet.

_"Vous avez intérêt à souhaiter joyeux anniversaire à Reborn. Si vous ne le faites pas vous êtes morts. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir à notre fête d'anniversaire commune si vous promettez d'être là pour Halloween. On fêtera le tout ce jour-là, en famille. Kyôya, si tu pouvais mettre ce costume, je suis sûr que ça ferait des heureux."_

Intrigué, Lussuria commença à ouvrir le paquet. Hibari se sentit flamber. Il avait reconnu le costume en question, et le magasin duquel il provenait.

Le paquet disparut de la table pour se retrouver dans le dos du brun.

\- C'est rien d'important. assura-t-il. Ca vous tente un feu ?

* Pas celui auquel vous pensez ! Ne niez pas ! Il rêvait qu'il se battait ! Si si parfaitement ! L' "arc-boutage" c'était pour éviter un coup imaginaire, les mouvements frénétiques c'était des coups qu'il portait ! Je vous le jure ! (c'est en tout cas ce qu'on m'a dit)

Voilou voili.

Voili voilou.

Voulou vouli.

Et sinon ?

Euuuuuuuuh…

*sifflote*

JE VOUS AIMEEEUUUUUH !

C'était mon cri du cœur pour les trois cent reviews.

Et attendez-vous à voir pas mal de chapitres sortir ces prochains jours. Les profs se sont enfin calmés et j'ai un gros retard à rattraper :D

(vous préférez quoi ? Xanxus en pirate ou en enfant de la jungle ?)


	74. 68 - Un déjeuner danseuhnonsur la Tamise

Et tadaaa, un nouveau chapitre ! Avec un peu de chance et d'inspiration, je réussirais à finir le 69 (wow ! Muku-chan déjà ?) demain ! Entre temps, je me contente de m'incliner profondément et d'exprimer toute ma reconnaissance (c'est que je sais parler quand je veux !) à **MsAkabane, JuriiGothic, MissYZ, Ayui-Ayone, tahury **et **Naelye** pour leurs mots adorables qui me remontent bien le moral et me boostent à chaque fois que je les lis ! Non je ne vous ai pas oubliés et je compte bien réussir à finir cet arc et à en caser un autre avant le 3 Décembre !

**Rar : **

**MissXYZ : **Un peu beaucoup ? Mais c'est carrément du foutage de gue*le complet x) Peut-être qu'un jour Hiba-chan grandira et comprendra que la vie n'est pas toute rose te qu'on ne peut pas toujours se fier à ce que disent ses amis… Moi je suis sûre que Yamamoto serait capable de sortir un truc du genre *boude* Même s'il a dû être aidé par la Dixième Génération au grand complet… Et merci ;)

**Disclaimer : **Trouvez les auteurs des chansons si vous voulez, moi j'ai abandonné l'idée. Le pique-nique est véridique. Les vêtements ont été fabriqués chez _Harold&amp;Fils, couturiers pour mafieux depuis six générations. _Et enfin, c'est Akira Amano qui a réussi à donner vie à tous ce joli petit monde qui peuple KHR! !

**Pairing : **Les habituels, plus un léger Pigeon/18. Non, je blague… oupas. (première amorce de V18 ! sisisisiiiii !)

**Warning : **Pique-nique.

Bon bin… Enjoy ? :3

* * *

\- S'il te plaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.

\- Non.

\- Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeee.

\- Non.

\- Bitteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

\- Non.

\- Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeez.

\- Non.

\- Pourquuuuuooooooooiiiiii ?

\- Parce que.

\- Le monde en a décidé ainsi. Il en est de ton destin. Alors résignes-toi et acceptes-le. Ainsi tu pourras confronter ta destinée, et la vaincre.

-…

\- Ou échouer au choix, ushishi.

Fran et Hibari regardèrent Bel qui venait d'arriver. Bel les regarda. Ils se regardèrent.

\- Donc je disais, reprit Fran. Je peux te faire des couettes ?

~**OoO**~

Ce n'est qu'une fois le batracien et l'herbivore à frange sortis de sa chambre qu'Hibari pensa à regarder sa montre.

3 heures.

Il se recoucha, sans vouloir penser à ce que fichaient ces deux-là assis sur son lit à trois heures du matin. Et passa aussi sur l'affreuse migraine qui lui rongeait le crâne.

Il s'était passé quoi la veille déjà ?

~**OoO**~

\- Tout le monde debout ! babilla un Lussuria rayonnant en ouvrant grand les rideaux, un flot de lumière grisâtre se déversant dans la chambre. Allez, Hibari-chan, Levi-kun ! Ne faites pas vos paresseux ! Il est déjà tard !

Hibari se roula en boule dans ses draps en grognant.

\- Si vous ne vous levez pas, je vais devoir appeler Squ-chan, ou même Bossu-chan pour qu'ils viennent s'en charger ! continua Lussuria sur le ton d'une mère menaçant gentiment ses enfants.

Hibari recracha tout l'air de ses poumons d'un coup alors qu'un poids énorme atterrissait sur lui.

\- Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui ? fit le travesti, maintenant assis sur le ventre de l'alouette. La sortie à Londres ! Allez, debout gros paresseux !

Hibari retint un gémissement de désespoir et chassa d'un geste qui lui était devenu habituel la main qui se faufilait sous son haut de pyjama.

~**OoO**~

\- T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette aujourd'hui, fit Squalo en guise de bonjour.

Hibari lui lança un regard noir bordé de cernes et se laissa tomber sur le banc. Il mordit rageusement dans son bacon, regrettant qu'il n'y ait de céréales au chocolat que le mercredi. Dès qu'il serait à Londres, il s'en achèterait. Promis. Ragaillardi à l'idée d'avoir dorénavant des céréales quand il voudrait, il attaqua ses patates avec plus d'enthousiasme.

-… balade sur la Tamise, puis on se répartira les mioches. On doit se retrouver à huit heures au point de rendez-vous. Pendant ce temps, vous faites ce que vous voulez – voi, ni les tuer, ni les torturer, ni les perdre, compris Bel ?

Hibari prit le bacon de l'assiette de Squalo et le mangea tranquillement, essayant d'ignorer les regards étranges de l'herbivore Gudu- ah non, Juliette (comment s'en souvenait-il ? Mystère…) à la table d'à côté. Une sensation de malaise le saisit, et il la repoussa fermement. Mais elle revint à la charge quand il se rendit compte que le Roi des Singes était absent. Un haussement d'épaules, et la question était réglée. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de ce Singe de toute façon…

\- VOOOI QUI A PRIS MON BACON ?

~**OoO**~

Squalo balança un sac à Hibari qui le réceptionna souplement et l'ouvrit (pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de bombe/explosif/truc-susceptible-de-le-tuer à l'intérieur). Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant une de ses vestes imperméables, de l'argent et un livre.

\- Je me doutais que tu n'allais pas penser à prendre tes affaires pour le voyage, alors je t'ai préparé ton sac. fit Squalo sur le ton de l'évidence.

Hibari le dévisagea, les yeux ronds. Puis il lui dit, très sérieusement :

\- Ce n'est pas que je me soucie de ta santé, mais si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu devrais aller te reposer. Je suis sûr que si jamais tu mourrais, l'herbivore me tiendrait responsable de cette délivrance.

Il fixa encore quelques secondes le requin afin de s'assurer que le message était bien passé, puis il s'éloigna.

Squalo resta figé plusieurs minutes. Lorsque Fran vint se placer à côté de lui, il le regarda et demanda :

\- Tu crois que je pourrais demander des jours de congé à Sawada ?

\- Ca dépend combien, répondit la grenouille. Un jour, le Manoir serait à moitié détruit. Deux jours, on n'aurait plus de toit et tous les domestiques seraient morts. Trois jours et la ville d'à côté serait détruite par l'affrontement entre le Boss et Sawada. Quatre jours et la réputation de la Varia serait foutue pendant qu'on serait obligés de s'exiler au Pôle Nord pour échapper à la fureur de Sawada. (il réfléchit un peu) Je crois que deux jours c'est pas trop mal.

Sur ce, la grenouille partit rejoindre son prince alors que Squalo se sentait envahi d'un mélange d'immense fierté et d'énorme lassitude.

La fierté à l'idée que cette bande de fous ne pouvait pas tenir plus de deux jours sans lui.

La lassitude pour la même raison.

Il y avait vraiment des moments où il se disait que son karma était pourri.

~**OoO**~

\- _Gipsy l'araignée ! Monte à la gouttièreuh ! Mais la pluie arriveuh ! Gipsy tombe par terreuh ! _

Hibari gémit doucement et enfonça encore plus sa tête dans le siège, espérant ainsi occulter les braillements affreux que poussaient les soixante et quelques morveux du bus. Il lança un regard désespéré aux singes, qui ne semblaient pas se soucier du massacre vocal qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, quand soudain tout se tut. Il ferma les yeux, prêt à pleurer de joie, goûtant à cette chose qui s'appelait "silence" et dont il était allé jusqu'à oublier l'existence.

_\- TROIS P'TITS CHATS TROIS P'TITS CHATS, TROIS P'TITS CHATS, CHATS, CHATS ! CHAPEAU D'PAILLE, CHAPEAU D'PAILLE, CHAPEAU D'PAILLE, PAILLE, PAILLE ! PAILLASSON, PAILLASSON, PAILLASSON, SON, SON ! SOMNABULEUH, SOMNABULEUH, SOMNABULE, BUL, BUL ! _

Hibari remonta ses jambes sur son siège et enfouit la tête entre ses genoux, ses mains plaquées contre les oreilles. Ses épaules tressautèrent de façon inquiétante et Mammon daigna lui jeter un regard.

Il espérait que le brun ne craque pas pendant le voyage. Ils seraient obligés de s'arrêter et perdraient du temps. Or comme chacun le sait, le temps c'est de l'argent.

~**OoO**~

\- _PETIT ESCARGOT, PORTE SUR SON DOS, SA MAAAAIIII-SOOOO-NNETTEEEEEEUH ! QUAND SOUDAIN IL PLEUT, IL EST TOUT HEUREUX, IL SOOOORT SA TEEEETEEEEUH ! _

\- Je promets d'être gentil, de me brosser les dents après chaque repas, d'arrêter de grignoter des céréales pendant la journée, de dire bonjour aux herbivores le matin, d'apprendre à danser, de ne plus mordre à mort l'ananas, de dire à Maman que je n'ai jamais porté les boxers qu'elle m'envoie chaque mois, de ne pas chercher à savoir pour la laisse, de manger cinq fruits et légumes par jour, et même de rendre sa tortue domestique au poulpe ! Mais pitiiiiéééé ! Arrêtez ça ! sanglota presque Hibari, roulé en boule sur son siège.

~**OoO**~

Le car s'arrêta enfin, en face du Musée de la Marine. Les morveux en sortirent les uns derrière les autres, bavardant gaiement, et chantonnant quelques airs à la mode. Squalo retira ses bouchons d'oreille, fit un sourire d'excuse au conducteur effondré sur son volant et descendit du véhicule, suivi par les autres membres de l'escouade. Hibari fut le dernier à sortir, le regard halluciné, le visage blême, les cheveux en bataille et un léger filet de bave coulant sur le menton.

\- C'est la chanson française, expliqua Mammon à ses collègues. Ca lui réussit pas.

~**OoO**~

La troupe marcha quelques minutes le long d'une grande allée bordée d'arbres et de pelouse, avant d'arriver près d'un embarcadère. Squalo s'arrangea pour que les morveux restent en extase vingt bonnes minutes devant l'immense et merveilleux trois-mâts grandeur nature qui surplombait le parc, donna une bouteille de gin à Xanxus, dégota un garçon avec qui Lussuria pourrait parler, fila un billet de cinq euros à Mammon, placarda une cible en papier sur le chapeau de Fran pour que Bel ne s'amuse pas à découper les civils en fines tranches de saucisson, fourra un chaton dans les mains d'Hibari et put aller discuter des derniers problèmes techniques avec l'homme qui gérait les traversées en bateau de la Tamise l'esprit tranquille.

C'était dans des moments comme celui-là qu'il se disait qu'il méritait vraiment une médaille – et pas en chocolat !

~**OoO**~

Dès qu'Hibari posa un pied sur le pont du petit – tout est relatif - bateau à moteur qui allait leur faire visiter tout Londres en moins d'une matinée, il se sentit mieux. Le fleuve était de la couleur du ciel – un bleu pur et dégagé – et ondulait doucement sous la brise fraiche. Les gamins s'amusaient à faire coucou aux passagers des autres bateaux et commentaient le paysage, les singes étaient calmes et il avait des barres de céréales dans son sac. Oui, décidément, cette journée était bien partie pour être merveilleuse.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une présence dans son dos et que deux mains se posent brusquement sur ses omoplates, le poussant par-dessus la balustrade.

\- Oups, j'ai failli tomber, ushishi…

Puis il n'y eut plus que l'eau, le froid, et l'affreuse réalité qui le frappa comme un éclair :

Son sac n'était pas imperméable. Ses barres de céréales étaient fichues !

~**OoO**~

Quand Hibari remonta sur le pont du bateau, dégoulinant d'eau, enrhumé et ses yeux brillant d'une lueur furieuse, Bel se dit qu'il avait somme toute mené une belle vie.

Une vie courte, mais une belle vie quand même.

~**OoO**~

Quand Hibari descendit se changer dans la seule pièce fermée du bateau, des petites toilettes, Xanxus se rendit compte que le brun allait se retrouver enfermé, nu, trempé et – presque – sans défense dans une petite pièce trop éloignée d'une quelconque forme de vie pour que quiconque puisse entende ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Il se mit alors à invoquer tous les prétextes qui lui passaient par la tête, même les plus stupides ("J'ai envie de fromage. Je vais voir s'ils en ont en bas" "Je suis sûr que j'ai vu une chaussette noire traîner en bas. J'ai _besoin_ d'une chaussette noire.") afin de descendre. Le temps qu'il se souvienne qu'il était le Boss et donc qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait, quand il voulait, l'alouette revenait déjà, habillée de pied en cap, et entièrement sèche.

Levi tenta de se suicider lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son Boss boudait malgré tous les soins qu'il lui avait prodigué (il lui avait même tricoté une chaussette noire !)

~**OoO**~

Hibari engloutit vaillamment le pique-nique qui leur avait été distribué au campus, soit un sandwich composé de pain (trop mou, trou écœurant) de fromage (coulant, puant et gras) de salade (sèche, décorée de tâches marrons et rongée par les limaces) et de tomates (vieilles, pourries et dégoulinantes), des chips (garantie 100 % goût carton-pâte), une pomme (plus dure que du bois) et un biscuit au chocolat (qui ressemblait plus à de la crotte de chien, mais n'ayant jamais pu goûter ce met, il ne fit qu'émettre des suppositions).

Il ne regretta jamais plus la perte du contenu de son sac qu'à ce moment. Et tous les efforts de Squalo pour garder l'escouade d'assassins avec tous ses membres, de préférence entiers, faillirent tomber à l'eau (hahaha) lorsque Bel se vanta d'avoir pensé à emmener un déjeuner de secours, contrairement à _certains. _

~**OoO**~

Vingt bateaux salués, soixante trognons de pomme et une bonne dizaine de ponts plus tard, ils finirent par accoster à un quai qui était la parfaite copie du premier. Squalo guida ensuite la troupe vers un grand, graaaand, graaaaaaaaand, trèès graaaaaaaaand parc. Ils investirent toute une pelouse et les morveux partirent harceler le marchand de glaces qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Hibari s'allongea dans l'herbe, pensant avoir enfin le temps de faire sa sieste, quand une ombre s'abattit sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et combattit vivement le très mauvais pressentiment qui venait de l'envahir.

\- Comme tu n'as pas daigné nous faire honneur de ta présence, commença Squalo qui semblait être vraiment sur les nerfs, c'est à toi que revient la tâche de t'occuper du groupe des moins de douze ans pour les… (il regarda sa montre) sept heures à venir.

Hibari ouvrit la bouche, et sentit un… truc… tomber sur ses cheveux.

\- Mais je te conseillerais avant tout de te trouver un endroit où te rincer les cheveux, fit le requin avec une apparente délectation. A moins que tu ne veuilles te balader avec un caca de pigeon sur la tête toute la journée.

* * *

Nan, me tuez pas, c'est pas moi, c'est le pigeon qui s'est incrusté ! Je vous jure ! J'ai jamais voulu çaaaaa !

Et si vous vous posez la question, _oui,_ il y a bien une amorce V18 dans ce chapitre.

Mais c'est juste une amorce. Une toute pitite amorce. Toute pitite pitite.

Et pis vous savez quoi ?

IL FAIT FROAAAAAD !

Ca m'a choqué, j'avais oublié cette notion o.o En tout cas je peux vous assurer que courir sous la pluie sur une piste glissante c'est pas marrant marrant (ou pourquoi je suis dégoûtée de l'athlétisme à vie)

Maintenant que l'instant de racontage de vie est passé, passons à des choses plus (ou moins) sérieuses.

Les chaussettes noires c'est très important dans la vie. Pas de chaussettes noires, pas de vie. Vous achetez souvent des chaussettes ?

Avertissement : l'eau de la Tamise est sale. Je vous déconseille donc de faire comme Hiba-chan et de prendre un petit bain, forcé ou non, dedans.

Si les puristes se demandant pourquoi Hiba-chan n'est pas atteint par cette eau, je vous répondrais : Hiba-chan est Hiba-chan.

Tsuna n'était pas très présent dans ce chapitre. Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ça s'arrange.

D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il serait bon de vous prévenir (parce que j'ai plus d'inspi alors je case les infos-pas-importantes-dont-tout-le-monde-se-fout pour faire quelques lignes de plus) que cet arc sera bientôt fini (dans approximativement deux ou trois chapitres (que je vais essayer de poster entre aujourd'hui et mercredi)). Adieu English, adieu gosses, adieu sandwichs dégoûtants ! (cet épisode est véridique)

On passe à une sombre histoire d'enlèvement, de meurtres, de chantages, de disputes tragiques, de sang, bref un thriller comme on en voit à tous les coins de rue ! Il y aura même… *roulement de tambours*… UN ONGLE CASSE !

Non, s'il vous plait, ne vous évanouissez pas. Je sais, c'est horrible, et je m'en voudrais terriblement si vous me dites qu'à cause de moi vous avez fait des cauchemards. Mais dites-vous qu'ainsi vous serez préparés au pire.

Je vous laisse donc sur cette note tragique… Et au passage, Happy Birthday (en retard, mais c'est un peu ma marque de fabrique) à Tsutsu et Reborn !


	75. 69- L'horrifiant film d'horreur horrible

B'jour ! je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitres de retard que j'ai, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour en écrire le plus possible maintenant que les vacances sont arrivées ! Un p'tit coucou puis un p'tit au revoir à Muku-chan qui ne nous honorera hélas pas de sa présence dans ce chapitre. Un énorme merci à **MissXYZ **et **tahury **pour leurs gentils mots qui me poussent à continuer !

**Rar : **

**MissXYZ : **En effet, tu as réussi à trouver le mot juste x) un immense complot avec Hiba-chan en victime au milieu ! Que ne ferait pas Levi pour son Boss adoré… Ca fait presque peur x)

**Disclaimer : **Akira Amano, maîtresse et déesse de tout ce petit monde, acceptera peut-être un jour de nous les prêter… en attendant on se sert sans vergogne u.u

**Pairing : **Grosse louche de 318. Et du R27. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu si peu de couples en un chapitre… je vieillis.

**Warning : **dissection de chatons (je sais, je suis un monstre)

Bon bin… Enjoy ? :3

* * *

Il n'avait peut-être pas hérité du groupe le plus affreux, songea Hibari en observant les mioches dont il allait avoir la charge durant tout l'après-midi. Cinq gamins, deux gamines, et deux herbivores de plus de douze ans qui avaient voulu aller dans ce groupe pour être avec leurs amies.

Que de sentimentalisme. Il n'allait pas tarder à être écœuré.

Il envoya un regard moqueur à Squalo qui devait se débrouiller avec son groupe d'une dizaine de filles surexcitées, à Bel et Fran qui tentaient restreindre leur groupe de garçons braillards, à Xanxus et Mammon qui jetaient des regards noirs aux morfales dont ils avaient hérité et à Lussuria et Levi qui devaient empêcher leurs morveux d'aller pêcher le canard du lac pour le rôtir.

Il couva ensuite d'un œil affectueux son propre petit groupe bien sage dont le seul souci était de savoir s'ils iraient d'abord dans une boutique de bonbons ou de glaces. Tant qu'il y avait des céréales au chocolat… et aucun pigeon… tout irait bien !

~**OoO**~

\- _Par là_ ! cria un gamin en lui tirant la manche.

\- _Nan ! Par là_ ! cria un autre en lui tirant l'autre manche.

\- _Je veux aller là !_ bouda un troisième en tirant sur le bas de sa chemise.

\- _Vous êtes tous stupides ! C'est par là le mieux_ ! fit le dernier – qui ne tirait rien.

Hibari soupira. Compta son argent. Et entra sans plus de discussion dans un magasin de luxe.

Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un souvenir pour l'herbivore en chef. Il n'osait même plus penser à la fois où il l'avait oublié.

~**OoO**~

\- _Tu nous invite au ciné et on publiera pas cette photo_, susurra la morveuse de onze ans qui brandissait son portable dernier cri où on le voyait très distinctement serrer un doudou hérisson contre son cœur.

Hibari déglutit. Regarda la gamine. Regarda la photo. Regarda les peluches.

\- _Vous voulez aller voir quoi_ ? finit-il par grogner.

~**OoO**~

Le temps que les gosses se soient mis d'accord sur le film à voir, Hibari avait pu faire emballer une peluche lion (la trois cent vingt-sixième de la collection de l'herbivore – on ne se lasse pas des bonnes choses comme le répétait toujours Tsuna en regardant Reborn), un parfum pour homme hors de prix et une chemise dont le prix comportait tant de zéros qu'il dépassait presque l'étiquette.

Une fois en-dehors du magasin, il regarda les mioches qui lui envoyèrent un sourire éblouissant.

\- _On_ _a décidé_, commença la morveuse.

\- _On veut aller voir un film d'horreur_, enchaîna un morveux.

Ils le fixèrent comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il refuse, mais Hibari se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Qu'ils aillent faire dans leurs pantalons s'ils voulaient, il n'était pas leur père.

~**OoO**~

\- How many seats ? demanda la vendeuse qui semblait s'ennuyer profondément.

\- Ten.

La femme bâilla largement et lui annonça le prix. Il sortit sa carte bleue. Derrière lui les gamins étaient fous de joie. Ces idiots. Comme si quelques places de cinéma pouvaient faire quelque chose à son portefeuille… ou plutôt à celui de la Varia. Un immense sourire prit place sur ses lèvres en pensant à la réaction de l'herbivore avare lorsqu'il découvrirait l'état de son compte en banque.

\- _Vous voulez du pop-corn ? _proposa-t-il gentiment.

~**OoO**~

La salle était encore presque vide lorsqu'ils y entrèrent. Les morveux se mirent aussitôt en quête de la meilleure place en poussant des cris de joie, leurs énormes sachets de bonbons et de pop-corn dans les mains. Une vieille dame, assise au fond de la salle, les fusilla du regard.

Hibari soupira et alla s'installer derrière la rangée que les morveux avaient prise d'assaut. Il vola quelques sucreries à un mioche et les dégusta tranquillement. Ces sièges étaient plutôt confortables. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait enfin s'offrir une ou deux heures de repos.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau groupe de morveux encadré de deux herbivores qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien n'entre à son tour.

~**OoO**~

Hibari se fit tout petit dans son fauteuil et cacha sa présence du mieux possible. Non, il ne cherchait pas à éviter des herbivores, juste à se reposer !

Il abandonna la partie quand le siège voisin s'affaissa sous le poids du Roi des Singes.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici déchet ?

\- Regarder un film. Même le plus idiot des idiots le devinerait.

\- C'est un film d'horreur.

\- Et ?

\- Tu ne vas pas avoir peur ?

Hibari hésita quelques instants devant les multiples possibilités d'assassinat qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Comme il y en avait trop, il s'adressa au principal concerné. Il devenait vraiment trop gentil avec l'âge.

\- Tu préfères être tué avec une arme blanche ou non ?

Xanxus le regarda comme s'il découvrait qu'un dinosaure avait pris la place de l'alouette. Hibari se sentit obligé de s'expliquer un peu mieux.

\- Tu voudrais que je te tue comment ?

Xanxus ne réfléchit même pas avant de répondre.

\- Avec ton corps, fit-il avec un regard gourmand.

Hibari le dévisagea, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-… Tu veux que je t'étrangle ? … C'est pour ça la laisse ?!

\- Nan, grogna Xanxus alors que les lumières s'éteignaient. Mais laisse tomber. Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand, ajouta-t-il, goguenard.

\- Imbécile, bouda Hibari.

\- Tu boudes ?

\- Nan.

\- Si.

\- Nan.

\- Tu boudes !

\- Même pas vrai.

\- Siiiiiii !

\- Tais-toi.

\- Alors avoue que tu boudes.

\- Nan.

\- Alors je me tais pas.

Hibari leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je t'interdis de lever les yeux au ciel déchet.

\- Je fais ce que je veux d'abord, répliqua le brun.

\- Ah oui ? Comme aller voir un film d'horreur ?

\- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire là-dedans.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas avoir peur ? insista Xanxus.

-…

\- Tu es encore un gamin après tout, continua le Boss de la Varia. Je m'étonne qu'on t'ait laissé entrer. Normalement c'est interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans.

Cette fois Hibari ne résista pas et lui envoya son poing dans le bras. Xanxus grimaça sous la force du coup qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

\- Mais en même temps, le déchet à l'entrée a laissé entrer tous les morveux alors…

-…

\- Si jamais tu as peur, tu peux venir te cacher dans mes bras. appuya bien fortement le balafré.

\- C'est pas plutôt toi qui a peur ? siffla Hibari.

-… Quoi ?

L'alouette haussa les épaules.

\- Ben oui. Tu projettes ta peur sur moi pour ne pas te l'avouer. C'est très courant.

\- J'ai pas peur d'un film de déchets ! s'exclama Xanxus, outré.

\- SHUT UP ! cria la vieille dame au fond.

\- OH CA VA DECHET ! FERME-LA ET VA CHIALER DANS TON COIN !

La vieille dame se leva. Descendit la rangée de siège. Se planta devant Xanxus. Leva bien haut son parapluie. Et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur les épaules du balafré.

\- **Espèce **(coup) **de **(coup) **jeune **(coup) **garnement ! **(coup) **Vous **(coup) **feriez **(coup) **bien **(coup) **d'apprendre **(coup) **le respect ! **(coup) **On ne **(coup) **parle pas **(coup) **à une pauvre vieille dame **(coup) **sans défense ! **

**\- **Sans défense, mon cul oui… grogna Xanxus qui tentait de rester impassible sous les assauts répétés de parapluie.

\- What did you say ?

Le balafré se fit tout petit sous la menace du parapluie brandi.

\- Nothing, murmura-t-il.

\- Good.

Et la vieille dame s'en alla. Hibari ne put se retenir plus longtemps et pouffa de rire, avant de se recroqueviller, la vieille étant apparue comme par magie devant lui.

\- You said ? fit-elle d'une manière presque aimable.

\- Nothing, répéta Hibari d'une petite voix.

La mamie retourna s'asseoir et les deux se turent pour le reste de la durée du film.

~**OoO**~

Hibari retint un sursaut en sentant quelque chose toucher sa cuisse. Il baissa son regard et vit une large main brune posée sur sa jambe. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son voisin. Le coude posé sur l'accoudoir, le menton dans sa paume, il semblait captivé par le film. Hibari regarda de nouveau la main dont il pouvait sentir la chaleur même au travers de son pantalon. Et il se replongea dans l'histoire de maison hantée.

~**OoO**~

Hibari étouffa un bâillement alors que l'herbivore femme se faisait arracher l'œil. Il ne comprenait pas comment ce genre de pourriture pouvait être appelé film d'horreur. Il était sûr que ça ne filerait même pas de cauchemards à un gamin de cinq ans.

Il regarda d'un œil désintéressé l'exposition d'organes qui passait à l'écran. Ca ferait un bon cours d'anatomie.

Il manqua de s'endormir pendant la séance de torture. Les herbivores qui avaient fait le film n'étaient vraiment pas inventifs. Comme il avait froid aux mains, il posa la gauche sur celle du Roi des Singes. Autant profiter du radiateur qui semblait être intégré au corps du balafré. Balafré qui le fixait justement avec un peu trop d'insistance pour son propre bien. Il le mordrait volontiers à mort si… Hibari se retourna, croisa le regard noir et acéré de la vieille dame au fond et se recala dans son siège. Pas de bruit. Il était sage. Très sage. Pas la peine de sortir le parapluie.

~**OoO**~

Xanxus grimaça alors qu'une violente douleur transperçait sa main droite. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui broyait les os. Il risqua un regard du côté de son déchet d'alouette (avec qui il allait falloir qu'il ait une discussion rapport aux évènements de la veille). Ce qu'il vit lui fit hausser un sourcil surpris. Le brun avait les yeux écarquillés, se mordait le lèvre inférieure et semblait absolument terrifié. Le sourcil se fronça et Xanxus jeta un regard à l'écran.

Une portée de chatons était en train de se faire disséquer.

Ca expliquait tout.

~**OoO**~

Hibari ferma les yeux très fort alors que le plus mignon chaton du monde, le petit noir avec une tache blanche sur le museau qui tenait à peine sur ses pattes miaulait désespérément sous la menace du couteau aiguisé qui se tenait au-dessus de lui. C'était… c'était… proprement _inhumain _de faire subir ce genre de choses à de pauvres petits animaux sans défenses et aussi mignons ! Il resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur la main du Roi des Singes alors qu'un autre miaulement à fendre le cœur résonnait dans la salle. Il allait faire des cauchemards ce soir, c'était obligé.

Il rouvrit les yeux d'un coup comme un souffle chaud venait faire voler quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage du Roi des Singes qui était étrangement proche du sien.

\- Je pense avoir encore l'utilité de cette main dans le futur, alors ce serait pas mal que tu la lâches déchet, grimaça le balafré le plus bas possible.

Hibari le regarda quelques secondes sans comprendre avant de descendre son regard sur leurs mains entrelacées… ou plutôt sur sa main qui semblait vouloir réduire en bouillie celle du Roi des Singes. Il desserra très légèrement sa prise.

\- Serais-tu en train de dire que je te fais mal, Roi des Singes ? demanda Hibari en haussant un sourcil.

\- Bien sûr que non ! répliqua le Boss des Varias, piqué à vif.

Pour regretter immédiatement sa phrase comme la prise sur sa main se resserrait.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas où est le problème. dit Hibari d'une voix atone.

Ce sale déchet. S'il s'imaginait qu'il ne voyait pas qu'il se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule…

\- T'es vraiment un gosse. Tout le monde sait que quand deux déchets se tiennent la main comme ça c'est qu'ils baisent ou qu'ils veulent baiser ensemble.

Hibari le regarda, interdit. Xanxus esquissa un léger rictus et se pencha encore plus vers son visage.

\- Alors ? fit-il, son souffle balayant les lèvres fines de l'alouette. Tu enlèves ta main ? Ou tu avoues que tu meurs d'envie que je te baise ?

Les yeux bleus le fusillèrent silencieusement mais Xanxus n'en avait cure. Il se contenta de se baisser encore. Il pouvait presque sentir les lèvres d'Hibari sous les siennes. Sa main droite se resserra sur celle de l'alouette tandis que la gauche se posait sur le bras fin et musclé. Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent et la respiration du Nuage se fit légèrement plus hachée. Xanxus se pencha encore un peu, tandis qu'Hibari levait doucement la tête vers lui. Et ils s'éloignèrent d'un coup en grognant de douleur, les mains plaquées sur leurs fronts.

Trois rangs derrière, la mamie mangeait un grain de pop-corn. C'était bête d'avoir dû en gâcher deux pour ces imbéciles, mais au moins elle avait la confirmation qu'elle n'avait tout perdu de ses capacités de tir. Et puis, ces deux gamins avaient le mérite de la distraire un peu de ce film minable. Comme si deux-trois effets spéciaux par-ci et de la peinture rouge par-là pouvaient faire peur ! Aaaah, la bonne vieille époque où les réalisateurs savaient faire frissonner de terreur le public… Il faudrait qu'elle aille donner des conseils aux jeunes d'aujourd'hui. Elle s'ennuyait trop maintenant.

~**OoO**~

Tsuna regarda calmement Reborn qui venait de faire irruption dans son bureau, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Reborn ? demanda-t-il.

Le tueur se laissa tomber dans l'un des sofas moelleux qui parsemaient la pièce et les étoiles de ses yeux brillèrent encore plus fort.

\- Tu vas jamais me croire Dame-Tsuna ! Je viens de retrouver ma Mamie Suzette !

Tsuna le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ma Mamie Suzette ! s'exclama Reborn sur le ton de l'évidence. La meilleure mamie au monde ! C'est elle qui m'a donné mon premier pistolet et qui m'a appris comment tuer une fourmi à cinq kilomètres de distance ! Elle est juste… tellement géniale ! Je pensais qu'elle était morte, mais je viens de la retrouver, à Londres. Elle doit avoir… quoi… facilement 149 ans mais c'est dingue, elle n'a pas pris une ride depuis que je suis petit !

Tsuna soupira avant d'apposer le sceau des Vongolas en bas d'un document. Et une nouvelle barge dans cette famille de dingues…

* * *

Autant vous le dire immédiatement : je suis une froussarde invétérée et je ne supporte pas les films d'horreur.

Alors ne me traînez jamais dans un de ces films ou vous vous retrouverez avec une morte sur les bras.

C'est pourquoi les réflexions d'Hiba-chan et Mamie Suzette sur ce film ne sont aucunement un reflet de mes propres opinions.

Je vous assure qu'aucun chaton n'a été maltraité durant le tournage de ce chapitre.

Tsuna est revenu !

Et Fran a disparu.

Ou sinon, deux chapitres et l'arc devrait être fini. Enfin, je dis ça je dis rien. Mes estimations sont en règle générale très fausses.

Est-ce que Xanxus réussira à embrasser Hibari avant le 3 décembre ?

Les paris sont ouverts ! Venez nombreux ! Et rappelez-vous : pour chaque review, un chaton est sauvé de la dissection !


	76. 70 - L'affaire du chat disparu

Hey hey hey ! Bonjour à vous jeunes padawans ! Ici Himutsu qui revient de sa semaine de vacances sans connexion (X.X) avec… *roulement de tambours* Six chapitres d'avance ! Sisisi. Et d'ailleurs je vais essayer de les garder.

Un graaaaand merci à **MissXYZ, tahury **et **MsAkabane **(qui m'a laissé trois reviews pour rattraper son léger retard) pour leurs reviews ! ^^

**Rar : **

**MissXYZ : **Je suis vraiment désolée pour les chatons q.q Mais c'était pour les besoins du couple 318, comprend ! Mamie Suzette change toujours de place, désolée… Par contre elle revient dans ce chapitre :3

**Disclaimer : **Vous saviez qu'Akira Amano avait légué tous les droits de KHR! aux fangirls ? … Non ? Eh bien c'est fait. Mais faut pas lui dire hein, je pense qu'elle pas qu'elle s'en rappelle, elle a de… légers problèmes de mémoire disons :3

**Pairing : **318 (en force), et OC18 (ou à peu près), ainsi qu'une grosse louche de R27 (parce qu'on les avait un peu oubliés ceux-là et qu'un certain tueur à gages n'aime pas trop les second rôles trop… secondaires (wow la phrase de dingue))

**Warning : **M&amp;M's (et grosse peluche pelucheuse)

Bon bin… Enjoy ! :)

* * *

La lumière du soleil agressa vivement les pauvres petits yeux d'Hibari qui prit quelques secondes pour s'y habituer. A côté de lui, le Roi des Singes arborait un sourire amusé en écoutant les cris qui provenaient de son portable (apparemment l'herbivore bruyant rencontrait des problèmes dans un certain magasin de vêtements – Hibari ne voulait pas en savoir plus). Les morveux s'étiraient en commentant joyeusement le film et le brun frissonna en repensant à la scène des chatons. Pauvres petits… Il écarta fermement l'image de son esprit afin d'éviter de fondre en larmes devant les morveux et les singes (ce qui ferait un peu beaucoup mal à sa réputation).

Il regarda sa montre. 18 heures. Il regarda le ciel d'un bleu éclatant qui laissait penser qu'il était plus 15 ou 16 heures qu'autre chose. Il regarda les morveux qui traumatisaient un vendeur de bonbons. Et se dit que ce serait une bonne idée d'emmener son groupe loin d'ici afin d'éviter de recevoir une lettre furieuse du chef herbivore à propos de "_la destruction accidentelle d'un cinéma – je pensais t'avoir prévenu que tu étais responsable de ces enfants Kyôya ?"_

Oh là là. Il devait avoir un sérieux problème s'il commençait à imiter aussi bien le chef herbivore.

Repoussant cette idée extrêmement dérangeante, il alla chercher par la peau du cou ses mioches.

…

Cette idée aussi était dérangeante. Plutôt "les mioches dont il avait la charge". Voilà. Là c'était bien.

\- _Bon, _commença-t-il une fois les neuf morveux réunis devant lui. _Il reste encore quatre heures. On va aller dans un supermarché, et ensuite-_

_\- Non. _opposa fermement la mini-morveuse.

Hibari haussa un sourcil.

\- _Pourquoi ? _

Avec un sourire triomphant, Mini-morveuse sortit son portable de sa poche et brandit la photo. Hibari écarquilla les yeux.

_\- Tu étais censée la supprimer. _

_\- Elle est trop belle pour que je fasse ça, _susurra Mini-morveuse. _Alors, je pense qu'on va plutôt aller là-bas _(elle pointa du doigt un énorme magasin de plusieurs étages qui affichait l'inscription lumineuse et colorée de "M&amp;M's World")_, tu en penses quoi ? Et aussi, comme tu nous aimes beaucoup et que tu as pleeeein d'argent, tu vas en profiter pour nous offrir quelques petits cadeaux, pas vrai ? _

Hibari serra les dents. Regarda le roi des Singes qui lorgnait tout sauf discrètement sur l'écran du portable (heureusement il était trop loin pour voir et entendre quoi que ce soit). Regarda l'herbivore avare qui s'affolait devant les prix des bonbons. Et accepta avec le plus beau sourire de son répertoire.

~**OoO**~

Hibari se dirigea à grands pas vers le Roi des Singes qui le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il lui dédia un joli petit sourire, légèrement-beaucoup carnassier sur les bords. Se saisit de sa main. Et serra.

Xanxus écarquilla les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure le plus fort possible pour empêcher un hurlement de douleur pure de passer. Il pouvait jurer avoir entendu les os de sa main craquer alors que l'alouette le regardait sans ciller. La prise sur sa main se resserra encore plus, alors qu'il pensait que ce n'était pas possible. Il ferma les yeux sous la douleur, ne pouvant même pas savourer la présence de la petite main en apparence faible enroulée autour de la sienne.

Un ricanement démoniaque retentit alors que la douleur refluait d'un coup et Hibari s'éloigna en sifflotant joyeusement et mentalement un petit air.

Il avait enfin trouvé un merveilleux moyen de passer sa colère !

~**OoO**~

A peine eurent-ils passé le pas de la porte du magasin que des torrents de couleurs, de bruits, d'odeurs et de lumière assaillirent Hibari. Tout son être se révolta, et il fut prit de l'envie irrésistible de courir à l'extérieur pour échapper à ce qui semblait être l'enfer sur terre. Il était bousculé par des dizaines d'herbivore et ses narines étaient imprégnées de l'odeur âcre de transpiration qui régnait. C'était… intenable.

\- _Trrrrrooooooooooooop bieeeeeeen ! _s'exclama un morveux qui courut vers les escaliers.

\- _Génial ! _cria un autre en partant à l'opposée de son camarade.

_\- C'est le paradis, _bava un troisième, installé devant d'énormes tubes remplis de bonbons.

_\- Les Londoniens ont tellement de chance, _soupira une morveuse qui monta à l'étage suivie d'une autre.

_\- Je crois que je vais m'installer ici, _renchérit une dernière en suivant ses amies.

Hibari resta donc seul au milieu du hall d'entrée, totalement désœuvré.

Enfin, la notion de seul est toute relative…

\- Can I help you, beauty ? demanda un herbivore qui posa la main sur son bras en lui faisant un clin d'œil aguicheur.

~**OoO**~

_\- Hey, regardez, Hibari se fait draguer par un mec ! _pouffa une fille.

_\- Vous croyez qu'il est gay ? _demanda une deuxième, subitement intéressée.

\- _A ce que dit Juliette, c'est un hétéro pur et dur. _s'incrusta un gars.

\- _C'est vrai qu'ils avaient l'air vraiment proches hier soir… _songea un autre.

\- _Il est peut-être bi ? _supposa la première fille.

\- _Bi ou pas, le mec vient de se faire démonter le nez_, grimaça la plus jeune du groupe. _Il a pas l'air du genre à se faire attraper gentiment Ibari. _

_\- Il nous paye nos bonbons, on va pas se plaindre ! _s'exclama un garçon. _Vous venez ? Y'a des boîtes géantes là-bas ! _

~**OoO**~

Hibari retint un juron alors qu'il se faisait une nouvelle fois bousculer par un herbivore. Il évita de justesse un étal de bonbons, se faufila derrière un présentoir, adressa un rictus énervé à des morveux qui le pointaient du doigt, repéra un de ses morveux à l'étage et commença à se diriger péniblement vers les escaliers.

Diable, qu'est-ce qu'il haïssait la foule. Il la haïssait. Il l'exécrait. Il allait… Il allait… TOUS LES MORDRE A MORT ! GNIHIHIHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Puis il rentra en collision avec un truc jaune et pelucheux et tout devint noir.

~**OoO**~

Auguste s'épongea le front en soufflant. Il régnait une chaleur monstre dans le costume de Jaune qu'il portait et il ne pourrait prendre sa pause que dans une demi-heure.

Il renfila prestement son bras dans celui du costume et fit coucou à une bande de minis-gamins qui l'admiraient avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Oui c'est bon, c'était un déguisement de bonbon, il ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi cela suscitait tant d'admiration.

Il détestait tellement ce job que s'il avait eu une position financière plus stable il l'aurait plaqué sans hésitation. Mais voilà, il avait besoin de l'argent que ça rapportait. Il ne pouvait hélas pas vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche… En plus, pour l'amour, c'était râpé, sa copine l'ayant quitté il y a une semaine déjà. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de se trouver un prétexte convenable et l'avait planté là, seul devant le taxi jaune sous le soleil brûlant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer le film de sa vie. Un grand "BONG" retentit alors qu'un truc lui déformait son costume. Déséquilibré, Auguste trébucha et tomba en avant, heurtant un corps dur. Sa tête rencontra un obstacle qui semblait être fait de béton armé

et ce fut le noir.

~**OoO**~

Mini-morveuse regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre, puis scruta la foule alentour. Sa cible étant hors de vue, elle lâcha une bordée de jurons qui auraient rendu fier le Capitaine Haddock et tapa du pied.

\- _Toujours pas là je suppose, _bâilla Edward, les bras croisés sur sa nuque.

\- _Non, et on n'a pas que ça à faire ! _répondit Mini-Morveuse qui était très énervée. _Il a promis de nous payer nos bonbons, il le fera ! _

_\- On peut toujours payer nous-mêmes et lui montrer la note pour qu'il rembourse quand on le retrouvera, _proposa une des deux filles de plus de douze ans. _Et s'il refuse, on le menace de publier la photo avec le hérisson et celle où il se fait draguer par le mec. _

Mini-Morveuse considéra l'idée quelques instants avant de s'y résoudre.

\- _Bien, _soupira-t-elle finalement. _Mais je pense pas qu'on aura assez en liquide. Edward, t'as la carte de crédit de Squalo ? _

_\- Toujours là pour toi ma belle, _lui répondit le gamin en lui faisant un clin d'œil. _Elle doit être dans cette poche. _

Il la sortit et Mini-Morveuse s'en saisit joyeusement.

\- _Allons dépenser les milliers d'euros de ce compte, _cria-t-elle gaiement. _Avec un peu de chance, il en restera assez pour dîner !_

~**OoO**~

Des chuchotements parvinrent aux oreilles d'Hibari, le réveillant. Il se tendit, sentant qu'il était en terrain inconnu. Le plus discrètement possible, il tâta son environnement, tâchant de déterminer où il avait atterri.

Il se trouvait manifestement allongé sur un canapé, lequel était recouvert de tissus semblant plutôt coûteux d'après leurs textures. Une couverture avait été étendue sur lui, et une poche de glace se trouvait sur son front. Des coussins soutenaient l'arrière de sa tête, qui diffusait une très légère douleur.

Ce constat ne le détendit pas. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir s'il était en terrain ennemi ou simplement avec des civils. Bien sûr, aucun lien ne retenait ses poignets et on ne trouvait généralement pas de canapés dans les cellules mafieuses, mais il était déjà tombé sur des herbivores qui avaient tenté de le rallier à leur famille en le traitant du mieux possible… (bien qu'il leur ait fait comprendre à grands renforts de tonfas que les carnivores ne se laissaient pas corrompre. Sa détermination avait légèrement vacillé lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé devant un énorme steak juteux et saignant, mais il avait tenu bon).

Puis ce qui s'était passé avant sa chute lui revint en tête et il se sentit rougir de honte.

Jouant le tout pour le tout, il se releva et ouvrit les yeux. La couverture glissa à terre, dévoilant son torse nu. Une herbivore s'évanouit. Le reste des herbivores le regardaient, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Monsieur, vous ne devriez pas vous lever comme ça, vous avez besoin de repos ! s'exclama un herbivore anglais en se précipitant vers lui. Vous avez reçu un choc à la tête, ça aurait pu être très dangereux !

Hibari lui envoya un regard noir qui lui cloua définitivement le bec. Il se saisit dignement de ses vêtements (posés sur une chaise), se rhabilla, écarta les excuses de l'herbivore en charge du magasin d'un geste de la main, accepta avec ravissement (bien qu'il ne le montrât pas) les bonbons offerts en excuse et sortit.

Et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte d'une chose.

Il avait perdu ses morveux !

~**OoO**~

Après une fouille minutieuse des alentours qui dura bien une demi-heure, Hibari dut se résoudre à l'idée que les morveux avaient décampés loin de lui. Et qu'ils étaient maintenant quelque part dans la foule dense de l'immense ville qu'était Londres.

Il ne songea même pas à demander de l'aide aux singes pour les retrouver. Il n'avait pas envie qu'un petit truc (comme BigBen par exemple) soit détruit.

Il décida donc de faire fonctionner ses incroyables et merveilleuses neurones.

D'après sa montre, il était 19 heures 30. Les morveux avaient déjà acheté des souvenirs, étaient déjà allés au cinéma, et avaient déjà mangés des bonbons. Que restait-il ?

La réponse lui vint comme un signe divin.

Les animaleries !

Et tout joyeux, il se dirigea vers la plus proche en s'aidant de Mafia Maps.

~**OoO**~

Cinq animaleries et des centaines de gagatisations devant des animaux tous plus mignons les uns que les autres plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé une trace des morveux. Presque désespéré (parce qu'un carnivore n'est jamais désespéré), il s'assit sur le rebord d'une fontaine et réfléchit encore dans la position du Penseur de Rodin.

Dix minutes plus tard, il avait un peu mal au coude alors il changea de position.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il songea à utiliser des bonbons comme appâts mais se rendit compte qu'il avait tout mangé.

Trente minutes plus tard, une vieille dame s'approcha de lui et le frappa avec son parapluie.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose, fit-elle en un italien parfait.

Hibari fit oui de la tête, retenant un frisson devant les yeux noirs glacés qui lui rappelaient vaguement quelqu'un.

\- Moi aussi. continua-t-elle. Trouve-le moi et je te dis où sont les gamins que tu as perdu.

Hibari écarquilla les yeux. Comment cette vieille herbivore savait-elle ?

Le parapluie retourna dire bonjour à son épaule et il grimaça.

\- Je t'interdis de dire que je suis vieille jeune homme. Et je le sais parce que je suis plus intelligente que toi.

Le brun ne chercha même pas à comprendre comment elle avait fait pour lire dans ses pensées.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez perdu ?

Le vieille sourit, dévoilant deux rangées de dents blanches et pointues.

\- Mon chat.

~**OoO**~

\- Et si tu m'en disais plus sur cette Mamie Suzette ? demanda Tsuna en lorgnant sans discrétion sur le cou de Reborn.

Le tueur réfléchit un peu.

\- Elle s'appelle Michelle Suzette en fait.

\- C'est ta vraie grand-mère ?

\- Bien sûr ! s'indigna Reborn. C'est la mère de ma mère.

\- Et ton grand-père ?

Le brun sourit.

\- Je crois qu'elle l'a tué. Mais elle me racontait souvent comment elle l'avait rencontré. J'aimais bien cette histoire.

Tsuna se pencha en avant sur son bureau, à moitié pour l'histoire, à moitié pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la chemise moulante de son tuteur.

\- A l'époque, elle habitait dans un petit village français, commença le démon, les yeux dans le vague. Là-bas, on l'appelait la mère Michelle. Elle allait faire ses courses tous les trois jours au marché du père Lustucru.

\- Comme les pâtes ? ne put s'empêcher d'interrompre Tsuna.

Il se reçut un regard noir de Reborn et répondit par un sourire éblouissant.

\- Tais-toi et écoute.

\- Oui sensei, fit le Boss des Vongolas.

Le regard de Reborn changea de nature mais il continua son histoire.

\- Elle aimait beaucoup ce père Lustucru, mais elle ne savait pas si lui aussi était intéressé. Elle avait un chat – je me demande s'il est toujours vivant d'ailleurs… Donc elle avait un chat. Un gros chat qui ne bougeait presque jamais, tout blanc avec une tâche noire sur le bout du museau. Elle le prit et alla le mettre dans le jardin du père Lustucru. Puis elle se mit à crier partout qu'elle avait perdu son chat. Alors le père Lustucru le chercha, le trouva et le lui ramena. En guise de remerciement, elle lui donna sa main.

\- Et il a accepté ? demanda Tsuna.

\- Il n'avait pas trop le choix, fit Reborn avec un sourire démoniaque. C'est une femme de caractère ma Mamie Suzette et il vaut mieux pas la contrarier.

\- Et pourquoi elle l'a tué ?

\- Elle en avait rencontré un autre j'imagine. En tout cas, tous les hommes qu'elle a eu, c'était grâce à son chat. Tu peux être sûr que si elle vient dire à quelqu'un qu'elle a perdu son chat, c'est que ce quelqu'un lui plaît.

\- Ah. Et toi, tu as déjà perdu ton chat ?

Reborn se leva lentement du canapé.

\- Oui, mais je l'ai retrouvé.

\- Et il est où ? sourit le châtain.

\- Juste devant moi.

* * *

Et voiliiii, une fin toute guimauve :3 (ça change du XanxusHibari)

Bon, j'avoue, j'ai un peu remanié l'histoire de la mère Michelle.

Mais c'était trop tentant !

Xanxus est devenu le souffre-douleur officiel d'Hibari.

Leur mise en couple approche à grands pas ! (oupas).

Hiba-chan est totalement traumatisé à cause du film maintenant. Croisez tous les doigts pour qu'il ne fasse pas de cauchemards.

Au départ, j'avais prévu de faire tomber Auguste follement amoureux d'Hiba-chan.

Mais comme ça faisait trop long, bin j'ai tout effacé.

A la place, Hiba-chan a eu des M&amp;M's gratuits. Si je suis pas gentille quand même.

Et oui, Hiba-chan pensait sérieusement que les gamins allaient se pointer dans les animaleries. Ce n'était pas un prétexte pour voir des dizaines et des dizaines d'animaux trop mignons.

C'est pas moi qui le dit c'est lui.

Fran a totalement disparu de ce chapitre.

Snif.

Mais il reviendra en force dans le prochain arc ! o/

(qui commence à la fin du prochain chapitre *PUB*)

Hiba-chan a fait s'évanouir quelqu'un par la seule force de son torse nu. MWAHAHA !

Et il a un rire bizarre.

Que voulez-vous, il a fini par être contaminé par son entourage.

Je m'excuse platement pour la blague sur les pâtes Lustucru.

(C'est pas ma faute d'abord !)

Sur ce, je vous dis peut-être à demain… (vu que j'ai des chapitres d'avance, je vais en profiter :D *environnée d'étoiles*)


	77. 71 - Le début de la fin

'Jour à vous peuple bien-aimé ! (moi-même étant un peuple (ne cherchez pas à comprendre) mais peu importe). En ce radieux matin de fin des vacances (pourquuuuuuooooooiiiiiii, ôôôôôôôôôô mondeeeee cruuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeel…) je vous livre le dernier chapitre de l'avant-dernier arc ! (ou un truc du genre – je l'ai mis où mon calendrier déjà ?)

Dedans, vous retrouverez la mère Michelle alias Mamie Suzette, un chat et des steaks (hachés).

Je sais vous vous en fichez.

Alors un grand merci à **MissXYZ, MsAkabane **et **tahury **pour leurs reviews ! (ai-je déjà précisé que je vous aimais ?)

**Rar : **

**MissXYZ : **Hibari est tellement puissant que s'il enlève son T-Shirt la terre entière s'évanouit sous la vision. NA. Si tu veux, tu peux accrocher des affiches pour trouver ton chat. S'il sait lire, il reviendra certainement (c'est bon, la blague de la journée est faite, aurevoiretbienlebonjourchezvous).

**Disclaimer : **Huuuuum… Laissez-moi réfléchir… *va chercher une corde* J'ai oublié comment on réfléchissait :c

**Pairing : **318 en force ! o/ (oupas). Vous allez me tuer, c'est tout ce que je peux dire. Mais c'est pas grave. Je suis bien cachée, j'ai du chocolat et des lamas me protègent. MWAHAHA.

Bon bin… Enjoy ?

* * *

\- Allez allez ! Un peu de nerf jeune homme ! Ne vous plaignez pas, vous allez pouvoir perdre un peu de graisse !

\- Ce n'est pas de la graisse, ce sont des muscles. articula difficilement Hibari.

\- Mais oui mais oui, grinça la vieille. Et ça c'est quoi ?

Le brun sursauta alors qu'une de ses fesses était rudement pincée.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, fit la mamie. Vous n'avez pas besoin de perdre de la graisse. Mais un peu plus de muscles ne vous fera pas de mal.

Hibari ne répondit même pas. Il n'en avait plus la force. Il souffla sur sa mèche qui lui tombait sur le nez et tira sur ses bras pour les monter encore plus haut.

\- Aaah, les jeunes de nos jours, plus aucune force ! continuait la mamie. De mon temps, un brave garçon aurait déjà pu monter et descendre cet immeuble cinq fois !

\- J'aurais… pu… le faire… aussi… si vous… n'étiez… pas… venue… ahana Hibari.

\- Comment ? Vous auriez voulu que j'abandonne mon pauvre petit chat ? Mais vous êtes un monstre !

\- Miaou, renchérit le chat.

Hibari lança un regard noir au matou qui se léchait la patte, quelques dizaines de mètres au-dessus d'eux.

\- Et puis je ne suis pas grosse ! Hein que je ne suis pas grosse Mistigri ?

\- Miaou, acquiesça gravement le chat.

\- Voilà. conclut la vieille dame en abattant son parapluie sur la tête d'Hibari. Donc vous n'avez aucune excuse. Dépêchez-vous un peu espèce d'escargot !

\- Vous… m'étranglez… fit le brun. Desserrez… votre… bras…

\- Comment ? Alors c'est ça ? Vous voulez que je tombe ? Vous n'avez vraiment aucun scrupule ! Oser tuer une pauvre dame sans défense comme moi !

Hibari prit une petite goulée d'air, respirant difficilement à cause du bras de la mamie fermement passé autour de son cou. Il rassembla une nouvelle fois ses forces et grimpa quelques nouveaux mètres sur, sans aucun doute, l'immeuble le plus haut de tout Londres. Agrippée à son dos, la vieille ne se lassait pas de le frapper et de l'injurier. Et au-dessus, ce maudit matou se léchait la patte.

Pourquoi il avait accepté de l'aider déjà ?

~**OoO**~

Arrivé sur le toit, Hibari se laissa tomber par terre, les bras en croix, reprenant difficilement sa respiration. A côté, la mamie caressait joyeusement son chat en lui donnant à manger.

\- Les… morveux… fit le brun qui se souvenait maintenant des termes de leur contrat.

\- Ah mais non ! Je vous connais bien maintenant ! Je sais que si je vous dis où ils sont, vous allez partir en nous laissant coincés ici, ce pauvre Mistigri et moi ! Alors redescendez-nous et je vous le dirais.

Hibari se releva, sortit calmement ses tonfas, s'approcha de la vieille dame, et, plantant son regard le plus noir dans ses yeux, lui dit d'une voix à glacer les pingouins :

\- Les. Morveux.

Mais au lieu de répondre en balbutiant et de s'excuser comme les gens avaient l'habitude de faire, la vieille dame sourit machiavéliquement de toutes ses dents pointues.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt mon petit, caqueta-t-elle. Enfin une réaction intéressante ! Vous êtes un tueur je me trompe ? Votre regard noir est vraiment bien fait. Tenez, je vous invite à dîner. Je connais un bon petit restaurant pas loin d'ici. Vous en dites quoi ?

Hibari baissa ses tonfas, stupéfait.

\- Mais ne faites pas cette tête-là jeune homme, ça ne vous va pas du tout. Vous venez ? enchaîna la vieille en ouvrant une porte. On va passer par les escaliers, ça ira plus vite.

Hibari en laissa tomber ses tonfas.

~**OoO**~

\- Et alors il a dit : "Mais enfin, ceci est un établissement tout à fait respectable !" Tu te rends compte ? Ha !

Hibari acquiesça distraitement, occupé à faire des boulettes avec sa mie de pain. La mamie vida la bouteille qu'elle avait en main d'un trait et en entama une autre. Elle tenait étonnamment bien le vin pour son âge.

\- Bien sûr ! Je suis pas une fillette moi ! rugit la vieille qui semblait avoir – encore – lu dans ses pensées.

Vexé, Hibari but le fond de son verre en se drapant dans le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait (c'était de l'eau).

\- Les morveux, soupira-t-il pour la trentième fois de la soirée.

\- Oooh, les jeunes de nos jours, tellement impatients ! De mon temps, les garçons bien élevés restaient autant de temps qu'il le fallait avec les dames, rendez-vous important ou non. Pas vrai Mistigri ?

\- Miaou, fit le matou qui léchait avec délectation l'assiette d'Hibari.

\- A propos de rendez-vous, continua la vieille qui semblait quand même légèrement imbibée. T'en es où avec ton beau brun ?

Hibari releva la tête, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qui ?

\- Haa, fais pas l'idiot, grinça l'ancêtre en se penchant vers lui avec un air entendu. Le beau brun du cinéma.

Il ne fallut pas moins de deux secondes au brun pour comprendre la vieille.

\- Le Roi des Singes ? s'exclama-t-il.

La mamie haussa un sourcil.

\- Je l'aurais pas appelé comme ça, mais c'est toi qui vois. Donc, vous en êtes où ?

\- Nulle part ! nia vivement Hibari. Je veux le tuer, et lui aussi. Je le déteste. On n'en est nulle part !

La vieille s'esclaffa et posa sa main sur celle du garçon.

\- Bin ton nulle part il est plutôt pas mal hein ! Vous étiez sur le point de vous embrasser au cinéma !

Hibari devint rouge tomate.

\- Comment… balbutia-t-il avant de réaliser. Vous ! C'est vous qui l'avez frappé ?

L'ancêtre haussa un sourcil.

\- T'es lent à la comprenette toi. Je pensais que tu le savais déjà. Alors, ce baiser ?

\- Rien ! démentit le brun. Ce… c'était juste… un rapprochement involontaire parce que je lui écrasais la main !

\- Bien sûr, et les alligators dansent les claquettes, grinça la mère Michelle. Me prend pas pour une idiote jeune homme, tu risquerais de le regretter. C'était votre premier baiser ?

\- C'était rien du tout !

\- Zut alors, je l'ai gâché… marmotta la vieille dame. Garçon ! appela-t-elle soudain. L'addition !

Puis elle se retourna vers Hibari.

\- Tu sais mon petit, si j'étais toi je laisserais pas filer un morceau pareil. Alors je vais te donner un conseil. La prochaine fois que tu le vois, saute-lui dessus et embrasse-le de toute la force de tes poumons. Là tu verras où en est ton rien du tout. C'est pour lui, dit-elle au garçon qui venait d'apporter l'addition.

Elle se saisit de son parapluie et de son matou devant un Hibari pétrifié.

\- Je te laisse la note. Bonne chance mon petit. Et si jamais tu croises un certain Reborn dans ton métier, dis-lui bonjour de la part de sa Mamie Suzette. Au revoir !

Elle franchit la porte du restaurant avant de revenir sur ses pas.

\- N'oublie pas de m'envoyer des photos, chuchota-t-elle d'un air concupiscent. Et vu l'heure tes morveux devraient être au point de rendez-vous.

~**OoO**~

Exténué, fourbu et ruiné. C'est dans cet état qu'Hibari arriva au point de rendez-vous, avec à peine cinq minutes de retard. Mais personne ne le remarqua. Morveux comme singes étaient totalement à plat. Ils montèrent dans le bus dans le silence le plus complet. Personne ne chanta pendant le chemin du retour, les trois quart des morveux dormant. Un seul avait trouvé l'énergie de mettre de la musique. Hibari s'endormit dès que sa tête eut touché le dossier de son siège. Il n'ouvrit même pas les yeux quand Xanxus se pencha par-dessus son siège pour l'apostropher.

\- Hey, déchet. T'étais en retard. Pourquoi ?

Hibari dodelina de la tête, avant de répondre d'une voix ensommeillée :

\- J'ai retrouvé un chat.

Et il se rendormit, laissant Xanxus plongé dans la plus profonde perplexité.

~**OoO**~

Quand Hibari se réveilla ce matin-là, ce fut d'excellent humeur (malgré les mains baladeuses de Lussuria). Il était reposé, avait de quoi manger pour la journée, les oiseaux chantaient, le ciel était couvert de nuages, et on était dimanche, ce qui voulait dire : pas de tennis !

Il se dirigea en sifflotant mentalement vers les douches. Il accorda même un petit sourire au Roi des Singes qui en sortait. Puis il courut s'enfermer dans l'une des cabines de douche, se souvenant des conseils de la vieille mamie.

Il aurait dû penser à lui demander à quoi servait une laisse d'ailleurs.

~**OoO**~

Après une excellente matinée à déguster ses céréales au chocolat tout en lisant un bon livre, Hibari alla déjeuner.

Il entra rapidement dans le self. Apparemment les autres colonies, plus malignes, avaient prévu de quoi manger pour ce midi, les cuisiniers se reposant.

Il put donc s'installer tranquillement à une table, son hamburger à la main, sa glace dans l'autre, et continuer son livre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un steak lui passe en sifflant au-dessus de la tête.

Outré de ce qu'on puisse gâcher de l'aussi bonne nourriture, il releva la tête.

A quelques tables de là, Squalo était en grande discussion avec un herbivore du staff. Enfin, grande…

\- **Puisque je vous dis que je l'ai fait ! **criait le poisson.

\- **On ne dirait pas.**

**\- Je l'ai fait ! **

**\- On ne dirait pas. **

**\- **VOOOOOOOOOI ! **JE. L'AI. FAIT ! **

**\- Montrez-moi alors. **ordonna l'herbivore sans broncher malgré le taux élevé de décibels qu'atteignait son interlocuteur.

\- **Très bien. **_Toi ! _intima Squalo à un morveux. _Dis au monsieur ce que tu as appris hier !_

Le morveux siffla entre ses dents qu'il n'était plus un gamin mais, devant le regard noir du squale, sembla faire fonctionner ses neurones, additionna deux et trois, en déduisit que ça donnait vingt-trois et décida de faire ce qu'on lui disait.

Il se tourna vers le membre du staff, inspira profondément, et cria de toute la force de ses poumons :

\- FUCK YOU BITCH I'M THE BEST ! Voi, rajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure devant son moniteur.

Squalo se tourna fièrement vers l'herbivore anglais.

\- **Alors ? **fanfaronna-t-il. **Osez encore dire que je ne leur ai rien appris hier !**

**-… Ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je songeais quand je vous ai demandé de leur donner des leçons d'anglais… **balbutia difficilement l'anglais, probablement choqué à vie.

~**OoO**~

\- Ushishi, le paysan anglais m'énerve, ricana Bel en jouant à l'avion avec sa fourchette.

\- Si vous le dites senpaï. acquiesça distraitement Fran.

\- On n'énerve pas un prince.

\- Hum.

\- Le prince a envie de jouer.

\- Hum hum.

\- BATAILLE DE BOUFFE ! cria Bel en jetant sa glace à la figure de l'anglais.

\- Bin voilà, c'était pas plus compliqué que ça. marmonna Fran en épluchant sa pomme.

~**OoO**~

Hibari se saisit au vol d'un bout de pain et glissa sa tranche de viande à l'intérieur avant de mordre goulument dedans.

Les batailles de nourriture n'avaient pas que des mauvais côtés, songea-t-il en attrapant la salière lancée par un morveux.

~**OoO**~

\- Déchet.

Hibari se figea. Avala sa bouchée de viande. Et se retourna.

-… Pourquoi t'as du jaune d'œuf dans les cheveux ? demanda-t-il.

~**OoO**~

\- C'est pas mal ici.

\- Hn hn.

\- C'est plutôt calme, on est à l'abri des projectiles et on peut manger autant qu'on veut.

\- Hn hn.

\- Le seul problème serait le manque de confort.

\- Hn hn.

\- J'essaye de faire la conversation, tu pourrais m'aider un peu ! rugit Xanxus.

\- Pas besoin de conversation. fit soudain Hibari en se retournant vers lui, les yeux brillants.

Xanxus stoppa tous mouvements, la respiration hachée.

\- Tu as vraiment une trop mauvaise haleine, ça empeste de partout maintenant. continua le brun en plissant le nez.

~**OoO**~

Son livre fini, Hibari sortit de sous la table où il s'était caché et navigua vers la sortie en évitant adroitement les projectiles divers et variés qui volaient dans tous les sens.

Une fois dehors, il se retint un juron, se couvrit les cheveux de son livre, et courut vers les dortoirs à travers la pluie battante.

Manquerait plus qu'il se mette à friser !

~**OoO**~

\- _Kyôya ? _appela une voix d'herbivore femelle alors qu'il entrait dans le bâtiment.

Stupéfait que quelqu'un ait le culot de l'appeler ainsi, il se retourna vers l'herbivore.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _siffla-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Juliette haussa les sourcils avant de sourire et de se rapprocher de lui.

\- _Plus besoin de jouer les timides, _souffla-t-elle, à moins de quelques centimètres de lui. _On est seuls maintenant. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux… _

Hibari fronça les sourcils et se dégagea rapidement de son emprise.

\- _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles herbivore. _fit-il rapidement. _Et je t'interdis de m'appeler ou de me toucher aussi familièrement. _

Juliette écarquilla les yeux.

\- _Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais vendredi soir ! _s'énerva-t-elle.

Le souffle d'Hibari se coupa. Vendredi soir ? Comment ça vendredi soir ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé vendredi soir ?

Des images lui revinrent en tête. La chaleur. Le batracien-étoile de mer. La boisson. Le Roi des Singes. Le… il devint rouge au souvenir de leur presque baiser. Puis il blêmit en se souvenant de ce qui avait suivi.

\- _Tu as l'air de t'en rappeler, _fit Juliette, narquoise. _Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? _

Hibari fronça les sourcils. Il avait peut-être malencontreusement embrassé cette herbivore, mais n'avait rien fait de plus grave. Donc il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

\- _Je n'ai rien à faire, _dit-il froidement. _J'avais un peu trop bu, c'est tout. Ca ne se reproduira plus. _

Juliette eut l'air stupéfaite avant de passer à l'indignation.

\- _Que… _balbutia-t-elle de rage. _Qu'est-ce que… _

Hibari se retourna, lui assénant sa dernière flèche :

\- _Et je suis gay, alors n'espère rien. _

Et il disparut dans sa chambre, laissant une Juliette dégoûtée.

~**OoO**~

Hibari était en train de fouiller son placard à la recherche de graines pour Hibird quand la porte claqua. Il se retourna et haussa un sourcil devant les yeux flamboyants de rage du Roi des Singes.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire dans cette chambre Roi des Singes ? fit-il moqueusement en écartant les conseils de la mamie qui revenaient en force dans sa mémoire. Tu t'es trompé de porte ?

Les yeux rouges flamboyèrent encore plus vivement et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Xanxus saisit Hibari par le bras et le plaqua violemment contre le mur, l'une de ses mains venant se poser brusquement à côté de sa tête.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu foutais avec ce déchet ?

Hibari leva des yeux emplis de colère vers lui.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, siffla-t-il.

Xanxus ferma le poing et l'envoya se ficher dans le mur à quelques centimètres à peine du brun. Son autre main se resserra sur le bras fin, sans que l'autre ne manifeste la moindre douleur.

\- C'est une femelle. grogna-t-il. Tu comptes faire quoi ? La foutre dans ton lit ?

Les yeux glacés s'écarquillèrent et Hibari eut l'air clairement surpris pendant quelques secondes.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, finit-il par répondre. Je ne ressens rien pour cette herbivore. C'est elle qui vient me parler. Et je suis gay, combien de fois faudra le dire ? T'es content maintenant ? Tu vas me lâcher ?

Xanxus regarda l'autre. Il observa les mèches noires en désordre, le visage d'ivoire, le bleu en ce moment furieux des prunelles. Il observa les lèvres fines, le corps si mince, le bras si petit qu'il emprisonnait dans sa grande main.

Et il recula en proférant un juron comme un puissant coup de tonfa lui démontait l'estomac.

~**OoO**~

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula dans une morne déprime. Comme il pleuvait, toutes les activités avaient été annulées et les morveux se plaignaient dans la salle commune, n'ayant pas le droit de remonter dans leurs chambres. Hibari ne sortait pas non plus de sa chambre, et Xanxus était de très mauvaise humeur, ce qui occasionna de nombreux hurlements de la part de Squalo. Même Bel et Fran étaient plus calmes. Lussuria quand à lui observait attentivement Xanxus, ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Au bout d'un moment, le Boss des Varias commença à s'en énerver et apostropha rudement son subordonné.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu regardes déchet ?

Lussuria eut l'air surpris, avant de sourire doucement.

\- Je peux vous parler Boss ? demanda-t-il. C'est important.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre encore libre. Xanxus haussa un sourcil, finit son verre et alla le rejoindre. Il ne craignait rien de toute façon… enfin, ses pistolets étaient toujours à sa ceinture pas vrai ?

A peine la porte refermée, Lussuria se retourna vers lui et lui annonça de but en blanc :

\- C'est à propos d'Hibari-chan.

Xanxus leva les yeux au ciel et grogna.

\- J'ai rien à faire de ce déchet.

\- Vraiment ? fit Lussuria. Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous donnez quand vous le regardez.

La main de Xanxus se porta à sa ceinture.

\- Calmez-vous Boss. C'est normal vous savez. Hibari-chan est… il est Hibari-chan.

\- Quelle incroyable vérité, ironisa le fils du Nono.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il est plus qu'attirant.

Xanxus grogna.

\- Mais vous aussi.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Ne crois pas une seconde pouvoir me mettre dans ta chambre froide, menaça-t-il, une main à ses pistolets.

Lussuria soupira.

\- C'est pas que j'en ai pas envie, mais ça va être un peu compliqué de vous tuer. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que vous avez toutes vos chances avec Hibari-chan.

Xanxus grogna furieusement.

\- Pour la millième fois, je n'ai rien à foutre de ce déchet ! jura-t-il. Alors lâche-moi avec lui !

Le travesti secoua lentement la tête.

\- Si vous le dites… Je voudrais juste vous préciser au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué qu'Hibari-chan est totalement imperméable aux sous-entendus. Donc si vous voulez lui faire remarquer quelque chose, il vaut mieux que… disons que vous y alliez franchement. Sinon vous n'avancerez pas. Bon après-midi Boss !

Et Lussuria disparut de la chambre, sûrement pour éviter les pistolets de son Boss qui étaient sortis durant son petit discours.

~**OoO**~

Xanxus se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la chambre occupée par l'alouette. Les paroles de son subordonné travesti l'avaient définitivement convaincu. Il toqua quelques coups à la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir. Mais il n'y eut pas de réponses et la porte resta close. Il s'acharna dessus pendant plusieurs minutes, sans résultat. Intrigués par le tapage, les autres Varias et les morveux qui espéraient avoir enfin une activité intéressante à faire rappliquèrent. A eux tous, ils firent sauter la serrure, ce qui fit hurler Squalo. Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, ce fut sur une chambre vide.

Enervé, Xanxus commença à fouiller dans tout le bâtiment, aidé par les morveux qui s'amusaient comme des fous dans cette chasse à l'homme. Ils retournèrent tous les dortoirs, terrifièrent les anglais et le Cheval Ailé pour savoir où se cachait l'alouette, dévastèrent l'immense parc et allèrent même jusqu'au lac au cas où le brun aurait eu une subite envie de faire du canoë-kayak. Mais rien.

Et lorsque la nuit tomba, tous durent se faire une raison :

Hibari avait disparu.

* * *

TIN TIN TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

Et oui les gens. Sans doute premier vrai suspense de cette fic (ce qui en 71 chapitres n'est pas trop mal).

TADADADAAAAAAA.

(excusez, c'est trop tentant).

Mais réjouissez-vous ! Ca annonce aussi la fin de l'arc de la colonie et le début du dernier ! (comme le dit si finement le titre de ce chapitre - j'ai été très inspirée, je sais)

Et… oh ? Comment ça Hiba-chan a disparu alors que Xanxus allait enfin se décider ?

…

C'est pas ma faute d'abord. *boude*

J'y peux rien si Hiba-chan a soudainement décidé de quitter le camp.

Après tout, c'est une alouette-chat-écureuil-peut-être-batracien.

QUI pourrait contrôler ça, je vous le demande ?

Et bim. PERSONNE.

Donc s'il a disparu c'est sa faute et c'est lui qu'il faut taper (enfin, si vous êtes suicidaires - j'ai des pansement si vous voulez).

En même temps, faut le comprendre.

Il s'est fait exploiter par une mamie.

Voler son dîner par un chat.

Harceler sexuellement par une morveuse.

Et en plus il a écouté de la musique française pendant deux heures interprétée par des morveux braillards !

(heureusement qu'il a des céréales au chocolat – et des hamburgers)

Bel a tout compris à la vie.

Et Fran s'ennuie.

(Tsutsu revient en force dès le prochain chapitre ! o/)

J'aimerais bien avoir Squ en prof d'anglais. Il a l'air de bien apprendre.

(vous saviez que Xanxus puait de la bouche ? … Non ? Bin maintenant si. Pauvre petit.)

Croisons les doigts pour qu'Hiba-chan ne croise pas l'amour de sa vie durant cette disparition et revienne vers son Roi des Singes.

"S'il pleut dans ta maison, c'est qu'il y a un trou dans ton toit." (proverbe chinois)

Bye-bii !


	78. 72 - L'histoire d'un siège de toilettes

Salut les gens ! Comment ça va ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Vous êtes déprimés parce que votre ananas de compagnie est mort ? Si vous voulez. Mais ne vous vengez pas sur les petits pois, je vous en voudrais très fort.

Mis à part ça, j'ai atteint (et même dépassé) les 318 reviews.

318.

Xanxus Hibari.

Je devrais arrêter CI à ce nombre-là. Après tout c'est ce à quoi tend toute la fic.

Mais voilà.

J'ai comme dans l'idée que vous ne seriez pas très contents que j'arrête sur ce suspense insoutenable (MWAHAHA- Comment ça c'est nul ? è.é)

(et en plus les prochains chapitres sont écrits, ce serait bête de les gâcher)

Donc voilà. Dans mon immense et magnifique bonté, je vous offre la suite.

En espérant que vous appréciiez u.u *S'incline*

Et _for sure, _des gros poutous à **Akuuma Tsukeshine, tahury, MissXYZ **et **MsAkabane **:D

**Rar :**

**MissXYZ : **Mamie Suzette ? …Ca va être compliqué, je crois qu'elle est partie dire bonjour à une de ses connaissances en Finlande. Mais bien sûr si tu penses pouvoir l'y retrouver, vas-y :D Hibari ? … TINTINTIIIIIN. Tu le sauras (en petite partie) dans le prochan chapitre. Mais… dis... tu lis les notes de début ?

**Disclaimer : **Hum. Bon. Voilà. Quoi.

**Pairing : **VariasxBoue (ou l'autre sens, c'est vous qui voyez). Sisi. Sinon… huuuum… B26. R27. Et 359. … NON OUBLIEZ CA C'EST UN CAUCHEMARD !

**Warning : **Bloooooood… I waaaaant bloooooood… Ssssss… (quoi ? Vous avez pas reconnu ? Mais si ! Le Basilic d'Harry ! C'est son monologue de psychopathe !)

Bon biiii… Enjoy ! :3

* * *

\- _Et on l'a cherché partout mais… euh… on l'a pas trouvé… alors…_

A l'autre bout du fil, Tsuna se massa lentement l'arête du nez.

\- Si je comprend bien _Squalo,_ tu es en train de m'annoncer que Hibari Kyôya, mon Gardien du Nuage, et de surcroît le plus fort Gardien Vongola, a _disparu _?!

Un bruit de déglutition affolé se fit entendre et les Gardiens de la Dixième Génération se soutinrent mutuellement par des regards encourageants. Un Tsuna en colère était tout bonnement terrifiant.

\- _VOI, on n'y peut rien nous ! C'est lui qui s'est barricadé dans sa chambre et après on l'a plus entendu ! Et comme il fait toujours ça, on n'a pas pensé qu'il y avait un problème ! _

Tsuna retint du mieux possible le rugissement de colère qui montait en lui et remercia d'un regard Reborn qui lui avait posé une main apaisante sur l'épaule.

\- On ne va pas sauter aux conclusions, décida-t-il d'une voix froide. Si ça se trouve, c'est juste une de ses lubies habituelles et il va revenir dans quelques heures avec un élevage d'oisillons dans les bras ou je ne sais quoi. Je vais l'appeler au cas où.

\- _Ca ne servira à rien, _l'interrompit Squalo. _On a retrouvé son portable et tous ses autres appareils électroniques sur son lit. Il n'y a aucun moyen de le contacter ou de le tracer. _

Le crayon que tenait Tsuna se cassa en deux dans un bruit sec.

\- Dans ce cas, on va envisager qu'il se soit fait enlever. fit-il d'une voix calme. Et vous avez intérêt à me trouver COMMENT mon MEILLEUR GARDIEN a pu se faire ENLEVER ! cria-t-il dans le combiné.

Des chuchotements précipités se firent entendre à l'autre bout du fil et la voix de Fran retentit.

\- _Il n'y a pas de traces d'effractions. La fenêtre était fermée, mais elle peut se fermer de l'extérieur donc ça ne sert à rien de partir de là. Si Alouette-san avait voulu sortir, il serait normalement passé par la porte. Or elle était fermée à clé quand on a voulu entrer. Il est peut-être sorti par la fenêtre pour éviter quelqu'un et il s'est fait enlever alors qu'il se promenait. _

\- Pour éviter qui ? demanda Tsuna. Et vous avez trouvé des traces de combat quelque part ?

\- _Non. Il y a bien quelques branches d'arbres cassées sur la pente derrière nos dortoirs, mais comme il a plu très fort, c'est sûrement naturel. Quand à la personne qu'il voulait éviter, vous pourrez demander de plus amples explications au Boss. _

Un bruit de tir se fit entendre dans le combiné mais Tsuna n'y prêta pas attention.

\- Je repose ma question alors : COMMENT mon GARDIEN LE PLUS FORT a-t-il pu se faire ENLEVER sans COMBATTRE ? Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il repère la moindre présence à plus de trente mètres ! Qu'il a des réflexes surhumains ! Et que le chloroforme ne lui fait rien ! Alors COMMENT ?

\- _Si vous permettez, on va vous laisser un peu. Bel-senpaï vient de rentrer et il dit avoir senti l'odeur du sang d'Alouette-san. _

\- Il ne l'avait pas senti avant ?

\- _Disons qu'il est un peu… enrhumé. _éclaircit Fran.

Le bruit caractéristique de couteaux s'enfonçant dans un chapeau se fit entendre.

\- Très bien, soupira Tsuna. Allez chercher ce sang et rappelez-moi après.

\- _Oui Boss. _fit la grenouille. _Aïe, pas la peine de taper Boss, c'est encore plus notre Boss que vous ! _

~**OoO**~

Fran raccrocha et redonna son portable à Squalo.

\- Il est où ce sang Bel-senpaï ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ushishi… je ne te le dirais bas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que t'es béchant ! rétorqua le prince blond et enrhumé en tirant la langue.

\- Vous êtes un vrai gamin Bel-senpaï. fit la grenouille. Et le Boss va s'énerver si vous continuez comme ça.

Tous les regards se portèrent vers Xanxus qui jouait avec ses Flammes, assit dans un canapé, l'air extrêmement renfrogné. Il leva les yeux vers Bel qui tressaillit.

\- Ushishi… Bas la beine de s'énerber Boss. C'est bas loin, brès des branches. Suibez-moi baysans.

\- Donc ce serait bien le gamin qui aurait cassé les branches ? demanda Squalo.

\- Apparemment, répondit Lussuria. J'espère qu'il va bien et que ses ravisseurs ne sont pas trop moches. J'aimerais pas me faire enlever par un moche.

\- Tant qu'ils ne demandent pas de rançon, je m'en fiche. décréta Mammon.

\- Ooh, tu es tellement insensible Mammon-chan ! Imagine toutes les horreurs qui pourraient lui arriver ! Il pourrait se faire torturer pour des informations ! Si ça se trouve… (Lussuria frissonna d'horreur) Si ça se trouve ils vont le forcer à dormir dans une salle pleine de… de… pa… de papillons !

Tous blêmirent. Et décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'ils étaient bien contents de n'être pas à la place d'Hibari.

~**OoO**~

\- Alors déchet ? Il est où ce sang ? Je vois rien. grogna Xanxus une fois qu'ils furent arrivés devant une rangée d'arbres.

\- Sur l'écorce, répondit Bel. Regardez, ici, il y a une dache barron-doire. C'est du sang séché. Il a dû se couber.

\- Comment ? demanda Squalo.

Bel haussa les épaules.

\- Il a dû se brendre bour un écureuil, qu'est-ce que du veux que je de dise. Bais les branches édaient drop fines, du coup il est dombé et s'est coubé.

\- Finalement, peut-être que vous ne l'avez pas si usurpée que ça cette réputation de génie. fit Fran en donnant une grande claque dans le dos de son senpaï.

~**OoO**~

\- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais ça ne mène pas loin, soupira Squalo. Y'a pas d'autres tâches de sang ?

\- Si, affirma Bel. Bais je beux bas dire où exactebent.

\- Venez ici senpaï. fit Fran qui fouillait dans les poches de son manteau. Tenez. continua-t-il en lui donnant un mouchoir. Vous le mettez devant votre nez, voilà et vous soufflez très fort !

\- PFFFFFFFRT ! fit le nez de Bel.

\- C'est très bien senpaï. le félicita Fran alors que Squalo commençait à craindre pour sa place de voix la plus forte. Maintenant, mettez la tête en arrière… voilà, comme ça. Et attention…

Muni d'un petit flacon, Fran versa quelques gouttes dans chaque narine du prince qui se moucha tout de suite après et huma l'air.

\- Ushishi… le sang est par là. décréta le prince en pointant une direction du doigt. De toutes petites tâches. C'est une simple égratignure. Il doit dater d'environ… hum… une quinzaine d'heures.

Quatre regards stupéfaits se tournèrent vers Fran.

\- Mais quel est ce remède magique ? demanda un Lussuria choqué.

\- Des gouttes pour le nez. Imparable.

~**OoO**~

A la queue-leu-leu derrière Bel, tous les Varias descendirent la pente herbeuse sur une dizaine de mètres, les yeux fixés au sol dans l'espoir de trouver un indice. Soudain Bel se stoppa et une série de "Aïe" "Ouille" "Mon neeeeez" "Ma têêêêête" "VOOOI" retentirent, les preux mafieux s'étant heurtés les uns aux autres (les queue-leu-leu sont extrêmement dangereuses, tout le monde sait ça).

\- VOOOI, pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? demanda poliment Squalo en se massant le front qui avait heurté durement l'épaule de Levi (il était penché en avant au moment du choc).

\- Plus de sang. répondit Bel.

Les mafieux se regardèrent. Et regardèrent autour d'eux.

Le vent siffla dans l'immense étendue herbeuse, agitant les brins d'herbes. Le lac miroitait tranquillement à environ un kilomètre devant eux. Les plus proches habitations étaient à quelques centaines de mètres. Et de l'herbe, de l'herbe, de l'herbe à perte de vue s'étendait devant eux.

\- Ils sont quand même drôlement forts pour jouer à cache-cache ici. fit Squalo d'une voix blanche.

~**OoO**~

\- Bon, alors Fran, Mammon vous cherchez la moindre trace d'illusion, même la plus minime qui soit. Ils ont peut-être dissimulé un piège dans le coin. Bel, remets-toi ces gouttes dans le nez et vérifie quand même si tu ne sens pas un peu de sang, n'importe où. Il a peut-être pansé lui-même sa blessure, donc ne vous restreignez pas seulement à cet endroit-là. Lussuria, Levi, et moi on va se répartir le périmètre pour chercher une trappe, ou un trou dans lequel il aurait pu tomber. Boss, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais fais pas chier. Au travail !

Et les Varias se dispersèrent à travers la plaine de plusieurs kilomètres de long à la recherche d'une hypothétique trace d'enlèvement.

Mais c'était quoi cette manie qu'avaient les Anglais de toujours tout faire démesurément ?

~**OoO**~

\- Gokudera, je veux que tu cherches quels membres de quelles Familles, alliées ou non je m'en fiche, étaient ou sont en Angleterre et plus précisément à Londres ou dans les endroits visités par les Varias cette dernière semaine. Yamamoto, tu l'aideras. Chrome, Mukuro, dites à vos hommes de surveiller les frontières de l'Angleterre et de la Grande-Bretagne. Si jamais ils voient quelqu'un ressemblant à Kyôya, détectent une illusion sur un passager ou trouvent une Flamme du Nuage puissante, qu'ils vous en informent et qu'ils arrêtent cette personne. Ne leur dites pas que Kyôya a disparu, juste qu'il en a marre des Varias et qu'il a décidé de leur fausser compagnie. Hors de question que qui que ce soit apprenne la disparition de mon Gardien du Nuage, compris ?

La Dixième Génération hocha la tête d'un air convaincu, très très très convaincu même, devant le regard glacé de leur Boss. Et Reborn frémit d'excitation en pensant à ce que ça allait être dès que les Gardiens auraient quitté la pièce.

\- Ryohei, Lambo, dès que les autres auront trouvé la moindre information, je veux que de un vous alliez vérifier les interrogatoires, de deux vous enquêtiez plus profondément sur les moindres déplacements des membres de ces Familles. Rien ne doit être laissé au hasard, même le contenu des petits-déjeuners. (Tsuna réfléchit quelques instants) SURTOUT le contenu des petits-déjeuners. S'ils ont enlevé Kyôya et qu'ils l'ont gardé une matinée dans un hôtel, alors ils auront dû commander plus à manger. Et bien sûr, vous me transmettrez tous les résultats. Tout le monde a compris ? Parfait. Filez !

~**OoO**~

\- Capitaine, appela Fran. Capitaine, on a trouvé quelque chose.

Squalo se redressa d'un coup, entièrement couvert de boue, et courut vers les deux illusionnistes.

\- Quoi ? souffla-t-il. Une illusion ? Une trappe ? Un piège ? Le gamin ?

\- Non. Un bouton de la veste d'Alouette-san !

Et Fran exhiba fièrement sa trouvaille.

Squalo résista fortement à l'envie de pleurer qui le prenait.

\- Il est imprégné des Flammes d'Alouette-san, du coup ça nous a attirés. Et regardez, c'est juste à côté de là où les tâches de sang se sont arrêtées. Peut-être qu'il a vraiment disparu ici après tout.

\- Et comment ? s'énerva Squalo. On a déjà fouillé, pas la moindre trace d'une trappe ! Je veux bien qu'un déchet l'ait enlevé, mais il ne s'est quand même pas avancé vers lui pour lui dire "Bonjour, est-ce que je peux vous enlever s'il vous plaît ?" ! Et si tu me sors qu'ils étaient dans un hélicoptère, je vais te répondre que LES HELICOPTERES CA FAIT DU BRUIT, VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII !

Fran enleva prudemment ses mains de ses oreilles à la fin de la diatribe de son supérieur.

\- Calmez-vous Capitaine, je faisais juste une hypothèse. Vous savez quoi ? On va rentrer et vous allez prendre une bonne douche bien chaude, ça vous fera du bien. On n'arrivera à rien pour le moment. Et en plus les gamins vont pas tarder à revenir de leurs cours d'anglais. Vous en dites quoi ?

Le squale regarda la grenouille quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

\- Bien. VOOOI, TOUT LE MONDE ! ON RENTRE ! GROUILLEZ UN PEU, LES MORVEUX VONT PAS TARDER !

Des têtes couvertes de boue surgirent à travers toute la plaine et se dirigèrent lentement vers leur Capitaine. A peine les Varias furent-ils rentrés qu'ils prirent d'assaut les douches. Une fois propres et détendus, ils se réunirent dans la salle commune, attendant que Bel et Fran aient fini leurs petites affaires.

Mais quand ils arrivèrent, Bel tenait une enveloppe à la main.

\- C'est une lettre des ravisseurs, fit-il d'une voix plus blanche qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle était posée sur un siège de toilettes.

* * *

Pourquoi un siège de toilettes, on se le demande.

Peut-être qu'ils voulaient aller aux toilettes et qu'ils ont oublié la lettre là ?

Mais demandez-vous pourquoi aller aux toilettes chez les ennemis ?

Peut-être qu'ils n'en ont pas chez eux.

…

Oubliez. C'est bizarre.

Mais bon. Vous avez sûrement remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de bande-annonce pour la fin de l'arc.

C'est tout à fait volontaire (comment ça ? Un oubli ? Tch. Mauvaises langues.) car, à la place, il y a…

Un nouveau résumé !

Sisisi.

Le voici, tout frais tout chaud :

L'année d'Hibari chez les Varias touche à sa fin quand il disparaît subitement. S'ensuit un jeu de cache-cache terrible entre Varias et ravisseurs, ponctué de courses-poursuites épiques ("Déchet. Pourquoi. Des moutons." "Bin… y'avait plus de chevaux alors…") de combats sanglants ("Qui veut une tarte à la crème?") et d'indices tordus ("Attend, quand il dit Raiponce, c'est la salade ou la princesse?"). Un intense thriller qui vous donnera les plus grands frissons de votre vie… oupas!

Je sais, c'est merveilleux. L'inspiration divine m'a touchée et j'ai réussi à pondre ça.

Si ça se trouve (et si je n'ai pas trop dépassé le nombre de caractères) je le mettrais en tant que résumé officiel (pour revenir à l'ancien plus tard).

Quatre heures plus tard :

Bon bin le nouveau résumé est sorti avant le chapitre.

J'y peux rien, c'est le lycée.

Mais ça spooooileee paaaaas…. Si ? :3

Je ne sais même ce qu'il y a dans ce chapitre…

Ah, si.

Reborn est un pervers qui se fiche d'Hiba-chan tant qu'il a Tsutsu.

Tssssssssssss.

Fran est un dieu, comme toujours (bon, un dieu-étoiledemer, mais c'est pas grave)

Et Hiba-chan est merveilleux (comment ça il est pas dans le chapitre ?

…

…

IL APPARAIT PAS DANS LE CHAPITRE ? O.O

…

OH. MY. BYAKURAN.

*va se faire hara-kiri*)


	79. 73 - I need U (or not)

Hello guys !

Et oui, encore un chapitre. C'est que j'ai des délais à tenir moi. Dans un mois pile CI sera finie.

…

Je sais, c'est bizarre o.o (j'ai encore du mal à le réaliser). CI fête donc ses onze mois aujourd'hui !

Tous en chœur : HAPPY BIRTHDAY !

(ça fait un bout de temps que je me suis rendue compte que "Colocation" n'était pas le bon mot, que "Cohabitation" conviendrait mieux. Mais ça ferait bizarre de changer maintenant non ? …Même si ça resterait CI.)

Donc vu que je me suis rendue compte que nos chers petits Varias et notre alouette chérie ont encore pas mal de péripéties à accomplir, bin je poste le plus possible pour y arriver.

Ce qui fait que je remercie grandement **Tsukio-chan, tahury **et **MsAkabane **(qui sort son couteau pour la dernière fois ;')) pour leurs commentaires :) :)

**Disclaimer : **Bouhouhou ouin snif. Je pense que ça dit tout.

**Pairing : **X18. (sisi) 18Canapé. Luss18. 2618. Et B26 (je crois). (vive le All18!)

**Warning : **mention de torture (ohmybyakuran, ça fait sérieux ! oOo")

Bon bin… Enjoy ! :3

* * *

_A l'attention de la Varia, _

_Vous avez dû vous rendre compte qu'Hibari Kyôya, Gardien du Nuage du Decimo Vongola, a disparu. Nous le détenons. _

_Il est pour le moment en parfaite santé mais son état peut se dégrader rapidement si vous ne suivez pas nos directives. _

_Vous avez trois semaines à compter d'aujourd'hui pour réunir la modique somme de 18 000 000 d'euros. Ce sera votre Gardien du Soleil qui viendra la déposer dans la forêt de N***** en Allemagne, à 15 h 18 précises, près de l'arbre tordu dans la clairière (un plan plus détaillé se trouve au dos de cette lettre). L'argent sera en coupures de cinquante euros, non marquées, et emballées dans la pochette que vous trouverez ci-joint avec les billets pour le vol aller-retour Italie-Allemagne. Nous vous déconseillons fortement de prendre d'hasardeuses initiatives dans le but de nous retrouver ou le Gardien du Nuage pourrait en souffrir. _

_Suivant vos attitudes, de nouvelles directives pourraient vous être envoyées. Pour le moment, nous vous conseillons juste de rentrer dans votre Manoir d'Italie et de ne pas trop en sortir. _

_Bien à vous,_

_Les Ravisseurs. _

_P.S. : Vous aimez les parcs d'attraction ? _

\- Vous pouvez répéter ? demanda Fran. Je crois que j'ai mal entendu le P.S.

\- C'est le gamin, se contenta de dire Squalo en fixant le bout de papier. Ca a été rajouté rapidement et c'est son écriture. Il s'est débrouillé je ne sais comment pour nous donner un indice.

Fran tapa du poing dans sa paume ouverte.

\- Ca c'est Alouette-san ! On devrait tous prendre exemple sur lui vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Et se faire enlever ? rétorqua narquoisement Squalo.

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit la grenouille sans se démonter. Si ça se trouve c'est lui qui a organisé tout ça.

\- Bien sûr, fit le squale en levant les yeux au plafond. Tu devrais arrêter les mangas et les BDs, ça te réussit pas.

\- Hors de question qu'on suive les directives de ces déchets, coupa Xanxus. Le déchet d'alouette a réussit à nous donner un indice, on va pas le gâcher.

\- Mais ils nous ont conseillé de rentrer en Italie, argumenta Fran. Si on ne le fait pas, qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient faire à Alouette-san…

Tous retinrent un frisson en songeant aux redoutables papillons.

\- Mais payer dix-huit millions d'euros c'est hors de question, fit Mammon d'une voix faible (il se relevait tout juste de son évanouissement dû à l'annonce de la somme). Et ils n'ont même pas précisé qu'ils nous rendraient Hibari en échange. Si ça se trouve, ils nous demanderont encore de l'argent.

\- Mais on n'a pas le choix, fit gravement Lussuria qui n'était pas encore intervenu. Avoir un indice c'est bien beau, mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire avec ? Des parcs d'attraction, il y en a des centaines dans le monde.

\- Oui, mais ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'aller n'importe où dans le monde, souligna Fran. Si Alouette-san nous a écrit ça, c'est soit parce qu'il l'a vu soit parce qu'il a entendu ses ravisseurs en parler. Le Decimo a mis en place une surveillance intensive des frontières seulement douze ou treize heures après l'enlèvement. Ils n'auront pas pu aller bien loin.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Qu'on aille fouiller tous les parcs d'attraction se situant à une quinzaine d'heures d'ici ? Ils le verront immédiatement et les représailles tomberont sur Hibari-chan. contra le travesti.

\- Ushishi, je m'occupe des maisons hantées. coupa le prince.

\- VOI, LA FERME BEL !

~**OoO**~

\- _Alors ? Il est là Ibari-tchan ? _demanda la Mini-morveuse à Squalo sitôt revenue du dîner.

_\- Eh bien… En fait, on avait complètement oublié mais il devait aller s'occuper de… euh… d'une autre colonie… en Allemagne… Alors… euh… vu que lui ne l'avait pas oublié bin… il y est allé… et… il vient de nous appeler pour nous dire que tout se passait bien… voilà… _balbutia le squale.

Mini-Morveuse le jaugea quelques instants du regard, soutenue par les autres morveux qui s'étaient attroupés autour d'elle.

\- _Tu sais Squalo, on t'aime plutôt bien. T'es sympa, tu cries tout le temps et tu nous laisse faire ce qu'on veut le soir. Mais… disons que… on apprécie pas _vraiment _quand les autres nous sous-estiment, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? _

Squalo hocha la tête, déglutissant devant le sourire innocent et tout gentil de la morveuse.

_\- Or, là, tu as pensé que nous serions assez stupides pour croire aux salades que tu as débitées. Et ça ne fait pas très très plaisir. Ca blesse même assez notre égo. Tu n'aimerais qu'on blesse ton égo pas vrai ? _

Squalo secoua la tête. Oh non, il n'aimerait pas que son égo surdimensionné et déjà atteint de multiples blessures doive en compter une nouvelle.

\- _Donc tu vas nous dire bien gentiment pourquoi Ibari-tchan a disparu et ce que contient la lettre que Zankxas tient à la main, d'accord ? _

Squalo approuva vivement avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et de secouer la tête de droite à gauche.

_\- Non. _déclara-t-il fermement. _Ca ne vous concerne pas. _

Mini-Morveuse leva les yeux au ciel.

\- _Ne me dis pas que tu penses vraiment qu'on ne sait pas qui tu es réellement. _

Les Varias échangèrent des regards affolés. Comment ? Ils avaient été percés à jour ?

_\- Tu es… _commença Mini-Morveuse.

\- DRIIING DRIIING, la coupa le portable de Squalo.

Lequel se retint de tirer la langues aux mioches qui se moquaient de sa sonnerie pour décrocher.

\- Voi, Superbi Squalo à l'appareil.

_\- Je sais, _soupira la voix d'un Tsuna visiblement fatigué. _Je viens de recevoir une lettre. De rançon. Pour Kyôya. _

_\- _Nous aussi. répondit Squalo. Ils vous demandent aussi de payer ?

\- _Oui, et de façon très polie d'ailleurs. On doit verser dix-huit millions, frais partagés entre la Varia et nous. Ils demandent qu'on envoie Lussuria dans la forêt de N****, en Allemagne, dans trois semaines, à quinze heures dix-huit précises._

\- On a la même chose. confirma l'argenté. Mais le gamin a réussi à nous faire parvenir un mot. Il a ajouté : "Vous aimez les parcs d'attraction ?".

\- _C'est vrai ? _s'exclama Tsuna. _Mais il est incroyable ! Nous on a juste une tasse de thé gribouillée. On ne savait pas quoi en faire, mais maintenant ça veut sûrement dire qu'il est dans un parc d'attraction, à un endroit qui a un rapport avec le thé ou des tasses ! _

\- C'est vraiment quelqu'un cette alouette. fit Squalo, scotché. Pour un peu, je l'épou…

\- _ Oui ? _demanda le Boss des Vongolas d'une voix un poil plus froide.

\- Oh euh non non, rien. s'empressa de dire l'argenté. Donc euhm, puisqu'ils demandent qu'on rentre en Italie, il faudrait trouver d'autres personnes pour nous remplacer à la colo.

\- _C'est fait. Ils devraient venir demain. _

\- _Oh non ! _s'exclama un mioche. _C'était beaucoup plus drôle avec vous ! _

_-…_

-…

\- _Squalo, _fit Tsuna d'un ton très calme. _Ne me dis pas que tu as pris mon appel _devant les gamins ?

\- Euh… en fait… balbutia désespérément l'épéiste. Oh zut, je passe sous un tunnel, j'ai plus de réseau ! Je te rappelle plus tard ! CRIIIIIIIIC !

Et il raccrocha avec un soupir.

\- _Bon, _fit-il en se tournant vers les morveux et en faisant craquer ses doigts. _Maintenant je vais vous apprendre POURQUOI la curiosité est un vilain défaut._

\- _Oh euh regarde, c'est l'heure d'aller manger ! Ce serait bête de louper le dîner non ? On verra ça tout à l'heure ! _

Et les morveux décampèrent sous le regard désespéré de Squalo.

\- Ils apprennent vite ces enfants. fit Lussuria.

~**OoO**~

\- Le Decimo a reçu la même lettre que nous. Mais le gamin leur a dessiné une tasse sur la leur.

Les Varias échangèrent des regards blasés.

\- Une tasse ?

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi avec une tasse ?

\- Ushishi, je parie que le paysan ne l'a même pas bien dessinée.

\- La ferme Bel !

~**OoO**~

-… et on rentre en Italie demain. conclut Squalo. C'est le Decimo qui l'a décidé, donc pas de protestations.

\- Et il compte faire quoi précisément ? demanda Lussuria. Il ne va pas accepter comme ça gentiment de payer la rançon ?

\- Pour le moment, on ne peut rien faire. On est pieds et poings liés. exposa Squalo. Mais le Decimo m'a dit qu'il avait mis des hommes de confiance sur l'affaire et qu'il allait commencer à fouiller les parcs d'attraction. Il espère que ça ne retombera pas sur le gamin. En attendant, on ne peut rien faire de plus. Alors préparez vos valises, on rentre demain dès la première heure !

~**OoO**~

Quand les mioches rentrèrent de leur activité du soir, tout était éteint et calme. Un simple mot collé sur la porte leur intimait d'aller se coucher et de ne pas faire de bruit. Un "Bonne nuit" écrit en tout petit à la fin du mot fut le seul adieu auquel ils eurent droit. Le lendemain, les Varias avaient disparus et de nouveaux moniteurs arrivèrent, qu'ils se firent un plaisir de traumatiser, mais non sans une légère pointe de regret en repensant à leurs cinglés d'avant. Comme quoi, tout le monde pouvait être atteint du syndrome de Stockholm, même quand ça concernait des mafieux fous et sanguinaires.

~**OoO**~

Deux semaines plus tard, une nouvelle lettre arriva alors qu'ils prenaient sagement leur petit-déjeuner.

_A l'attention de la Varia, _

_Nous vous félicitons d'avoir réussi à tenir tout ce temps sans vous lancer à la recherche de votre précieux coéquipier. Je dois vous avouer que ce même coéquipier en est légèrement vexé, mais cela ne vous avancera en rien n'est-ce pas ? _

_Hibari Kyôya a en effet d'autres motifs de préoccupation. Comme par exemple la fouille intensive de parcs d'attractions organisée par les Vongolas. Nous sommes vraiment navrés de ce fait. Après tout, nous vous avions prévenus qu'il ne fallait pas déroger aux instructions… _

_Mais soyez rassurés, il ne lui est rien arrivé de très grave. Il faut dire que cet homme est extraordinairement fort. Nous avons l'impression qu'il pourrait résister à n'importe quelle forme de torture. Notre docteur et bourreau a d'ailleurs hâte de vérifier cette impression. _

_Mais trêve de bavardages, passons à la partie la plus importante. _

_Vous avez dû remarquer que nous ne vous avions pas promis de vous rendre Hibari Kyôya en échange de l'argent demandé. C'est tout à fait volontaire. Nous voulions juste savoir de quelle manière vous alliez réagir à cette annonce. D'après votre réaction, nous pensons vous faire suivre d'autres instructions une fois que vous serez en Allemagne… Mais n'oubliez pas l'argent ! _

L'écriture auparavant tapée à l'ordinateur devenait manuscrite :

_Continuez à chercher. _

Puis elle redevenait électronique :

_Que de beaux indices disséminés par votre cher Gardien du Nuage n'est-ce pas ? Nous continuons pourtant à vous déconseiller de le chercher ou il pourrait bien ne plus être capable de tenir un stylo. _

_Amicalement, _

_Les Ravisseurs._

\- Ils ont… torturé Hibari-chan ? s'exclama Lussuria à la fin de la lettre.

\- Et ils ne comptent apparemment pas s'arrêter, rajouta Squalo d'un air sombre. Je n'ose même pas penser à ce que leur réservera le Decimo quand il les aura retrouvés… Ils vont souffrir…

\- A votre avis, s'ils tuent Hibari-chan, je pourrais récupérer son corps ?

\- La ferme déchets.

Une gerbe de Flammes leur rappela soudain que leur Boss n'aimait pas vraiment les plaisanteries sur ce sujet.

\- J'espère qu'Alouette-san va vite rentrer, soupira Fran en se beurrant une tartine. Je sais pas vous, mais moi je m'ennuie un peu sans lui.

~**OoO**~

_Deux semaines plus tôt : _

Quand Hibari se réveilla, il n'avait pas vraiment de souvenirs sur la façon dont il était arrivé… là où il était. Il se rappelait vaguement d'une pluie battante, d'un arbre, d'une chute et d'un bon thé chaud, puis le noir total.

Il frissonna sous le soudain courant d'air. Il faisait froid. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même, tentant de retrouver un peu de chaleur.

\- Tu crois qu'il est réveillé ? chuchota une voix.

\- Je sais pas, répondit une autre. Mais ça serait pas mal. Le Boss a trouvé quoi en faire ?

\- Il pense lui présenter ses excuses et le renvoyer chez lui avec un petit cadeau.

\- Oui, c'est sûrement la meilleure chose à faire…

\- NON !

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers le canapé sur lequel était installé Hibari. Le brun était à demi-assis dessus et les regardait, une lueur terrible au fond des yeux. Les deux ravisseurs involontaires déglutirent.

Hibari se leva lentement et s'approcha d'eux d'un pas félin. Les hommes se mirent à trembler et des gouttes de sueur perlèrent à leurs fronts alors qu'ils se souvenaient des terribles rumeurs concernant le Gardien du Nuage Vongola. Hibari s'arrêta devant eux, les jaugea et, sortant ses tonfas, demanda poliment :

\- Pourriez-vous m'amener à votre Boss, herbivores ?

* * *

TINTINTIIIIIIIIIIIIN (bis)

Je me suis surpassée. Deux lettres en un chapitre.

Et un suspense de dingue à la fin.

(oupas)

En plus je tiens un rythme de dingue. Un chapitre par jour, si c'est pas incroyable.

(et ça le restera jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au bout de mon stock de chapitres.

…

bon bin, va falloir que j'écrive beaucoup demain.)

Bel se fait rembarrer par les autres tout le temps. Et en plus sa grenouille ne le soutient même pas.

Pauvre petit.

D'après Squ, Fran lirait trop de BD et de mangas.

Mais de quel genre exactement ?

…

Shishishi.

Hiba-chan est revenu ! o/

(il m'avait manqué ce petit)

Et il manque à Fran.

Si c'est pas mignon :')

Ce chapitre était la dernière apparition des morveux.

*minute de silence*

"Quand le steak n'est pas là, les petits pois dansent."

Bye-bii !


	80. 74 - Catch me if you can (gnihihi)

Et oui ! Encore un chapitre ! Je sais, je suis incroyable. J'arrive même à garder un chapitre d'avance à chaque fois.

Mon Byakuran, je m'aime.

A part ça, le titre du dernier chapitre était le titre (légèrement déformé) d'une chanson des BTS. Faut le dire quand même. Je m'en voudrais de piquer un truc comme ça. Un pancake à celle qui trouvera de quel groupe vient le titre de ce chapitre.

Et sinon un grand merci du fond de mon cœur de petit pois fondu pour vos gentilles reviews :') **Tsukyo-chan, tahury, MsAkabane, Meiko-san-chan **et **MissXYZ**, vous êtes génialement géniales.

**Rar :**

**Meiko-san-chan : **Uh ? Je suis censée te connaître ? Attend un peu… Je me souviens d'une Meiko-san… et d'une Meiko-chan… Mais une Meiko-san-chan… Ca me dit rien O.O …. :p. Contente de te revoir ! :D *ouvre grand les bras* Je pensais que t'avais arrêté la fic x) ET oui et oui, t'as vu hein, j'ai fait la première amorce de V18 ! Il y en aura peut-être encore un peu… un p'tit peu… 'fin voilà. Quoi. Un jour je trouverais le courage de faire un OS 2618. Ce couple m'attire de plus en plus O.O Contente de voir que Mamie Suzette t'a conquise u.u (enfin… c'était bien ça que tu voulais dire ? o.O) Oh My Byakuran à toi aussi ~

**MissXYZ : **Ah, parce que j'avais l'impression que tu ne lisais pas les notes du début x) Vu qu'il y a déjà siiiiii longtemps je t'avais demandé ce que tu voulais en OS cadeau (parce que ton message était un peu trop compliqué pour ma pauvre petite cervelle de petit pois u.u") et tu n'avais pas répondu u.u" Donc j'en profite pour te redemander (il serait plus que temps non ? x)) Aaaaah, le Basilic est incroyable et ses phrases psychopathes tout autant. Et c'est vrai que la boue est une sacrée chanceuse… OUIIIIN, JE VEUX ETRE LA BOUEEEE ! …Bref. Hey, qui te dit que c'est Hiba-chan qui a préparé tout ça ? o.O Il est censé être enlevé, pas avoir enlevé… Rebref, moi aussi j'aime ma citation U.u (la modestie ? Mais bien sûr ! Je suis la fille la plus modeste au monde sD)

**tahury : **Tiens, t'avais la flemme de te connecter ? A moins que tu ne sois une imposteur qui a pris le pseudo de tahury pour me tromper… Mwahaha, ton plan maléfique est percé à jour ! Mais je dois quand même te répondre. Donc. Voilà. Oui. Les morveux sont affreux. Ils massacrent horriblement les noms de nos chers assassins préférés xd Que veux-tu, ses quelques neurones ont été momentanément mises en pause après qu'il ait dû subir un Tsutsu en colère. C'est dur les Tsutsu en colère. Et les Varias couverts de boue aussi. Oui, ça commençait à traîner un peu cet arc ^^" (tu te dis, dans la chronologie de la fic, ce n'est censé n'avoir duré qu'une semaine XD) mais je suis vraiment très heureuse de lire que tu as aimé ^^ *étoiles dans les yeux* Hibari ? Ses ravisseurs en otage ? Meeuuuuuuh naaaan… Oh, euh, je passe sous un tunnel, à plus !

**Disclaimer : **Le titre… c'est à vous de trouver. Le rire est sous copyright. Et le reste… *murmure le plus bas possible avec une aura désespérée* tout est à Akira Amano… *fond en larmes et va se suicider*

**Pairing : **26S (je sais, c'est pas courant, mais que voulez-vous, je fais dans l'original moi). B26 (poor Bel…) 318. Luss18. Et Ravisseurs18- ah non, ça c'est plus tard, oubliez tout.

**Warning : **Tsuna en mode sérieux. Très sérieux. Et en déprime aussi. Mais ça c'est moins grave.

Bon bin… Enjoy ! :)

* * *

\- Enlève ton coude de là !

\- Mais c'est toi qui m'écrases le pied !

\- On arriiiiiiiiive quaaaaand ?

\- Voi, que la personne qui a sa main sur mes fesses l'enlève immédiatement !

\- Ushishi, je me demande qui aurait assez mauvais goût pour vouloir te toucher Barbie.

\- Vous savez Bel-senpaï, vous feriez bien de prendre un peu exemple sur le Capitaine. Ses fesses sont bien plus fermes que les vôtres. On arriiiiive quaaaaaand ?

\- Ah ! Et t'en dis quoi de ça hein stupide prince ? … VOI, stupide batracien depuis quand tu me touches les fesses ?

\- Ushishi… Tu vas mourir Barbie.

\- Pourquoi moi ? J'ai rien fait ! Je suis innocent ! C'est ta grenouille qu'il faut punir, pas moi !

\- Si je la punis, je n'aurais plus personne à martyriser. Alors c'est à toi que revient l'honneur d'être tué par un prince.

\- Et t'appelles ça un honneur ? Voi, mais ça va pas la tête ! Arrête ça immédiatement !

\- Taisez-vous. Vous troublez le sommeil de Xanxus-sama.

\- Avec ce qu'on lui a donné, il risque pas de se réveiller avant un bon bout de temps alors on est tranquille, ushishi.

\- Mais ce serait quand même plus prudent que vous arrêtiez de lancer vos couteaux n'importe où Bel-senpaï. Vous risquez de tuer le Capitaine, ou pire, d'attirer l'attention sur nous. Et on arrive quaaaaaaaaaaaand ?

\- Voi, tu voudrais pas revoir un peu l'ordre de tes priorités le batracien ?

\- Non merci Capitaine. On arrive quand ?

\- Un peu moins d'une heure.

\- C'est loooooooong…

\- Je te rappelle que tu as insisté pour venir !

\- Parce que je veux revoir Alouette-san moi. Je pensais pas me retrouver coincé dans la soute à bagages d'un avion avec vous pendant une heure. En plus le vieux pervers pue. C'est irrespirable.

\- Je vais te tuer misérable grenouille !

\- Ohlala, j'ai peur. Beeeel-senpaaaaaï, enlevez vos mains de là s'il vous plaît, elles sont pleines de sauce tomate, c'est dégoûtant.

\- Taisez-vous. Vous gâchez de l'oxygène.

\- C'est pour mieux te lécher mon enfant… ushishi…

\- Pitié Capitaine, venez me sauver, deux personnes veulent ma mort.

\- Démerde-toi tout seul, bougonna Squalo.

\- C'est méchant Capitaine.

\- T'avais qu'à pas lancer Bel contre moi.

\- J'ai pas fait exprès. On arrive quaaand ?

~**OoO**~

Un pied couvert d'une botte noire de chez M*** s'aventura hors de l'avion pour se poser sur la première marche de la passerelle. Il fut bien vite suivi par une jambe délicatement moulée dans un pantalon taillé sur mesure, d'un torse magnifiquement sculpté enveloppé d'un haut moulant qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination, d'une main forte aux ongles parfaitement manucurés et enfin d'un visage couvert d'une paire de lunettes de soleil et d'une coupe iroquois multicolore.

Lussuria était prêt à revoir son Hibari-chan.

~**OoO**~

\- On arriiiiiiiiiive quaaaaaaaand ?

\- On est arrivés idiot.

\- On soooooooort quaaaaaand ?

-… Je vais te buter.

~**OoO**~

Lussuria patienta avec toute l'élégance et la classe dont il était capable près du tapis à valises. Il se saisit délicatement de la petite mallette noire lorsqu'elle passa et croqua dans son pain au chocolat en sortant de l'aéroport. Il allait avoir besoin de sucre pour le reste de l'opération.

~**OoO**~

\- Hayato ?

\- Nos hommes sont en place. Les ananas les ont recouverts d'illusions. Ils devraient être indétectables.

\- Takeshi ?

\- Senpaï est là-bas, avec Mukuro. Il est prêt à intervenir au cas où il y aurait des blessés. Chrome est postée juste au-dessus du point de rendez-vous. Elle a l'appareil de traçage.

\- Où en est Lussuria ?

\- Il arrive à l'entrée de la forêt. On peut le voir à cinq kilomètres facile.

\- Et les Varias ?

\- Aucune idée.

-…

-…

\- Ils font chier. soupira Tsuna en se massant l'arête du nez.

~**OoO**~

Dans un quelque part sombre, humide et mystérieux, six personnes éternuèrent de concert.

\- Et voilà qu'on a tous pris froid. fit une voix atone. Attendez, je cherche mes gouttes pour le nez.

\- Voi, on n'en a pas besoin ! chuchota furieusement une deuxième voix. Et parle moins fort !

\- Oh mon dieu Capitaine, je n'aurais jamais cru vous entendre dire ça un jour, répondit la première voix. Il va falloir fêter ça. Champagne ?

\- Que… Mais où est-ce que tu as trouvé cette bouteille imbécile ? Oh et puis non, je ne veux pas savoir. Range-la immédiatement !

\- Oui Capitaine.

\- Vos gueules déchets, intervint une troisième voix rauque. Vous faites trop de bruit.

\- Ushishi, vous avez peur pour l'alouette paysanne Boss ?

\- Je ne vous savais pas aussi suicidaire senpaï.

\- Mais je n'ai rien dit ! Mammon, c'est toi qui a fais ça ?

-…

\- Mammon… je vais te tuer… ushishi…

\- LA FERME !

Tout redevint subitement calme. On n'entendait même pas une respiration. Soudain quelque chose grésilla.

\- Ah merde, c'est le Decimo… grogna Squalo. J'avais totalement oublié de le rappeler.

\- Il va vous tuer Capitaine.

\- Tais-toi un peu grenouille de malheur. Oui, ici Superbi Squalo.

\- _Squalo… _soupira une voix dans l'oreillette. _Où. Etes. Vous ? _

\- Euh… dans les tunnels. On devrait arriver dans environ cinq minutes.

\- _Plus précisément ? _

_\- _Euuuuh…

\- _Degrés, points cardinaux, heures, ça te dit rien toutes ces précisions ? _

_\- _Si… mais… euhm…

\- _Vous avez un plan non ? Vous pouvez regarder ? A moins que vous ne sachiez pas lire un plan ? Dans ce cas, je vais devoir baisser votre paye…_

_\- _Non, c'est pas ça… Le plan… eumh… On sait le lire… mais… Disons que… on l'a brûlé ?

Il y eut un grand silence de l'autre côté de l'oreillette.

\- _Brûlé. Bien sûr. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt. Brûlé. Ha. Haha. Hahaha. Parfait. Absolument parfait. Brûlé. Mais pourquoi pas. Après tout. Vous êtes les Varias. Brûlé. C'est tout naturel. Bien sûr. ET QU'EST-CE QU'ON VA FAIRE MAINTENANT ? ON A UN PLAN PRECIS JE VOUS RAPPELLE ! POUR SAUVER KYOYA ! VOUS VOUS EN SOUVENEZ ? HIBARI KYOYA ! GARDIEN DU NUAGE ! ON VA RIEN POUVOIR FAIRE MAINTENANT QUE VOUS AVEZ CRAME CE FOUTU PLAN ! _

\- Wow. Il crie presque aussi fort que vous Capitaine.

\- La ferme Fran.

\- _Tais-toi Fran. _

_\- _Oh ça va, si on peut même plus parler maintenant…

~**OoO**~

Tsuna se massa lentement les tempes en entendant le début de dispute qui éclatait du côté de la Varia. Dire qu'il restait encore au moins soixante ans avant sa retraite… Il retint un sanglot désespéré en pensant à tout ce temps qu'il lui restait à travailler avec des cinglés stupides et se reconcentra sur le moment présent.

\- Bon. On va se calmer. Tous. Compris ?

Tout devint subitement calme dans l'oreillette et il retint un soupir de soulagement.

\- Bien. Il faut que vous soyez à côté de la souche dans très exactement deux minutes et vingt-neuf secondes.

\- _Oui Boss. _

\- Vous savez ce qui arrivera sinon.

\- _Oui Boss. _

\- Parfait.

\- _Oui Boss._

_\- _Fran, arrête.

_\- Oui Boss- Ca fait mal Bel-senpaï. _

Tsuna soupira. Encore. Il en avait… juste marre.

\- _Juudaime ? Il y a une voiture en vue. _intervint soudain la voix de son bras-droit. _Elle entre dans la forêt. _

_\- _Numéro d'immatriculation ?

\- _Illisible. _

_\- _Ben tiens… Vous pouvez voir à l'intérieur ?

\- _Les vitres sont teintées. _

_\- _Combien de présences ?

\- _Quatre. _répondit la voix de Mukuro.

\- Kyôya ?

\- _Je sens une Flamme du Nuage assez forte, mais il semble y avoir une espèce de protection autour de la voiture qui brouille les empreintes des Flammes. Je ne pourrais pas dire si l'alouette est là._

_\- _Quelles autres Flammes ?

\- _Une Tempête, une Soleil et une Pluie. _

\- Vous avez tous entendu ?

\- _Oui Boss, _répondirent à l'unanimité une quinzaine de voix.

\- Bien. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Et souvenez-vous : si on découvre que Kyôya est dans la voiture…

\- _On leur botte le cul et on le reprend ! _

Un sourire carnassier s'étendit sur le visage de Tsuna.

\- Parfait.

~**OoO**~

Hibari ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Il détecta rapidement la présence d'illusions, qui portaient la marque des ananas. Elles devaient dissimuler au moins quatre hommes. Il vit les feuilles d'un arbre au-dessus de la voiture s'agiter et compta deux hommes qui les suivaient. Sûrement le poulpe et… l'herbivore baseballeur vu la Flamme de la Pluie bien dissimulée mais qu'il sentait tout de même confusément.

\- Alors ? demanda un des deux herbivores assis en face de lui.

Hibari le regarda et sourit, dévoilant ses canines.

\- Ils sont une bonne dizaine. Je n'ai pas encore senti les singes. S'ils vous attrapent, vous êtes morts.

Les deux frissonnèrent de peur et Hibari sentit son sourire s'élargir encore.

\- Vous vous souvenez de ce que vous devez faire ? demanda le chauffeur. Un faux pas et vous êtes cuits, alors faites attention.

Les herbivores hochèrent la tête. La voiture s'arrêta doucement, juste devant la souche d'arbre. L'un des herbivores regarda sa montre.

\- 15 heures 16. Ils ont encore deux minutes.

Hibari s'accouda à la vitre teintée et scruta les alentours. Ils étaient vraiment beaucoup à être venus malgré les avertissements de ses ravisseurs. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être flatté ou vexé en pensant qu'ils ne se souciaient pas de sa santé.

L'aiguille de la montre de l'herbivore passait à peine sur le dix-huit que l'herbivore travesti sortait du couvert des arbres, une mallette noire à la main. Quel cliché, pensa Hibari. Il se baissa, ouvrit la mallette et en sortit une pochette transparente dans laquelle on pouvait aisément voir les coupures demandées, puis la remit dans la valise. Il la déposa sur la souche, se redressa, fit un coucou de la main à la voiture et repartit en se dandinant.

C'est à ce moment qu'Hibari détecta la présence d'une autre illusion, bien plus forte et mieux dissimulée que les autres. Les ananas n'étaient qu'un leurre. Les Vongolas avaient prévu bien plus de choses qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer.

Leur voiture démarra rapidement. La vitre s'abaissa et l'herbivore de la Tempête déploya un long bâton avec un crochet au bout. Il agrippa facilement l'anse de la mallette qu'il tira dans la voiture. La valise atterrit sur les genoux d'Hibari qui n'y toucha pas, bien plus préoccupé par ce qui venait de se dévoiler.

Sept motos surgirent en rugissant des sous-bois et se mirent à les poursuivre. Hibari eut un rictus carnassier en voyant les conducteurs et se retint de taper des mains comme un gosse.

Il avait toujours aimé les courses-poursuites ! (et avec un peu de chance il pourrait même conduire !)

* * *

Et encore TIIIINTIIIIIIIIINTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

Je sais je sais.

Ce suspense est absolument horrible, je suis extrêmement cruelle de vous laisser sur ça.

…

Bon d'accord je me tais.

Ce chapitre est court, je sais.

Mais c'est pour mieux vous préparer mes enfants... hinhinhin…

*se fait écraser par une tonne de kiwis*

D'ailleurs vous savez ce qu'il y avait hier à la cantine ?

Des PETITS POIS.

Et… et… ils ont été mangés ! Q.Q

Mon peuple s'est fait exterminer en quelques coups de fourchettes TOT

Mais heureusement j'avais Hiba-chan sur mon bureau pour me réconforter.

…

Ne cherchez pas le sens de la dernière phrase.

Le chapitre ?

…

Fran trompe son prince qui se venge en allant fricoter avec Levi- non oubliez tout *va vomir*

Ce chapitre est incroyablement cliché.

TOUT cet arc est incroyablement cliché.

NOUS somme incroyablement clichés.

Wow. Je sais conjuguer le verbe être.

Je sais, vous vous en foutez.

Mais que voulez-vous, je souffre d'un manque de conversation aiguë.

Le médecin m'a même prescrit une ordonnance – mais elle était impossible à lire du coup j'ai pas fait ce qu'il a dit.

Après les cours, les mangas.

Bye-bii !


	81. 75 - No mercy (sauf pour les moutons)

Bonsoiiiiiiir girls ! Oui, je sais, deux jours sans poster, ça change de mon rythme effréné, mais voilà, s'il ne faut pas que je prenne trop de retard, il ne faut pas non plus que j'aie trop d'avance x) Et sinon, je milite CONTRE le 333. Xanxus ne va PAS avec Ryohei. Vàlà.

Le titre du chapitre précédent venait d'une chanson des Girl's Generation (et non pas du film de Spielberg, eh oui, je sais, ça surprend u.u). Et pour conclure ce petit mot de début, un griiiiiiiiiind miiiiiiiirciiiiii à **Ms Akabane, Meiko-san-chan, tahury **et **Tsukyo-chan !**

**Rar :**

**Meiko-san-chan : **Oooooh mon Byakuran ! Vite, appelons les vers de terre intergalactiques à l'aide ! (...) Bien sûr, pourquoi faire court quand on peut faire long ? u.u Oui je comprend. Mais je veux bien le champagne :D (Fran, reviens ici, Bel te cherche è.é) (sur quel site ?) Wow, je préfère ne pas savoir comment tu as fait xD Meeeuuuuuh naaaan, faut pas pleurer, sinon moi aussi je vais... ah bin trop tard ;w; JE profite de ça pour te remercier sur tes reviews sur mes OS :3 (je me suis pincée dix fois pour vérifier que c'était vrai xD) concernant celle sur ton histoire, bien sûr pas de problèmes ^^ Dis-moi juste où c'est publié que je puisse (enfin!) lire un 2618 *w* Bises sur tes genoux !

**Disclaimer : **Vous ne savez pas, vous n'aimez pas ou ne connaissez pas KHR!, et vous n'avez donc rien à faire ici. NAAAAAA. (je blague, n'importe qui peut venir, c'est juste que... cette partie est siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii dureeeeeeee TOT)

**Pairing : **VariasxMoutons. Non, je n'encourage pas la zoophilie, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait vous faire croire ça *sifflote d'un air innocent*

**Warning : **APPARITION DU GRAND MECHANT MYSTERIEUX AU RIRE DEBILE (sisisi)

Bon bin... Enjoy ? :3

* * *

\- Vous êtes tous prêts ? chuchota Squalo dans son oreillette.

\- _Ushishi, un prince est toujours parfait._

_\- Vous savez que la perfection est un défaut Bel-senpaï ? _

_\- Je vais te tuer…_

_\- Arrêtez. Vous gâchez du temps._

_\- Je suis toujours prêt pour Xanxus-sama ! _

_\- La ferme déchet. _

_\- Maaa, ce costume me va bien non ? _

Squalo soupira. Et se dit qu'un jour il faudrait que son équipe apprenne le sens du mot "discrétion".

~**OoO**~

La voiture rugit et la mallette fut happée à l'intérieur comme la vitre s'ouvrait.

\- _C'est lui !_ s'exclama Mukuro. _L'alouette est dedans. Vous pouvez y aller, kufufu…_

Et leurs sept motos surgissent à toute vitesse de l'illusion, qui les recouvrait.

Y'avait pas à dire, ils avaient la classe.

~**OoO**~

La voiture les repéra immédiatement (en même temps ils n'avaient pas été très discrets). Elle accéléra, se faufilant adroitement dans les sinueux chemins forestiers.

\- VOI, vous gardez la formation ! cria Squalo. Fran, tu les suis ! Les autres, vous allez à la sortie de la forêt ! Ils ne peuvent sortir que d'un côté, c'est pas grave si on les perd entre-temps !

Fran acquiesça et vira rapidement pour filer les ravisseurs. Squalo sourit. Gentil petit.

\- Je t'interdis de regarder ma grenouille comme ça ! hurla Bel en lui lançant des couteaux.

La notion d'allié aussi pourrait être utile, songea distraitement le requin en manquant de tomber de sa moto pour éviter les armes.

~**OoO**~

\- VOOOOI, ça va pas la tête Bel ? Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? rugit Squalo.

\- Ushishi.

L'argenté ne dit plus rien. Sa question était ridicule.

~**OoO**~

Ils arrivèrent à l'orée des bois. Fran surgit aussitôt devant eux, totalement échevelé.

\- Voi, la voiture ! Elle est où ?

Fran les regarda, et pour la première fois, Squalo vit la surprise au fond de ses yeux.

Wow. Cette journée était vraiment exceptionnelle.

\- Elle est déjà passée. répondit calmement la grenouille. Vous êtes nuls.

Il s'élança devant eux. Tous le suivirent.

\- Comment ça déjà passée ? Pourquoi tu l'as pas arrêtée ? T'as réussi à poser le traceur ? demanda Squalo.

\- Non.

Tous regardèrent Fran comme s'il était un incapable total.

\- QUOI ? JE REVE ? gueula l'argenté. Dix minutes et tu ne peux même pas poser un petit traceur de rien du tout ?

\- Je ne sais pas qui est leur chauffeur. Mais il a réussi à tous les éviter. se contenta de répondre Fran. Elle est là !

En effet, la voiture noire venait de se dévoiler. Ils étaient sur une route déserte, à flanc de montagne. Un ravin s'étendait de l'autre côté.

\- J'ai déjà dit que j'adorais les films d'action ? rugit Squalo, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Nan. Et on s'en tape déchet. Maintenant rattrape cette voiture.

~**OoO**~

La voiture était juste devant eux. Bel ushishita (c'était en quelque sorte son cri de guerre) et lança ses couteaux sur les pneus.

Le véhicule fit une embardée et les projectiles furent facilement évités.

\- Je vous l'avais dit, fit Fran devant leurs airs ahuris. Leur chauffeur est vraiment fort.

~**OoO**~

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais bordel ! cria Matteo alors qu'il était projeté de l'autre côté de la voiture.

Hibari ne dit rien mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

\- J'y peux rien, je trouve plus mes lunettes ! gémit le chauffeur qui tâtonnait désespérément le plancher de la voiture d'une main et tentait de conduire de l'autre.

Sa main glissa sur le volant et tous glissèrent sur le côté. Hibari fronça les sourcils alors que des éclairs argentés passaient au ras du véhicule. Et poussa d'un geste l'herbivore.

\- C'est moi qui conduit. fit-il en retenant un énorme sourire.

~**OoO**~

Squalo jura alors que les ravisseurs évitaient à nouveau les couteaux de Bel, pourtant dissimulés par une illusion. Le seul moyen de les remarquer était d'être un expert en Flammes de la Brume, et à part le gamin personne ne correspondait à cette description !

\- Peut-être que c'est Alouette-san qui conduit, supposa Fran faisant écho à ses pensées.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi, grinça Squalo. Qui serait assez fou pour participer à son propre enlèvement ?

Lorsqu'il croisa les regards combinés de tous les membres de son escouade, il décida de se taire pour le reste de la journée. Ca lui éviterait de sortir d'autres bêtises.

~**OoO**~

\- Il faut les semer ! cria Lorenzo. Plus vite !

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordres herbivore. Je fais ce que je veux. claqua Hibari.

Le blond se fit aussitôt tout petit au fond de l'habitacle.

\- Oui bien sûr Hibari-sama. Pardon Hibari-sama.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel en se retenant de leur rappeler qu'ils l'avaient enlevés. Des ravisseurs ne se comportaient pas ainsi, que diable !

\- HIBARI-SAMA !

Le cri manqua lui tirer un sursaut et il freina d'un coup. Bien lui en prit. Des explosifs venaient de détruire la portion de route devant eux.

Hibari respira calmement. Passa sur les sièges passagers. Et ouvrit la fenêtre.

~**OoO**~

Squalo claqua la langue en un geste agaçé. Ses explosifs avaient manqué leur cible. Pourtant il avait vraiment bien visé. Peut-être en ajustant mieux la portée et en prenant en compte que la cible puisse s'arrêter-

Un jet de Flammes qui lui crama quelques mèches de cheveux le sortit efficacement de ses pensées.

\- VOI, ça va pas enfoiré ? rugit-il en direction de son Boss. C'est pas le moment de me tuer !

Ce connard avait détruit sa coiffure en plus ! Avait-il la moindre idée du temps que ça lui prenait chaque matin pour discipliner sa masse dense de cheveux ?

Mais le regard rouge de son Boss le dissuada de continuer sa tirade.

\- Tu voulais quoi ? commença rageusement le brun. T'aurais pu-

\- VOUS ETES FOUS HERBIVORES ! retentit soudain une nouvelle voix venant de devant eux.

Tous les regards se portèrent vers la voiture noire dont ils se rapprochaient rapidement. La tête d'Hibari sortait d'une des fenêtres, et même à cette distance ils pouvaient sentir le regard incroyablement noir qu'il leur envoyait.

\- Si vous voulez me tuer, c'est sûrement le meilleur moyen ! continua l'alouette de toute la force de ses poumons. Allez expliquer ça au chef herbivore ! Je vous jure, dès que je sortirais de cette voiture, je vous mordrais tous à mort !

Les Varias déglutirent face à la menace conjuguée du brun. Puis la tête disparut brusquement (sûrement les ravisseurs) et la voiture rugit.

\- Ca ne sert à rien. jubila Squalo. La route est coupée. Impossible qu'ils avancent.

~**OoO**~

Dans la voiture, Hibari étira ses lèvres dans son plus beau sourire carnassier. Et s'élança par-dessus le ravin sous les hurlements de peur des herbivores (il allait vraiment falloir qu'il leur apprenne comment de vrais ravisseurs se comportaient).

~**OoO**~

La voiture brilla dans le ciel, cachant le soleil. Des Flammes jaunes surgirent soudain, l'entourant et lui donnant l'élan nécessaire pour franchir le ravin.

Le véhicule se posa tranquillement de l'autre côté et les Flammes disparurent. Un petit drapeau surgit sur le toit.

Bel jura devant la langue tirée dessinée dessus. Et Squalo soupira en s'appuyant sur le guidon de sa moto.

Ca commençait à devenir un peu trop cliché pour lui.

~**OoO**~

\- S'ils peuvent le faire, je ne vois pas pourquoi on n'y arriverait pas. grogna Levi. Pas vrai Boss ?

\- La ferme déchet. Déchets.

Tous les Varias se tournèrent vers leur Boss.

\- On va faire comme eux. Déchet. Je veux que tu utilises tes Flammes pour nous propulser.

Squalo écarquilla les yeux.

\- VOOOI, t'es fou ou quoi ? On est beaucoup plus qu'eux ! Lussuria réussira jamais à maintenir assez de Flammes pour ! Et en plus-

Une explosion le coupa. Les regards se portèrent de l'autre côté du ravin. Une nouvelle portion de route se détacha avant de tomber dans le fossé et la voiture noire reprit tranquillement son chemin.

\- On est foutus, soupira Squalo.

\- Sautez tous à trois si vous voulez pas crever. rugit leur Boss.

Et ils sautèrent à trois. Quand le sol commença à se rapprocher dangereusement, Squalo fit ses prières et regretta de n'avoir jamais osé goûter au délicieux bourbon de son Boss.

~**OoO**~

Alors que ses cheveux frôlaient le sol (ils allaient être tout sale après, c'était malin), Squalo se dit que c'était quand même bête de mourir comme ça.

Alors il ouvrit sa boîte-arme en une demi-seconde (la force de l'habitude) et sauta sur son requin tandis que sa moto se fracassait misérablement au sol.

Autour de lui, tous les Varias avaient fait de même (sauf Xanxus qui avait utilisé ses pistolets dès le début d sa chute).

Squalo hésita entre ressentir une pointe de fierté en voyant que sa petite famille commençait enfin à utiliser ses neurones ou s'inquiéter d'avoir eu la même idée que cette troupe de fous.

~**OoO**~

\- Je vous attend en haut, annonça Xanxus. Trouvez un moyen de transport et rejoignez-moi.

Et il vola jusqu'à la portion de route encore intacte.

Restés seuls en bas, les assassins se regardèrent en se creusant la tête. Un moyen de transport qui n'épuiserait pas trop leurs Flammes ? Lequel ?

\- Bêêê. fit un mouton qui passait par là.

Et leurs regards s'illuminèrent.

~**OoO**~

Xanxus tapotait impatiemment du pied. Ces déchets mettaient bien trop de temps. Et ils allaient perdre la voiture à ce train-là. Il pouvait à peine la voir à cette distance. Et les déchets se dirigeaient apparemment vers une forêt, dans laquelle il les perdrait tout à fait.

Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent tout à coup et il se redressa, arborant ce masque froid qu'il l'amusait toujours.

\- Allez Juju ! Tu mangeras après ! fit la voix du déchet travesti.

\- Juju ? s'exclama le déchet requin, incrédule. Tu… tu lui as donné un nom ?

\- Un surnom, corrigea le travesti. En fait il s'appelle Jules.

\- Ushishi, vous êtes sûrs qu'on peut pas les manger ? fit le déchet princier, coupant le requin dans sa réplique indignée.

\- Si vous voulez vous faire tuer par le Boss, non. intervint le déchet batracien.

Xanxus sourit. Il était respecté. C'était bien.

\- Bêêê, fit une nouvelle voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Et ses déchets de subordonnés apparurent. Avec leurs montures.

Xanxus retint un soupir devant leurs regards fiers.

\- Déchets. Pourquoi. Des moutons.

Les déchets échangèrent des regards incrédules.

\- Bin… Y'avait plus de chevaux alors… et puis ils sont mignons non ? tenta Lussuria.

~**OoO**~

\- Hue cocotte ! Allez ! Hue ! Hue ! cria vainement Squalo en tapant les flancs de sa monture.

\- Bêêê. fit le mouton en mâchonnant son brin d'herbe.

\- Huuue !

\- Bêêê. continua le mouton flegmatique.

\- Et sinon ta famille ?

\- Bêêê.

\- T'as vraiment pas beaucoup de conversation toi, soupira le requin.

~**OoO**~

\- Ushishishi.

\- Bêêê.

\- Ushishishi.

\- Bêêêêê.

\- Ushishishishi.

\- Bêêêêêêêê.

\- Ushishishi.

\- Je suis fier de vous senpaï. Vous voyez que vous pouvez vous faire des amis quand vous le voulez.

~**OoO**~

Xanxus regarda d'un œil désespéré ses déchets sympathiser avec leurs montures. Ou plutôt se faire contrôler par leurs montures. Dix minutes et ils n'avaient même pas parcouru un mètre.

\- Bêêê ? demanda son mouton d'un air innocent.

C'est vrai qu'ils étaient mignons…

NON ! Ne pas penser à ça ! Il fronça les sourcils. Se retourna sur son mouton. Et sortit ses pistolets.

Le jet de Flammes surgit, les propulsant en avant lui et sa monture. Le mouton, affolé, bêla désespérément avant de se mettre à courir de toutes ses forces.

Xanxus souffla sur ses pistolets d'un air vainqueur. Il avait toujours eu un truc avec les animaux.

~**OoO**~

Hibari intercepta un mouvement dans le rétroviseur et laissa un sourire fleurir sur son visage.

\- Ils arrivent. se retint-il de chantonner.

Les herbivores échangèrent un regard paniqué et le chauffeur appuya sur l'accélérateur. Derrière, le Roi des Singes arrivait à toute vitesse, juché sur un… truc blanc non-identifié.

\- Il est ridicule, soupira Hibari en souriant.

Avant de voir quelque chose.

\- STOP ! cria-t-il.

La voiture se stoppa brusquement et tous remercièrent les dieux d'avoir accroché leurs ceintures de sécurité.

\- Quoi ? fit Lorenzo, paniqué. Il arrive !

Hibari se détacha et sortit précipitamment de la voiture sous les regards paniqués des herbivores. Matteo le suivit aussitôt pour le ramener à l'intérieur. Mais Hibari se contenta de se baisser, de saisir délicatement un petit hérisson claudiquant qui traversait la route et de le mettre sur le bas-côté.

\- Faut remonter, le pressa Matteo.

Il saisit Hibari par le bras et le ramena dans l'habitacle.

\- Le plus vite possible, ordonna-t-il au chauffeur. On doit avoir au moins vingt mètres d'avance pour qu'il ne voie pas notre tunnel.

~**OoO**~

Quand Xanxus arriva dans la forêt (à croire qu'il n'y avait que ça en Allemagne) il n'y avait plus aucune trace des herbivores.

Une heure plus tard, les déchets débarquèrent, leurs moutons sur les épaules.

Après deux heures de fouille intensive, ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Et les contrôles mis en place aux frontières et sur les grandes routes par le Decimo furent vains.

Tous rentrèrent dans leurs Manoirs respectifs, découragés et abattus, ne trouvant le réconfort qu'auprès des moutons qu'ils s'étaient décidés à adopter.

\- J'espère qu'ils ne feront pas trop mal à Alouette-san, se contenta de dire Fran.

\- Bêêê, approuva son mouton.

Et ils en restèrent là.

~**OoO**~

Dans un endroit sombre, mystérieux, inquiétant et très humide, perché sur un fauteuil sombre, mystérieux, inquiétant et un peu moins humide, une silhouette sombre, mystérieuse, inquiétante et pas du tout humide au visage caché dans l'ombre frotta ses mains sombres mystérieuses et inquiétantes l'une contre l'autre.

\- Avec tout cet argent je vais enfin pouvoir faire ce que je veux… Gnihihi… Gnihihi… Gnihihi ! GNIIIIHIIIIHIIII !

* * *

Mais qui est donc ce grand méchant sombre, mystérieux, inquiétant et pas du tout humide (pas de pensées perverses je vous prie) ?

Quel est son plan démoniaque ?

Coloniser les petits pois de l'espace ? (c'est ce que je ferais)

Acheter la Tour Eiffel et la vendre à un ferrailleur ?

Construire une machine à remonter le temps et décréter que le japonais sera la langue internationale ? (bonne idée)

Que de suspense !

Et le prochain chapitre même pas fini !

…

Oubliez ça. J'ai des chapitres d'avance bien sûr. Sisisi.

Bêêêêêêê, fait la vache.

Meeeuuuuh, font les moutons de l'espace.

Et HIIIIIIIIIIIIE fait le Tsunus Vongolus.

Sur ces incroyables phrases extrêmement philosophiques, je vous laisse. u.u


	82. 76 - Les lettres de mes ravisseurs

Je crois qu'il n'existe pas de mot pour décrire ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Des gens feront le résumé, les hymnes, les hommages bien mieux que moi. Je tiens juste à écrire ça, pour qu'on se rappelle, pour qu'on n'oublie jamais ce qui s'est produit. Et qu'on fasse tout pour qu'il n'y ait pas de troisième fois, de troisième deuil national en un an.

#PrayForParis.

Je poste quand même un chapitre, parce que tout au long de la journée j'ai eu envie de lire, de rire, pour décompresser un peu de tout ce qui nous entoure. Sans oublier. Mais on peut quand même s'amuser non ?

**Rar : je les ferais demain, là j'ai un peu pas le temps u.u"**

**Pairing : **A vous de les déterminer…

**Warning : **Petit train

Bon bin… Enjoy ! :3

_A nos très chers Varias,_

_comment allez-vous ? Nous espérons que vous vous portez à merveille. Pas trop fatigués par votre petit voyage ? Non ? Parfait. Nous souhaitons que cette excursion à l'étranger vous ait permis de vous cultiver un peu. L'Allemagne comporte de magnifiques châteaux et des œuvres d'arts incroyables. Ce serait bête que vous ayez manqué ça._

_En tout cas, nous avons été très heureux de vous rencontrer l'autre jour, malgré nos avertissements. Cette confrontation fut très enrichissante, et surtout amusante. C'est dommage qu'elle se soit si vite finie._

_Mais évidemment, ce n'est pas vraiment l'avis de votre alouette… Très amusante aussi d'ailleurs. Nous ne l'avons pas trop abîmée, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce serait trop dommage de défigurer une telle beauté. Mais il existe d'autres "punitions", tout aussi efficaces qui ne détruisent pas trop le corps. Croyez-nous, il a été très intéressant de les expérimenter sur Hibari Kyôya. _

_Trêve de mondanités. Nous vous remercions chaudement pour votre argent gracieusement offert. Il nous sera sûrement très utile à l'avenir. Mais voyez-vous, nous avons hélas un gros problème : dès que nous avons quelque chose, il nous en faut plus… _

_Nous vous serions donc extrêmement reconnaissants si vous aviez la gentillesse de nous offrir 30 000 000 d'euros de plus d'ici trois ou quatre semaines. Nous vous contacterons à nouveau pour vous donner de plus amples informations._

_Bises, _

_Les Ravisseurs._

Les Varias restèrent silencieux un long moment après la lecture de la lettre. Finalement, Squalo releva la tête, et, d'une voix, sourde, dit :

\- Si le Decimo a reçu ça, il va commencer par nous étriper. Puis il étripera les ravisseurs quand il les aura attrapés. Et il finira en étripant le gamin pour s'être fait enlever sans qu'il lui ait donné sa permission.

Les assassins échangèrent des regards louds de sens.

\- C'est pas un peu… extrême quand même ? demanda Lussuria.

~**OoO**~

\- Je te jure Reborn ! fulmina Tsuna en froissant la lettre entre ses mains. Dès que j'aurais attrapé ces enfoirés, je les étriperais ! Puis j'étriperais les Varias pour les avoir laissé filer ! Et je finirais avec Kyôya pour s'être fait enlever sans que je le lui en ai donné la permission !

Reborn retint vaillamment les larmes de joie qui menaçaient de couler face aux progrès fulgurants de son élève et sortit la bouteille de champagne (confisquée à Fran). Ils allaient fêter dignement ça !

~**OoO**~

\- Quand même, c'est bizarre. fit remarquer Fran qui relisait la lettre.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Lussuria. Ils ne parlent pas des magasins qu'on aurait pu visiter là-bas.

Squalo résista très fort à l'envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Au moins la grenouille était là pour rehausser le niveau de son équipe d'assassins !

\- Je ne pensais pas à ça. contredit Fran. C'est juste que je ne comprend pas à qui ils font la bise. Parce que s'ils englobent le vieux pervers dedans, c'est qu'ils ont vraiment très mauvais goût.

Peut-être qu'il allait finalement dire bonjour à ce mur…

~**OoO**~

La sonnerie du portable de Squalo retentit soudain, brisant le quasi-silence qui s'était abattu sur le salon des Varias. Des regards affolés virent le jour alors que l'argenté respirait lentement, les yeux fermés, tentant de se préparer à ce qui allait suivre.

Il décrocha. Et déglutit douloureusement comme la voix du Decimo se faisait entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

\- _Squalo. C'est Tsuna. _

Squalo qui commençait à voir des chauves-souris noires voler un peu partout devant ses yeux relâcha sa respiration d'un coup. Le Decimo semblait moins en colère que ce qu'il avait prévu. Serait-ce grâce à son tuteur ?

\- _Je ne veux surtout pas savoir ce à quoi tu penses, _soupira le Vongola devant le silence de son interlocuteur. _Vous avez reçu la lettre je suppose ? _

\- Oui. répondit Squalo d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme mais qui lui sembla pathétique. VOOOOI ! Rends-le moi ! cria-t-il ensuite à Xanxus.

\- Déchet. fit le Boss des Varias, le portable du requin à la main. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils ont fait au déchet d'alouette.

_\- Tu veux parler des "punitions qui ne détruisent pas trop le corps" ? _

\- Grr.

\- _Te fâches pas Xanxus. Ils l'ont peut-être juste torturé avec des illusions. _

_\- Mais Hibari ne croit pas aux illusions, _intervint Reborn.

\- _Reborn ! _s'exclama Tsuna. _Ne l'écoute pas Xanxus. Connaissant Kyôya, il leur a peut-être fait croire que ça lui faisait de l'effet pour qu'ils le laissent tranquille ! _

_\- Hibari ne se mettrait jamais volontairement en position de faiblesse comme ça, _coupa à nouveau le tuteur, la délectation se faisant sentir dans sa voix. _Je pense qu'il y plus de chances pour qu'il ait été vi-_

_\- REBORN ! TAIS-TOI ! AU COIN ! IMMEDIATEMENT ! _

Les Varias s'entre-regardèrent. Et d'un commun accord décidèrent de faire comme s'ils n'avaient pas entendu les dernières phrases du Decimo.

~**OoO**~

\- Je vais les cramer. Puis je les découperais en morceaux. Et je les recramerais. Puis je leur ferais avaler leurs cheveux pour qu'ils s'étouffent avec. Et je les cramerais encore. Et je-

\- Ushishi, c'est moi ou le Boss a pété un plomb ?

\- Tais-toi Bel. grogna Squalo sans un regard pour la silhouette sombre de son Boss qui murmurait des menaces indistinctes. Si t'es un génie tu comprendras que dans cette équipe on a tous plusieurs plombs pétés. Alors tu te la fermes et tu t'occupes de ta grenouille.

\- Hey Capitaine, c'est un coup bas ça.

~**OoO**~

_A nos chers et précieux amis, _

_Comment vous portez-vous en ce merveilleux matin de fin septembre ? Il fait encore extraordinairement chaud, nous espérons que ce temps continuera encore un peu ! Mais bien sûr, de la neige pour Noël serait la bienvenue n'est-ce pas ? Il faudrait d'ailleurs penser à organiser quelque chose entre nos deux familles pour cette fête ! Nous vous rendrons peut-être provisoirement Hibari Kyôya pour cette occasion. _

_A propos de Kyô- excusez-nous, Hibari. Je crois qu'il apprécierait que l'ananas illusionniste cesse ses recherches. Il s'en porterait bien mieux, croyez-moi. _

_Nous allons bientôt le sortir en plus. Le pauvre supporte mal d'être enfermé. Nous pensons nous rendre au Domaine de Breejland, en Belgique, d'ici deux semaines. Ce parc présente tout à la fois des attractions variées et une certaine intimité due à la végétation florissante. _

_Si cela vous intéresse, n'hésitez surtout pas à venir ! Bien sûr, il faut payer. 30 000 000 d'euros semble un prix raisonnable non ? Une de nos attractions préférée est le petit train. Il circule à travers la forêt, c'est vraiment magnifique et tranquille. _

_Au plaisir de vous voir donc ! _

_Gros Bisous Baveux, _

_Les Ravisseurs._

~**OoO**~

Tsuna releva des yeux fatigués de ses papiers. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se plaindre de s'ennuyer. Sur le moment, il donnerait tout pour brûler cette foutue paperasse, s'envoler vers la Nouvelle-Zélande, retrouver Reborn, s'acheter une maison et tester immédiatement en _profondeur _toutes les pièces de cette maison.

Et comme en réponse à ses pensées, son portable sonna. Tsuna sourit largement en décrochant.

\- _Comment vas-tu Dame-Tsuna ? _

Le châtain réussit à élargir encore son sourire.

\- Reborn, bougonna-t-il pour la forme. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ?

\- _Attend, je sors mon carnet… Tu veux que je compte les fois où on était au lit ou pas ? _

\- Tu me diras ça plus tard, soupira le châtain. Pourquoi cet appel ?

Byakuran, qu'il détestait ce travail de Boss…

\- _J'ai trouvé des informations intéressantes, _résonna la voix amusée de son tuteur. _Concernant la traque anonyme organisée contre une certaine famille dont le nom devrait te dire quelque chose… Les Cranio._

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux.

\- Traque anonyme ?

\- _Totalement, _confirma le tueur. _Leurs bases sont détruites les unes après les autres dans la plus grande discrétion. Le Boss et ses plus proches subordonnés se dirigeraient en ce moment vers l'Europe pour se cacher. Je n'ai pas d'autre informations._

\- On a reçu une nouvelle lettre. Ils nous demandent de venir dans deux semaines dans un parc d'attractions en Belgique.

_\- Dans ce cas, j'imagine qu'il n'y a plus aucun doute._

Tsuna pouvait presque sentir son tuteur sourire à l'autre bout du fil.

\- _Tu veux toujours l'étriper ? _

_\- _Evidemment ! s'indigna le châtain. On n'a pas idée de faire ça ! Ils nous ont quand même ridiculisés l'autre jour ! Je fais encore des cauchemards devant l'image de Xanxus chevauchant un mouton… T'imagine si on nous avait vu ? Dès que je le retrouve, je vais le tuer ! Puis le déterrer et le tuer une nouvelle fois ! Ensuite je le droguerais, je le déshabillerais, je lui nouerais un joli nœud rouge autour du corps, je le mettrais dans une caisse et je l'offrirais à Xanxus à Noël, devant tout le monde. Ca lui apprendra !

_\- Si seulement j'étais en Italie… _soupira Reborn.

~**OoO**~

\- Ushishi, ils ont un train fantôme ! Je veux le faire ! On va le faire hein ?

\- Non.

\- Siiiii !

\- NON !

\- SIIIIIIIII !

\- VOOOOOI BEL ! Non c'est non, quand est-ce que tu comprendras ça ?

\- Ushishi, le prince ne connaît pas ce mot. Et comme le prince est un génie et qu'il connaît tout, ça veut dire que ce mot n'existe pas pour lui. Donc le prince ira dans le train fantôme.

Squalo se massa l'arête du nez. Lentement. Calmement. Inspirer. Expirer. Penser à un lézard bronzant au soleil. A une clairière remplie d'herbe verte. A une mer calme. A son requin. Voilà. Parfait. Calme. Caaaaaalme. Il était caaaaaalme.

\- Et ensuite on ira dans la maison hantée ! Et la tour de la terreur ! Et les chauves-souris de l'effroi ! Et-

Au Mukuro son calme intérieur.

\- VOOOOOOOI LA FEEEEEEEEEEEEEERMEEEEEEEEE !

Tout se tut.

\- C'est quoi ces noms pourris Bel-senpaï ?

Ou presque.

~**OoO**~

Squalo promena un regard sérieux sur toute la table. Intercepta un couteau de Bel. Confisqua le saucisson de Fran. Poussa légèrement la bouteille d'alcool vers Xanxus et vira la main de Lussuria de sa cuisse.

\- Ecoutez-moi bien, commença-t-il sur un ton grave. Je sais que ce je vais vous demander vous semblera improbable, totalement cinglé et sûrement irréalisable, mais… voilà. Je sais que vous pouvez le faire si vous y croyez.

Les Varias échangèrent des regards interloqués devant le discours de leur commandant.

\- Je voudrais… (Squalo inspira profondément) que vous soyez sérieux pendant toute la durée de cette réunion.

~**OoO**~

\- On doit reprendre le gamin. Je ne sais pas si vous saisissez vraiment ce qui se passera s'il reste avec ces déchets. On va se faire tuer par le Decimo. Littéralement.

\- Ce déchet n'est pas assez fort pour ça, ricana Xanxus.

\- Et on ne sait pas ce que ces déchets font au gamin. Plus ça continue, plus ils risquent de trouver "d'idées". continua l'argenté.

\- Vous DEVEZ le reprendre ! explosa le balafré en fusillant ses subordonnés du regard.

~**OoO**~

\- Le plan est simple, exposa Squalo. On entre dès l'ouverture du parc. On va vers le petit train. On s'installe dans le dernier wagon. Mammon et Fran, vous ferez une illusion de Fran, qui restera avec nous pendant que le vrai ira à l'avant, vers le conducteur. Les Vongolas, qui encadreront le parc et se chargeront d'évacuer les civils, nous préviendront dès qu'ils verront le gamin et les déchets. Une fois l'échange effectué, Fran prendra le contrôle du train et nous conduira vers les Vongolas. A partir de là, on avise en fonction des réactions. Vous avez compris ?

\- Ushishi, le prince n'aime pas le train. Le prince veut la maison hantée.

Squalo soupira.

~**OoO**~

Dans un endroit sombre, mystérieux, inquiétant et un peu moins humide que la dernière fois parce qu'à force ils s'étaient tous enrhumés, un groupe de personnes sombres et mystérieuses était rassemblé. L'une d'entre elle éternua.

\- Tais-toi, soupira une voix froide.

La silhouette se figea. Celui qui avait parlé bailla profondément.

\- Tout est prêt ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui ! s'empressa de répondre un homme. Tout est en place pour demain.

La silhouette bailla à nouveau et s'affala sur sa chaise.

\- Je m'ennuie… soupira-t-elle.

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina soudain sur sa figure. Hélas son petit effet dramatique fut gâché par l'absence de lumière et donc l'invisibilité de son sourire.

\- J'ai une idée… ricana l'homme. Gnihihi… vivement demain… Gnihihihihihi !

Vàli vàlo.

Chapitre d'entre-deux, moins drôle donc u.u Mais je vous promets que dès le prochain ça va reprendre un bon ryhme :D J'ai des dizaines d'idées, j'adoooooooore *^*

Le rire des méchants est toujours aussi pourri.

Et j'ai pas casé les moutons dans ce chapitre :c

Et comme j'ai plus d'idées et qu'il est tard pour mon cerveau fatigué, je vous laisse sur ça u.u

Bye-bii les gens !


	83. 77 - Il était un petit train

B'jour b'jour b'jour.

Comment allez-vous tous en ces journées radieuses de novembre ? Vous réussissez à garder le moral ? Je l'espère très fort en tout cas.

Et voici pour vous un nouveau chapitre (au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore remarqué. Ne le prenez pas mal, je me fie à mon expérience personnelle x)) Et NON, je ne vous ai pas oublié. Et NON je n'ai pas oublié qu'il ne me reste que seize jours avant la fin de CI. Et que je suis en plein milieu d'un arc. Rassurez-vous. Il m'arrive de me réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit et de rester une heure à me dire "faut que j'écrive, faut que j'écrive" alors que j'ai contrôle de maths le lendemain.

Vous voyez, je pense à vous :D (dans mes cauchemards – mais on va l'oublier u.u)

Un grand bref, et un immense merci à **MissXYZ, JuriiGothic, tahury, Tsukyo-chan, history **et **MsAkabane **pour leurs reviews qui me vont droit au cœur ! ^^ (j'vous nem les gens. Et non, je n'ai pas oublié vos OS x)) Merci aussi à **Nekokuroao **qui a découvert comment mettre des reviews x) (je te répond sur ND, mais je tenais quand même à te remercier ^^ ta review m'a mis un sourire grand comme ça sur les lèvres alors que j'étais un peu morose ! Arigatô gozaimasu !)

**Rar : **

**MissXYZ : **Après Fran-le-dieu, voici Squalo-le-dieu xD Mais je suis d'accord, faut être surhumain pour résister à ces cinglés u.u Que veux-tu, c'est l'effet Tsuna-en-colère x) Tu sais que tu fais des résumés parfaits des chapitres ? xD je devrais t'embaucher pour faire mes résumés, on comprendrait mieux de quoi parle l'histoire XD

**Disclaimer : **Le mouton est à moi. NA.

**Pairing : **SqualoMouton (zoophilie ? Meuh non). AllVariaxHibari (MWAHAHAHA ! Hiba-chan vaincra Tsutsu !) B26. X18. Inconnubizarre18. BLevi. ….. NAN C'EST UNE BLAGUE PROMIS REVENEEEEEEEEEEZ !

**Warning : **… **PRESQUE LEMON, **c'est à signaler non ? xD (**ne fuyez pas après, l'explication est donnée dans les notes de fin u.u)**

Bon bin… Enjoy ! :D

* * *

\- Ce que je vais te dire est très gênant. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi avant tu sais. Je ne pensais pas l'exposer un jour. Vois-tu, notre amitié, le lien que toi et moi on a réussi à construire… c'est quelque chose d'extrêmement important pour moi. Et je ne voulais pas le gâcher à cause… à cause de ce genre de sentiment. Mais… c'est devenu trop important pour moi. Trop dur à supporter. Chacune de tes absences me déchirait le cœur, chacun de tes mots, de tes sourires me le réparait. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Tu es devenu mon ciel, mon univers, ma drogue. En trois mots… je t'aime.

\- Bêêêêê.

Squalo ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Puis il se jeta sur le mouton et l'enlaça, plongeant sa tête dans la laine sale, des hoquets secouant ses épaules.

Dans la voiture, Tsuna résista à l'envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur alors que la dernière personne sensée dans ce monde venait de péter un câble, le laissant seul face à tous…

~**OoO**~

"L'horizon se teintait tout juste des premières lueurs de l'aube lorsque notre héros et ses six coéquipiers arrivèrent en vue du lieu maudit. L'endroit était désert. Seul un vieillard courbé, au visage flétri et aux mains brunies par un demi-siècle de servitude se tenait, immobile, adossé aux grilles fermées du parc. Une pipe à la main, il lâchait des volutes de fumée tremblotantes qui s'évanouissaient dans le ciel gris. C'est non loin de lui que le Boss déposa le valeureux guerrier et ses compagnons. Il partit sans un regard, la voiture vrombissant sur la route silencieuse. L'air était frais et ils commencèrent bien vite à trembloter. Le jour semblait persister à ne pas vouloir se montrer et le vieillard, impassible, ne bougeait pas, si ce n'est pour porter sa pipe à sa bouche. Le super-héros n'en pouvait plus de cette attente. Et si le parc était fermé ? Et si le Docteur Heideberg ne venait pas ? Et s'il avait déjà tué Kyôya ? Toutes ces interrogations le torturaient. Il ne savait que faire. Autour de lui, ses compagnons n'étaient d'aucun réconfort, se contentant de dire, comme à leur habitudes, des choses stupides et sans aucun sens, comme les bêtes sans cervelles qu'ils étaient."

\- VOOOOI ! C'est qui que tu traites de bête sans cervelle là ? rugit Squalo.

\- Ushishi, le prince devrait être le héros de cette histoire. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas mentionné ?

\- La ferme déchet, bâilla Xanxus. Déchet, enlève la dernière phrase et continue l'histoire.

\- Oui Boss. fit placidement Fran.

~**OoO**~

"Il le regarda d'un air ennuyé. "Comment ça ?", demanda-t-il. "C'est tout simple", répondit le héros. "Je te veux". A ces mots, les joues de Kyôya rosirent. "Mon Dieu, il est tellement mignon que pourrais le prendre sur place" songea son sauveur, se gardant bien d'exprimer ses pensées à voix haute. "C'est n'importe quoi". répondit l'alouette, tentant de rester froide. Mais le héros voyait bien que son ami ne semblait pas si réticent. "Vraiment ?" susurra-t-il. "Voyons voir avec ça alors…" D'un mouvement vif, il le plaqua contre le mur derrière lui et approcha sa bouche de la sienne. Les yeux écarquillés, Kyôya ne tentait rien pour se libérer de l'emprise de l'autre. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, tout d'abord timidement, puis le sauveur revint à l'attaque, plus férocement, l'embrassant à pleine bouche et n'attendant pas pour insérer sa langue. Kyôya gémit alors que ses mains se crispaient sur le épaules de son futur amant. Le héros brisa le baiser et admira la vision de l'alouette totalement abandonnée à son étreinte. "Alors, qu'est-ce que-"

\- N'importe quoi, grogna Squalo qui soufflait sur ses mains pour les réchauffer. Le gamin n'est pas comme ça. Tu peux l'embrasser aussi fort que tu veux, il aura toujours assez d'énergie et de sang-froid pour te taper après.

Des regards subitement menaçants se rivèrent sur l'argenté.

\- Pas la peine de rappeler que t'as failli te marier avec lui déchet, cracha Xanxus, sa Flamme apparaissant au creux de sa main.

\- Ushishi, il a peut-être envie qu'on lui fasse se rappeler de la punition des parents de l'alouette paysanne ? susurra Bel, ses couteaux volant autour de lui.

\- Ca a coûté cher, renchérit Mammon, entouré de flammes indigos. Et je peux toujours te demander les intérêts.

\- Squ-chan, tu aurais mieux fait de te taire cette fois, minauda Lussuria.

\- Maintenant que tout le monde vous a bien fait comprendre ce qu'on en pense, taisez-vous et laissez-moi raconter Capitaine. En plus j'ai de l'inspiration pour le lemon là.

~**OoO**~

"Aaah… Plus… plus…" gémit Kyôya, un filet de bave aux coins des lèvres, ses yeux bleus embrumés de plaisir. Le héros se lécha les lèvres, anticipant ce qui allait arriver. Lentement, il retira ses doigts et tourna Kyôya, l'installant à quatre pattes sur le matelas. Les jambes écartées, Kyôya le suppliait silencieusement de venir. Alors il enleva lentement son boxer et s'approcha de l'alouette, prêt à le pénét-"

Dans un grincement sinistre les grilles s'ouvrirent. Squalo poussa un soupir de soulagement clairement audible et, sous les protestations des autres, les traîna vers l'entrée du parc.

\- Sept places. Et, juste comme ça, vous auriez des douches ? Froides de préférence. demanda-t-il à la dame du guichet.

~**OoO**~

\- La suite ! La suite ! La suite ! scandait Bel.

\- Nan, pas de suite. grogna l'argenté. Vous me trouvez ce foutu train, on récupère le gamin et _après _vous pourrez continuer cette foutue histoire ridicule, mal racontée, aux phrases toutes faites, bourrée de clichés et d'Out Of Character.

\- Mmmmmn. protesta faiblement une grenouille bâillonnée.

\- Tais-toi. grogna Squalo.

Son regard s'éclaira. Il venait de voir un panneau indiquant "Petit train". Il pressa le pas et des wagons blancs commencèrent à se dessiner dans son champ de vision.

\- Ushishi, on devrait peut-être te faire lire les fictions où TU te fais dominer par l'alouette paysanne ?*

…

\- QUOI ?

~**OoO**~

\- QU'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Voiiiiiii ! BEL ! Réponds !

\- Ushishi, on va d'abord dans le train, on récupère l'alouette paysanne, puis on en parlera après, ricana le prince en attrapant la manche de sa grenouille pour l'amener plus près de lui. Je prend ce wagon, décréta-t-il en sautant sur la banquette moelleuse.

\- Maa, Bel-chan, on doit tous aller au fond tu te souviens ? Allez, viens.

\- Naaaaaan ! gémit le blond. Je VEUX ce wagon !

\- BEL, REPONDS !

\- Allez Bel-chan ! C'est pareil partout tu sais, tenta Lussuria.

\- Je veux pas, bouda le prince.

\- BEEEEEEEEEL !

\- Si vous venez Bel-senpaï je vous lis une autre fic ce soir.

\- BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL !

\- Ushishi, j'arrive. s'exclama Bel en sautant en bas du wagon.

\- VOOOOOOOOOOI BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL !

\- Essaye quand même de ne pas trop t'énerver Squ-chan, c'est mauvais pour ton cœur. lui conseilla le travesti en s'éloignant.

~**OoO**~

Le train s'ébranla, glissant sur les rails. Des gens étaient montés, mais leur wagon étant déjà plein ils étaient tranquille. Les premiers arbres passèrent devant eux, leurs contours floutés par la vitesse. Mammon se leva et disparut, une illusion le remplaçant rapidement (il avait été décidé qu'il prenne la place de Fran dans la cabine du conducteur, Bel était impossible à contenir sinon).

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ? râla Bel. Ils doivent se dépêcher. Le prince a autre chose à faire.

\- Ca fait juste deux minutes qu'on est partis, alors commence pas. le réprimanda Squalo.

\- Hnggrf. approuva Xanxus.

\- Vous voulez que je continue la fic ?

Un "OUI" enthousiaste retentit dans le wagon et Fran retint un sourire devant les regards gourmands de ses coéquipiers.

\- Non. trancha Squalo. Vous devez être en pleine possession de vos moyens quand il faudra les attraper. Et vous imaginez si le Decimo et le gamin vous surprennent comme ça au moment du combat ?

Les Varias déglutirent difficilement. Et durent se résoudre à la rude décision de suivre les sages conseils de leur Capitaine.

~**OoO**~

\- Un, deux, trois, pierre, feuille, ciseaux !

Bel tendit sa main à plat alors que Squalo formait une pierre.

\- Cinq-zéro pour Bel-senpaï. Capitaine, éliminé.

Squalo grogna et se renfonça dans son siège.

\- La finale, opposant les deux vainqueurs des deux tours, va commencer, annonça Fran. Bel-senpaï, vous allez jouer contre…

Les Varias retinrent leur souffle. Personne ne savait encore qui avait gagné – Fran avait son propre système de comptage de point, parfaitement juste (il le leur avait expliqué d une bonne dizaine de fois) mais qu'ils n'avaient jamais réussi à comprendre.

\- Le pervers moustachu.

Xanxus s'étrangla avec son vin rouge.

~**OoO**~

La tension était à son comble. Les yeux grands ouverts, le front plissé, les mains crispées, le souffle haché, tous étaient dans l'attente de ce qui allait arriver.

-… pierre… feuille… ciseaux !

Deux pierres identiques jaillirent.

\- Toujours trois partout. On recommence.

~**OoO**~

\- Le prochain point déterminera le gagnant, annonça soudain Fran. Vous êtes prêts ?

Bel ne bougea pas, les lèvres serrées en une fine ligne prouvant sa concentration. Levi fit un large mouvement de tête et eut un rictus.

\- Un… deux… trois… pierre… feuille… ci-

\- Coucou les gens ! s'exclama une voix joyeuse.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'énergumène aux cheveux verts, aux yeux roses et au chapeau haut de forme rose à pois blancs qui venait d'apparaître par-dessus la portière de leur wagon.

\- Oooh, comme vous êtes mignons tous réunis comme ça ! minauda l'inconnu. Je suis sûr que Kyôya doit être très content !

\- Tu es un déchet ? grogna Xanxus, se redressant légèrement sur son siège.

\- Non, je suis un humain, sourit l'homme. Vous avez l'argent ?

Squalo sortit une mallette noire du même genre que la précédente.

\- Parfait ! minauda le vert.

\- Et pour Hibari Kyôya ? demanda Squalo.

L'homme éclata de rire. L'argenté fronça les sourcils et déplia son épée mécanique.

\- L'argent contre Hibari Kyôya, déclara-t-il calmement, la pointe de sa lame posée contre la gorge de l'inconnu.

\- Allons, si pressé d'en finir ? fit mine de s'étonner le vert. Mais non enfin ! Il faut profiter de cette merveilleuse journée et de ce parc ! Nous nous sommes dit que ce serait trop bête que vous repartiez sans avoir visité un tant soit peu l'endroit alors…

\- Hibari Kyôya, gronda Squalo.

Un mince filet de sang perla sur la gorge de l'autre.

\- Hahahaha ! Retrouvez-nous d'abord ! Si vous y arrivez avant que le parc ne ferme, vous l'aurez ! Au revoir !

L'homme s'inclina profondément sans prendre garde à l'épée qui transperça sa gorge de part en part, leur fit un clin d'œil et disparut dans un salto arrière.

\- Wow, super classe. commenta Fran. Vous croyez que c'est un agent secret ?

~**OoO**~

\- Les retrouver. répéta Lussuria, une fois qu'ils furent descendus du train. Dans tout ce parc.

\- Sois pas défaitiste dès le début, sinon c'est foutu, grogna Squalo. Il est pas si grand que ça ce parc, si ?

…

\- Fran, c'est quoi ça ? demanda l'argenté saisit d'un mauvais pressentiment en voyant la grenouille se débattre contre une affiche qui faisait sa taille.

\- Le plan du parc, répondit l'illusionniste. On commence par le village hanté ou celui des fées ?

~**OoO**~

Dans un endroit éclairé, lumineux et envahi de lampes roses et bleu, une silhouette verte (effet de l'éclairage**) ricana et s'allongea dans l'herbe grasse.

\- Vous me réveillerez quand ils seront dans ce village, bâilla l'homme.

Et il s'endormit, environné des chants mélodieux des fées.

* * *

* véridique. Et en français en plus. Une seule, une sorte de "Sequel", écrite par Nyx The Coyote Kit, nommée _Ramasser les morceaux. _Rare n'est-il pas ?

** Je vous vois venir ! "Si les lampes sont bleues et roses, comment la silhouette peut-être verte ?" Parce que ! C'est logique enfin ! L'herbe est rouge, les lampes bleues et roses et les arbres marrons, DONC la silhouette est verte. C'est irréfutable.

Je sais, Hiba-chan est très peu présent en vrai dans ce chapitre :c Je suis tout aussi désespérée que vous.

Mais il devrait venir. En tout cas, c'est ce que stipule le contrat.

Bin oui. Y'a un contrat. Marre que les persos fassent ce qu'ils veulent sans problèmes.

Oh, et attendez-vous à pas mal de chapitres ces prochains jours.

Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais encore à peu près huit chapitres à poster ! Et qu'il ne me reste que seize jours !

(c'est là qu'on fait un calcul tout simple : seize divisé par huit donne deux donc un chapitre tous les trois jours :D)

(Je vais en L, pourquoi cette question ? è.é)

(La L c'est la vie ! Avec un peu de chance, y'aura un Light dans ma classe *^* TOUS les Lights prennent L (et biiiim, une phrase à double sens, avec en plus du LightL et non pas du LLight !))

Bref.

Tout ça pour dire qu'il faut que je me dépêche.

Vous vous rendez compte ?

Je vais boucler un arc en une dizaine de chapitres.

Du jamais vu.

(oui, une dizaine, les derniers chapitres sont après l'arc enlèvement u.u)

Rebreeeeeeeeeef.

Qui aime jouer à pierre feuille ciseaux ?

Personnellement, j'ai aujourd'hui même disputé une partie acharnée avec cinq amies.

Ce qui m'a donné la moitié du chapitre.

Vive l'auto-biographie ! o/

Tous les Varias fantasment sur Hiba-chan. Que voulez-vous, c'est l'uke tsundere suprême *Q* (ne venez pas me parler d'un certain châtain Boss des Vongolas, il n'arrive même pas à la cheville d'Hiba-chan ! è.é)

Oh, et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop choqués par la fic de Fran.

Je précise : c'était une totale moquerie. J'ai essayé de la rendre la plus cliché possible dans un minimum de mots.

Voilà. Au cas où vous auriez décidé de me renier.

Encore bref. (Bref est ma vie. La Breffitude est mon mode de vie).

Je crois que je n'ai rien d'autre à dire.

Et que les prochains chapitres avoisineront sûrement plus les 3000 mots que les 2000.

(Quand je pense qu'au départ je devais faire moins de 1000 mots… O.O")

Bye-bii Gens !


	84. 78 - A la recherche de la tasse perdue

Heeeeeeey guys ! How are you today ? (je suis dans ma période doujins, que je ne trouve qu'en anglais donc PAS DE QUESTIONS SUR MON ACCENT MERCI AU REVOIR)

J'ai pas grand chose à dire. Vraiment. C'est étrange. Je devrai peut-être aller chez le médecin. Si ça se trouve je suis malade. Je souffre peut-être d'une Hibarite aiguë.

…

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? C'est la VIE d'avoir cette maladie ! D'ailleurs je pense l'avoir sérieusement. Mon Byakuran, je m'aime.

Breeeef. Un énooooorme merci à **amelieprosper **(quelle immense review !) **Tsukyo-chan, Meiko-san-chan, tahury, MissXYZ, MsAkabane, Nekokuroao **et **JuriiGothic **pour… devinez quoi… leur adhésion à la secte des petits pois !

…

Bon, ok, c'est pour les reviews. Mais les demandes d'adhésion ne sont jamais refusées :D Y'a même une secte pour celles qui voudraient me rejoindre dans ma quête de Kyôyuketiser le monde :D

**Rar :**

**Meiko-san-chan : **Ohayooooo ~ Dois-je dire que tes reviews me font hurler de rire ? Oui ? Non ? Tant pis. Continue de faire subir cette horreur au monde, t'es juste trop drôle ~ Ca tombe bien, on rit toutes deux, le monde il est tout beau et tout rempli de yaoi et de délires ! Le string ? …. IL REVIENDRA ! o/ (enfin j'espère). Fran te remercie ~ Eh oui, plus que dix jours (DIX JOURS OUIN POURQUOI MONDE CRUEL) mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai quelques idées pour des petits bonus ~ Enfin, à voir plus tard ! Je te laisse avec ton mouton !

**MissXYZ : **On est d'accord, ce câble était un vrai survivant, c'est étrange qu'il soit resté si longtemps ! Et en plus il s'est apparemment trouvé des remplaçants ! Ah, ce Squalo est vraiment incroyable… Je te remercie très chère ~ (le (début de) lemon était très cliché, parce que Fran le vaut bien ~) Death Note ? Mais c'est incroyable. Ce manga est l'aboutissement de tous. Et L est parfait (Ryûk est incroyable aussi, cela va sans dire u.u)

**Nekokuroao : **Et moi je dis merci xD Ta review était trop gentille et géniale, je l'ai lu des dizaines de fois sans me lasser :3 T'as parfaitement bien résumé les caractères des persos xD Mon humour totalement fou ? JE T'AIMEEEUUUH. Pour l'inspiration, en fait j'en ai pas xD JE passe des heures devant des pages blanches pour trouver les premières phrases, c'est affreux xD Après j'écris "gupehnczdaohvaze)^vdaz" et ça vient tout seul u.u" (pas de commentaire è.é) La suite ? Elle a même déjà commencé à être écrite ! :D

**Disclaimer : **Tout aux autres, rien à moi, je vais pleurer, mouin.

**Pairing : **Niark.

**Warning : **Glace pistache-framboise-abricot

Bon bin… Enjoy ? :3

\- Bon récapitulons pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivis, grogna Squalo en fusillant ses coéquipiers du regard.

Bel ushishita.

\- Le parc comporte en tout et pour tout dix-huit villages. Il ferme à 22 heures 30. Il est actuellement 8 heures. Nous nous trouvons dans la forêt du village feuillu. Je propose que nous nous divisions en trois équipes, deux de deux et une de trois afin de fouiller le parc plus efficacement. Des questions ?

\- Oui, fit Fran en levant la main. Je peux avoir une barbe à papa ?

~**OoO**~

\- Non.

\- Mais…

\- Non.

\- Tu-

\- Non.

\- Vo-

\- Non.

\- TU VAS ME LAISSER EN PLACER UNE A LA FIN OUI OU NON ?

\- Non.

\- On la sentait venir celle-là. commenta Fran.

~**OoO**~

\- Bon, tu veux aller avec qui alors ? finit par demander Squalo, à bout d'arguments, de souffle et de temps (la patience ayant déjà prit l'avion pour le Pôle Nord depuis belle lurette).

\- Seul.

Squalo se massa les tempes.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas possible.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi, grogna Xanxus. Je suis ton Boss déchet, je fais ce que je veux.

Squalo soupira. Multiplia rapidement 4 et 6, y enleva le carré de la somme du diamètre de la Lune, ajouta l'âge de Byakuran et en déduisit que si son Boss restait seul dans la nature il recevrait une jolie lettre avec plein de zéros, que Mammon piquerait une crise et qu'il décrocherait un coup de fil du Decimo.

\- Tu iras avec quelqu'un, un point c'est tout.

~**OoO**~

Une demi-heure de cris en tous genres plus tard, Squalo se rendit compte que tout était étrangement calme.

Un coup d'œil autour de lui lui appris qu'il était désormais seul avec son Boss.

Et un mot lui confirma ce dont il se doutait déjà : dès que tout serait fini, il se ferait un plaisir de buter ces **censurés** de déchet.

_"Vu que vous et le Boss semblez dans une conversation passionnante, que nous nous ne voudrions de vous interrompre, et que l'aiguille de ma montre n'a pas arrêté de bouger, on part chercher le gamin. Vous avez la zone Nord. Bisous, Fran. _

_P.S. : Ushishi, tu vas mourir pour avoir reçu un baiser de ma grenouille._

_P.S.2 : Bel-senpaï, c'est stupide d'écrire ça. _

_P.S.3 : Je suis un génie. Les génies ne font que des choses extrêmement intelligentes. Donc ce n'est pas stupide._

_P.S.4 : Maa, que diriez-vous d'arrêter de vous battre et d'aller dans les villages ? Le stand de déguisements est très intéressant _

_P.S.5 : Taisez-vous. Vous perdez du temps. _

_P.S.6 : O.O_

_P.S.7 : O.o" _

_P.S.8 : Wow. Le vieux pervers sait écrire._

~**OoO**~

\- Ushishi, je fais ça, décréta Bel en tirant Fran vers une tour haute de plusieurs mètres.

\- Hmmm.

\- Tu viens avec moi.

\- Il y a la queue. On va perdre du temps.

Bel tira ses couteaux.

\- Ushishi, tu es vraiment stupide.

Fran retint un soupir.

\- On n'a pas le droit de tuer des civils.

Bel fit une moue déçue.

\- On va passer à l'ancienne méthode alors, décida-t-il.

Et d'un pas assuré, il doubla toute la file pour se planter devant le gérant.

\- Ushishi, je fais partie de la Mafia. Varia. La grenouille derrière est avec moi. Laissez-nous passer ou je vous tue.

L'armoire à glace fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous faites la queue comme tout le monde. décréta-t-il.

Bel en resta bouché-bée.

~**OoO**~

\- Maa, que diriez-vous d'essayer ça ? proposa Lussuria en brandissant un costume de pingouin devant Mammon et Levi. Mammon-chan, je suis sûr que ça t'irait très bien !

L'ex-Arcobaleno se contenta de l'ignorer et repartit faire les poches de civils.

\- On n'a pas le temps pour des bêtises dans le genre idiot, grogna Levi. Il faut retrouver le déchet. Sinon le Boss sera en colère.

Lussuria soupira.

\- Et du maquillage, ça ne vous tente pas ? On passera plus inaperçu comme ça !

~**OoO**~

\- Je vais te tuer si tu ne nous laisses pas passer stupide paysan ! cria Bel en sortant ses couteaux.

L'homme le toisa, impassible.

\- Range ces jouets gamin. Et tu fais la file comme tout le monde.

\- Ce ne sont pas des jouets ! s'énerva le blond. Ils sont vrais ! Ils coupent vraiment ! J'ai tué des centaines de paysans avec ça !

\- C'est ça c'est ça, grogna l'armoire à glace. Allez, file d'ici ou j'appelle tes parents.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas, contra Bel. Ils sont déjà morts. Je les ai tués quand j'avais cinq ans.

\- Bien sûr… soupira l'homme en se disant que ce gamin avait un vrai problème. Pour la dernière fois, fais la file comme tout le monde ou je ne te laisse pas passer.

~**OoO**~

\- _Quoi encore Squalo ? _fit la voix agacée de Tsuna.

_\- _C'est la première fois que je t'appelle !

\- _Je m'en fiche. Quoi. Encore ?_

\- Tu sais, c'est très mauvais pour un Boss de passer sa mauvaise humeur sur ses subordonnés.

Un silence sardonique lui répondit et Squalo se baffa mentalement pour avoir sorti une telle débilité.

\- Voi, ça va hein. C'est pour te dire que… en gros… euh…

\- _Dépêche-toi Squalo. J'ai un peu autre chose à faire. _claqua Tsuna.

Squalo visionna rapidement la tonne de paperasse et les milliers d'hommes que devait commander celui qu'il avait au téléphone.

\- Voi, c'est juste pour te dire qu'un déchet bizarre avec des yeux roses, des cheveux verts et un chapeau rose à pois est venu nous dire qu'il fallait qu'on trouve le gamin quelque part dans le parc avant que ça ne ferme. Et ce déchet était une illusion du coup on n'a pas pu l'attraper.

Un soupir lui répondit.

\- _Et qu'est-ce que tu attend de moi ?_

\- Bin, si tu pouvais demander au déchet ananas de trouver la Flamme du gamin et de nous dire où il est dans le parc avec son œil bizarre, ça serait utile.

_\- Pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas directement ? _s'agaça le brunet.

-…

-_…_

-…

\- _Attend, _fit lentement le Vongola. _Ne me dis pas… qu'il te fait peur ?_

~**OoO**~

\- LAISSE MOI PASSER ! JE VEUX PASSER ! JE SUIS UN PRINCE ! cria Bel.

L'homme retint un bâillement.

\- Pour la dernière fois gamin, va faire la queue. Je ne laisserais pas doubler les autres, un point c'est tout. Sois un gentil garçon, fais la queue comme tout le monde et je te laisserais entrer.

\- NAN ! JE VEUX ENTRER TOUT DE SUITE !

\- Non.

\- SI !

\- Non.

\- SIIIII !

\- Non.

\- SIIIII !

\- Non. Regarde, ton ami fais la queue lui et va bientôt entrer.

\- UN PRINCE N'A PAS D'AMI- Fran ? s'étrangla Bel.

La grenouille lui envoya un signe de la main et entra tranquillement à l'intérieur du manège.

\- Je vous rapporterais un souvenir ! lui lança-t-il avant de disparaître.

~**OoO**~

\- Pas du tout ! réagit vivement Squalo.

\- _Alors pourquoi ? _demanda Tsuna, amusé.

\- Hem… Eh bien… La dernière fois que je l'ai appelé… C'est pas lui qui a décroché… Et puis t'as pas à savoir, voi ! Demande-lui juste de repérer cette foutue Flamme qu'on récupère le gamin et qu'on puisse se tirer d'ici !

\- _Squalo, ce n'est pas une façon de s'adresser à son supérieur. _le gronda gentiment Tsuna. _Et en tant que tel, j'exige de savoir ce qui s'est passé quand tu l'as appelé._

_\- _Mais… Voooooiiiii !

\- _Mais encore ?_

_-_...

\- _J'attend._

_-_…

\- _Est-ce utile de te rappeler que le nombre de zéros sur ton compte en banque dépend uniquement de moi ?_

-…

\- _Et que si, par le plus grand des malheurs, je me trouvais dans l'obligation d'en retirer quelques-uns, tu ne pourrais plus t'occuper de ton élevage de requins ?_

_-_… C'est le déchet marshmallow qui a répondu, fit Squalo d'une voix éteinte. Et il m'a expliqué très exactement pourquoi je les dérangeais, et ce qu'ils allaient faire dès que j'aurais raccroché.

Tsuna explosa de rire.

_\- _C'est pas drôle !

_\- Si, _hoqueta le Boss. _C'est d'accord, je vais appeler Mukuro. Mais pourquoi vous ne commencez pas par chercher dans les attractions qui contiennent des tasses ?_

_\- _Des tasses ?

\- _Ben oui. C'est ce que Kyôya nous avait dit. Des parcs d'attractions et des tasses. Si les ravisseurs veulent s'amuser, ils vont sûrement disperser des indices un peu partout. Celui-là est le premier._

_-_…

\- _Bon je te laisse. Bonne chance !_

~**OoO**~

Squalo raccrocha. Inspira. Expira. Fusilla son Boss du regard. Et le traîna vers le village le plus proche en lui expliquant la conversation qu'il avait eue en deux mots.

Une fois arrivés dans le village, le requin chercha du regard l'endroit qu'il… ben, qu'il cherchait. Il le repéra assez vite et, laissant son Boss à la terrasse d'un café avec une bonne bouteille à ses côtés, s'y dirigea.

La dame lui fit un charmant sourire auquel, une fois n'est pas coutume il répondit. Il lui exposa rapidement sa requête, qui fut évidemment acceptée malgré son étrangeté. Et, tout content de lui, il alla s'acheter une glace à la pistache.

~**OoO**~

\- _BEL, FRAN, LUSSURIA, LEVI ET MAMMON SONT ATTENDUS PAR LEURS PARENTS A L'ACCUEIL DU VILLAGE CHARMANT ! JE REPETE, BEL, FRAN, LUSSURIA, LEVI ET MAMMON SONT ATTENDUS PAR LEUR MAMAN XANXUS ET LEUR PAPA SQUALO A L'ACCUEIL DU VILLAGE CHARMANT ! _

~**OoO**~

\- Tiens, tu vois gamin tes parents t'attendent. fit l'armoire à glace. C'est pas loin d'ici en plus. Tu vas récupérer ton copain et vous allez y aller d'accord ?

\- NAAAAN J'VEUX PAS ! J'VEUX FAIRE LE MANEEGE ! cria Bel.

\- C'était génial Bel-senpaï. fit soudainement Fran en apparaissant près de lui. Je vous ai rapporté un souvenir.

Bel examina la chauve-souris (vivante) que tenait la grenouille avant de se remettre à crier.

\- Vous êtes un vrai gamin Bel-senpaï. soupira Fran. On doit y aller, le Capitaine nous attend. Au revoir Gardien-san.

Et il s'éloigna, trainant le blond par le bras.

\- Je reviendrais ! cria le prince. Je te le jure ! Je reviendrais et je te tuerais !

\- Mais oui mais oui. grogna l'homme, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur en voyant le blond s'éloigner.

~**OoO**~

\- Tu veux dire, un peu comme une chasse au trésor avec Hibari-chan en récompense ? s'exclama Lussuria.

\- Je l'aurais pas dit comme ça, mais oui. répondit Squalo.

Aussitôt les yeux de ses coéquipiers se mirent à briller d'une lueur étrange.

\- Ushishi, le premier qui le trouve à gagné !

Et les Varias disparurent, laissant un requin consterné derrière eux.

\- Après tout, c'est lui qui l'aura voulu, grogna-t-il en s'asseyant à une table. Garçon ! Une glace pistache-abricot !

~**OoO**~

\- Ushishi, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour le trouver.

\- C'est moi qui ait le plan, opposa Fran. En plus, avec mes illusions je peux doubler facilement les gens, repérer les Flammes les plus proches et vous aider à combattre.

-…

\- Et j'ai déjà réussi à embrasser Alouette-san.

\- Marché conclu.

~**OoO**~

Mammon disparut rapidement, pour se retrouver en haut de la plus grande tour du parc. D'ici, il avait une vue imprenable sur l'ensemble de l'installation. Il repéra rapidement les attractions avec des tasses et se transporta vers l'une d'entre elle.

Il devait gagner. Et comme ça il aurait Hibari Kyôya pour lui. Oh, il ne fallait pas croire qu'il était intéressé par lui, paaaaaas du tout du tout du tout. Il avait déjà Fon après tout. Et non Hibari Kyôya ne lui ressemblait pas. Enfin, un petit peu. Un tout tout tout petit peu. Vraiment tout tout tout tout petit peu. De toute façon, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il le voulait.

Enormément de mafieux convoitaient Hibari Kyôya, pour des raisons diverses et variées, mais ils le voulaient. Que ce soit pour le disséquer (comme Verde ou Irie), le tuer (Byakuran), en faire son esclave (Skull) ou l'avoir dans son lit (tous les mafieux bi ou gays restant). Et la plupart étaient prêt à payer un très très très bon prix pour lui.

Un rire machiavélique résonna, faisant sursauter les civils. Il allait trouver Hibari Kyôya le premier, le droguer, le garder et le vendre au plus offrant (en stipulant en petits caractères qu'il n'était pas responsable des possibles blessures/amputations/destructions/morts qui auraient lieu après la vente) et renflouerait son compte en banque.

Peut-être même qu'il pourrait observer d'un peu plus près sa marchandise avant la vente. D'un point de vue strictement professionnel, cela va sans dire.

~**OoO**~

Une demi-heure et trois glaces pistache-framboise-abricot plus tard, Squalo se leva. Il s'étira, bâilla un bon coup, paya l'addition et marcha tranquillement jusqu'à l'attraction qui était juste en face du café.

Il fit la queue, monta dans la tasse violette, s'accroupit, décolla le bout de papier caché sous la banquette, le fourra dans sa poche et décida de profiter de son tour en manège.

Une fois que la tasse eut fini de tourbillonner dans tous le sens, il en sortit, légèrement verdâtre. Il revint au café, demanda un verre d'eau et déplia le bout de papier.

Et là il se dit qu'ils feraient vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment _ bien de coopérer s'ils voulaient retrouver le gamin.

~**OoO**~

"_J'ai trouvé le premier indice. Ce n'était franchement pas compliqué (bande de déchets). Mais pour la suite, il vaudrait mieux que nous nous y mettions ensemble (vous savez, comme dans "TOUS ensemble"). Si vous refusez, tant pis pour vous, je garde l'indice et je me débrouille pour trouver le gamin seul. Si vous acceptez, vous avez encore une chance de l'avoir. Je suis dans le même café que tout à l'heure. Squalo"._

~**OoO**~

Dans l'endroit éclairé des mêmes lumières bleues et roses de la dernière fois, la même silhouette verte se releva en bâillant. Elle dégagea machinalement une main qui s'était sournoisement infiltrée sous son Tee-shirt et qui appartenait à l'inconnu aux cheveux verts (on aurait pu croire qu'il avait tout fait pour se fondre dans son environnement).

\- Alors ? demanda la silhouette.

\- Ils ont accroché sans problème. Les indices sont en place et le premier a été découvert.

\- Seulement ? fit l'homme en bâillant. Va prendre les autres et met les plus en évidence, sinon on y sera encore demain.

\- Oui maître, s'inclina l'inconnu. Autre chose ?

\- Hm. Des nouvelles des autres ?

\- Ils devraient arriver d'ici une petite demi-heure. Tout est en place pour les accueillir et les Varias devraient être au bon endroit.

\- Ils sont tellement imprévisibles que ça m'étonnerait, marmonna la silhouette.

\- L'ananas illusionniste est également en train d'essayer de nous repérer.

La silhouette haussa un sourcil.

\- Ca risque d'être amusant, sourit-elle. Mais arrête avec tes mains.

Le vert sourit à son tour et s'inclina, regrettant que son actuel maître soit si peu enclin à le remercier (en nature évidemment) pour tous les services qu'il lui rendait.

Voilou.

Comme quoi, le charme d'Hiba-chan fait des ravages chez les mafieux.

Ce chapitre prouve ce que tout le monde savait déjà : Hiba-chan est le plus parfait de tous, même Tsutsu ne peut le surpasser o/

Si vous avez vomi à la mention de la glace, je ne repaye pas les claviers, allez vous plaindre à Squalo (na *tire la langue*)

Sinon, le chapitre 79 est déjà commencé. je le finirais sans doute demain et essayerais de le poster.

(Plus que dix jours o.O")

L'inconnu aux cheveux verts et aux yeux roses n'est pas beaucoup apparu, masi il reviendra promis ~

Et…

attention…

Grrrrrrrrrrande annonce…

Les prochains chapitres contiendront beaucoup, beaucoup, BEAUCOUP plus d'un certain couple !

(je ne dirais pas lequel. Mwahaha. COMMENT CA VOUS SAVEZ DEJA ?)

Vàli vàlo.

Vàlo vàli.

Et comme je suis en plein dans une immeeeeeeeeeense panne d'inspiration je vous dirais juste :

Bye-biiiiiiiii !


	85. 79 - Une histoire de feutre et de vache

Bonjour, bonsoir, merci à **tahury, history, Tsukyo-chan, MissXYZ, JuriiGothic **et **MsAkabane **(ouiiiiiii, Kyôuketisons le monde ensemble ! *regard psychopathe*) pour leurs reviews, je vous aime et j'aaaiiiiiipaaaaasleeeeteeeempsdefaiiirepluuuus.

**Rar :**

**MissXYZ : **Aaaah, un jour peut-être les chasses à Hiba-chan existeront… En attendant, merci de ta review ! :D (désolée, j'ai vraiment pas plus de temps là x)))

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à moi sauf ce qui ne l'est pas.

**Pairing : **POUIHIIIHIIIIIII !

**Warning : **Petit Chaperon Rouge

Bon bin… Enjoy ? :D

"_… Alors le Petit Chaperon Rouge dévisagea le loup et fronça le nez : "Mère-Grand, tu pues de la gueule" fit-elle. Le loup fut très vexé et lui tira la langue. "Mère-Grand, ta langue est pleine de boutons et tes dents sont jaunes, c'est dégueu", continua la fillette. "Roooh, tu m'énerves !" râla le loup. "Viens plutôt près de moi ma chérie que je puisse te regarder de plus près". Au lieu de quoi, Rouge s'éloigna. "Tu fais peur avec tes délires pédophiles…" marmonna-t-elle. "Et puis d'abord je veux une glace !" "Gné ?" fit le loup. "Une glace. Tu me l'avais promis. Et ensuite je veux aller dans la maison hantée de la foire." "Mais…" "LA MAISON HANTEE ! LA MAISON HANTEE ! LA MAISON HANTEE !" se mit à crier Rouge en tapant du pied et en faisant un boucan infernal. "D'accord d'accord !" s'exclama le loup en se bouchant les oreilles. "Laisse-moi juste m'habiller !". Il s'habilla donc et accompagna la fillette à la foire. Là-bas, il lui acheta une glace et fut lui-même obligé de s'en acheter une parfum poire-caramel-framboise "puisque c'est ce que tu préfères, tu ne t'en souviens pas Mère-Grand ?". C'était franchement dégueu et le loup eut du mal à ne pas vomir. Ils allèrent ensuite dans la maison hantée. Là, le loup eut tellement peur qu'il vomit sa glace poire-caramel-framboise et la Mère-Grand. Alors le Petit Chaperon Rouge et la Mère-Grand lui firent un énorme head-shot. Quand il se réveilla, il avait perdu la mémoire et était devenu gentil tout plein. Rouge et Mère-Grand l'adoptèrent et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent. FIN._

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

\- Franchement, je vois pas ce qu'ils ont contre les glaces poire-caramel-framboise. grogna Squalo en faisant une moue boudeuse. C'est très bon d'abord.

~**OoO**~

\- C'est super compliqué… souffla Fran en relisant le texte pour la énième fois.

\- Ushishi… fit Bel, des gouttes de sueur sur la joue à force de se creuser le cerveau.

\- Ces déchets me font chier. grogna Xanxus en vidant un nouveau verre.

\- Maa, Hibari-chan mérite bien ça non ? tenta Lussuria.

Ils se laissèrent distraire quelques instants par des images pas très catholiques avant de revenir à leur papier.

\- Peut-être… commença lentement Bel.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, emplis d'espoir.

\- Peut-être qu'il faut fouiller toutes les vieilles paysannes pour trouver l'indice ?

Ils méditèrent.

\- Nan, ça serait trop long. lâcha Squalo.

\- Fouiller tous les marchands de glace !

\- Plutôt manger plein de glaces poire-caramel-framboise !

\- Fouiller toutes les maisons hantées ?

\- Trouver un loup et regarder dans sa gueule ?

\- Enlever une paysanne habillée de rouge !

\- Chercher dans les maisons des rêves ?

Les Varias regardèrent Fran. Fran les regarda. Ils se regardèrent.

\- Ben oui. L'inverse des maisons hantées c'est les maisons des rêves. Et y'en a une pas loin.

L'idée fit son chemin.

-… Pas con. Mais ça peut pas être que ça. décréta finalement Squalo.

\- Suffit juste d'aller dans le village du Petit Chaperon Rouge, puis dans la maison hantée qui contient une attraction spéciale sur le loup, supposa Levi, le plan à la main.

Les Varias échangèrent des regards consternés et toisèrent leur porte-parapluie avec des yeux emplis de mépris.

Décidément, on ne pouvait vraiment plus rien pour lui.

~**OoO**~

Non loin de là, l'inconnu vert baissa son chapeau à pois sur ses yeux en soupirant de consternation. Il comprenait mieux ce que son maître avait voulu dire en précisant que les Varias étaient imprévisibles.

Il sauta de son toit alors que sa cape bleue à étoiles violettes se déployait derrière lui. Il atterrit souplement sur la terrasse du café et adressa un rictus victorieux aux Varias qui le regardaient.

Il avait la classe. Il était trop fort. Il s'aimait. Il s'adorait. Il pourrait s'épouser tellement il était beau, classe, fort, classe, intelligent, classe, incroyable et classe.

Il esquiva souplement et avec classe un coup d'épée suivi d'une salve de couteaux, d'un tir de Flammes, d'un parapluie (…), d'un rouleau de papier toilettes (… bis), d'une grenouille (ils avaient de sérieux problèmes dans cette escouade !) et d'un coup de poing.

\- Allons allons chers amis, calmez-vous voyons. fit-il d'un ton apaisant. Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches alors enfoiré ? demanda l'argenté, à moitié levé, son épée brandie.

Le vert secoua la tête d'un air consterné.

\- Enfin, la violence, qu'elle soit verbale ou physique, n'est d'aucun réconfort ! Au contraire, ça aggrave tout ! Si vous voulez je pourrais vous inscrire à un cours de yoga. La prof est très gentille, et je suis sûr que ça vous fera beaucoup de b-

\- Au fait, grogna Xanxus, ses yeux rougeoyants de manière inquiétante, une Flamme dansant dans sa main.

L'homme eut un sourire légèrement crispé et souleva son chapeau qu'il ramena contre son torse tout en s'inclinant exagérément.

\- Mon maître m'a mandaté afin de vous aider.

\- Nous _aider ? _cracha Squalo, incrédule. Mais vous êtes nos ennemis ! … enfin, je crois. poursuivit-il, incertain, en se tournant vers les autres Varias, quêtant leur approbation.

\- En effet, grinça le vert. Mais apparemment vos capacités intellectuelles ne sont pas assez élevées pour décrypter les indices que nous vous avons fait parvenir, alors je suis censé vous permettre de trouver le suivant.

Des airs ébahis accueillirent sa déclaration.

\- Attends… fit lentement Squalo. Tu viens de nous traiter de cons ?

~**OoO**~

Le vert finit son petit dessin et le tendit fièrement au Varias. Puis il s'inclina et disparut sur une dernière pirouette.

\- Pff, on n'avait pas besoin de dessin, bouda Bel. Je suis assez intelligent pour comprendre ses explications quand même.

\- Bel-senpaï, c'est quoi ça ? demanda Fran en pointant du doigt une flèche.

Un silence concentré lui répondit.

\- Ca veut dire qu'on doit tourner cinq fois sur nous-mêmes pour avant d'entrer dans la rue. fit finalement Bel, fier de lui.

\- Ah d'accord, merci.

~**OoO**~

\- STOP ! cria Squalo en s'arrêtant brusquement.

Tous les mafieux qui le suivaient se rentrèrent dedans (ils n'avaient toujours pas compris que la queue-leu-leu était dangereuse pour la santé).

\- Quoi encore déchet ? grogna Xanxus qui retenait bravement ses cris de douleur (le crâne de Lussuria étant entré en collision avec son nez).

\- On n'est pas au bon endroit, fit Squalo, le nez sur la carte du vert. Il devrait y avoir une tour devant nous.

Les Varias regardèrent l'étendue d'herbe qui s'agitait doucement devant eux. L'herbe les regarda. Ils se regardèrent. Mammon soupira.

\- Donne-moi ce plan, ordonna-t-il.

Il le saisit et le contempla quelques secondes avant de le tourner.

\- Evidemment qu'on n'était pas au bon endroit. fit-il, sarcastique. Tu tenais la carte dans le mauvais sens.

\- Même pas vrai ! s'exclama Squalo.

Des regards appuyés suivirent sa réplique et, de concert, tous les Varias se mirent à la queue-leu-leu derrière Mammon.

Squalo alla noyer son chagrin dans une glace fraise-haricot-citron.

~**OoO**~

\- Ils arrivent ! fit une voix surexcitée.

Celui-Qui-Dort-Tout-Le-Temps se releva et observa son subordonné avec ennui.

\- Super, commenta-t-il.

Puis il se rallongea et referma les yeux.

\- Mais mais maaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiis maîîîîîiîîîîîîîîîîtreeeeeeeuuuuuh ! piailla le surexcité. Iiiils arriiiiiiiiiveeeeent-euuuuh !

\- J'ai compris. grogna Celui-Qui-Essayait-De-Dormir.

\- Ils arrivent ils arrivent ils arriiiiiveeeeent !

Celui-Qui-Voulait-Vraiment-Dormir ferma très fort les yeux.

\- Ils arrivent ils arrivent ils arrivent ils arrivent ils arrivent ils arriiiiiiiiiiiiveeeeent !

Ne pas tuer son subordonné il en avait besoin. Ne pas tuer son subordonné il en avait besoin. Ne pas tuer son subordonné il en avait besoin. Ne pas tuer son subordonné il en avait besoin. Ne pas tuer son subordonné il en avait be-

\- Ils arrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeent !

Oh et puis zut, pensa Celui-Qui-N'arrivait-Définitivement-Pas-A-Dormir en se relevant, armes en main.

~**OoO**~

Mammon sauta trois fois sur place. Les Varias sautèrent trois fois sur place. Mammon fit deux tours sur lui-même. Les Varias firent deux tours sur eux-mêmes. Puis ils firent quatre entrechats, sautèrent à cloche-pied tout le long de l'allée avant de passer en pas chassés, les mains sur les hanches. Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans une petite ruelle sombre.

\- Alors, elle est où cette tour ? fit Squalo, moqueur.

Mammon regarda le mur gris devant lui. Le mur gris le regarda. Ils se regardèrent. Et Fran arracha le plan des mains de son sensei.

\- A moi de le faire maintenant ! décréta-t-il, tout excité.

~**OoO**~

Fran s'arrêta d'un coup pour se gratter la tête (ceux qui le connaissaient bien pouvaient dire qu'il était concentré). Respectant l'effort intellectuel de leur coéquipier, les Varias se contentèrent de terroriser tous les civils qui avaient le malheur de croiser leur regard.

Et d'un coup la petite place sur laquelle ils étaient se vida. Ils formèrent immédiatement un cercle, les sens aux aguets, prêts à se battre. Sept pistolets atterrirent devant eux. Et un homme dégoulinant d'eau sortit du baquet où barbotaient des canards en plastique, le canon d'un pistolet braqué sur eux.

\- Battez-vous, gronda-t-il, ou je vous tue.

\- Le choix est cornélien, fit Fran en ramassant son pistolet. Qui commence ?

\- Ushishi, je suis un prince donc prioritaire. décréta Bel, délaissant son pistolet pour des couteaux.

\- Ah non non non ! Ca ne va pas ! s'exclama l'homme. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas effrayés ? Et… c'est quoi ces couteaux ?

\- C'est toi qui a demandé à te battre non ? bâilla Xanxus, jouant négligemment avec un de ses pistolets. Déchet, dépêches-toi, on a autre chose à faire.

\- Mais ne le tue pas, on pourrait en avoir besoin, voi ! rajouta Squalo qui profitait de la disparition subite des gens pour vider les réserves de glace à la pistache d'un stand.

\- Pfff, pas drôle. bouda Bel. Je peux même pas m'amuser avec ?

\- Pas le temps, grogna Xanxus.

L'homme les regarda attentivement, commençant à stresser légèrement.

\- Excusez-moi, fit-il de son ton le plus poli. Vous êtes bien de la famille Feltro ?

Des regards blasés lui répondirent.

\- Parce que voyez-vous je suis censé les trouver avec mes camarades et si possible les faire prisonnier, d'où la demande en bataille.

Les Varias restèrent silencieux un petit moment avant que Bel ne soit entouré d'un aura dépressive et n'aille cultiver des champignons dans son coin.

\- Faites pas attention, fit Fran devant le regard étonné de l'homme. C'est juste qu'il ne parvient jamais à s'habituer au fait qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas. Et pour vous répondre non, nous sommes les Varias, l'escouade d'assassins des Vongolas, pas des Feltro.

Le regard de l'homme s'illumina.

\- C'est vrai ? Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé ! Vraiment ! Je suis absolument navré, veuillez m'excuser ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette terrible méprise ! Bien sûr, les Varias ! Comment ai-je pu vous confondre ? Je suis vraiment navré !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit gracieusement Squalo (la glace à la pistache l'avait adouci), c'est tout naturel.

\- Ca veut dire que le prince ne peut pas s'amuser avec ? demanda Bel, revenu de sa dépression.

\- En effet.

Bel retourna déprimer et Fran le rejoignit (ça avait l'air amusant).

\- Bon eh bien, je vais prendre congé de vous. s'inclina le mafieux en reprenant ses pistolets. C'était un honneur d'avoir pu vous rencontrer. Adieu !

Et il disparut.

~**OoO**~

Les Varias s'apprêtaient à tourner à gauche quand l'allée dans laquelle ils se trouvaient se vida d'un coup. Aussitôt, ils formèrent un cercle défensif, les sens aux aguets. Sept pistolets atterrirent devant eux et un homme déguisé en Cendrillon surgit, le canon de son pistolet braqué sur eux.

\- Battez-vous ou je vous tue. gronda-t-il.

\- J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu, fit Fran. Pas vous ?

\- Pour faire court, on n'est pas des Feltro, on n'est pas venu pour vous tuer, et on cherche juste un gamin, VOI ! se retint de crier Squalo (l'effet de la glace à la pistache commençait à s'estomper).

L'homme parut surpris.

\- Les Feltro ? Pourquoi voudraient-ils nous tuer ? Ce sont nos alliés !

\- Attendez, vous n'êtes pas avec le type aux canards ?

Le mafieux les regarda, l'air totalement ébahi.

\- Bin non. Moi je suis un Pettirosso, famille alliée aux Feltro, et je suis ici pour faire la peau aux Mucches parce qu'ils ont renversé un seau d'eau sur la tête de l'actuel Quinto Feltro.

Squalo se massa l'arête du nez. Et ne put s'empêcher de penser que _vraiment, _les mafieux avaient de sérieux problèmes pour choisir les noms de leurs Familles.

\- Nous nous sommes des Varias, alors LAISSEZ-NOUS TRANQUILLE EAVEC VOS REGLEMENTS DE COMPTE A LA CON !

Le bonhomme écarquilla les yeux, s'inclina, reprit ses pistolets, et disparut.

~**OoO**~

Le carrefour se vida d'un coup et les Varias formèrent un cercle défensif, les sens aux aguets. Soudain, sept pistolets atterrirent devant eux et un-

\- VOOOOOOOI ! cria Squalo (l'effet glace à la pistache était définitivement parti). NON, NOUS NE SOMMES NI DES MUCCHES, NI DES PETTIROSSO, NI DES FELTRO, NI JE NE SAIS QUOI D'AUTRE ALORS LACHEZ-NOUS ET REPRENEZ VOS PUTAINS DE PISTOLETS !

\- Langage Squ-chan. le gourmanda Lussuria.

Une poule géante surgit, s'inclina, enleva sa capuche et l'homme dedans les regarda.

\- Et vous ne seriez pas des Cranio par hasard ? Parce que en fait on les cherche vu qu'on a réussi à les faire se réfugier ici grâce à un type qu'on a enlevé et qui est incroyable, il s'appelle Hi-

\- VOOOI, JE ME FOUS DE VOS HISTOIRES ! gueula Squalo. DEGAGEZ ET PLUS VITE QUE CA !

\- Oui oui bon pardon, je faisais juste mon travail hein, pas la peine de crier, franchement si maintenant même les honnêtes gens ne peuvent plus bosser tranquillement je me demande bien où va le monde, marmonna l'homme en reprenant ses pistolets. Et si jamais vous voyez des Cranio, vous voudriez bien nous appel-

\- DEEEEGAAAAAGEEEEE !

\- Roooh, ça va hein. fit la poule en disparaissant.

~**OoO**~

\- Alors ? demanda Squalo.

\- Je trouve toujours pas. fit Fran. Pourtant on a retourné la carte dans tous les sens…

\- VOI, ça fait une heure trente qu'on marche ! C'est pas si loin que ça le village du Chaperon Rouge quand même, merde !

\- Squ-chan, ton langage ! le reprit Lussuria.

Levi s'avança. Saisit d'autorité la carte. L'examina. Et finit par lâcher :

\- C'est normal qu'on se retrouve pas, ça c'est un plan du village lui-même. Si on veut y aller, faut utiliser le plan du parc.

Lussuria s'évanouit.

~**OoO**~

Hibari se réveilla d'un coup, haletant. Il passa une main sur son front couvert de sueur et rougit en voyant l'état de son pantalon, qu'une grosse bosse déformait. Il se tourna, faisant en sorte que ses ravisseurs, installés non loin de lui, ne voient rien.

Une grimace traversa son visage alors qu'il se souvenait de son rêve. Il ne comprenait pas. Ce genre de rêve était… c'était impensable ! Et interdit par les codes de pudeur de Namimori ! Il ne _pouvait pas _faire ce genre de rêve ! Il n'était plus un adolescent avec un surtaux d'hormones !

Bon. Il fallait juste qu'il se calme. Voilà. Inspirer, expirer, se réciter la liste des règles des carnivores. Parfait. Maintenant imaginer le sous-herbivore en string.

Il se retint de vomir alors que son érection disparaissait. Retenant un soupir, il se rallongea. Et tenta de mettre ses idées en ordre.

Il venait de faire un rêve érotique avec… avec… le Roi des Singes. Il était d'accord avec lui-même, c'était du grand n'importe quoi. Le Roi des Singes. Ha. Haha. Ridicule. Il devait avoir mangé quelque chose de pas net. Voilà, c'était ça. Parce que. Vraiment. Le Roi des Singes. Le. Roi. Des. Singes. Cet herbivore qui était alcoolique, vulgaire, idiot, avec des yeux incroyables, un corps de rêve et-

Stop. Retour en arrière. Des yeux incroyables et un corps de rêve. Non. Naaan. Non. Il n'avait pas pensé ça. Alors là pas du tout. C'était une machination. Une machination diabolique. Le Roi des Singes. N'importe quoi. Vraiment. Même si le rouge de ses yeux était vraiment-

Les hommes installés sur l'herbe ne comprirent pas pourquoi leur otage se mit soudainement à jurer à voix haute.

Petite précision : les noms des Famillies veulent respectivement dire "Feutre", "Rouge-gorge" "Vaches" et "Tête de mort". Et si vous en retrouvez certains dans un OS de moi qui sortira dans un avenir – très – relativement proche, ne criez pas au plagiat, pas d'inquiétude, je me suis donné l'autorisation de les réutiliser. Voili.

L'histoire de la carte est inspirée d'une histoire vraie.

Comme quoi, tourner deux heures en rond comme une idiote avec une amie m'aura permis de trouver de quoi remplir un chapitre.

(je sais, je suis trop forte)

Sinon, petite fable :

"Lors d'un devoir sur table – oh nom honni – d'une matière se nommant pompeusement "Sciences de la Vie et de la Terre" une jeune fille, écrivain à ses heures perdues, décida d'employer son temps à rédiger le début d'un chapitre (admirez sa dévotion). Or son amie (honteuse traitresse) l'ayant repérée, se mit en devoir de lire sa production. La jeune fille possédant plus de matière grise que de muscles perdit le combat et son texte se retrouva entre les mains de sa voisine. Heureusement, elle formait des lettres impossibles à lire. Malheureusement, son amie savait les lire (en partie). La jeune fille, ô pauvresse, se fit moquer tout le long de la journée par son amie. Morale de l'histoire : Ne jamais écrire une version remasterisée du Petit Chaperon Rouge en SVT ou vous risquez de vous faire moquer."

Bye-bii !

P.S. : LE 318 EST LAAAAAAAA ! POUIIIIHIIIIIIIIIHIIIIIII !


	86. 80 - Raiponce : salade ou princesse ?

Yoooo gens !

Me revoici, triomphale, avec un nouveau chapitre ! (je sais, vous aviez pas deviné, que voulez-vous, c'est être intelligent ou non hein)

Je suis super happy passke, bin, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui avait le même agenda que moi ! (il en faut peu pour être heureux ~). Et je fais de gros poutous à **history, Tsukyo-chan, JuriiGothic, tahury, MissXYZ **et **MsAkabane **pour avoir admis qu'elles vénéraient les petits pois !

…

Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à toujours casser mes rêves ? ;w;

**Rar :**

**MissXYZ : **Shishishi. Je sais. Ca vient d'une longue intrusion dans les esprits des Varias (du coup j'ai perdu quelques neurones au passage, mais c'est pas grave, ça change rien xD) (en fait, j'avais la flemme de l'écrire et plus assez de mots, mais chuuuuuut) Oui oui, c'est l'article 318 a) : les rêves à penchant érotiques outrepassant le code de pudeur de Namimori sont interdits. Que ceux-tu, on est carnivore ou on ne l'est pas u.u C'est une garnde révélation, en effet, mais ça ne durera pas longtemps, rassures-toi x) Bref, bonne lecture ! ^^

**Disclaimer : **Ze veux Hiba-chan. Et Muku-chan. Et Xanxus. Le Père Noël ne me les as pas accordés l'année dernière, mais l'espoir fait vivre… n'est-ce pas ?

**Pairing : **POUIHIHI !

**Warning : **Miroir.

(Mon Dieu. Mon Dieu. LE 80. Déjà. Wow. Hey, il reste genre… cinq chapitres ou un peu plus avant la fin de CI… et 34 reviews avant les 400… ça vous tente de relever le défi ? ;))

Bon bin… Enjoy ! :3

\- HAHA ! HAHAHA ! TROUVEE ! cria fièrement Squale, le doigt tendu vers une vieille maison décrépie entourée d'un petit jardinet. A NOUS L'INDICE !

\- Et Hibari-chan ! rajouta Lussuria.

Les autres ne dirent rien, mais leurs expressions rêveuses ne cachaient aucunement leurs pensées.

Xanxus fronça les sourcils, s'avança, les assomma tous et se dirigea seul vers la maison hantée. C'était SON déchet d'alouette et il était le SEUL à pouvoir fantasmer dessus. Namého.

~**OoO**~

Xanxus dépassa la file, fit taire le gardien en un seul regard, fit un pas dans la maison, quand l'inconnu vert apparut, une sucette dans la main droite, un bout de papier dans la gauche, lui fourra la sucette dans la main, garda le papier, et disparut.

Une seconde et demie plus tard, il réapparut, grommela une excuse, reprit la sucette, mit le papier à sa place (c'est à dire dans la main de Xanxus), fit un salto arrière et disparut.

Le Boss des Varias sortit lentement de la maison, donna le papier à Squalo et poussa un grognement de rage.

Ce qu'il voulait c'était la sucette, pas un stupide bout de papier !

~**OoO**~

_"Je te regarde quand tu me regardes. Je bouge le bras droit quand tu bouges le gauche. On s'interroge sur moi : opposé, simple reflet de ta personnalité, face la plus profonde de ton être ? Je peux aussi te déformer, ou te permettre de cacher ton vrai visage parmi des centaines d'autres. Mais toujours une image s'imposera, et c'est là que tu trouveras la réponse à ta question."_

Squalo leva des yeux ronds de la feuille et regarda les autres Varias.

~**OoO**~

Le vert regarda sa sucette, avec tendresse et amour. Il la voulait. Oh oui, il la voulait, au plus profond de lui, il voulait l'aspirer, se délecter de son goût divin jusqu'à la consumer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse entièrement, à jamais à lui.

Lentement, il porta le bâtonnet à ses lèvres, frissonnant d'avance en pensant aux sensations qui suivraient, au plaisir qu'il ressentirait, à la jouissance qu'il atteindrait.

Doucement, il sortit sa langue et la promena amoureusement sur la surface rose. Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il retenait un gémissement de plaisir. Le goût acidulé du bonbon se répandit en lui. Il finit par refermer ses lèvres, enfournant l'entièreté de la sucette dans sa bouche.

C'était bon, c'était déclicieux, c'était incroyable, c'était orgasmique, c'était SA sucette et ce gros sac à puces rouge ne poserait plus JAMAIS sa main dessus !

\- Contiens un peu ton aura, grommela son maître qui, étrangement, ne dormait pas. Ils vont nous repérer plus vite que prévu sinon.

\- Excusez-moi maître, minauda le fana de sucettes. Etes-vous plus reposé ?

Le regard noir qui se posa sur lui le convainquit qu'il avait d'autres aubergines à fouetter (pas de chats. C'était trop mignon. Idem pour les tortues, les lapins, les chiens, les canaris, les araignées, les oursins, bref les animaux en général).

\- Je continue à dire qu'on aurait dû écrire la réponse, finit-il tout de même par marmonner. Ils vont jamais trouver seuls.

Son maître bâilla.

\- Ha ! Vous voyez que vous êtes fatigués ! s'exclama Sucette-man.

Un second regard noir le renvoya à sa sucrerie.

\- Arrête de contester mes ordres, idiot. Et dis-moi plutôt où en sont les Cranio.

\- Et les Varias ?

Celui-Qui-Ne-Dormait-Plus se tendit imperceptiblement.

\- Non. Les Cranio. Serais-tu sourd, ou stupide au point de ne plus différencier ces deux mots ?

\- C'est méchant ça.

~**OoO**~

\- Sérieusement, fit Squalo.

\- Ushishi, renchérit Bel.

\- J'y crois pas, soupira Lussuria.

\- Déchets, grogna Xanxus.

Levi n'ajouta rien, un air de stupidité idiote et concentrée sur le visage (ce qui le décrivait très bien).

\- Ils nous prennent vraiment pour des cons, conclut Squalo. _Qui _ne devinerait pas qu'ils veulent qu'on aille dans une salle avec des miroirs ?

~**OoO**~

\- Graaaaaahhhpfflblllblkhkhkhgrrrrrheurehureu ! fit très élégamment le vert.

Celui-Qui-Ne-Dormait-Toujours-Pas haussa un sourcil.

\- Grrrrrrrrrrharheurheurheeeeeeeeeeu ! continua le vert en se tenant la gorge.

Apparemment il essayait de tousser. Celui-Qui-Avait-Abandonné-L-Idée-De-Dormir observa avec intérêt le visage de son subordonné passer au rouge, puis au vert, au bleu et au violet. Ca allait affreusement mal avec ses cheveux, ses habits et ses yeux, mais c'était drôle.

_On ne laisse pas mourir ses subordonnés même s'ils t'énervent. On ne laisse pas mourir ses subordonnés même s'ils t'énervent. On ne laisse pas mourir ses subordonnés même s'ils t'énervent. On ne laisse pas mourir ses subordonnés même s'ils t'énervent. On ne laisse pas mourir ses subordonnés même s'ils t'énervent. On ne laisse pas mourir ses subordonnés même s'ils t'énervent._

Celui-Qui-Etait-Réveillé fit un doigt d'honneur mental à sa petite voix énervante qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à tout lui répéter des dizaines de fois (peut-être qu'elle était rouillée ?) et donna un grand coup dans le dos du vert.

Ce qui restait de la sucette tomba dans la poussière dans un bruit de crachouillis répugnant.

Le vert la contempla de longues secondes, semblant ne pas en croire ses yeux. Et doucement, les doigts tremblants, ramassa le mélange de bave, de bonbon et de terre que c'était devenu.

Puis il se mit à pleurer la perte de sa précieuse amie, morte pour son bien-être. En même temps, n'importe qui se serait étranglé en voyant les Varias résoudre sans difficulté (SANS UNE PUTAIN DE DIFFICULTE !) une énigme.

~**OoO**~

\- IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE ! fit très virilement Levi en courant se cacher derrière Xanxus.

Sa moustache se fit roussir par un tir mais il n'y prêta pas attention, terrifié par sa vision.

\- N'en… n'entrez pas ! prévint-il, le doigt pointé vers l'entrée. Il… il y a… un… un monstre !

Squalo haussa les sourcils et pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Et là, il eut beaucoup, beaucoup, _beaucoup _de mal à réfréner son fou rire.

\- Déchet ? appela son Boss.

\- Vous pouvez entrer, gloussa Squalo. C'est juste un miroir.

~**OoO**~

Levi observa avec appréhension le… le… le _truc. _C'était un _truc _grand, avec des sortes de _trucs _noirs qui ressemblaient à des cheveux tout en haut, et les mêmes _trucs _un peu plus bas, au niveau de son visage à lui. Il avait un gros _truc _tout moche à la place du nez et ce qui pourrait correspondre à des vêtements était abominable. D'autres trucs ressemblant à ses parapluies sortaient de son dos.

Levi plissa les yeux. Le _truc _aussi. Ah ouais ? Alors il le prenait comme ça ? Il voulait se battre peut-être ? Levi se mit en garde, défiant ouvertement le _truc _de l'attaquer. Etrangement, le truc prit exactement la même position. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, se défiant du regard.

\- Eh bien quoi ? grogna finalement Levi. T'as trop peur pour m'affronter, c'est ça déchet ?

Truc bougea la bouche exactement en même temps que lui, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Levi fronça les sourcils. Truc aussi, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

\- T'es muet ou quoi ? se moqua Levi en arborant son air victorieux super classe.

Truc bougea encore les lèvres, prenant un air totalement stupide.

Levi porta la main à ses parapluies, songeant à se débarrasser du Truc qui commençait à l'énerver. Mais Truc fit pareil. Levi se mit aussitôt en garde. Truc aussi.

Quelque chose clochait, remarqua alors Levi. Il se félicita immédiatement de sa grande persp… perspaci… perspicé… bref, de son incroyable intelligence. Dire que les autres déchets osaient se moquer de lui sous prétexte qu'il était bête !

Ses louanges accomplies, il regarda Truc. Truc le regarda. Il leva le bras gauche… non le droit… de ce côté-là, c'était la droite ou la gauche ? Bah, il avait toujours eu un peu de mal avec ces trucs-là. Bref, il leva un bras. Truc leva celui en face (le droit donc – à moins que ce ne soit le gauche ?). Puis il leva l'autre. Truc aussi. Il se gratta la tête. Truc fit pareil. Il fit trois tours sur lui-même, Truc aussi.

\- Ushishi, qu'est-ce que tu fais sous-paysan ? demanda Bel en apparaissant brusquement.

\- Y'a un truc bizarre ici, grogna Levi en montrant Truc.

Sauf que maintenant son Truc n'était plus seul. Bel était à côté de lui.

Il se retourna. Bel semblait le regarder (foutue frange, on ne savait jamais ce qu'il faisait de ses yeux !). Il se tourna. Un deuxième Bel le narguait près de Truc.

Alors, lentement, Levi fit la chose la plus sensée dans cette situation.

Il s'évanouit.

~**OoO**~

Les Varias n'avaient vraiment eu aucun mal à repérer l'indice. Mais alors là, _aucun. _

Déjà, l'indice qui les avait mené ici était incroyablement simple. Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés dans la salle des glaces – laissant par la même occasion Levi seul devant son reflet – un bout de papier se reflétait à l'identique dans tous les miroirs.

C'était d'une déconcertante facilité. Il leur avait juste suffit de balancer quelques jets de Flammes, coups d'épées, couteaux et autres choses du même genre pour détruire les trois quarts des miroirs et ramasser le papier qui traînait au sol.

Ben oui, ils n'allaient quand même pas s'embêter à chercher parmi tous ces miroirs, z'avaient pas tout leur temps hein, fallait pas croire !

Et si Sawada se mettait en tête de râler à cause de la destruction et du coût, bin il avait qu'à aller le chercher _tout seul _son Gardien ! C'est vrai quoi, après tout eux ils s'en fichaient un peu d'Hibari, c'était pas leur Gardien du Nuage (enfin, dans la version officielle. Parce que dans l'officieuse, ça ne les dérangeait pas tellement que le carnivore vive avec eux et se balade en yukata toute la journée).

Bref, ils avaient fait vite, bien, avec de la classe et des explosions. Ils étaient tout simplement géniaux.

~**OoO**~

_"Raiponce, petite Raiponce" chantonna la sorcière de sa voix de crécelle. "Laisse tomber ta chevelure que je puisse monter !" Alors Raiponce déroula ses longs cheveux d'ors et, s'y agrippant de ses mains sales, la sorcière s'en servit comme d'une corde, arrachant des cris d'horreur à Raiponce qui allait _encore _devoir se laver les cheveux le soir. Et laver des cheveux de cette taille, ça prenait du temps. Vraiment."_

\- Je confirme, fit Squalo d'un air sombre.

\- Ushishi, on s'en fiche paysan. ricana Bel. Et cet indice est tellement facile, c'est une insulte à mon génie, ushishi ! enchaîna-t-il.

\- Hmm. approuva Squalo d'un air concentré. Mais… à votre avis… Quand ils disent "Raiponce", c'est la salade ou la princesse ?

~**OoO**~

-… Très bonne question, fit Lussuria.

\- C'est une salade, les princesses n'ont pas de cheveux aussi longs !

\- C'est pas plutôt le contraire ? Les salades n'ont pas de cheveux normalement ! Et qui a déjà entendu parler d'une salade enfermée dans une tour ?

\- Pas de cheveux ? Voi ! Et la salade de l'Arcobaleno alors ? Elle avait des cheveux rose fluo tellement épais qu'ils occupaient une salle entière !

\- Ushishi, ils étaient bleus.

\- Ils étaient verts !

\- Violets d'abord, puis verts, puis roses, puis jaune et enfin bleus.

\- Ca devait être joli.

\- C'était surtout impossible à coiffer. Fon m'a raconté que Verde passait son temps à démêler des nœuds. Et comme il ne pouvait pas les laver, ils sont très vite devenus très sales.

\- Comme ceux du sous-paysan ?

\- Pire.

-… Je crois que je vais vomir.

\- C'est possible de faire pire ?

\- Apparemment.

\- Quand même, des cheveux verts sur une salade verte… ça devait être marrant !

\- Et jaune alors !

\- VOOOOOOI, bref, c'est une salade ou une princesse ?

Fran regarda Squalo.

Squalo regarda Fran.

\- C'est une question piège ? demanda la grenouille.

~**OoO**~

\- Ils sont cons. Ils sont cons. Ils sont cons. Ils sont cons. Ils sont cons. Ils sont cons. Ils sont cons. Ils sont cons. murmura le vert, le visage dans sa main.

\- Langage, gronda Celui-Qui-Etait-Réveillé. On ne jure pas.

\- Oui maître, soupira l'inconnu.

-…

-…

-…

\- Maître ? finit par hasarder le vert. Est-ce que… est-ce que vous saviez que ça allait arriver ?

Un simple rictus carnassier lui répondit.

~**OoO**~

\- Voi, on va d'abord dans la tour, on monte et là on regarde si c'est une princesse ou une salade ! proposa Squalo.

\- Ca me va, approuva Fran. Elle est où cette tour ?

\- Je la vois pas sur le plan, grogna Levi qui se penchait attentivement sur le dos blanc de la carte.

Squalo soupira.

\- T'es vraiment con, grogna-t-il. Tu la tiens à l'envers idiot !

Il s'empara d'autorité de la carte et la changea de sens.

-… C'est normal que ce soit tout blanc ?

Xanxus explosa un verre de vin. Mais qu'avait-il fait dans ses vies antérieures pour avoir des acolytes aussi… aussi… aussi cons ?

~**OoO**~

\- Waaaaaa, fit Fran, le nez en l'air. C'est graaaaaaaaaaand.

\- C'est juste que tu es minuscule, grogna Squalo.

\- Même pas vrai. Je suis plus grand qu'Alouette-san.

Des regards suspicieux se posèrent sur la grenouille.

\- Comment tu sais ? demanda Lussuria en faisant craquer négligemment ses poings.

\- J'étais son partenaire pour la chasse au trésor.

Les regards se chargèrent de haine.

Et plusieurs tirs de Flamme les frôlèrent sans préavis – ils ne durent leur survie qu'à leurs incroyables réflexes.

\- Arrêtez de parler du déchet d'alouette, gronda Xanxus d'un ton terrifiant. Arrêtez même d'y _penser. _Et allez me chercher ce putain d'indice.

\- Langage Boss-chan !

~**OoO**~

\- Il a l'air un peu tendu le Boss tu trouves pas ? demanda Squalo à Bel en cheminant vers la tour de Raiponce.

\- Ushishi.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter.

\- C'est vrai, s'incrusta Fran. Vous croyez qu'il a des problèmes d'estomac ?

\- Je sais pas. Ce serait la première fois, rumina Squalo.

\- Maa, il a peut-être mangé quelque chose de mauvais ! s'inquiéta Lussuria.

\- Je ne paye pas le docteur, prévint Mammon.

\- Voi, de toute façon on s'en fout, c'est le Boss, il crève s'il veut, tant qu'il nous demande pas de l'aider on fait rien !

\- Tu es tellement insensible, Squ-chan. déplora le travesti.

\- Je t'emmerde, grogna le requin.

\- Langage… soupira Lussuria.

Squalo ne le regarda même pas et entra dans la tour, ignorant les cris affolés que poussait un déchet. La porte claqua derrière lui.

Le déchet s'arrêta devant elle et la frappa de toutes ses forces. Elle ne bougea pas d'un iota.

\- Et voilà, déplora le déchet. Ca fait trois mois que cette porte est cassée. Si on la referme, elle ne peut plus se rouvrir… Votre ami va devoir attendre pour sortir. finit-il, fataliste, en se tournant vers les Varias.

Ces derniers se regardèrent. Et un même sourire diabolique fleurit sur leurs visages.

~**OoO**~

\- VOI, QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ POUR MONTER ? cria Squalo, penché à la petite fenêtre en haut de la tour.

Le sourire éblouissant de Bel le fit cligner des yeux et il regretta de n'avoir pas apporté de lunettes de soleil.

\- Le porte est cassée et ne peut plus se rouvrir, le renseigna Fran à l'aide d'un mégaphone. On peut pas monter.

Squalo se figea. Jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la petite pièce circulaire.

Un rouet y était installé, ainsi qu'un matelas, une table, une chaise et une brosse et un miroir posés sur la table.

Et au plafond, haut, très haut au-dessus de lui, l'indice accroché à un piquet. Pour l'atteindre, il lui faudrait quelqu'un qui lui fasse la courte échelle.

Sauf qu'ils étaient tous en bas.

\- Ushishi ! Raiponce, ma jolie Raiponce, déroule ta chevelure que le prince y monte !

Il allait les tuer. Vraiment. Ils allaient mourir.

~**OoO**~

\- VOOOI, TROUVEZ-VOUS UNE ECHELLE ! OU GRIMPEZ, C'EST PAREIL !

\- Y'a pas d'échelle assez grande, l'informa Fran. Et la tour est toute lisse.

\- Déroules tes cheveux, princesse ! ushishita Bel.

\- VOOOOOI, ILS SONT TROP COURTS IMBECILE !

\- Je peux les faire s'allonger avec ma Flamme si tu veux ! proposa Lussuria.

\- HORS DE QUESTION !

\- Ca sera pas compté dans ta promesse tu sais Squ-chan. C'est pas naturel comme pousse, tu pourras les couper après.

\- JE M'EN FOUS ! HORS DE QUESTION DE LAISSER QUI QUE CE SOIT GRIMPER A MES CHEVEUX !

-… C'est italien ça ?

\- LA FERME FRAN !

Un jet de Flammes alla s'écraser sur un mur de pierres. Squalo déglutit et se retint de reculer face au regard de fureur pure que lui lançait son Boss (il était tout petit, c'était marrant).

\- Déchet, gronda Xanxus (il n'avait même pas besoin de haut-parleur pour se faire entendre. La claaaaaaaasse). L'indice. Vite. Je me fous que tu doives perdre tes cheveux pour ça. Je veux l'alou- l'indice.

Squalo ferma les yeux. Déglutit difficilement. Caressa tendrement ses cheveux. Et se pencha à la fenêtre en espérant très fort que ça ne ferait pas trop mal.

~**OoO**~

\- VOOOOOOOOOIIIII ! BEEEEEEEEEEL ! ARRETE DE TIRER ! VOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII !

Il était un mafieux. Un mafieux courageux et redoutable. Connu sous le surnom de l'Empereur de l'Epée (et merde au gamin Souen). Il terrifiait ses adversaires en un seul regard. Etait craint par tous, le second de la Varia, celui qui détenait le record du cri le plus puissant.

Alors non, il n'allait pas pleurer à cause de quelques crétins qui trouvaient malins d'arracher ses cheveux par poignée et de tirer dessus comme des malades.

\- VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI ! BEEEEEL ! JE VAIS TE TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !

\- Ushishi, ricana le prince, pas impressionné pour un sou.

~**OoO**~

L'indice récupéré (et les cheveux de Squalo sacrifiés) ils redescendirent tous par les escaliers, explosant la porte qui leur résistait.

C'est là que Squalo se rendit compte qu'ils auraient aisément pu le faire avant.

Heureusement que Lussuria lui tendit une glace à la pistache, sinon il n'aurait pas résisté et il y aurait eu des morts. Une bonne demi-douzaine.

~**OoO**~

_"Levez la tête". _

\- C'est QUOI cet indice de merde ? beugla le requin.

\- Youhou ! fit une voix au-dessus de leur tête.

La wagonnet des montagnes russes passa à toute vitesse, emportant à son bord un vert qui semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou, des déchets inconnus et… une alouette au visage impassible.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

\- Au moins il a l'air de s'amuser. remarqua Fran.

TADAAAAA !

Hiba-chan fait les montagnes russes !

Et oui et oui.

Ce qui fait que…

Il reviendra en force dans le prochain chapitre !

Parce que je me rends compte que je l'ai un peu délaissé, le pauvre chou.

C'est vrai quoi, avant – presque – tout était de son point de vue.

Et là, bam, un petit enlèvement et adios Hiba-chan.

Alors imaginez, il a dû se sentir bien seul ce petit.

Au moins il n'a pas grossi.

C'aurait été horrible O.o

(imaginez un Hiba-chan… gros. Maintenant allez vomir et précipitez-vous sur Internet regarder de beeeeeeelles images de 6918. Bien. Vous pouvez continuer votre lecture)

Je suis légèrement dépitée de n'avoir pas plus développé sur Squalo/Raiponce, mais j'en étais à 3009 mots, alors je me suis dit que ça irait comme ça.

Voili.

L'instant d'intelligence de Levi est parti.

(*écrase une larme*)

Celui de Squalo aussi.

Et de Bel.

Et de Lussuria.

Et de Fran.

C'est triste.

En plus, ça fait deux chapitres sans Tsutsu.

Et Muku-chan n'a toujours pas rappelé !

Quel malpoli çui-là, je vous jure.

Et sinon, j'ai un nom pour le "vert". Sisisi.

C'est juste que j'ai pas trouvé l'occasion de le placer u.u

J'ai fais moins de 318 :c (pour info, 3 est le nombre de Xanxus (plus connu sous le pseudo de X, je sais, mais voili, son nombre c'est vraiment 3))

Ca reviendra en force dans le prochain chapitre ! o/

(ou le suivant. Allez savoir)

Plus qu'une semaine O.O

O.O

O.O

O.O

Coin info : ce mini-arc devrait se finir au prochain chapitre.

Je sais, c'est dingue, je crois que c'est l'arc le plus court.

Mais que voulez-vous, le temps presse, et les chapitres sont plus longs, donc ça revient à peu près au même… non ?

Ni string ni mouton à l'horizon… vieillirais-je ? :c

(au moins y'a de la glace, tout n'est pas perdu)

Sur ce…

Bye-bii ! (et reviews ? :3 pour les derniers chapitres !)


	87. 81 - Les Montagnes de l'amour

Yoooo guys ! Je sais, je sais, du calme, je poste à minuit passé, MAIS… c'est pas grave. Comme on dit toujours, c'est l'intention qui compte.

En plus vous pouvez pas m'en vouloir, l'inspiration vit sur un autre créneau horaire que le mien. Elle ne débarque qu'à des heures indues, à croire qu'elle a perdu sa montre.

Dans ce cas, elle n'a qu'à lire l'heure dans les nuages. C'est l'hiver en plus, elle n'a aucune excuse.

Breeeef.

Merci beaucoup à **JuriiGothic, amelieprosper, tahury, Tsukyo-chan **et **MissXYZ **pour leurs reviews !

**Rar : **

**MissXYZ : **T'as vu ? C'est incroyable, je sais, j'en étais moi-même soufflée. Je crois que c'est la première fois que l'action avance autant en un chapitre (si action il y a évidemment). Que veux-tu, comme on dit, chacun ses goûts et les sangliers seront mieux gardés. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D

**Disclaimer : **Je revendique la glace au chocolat. Sisisi. Je VEUX une glace au chocolat. (bien sûr, s'il y a un Hiba-chan en prime, je ne dis pas non hein)

**Pairing : **LeviBel. Le reste, à vous de trouver (nan, j'ai pas la flemme, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?)

**Warning : **Montagnes russes.

Bon bin… Enjoy ! :D

* * *

Le wagon monta.

HAAAAAHAAAAAHAAAAAA

S'arrêta quelques millièmes de secondes.

PLUS VITE PLUS VITE PLUS VIIIIIIIIIIIIITEEEEEE

Et, lentement, aborda sa descente de quelques petites dizaines de kilomètres.

OUIIIIIII OUIIIIIIIII OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Il prit de la vitesse.

OUIIIIIII OUIIIIIIIII OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Encore plus de vitesse.

OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-

Et tout devint flou.

YHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

_Non mais quel gamin, je vous jure._

Hibari ne fronça pas les sourcils (de toute façon c'était un peu compliqué vu la situation dans laquelle il était, mais passons). Il préféra tirer mentalement la langue à sa petite voix.

_Qu'est-ce que je disais. Quand je pense qu'il est censé être un carnivore. Oui, un carnivore. Quelle déchéance._

Le wagonnet se retourna et Hibari se retrouva tête en bas.

_Et en plus il ne dit rien._

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_Quel imbécile. Vraiment. Je ne comprend pas ce qui lui a pris, tout d'un coup. Avant, c'était bien, il se comportait comme un bon petit carnivore bien gentil, qui mangeait son steak, mordait à mort les herbivores, imposait sa domination sur un territoire et se brossait les dents après les repas._

Le wagonnet commença à tourner sur lui-même, manquant de tirer un cri à Hibari.

_Et voilà que depuis quelques temps, il se met à faire n'importe quoi. Tout d'abord, des batailles de boules de neige. QUEL carnivore bien élevé ferait des batailles de boules de neige, je vous demande ? C'est bien simple, aucun. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il a fallu qu'il se mette au ski. Une vraie déchéance. Un carnivore ne doit pas faire un sport qui ne soit pas du combat ! Il doit se contenter d'observer avec un air hautain et de faire des remarques piquantes et sarcastiques sur ce qu'il voit ! Mais non, il a fallu qu'il se donne en spectacle juché sur ces bouts de métal, et, pire encore, qu'il tombe. Oui, il est tombé. Et pas qu'une fois en plus. J'en aurais pleuré, si les carnivores pleuraient évidemment. Ah, il est loin le temps où les carnivores dominaient le monde et étaient craints ! _

Mais je suis craint, parvint à penser Hibari avant de se laisser remporter par la boucle infernale.

_Ah oui ? Par qui ? L'omnivore ne s'écrase plus devant toi quand tu le regardes ! L'ananas se contente d'essayer de te mettre dans son lit ! L'herbivore baseballeur rit en te voyant et le poulpe t'agresse ! (Sérieusement, un carnivore qui se fait agresser, tu trouves ça normal ?) L'herbivore boxeur veut se battre contre toi, le Roi des Singes se moque de toi, l'herbivore à frange rit, le batracien ne montre pas de peur, et je peux continuer comme ça encore longtemps ! _

AAAAGEUUUGHEUUUUGAAAAFROOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID pensa Hibari comme le wagonnet passait dans un bac d'eau.

_Et en plus tu n'es même pas capable de te comporter décemment ! Au bout de deux jours, tous les herbivores savaient que tu couchais avec l'ananas (un carnivore et un ananas… je suis désespéré(e)). Tu embrasses le batracien, organises un faux mariage avec l'herbivore bruyant et fantasmes sur le Roi des Singes. En plus…_

Ce ne fut qu'une fois la tête à l'endroit, l'estomac au calme et les cheveux secs qu'Hibari se rendit compte que quelque chose était étrange.

Il avait une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui faisait la morale.

Et ça ressemblait vachement à sa mère.

_Eh bien, merci pour le respect ! _Ca, _c'est ta conscience jeune homme ! Parfaitement ! D'ailleurs, il était temps que tu me découvres ! Parce que je te jure que maintenant que je suis là, ça ne va plus se passer comme avant ! Alors là, non ! Je vais te remettre sur le droit chemin mon petit, parole de conscience ! _

Et pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, Hibari eut peur.

~**OoO**~

\- Ils sont pas très rapides ces Varias en fait… murmura faiblement Mattéo, le teint verdâtre.

\- Ouais, ça serait pas mal qu'ils se dépêchent un peu, renchérit Lorenzo qui semblait sur le point de vomir.

\- Herbivores. grogna Hibari.

_Herbivores ? Ha ! Tu ne peux plus traiter personne comme ça tant que tu ne seras pas redevenu un vrai carnivore. Alors ressaisis-toi et va relire le code des carnivores ! _

Je suis sur une montagne russe.

_Les carnivores se fichent de l'endroit où ils sont. Quand ils doivent faire quelque chose, ils le font, peu importe les conditions. Et en plus, un vrai carnivore n'irait JAMAIS faire quelque chose d'aussi futile que des _montagnes russes.

C'est pour le bien de la mission.

_Et en plus tu t'aplatis pour l'omnivore. Désespérant. Je me demande bien où est passé le carnivore qui terrifiait Namimori et imposait sa propre loi à six ans._

\- VOOOOOOOOI, GAMIIIIIIIIIN ! cria Squalo en agitant son épée. BOUGE PAS ON ARRIVE !

\- Pas trop tôt, grogna Mattéo.

\- Hmm hmm, approuva le vert en déballant une sucette. Maître ? On repart ?

Oses dire qu'on ne me respecte pas.

_"Bouge pas on arrive". Je cite._

…

_Bon, tu vas le lire ce code oui ou non ?_

\- On repart, grogna Hibari sous les gémissements désespérés des deux blonds.

~**OoO**~

\- Venez m'aider, vooooiii ! hurla Squalo en tirant sur un wagonnet (sûrement dans l'optique de l'installer sur les rails).

\- Maa, impossible, ça ruinerait ma manucure, minauda Lussuria.

\- Ushishi, le prince est occupé. ricana Bel qui tenter de toucher les roues du wagon contenant Hibari et ses ravisseurs.

\- Ca ne vous fait pas un peu mal de demander de l'aide Capitaine ? demanda Fran, un carnet à la main. Vous savez, vous pouvez vous confier si jamais vous avez un problème, continua-t-il, plus sérieux que la mort, devant le regard assassin qu'envoyait l'argenté.

\- Déchet, grogna Xanxus.

Et Levi alla aider Squalo.

~**OoO**~

\- Il y a des fois où je me dis que ce travail est vraiment merdique.

-…

\- C'est vrai quoi. Que fait-on au fond ? Tuer des gens, les torturer, parfois les enlever, démonter des trafics, en créer d'autres, voler de l'argent. Et est-ce que ça nous apporte le moindre réconfort ? La moindre satisfaction personnelle ? NON !

\- En fait, l'argent si, c'est bien. intervint Mammon.

\- Au contraire, continua Fran sans se soucier de son coéquipier. Combien d'entre nous se sont réveillés la nuit, en sueur, empêtrés dans les draps-

\- Voi, c'est intime ça ! protesta vivement Squalo, étrangement rouge.

-… à la suite d'un cauchemar atroce ?

\- J'ai rien dit, grommela l'argenté. Mais avouez que ça prêtait à confusion.

\- Combien ne fois ne nous sommes-nous pas demandés "et si ?" Et si j'avais choisi un autre chemin ? Et si je n'avais pas décroché en CP ? Et si Papa ne m'avait pas offert un arc et des flèches ? Et si j'avais mangé ma soupe quand on me le disait ? Est-ce que je suis quelqu'un ? Est-ce que ma vie a été utile ? Ai-je jamais fait quelque chose d'important, qui puisse me prouver que je ne suis pas là en tant qu'erreur, mais que mon existence a un but ?

\- Ushishi, tu es utile au prince, c'est suffisant.

-…

-…

-…

-…

\- Maaaa, Bel-chan, comme c'est mignon ! s'exclama Lussuria en fondant en larmes.

Et le wagonnet commença à descendre les rails.

~**OoO**~

Les deux blonds ne purent retenir un soupir de soulagement en mettant enfin un pied à terre. Le vert se lécha les babines et déballant une nouvelle sucette. Et Hibari ne put s'empêcher de se retourner à l'entente d'un grand cri unanime de peur ("_Ha ! Les carnivores ne se retournent jamais !" _"…"_)_. La vision des Varias dévalant les montagnes russes dans un wagonnet rose à peine assez grand pour les contenir tous et s'agrippant les uns aux autres lui tira un rictus amusé (_"C'est déjà mieux les rictus" _"Tu te tais parfois ?" "_Hé ho jeune homme, je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton !")_. Son regard s'attarda peut-être un peu plus longtemps sur le Roi des Singes, sa posture droite malgré la chute, son attitude calme, ses yeux plissés sous la vitesse et la peau découverte par les vêtements qui volaient.

Pff. Il n'avait vraiment aucune classe.

_"On t'a déjà dit que tu étais nul en auto-persuasion ?"_

~**OoO**~

Xanxus grogna devant le spectacle pitoyable qu'offraient ses subordonnés. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils fonçaient à un nombre indéterminés de kilomètres/heure dans un minuscule wagon sur des montagnes russes apparemment en réparation et contrôlées par l'ennemi qu'il fallait abandonner les apparences et se ridiculiser. Namého.

Et la Varia Quality dans tout ça hein ? Que diraient les autres familles en apprenant que des toutes petites attractions de rien du tout suffisaient à terrasser les Varias ?

Ce serait absolument humiliant, oui monsieur, humiliant ! Et ridicule. C'est qu'ils auraient du mal à retrouver leur réputation après ça.

Ah, si au moins il avait une ou deux petites bouteilles de bourbon… ce bon vieux bourbon, vieilli dans les caves de son Manoir… Mais non, évidemment, quand il lui fallait quelque chose, c'était le moment que ces déchets choisissaient pour faire les malins !

Il détourna le regard de la position humiliante de ses subordonnés (tous agrippés les uns aux autres – s'il avait connu la notion d'empathie, il aurait pu plaindre Bel qui se trouvait dans les bras de Levi) et repéra immédiatement une petite forme, là, tooooouuuuut en baaaas… c'est qu'ils étaient haut tout de même.

Il déglutit. Non, lui, Xanxus, fils du Nono Vongola, Boss des Varias et futur Onzième Boss Vongola n'avait pas le vertige. Nonnonnonnonnon. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi on irait croire ça.

Et ce n'était PAS parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber de ces foutus machins que ça voulait dire qu'il était sujet au vertige.

La silhouette toooooooouuuuuuuuut en bas lui adressa un signe de main moqueur. Et ça chassa immédiatement le non-vertige de Xanxus. Parce qu'il ne connaissait qu'un seul déchet capable de rendre un signe de main moqueur.

En bas, Hibari se détourna et alla s'acheter une glace au chocolat.

En haut, Xanxus se retint de baver en revoyant _enfin _son fantasme à pattes disparu depuis plus d'un mois.

Avant d'être subitement refroidi par le passage dans un trou rempli d'eau.

Comme quoi, on peut toujours compter sur les montagnes russes pour nous aider avec nos petits problèmes !

~**OoO**~

Hibari lécha lentement le chocolat, prenant bien le temps de savourer le goût sucré et euphorisant. A côté, Glas suçait consciencieusement sa sucette, et, l'encadrant, les deux blonds parlaient de la crise de l'artichaut.

\- Hibari-sama ? demanda soudainement Mattéo (à moins que ça ne soit Lorenzo, il oubliait tout le temps. En même temps, retenir les prénoms des herbivores n'était pas vraiment son passe-temps préféré. Alors. Bon).

\- Hn. répondit Hibari en léchant les côtés du cône.

\- Les Varias auront bientôt fini leur tour et il est moins seize. Il faudrait peut-être songer à partir. exposa l'herbivore, pas sensible pour un sou à la vision d'une alouette mangeant une glace.

C'était bien pour ça qu'il l'avait choisi. Les deux seuls à ne pas laisser leurs mains traîner n'importe où et à ne pas dire de phrases bizarres avec un air étrange qui lui donnait envie de les mordre à mort.

"_Il faudra vraiment que quelqu'un te fasse ton éducation sexuelle un jour"_

Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là-dedans ?

_"Beaucoup de choses crois-moi. Maintenant, redresses-toi, remets correctement ta cravate – elle est décalée de 2,6 millimètres sur la droite – et enlèves le pli qu'il y a sur ton épaule gauche. Un carnivore se doit d'être impeccable !"_

~**OoO**~

Squalo sortit en vacillant du wagonnet, ses cheveux trempés lui collant au visage et au dos. Il fut rapidement suivi par Fran, qui semblait plus vert qu'à l'accoutumée, Bel qui se précipita vers les toilettes les plus proches (faut le comprendre, il a passé tout le trajet serré dans les bras du porte-parapluies), Mammon qui semblait avoir un léger problème d'équilibre, Lussuria qui geignait à propos de sa coupe, le porte-parapluie qui s'évanouit aussitôt un pied posé à terre et enfin Xanxus, droit, classe, terrifiant et parfait.

En même temps, il avait été le dernier à sortir, il avait eu le temps de reprendre son équilibre lui.

\- Ca a intérêt à valoir le coup, mais alors vraiment. se mit à râler Squalo tout en essorant sa masse conséquente de cheveux sur le cadavre de Levi. Je te jure Boss, dès qu'on reprend le gamin, vous vous enfermez dans une chambre et vous avez pas intérêt à en sortir avant au moins deux jours.

\- Oui, approuva vigoureusement Lussuria. En plus je suis sûre que tout ça c'est à cause de cette tension sexuelle entre vous.

\- Ah, je suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. fit Fran. Vous aussi vous pensez qu'Alouette-san a fugué pour échapper à cette pression constante qu'il subissait dès que le Boss était dans le coin ?

\- Sûr et certain, appuya fermement Squalo. Je vous dis, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si _quelqu'un_ avait été plus courageux et serait allé baiser le gamin tout de suite plutôt que de tenter des manœuvres de séduction minables.

\- En plus, quand on a la chance d'avoir Hibari-chan, on en profite, on reste pas comme ça sans rien faire !

\- Tout ça pour dire que. Voilà. fit Squalo en se tournant vers son Boss. C'est entièrement ta faute.

Xanxus le regarda. Squalo déglutit. Vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Et se tut, se concentrant prudemment sur la tâche difficile de dégorger l'eau contenue dans ses cheveux.

~**OoO**~

_\- Oui allô, ici Rôkudô Mukuro, que puis-je pour vous très cher ? _ babilla une voix joyeuse dans le téléphone.

Squalo décida sagement de ne pas chercher le pourquoi du comment de la bonne humeur de la Brume.

\- On voudrait que tu localises le gamin avec sa Flamme. déclara-t-il de but en blanc.

Clair, simple, concis, efficace. En tous points parfait.

_\- Aaah… _fit la voix étrangement dépitée de l'ananas. _Je dois le faire maintenant ou c'est un contrat valable sur un temps plus long ?_

\- Maintenant, ça serait utile. répondit Squalo en tentant de rester zen.

\- _Parce que tu vois, c'est mignon tout ça, mais là j'écrivais une lettre à ma grand-mère. Une femme charmante, vraiment, c'est dommage qu'elle soit si éloignée du monde, un peu de compagnie lui ferait le plus grand bien ! Mais tu vois, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie, et pour faire simple, ça n'a pas vraiment été facile pour elle dans sa jeunesse. Mais elle s'en est sortie, et maintenant elle est là, la tête haute, le regard fier – elle est peut-être un peu sourde, mais c'est un détail négligeable. En plus elle fait une excellente confiture d'abricots. Tu aimes la confiture d'abricots ? Elle pourrait t'en envoyer, elle adore faire des cadeaux. Par contre, tu devrais faire attention, il pourrait y avoir une ou deux mini-bombes dans le pot, mais c'est normal, elle a toujours été un peu tête en l'air cette pauvre femme ! On ne va pas l'accabler pour ça pas vrai ? Elle, toujours si gentille, si serviable, si adorable, se retrouver exclue à cause d'une malheureuse négligence ! C'est une honte, vraiment ! Comme quoi, la société est vraiment pourrie ! Et après on s'étonne que des gamins crèvent de faim dans les rues ou braquent des banques avant de savoir combien font un plus trois ! Parce que, oui monsieur, ce sont des choses comme ça qui prouvent que le monde va de plus en plus mal ! Et si personne ne fait rien, on va finir par se retrouver avec une catastrophe mondiale, parfaitement monsieur, une catastrophe mondiale, et on ne pourra pas dire qu'on n'aura pas été prévenus ! Aussi, je pense qu'il faudrait créer quelque chose comme une association ou- Allô Squalo-chan ?_

\- Ah, Byakuran. soupira Squalo en se débouchant les oreilles. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- _Rien de grave, juste un test de l'Arcobaleno de la Foudre. Ca va faire deux bonnes heures qu'il est comme ça, mais ça va finir par lui passer. Tu voulais savoir quelque chose ? _

-… Nan rien, laisse tomber. lâcha rapidement l'argenté alors que des bruits suspects commençaient à se faire entendre dans le combiné. Bon bin c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai un lama sur le feu alors à plus !

Et il raccrocha, heureux d'avoir évité le pire.

Avant de croiser le regard accusateur de Bel (enfin, accusateur, c'est beaucoup dire, mais voilà, ça sonnait bien il trouvait).

\- Un lama au feu. répéta le prince.

\- Hey ! On trouve ce qu'on peut comme excuse ! se défendit le requin. En plus c'est bon le lama !

Deux auras purement meurtrières apparurent.

\- Capitaine. fit Fran d'un ton terrifiant même si rien n'avait vraiment changé dans sa voix. Je suis désolé- en fait nan, je le suis pas. Vous allez mourir.

\- On ne mange pas les lamas, ushishi… rajouta Bel d'une voix menaçante.

Et Squalo fit la chose la plus sensée dans ce genre de situations.

Il prit ses jambes à son cou.

~**OoO**~

Squalo s'arrêta une petite minute au détour d'une ruelle, histoire de reprendre un peu son souffle. Pas qu'il n'ait pas d'endurance, mais un mafieux bien entrainé sait qu'il faut toujours faire des petites pauses quand on court. Au cas où on aurait des problèmes, comme des envies pressantes ou un caillou dans la chaussure. Ce genre de trucs quoi.

Il s'arrêta donc, enleva le caillou de sa chaussure, et une fois assuré que le prince et sa grenouille étaient hors de vue (avec un peu de chances, ils s'étaient arrêtés devant le dernière maison hantée), il reprit tranquillement son chemin, les mains dans les poches, sifflotant un petit air, savourant la beauté de cette journée ensoleillée et-

Des nuages apparurent d'un coup, voilèrent le soleil, et déversèrent des trombes d'eau sans aucun avertissement.

\- Foutu dérèglement climatique, grogna l'argenté en allant se réfugier dans un stand d'intérieur de pêche aux canards.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui, et il s'amusa un petit temps à attraper les canards multicolores qui flottaient sur l'eau. Une fois qu'il eut rempli deux seaux, il commença à se lasser du jeu. C'est alors qu'il entendit des voix.

Non, pas comme Jeanne d'Arc ou sa conscience. Des bruits de voix, qui provenaient selon toute vraisemblance de derrière une porte (c'était pratique ces portes partout).

Il s'approcha lentement, cherchant à saisir la conversation. Et comme il était poli et que la curiosité était un vilain défaut, il défonça tout simplement la porte afin de prévenir la compagnie de sa présence.

Hibari releva les yeux du futur cadavre qu'il tenait en main et le laissa négligemment tomber par terre. Les deux blonds qu'il avait entraperçu dans le wagonnet s'empressèrent de ramasser l'amas de chair et l'assommèrent proprement, tandis que le vert sautillait autour d'eux dans un semblant de danse.

\- C'est bon, j'ai fini. indiqua l'alouette. Appelle Sawada Tsunayoshi et dis-lui que j'ai mordu à mort le Boss des Cranio, je crois que j'ai laissé mon portable en Angleterre. Et tant que tu y es, tu peux aussi aider les herbivores à le porter. Cet herbivore est tellement gros que c'en est une insulte aux codes de Namimori.

Il devait vraiment être maso, mais Squalo ne put s'empêcher d'être ému en entendant le son de la voix de l'alouette.

Avant de comprendre ce qu'il disait.

-… QUOI ?

* * *

Voici voicou.

(et oui, je change. faut savoir faire dans l'originalité aussi)

Je pourrais sûrement faire des centaines de remarques sur ce chapitre.

Comme le fait que j'ai _enfin _pu introduire la conscience d'Hiba-chan (elle me démangeait celle-là).

Ou la crise de l'artichaut.

C'est vrai quoi, on n'en parle pas assez. De toute façon qui se soucie des artichauts ? Personne. C'est comme les petits pois. On est bien contents de les avoir dans nos assiettes, mais en dehors, rien, nada, le vide total, comme si on ne les avait jamais connus.

Pauvres artichauts.

Et j'avais bien dit qu'Hiba-chan reviendrait dans ce chapitre ! *air triomphal* (pour une fois que je réussis à tenir une promesse)

Normalement le suivant devrait être presqu'entièrement de son point de vue.

'Fin je dis ça je dis rien hein.

Faudrait pas se faire de fausses idées.

Pas comme si j'allais spoiler les gens !

C'est juste que. Voilà. J'ai découvert aujourd'hui que colorier les atomes était très intéressant.

Je pense même en faire mon futur métier.

(à côté de la bio sur Hiba-chan que je rédigerais, évidemment).

C'est vrai, c'est très amusant comme activité, de colorier les atomes d'une molécule.

Ca détend, ça vide l'esprit et ça permet de déstresser avant les contrôles de maths.

Incroyablement utile je vous dis.

Mais c'est pas que je m'ennuie, je suis juste un peu attirée par mon oreiller (c'est pas ma faute, il me fait de l'œil)

Donc je vous laisse.

Bye-bii gens ! (reviews ? :3)


	88. 82 - La mare aux canards

Hey gens !

Grande nouvelle : étant donné que CI se finit dans quatre jours (…), et qu'il me reste quatre chapitres à poster (moins celui-là, donc trois en fait), il y aura un chapitre par jour !

Sisisi !

Et OUI, je vais y arriver ! J'ai prévu un planning d'écriture et tout et tout ! JE NE DEBORDERAIS PAS !

Bref. Donc. Tout ça pour dire que. Voilà. Cet arc est fini, il ne reste plus que des petits (graaaands) chapitres de clôture.

C'était tout pour aujourd'hui, je passe l'antenne à- Ah non c'était pas ça ? Au temps pour moi. Rebref alors, merci (merci merci) à **MissXYZ, Tsukyo-chan, Wishupa, history, tahury **et **JuriiGothic **pour avoir signé la pétition accordant le droit d'apporter son ordi en cours pour écrire ses fics !

…

Ca arrivera un jour, je vous jure.

**Rar :**

**MissXYZ : **Ouaip, il a fait fort sur ce coup-là Verde. La petite voix d'Hibari te remercie, et ajoute que vu son incroyable potentiel elle aurait dû arriver avant, mais nan, puisque tout se ligue contre les carnivores ! … Bref. Merci pour tout ! ^^

**Wishupa : **Bon à toi aussi ! :D Et… moi non plus je sais pas par où commencer. C'est étrange hein ? Tant d'idées, tant de choses, et toujours les ordonner ! On ne peut même plus être libre dans l'ordre de nos pensées ! Emprisonnés à jamais dans le carcan de la société et des- … … … BREEEEF. Excuse-moi. Oublie tout ce qui est écrit avant. Tout d'abord, merci merci merci et encore dix huit mille fois merci pour ta review super chouette ! J'ai du mal à comprendre que quelqu'un puisse lire deux fois (... deux fois. Wow). CI, mais, y'a pas à dire, c'est flatteur u.u Tout comme le fait que tu l'attendes. Rebref. Shishishi, il y aura des rappels au LeviBel, ne t'inquiètes pas ;) Et je suis d'accord, c'est un CRIMEEEE de manger du lama ! Squalo devrait être pendu par les cheveux ! Et pour conclure, merci pour ta review, heureuse que tu te sois enfin trouvé le courage de laisser un mot (faut pas s'inquiéter hein, je mord pas, je me contente de griffer) et j'espère te retrouver ! :D (ça fait pas trop phrases dites et redites cent mille fois ? …Tant pis) Bye-bii !

**Disclaimer : **Un… deux… sept… trois… dix-huit… soixante-neuf… Quoi ? Je compte, j'ai le droit non ? … La propriétaire ? … OUIIIIIN, ça vous va comme réponse ?

**Pairing : **318... et 318… et 318… et Luss18… et B18… et 2618… et 27X… et 2718… et Levi18… et V18… All18 quoi ._. (O/)

**Warning : **DECOUVERTE FRACASSANTE ET STUPEFIANTE : XANXUS AURAIT UN AMANT CACHE ! INFO OU INTOX ? … Raaah, c'est bon, j'ai pas d'idées, ça va hein.

Bon bin… Enjoy ! :D

* * *

Xanxus grogna en s'étirant. Levi lui tendit immédiatement une serviette (au cas où il transpirerait), un verre d'alcool et une barrette à cheveux. Décidant d'ignorer deux des présents, le Boss des Varias se saisit du verre, retenant un soupir d'aise lorsque le liquide descendit dans sa gorge.

Bon. Ca valait pas le bourbon de son Manoir, mais il n'allait pas faire des histoires maintenant. Il n'était plus un enfant gâté, il était un adulte sérieux, mature et responsable.

…

\- C'est dégueulasse. Trouve-moi autre chose ou je te bute. grogna-t-il en lançant le verre à la figure de son subordonné.

Ben quoi ? Il était humain après tout (même si on avait du mal à le deviner tellement il était fort et beau et classe). Et tous les humains avaient des petites faiblesses. C'était parfaitement normal.

\- Bo… Boss ? Vous allez où ? cria le sous-déchet alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Pour toute réponse il lui tira dessus.

C'est bon, il était assez grand pour se balader tout seul, il avait plus besoin d'un déchet de nounou ! Parfois, il avait très envie de se vexer. Mais comme il n'était pas un simple déchet, et qu'il se devait de garder la face, bin il ne le faisait pas.

Ce fut à ce moment que son portable sonna.

\- _Xanxus Xanxus Xanxus ! _babilla Tsuna à l'autre bout. _Comment vas-tu en cette merveilleuse journée ? _

-…

_\- Allons ne te vexes pas. Je voulais juste prendre des nouvelles. T'es pas fâché hein ? On reste amis ? Oui ? Supeeeer ! _

Xanxus raccrocha.

Son portable re-sonna.

\- _Alors là, c'était très méchant Xan-chan ! Je suis très vexé ! J'ai failli bouder même ! Mais j'l'ai pas fait, na ! Passque je t'appelle pour quekchose de très important, sisisi, même que c'est pour Kyô-chan ! _

\- Comment tu l'as appelé ? rugit Xanxus.

\- _Ben, Kyô-chan. C'est plus mignon tu trouves pas ? Pis ça lui va bien je trouve. Donc, Kyô-chan, ben il est pas loin de toi. Il est dans un grand bâtiment, même que y'a des canards dedans. Des canards multicolores et y zont un gros rond troué sur la tête ! Et Kyô-chan il les attrape avec une canne à pêche. Et y'a un type bizarre qui mange des sucettes et deux types blonds avec lui. Même que le type bizarre il essaye d'enlever le Tee-Shirt de Kyô-chan, mais Kyô-chan il se laisse pas faire passke c'est lui le plus fort ! VAZY KYÔ-CHAN ! _

\- Je vais le buter. grogna Xanxus.

\- _T'as raison. _approuva sérieusement Tsuna. _Personne devrait avoir le droit de toucher Kyô-chan. Il est déjà réservé. _

Xanxus s'appesantit quelques secondes sur cette phrase hautement philosophique, avant de se rendre compte d'un petit détail.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ? Le déchet ananas est revenu à la normale ?

\- _Muku-chan ? Il est trop drôle ! Il a bu un truc bizarre, et ça semblait marrant du coup je l'ai fait aussi. Maintenant on peut rire ensemble. _

_\- _Mais comment tu sais ? Répond déchet !

\- _Les voies du destin sont impénétrables Xanxus. _répondit sérieusement le déchet qui était censé lui servir de Boss.

\- Je vais te buter.

\- _Quoi ? Mais enfin Xan-chan ! Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade-là ! Nous ne sommes plus, nous ne DEVONS plus être dans le déni de notre amûûûûûûûr ! Passke, vi Xan-chan, je t'aime, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, je suis à toi, entièrement à toi ! Je t'offrirais mon cœur si tu le voulais ! (mais ça s'rait bête passke du coup je serais mort et tu veux pas que j'sois mort, pas vrai Xan-chan ?) Et toi aussi tu m'aimes Xan-chan, je le sais, ce n'est plus la peine de nier ! Tu m'aimes au point de ne plus réussir à dormir la nuit, au point de ne plus manger, de ne plus boire, de ne plus tuer ! Tu m'aimes tellement que tu pourrais en mourir ! Tu serais prêt à tout pour moi ! Et il faut que tu saches que je comprend ce sentiment, que je l'accepte même ! Mais il faut aussi que tu te rendes compte de notre situation : je suis ton Boss, tu n'es qu'un simple subordonné, je ne peux être avec toi. Et comprends que cela me déchire le cœur de t'infliger cette peine, que si je le pouvais je tenterais de l'éviter, mais… je ne t'aime pas. Voilà. Non, ne pars pas ! Tu dois l'accepter. Je ne t'aime pas, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un très bon ami pour moi, sûrement le meilleur que j'aie jamais eu. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, quand j'étais triste, quand j'étais prêt à me suicider, à m'ouvrir les bras et à recueillir mon vomi. Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant, et je me souviendrais toujours de ces moments passés avec toi. Tous nos instants resteront gravés à jamais dans ma mémoire. Mais… Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. J'aime Reborn. Je sais, c'est choquant, comment pourrais-je l'aimer ? Il passe son temps à me martyriser, à me rabaisser, ce sale blond ! Mais je l'aime et je l'aurais. Il est tellement intelligent, doué, fort, classe, il a un corps de rêve, des yeux incroyables, et t'as vu ses cheveux ? Roux flamboyants, aussi agités que des flammes ! Ils sont tellement noirs, tellement disciplinés… Aussi blonds que les blés… Je l'aime. Je l'aime. ZE L'AIMEEEEEUUUUUH ! Et tant pis s'il est chauve ! _

Xanxus raccrocha et éteignit son portable. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait encore inventé le déchet d'Arcobaleno vert, mais ça devait être vachement fort.

Le soleil éclatant se voila d'un coup et des trombes d'eau se déversèrent sur lui. Le balafré poussa un retentissant juron, se retenant de courir. Un Boss ne court pas. Jamais. Il marcha alors lentement, trèèès lentement, tellement lentement qu'il en aurait pleuré, jusqu'au plus proche bâtiment, qui se trouvait bien à plusieurs mètres de distance. Une fois devant, il retint un soupir de soulagement qui venait du fond du cœur et tendit la main pour ouvrir la poignée.

C'est à ce moment qu'Hibari sortit.

Xanxus se stoppa. Hibari aussi. Xanxus regarda Hibari, Hibari le regarda, Xanxus regarda Hibari, Hibari le regarda, ils se regardèrent, Xanxus regarda le Tee-Shirt d'Hibari pour vérifier qu'il était bien mis, Hibari regarda aussi son Tee-Shirt, puis Xanxus releva la tête et regarda Hibari, Hibari le regarda, Squalo sortit en jurant, Xanxus le regarda, Hibari le regarda, Squalo regarda les deux et un lama albinos passa devant eux en jouant de la trompette.

Bel et Fran débarquèrent derrière, mirent le lama sur leur dos, prirent la trompette, firent un pied de nez à Squalo et partirent en courant alors que le lama leur tirait la langue.

…

Xanxus décida sagement de ne pas prêter attention aux conneries de ses subordonnés et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers l'alouette, qui lui retourna un regard empli d'amour.

Les nuages disparurent, le soleil brilla, les oiseaux chantèrent, et Hibari se jeta dans les bras de Xanxus pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Enfin, c'est à peu près ce qu'avaient espérés les Varias. A la place, la pluie redoubla, Hibari se rendit compte qu'il frisait, et rabattit vivement un capuche sur sa tête en lançant des regards noirs à son entourage alors que Xanxus ricanait méchamment.

\- Et bin, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. soupira Squalo.

~**OoO**~

\- Oï, déchet, t'étais pas censé avoir été enlevé ?

\- J'en ai l'air ? rétorqua moqueusement Hibari tout en prenant son verre d'eau des mains du serveur.

Ils étaient tous les trois assis dans un petit café en attendant que la pluie passe et que les autres Varias trépassent… ou les retrouvent, au choix.

Xanxus ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Tu veux dire que ce n'était qu'une _putain _de comédie ? fit-il d'un ton dangereusement froid.

_Il est vraiment doué en intimidation ce petit. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui._

Et jurer à tort et à travers ?

_Un carnivore sait trouver les meilleurs côtés des herbivores et les exploiter._

…

\- Langage. tança Hibari.

\- Vas te le foutre où tu sais ton putain de langage ! Tu t'es foutu de nous pendant plus de deux mois et tu penses que tu peux te pointer la bouche en cœur ? Le déchet de Decimo va te buter !

\- Surveilles ton langage, tu es de plus en plus malpoli, c'est affreux. fit sévèrement l'alouette. Et Sawada Tsunayoshi est au courant de ce que j'ai fait.

\- QUOI ? Tu déconnes. Ce déchet était paniqué quand on a du aller en Allemagne. gronda Xanxus.

\- Parce que là il ne savait pas encore. rétorqua tranquillement Hibari en buvant son eau à petites gorgées. Mais il a deviné, sinon il serait dans le parc à me chercher.

Xanxus et Squalo restèrent muet devant l'affirmation de l'alouette.

\- Tu me fais chier, soupira finalement l'argenté. T'as idée de tout ce qu'on a fait pour te retrouver ? Et t'as pensé deux minutes à la réaction de Lussuria et du B- et d'autres en recevant les lettres ?

\- Elles étaient bien écrites pas vrai ? fit fièrement un blond en débarquant d'ils-ne-savaient-où pour s'affaler à leur table. C'est moi qui les ai faites. Oh, et je m'appelle Mattéo, enchanté ! Je sais jouer de la flute et de la trompette, j'adore le curry mais je déteste les brocolis, mes gâteaux au chocolat sont excellents et ma grand-mère fait la meilleure confiture de fraise de toute la Grande-Bretagne. Garçon, un verre d'eau. Et en ce moment, continua Mattéo en se retournant vers eux, je m'intéresse de très près à la crise des artichauts. C'est quelque chose de très grave vous savez. Presque personne n'est au courant, mais si ça continue comme c'est lancé, bientôt c'est toute l'Italie, puis le monde entier qui va être touché ! Si si si, je vous jure, fit-il devant leurs airs blasés. C'est très-

\- Tais-toi. fit Hibari.

\- Oui Hibari-sama ! Pardon Hibari-sama ! s'exclama aussitôt le blond en se mettant au garde à vous.

\- C'est qui ce déchet ? grogna Xanxus en tentant de désintégrer Mattéo du regard (lequel Mattéo lui faisait joyeusement coucou de la main).

\- Mattéo Bergierionni. présenta laconiquement Hibari. Un frère jumeau, Lorenzo Bergierionni, qui s'occupe de l'herbivore Cranio.

\- Bonjour la compagnie ! fit joyeusement le vert en s'incrustant à son tour. Vous aimez les sucettes ? Bin vous en aurez PAS ! Elles sont toutes à moi ! NA !

\- Glasya-Labolas. continua l'alouette. Prétendu Compte des Enfers. Travaille pour moi.

\- Le maître est quelqu'un de vraiment exigeant, leur confia Glasymachintruc. Mais il a un très beau corps alors c'est un plaisir de travailler pour lui. Ouplà ! C'est dangereux ce truc ! rit-il alors qu'un jet de Flammes de la Colère passait au ras de son crâne.

\- Evite de tuer mes subordonnés Roi des Singes.

_Pas comme s'ils te respectaient vraiment_

Ils sont sous mes ordres, m'appellent "maître" et "Hibari-sama". Donc oui, ils me respectent.

…

HAAA !

\- Je fais ce que je veux déchet ! cracha Xanxus.

\- Vivement qu'ils se trouvent une chambre, soupira Squalo.

~**OoO**~

\- Hibari-sama ! Le Decimo a été mis au courant de tout. Le reste des Varias sont avec lui, sauf-

\- Ushishi ! fit Bel en s'incrustant. Je suis venu prendre de vos nouvelles Boss. Remerciez-moi, sinon c'était le sous-paysan qui venait.

Xanxus fusilla Bel du regard et le petit génie comprit qu'il avait intérêt à se taire.

Et soudain, il vit Glastrucbidule.

\- Toi ! s'écria-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

\- Toi ! répéta Glasbidulemachin en se levant.

\- Tu es… balbutia Bel.

\- Tu es… répéta Glasmachintruc, un air affolé au visage.

\- C'est toi qui… !

\- Non ! Tu es celui qui… !

Et les deux se jetèrent dessus. Des pieds et des poings volèrent, des bleus fleurirent et des coiffures furent dérangées. Hibari bâilla et regarda sa montre.

_Un carnivore qui se respecte n'a pas besoin de montre. Il a une horloge interne !_

\- Au fait, fit soudain MachinchouetteGlas, une poignée de cheveux blonds dans une main, la gorge de son adversaire dans l'autre, le pied de Belphégor dans la figure et les siens dans le ventre du prince, est-ce que je vous connais ?

\- Ushishi, je ne crois pas. rétorqua Bel d'un ton un peu étouffé du fait son étranglement progressif. Mais j'avais envie de me battre et tu m'énervais.

\- Ah d'accord ! sourit Glaschouettebidule d'un air soulagé. J'avais peur de vous avoir oublié. Bref, continuons-nous cette bataille ?

\- Ushishi !

Et ils recommencèrent à se taper.

Hibari se leva, laissa un billet sur la table et poussa la porte du restaurant.

\- Glas, je te veux au rapport dans deux minutes et dix secondes fit-il d'un ton glacial.

Et il disparut.

\- Xanxus-san ? Squalo-san ? Decimo-san vous attend à la sortie du parc, fit calmement le deuxième blond. Il a demandé, je cite à ce que "vous vous dépêchiez et Xanxus si tu répètes quoi que ce soit à propos de notre conversation je te tue. Très lentement et très douloureusement".

Tiens, apparemment le déchet de Decimo avait retrouvé ses esprits.

~**OoO**~

Les Varias arrivèrent rapidement à la sortie du parc, et sans se perdre (c'était vachement pratique les guides). Une énorme limousine noire à vitres teintées attendait devant et Squalo fut heureux d'avoir pu échapper aux réflexions de Fran.

Tsuna attendait devant, sans prêter attention aux regards interloqués des civils. Son pied tapait régulièrement au sol, démontrant son impatience. Il était en grande conversation avec l'autre blond (pas leur guide, celui qui faisait des gâteaux au chocolat).

Aussitôt qu'il les vit, une étincelle fugace passa dans son regard. Xanxus espéra très fort que ce n'était ni un coup de foudre, ni de la colère, ni de la tristesse. Par contre, un peu de peur ça ferait pas de mal.

Le brun s'avança vers eux.

\- Squalo, Bel, Xanxus, vous pouvez monter dans la voiture. Hibari et les autres Varias y sont déjà. On vous expliquera tout là-dedans.

\- L'Arcobaleno est là aussi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander moqueusement Xanxus (qui remarqua au passage que le Decimo avait dit le nom et non pas le prénom de son Gardien. Il devait être vachement en colère). J'aimerais bien voir sa nouvelle coloration.

Tsunayoshi le fusilla du regard alors que Squalo arborait un regard perdu. Et ils se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur du véhicule en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire "boîte-arme", des Flammes du Ciel leur brûlant les fesses.

Xanxus se laissa tomber sur un des sièges, le plus loin possible des déchets. Bel alla rejoindre sa grenouille, qui était assise juste à côté du déchet d'alouette, et commença à rire tout en lançant des couteaux au retrouvé. Le déchet travesti s'en donnait à cœur joie avec ses mains – toutes déviées par le carnivore. Mammon glissait quelque chose de louche dans le verre d'Hibari et Levi ne détachait pas ses yeux de lui.

…

Décidemment, ce déchet faisait tout pour le faire chier.

~**OoO**~

\- Bon, soupira Tsuna en se glissant à son tour dans la limousine qui démarra. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, tu peux tout expliquer Hibari.

L'alouette releva les yeux de son verre que sa conscience lui déconseillait formellement de boire. Ce faisant, il croisa le regard rouge de Xanxus.

Les Varias se turent. Tsuna arrêta de respirer. Les oiseaux cessèrent de chanter. Et tous prièrent pour une chose.

\- Quoi ? T'as perdu ta langue ? se moqua Xanxus. A moins que tu ne sois devenu tellement bête que tu ne peux même plus former des mots ?

Le verre explosa dans les mains d'Hibari tandis que Tsuna pensait se convertir à une autre religion.

~**OoO**~

\- Je suivais Hibird, je suis tombé dans un trou, y'avait des tables, des livres, des coussins qui flottaient autour de moi, je suis arrivé en bas, des herbivores m'ont proposé un chocolat chaud, je me suis endormi, puis je me suis réveillé, je suis allé voir le Boss, on a parlé, j'ai trouvé comment arrêter les Cranio, je suis parti en Italie, mais on avait besoin d'argent alors on vous en a demandé, puis on est allés en Nouvelle-Zélande, on a détruit les trois-quarts des Cranio, on est revenus en Autriche, on a obligé l'herbivore des Cranio a aller dans ce parc et on vous a retrouvés en même temps, débita Hibari d'une voix calme.

\- Donc voilà, c'est tout simple, tout facile, pas de raison de se mettre en colère ni rien. babilla rapidement Tsuna. Hibari, murmura-t-il cependant d'un ton terrifiant en se penchant vers son Gardien, je te jure que tu vas avoir des problèmes.

Si l'alouette eut peur, elle n'en montra rien.

_Lui aussi il est devenu doué en intimidation. En voilà un qui fait des progrès ! Quand je pense à toi qui régresse… Ah, elle doit en avoir de la chance la conscience de l'omnivore… _

C'est un omnivore ! Même pas un carnivore !

_Il est plus carnivore que toi._

…

_Nan je blague. Te suicides pas. Mais voilà. C'était pour dire que. Bon. Des progrès, une remise en question, un coup d'œil sur ta vie… Ca te ferait pas de mal. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_

…

_Surtout te mets pas à pleurer, ça serait très humiliant pour un carnivore._

Sans-cœur.

_Techniquement, j'ai ton cœur. Donc cela voudrait dire que tu reconnais être insensible ? Que tu vois ta vie comme une succession d'échecs affectifs ? Sans amour maternel, sans amour fraternel, sans amour tout court ? C'est vrai que de ce point de vue là, ce n'est pas très glorieux. Tes parents t'ont reniés, tu es resté sans nouvelles de tes frères pendant plus de dix ans, et tes compagnons n'étaient que des partenaires sexuels, pour lesquels tu n'avais pas de véritables sentiments. Bon, au moins tu n'es pas frigide, c'est déjà ça. _

\- Tais-toi ! s'exclama Hibari à voix haute.

Les occupants de la voiture le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Puis…

\- Ushishi, je savais qu'il deviendrait digne des Varias. ricana Bel.

~**OoO**~

\- Et donc c'est tout ? grogna Xanxus. Il nous prend plusieurs millions, il disparaît trois mois, il nous oblige à sillonner l'Europe, et ce déchet n'a pas d'autres problèmes ?

\- Ca aurait prit beaucoup plus de temps et d'argent si les Vongolas avaient dû s'en occuper seuls. rétorqua glacialement Hibari. Et encore plus si c'était toi qui devait t'en charger.

\- Je l'aurais fait bien mieux et bien plus vite que toi ! gronda Xanxus. Un parc d'attractions ? C'est ridicule. Digne des plus grands déchets.

\- Tu n'étais même pas au courant que les Cranio pouvaient devenir embêtants.

\- Je reçois des rapports moi aussi.

\- Tu ne les lis pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

Un regard éloquent vers Squalo convainquit Xanxus qu'il ne gagnerait rien de ce côté-là.

\- De toute façon, cracha le balafré, tu n'avais aucune idée de tout ça quand tu as disparu. Tu voulais juste échapper à cette colo de déchets, je me trompe ?

\- Totalement. répliqua un Hibari impassible.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi être parti au bout d'une semaine ? Les déchets Cranio n'avaient rien fait d'inquiétant. Une semaine de plus n'aurait rien changé. attaqua férocement Xanxus.

\- Tu dis ça parce que t'es énervé de n'avoir pas trouvé un moyen de partir, contrairement à moi. se moqua Hibari.

\- J'en avais trouvé plein, mais j'ai un honneur moi. Quand on me donne une mission je la fais ! appuya rageusement Xanxus.

\- Bien sûr, bailla Hibari. Même quand cette mission consiste à changer les couches de gamins, ton honneur reste intact.

\- C'est vrai, j'imagine que la conception du mot "honneur" t'es inconnue. Après tout tu passes ton temps à mentir. siffla le balafré.

\- Même pas vrai ! démentit vivement Hibari. Je suis un carnivore. Les carnivores ne mentent jamais !

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant je peux t'en citer plein des moments où t'as menti !

\- Dites, chuchota Tsuna aux Varias. C'est toujours comme ça entre eux ?

\- Avant c'était mieux, y'avait moins de tension sexuelle. expliqua Fran. Mais ça nous a toujours permis d'avoir accès à des informations intéressantes.

\- Ah. fit le Boss en remarquant pour la première fois les carnets présents dans les mains de chaque Varia.

\- Je t'écoute. répliqua Hibari de l'air de celui qui est certain de sa bonne foi.

\- Pour n'en dire qu'un, tu avais promis que tu viendrais avec moi à la soirée ! explosa Xanxus.

Tous les Varias arrêtèrent de noter et regardèrent leur Boss, les yeux ronds. Hibari resta muet quelques secondes.

\- Et donc c'est à cause de ça que tu m'accuses de mentir ? fit-il lentement.

\- C'est un mensonge puisque tu ne l'as pas fait.

\- J'ai été enlevé.

\- De ton plein gré, lui rappela un Xanxus moqueur. Tu aurais pu revenir quand tu voulais.

-…

_En plus il a de la répartie. Il est vraiment bien ce garçon. Tu devrais songer à en faire ton compagnon. _

Lui ? Le Roi des Singes ? Il jure, il est alcoolique, il ne sait pas se tenir, il-

_Il est fort, beau, intelligent quand il le veut, il a été élevé parmi des mafieux et sait se tenir pendant les réceptions, il possède une Flamme extrêmement puissante, et au risque de me répéter, il est très très fort._

…

_En plus, il semble intéressé par toi. _

QUOI ?

_T'es vraiment aveugle._

\- Déchet ?

Hibari revint à la réalité.

\- Attend… commença-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux tellement parce que tu voulais que je t'accompagne ?

\- Tu avais promis. se contenta de répondre Xanxus, un peu trop conscient que ses subordonnés allaient profiter à fond de cette scène pour le faire chanter plus tard.

\- J'ai eu un-

\- STOP ! cria soudain Tsuna en se levant.

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il eut subitement l'impression d'être plongé dans une cuve emplie d'acide.

Disons juste que les autres occupants de la limousine étaient légèrement énervés par l'interruption de la dispute/combat de Xanxus et Hibari.

\- Ca ne sert à rien de continuer ça plus longtemps, fit courageusement le châtain. Xanxus, si tu veux Hibari t'accompagnera au prochain bal. ET VOUS REGLEREZ CA PLUS TARD ! cria-t-il alors que les deux ouvraient la bouche. Il faut juste que je vous annonce quelque chose. Kyôya, étant donné que nous sommes début novembre, que ta punition touche à sa fin et que les autres ont du mal à se débrouiller avec les missions que tu ne peux pas faire, sans compter que tu as rempli avec brio le problèmes des Cranio… je t'annonce que je raccourcis ta punition. Tu rentres au Manoir Vongola et tu reprends tes obligations en tant que mon Gardien des Nuages dès aujourd'hui.

…

\- QUOI ?!

* * *

Voicou voica.

J'ai un peu l'impression que les fins des chapitres se ressemblent, non ?

Enfin bon.

C'est qu'il est long çui-là.

Presque 4000 mots !

Je ne m'y attendais pas.

Y'a plein de trucs qui se sont rajoutés en fait.

Bref.

Verde a vraiment fait fort sur ce coup.

Je sais pas ce qu'il a inventé, mais ça paraît très efficace. Au moins, ça ne dure pas trop longtemps.

Le All18 vaincra ! o/

(comment ça je passe du coq à l'âne ? è.é)

Et comme je me sens un peu en panne d'inspiration et qu'en plus j'ai un contrôle de latin à réviser (et le chapitre 83 à commencer (quoi ? Tout est dans la tête !))

Bye-bii ! :D


	89. 83 - Le temps des amours

Bonjour gens !

Eh oui, je tiens mon rythme, je l'avais dit ! :D Je ne déborderais pas !

Bon, je préviens immédiatement, ce chapitre est très… comment dire… condensé.

C'est à dire qu'i peu près un mois qui tient là-dedans. Alors ne vous étonnez pas de ce que vous allez lire u.u

Bref, un énooooooorme merci à **Wishupa, Tsukyo-chan, Meiko-san-chan **(heey ! c'est chouette de te revoir !)**, MissXYZ, tahury, JuriiGothic **et **MsAkabane **(trois reviews ! Trois ! :') Mais c'est Noël en avance pardieu ! Je pensais que t'avais décroché xD)

**Rar :**

**Wishupa : **Je crois que j'oserais même dire "jamais deux sans trois" xD Mais je veux pas forcer hein, je t'assure *ailes d'ange* Bref à toi aussi. J'adore tes majuscules. Vraiment. Mais genre, vraimentvraiment. Ah, ce serait drôle d'essayer le produit de Verde sur nous xD Vu le nombre de conn*ries qu'on débite déjà, ça devrait être quelque chose… :') Que veux-tu, la conscience d'Hiba-chan se doit de lui ressembler xD Et viiiiiiii, Xanxus est merveeeiiiillleuuux *bave* Mais moins qu'Hiba-chan, cela va de soi u.u Haha ! Suspense, t'es géniale xD le jour où je réussirais à en créer, ce jour-là Hermès aura entendu mes appels (bin vi, Hermès c'est aussi le dieu des fanfics tu savais pas ? ._.) M'enfin, c'est gentil u.u Bonne lecture alors ! :D

**Meiko-san-chan : **Heeeey toi ! Ca faisait longtemps ! ET OUIIIII, LE V18 ARRIVE ! Haha, heureuse pour toi ! En toute honnêteté, j'ai du mal à voir Hiba-chan au-dessus, mais bon voilà u.u Juste, t'en as trouvé beaucoup du 1800 ? Ah oui, le string… faudrait le faire revenir çui-là… T'inquiètes pas, ils vont pas le laisser s'échapper comme ça Hiba-chan x) De quelle couleur tu vas peindre ce pauvre lama ?

**MissXYZ : **J'ai parlé à Verde pour la revente, il devrait te contacter sous peu u.u Et oui, les disputes sont d'excellents moyens de pression ! T'inquiètes, ils vont bien finir par trouver une chambre U.u La conscience te remercie ;D

**Disclaimer : **J'ai converti une fille de ma classe à KHR! et je commence à l'initier au yaoi ! o/ … Raah, mais arrêtez de me parler de ce fichu Disclaimer !

**Pairing : **PUIHIHIHIHIIIIII

**Warning : **Huuuuum… infidélité :D

Bon bin… Enjoy ! :D

Hibari n'avait pas vraiment vraiment tout suivi. Il faut dire que ce qui s'était passé avait été _légèrement _trop rapide et trop confus pour qu'il puisse tout comprendre. Et puis, il fallait aussi prendre en compte cette maudite voix dans sa tête (_"Maudite ? Je suis ta conscience jeune homme ! On ne parle pas comme ça de celle qui vous aide à garder un cœur !")_ qui lui faisait des remarques toutes les deux secondes.

Donc, non, il n'avait pas vraiment compris comme il était passé de l'intérieur de la limousine à son ancienne chambre dans le Manoir Vongola, ses affaires déjà rangées (il y avait même sa peluche Hibird !) et sa chemise déchirée à plusieurs endroits.

Il se souvenait vaguement de cris suite à l'annonce du chef herbivore. De très très très nombreux cris. Notamment de la part de l'herbivore travesti qui semblait prêt à l'enlever pour qu'il reste avec eux.

Ca fait toujours plaisir de se sentir aimé.

Les autres singes aussi avaient argumenté. A croire qu'ils s'étaient attachés à lui.

Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait être flatté.

Mais ça n'avait eu strictement aucun effet (mis à part un mal de tête de son côté et un passage en Hyper-Mode pour le chef herbivore) et il avait été envoyé dans sa chambre sans avoir pu placer un mot.

Ce qui, avouons-le, était légèrement vexant.

_Et ça ose se prétendre un carnivore ! _

C'est pas le moment.

_Affligeant, vraiment. Même pas capable de s'imposer ou de décider seul de son avenir. _

Tais-toi.

_Je suis désespérée. Ahlala, mon petit Kyôya, tu as encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant de pouvoir prétendre à ton titre._

\- Tu vas te taire oui ?!

-…

Hibari leva lentement la tête, et croisa le regard du poulpe.

\- Euh… je voulais juste te dire que le Juudaime t'attendait pour parler un peu mais… si tu te sens pas bien… tu… tu peux rester tranquille hein.

Et l'argenté partit sans attendre son reste.

Hibari se laissa tomber sur son lit en soufflant. Bon. Ca n'était pas si grave. Il était un carnivore (_"Hm hm…"_) et les carnivores s'adaptaient sans aucun problème à leur environnement. Et puis, il avait vécu ici plus longtemps que chez les singes, il devrait pouvoir s'en souvenir rapidement… non ?

~**OoO**~

_**Lundi 9 novembre, 7 h 15**_

\- Hibari ! Hibari ! Debout ! Debout ! chantonna Hibird avant de plonger picorer le crâne de son maître pour être sûr qu'il se lèverait bien.

L'alouette poussa un grognement animal et se redressa lentement dans son lit, tonfas à la main, tout en bâillant profondément. Il se leva, évita de mettre ses chaussons et tâta automatiquement le sol devant lui avant de faire un pas. Arrivé dans la salle de bains, il brandit ses tonfas devant lui et vérifia qu'aucun piège n'avait été installé. Une fois tranquillisé, il se doucha, s'habilla, et sortit. Un de ses neurones lui signala que, étrangement, il n'avait pas encore entendu le typique "VOI" qui signalait le réveil de l'herbivore bruyant, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas.

Il descendit plusieurs escaliers (il y en avait plus que d'habitude, c'était étrange) et arriva devant un porte qu'il identifia comme étant celle de la salle à manger. Elle avait dû être changée, pensa-t-il distraitement avant de sortir ses tonfas.

Il poussa la porte, fit une roulade avant pour éviter les couteaux lancés et donna un coup de tonfa sur sa droite afin de repousser l'herbivore travesti.

\- Heu… Hibari ? Tout va bien ? résonna une voix qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir entendue chez les singes.

Il leva la tête et croisa les regards interloqués de l'herbivore baseballeur, du poulpe, de l'ananas femelle et du chef herbivore.

Mais alors… il était…

_Eh bien, il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte. Eh oui mon petit, t'es de retour chez les Vongolas ! Qui s'adapte vite à son environnement hein ? _

~**OoO**~

_**Lundi 9 Novembre, 8 h 01**_

Hibari se saisit de son steak et le mit prudemment dans son assiette. Puis il en découpa un tout petit bout, le renifla, enfonça son couteau dedans pour vérifier que rien n'y était caché, goûta une miette, et, décrétant finalement que ce steak n'était pas empoisonné et ne contenait rien de suspect, il le dévora joyeusement.

De l'autre côté de la table, Gokudera pâlit et murmura au Gardien de la Pluie :

\- Il est encore plus détraqué qu'avant… Ils l'ont totalement cassé ! Je ne pensais pas que ça serait possible, mais il est devenu complètement cinglé !

Takeshi approuva gravement, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux du Gardien du Nuage qui examinait attentivement un inoffensif croissant.

~**OoO**~

_**Mardi 10 novembre, 15 h 29**_

\- Ah Kyôya, bonjour. soupira Tsuna alors que son Gardien entrait dans le bureau. Tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas trop de mal à t'habituer au Manoir ?

Hibari secoua négativement la tête.

_Et ça ment comme un arracheur de dents en plus ! _

\- Super. sourit Tsuna, qui semblait étrangement fatigué. Alors, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il y a beaucoup de missions qui attendent d'être remplies. Une petite vingtaine. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais retourner à Namimori, alors je te les ai triées en fonction des pays et de leur distance au Japon. Voilà, ahana-t-il en soulevant difficilement une pile d'énormes dossiers de toutes les couleurs. Celles qui ont un Post-It sont celles qui doivent être remplies le plus vite possible. En ce qui concerne la bleue, il faut que tu-

Tsuna fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone. Il sursauta et son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs. Hibari observa avec intérêt le regard effrayé que le châtain posa sur le combiné qui vibrait au rythme des sonneries.

\- Oh… euh… Haha… Tiens, un appel… bégaya le Boss des Vongolas. Ky… Kyôya ? Tu voudrais bien répondre ? Je… je dois juste finir un truc là…

L'alouette haussa un sourcil mais s'exécuta (_"Soumis ! T'es un soumis-euh !" _"Tu vas te taire un jour ?").

_\- VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII ! DECIMO ! RENDS-NOUS LE GAMIIIIIIIIIN ! _

Hibari grimaça sous l'assaut sonore, mais n'éloigna pas le combiné sous le regard effaré de Tsuna. Bin oui, il avait passé presque un an avec ces hurlements, il était immunisé maintenant.

\- Herbivore ? demanda-t-il calmement.

_\- JE NE LE REPETERAIS PAS- GAMIN ?_

\- Bravo herbivore. rétorqua moqueusement Hibari. Apparemment tu n'es pas encore complètement sourd.

_\- VOI, ça va hein ! … Attends deux minutes, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le bureau du Decimo ? … ME DIS PAS QUE TU BAISAIS AVEC LUI ? _

Hibari soupira.

\- C'est le chef herbivore. fit-il froidement. Il me donnait des missions. Je vais te mordre à mort pour avoir pensé quelque chose d'aussi pervers.

-… _C'est sûr, je suis maso. _soupira Squalo d'un ton étrangement réjoui. _Je viens de penser que tu m'as manqué, petit enfoiré. Bon, bouges pas, y'en a d'autres qui veulent te parler._

Hibari resta figé, son cerveau ne captant pas ce que l'autre venait de dire. Mais comme il était un carnivore et qu'un carnivore n'obéissait pas aux ordres des singes, il raccrocha le téléphone.

Tsuna le regarda encore plusieurs minutes sans bouger, avant de se secouer et de sortir un tas haut comme lui de lettres.

\- Faudrait aussi que tu regardes ça, fit-il d'un ton amusé. Ce sont toutes les lettres de réclame qu'ont envoyés les Varias pour que tu reviennes. Tu sais Kyôya, reprit-il gravement après un moment de silence, je suis heureux de voir que tu peux te faire des amis.

~**OoO**~

_**Jeudi 19 novembre, 14 h 13 **_

Hibari regarda le paysage familier défiler autour de lui. Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction mental. Rien n'avait changé depuis l'année dernière. Son vice-président avait vraiment fait du bon travail.

Il descendit de la voiture et se posta devant les marches du temple de Namimori. Hibird voletait joyeusement autour de lui. Le véhicule repartit en vrombissant et il gravit lentement l'escalier. La forêt ne lui avait jamais semblée si accueillante malgré le froid de l'hiver qui approchait. Il s'enfonça parmi les arbres, le son de ses pas absorbé par la mousse et les feuilles mortes qui recouvraient le sol, enivré par les odeurs familières des bois. Quelques oiseaux chantaient, invisibles, et parfois un léger frémissement dans un buisson marquait le passage d'un animal sauvage. Tout était calme et paisible en ce début d'après-midi-

\- HIBARI KYOYA ! MON ALOUETTE ! JE TE RETROUVE ENFIN ! cria une voix bien trop connue.

Les oiseaux s'envolèrent dans de grands bruissements d'ailes. Hibari se mit aussitôt en garde, prêt à mordre à mort l'ananas qui avait osé gâcher le calme de Namimori.

\- Kyôa, Kyôya, Kyôya ! pleurnicha presque Mukuro en s'agrippant à ses épaules. Tu dois revenir à la Varia ! continua-t-il, une lueur démente dans le regard. Tu _dois _y revenir ! Tu ne peux pas nous laisser comme ça ! _Ils _sont devenus fous ! _Ils _saccagent tout ! Et tu ne sais pas le pire ! Fran, cette foutue grenouille ! Elle est revenue ! Elle est partout ! Elle me suit partout ! Tu dois revenir !

L'ananas disparut sur ces mots. Hibari soupira, baissant ses tonfas. Il haussa les épaules. Et continua sa petite promenade.

~**OoO**~

_**Mardi 24 novembre, 17 h 27**_

Hibari marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, l'heureux sentiment du travail vite fait et bien fait en lui, la conscience tranquille-

_"Bien fait ? Ah ! Laisses-moi de rire ! C'est _ça _que tu appelles du travail bien fait ? A ce niveau, tu ne peux même plus prétendre au titre de carnivore !"_

… ou presque. Bref, les nuages cachaient le soleil, il ne pleuvait pas et les herbivores se laissaient gentiment mordre à mort.

\- VOOOOOOOOIIIIIII !

L'alouette se sentit soudain projetée un mois en arrière. Il ne dut qu'à ses incroyables, merveilleux et extraordinaires réflexes de ne pas foncer tout droit dans le torse de Squalo.

L'argenté s'arrêta. Le regarda. Et se jeta littéralement sur lui.

\- Gamin, gamin, gamin ! fit-il en le secouant par les épaules avec le même air dément que l'ananas. Tu DOIS revenir ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça, tout seul ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ! C'est intenable ! Intenable ! On ne peut plus vivre là-bas ! Fran passe son temps à faire des missions, du coup Bel est énervé et lance des couteaux partout et surtout sur moi, Lussuria me harcèle sans s'arrêter – je peux même plus dormir, tu vois mes cernes ? TU LES VOIS ? Et… et… ET Y'A AUSSI MAMMON QUI TESTE DES PRODUITS BIZARRES QU'IL VEUT TE FAIRE AVALER SUR MOI ET LEVI QUI DEMANDE TOUT LE TEMPS AU BOSS S'IL DOIT TE RAMENER ET LE BOSS QUI… QUI… REVIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNS !

Squalo haleta lentement, tentant de reprendre son souffle, les yeux brillants, le regard halluciné, ses mains toujours posées sur les épaules d'Hibari.

Lentement, l'alouette se dégagea de son emprise. Il lui caressa affectueusement le haut du crâne, comme à un chien, et disparut d'un coup.

Le cri que poussa Squalo s'entendit jusqu'à Rome.

~**OoO**~

_**Jeudi 26 novembre, 11 h 46**_

\- Kyôya. commença lentement Tsuna, un paquet de feuilles à la main. Tu sais que j'apprécie beaucoup que tu me rendes des rapports complets, et rédigés, par toi-même surtout. Alors je voulais tout d'abord te dire que je suis vraiment très heureux de voir que tu t'es autant investi pour ce rapport sur ton année chez les Varias.

Hibari haussa un élégant sourcil (_"Rmm, c'est ce qu'on dit. Honnêtement, j'en ai vu des plus beaux" _"Comment ? Tu es ma conscience, tu n'as pas pu voir d'autres carnivores" _"Qui disait que les consciences ne se transmettaient pas de carnivores en carnivores ?" _"…"). Il ne voyait pas pourquoi le chef herbivore l'avait convoqué. Son rapport était en tout point parfait. Précis, clair, juste et détaillé.

\- Mais… il y a juste… comment dire… des passages qui… Par exemple, tu n'étais pas obligé de préciser la position dans laquelle tu as surprise Mukuro et Byakuran !

\- Tu as demandé à ce que ce soit détaillé. répondit calmement Hibari.

\- Pas à ce point ! cria Tsuna, avant de soupirer et de passer une main lasse sur son visage. Et j'aimerais aussi bien comprendre ce que c'est que cette histoire entre Takeshi, Enma et Dino-san.

\- Tout est expliqué dedans.

\- Takeshi est avec Hayato et il ne le trompera jamais ! Alors non, ce n'est pas bien expliqué !

Le regard d'Hibari se fit acéré et Tsuna déglutit, comprenant qu'il était allé trop loin. Il se fit une note mentale pour penser à demander aux concernés et revint au dossier.

\- Et surtout… c'est QUOI cette histoire d'étoile de mer, d'ananas et de chirurgie esthétique ?

\- Je l'ai écrit.

\- Mais POURQUOI tu mets ça ?

\- C'est la vérité.

\- Que…

\- Le batracien me l'a dit lui-même. continua Hibari sans broncher.

Tsuna le regarda quelques secondes, interloqué, tentant de deviner si son Gardien se moquait de lui ou croyait vraiment à ce qu'il disait. Finalement il soupira et se dit qu'il allait éviter de mentionner les passages avec Xanxus.

Il tenait beaucoup aux tapis et tapisseries de son bureau et aimerait bien les garder encore un peu, merci bien.

~**OoO**~

_**Lundi 30 novembre, 22 h 58 **_

\- Et alors, fit Hibari d'une voix pâteuse, et alors, ce… ce… cet herbivore ! Il… il m'a… il m'a… Il m'a !

\- Hum hum, fit Byakuran, compatissant. Ca a dû être une épreuve terrible pour toi Hibari-chan.

Hibari hocha vivement la tête et but une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool.

\- Et puis… y'a… y'a ma mère dans ma tête. leur confia-t-il d'un ton plaintif. Elle arrête pas de me dire que je suis nul… et que… et que je suis pas un bon carnivore !

Byakuran tapota l'épaule de l'alouette, semblant le plaindre sincèrement. Mukuro préféra prendre Hibari sur ses genoux et le serrer entre ses bras, riant lorsque le brun se débattit faiblement.

\- T'es trop dur, protesta l'alouette. Tes genoux font mal. Laisse-moi.

Mukuro rit une nouvelle fois et embrassa doucement le cou de Kyôya. Byakuran les regardait faire, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Et finalement, Hibari se pencha vers l'albinos, tirant sur sa chemise pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

\- Tu ne préfèrerais pas une chambre ? chuchota l'ananas en mordillant l'oreille de Kyôya, ses mains effleurant les abdominaux bien dessinés du Nuage.

Kyôya coupa le baiser, et se retourna pour offrir un de ses plus beaux sourires carnassiers au bleuté.

Et les trois disparurent dans un filet de brume.

~**OoO**~

_**Mardi 1**__**er**__** décembre, 8 h 52**_

\- Pour la dernière fois Xanxus, NON ! se retint d'hurler Tsuna. Kyôya est un Gardien Vongola. Il est déjà surmené avec les missions que je lui donne, il ne peut pas en plus être ton Gardien des Nuages ! MAINTENANT, OUSTE DE MON BUREAU ! ET NE REVIENS PLUS JAMAIS, PLUS _JAMAIS_, ME REVEILLER A UNE HEURE PAREILLE !

Xanxus se leva, tentant de le tuer par la seule force de son regard et cracha au sol avant de partir à grand pas du bureau de Tsuna.

Le châtain, resté seul, poussa un énorme soupir et se renfonça dans son fauteuil confortable (l'un des seuls avantages à être Boss). Il en avait marre. Vraiment marre. Ca allait faire un mois qu'il était harcelé jour et nuit (toutes les PUTAINS de nuits ! Il ne pouvait même plus s'occuper tranquillement de Reborn !) par les Varias qui voulaient à tout prix retrouver Kyôya.

Evidemment, il était content de voir que les deux s'entendaient si bien (quoique… ça pourrait être dangereux dans un futur proche… à voir) mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait escompté en envoyant son Gardien.

Il soupira encore et regarda par la fenêtre. Le jardin s'étendait sous lui, calme et paisible en ce début de matinée. Les fleurs, pour la plupart fermées, ondulaient légèrement sous la petite brise hivernale. Son regard accrocha des pâquerettes.

Il aimait bien les pâquerettes. C'étaient de petites fleurs, sans prétentions, avec de jolies couleurs, et qu'on trouvait partout.

Si au moins il était le Boss des pâquerettes, songea-t-il distraitement, ce serait tellement plus facile… Il vivrait dans son manoir de pâquerette construit en herbes, avec Reborn en tant que femme, et s'occuperait des problèmes des pâquerettes.

D'ailleurs, est-ce que les pâquerettes devaient faire face aux mêmes problèmes qu'eux ? Est-ce qu'il y avait une crise des pâquerettes ? Une surpopulation des pâquerettes ? Des famines dans certains pays de pâquerettes ? Et est-ce que les pâquerettes communiquaient entre elles ? Y avait-il un téléphone pour les pâquerettes ? Une poste des pâquerettes ? Et dans ce cas, des tarifs spéciaux pour les appels de pâquerettes à l'étranger ? D'ailleurs, l'argent existait-il chez les pâquerettes ? Ou une forme de troc ? Et dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que les pâquerettes pouvaient échanger ? Et pour acheter quoi ? De la nourriture spéciale pâquerettes ? Tiens, est-ce que les pâquerettes avaient des animaux de compagnie ? Mais, pensa-t-il, la première chose sur laquelle il devait se renseigner avant de tenter de devenir Boss des pâquerettes, était de savoir s'il existait un Hibari Kyôya des pâquerettes.

Si oui, adieu à son rêve.

~**OoO**~

_**Mardi 1**__**er**__** décembre, 9 h 10**_

Xanxus parcourait les couloirs du Manoir Vongola en fulminant. Il avait pourtant déjà explosé quelques murs, mais ça n'avait pas suffit à le calmer. Il profitait de cette excuse pour rester un peu plus longtemps chez le Decimo, dans l'espoir de revoir le déchet d'alouette. Ce foutu déchet d'alouette qui était parti sans même les prévenir et qui n'avait rien fait pour revenir !

Mais il réussirait à le faire rentrer, foi de Xanxus. Son plan était tout prêt.

Il croisait le déchet d'alouette, le plaquait contre un mur, l'embrassait, lui faisait promettre de revenir chez les Varias en se servant de ses talents au lit, et le baisait une bonne fois pour toutes.

Clair, simple, rapide, parfait.

Le Boss des Varias en était à là de ses pensées lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit devant son nez, manquant de lui claquer au visage. Hibari en sortit, l'air légèrement pus fatigué que dans ses souvenirs, une marque rouge dans le cou.

…

Retour en arrière.

Une. Marque. Rouge. Dans le cou ?

Le sang de Xanxus bouillonna alors qu'il serrait les poings. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Hibari l'aperçut, les yeux bleus s'écarquillant légèrement sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Roi des Singes ? fit-il, clairement surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Ca te regarde pas déchet. cracha le balafré.

Le regard d'Hibari se fit acéré, signe qu'il était énervé.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas ce qui te retient. Tu peux partir si tu en as envie, ça dégagera le paysage. siffla-t-il.

La vision de Xanxus se brouilla et il se vit dans un flash saisir l'alouette et l'embrasser, puis le posséder, enfin. Mais la porte se rouvrit avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit et le haut du corps du déchet ananas en sortit, nu et couvert de marques en tout genre.

\- Tiens Kyôya, fit l'illusionniste d'une voix ensommeillée. T'as oublié ta ceinture.

Il lui tendit l'accessoire avant d'apercevoir Xanxus. Un éclat malsain prit alors place dans son œil rouge tandis qu'il lâchait son rire si caractéristique. La porte se referma. Et Xanxus partit à grands pas, voulant juste sortir de ce putain de Manoir de merde rempli de déchets.

~**OoO**~

_**Mardi 1**__**er**__** décembre, 12 h 18**_

\- Tu sais quoi Reborn ? lâcha soudainement Tsuna en abandonnant le dossier sur lequel il planchait. Ca va faire un an que le Manoir a été refait et il n'est pas encore détruit.

\- Hm. fit le tueur.

\- C'est un record. continua le châtain, pensif. Mais en même temps, c'était un peu de la triche vu que ni Kyôya ni les Varias n'y ont passé beaucoup de temps…

\- Hm.

\- Donc je me suis dit que je pourrais inviter tous les Varias à boire demain soir ! babilla le Decimo, l'air réjoui. Et si le Manoir résiste alors ça voudra dire qu'il sera éternel !

\- Hm- QUOI ?

Voili voilou.

Les fins se suivent et se ressemblent u.u

Et apparemment Tsutsu est devenu soit suicidaire, soit incroyablement optimiste.

A vous de trancher u.u

J'ai réussi à caser un mois en un chapitre, je suis trop fière xD (surtout quand on pense que j'ai bien pris une quinzaine de chapitres pour une semaine -.- x))

Et vous voyez ?

Le 318 se rapproche à grands pas ! :D

…

C'est pas parce qu'Hiba-chan a couché avec Muku-chan et Bya-chan que Xanxus va abandonner ! è.é

(depuis le temps que je faisais des insinuations sur ce couple, fallait bien que ça arrive xD)

(ne criez pas au parjure, j'avais prévu cette scène depuis longtemps u.u Trèèèèèèèès longtemps)

Hiba-chan est incroyablement apprécié de tout le monde, c'est trop beau :')

(le All18 dominera le monde ! o/ … avec les petits pois, évidemment)

Sur ce…

Bye-bii !


	90. 84 - Les tribulations d'une grenouille

Heeeeey !

Et un chapitre, un ! Je ne déborde toujours pas ! Et je réussirais à poster demain aussi !

Hum hum.

Je tiens donc à offrir mes plus grands remerciements à **tahury, MissXYZ, MsAkabane, Wishupa **et **JuriiGothic**. Je ne serais arrivée à rien sans vous, et ce trophée que je tiens dans mes mains est aussi le vôtre-

…

*part*

**Rar :**

**MissXYZ : **Tu as tout à fait raison XD Reborn approuve vigoureusement les deux dernières solutions et se propose pour être le psy de Tsutsu (en utilisant une nouvelle théorie très en vogue qui se nomme la "thérapie sexuelle". *ton de mamie* Quel coquin celui-là). Aaah, le 11869, c'est teeeeeellement beau… *bave* *Q* Et merci merci merci pour cette dose de compliment :D Allez, bonne lecture ! ^^

**Wishupa : **Tiens, tu connais la devise "Mieux vaut quatre que trois" ? … Non ? …Tant pis, applique-la quand même xD /SBAFF/ Oui, c'est sûr, et ces jambes, mon dieu, ces jambes ! Musclées comme pas possible et- …Huuum. Passons. Et ça ira en empirant, MWAAAAHAAAAHAAAAA ! … Ouiiiiii, paaauuuuvre Muku-chan *sourire légèrement dément* Que veux-tu, Fran a besoin d'attention, ce pauvre petit u.u J'ai comme l'impression que tu plains beaucoup de monde dans cette review x) C'est sûr que Goku-chan ne s'attendait pas à se faire agresser mais bon, on ne sait jamais de quoi demain est fait U.U … Quoi ? Ca sonne bien cette phrase ! Allez, tous ensemble sur l'air des Aristochats : "Tout le monde veut tuer Squalo ! Parce que quand on tue Squalo ! Ca rend le monde plus beau !" … Détrompes-toi, j'adore le requin, c'était juste pour la rime U.U Ah, bon bin Tsutsu est désolé que tu sois morte si jeune. Paix à ton âme Wish-chan. Le All18, les pâquerettes ensuite è.é Sinon je suis d'accord (le All18 c'est la vie, le All18 c'est le tout, sans le All18 nous mourrons tous, convertissez-vous tous au All18, shishishi). Ahlala, c'est qu'il a des rivaux Xanxus ! Et pas des moindres ! Mais que veux-tu, Hiba-cha, est convoité, son charme est trop puissant ~ XD, comme tu le dis si bien xD Allez, soutenons tous ce pauvre Tsutsu qui commence à perdre quelques peu la tête :') Et merci bien pour cette grande review ! *w*

**Disclaimer : **Il était une fois une petite Akira ~ Qui décida-da-da ~ Qui décida-da-da ! De dessiner un manga, un manga, génial ! Du nom de KHR! ~ Et maintenant, nant, nant, ce sont les fangirls qui l'utilisent ~

**Pairing : **S59, 8059, R18, R27, 318, 69S, 6918, 80Luss, 80V, Luss18, 369, LeviV, FonV, B26, 2718, 2818R, 271869, RLuss, 263 (oui, et pas l'autre sens), 32680, 59B, Luss27, Luss26, 2769, 327, 2618, 6918, D18, et surtout, surtout, surtout, DU 318 ! (comme vous le voyez, ce chapitre est sans aucun doute le condensé de 83 chapitres de délires U.U)

**Warning : **Couples divers et étranges

Bon bin… Enjoy ! :D

* * *

_Chapter 84 :_

_ Les tribulations d'une grenouille bleue_

* * *

\- Bien bien bien ! s'exclama Tsuna d'un ton joyeux en observant les visages de ses Gardiens, tous réunis dans un des salons du Manoir. Je suis sûr que vous vous demandez tous pourquoi je vous ai expressément demandés de venir. Ne niez pas, je le sais.

Les Gardiens échangèrent des regards inquiets. Yamamoto, fraichement débarqué du Pôle Nord, se baladait en Tee-Shirt à manches courtes pour le plus grand bonheur de Gokudera, qui avait du mal à se réadapter à la température froide d'hiver après ses semaines en Afrique. Aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait le pourquoi du comment qui avait amené leur Boss à les rapatrier au Manoir sans préavis. Hibari avait vérifié une bonne dizaine de fois son calendrier et était certain qu'il ne s'agissait ni de Noël, ni du Nouvel An, ni de Pâques, ni d'Haloween, ni de la Saint Glinglin. Pas d'anniversaires non plus.

Mukuro jeta un regard interrogateur à Reborn, assit derrière Tsuna. Le tueur se contenta de leur renvoyer un coup d'œil qui signifiait clairement : "Vous ne voulez pas savoir. Mais vraiment pas savoir. Et j'y suis pour rien d'abord !"

Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'inquiétude des Vongolas.

\- Alors voilà, babilla le châtain, pour fêter les presque un an de ce Manoir, j'ai invité les Varias à dîner et dormir. Ils arrivent dans… (des cris retentirent) Ah bin maintenant en fait ! Je compte sur vous pour faire bon accueil !

C'est à ce moment qu'ils auraient dû fuir. Mais en bons Gardiens loyaux et stupides (et surtout parce que Reborn les surveillait) ils restèrent.

~**OoO**~

\- SIIIIIIII TUUUU LEEEEEE VEEEEUUUUUUUX-HIPS ! DEMAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIN TUUUUUUU PEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUX-HIPS VOI ! ETREE-EEEUUUUH AAAAAAAAVEEEEC-EUUUUH NOOOOUUUUUUS ! WIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNX-EEUUUUUH ! braillaient Squalo et Gokudera, bras dessus bras dessous en brandissant des bouteilles vides tels deux vieux ivrognes.

\- Le plus ridicule dans tout ça, commenta Fran, un petit four dans sa main, c'est de penser qu'ils _connaissent _cette chanson.

\- Je crois que je suis obligé d'être d'accord avec toi. approuva pensivement Reborn en buvant délicatement un verre de vin rouge.

\- Au moins, ça fait de jolies vidéos. commenta joyeusement Kyôko, caméra à la main, vigoureusement appuyée par Mammon.

\- NOOOOUUUS BATTROOOOOONS-EEUUUUUUUH ! enchaîna Bel, étonnamment rouge. EEEEEEEEENNNN FOOOORGEEEEAAANT NOOOOTRE-EEUUUUUU DESTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN-EUUUUUUUUH !

\- OUUUUUAAAAAIS ! hurla Ryohei. A L'EXTREEEEEME-EEEUUUH !

\- Ah non, vint interrompre Mukuro, la voix pâteuse et vacillant légèrement. Après ça fait… ça fait quoi déjà ? demanda-t-il incertain en se tournant vers Squalo.

\- WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINX-EUUUH ! répondit Squalo en faisant de grands moulinets avec ses bras. UN SOURIIIIIIRE-EUUUUH ! ET TOUT S'ECLAIIIIIREEE-EUUUH !

\- Ah oui. balbutia l'ananas d'un air réjoui.

\- Prenez-en de la graine Boss. fit Fran.

Xanxus le fusilla du regard et finit sa bouteille d'un trait. Quatre heures qu'il était là et il n'avait pas pipé mot.

\- LES ENFANTS LES ENFANTS ! cria soudainement Tsuna qui tentait de se mettre debout. ON SE CLAME... euh, on se malce… BREF, TAISEZ-VOUS !

La salle devint silencieuse.

\- ON VA FAIRE UN JEU ! décréta le Vongola Decimo d'un air réjoui.

\- VOOOOIIII, C'EST NUL ! VA CREVER DECHET ! balança Squalo en jetant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main sur le châtain.

Le sourire de Tsuna ne bougea pas d'un iota.

\- FRAN !

La grenouille faillit sursauter.

\- TOI ! T'ES UNE GRENOUILLE ! fit joyeusement Tsuna avec l'air que devait avoir Newton en découvrant la gravité.

-…

\- ET DONC T'AS DES JEUX A PROPOSER ! continua le châtain comme si cela allait de soi.

Fran resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de sortir un papier de sa poche.

\- Je me demande comment il a deviné. marmonna-t-il.

\- Parceeeeeuuuuh quueeeeuuuuh nous sommes reliiiiiiiiéééééés… chuchota Tsuna d'un air effrayant en se collant au vert.

~**OoO**~

_1 – Tsunayoshi_

_2 – Xanxus_

_3 – Levi_

_4 – Fran_

_5 – Yamamoto_

_6 – Hibari_

_7 – Kyôko_

_8 – Squalo_

_9 – Lussuria _

_10 – Mammon_

_11 – Reborn _

_12 – Mukuro_

\- C'est bon, je vous ai notés. annonça Fran. C'est totalement aléatoire, donc ne venez pas vous plaindre après, compris ?

Les douze valeureux mafieux assis en cercle par terre au milieu des cadavres de bouteille hochèrent la tête, avec plus ou moins d'entrain selon leurs états.

\- Alors, question 1. commença Fran. Que pensez-vous du 6/11 (Alouette-san/Reborn-san) ?

Le verre de Xanxus éclata – encore – dans sa main et Hibari eut un mouvement de recul alors que Tsuna le dévisageait avec suspicion.

\- Alors c'est ça. siffla le Boss des Vongolas. Depuis tout ce temps tu complotais pour voler MON Reborn ! Mais tu l'auras PAS ! IL EST NA MOA ! NAAA !

L'alouette sembla se détendre en comprenant que son Boss était trop imbibé pour l'attaquer. De son côté, le tueur à gages observait son amant avec attendrissement.

\- Eh bien, je dirais qu'il suffit que quelqu'un soit avec moi pour que le couple soit parfait, débuta l'ancien Arcobaleno, MAIS, continua-t-il rapidement, un parfait hitman ne trompe pas son Boss.

Tsuna arbora un sourire satisfait et tira la langue à Hibari.

~**OoO**~

\- Que se passerait-il si 8 (Capitaine) était enceint(e) de 12 (Pineapple-man) ?

\- VOOI, je proteste ! cria vigoureusement Squalo. JE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE !

\- Et… et en plus… Mukuro peut pas être dessus. appuya Nagi qui s'était approchée pour les écouter. C'est un uke né.

Sur ce, elle vida sa bouteille d'un trait sous le regard admiratif de Xanxus.

\- Nagi ! pleurnicha l'ananas. C'est même pas vrai ! Demande à l'alouette !

\- Je refuse de m'embarquer dans ça. siffla rageusement Hibari en fusillant Mukuro du regard.

L'illusionniste déglutit alors que le regard de Squalo s'illuminait.

\- Alors… balbutia l'argenté. C'est… c'est à cause de TOI ? Je le savais bien ! Je le sentais ! J'ai pris du poids ces derniers temps… Et je m'essouffle plus vite… Mais… mais comment ? ENFOIREEEEE !

Mukuro poussa un petit cri de peur et disparut dans un filet de brume tandis que Fran se demandait s'il valait mieux expliquer à son Capitaine que ce n'était qu'un jeu ou le laisser mariner encore un peu.

Finalement, il opta pour la dernière solution.

~**OoO**~

\- 5/9 (Yamamoto-san/Travelo-san) ou 5/10 (Yamamoto-san/Mammon-senseï) ? Pourquoi ?

\- Haha… je peux passer ? rit faiblement Yamamoto.

\- 5/9 ! pépia Lussuria. Je ne peux pas laisser passer un beau garçon comme toi !

La Pluie pâlit.

\- Ce sont des couples intéressants. commença Kyôko d'un ton docte. Pairings rares… très rares même. se reprit-elle en regardant Lussuria et Mammon. Mais ils ont une chance d'exister ! Avec Lussuria-san, il suffit d'imaginer que, dépité de n'avoir pu avoir Onii-san, il se rabatte sur Takeshi-kun, l'apprenti de Squalo-san-

\- Bouhouhou ! sanglota ce dernier. Je suis trop jeune pour être mamaaan !

\- Et pour Mammon-san…

Les yeux de la rousse brillèrent étrangement.

\- Je vote pour le 5/10. décréta-t-elle.

\- Takeshi, tu me déçois beaucoup ! articula difficilement Tsuna. Et Hayato alors ?

\- 5/9. prononça Hibari avec un visage neutre (mais tous – ou du moins ceux en état de réfléchir – se doutaient qu'il était mort de rire).

\- Alouette-san, je comprend que vous soyez frustré de n'avoir pas pu conclure avec Travelo-san, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tenter de vous débarrasser de lui.

Reborn haussa un sourcil intrigué. Ca, Hibari ne l'avait pas mentionné dans son rapport.

~**OoO**~

\- Que se passerait-il si 7 (Kyôko-nee) entrait dans une pièce alors que 2 (Boss) et 12 (Pineapple-man) étaient en train de coucher ensemble ?

\- MUKUROOOO ! brailla Nagi, assez lucide pour pouvoir suivre le jeu. REVIENS IMMEDIATEMENT OU JE TE TIRE LES OREILLES !

Un nuage de brume apparut aussitôt, dévoilant un Mukuro boudeur. Il jeta un regard inquiet à Squalo, mais heureusement pour lui le requin était maintenant en train d'imaginer sa future vie ("Et quand il entrera à l'école, je lui achèterais un joli cartable rouge sang avec une image de requin en train de manger un humain ! J'avais le même à cet âge, c'était mignon comme tout !").

\- Je prends des photos. décréta immédiatement Kyôko, des étoiles dans les yeux. Et je file vite fait. ajouta-t-elle devant le regard noir de Xanxus.

\- Pourquoi on me met toujours en couple avec des psychopathes ? renifla Mukuro, semblant oublier qu'il en était un lui-même.

\- Je te bute. déclara tranquillement le Boss des Varias. Puis je finis de baiser ce déchet et je le bute à son tour.

L'ananas retint un glapissement de peur.

~**OoO**~

\- Quel serait le résumé d'une fiction 3 (le vieux pervers)/10 (Mammon-senseï) ?

Levi se redressa, heureux d'être enfin interrogé.

\- Aaah… une histoire bien malheureuse. soupira tristement Kyôko (elle avait dû boire un ou deux verres elle aussi). Ruiné, Mammon-san se prostitue afin de regagner son argent. Levi-san, un riche mafieux, tomberait amoureux de lui, et l'entretiendrait en échange de ses faveurs. Mais Mammon-san tomberait amoureux de Fon-san, qui est un ennemi de Levi-san. Levi-san tuerait Fon-san, et désespéré Mammon-san se suiciderait.

Kyôko hocha gravement la tête avant de se moucher. Yamamoto s'essuya les yeux en hoquetant.

\- Quoi ? renifla-t-il. J'ai toujours détesté les histoires qui finissent mal !

~**OoO**~

\- Que pourrait crier 4 à un moment de grande passion ?

\- Ha ! C'est toi ! s'exclama Squalo d'un air victorieux en pointant Fran du doigt.

\- Merci, je ne savais pas.

\- Faudrait d'abord que le déchet ressente des sentiments. lança Xanxus, moqueur.

\- Maaa, il crierait sûrement le nom de Bel-chan. Pas vrai Fran-chan ? demanda Lussuria d'un air ému.

\- Il dit "Bel-senpaï !". intervint Hibari.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il rougit.

\- J'y peux rien si les chambres sont mal insonorisées ! se défendit-il.

~**OoO**~

\- Pensez-vous que 1 (Tsunayoshi) et 6 (Alouette-san) font un bon couple ?

\- Non ! décréta immédiatement Xanxus.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Reborn, un sourcil haussé sous l'amusement.

\- Reeboooorn ! T'es censé réagir ! s'énerva Tsuna. C'est de moi qu'on parle !

\- Le déchet Vongola est déjà en couple. grogna Xanxus.

-… mais c'est vrai qu'un plan à trois avec Kyôya pourrait être intéressant. continua Tsuna, pensif. T'en penses quoi Reborn ?

\- Hibari a un assez grand potentiel quand on pense aux amants qu'il a eu. répondit sérieusement le tueur, se retenant d'éclater de rire. Et il est toujours bon d'amener un peu de nouveauté au sein d'un couple.

\- Eh bien, on en apprend des choses aujourd'hui ! babilla joyeusement Haru.

~**OoO**~

\- Si vous écriviez une fiction 1/6/12, (Decimo-san/Alouette-san/Pineapple-man) quel serait l'avertissement ?

\- Nan ! Je refuse ! cria Tsuna. Je reste avec Reborn !

Le tueur fondit sur le châtain et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Deux minutes plus tard, Yamamoto lâcha un rire gêné alors qu'Hibari avait les joues flamboyantes et que les filles et Lussuria observaient le couple avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Connaissant Mukuro-san, se hâta de répondre Kyôko, sûrement un rating M. Avec aussi mention de Hurt/Comfort puisque Kyôya-san et Mukuro-san sont les deux Gardiens les plus éloignés de Tsuna-kun.

\- Et si vous voulez baiser, trouvez-vous une chambre ! cracha Xanxus au couple qui ne se décollait pas.

~**OoO**~

\- Est-ce que 11 (Reborn-san) baiserait 9 (Travelo-san) ? Saoul ou sobre ?

\- Même pas saoul. grimaça Reborn qui s'était enfin détaché de Tsuna.

Lussuria éclata en sanglots.

~**OoO**~

\- Si 4 et 2 étaient ensemble, qui serait le seme et qui l'uke ? Oh, c'est enfin vous Boss.

\- Ne pense même pas dominer. siffla Xanxus en toisant Fran.

\- Mais vous savez, être en dessous peut être une expérience enrichissante _et _plaisante ! Vous n'avez jamais connu les plaisirs de l'uke, je me trompe ? Ce serait l'occasion rêvée ! Vous pourrez élargir votre horizon de connaissances sexuelles ! Découvrir de nouveaux plaisirs ! De nouvelles sensations ! De nouveaux partenaires ! Tout mafieux qui se respecte se doit d'avoir été dominant et dominé ! Demandez à Reborn si vous ne me croyez pas.

Xanxus regarda le tueur d'un air interloqué. Le brun lui retourna un sourire carnassier et retourna à ses échanges buccaux avec Tsunayoshi.

-Mais attendez… commença lentement Mukuro. Ca voudrait dire que… l'alouette a déjà dominé ?!

\- C'est un mythe qui s'effondre. commenta gravement Haru, légèrement vacillante.

Hibari feula et montra les dents.

~**OoO**~

\- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous ou une de vos connaissances a déjà écrit un lemon 2/4/5 (soit Boss/moi/Yamamoto-san) ?

Kyôko prit un air innocent qui ne trompa personne. Derrière, Haru et Nagi s'échangèrent des coups de coude en ricanant avant de vider un nouveau verre.

\- Je vais vous buter déchets. grogna Xanxus.

\- C'est immoral. approuva Hibari en plissant le nez. Le batracien et l'herbivore baseballeur sont déjà en couple.

\- Et alors ? se défendit Kyôko. Il faut penser à voir de nouveau horizons ! Et puis les ruptures ça existe vous savez. grommela-t-elle.

\- D'ailleurs, je pense que je vais larguer Bel-senpaï après ce soir. fit Fran.

Les regards se portèrent sur le blond.

\- QUAND LE CIEEEEEL-EUH ! T'ENVOIE UN RAYON-EUH ! DE MAGIIIIE-EUUUH ! C'EST L'AVENTURE QUI COMMENCEUUUUUH ! TOUT PREEEES DES ETOOIIIIIILEEEES ! YEEAAAAAH ! braillait Bel dans les bras de Gokudera.

\- C'est sûr qu'il chante affreusement mal, commenta Mammon.

~**OoO**~

\- "1 et 9 sont dans une relation heureuse jusqu'à ce que 9 s'enfuie avec 4. 1, le cœur brisé, a une aventure d'un soir avec 11 et une brève liaison malheureuse avec 12, avant de suivre les conseils avisés de 5 et de trouver le grand amour avec 2". Quel titre donneriez-vous à cette fiction ?

\- Gneuh ? fit très intelligemment Squalo.

\- Déchet. se moqua Xanxus.

Mais ça se voyait qu'il n'avait rien suivi – de même pour tous les autres.

\- Je répète. dit Fran. Alors, Decimo-san et Travelo-san sont dans une relation heureuse jusqu'à ce que Travelo-san s'enfuie avec… Moi. Passons. Decimo-san, le cœur brisé, a une aventure d'un soir avec Reborn-san et une brève liaison malheureuse avec Pineapple-man, avant de suivre les conseils avisés de Yamamoto-san et de trouver le grand amour avec le Boss.

\- Mon petit Franounet ! s'exclama Lussuria, la bouche en cœur. Viens-là que je t'embraaaaasse !

\- Sans façons. grimaça presque la grenouille.

\- Pourquoi juste un soir ? s'insurgea Reborn. Je suis tellement incroyable que tous veulent rester avec moi après être passé par le lit !

\- Tu ne dois pas être si bon apparemment. lança un Hibari moqueur.

\- Heureux de t'avoir aidé à trouver l'amour Tsuna ! sourit la Pluie en donnant une grande tape dans le dos du châtain qui s'étrangla.

\- Et bien déchet, comme ça on est amoureux de moi ? persifla Xanxus.

\- Qui pourrait t'aimer ? réagit aussitôt Hibari.

\- Tu es jaloux Kyôya-san ? demanda immédiatement Kyôko, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi herbivore. cracha l'alouette.

\- Fraaaanouneeeet ! Un petit baiseeer !

\- Je veux rester avec Reborn ! Xanxus fait trop peur !

\- Je proposerais "Les Ciels contraires" !

\- C'est merdique !

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait malheureux avec moi, kufufu. Après tout je suis le partenaire idéal ! Toujours à l'écoute – enfin, quand je suis là – prêt à satisfaire le moindre fantasme tant est que l'autre le fasse aussi, je fais attention à ne pas blesser mes partenaires pour le jour où j'aurais besoin de posséder leurs corps ! … Vraiment, je ne vois pas ce qui cloche.

~**OoO**~

\- Quelle astuce utiliserait 4 pour déflorer 6 ?

\- Kufufu ! C'est techniquement impossible étant donné que l'alouette n'est plus vierge. Bonne chance stupide grenouille !

\- Je vais te buter déchet. gronda Xanxus.

\- Vous n'avez un peu l'impression de vous répéter Boss ? demanda courageusement Fran.

\- Alors alors alors Fran ? pépia Tsuna. Raconte-nous tout !

\- Haha, ça serait amusant !

Fran sembla réfléchir.

\- Il faudrait pour ça supposer qu'Alouette-san soit encore vierge. Ce qui inclurait qu'il n'ait couché ni avec le Cheval Ailé, ni avec Shishô… il y a qui d'autre ?

\- Ca ne te regarde pas. siffla Hibari entre ses dents, les oreilles écarlates.

\- Bon, mettons juste ces deux-là. Il faudrait l'initier aux pratiques sexuelles… j'imagine qu'il faudrait commencer doucement puis augmenter petit à petit. réfléchit la grenouille. Tout d'abord de simples attouchements, puis des masturbations, des fellations et finalement on arriverait au but… oui, sûrement comme ça. Après si on veut aller plus vite, il suffit de lui faire boire un verre de saké. Bon, on passe à la suivante ?

\- Ushishi, l'alouette paysanne est en feu. fit Bel d'une voix pâteuse et éraillée.

~**OoO**~

\- Pensez-vous que 2 et 6 font un bon couple ?

Xanxus retint le "oui" qui lui montait aux lèvres.

\- Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ? grogna Hibari.

\- C'est ton destin. lui confia gravement Squalo qui cuvait son vin, la tête sur les genoux de Yamamoto.

\- C'est une bonne question. fit Lussuria d'un air concentré.

\- Je dis oui immédiatement. s'exclama Tsuna. Mon intuition me dit qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre !

\- Même pas vrai ! s'insurgea Mukuro. C'est MON alouette !

\- Mukuro, t'es un connard ! grinça Nagi qui en était à sa quatrième bouteille. Sois un peu moins égoïste !

\- Mais… Nagi…

\- Ecoute un peu ce que je te dit ! le coupa la violette. Tu vois pas qu'ils sont parfaits ?

_Cette petite est très bien. _

Zut, grimaça Hibari. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que sa conscience ne s'était pas manifestée qu'il avait espéré qu'elle était partie (ou morte).

_Tu es vraiment affreux. Comment peux-tu souhaiter ma mort ? Je te renie ! _

-… en plus s'ils sont ensemble ils pourront combattre plus régulièrement et donc faire des dégâts plus centrés. Il suffira juste d'investir dans les salles d'entraînements et ça fera d'énormes économies ! Enfin, le point principal : ils sont tous les deux merveilleux, alors en couple ce serait juste le paradis. bava Kyôko.

\- Je pense aussi que ce serait un beau couple. approuva Fran.

\- A l'unanimité donc, se retint de glousser Reborn. Xanxus, toi et Hibari êtes élus couple de l'année !

~**OoO**~

\- Oï, attend deux minutes.

Hibari ne se retourna pas, marchant à grands pas. Il était parti juste après la dernière question et Xanxus l'avait suivi.

\- Déchet.

\- Quoi ? finit par réagir Hibari. T'as peur de te perdre ?

\- Non. C'est juste qu'on ne m'a pas dit où était ma chambre.

Kyôya resta silencieux quelques minutes, continuant à avancer.

\- Les herbivores pensent qu'on ferait un bon couple. finit-il par dire.

\- Je me fous un peu de ces trucs-là. C'est des problèmes de déchets. répliqua Xanxus.

-…

\- En plus, être en couple peut avoir différentes significations.

-…

\- Ca peut être amoureux, mais c'est pas obligé.

-…

\- Et merde. De toute façon t'es avec le déchet ananas.

Les oreilles d'Hibari rougirent légèrement.

\- C'était juste une fois. grogna-t-il.

Xanxus en resta muet. Hibari soupira et se retourna vers lui.

\- Et zut. fit l'alouette.

Et il plaqua Xanxus contre le mur avant de l'embrasser.

Dans sa tête, sa conscience entama une danse de la victoire lorsque le brun passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'alouette, lui rendant son baiser avec fougue.

~**OoO**~

Squalo remua la tête, tentant de dégager son esprit des vapeurs d'alcool. Il avait bien fait de partir se coucher. Un peu plus d'alcool et il rejoignait le club des Winx (il avait oublié qu'il s'était joint à cette chanson en début de soirée).

Il se donna une grande baffe. Sa vision était floue et il vacillait légèrement. Il salua en grognant son Boss et Hibari s'embrassant à en perdre le souffle et continua son bonhomme de chemin. Où dormait-il déjà… ?

Les futurs amants regardèrent le requin passer devant eux sans rien faire et haussèrent les épaules.

\- On serait mieux allongés. grogna Hibari, se retenant de gémir en sentant les mains de l'autre passer sous sa chemise. Viens là.

Il ouvrit la porte la plus proche, tirant le balafré à sa suite.

\- C'est pas le bureau du Decimo ? interrogea en Xanxus en haussant un sourcil amusé.

\- Peur des représailles ?

\- Je me fous de ce déchet. sourit le Boss des Varias avant d'accueillir à nouveau la bouche de Kyôya contre la sienne avec un grondement de plaisir.

~**OoO**~

Wow wow wow.

Petit retour en arrière.

Il avait vu son Boss et le gamin s'embrasser dans un couloir.

Bien sûr.

Haha.

Il avait vraiment trop bu.

Mais si… ?

…

Non, impossible.

…

Mais… ?

Squalo fit demi-tour. Arriva dans le couloir vide. Et repartit vers sa chambre, pestant contre les hallucinations alcoolisées que lui envoyait son cerveau.

* * *

TAAAMDAAAADAAAAAM !

Et non ! Vous ne rêvez pas !

Après 84 chapitres et 5 HS…

XANXUS ET HIBA-CHAN SONT ENFIN EN COUPLE ! O/

(et c'est là que je vous fais un coup de vache et qu'Hiba-chan refuse d'assumer dans le prochain, hinhinhin)

(…)

(PAS LES BROCOLIS !)

(JE BLAGUE !)

Hum hum.

Donc. Je disais.

Acclamez-moi U.U

(si vous vous sentez l'envie de m'offrir des chocolats, surtout n'hésitez pas :D)

Et vous avez vu ?

Le Manoir est encore debout !

(pour le moment)

Tsuna a apparemment réussi à construire son manoir indestructible xD

La chanson des Winx vient d'une suggestion d'Hydrabelle Fairy Yume. Si vous avez aimé, remerciez-la (en plus c'est son anniv aujourd'hui ;D)

Breeeef…

Bye-biii ! :D

p.s. : chiche de faire une fic/OS MammonLevi. Vous pouvez m'envoyer toutes vos idées par PM *sourire intéressé*


	91. 85 - Epilogue

Eeeet nooon, je n'ai pas loupé le dernier jour de parution de CI.

Pour la séquence émotion, c'est tout en bas. Ici, je me contente de faire mon habituel discours de remise des prix- euh non, c'est pas ça. Donc, merci à **Tsukyo-chan, tahury, MsAkabane, Wishupa, JuriiGothic **et **Hydrabell Fairy Yume **pour manger du chocolat !

...

HAAA ! VENEZ PAS ME DIRE QUE VOUS NE MANGEZ PAS DE CHOCOLAT ! Je vous ai eues euh, nananananèreuh.

**Rar :**

**Wishupa : **Heeeey ! Viiiiii, ils se sont enfin trouvés ! XD Qui sait qui sait ~ Si Dieu c'est Reborn, alors oui U.U Ah zut, désolée d'avoir gâché vos noces u.u (enfin, remercie-moi plutôt, sinon tu aurais eu une grenouille déchainée à affronter ~) … Ah, zut. D'accord je n'ai rien lu, et toi non plus. A toi de voir, c'est vrai que c'est une question épineuse xD Hiba-chan ? De mauvaise foi ? Meuh non. Si peu. Quant à Xanxus… ON L'AIME ET PUIS NAH ! Nagi est parfaite *w* (moins qu'Hiba-chan, mais ai-je besoin de le préciser ? x)) D'toute façon, Muku-chan est un soumis né (sauf avec Hiba-chan passke personne est plus soumis que lui) donc vàlà. Fran est le Dieu des Grenouilles, évidemment qu'il fait des trucs intéressant xD Les filles ont toujours été perverses *ricane* Oui, c'est dur hein ? O.o Hiba-chan en dominant… Mais bon, il a bien dû faire l'expérience au moins une fois non ? Et sinon merciiii beaucoup pour ton immense review et tes compliments ! (merci pour les fleurs, mais juste comme ça de manière totalement désintéressée, t'aurais pas un peu de chocolat ? Ui ? Non ? Non ? Ui ?) Ah… Le LeviBel… Oubliiiiiiiiiieeee ce coooooouuuupleeeee… Ooouuuuuubliiiiiiiie-leeeeee… (j'avais plus la place pour eux… désolée ;w; Par contre, si tu te sens l'envie d'en faire un en plus du LeviMammon, n'hésites pas XD) 'Kay, je remercierais Yume-chan de ta part ! C'est quelque chose hein les Winx ? /D Allez, bonne lecture ! ^^

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages sont à Akira Amano, je ne fais que les emprunter pour les biens de l'histoire. NON, VOUS NE REVEZ PAS, JE VIENS BIEN DE FAIRE UN DISCLAIMER CORRECT

**Pairing : **SHISHISHIIIIIIIIII ! 318 POWAAA !

**Warning : **Photos compromettantes

_**AVERTISSEMENT 2 : **_Ce chapitre est différent des autres, dans le sens où il contient principalement des lettres. Je me suis inspirée des fameuses _Aventures du Hibird voyageur _que toute fangirls de KHR! qui se respecte doit avoir lu.

Bon bin… Enjoy ! :D

* * *

Squalo n'avait plus aucune idée de ce qui s'était produit la veille au soir. En fait, c'était le grand trou noir depuis le moment où il avait vu la première bouteille.

Enfin, il se souvenait vaguement de trois trucs. Une histoire de magie, de bébé et il sentait confusément que le batracien avait pas mal de choses à voir là-dedans. Mais comme il n'était pas encore masochiste (même si beaucoup de gens le pensaient) il préféra éviter de rassembler ses souvenirs.

Le pas sautillant de Mammon lorsqu'il passa devant lui ne fit que le conforter dans l'idée qu'ils avaient vraiment merdé la veille.

~**OoO**~

Squalo s'assit devant la table du petit-déjeuner (étonnamment intacte. Qu'avaient-ils bien pu faire ?). La majorité des gamins et des déchets étaient déjà là, grimaçant au moindre son. Il sentit une fureur inexplicable l'envahir en croisant le regard de l'ananas qui buvait un grand café.

La porte claqua soudain, tirant des gémissements de douleur à tous ceux présents. Xanxus entra, royal, fusillant du regard-

Ah ben non en fait. Wow. Ils avaient vraiment dû faire quelque chose d'extraordinairement con pendant la soirée pour que le Boss paraisse presque _réjoui._

Rien que "réjoui" et "Boss" dans la même phrase était assez étrange pour Squalo ait envie de se pendre (non, il n'était PAS masochiste !).

\- Maa, Bossu, minauda Lussuria d'un ton légèrement moins aiguë que d'habitude. Si je n'avais pas su que personne n'était entré hier, j'aurais juré que vous avez passé la nuit en bonne compagnie.

\- Moins fort. grimaça le Decimo, les mains sur le crâne.

Reborn lui caressa rêveusement les cheveux.

Xanxus grogna et s'assit en bout de table. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mammon entra, sifflotant un petit air.

Les yeux des Vongolas s'agrandirent tandis que les regards passaient alternativement de l'avare au Boss des Varias.

\- Bossu… Mammon-chan… Ne me dites pas que… commença Lussuria d'une voix étranglée.

C'est pour ça que personne ne remarqua l'arrivée d'Hibari, qui marchait légèrement plus lentement que d'habitude.

~**OoO**~

_Trois heures plus tard_

\- RAAAAAAAAAARRHHHHH ! cria une voix bien connue et qui s'entendit jusqu'en Grèce. REUNION IMMEDIATE DE **TOUT LE MONDE **DANS LE SALON !

\- Ce qui est pratique quand il est en colère, c'est qu'il n'a même pas besoin de se servir de micro pour nous appeler. commenta Fran en abandonnant le jeu de l'oie qu'il disputait avec Hibari et Bel.

\- Hn. approuva le carnivore, en étouffant en bâillement.

_Je ne te contesterais même pas ce titre aujourd'hui. C'était tellement bien hier soir que tu as le droit de le porter encore un peu. Mais après, je m'occuperais de ton éducation sexuelle._

…

Sa conscience, en plus d'être une vraie chi*use, était perverse. Ca ne s'arrangeait pas.

_Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! En plus, j'imagine que tu sais pourquoi l'omnivore vous appelle ? _

Hibari fronça les sourcils. Le Manoir n'avait pas été détruit, les vases étaient intacts, il n'y avait eu qu'une seule tapisserie de brûlée et une salle en très mauvais état, mais à part ça il ne voyait pas.

Sa conscience soupira.

…

Nouvelle découverte. Les consciences soupiraient.

_Et rappelle-moi QUI a sali hier soir un canapé en tissu précieux auquel le Decimo tenait beaucoup ?_

Ah.

Oui.

C'est sûr que vu comme ça, la situation s'éclairait d'un jour nouveau.

Hibari ne put pas s'attarder plus longtemps sur cet épineux problème. Ils arrivaient dans le petit salon où Tsuna les attendait déjà en tapant du pied. Le regard orangé passa lentement sur chacun d'entre eux, semblant lire en eux.

Ou plutôt dans leur langage corporel. Foutue Intuition.

\- Bien. grinça le Boss des Vongolas. Je vais faire vite. Apparemment, quelques personnes ont trouvé _amusant _d'utiliser le canapé de mon bureau comme lit de noces.

Bel pouffa avant de se redresser d'un coup sous le regard glacé du châtain.

\- Hélas pour ces personnes, j'ai placé des caméras dans mon bureau afin de pouvoir le surveiller.

Hibari se retint de jeter un coup d'œil en direction du Roi des Singes. Il devait trouver un plan pour se sortir de là, sinon ce serait probablement la pire humiliation de sa vie.

\- Dénoncez-vous maintenant et je ne diffuserais pas la vidéo. Je ne l'ai pas encore regardée, mais pensez bien que je m'en ferais un plaisir.

Lussuria se tendit avant de se jeter au cou de Mammon.

\- Mammon-chaaan ! Comment as-tu pu faire çaaaaa ! Et ce pauvre Fon-chaan alors ? Je comprend que le Boss soit beau, fort et riche, mais on ne trompe pas quelqu'un comme Fon !

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! se défendit le violet.

\- Il n'y avait aucun bruit quand je suis passé devant le bureau du chef herbivore pour me coucher. fit Hibari.

Squalo fronça les sourcils, son regard passant alternativement de son Boss au gamin. Il voyait dans un flash les deux s'embrassant dans un couloir, mais avec l'impression que ce n'était qu'une hallucination.

\- De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu nous accuses déchet. C'est peut-être toi qui l'a fait avec l'Arcobaleno. Vous étiez bien partis pour ça hier.

Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent, perdant leur couleur orangée.

\- Tu… tu crois ?

\- C'est sûr. renchérit Hibari. Votre comportement était assez indécent pour violer trente-quatre règles de Namimori.

\- Et en plus tu as proposé hier à l'Arcobaleno d'aller dans ton bureau parce qu'il était plus près. asséna Xanxus.

Tsuna rougit, pâlit, bafouilla, s'inclina, s'excusa et partit.

Lussuria regarda attentivement son Boss et Hibari avant qu'un petit sourire ne naisse sur son visage.

Ces deux-là étaient trop mignons ~

~**OoO**~

_Quatre jours plus tard – ou comment Squalo découvrit la liaison entre son Boss et Hibari_

Squalo marchait tranquillement dans un couloir banal, au beau milieu d'un jour banal, dans une semaine banale, avec des pensées banales en tête (buter deux trois déchets, gueuler son sur Boss, nourrir ses requins de compagnie et éviter de se faire tuer par Bel – la routine quoi).

Il soupira profondément en entendant des bruits suspects venant d'un couloir perpendiculaire à celui qu'il empruntait. Bel et Fran étaient intenables. Ca devait la dixième fois depuis qu'ils avaient été invités par le gamin Vongola – il y a quatre jours - qu'il les surprenait dans un lieu public (en gros qui n'était pas leur chambre).

Il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, inspira et s'engouffra dans le couloir.

\- VOOOI ! Vous allez arrêter de baiser n'importe où ? Vous avez des chambres, oui ou merde ?

Bel rougit, ushishita et disparut avec sa grenouille. Squalo soupira, se retourna et-

\- Dégage déchet. grogna son Boss d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude. J'imagine que je devrais te remercier pour avoir viré les déchets mais j'en ai pas envie.

Hibari ne lui prêta même pas attention, trop occupé à faire un suçon dans le cou de Xanxus.

Squalo rougit, pâlit, bafouilla des phrases sans queue ni tête et partit en courant.

Ca expliquait pourquoi le Boss semblait si heureux ces derniers jours.

~**OoO**~

_Kyôya,_

_Tout d'abord, toutes mes félicitations pour ta mise en couple avec Xanxus. Je vous sentais venir depuis quelques temps, c'est excellent que vous vous soyez enfin mis ensemble. Ca fera des casses en moins (_la phrase était raturée trois fois) _C'est un bon moyen pour renforcer les liens entre Vongola et Varia, et je suis heureux que tu ais trouvé quelqu'un qui te convienne. _

_Mais vois-tu, j'aurais préféré l'apprendre d'une autre manière. De ta bouche par exemple (même une lettre ou un SMS aurait été préférable). Je suis très vexé. Après tout, je suis ton parrain ! Je suis censé être celui qui te surveille _(le mot était barré plusieurs fois), _qui prend soin de toi et qui vérifie que rien ne t'arrive. (Vous vous êtes bien protégés au moins ? Tu comprends, ce serait bête que mon Gardien du Nuage meure d'un VIH – et ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour avoir un bébé, les Gemmo sont un peu trop remuants). Enfin bref. Pour en revenir au sujet premier : j'aurais mille fois préféré un SMS qu'un ARTICLE DE JOURNAL ! Kyôya ! Sérieusement ! Dix jours que tu es en couple et tous les mafieux le savent déjà ! (bonne chance avec les lettres de félicitations). Presque pire qu'avec Mukuro ! Et en plus… cette photo… Estimes-toi heureux qu'ils aient flouté certaines parties ! Je te jure, tu vas en baver pour reconstruire ton honneur (et celui des Vongolas) ! Est-ce que tu as seulement _vu _ton visage ? Crois-moi, plus d'un va se branler dessus. (ne donne jamais cette lettre à Xanxus ou tu peux dire bonjour aux pingouins et à ta main droite). _

_Avec toute ma colère, _

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, Decimo Vongola_

_P.S. : T'as intérêt à rembourser le canapé (je SAIS que c'est vous)._

~**OoO**~

\- Kyôya. bâilla Xanxus en s'étirant. Deviens mon Gardien.

L'alouette haussa un sourcil, ne semblant pas vouloir sortir du lit.

\- Donnes-moi une bonne raison.

\- On pourra baiser plus souvent ? proposa le balafré.

\- J'ai dit une _bonne _raison.

~**OoO**~

\- Xanxus, soupira Tsuna. Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite ?

\- Je m'en serais abstenu si je l'avais pu déchet. grogna Xanxus.

\- Mais comme j'ai recalé tout le reste de la Varia, raccroché tous vos appels et retourné toutes vos lettres, tu t'es dit que le seul moyen que j'accepte était de venir me voir en personne. compléta le châtain.

\- Fais du déchet d'alouette mon Gardien du Nuage.

\- Donnes-moi une bonne raison. bâilla le Vongola.

\- On baise ensemble.

\- J'ai dit une _bonne_ raison.

\- Mais vous vous êtes passés le mot ou quoi ?!

~**OoO**~

_Xanxus,_

_M'envoyer des photos de Kyôya dans ce genre de situation pour me convaincre que vous couchez ensemble ne me fera pas accepter de faire de lui ton Gardien du Nuage._

_J'aurais presque pitié de toi lorsque Kyôya découvrira que tu as pris ce genre de photos (très belles d'ailleurs – tu as suivi des cours de photographies ? Je n'avais encore jamais vu Kyôya sur ce jour, je comprend mieux l'engouement des autres pour lui)._

_Intéressé,_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, Decimo Vongola_

~**OoO**~

_Déchet, _

_Le déchet d'alouette sera mon Gardien. Tu finiras bien par comprendre qu'il doit l'être._

_Et contrairement à ce que tu penses, la "punition" qu'il a imaginé m'a donné envie de te renvoyer des photos._

_Déterminé,_

_Xanxus Vongola, Boss des Varias_

_P.S. : Je T'INTERDIS de poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur le déchet d'alouette. Il est à MOI._

~**OoO**~

_Hibari Kyôya-chan_

_Salut petit ! Tu te souviens de moi ? Si tu dis non, je te bute. Si oui, tu pourras vivre un peu plus longtemps avec ton beau brun musclé. _

_Je suis d'ailleurs très énervée que tu ne me l'ais pas dit. Après tout, je t'avais prévenu que vous finiriez ensemble ! Mais non, rien, même pas un petit mot de remerciement à cette bonne mère Michelle. Si je n'étais pas aussi occupée, je serais venue te tirer les oreilles. _

_Et étant donné que cette question te tourmente (ne nie pas, je te vois avec ma boule de cristal), mon chat va bien. _

_N'hésites pas à me reprendre sur ton dos, tes fesses sont délicieuses (il a de la chance ton brun)._

_J'ai envie de me battre contre toi,_

_Michelle Suzette_

_P.S. : T'as enfin compris l'histoire de la laisse ? _

~**OoO**~

_Hey Ibari-tchan ! _

_C'est cool que tu baises enfin avec Zankxus ! On savait tous que t'étais gay, ça se voit comme le gros orteil sur le pied ! (enfin, sauf Juliette, elle a fait une crise, mais on s'en fout). En fait, vous êtes TOUS gays, dis pas le contraire, c'est encore plus voyant qu'un poulpe jaune de deux mètres de haut. _

_Comment Zankxus a réussi à t'avoir ? Il est fort au lit ? T'es dominant ou dominé ? (on penche presque tous pour le dominé, mais réponds quand même). _

_Les monos après vous étaient chiants, vous nous avez presque manqués. La carte postale représente leur état à la fin de la colo. Admirez-nous, on les a pas trop abîmés. _

_On parle bien japonais hein ? _

_Bisous sur tes fesses,_

_Les gamins (c'est trop long de mettre tous les noms, en plus vous les connaissez déjà)_

_P.S. : Zankxus a utilisé la laisse ou pas ? _

~**OoO**~

_Cher Hibari-sama_

_Nous sommes très fiers que vous vous soyez enfin mis avec Xanxus-sama. Cet homme semble vous convenir parfaitement et pourra sûrement vous offrir de belles batailles. __**Mais si vous vous ennuyez, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, je serais toujours là pour vous. **__Glas, arrête ! __**Je fais ce que je veux. **__Pas dans une lettre pour Hibari-sama ! __**Taisez-vous et retournez à votre couple incestueux. **__Mais __**Pas de mais, vous êtes anormaux, c'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas vu la beauté du maître. **__Glas, ça suffit, arrête de te battre par écrit ou je confisque ta provision de sucettes. __**TOUCHE PAS A MES SUCETTES ! **_

_Avec nos vœux les plus sincères, _

_Bergieronni Mattéo, Bergieronni Lorenzo, Glasya-Labolas Compte des Enfers_

_P.S. : Avez-vous enfin compris pour la laisse ? _

~**OoO**~

_Fils, _

_Nous te remercions de nous avoir prévenu pour le choix de ta femelle. Ce Xanxus semble très fort, c'est un bon choix que tu as fait. Tes frères te transmettent toutes leurs félicitations. Surtout souviens-toi : pas de combats juste après les repas, c'est mauvais pour la digestion. Et brosses-toi bien les dents, un carnivore n'a pas de caries._

_Mords à mort le plus d'herbivores,_

_Tes parents._

_P.S. : Hey Nii-sama, c'est Hisaya. Dis pas aux parents que j'ai mis un P.S. (les carnivores n'oublient jamais rien et n'ont pas besoin de p.s.) mais t'as enfin compris pour la laisse ou t'as besoin qu'on demande au Roi des Singes de t'expliquer ? On t'embrasse, Byakuya et Hisaya._

~**OoO**~

_Cher Hibari-san,_

_Je ne pense pas que vous vous souveniez de moi, mais moi je me souviens très bien de vous. J'étais votre moniteur l'année dernière lorsque vous avez pris des cours de ski._

_Je tenais à vous féliciter pour votre mise en couple avec Xanxus-sama, et vous remercier de m'avoir montré le chemin que je devais prendre. Grâce à vous, je suis désormais un danseur classique émérite. Si jamais vous n'avez pas trop de travail et que vous êtes intéressé, voici ci-joint des billets pour mon prochain spectacle. _

_Avec mon respect le plus profond,_

_Giorgio Pernagantti_

_P.S. : Sawada-sama m'a parlé d'une certaine laisse qui aurait à voir avec votre mise en couple… si je pouvais vous être d'une quelconque aide, n'hésitez pas à me contacter !_

~**OoO**~

_Herbivore, _

_La prochaine fois que tu donnes mon adresse à n'importe qui, je viendrais te mordre à mort. De même si tu oses regarder des photos de moi avec des pensées qui violent les articles de la pudeur de Namimori._

_Et continues à refuser au Roi des Singes que je sois son Gardien, ça l'énerve et c'est plus amusant._

_Hibari Kyôya, Gardien des Nuages_

~**OoO**~

_Roi des Singes,_

_La prochaine fois que tu oses dire que je t'appartiens, je te mordrais à mort (avec mes tonfas) puis je te prouverais que c'est toi qui m'appartiens et pas le contraire._

_Et j'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas l'herbivore qui a osé donner mon adresse à des dizaines d'herbivores._

_Hibari Kyôya._

_P.S. : Explique-moi pour la laisse_

~**OoO**~

_Kyôya,_

_Avec plaisir. Viens dans mon bureau, je te montrerais tout en détail._

_Xanxus_

* * *

**THE END **

(avec un fondu noir, la musique de "La pêche aux moules en fond sonore et des petites alouettes violettes volant un peu partout)

Voili voulou.

…

POUEEEEET

(c'était le bruit d'un petit pois qui se mouche)

SNIIIIIIRRRF.

Bref.

Vous le savez peut-être, peut-être pas, vous l'avez vu dans votre boule de cristal ou lu dans le marc de café, mais voilà, la réalité est la même.

CI est fini.

REPOUUUUUUUEEEEET.

C'était chouette en tout cas. Une très chouette année avec vous :D

CI comporte tout de même 85 chapitres et 5 HS. J'ai la flemme de compter le nombre de mots et de pages Word sans les notes d'auteur, alors je vous passe les détails u.u

En tout cas ça va faire bizarre de penser que je n'aurais plus à rentrer du lycée et à me précipiter sur mon ordi en me disant "Merde, je dois poster dans deux heures et j'ai pas écrit un mot !"

Ce très cher CI, censé au départ être publié le mercredi, le vendredi et le dimanche et qui s'est retrouvé à sortir des samedis, des jeudis, des lundis, des mercredis, des mardis, des vendredis et même des dimanches.

Ce très cher CI avec la moitié des réponses aux reviews non faites et d'HS non publiés.

Ce très cher CI que j'écrivais en cours et je n'ai dû qu'à mon écriture de cochon de ne pas me faire regarder encore plus bizarrement.

Et surtout *ATTENTION MOMENT ENCORE PLUS EMOTIF*, merci à **tahury, MissXYZ, Sayuki-chan, Tsukyo-chan, Wishupa, MsAkabane, JuriiGothic, halowii'n, Addaline, Nao, llamas del cielo, Ayui-Ayone, Keiyner, Hanahime, DragonneYukkin, Erebe, MakeYoursDreams, Baleful, AkuumaTsukeshine, Guest, Harihi, Babiboo-chan, amelieprosper, KalissaK, history, Yuuran, UnnyBunnyPunny, Naelye, Meiko-san-chan, Plume85, tenshihouou, Nekokuroao, **et **Hydrabell Fairy Yume **pour avoir parfois laissé des reviews, parfois pas, mais m'avoir à un moment où un autre laissé un parfois petit, parfois grand, parfois moyen, mot qui m'a remonté le moral.

Merci aussi à **amelieprosper, AnimaPower, Ayui-Ayone, BuoniJ, DragonneYukkin, fanais, Harihi, HarukaN, hellkisss, history, iyoko-chan, JuriiGothic, Keiyner, Lecfan, Llamas del cielo, LOORELAI3, MakeYourDreams, Minimiste, miriachan, Ms Akabane, Nom-Provisoir, Noxerea, PetitCrapaudBaveux, Plume85, Psycho67, RedChi-San, ReimaChan, Riddikuluss, roxiyaoi, SakuraLeRoux, Samy Summer, Selyiam, tahury, tenshihouou, Tsukyo-chan, UnnyBunnyPunny, Yume no Kagi, Yuri Lowell 169, Yuuran, Olympe2, IndigoCrown, Erebe **et **Akuuma Tsukeshine **pour avoir mis cette histoire en favori et/ou en follow ! Je vous nems tous, même si je ne vous ai jamais envoyé de message pour vous remercier… (à chaque fois que je me dis "je vais le faire !" bin… je le fais pas U.U")

Un énorme merci à toi, lecteur anonyme qui est passé sur cette page par curiosité, ennui, envie de suicide et qui a été trop timide (ou trop dégoûté, mais on va le taire) pour se montrer.

Ce serait vraiment chouette que pour ce dernier chapitre vous mettiez tous un mot que je puisse enfin vous remercier personnellement ! (quand je dis un mot, ça peut être deux voire trois, ne vous sentez pas restreint u.u/BAFF/)

(quand je pense que je me disais vers le début de la fic "tiens, je pourrais la finir comme ça" et que ça arrive maintenant… ;w;)

Bref…

Pour celles (ceux ?) que ça intéresse, il y aura peut-être des bonus sur cette fic, du genre l'Halloween/anniversaire de Tsuna et de Reborn que je n'ai pas écrit mais imaginé. Peut-être. Je ne promets rien.

Et puisque le racontage de vie, bin, c'est la vie, je pense me consacrer tout d'abord aux OS promis (MissXYZ, j'attend toujours ta commande x)), puis m'occuper de mes autres fics en cours, tout en publiant parfois des OS/mini-fics/fics déjà terminées que j'aurais fait à côté (l'immense majorité sur Hiba-chan, cela va de soi :D)

Encore une dernière fois, MERCI, THANK YOU, DANKE, ARIGATO à toutes celles et ceux qui ont suivis cette fiction !

Je vous aime gens ! :D

C'était le message de fin du petit pois U.U (qui va aller se sécher les cheveux – OUI, les petits pois ONT des cheveux ! Roses à pois bleus même).

Bye-biiiiiiii !

P.S. : Ce message s'adresse à toi, lecteur de dans un mois, quatre mois, un an, voire dix : ne te sens pas timide et n'hésites pas à laisser un message. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu, même vieille et ridée !


End file.
